El último verano
by Lachica1983
Summary: Ni su personalidad ni su fisico volverán a ser el mismo. Quinn Fabray no volverá a ser la misma tras el último verano.
1. Prologo

Prologo.

"**It's been a long time since I came around, been a long time but I'm back in town…."**

Las primeras notas musicales de aquella canción comenzaban a sonar en el despertador de Quinn. La rubia abría los ojos malhumorada.

Despertarse a esa hora después de las vacaciones era un horror, por suerte la voz de Rachel en aquella canción de Lady Gaga conseguía que todo se calmase de repente. Una calma que duraba lo que ella tardaba en levantarse de la cama y poner un pie sobre el suelo.

El mundo, a pesar de amanecer soleado, se volvía gris. Había llegado el día que menos deseaba.

Q**: Cállate Rachel**- murmuró al tiempo que detenía el despertador.

No tardó demasiado en acomodarse y salir en busca de la ducha.

Odiaba los primeros días del curso. Todo era nuevo y viejo a la vez. Muchas expectativas que luego se esfumaban y todo volvía a ser como los años anteriores.

Pero algo iba a cambiar aquél día. Todos en el McKinley esperaban a Quinn Fabray, la excapitana de las animadoras, una de las chicas más populares de todo el instituto, pero Quinn no estaba allí, no era la misma.

Aquella chica que ahora secaba su pelo rubio con mechones rosados frente al espejo, no era la misma Quinn Fabray.

Ni su pelo, ni el piercing en su nariz, ni sus vestimentas eran las mismas. Tampoco lo era su personalidad.

Quinn Fabray, la chica que se preocupaba constantemente por el que dirán se había quedado en aquél mágico lago, lejos de la ciudad.

Ahora era otra persona. Alguien que había decidido no pensar en nada ni nadie que no fuese única y exclusivamente ella. No quería volver a lo mismo, no quería volver a sufrir, a sentirse vulnerable ni débil.

J**: ¡Quinn!, ¿puedes bajar ya?, se te va a hacer tarde-** Judy gritaba desde el piso de abajo.

Quinn terminaba de vestirse e instintivamente, sabía que en breves minutos una nueva discusión aparecería entre ella y su madre.

La mujer no concebía aquél cambio radical en su hija y desde que volvió de Chicago todo eran peleas y malentendidos entre ambas.

Odiaba tener que discutir tanto, pero era Judy quien se oponía y Quinn no estaba dispuesta a ceder, no ésta vez.

Botas de cuero, medias rotas, falda negra y camiseta del mismo color, con jirones de tela que dejaban ver su tatuaje temporal de Ryan Seacrest en la espalda, el pelo desaliñado y los ojos perfectamente delineados, dándole una expresión de rebeldía absoluta.

Era el momento, su momento.

Nuevas amistades le esperaban, Sheila, Ronnie y Mack eran sus nuevas amigas en detrimento de las Cherios y de sus compañeros del Glee club, entre ellos Rachel.

La morena seguía rondando por su mente. No se había olvidado de ella en esas tres últimas semanas en las que estuvo con Dave en Chicago y sabía que no lo iba a hacer durante el curso. Era un martirio, una especie de tortura a la que ella misma daba forma día tras días.

Era tal la obsesión que no dudó en lanzar una mirada hacia su escritorio, dónde la noche anterior había estado preparando el álbum de fotos del verano.

Ante ella se abrían páginas repletas de imágenes .

El lago Hope, su piscina, su rincón mágico en el bosque, los fuegos artificiales, la tienda de campaña, Dave con su guitarra, el mirador del pánico, flores, el árbol gigante, la cueva, la colonia de mariposas, el último atardecer, la clase de pintura al aire libre, el ojo gigante, las galletas de los boyscouts, los fuegos artificiales.

Todos aquellos recuerdos le hacían sonreír. Había sido un verano mágico, pero sentía que esa magia se convertía en dolor al recordarlo, en rabia e impotencia, en inquietud.

Tres páginas tuvieron que pasar hasta que apareció ella.

No podía contar cuántas imágenes le había sacado a Rachel.

En bicicleta, recostada en el césped, corriendo por el bosque, saltando hacia el lago, comiendo helado, acariciando al caballo, en su piscina, sonriendo bajo el sol y mirándola a ella.

Aquella última imagen aún estaba guardada en su retina.

Los ojos de Rachel aparecían angelicales en aquella fotografía y Quinn sentía que todo aquél enjambre de mariposas que habían visto en el bosque, se hallaba en su estomago.

Jamás había sentido tanto con sólo una mirada. Una mirada que seguramente iba a cruzarse con ella aquél día. Después de casi 3 semanas sin saber nada, sin haberle visto ni hablado.

Rachel iba a encontrarse con una persona totalmente distinta y los nervios afloraban en su cuerpo.

Quinn suspiraba. Su mente se llenaba de murmullos y susurros que apenas se podían percibir en la habitación.

Q: **Quiero volver…al último verano**

Un último aviso de su madre la hizo reaccionar. No tardó en cerrar el álbum de fotos y prepararse para salir de la habitación.

Bolso con libros, ropa, maquillaje y yo misma, pensó mirándose en el espejo antes de salir de la habitación.

Q: **Bien Quinn…es ahora o nunca**

Primer capitulo 13 DE MAYO. 


	2. Señorita, ¡acompañeme!

Capitulo 1

Señorita, ¡acompáñeme!

2 meses antes.

F: **Rachel...no creo que sea necesaria tanta ropa.**

R: **Te recuerdo que en el hemisferio sur es pleno invierno.**

F: **Sí, pero... ****¿pantalones de pana?, ¿jerseys de lana con renos?**

R:** Bariloche, Finn**- espetó tomando varios jerseys más- **montañas, nieve...tienes que abrigarte**.

F: ¿**Sabes?, empiezo a pensar que hice mal no dejando que Kurt nos acompañase de compras.**- refunfuñó.

R: **¿P****erdona?... ¿estás diciendo que no tengo estilo?, ¿eres consciente de que eso te puede traer problemas?**

F: **Rachel... mira éste jersey-** espetó mostrando uno de los tantos chalecos que se acumulaban entre sus brazos-** verde, con rombos blancos y renos...¿cuán****tos años tiene esto?.**

R:** Finn...nieve, renos... ¿lo entiendes?...todo tiene sentido**- respondía como si sus palabras fuesen las más evidentes de las respuestas.

El chico volvía a lamentarse. Rachel no atendía a razones y seguía llenando sus brazos de jerseys y pantalones que jamás en la vida pensó que iba a utilizar, ni siquiera en las circunstancias en las que iba a verse en las próximas semanas, pero lo que realmente le molestaba, era estar de compras con la morena.

No le gustaba, como a la gran mayoría de chicos, aquello era un autentico suplicio.

F: **Si al menos vinieras conmigo, podríamos ir los dos vestidos iguales**.- trató de convencerla por última vez.

R: **Finn, no puedo irme con vosotros, tengo que preparar mis clases de teatro y el frío no me v****a a ayudar a tener la voz en perfectas condiciones.**- La morena respondía sin siquiera prestarle atención. Sus sentidos se hallaban enfocados en encontrar la mejor combinación de ropa para el chico. Algo que Finn detestaba.

F: **Pero yo quiero que vengas, ****vamos a estar un mes separados, ¿cómo voy a sobrevivir?**- bromeaba.

R: **Kurt te acompaña, no te vas a aburrir.**

F:** ¿Y cuándo tenga frío?... ¿quien me va a dar calor?**- preguntaba buscando ablandar el corazón la morena.

R: **Kurt.**- respondió sin prestar atención a la pregunta que le había formulado. Rachel estaba más preocupada por buscar más ropa.

F: **¿Qué?**- se apresuró a preguntar completamente confundido.

R:** ¿Qué?- **reaccionó por fin mirando al chico**. **

F: **¿Qué es eso de que Kurt me va a dar calor cuándo ten****ga frío?**- preguntó completamente sorprendido.

R:** Eh...ups**- reaccionó al ser consciente de lo que había dicho.

F: **¿Me estabas ignorando?**- se sorprendió.

R:** No... para nada**- sonreía al tiempo que dejaba varios pares de jeans más sobre el bulto de ropa- **se****rá mejor que vayas a probarte todo eso, tenemos que hacer hueco para los gorros**, **además…tengo la sensación de que hoy tenia algo pendiente y no consigo recordar el qué…quiero llegar a casa pronto**.- cambió de tema tratando de suavizar la tensión que había creado con aquella respuesta.

F: **¿Gorros?**

R: **Claro...gorros de lana...frío...nieve...**-volvía a hablar como si no hubiese nada más evidente que eso.

F: **Esto es de locos**.- espetó alejándose de la chica.

Ni siquiera esperó a llegar a los probadores. Aprovechando que Rachel no le miraba, iba dejando algunas de las prendas repartidas en los distintos percheros que se distribuían por la tienda, disminuyendo considerablemente el grueso de ropa que llevaba entre sus brazos.

Rachel no prestaba atención al chico.

Salir de compras no era algo que le gustase demasiado, al menos hacerlo con un chico.

Finn no había parado de quejarse en todo momento y eso no era lo mejor para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Nada que ver a cuándo salía de compras con Tina y Mercedes. Con ellas si se divertía. Era curioso.

Rachel estaba enamorada de Finn. Lo había estado desde que le conoció hacía ya casi dos años, pero nunca fue consciente de las pocas cosas que tenían en común hasta que comenzó su relación.

Sabía que su futuro estaba lejos de Lima. Iba a luchar por conseguir sus sueños y su principal idea era la de salir de aquella ciudad con él o sin él. Sin embargo, aceptó seguir a su lado durante aquél tiempo, aquél último año antes de graduarse y volar rumbo a Nueva York.

Aquellas vacaciones que Finn y su familia iban a llevar a cabo en ese verano, le serviría para dedicarse a lo único que realmente le preocupaba; prepararse para un último año en el que debían ganar las Nacionales y tener algo importante que aportar a su carta de presentación para NYADA.

Todo lo que sucediese durante ese trayecto no entraba en su planificado futuro.

R: **¡****Finn.****..!**-exclamaba acercándose a los probadores- **toma...he encontrado un abrigo que te puede venir bien**- Rachel no dudaba y tiraba la cortinilla que separaba aquellas casetillas, pero su acción trajo otro tipo de consecuencias para la chica.

Tras abrir un poco, optó por casi introducirse en el interior sin apartar la vista de la prenda que le llevaba al chico. Fue entonces cuando escuchó la voz grave de un hombre. Rachel apartó la vista de la chaqueta y observó que en aquél probador, no estaba Finn sino otra persona.

Un hombre mayor, tanto que ni siquiera podía calcular su edad, se mostraba ante ella con una simple camiseta sin mangas y sin pantalones, cubriendo sus partes intimas con un pequeño slip rosa. Demasiado pequeño para su gusto.

Rachel se quedó bloqueada y no reaccionó hasta que el señor volvió a hablar.

-**¿****Qué hace señorita?**- preguntó sorprendido.

R: **Eh... ¡oh dios!... ¡****oh dios!... ¡lo siento!... ¡lo siento!**- exclamó nerviosa completamente nerviosa.

La morena no dudó en girarse con rapidez pero una de las paredes de aquél habitáculo se interpuso en su movimiento y tras un pequeño golpe, dejó caer la chaqueta.

Fue lo peor. Rachel no dudó en agacharse para recoger la prenda del suelo y al alzar la mirada, fue a encontrarse directamente con la entrepierna del hombre, que luchaba por dejarle el espacio suficiente para que pudiese regresar a su posición.

R**: ¡No…! ¡no, no…!****-**exclamó tapándose los ojos. Los calzones rosas del hombre parecían llamar a Rachel, que girándose sobre si misma, salió del probador arrastrándose sobre sus rodillas.

Apenas pudo salir del probador, manteniendo una ferviente lucha por la cortina que ahora cubría parte de su rostro y no le dejaba ver dónde se encontraba cuando escuchó la voz de Finn.

F: **¿Rachel?... ¿qué haces?**- el chico se asomaba tras la cortina del probador contiguo y observaba la extraña acción de la morena en el suelo.

R:** ¡Oh dios.****..oh dios Finn!**- exclamó desplazándose aún de rodillas y colándose en el interior de la casetilla donde estaba el chico- ¡**le he visto...me he equivocado y le he visto todo!-** susurraba al tiempo que se tapaba la boca y se levantaba por fin del suelo, tratando de no alzar la voz para que el hombre no le oyese.

F: **¿Qué?... ¿ a quien has visto?- **preguntó confuso.

**R: Un señor… aquí al lado- **susurraba con el rostro desencajado**- me he equivocado de probador y estaba…**

**F: ¿Estaba desnudo?**- preguntó sorprendido.

R:** ¡Nooo!-** susurró- **pero casi...tenía un mini calzón... ¡rosa! ¡Ay dios...ay dios...!,no me voy a quitar esa imagen de mi cabeza en la vida-** exclamaba histérica.

Finn comenzó a reír al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la morena y la divertida situación que había vivido.

R:** ¡No te rías estúpido!**- le recriminó dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro- **un señor mayor no puede llevar esa ropa interior...no...no es normal.**

F: **Hey...cada uno lleva lo que quiere, ¿no?, mira…a mi me obligas a**** llevar jerseys con renos.**

R: **No, eso nunca**- volvía a recriminarle- **podría ser nuestro abuelo... ¿te imaginas que tu abuelo fuese con esos...esos...calzones por ahí?...mostrando.**...-Rachel comenzaba a gesticular de manera divertida, aunque para ella no tenía nada de gracia.- **basta...¡sal de mi cabeza, sal!-** espetó dándose varios golpes en la frente.

F: **Relájate Rachel…no es para tanto.**

R: **Sí, si que lo es…acabo de ver a un anciano con slips rosa, es…grotesco.**

F: **Bueno, ahora puedes quitarte esa ****imagen...me tienes a mí**- espetó sonriente.

Rachel descubría su rostro al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada al chico y lentamente iba bajando la cabeza para descubrir que él también se encontraba en ropa interior y que no se había percatado antes.

R: ¡**Oh dios****...Finn!-** le recriminó al tiempo que le daba la espalda.

F:** Rachel...vamos... ¿te vas a asustar de verme en ropa interior?**- sonreía al tiempo que abrazaba a la chica por la cintura y dejaba algunos besos sobre los hombros.- **yo no llevo ropa interior rosa.**

R: **No... no te acerques**- exclamaba deshaciéndose del chico-** estamos en un lugar público**- le recriminó al tiempo que salía del probador completamente molesta.

F: **¿No te gusta lo que ves?-** preguntó divertido asomando la cabeza tras la cortinilla.

R: **No s****eas idiota y pruébate los pantalones ya-** le ordenó alejándose hacia el centro de la tienda.

Rachel caminaba deprisa, rodeando los percheros, entreteniéndose con cualquier cosa que la distrajese de aquél vergonzoso momento que acababa de vivir en el interior de aquellos probadores, pero no iba a ser sencillo.

Un gran estante con decenas de gorros fue el lugar ideal para tratar de calmar su estado de ansiedad y recuperar la compostura. La morena se entretenía probándose divertidos gorros, mirándose en los pequeños espejos situados en aquella zona, tratando de olvidar lo que había sucedido cuándo descubrió algo que le llamó la atención.

Uno de aquellos espejos reflejaba el exterior de la tienda, mostrando ante ella el ir y venir de decenas de personas que paseaban por aquél centro comercial y la silueta de alguien no le pasó desapercibida.

R:** ¿Quinn?-** murmuró al descubrir a la chica entrando en una de las tiendas que quedaban en el lado opuesto de aquél ancho pasillo del centro comercial.

Rachel se giró rápidamente, tratando de buscar una mejor visión de la chica pero de nuevo, la sorpresa volvía a hacer acto de presencia en aquella ajetreada tarde.

El infortunio hizo que Rachel, tras girarse compulsivamente, fuese a chocar con alguien que a punto estuvo de lanzarla al suelo.

R:** ¡Ouchh..**.**!**-se quejó al sentir el golpe, pero su rostro se descompuso al descubrir quién había sido el culpable de aquél traspiés.

El mismo señor mayor que le había provocado aquél vergonzoso encuentro en los probadores, se situaba frente a ella, observándole divertido.

-**Señorita, voy a pensar que está usted siguiéndome**- espetó con una sonrisa.

Rachel volvía a ruborizarse. Aquél hombre estaba completamente vestido en aquella ocasión, pero su mente seguía jugándole malas pasadas y la imagen de aquellos diminutos slips, volvían a aparecer en su cabeza.

R: **¿No le da vergüenza ir así por la calle?**- espetó completamente molesta- **¿qué dirán sus nietos, sus hijos?**

-**¿Perdona?**- interrumpió el hombre completamente sorprendido.

R: **Si... ¿c****ómo se atreve a ir así, con esa ropa interior?**- Rachel hablaba sin control y alzaba la voz, llamando la atención de varios clientes que no dudaban en interesarse por la conversación.

-**¿Qué está usted diciendo?-** preguntó cambiando su gesto- **¿qué clase de ****educación tenéis los jóvenes hoy?**

R: **¿Yo?**- respondió- **es usted el que va por ahí marcando...**-Rachel gesticulaba con su rostro al tiempo que hacía aspavientos con sus brazos.

-**Señorita, me está faltando el respeto..**.

F: **¡****Rachel!-** Finn llegaba a tiempo para apartar a la morena de aquella absurda discusión en la que se veía envuelta- **¿qué haces?-** le recriminó.

R: **¿Yo?...es él..**.-respondía-** no le basta con ir indecente por ahí que encima se dedica a perseguirme**.

-**No se equivoque señorita, yo iba hacia l****a caja a pagar mis compras, es usted quien se ha girado sin mirar.**

R: **Ya...claro...que casualidad**- volvía a alzar la voz.

F:** ¡Rachel...basta!**- le ordenó Finn- **disculpe señor, está un poco nerviosa**- se excusó con el hombre, que ya decidía alejarse de la pareja y zanjar aquella discusión.

R:** Ok...ok...ponte de su lado-** le recriminó.

F: **No seas imbécil...deja de parecer paranoica y espérame aquí-** espetó colocándole uno de los ridículos gorros que le había entregado para que se los probara- **voy a pagar los ****pantalones y nos marchamos, ¿ok?.**

Rachel mostraba una actitud infantil, desviando la mirada del chico que no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto.

Estaba adorable. La morena, con aquél gorro de grandes orejeras y un gran pompón en la parte superior, se cruzó de brazos mientras Finn le dejaba un divertido beso en la frente y se alejaba, dispuesto a formar cola en la caja dónde debía pagar las prendas.

A Rachel no le importó nada. Estaba molesta y no cambiaba su actitud, hasta que su vista volvía a perderse en el exterior de la tienda.

Quinn volvía a hacer acto de presencia en el pasillo, abandonando el local con varias bolsas en sus manos.

La observó. La rubia se detenía frente a uno de los escaparates y en un rápido gesto, atendía su teléfono móvil, que parecía sonar.

Rachel no se movía. Se limitaba a observar la actitud de Quinn, esperando quizás descubrir algo que sentía iba a suceder y efectivamente, su intuición no fallaba. Apenas unos segundos más tarde, Quinn se giraba y comenzaba a alzar su mano, saludando con efusividad a alguien que debía acercarse por ese lado.

Rachel no veía desde su posición quien iba a aparecer y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al descubrir a un chico.

Era alto, quizás un poco menos que Finn, delgado pero con buen físico. Una media melena casi cubría su rostro.

No pudo observar mucho más. El chico se fundió en un intenso abrazo con Quinn, a la que terminó incluso por alzar y dar varias vueltas en el aire.

Las carcajadas de la rubia se dejaron oír hasta en el interior de la tienda.

Rachel caminaba lentamente, buscando una mejor posición para averiguar quién era aquél chico y a qué se debía tanta alegría.

La relación con la rubia estaba en una fase extraña.

Lo sucedido en Nueva York durante las Nacionales fue un duro golpe para Quinn, que decidió tratar de olvidarse para siempre de Finn.

El chico había elegido a Rachel y Quinn terminó aceptándolo.

Su actitud desde entonces fue más cordial con ella, terminando aquellos últimos días de clases sin provocar ningún conflicto.

No obstante, la curiosidad invadía a Rachel, que tras ver aquella escena entre la rubia y aquél misterioso chico, no dudó en acercarse hasta la entrada de la tienda.

En ese instante, la pareja con los brazos entrelazados y aun sonriendo abandonaban la zona, perdiéndose entre las personas que inundaban el ancho pasillo.

Rachel la siguió con la mirada y descubrió que algo cayó al suelo de una de las bolsas que portaba Quinn, justo cuándo el chico terminaba aquél eufórico abrazo.

La morena no lo dudó y corrió hacia el lugar, tratando de alcanzar el objeto para entregárselo a la rubia y terminó sorprendiéndose cuando descubrió que era n pequeño estuche con varios lápices de carboncillo y difuminos.

Varios segundos pasaron hasta que fue consciente que tenia que detener a la pareja para entregarle aquella caja, pero Quinn y el chico ya se habían perdido por completo.

A su alrededor, todo transcurría con normalidad, con el vaivén de los clientes de aquél centro comercial, aunque no era una normalidad absoluta. Algo sucedía y fue consciente cuando la gente comenzaba a detenerse para mirarla.

No entendía que pasaba, pero todos la miraban sorprendidos. Sólo el sonido de una ensordecedora alarma que ya llevaba varios segundos sonando, la sacó de su pensamiento.

No pudo hacer mucho más.

Cuándo quiso darse cuenta, las fuertes manos de un guarda de seguridad sujetaban a la morena que no comprendía que sucedía.

-**Señorita, acompáñeme**- ordenó el hombre con el gesto serio.

R:** ¿Qué?... ¿yo?... ¿por qué?-** preguntó asustada.

-**No creerá que va a robar y se va a ir así, sin más**- espetó tirando de la morena para que le acompañase.

Rachel trataba de deshacerse de la insistencia del hombre.

R:** ¿Qué dice de robar?...yo no estoy robando**- espetó alzando la voz.

-**¿Ah no?... ¿y ese go****rro?**- le indicó con el dedo.

Rachel palideció. Alzó la mano que tenia libre y descubrió que el gorro que Finn le había colocado permanecía en su cabeza.

R: **¡****Oh...dios...! ¡no, no... le juro que no iba a robarlo...! ¡solo...solo salí porque vi a una a****miga!**- Rachel comenzaba a tartamudear mientras trataba de explicar que había sucedido.

-**Sí, claro...una amiga-** el guardia no atendía a razones y obligaba a la morena a que le acompañase a base de tirones.

La gente que había en aquella zona no perdían detalle alguno de la detención y Rachel comenzaba a entrar en un estado de pánico difícil de asimilar.

F: **¿Rachel?**-Finn se sorprendía al ver como aquél guardia se llevaba a la morena hacia el interior de la tienda.-**¿qué has hecho?**

R**: Finn..**.-exclamó con dramatismo- **¡sálvame...sálvame!**

Fue en vano. Aquél guardia de seguridad no estaba por la labor de aceptar la petición de la morena y terminó llevándola hacia el interior de la tienda, a una pequeña habitación dónde Rachel terminó pagando el gorro para evitar un conflicto mayor.

La vergüenza que pasó al abandonar la tienda fue la peor situación de su vida y Finn se encargó de que no se apartara de su mente durante todo el trayecto de vuelta a su casa.

F: **No me puedo creer lo que ha sucedido...y todo po****r discutir con ese anciano**- el chico no paraba de hablar.

Rachel caminaba molesta, guardando silencio mientras se acercaban al jardín de su propia casa.-**¿Qué va a ser lo siguiente?-** le recriminó al tiempo que se detenían frente a la casa.

R: **Finn, basta..****. ¿crees que no me siento mal por lo que ha sucedido?...esa detención va a aparecer en mi curriculum para siempre**- respondía realmente enfadada.

F: **Ni siquiera ha sido una detención, Rachel...sólo un guarda de seguridad que te obliga a pagar algo que has ****estado a punto de robar.**

R: **¡Yo no iba a robar nada!...no me di cuenta que tenía ese estúpido gorro puesto...vi a Quinn y quise saludarla...nada más**- mintió.

F: **Ya...**

R:** Finn, no quiero seguir discutiendo...es absurdo, jamás me ibas a entender.**

F: **No..****. no te comprendo, la verdad es que hoy te has comportado como una cría**.- sentenció.

R: **¿Una cría?...me estaban deteniendo, ¿que quieres que haga?...que ría y diga "oh...genial, me llevan detenida por robo"- **espetó con ironía.

F:** No ha sido solo eso...**

R: **¿Ah no?**- preguntó sorprendida-** ¿y qué más hice que te hace pensar que soy una cría?**

F: **Tu comportamiento con ese anciano... ¿que hacías?... ¿por qué le recriminas nada?...es su vida.**

R: **Me estaba persiguiendo... no viste la mirada que me lanzó, se reí****a de mí**.

F: **Imaginaciones tuyas**...-hizo una pausa-**¿y qué pasa conmigo?**

R: **¿Qué pasa contigo?**- preguntó confusa.

F: **¿Yo también soy indecente?...porque tu actitud en el probador fue como si te diese asco.**

R: **¿Qué?... ¿qué dices Finn?, ¿cómo me vas a dar**** asco?**

F: **Eso fue lo que sentí...ni siquiera te atrevías a mirarme sólo porque estaba en ropa interior... ¿que clase de novios somos?**

R:** Eh...eh...para, ¿ok?**-interrumpió- **primero, no me das asco...es sólo que acababa de pasar eso con ese tipo y no era mo****mento para que te burlaras de mí...y segundo, te recuerdo que tú y yo no somos novios.**

F:** ¿Qué?-** espetó molesto- **hace una semana me dijiste que me ibas a dar una oportunidad.**

R:** Te dije que íbamos a estar juntos en el siguiente año...**

F: **¿Y esto que es?****... ¿el pasado?**- se mostraba irónico.

R: **Finn...yo te quiero, lo sabes...pero vamos a estar medio verano separados**.

F: **Porque tú quieres...te he dicho que vengas conmigo de vacaciones**-interrumpió.

R: **No...no lo entiendes, yo...yo tengo cosas que hacer, ****necesito tomar esas clases de teatro y prepararme para mi último año...Finn, puede que para ti solo sea pasar vacaciones, pero para mí es un tiempo libre que tengo que aprovechar...¿entiendes?.**

F:** ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso para que no quieras ser mi chica?**

R: **Quiero serlo...pero cuando volvamos a vernos...cuando podamos compartir tiempo**-hizo una pausa- **¿de qué nos sirve ser novios si no vamos a vernos?.**

F: **Eso es muy feo, Rachel...¿no me quieres? O…¿es que prefieres estar sola por si acaso aparece ****alguien?**

R: **No digas estupideces-** trató de abrazar al chico- **sabes que lo único que me importa es concentrarme en el teatro y en el canto, es lo que voy a hacer.**

F: **Ese es tu problema-** evitó que le abrazase- ** lo que yo digo son estupideces porque tú solo**** piensas en ti.**

R: **Finn..**.-se lamentó.

El chico se apartó de la morena y regresaba a su coche, dispuesto a marcharse de allí. Rachel siguió sus pasos tratando de detenerlo.

R: **Finn...no te vayas a así.**

F: **Que más da...no somos novios**- espetó molesto al tiempo que abría la puerta del coche.

R: **Vamos Finn...te vas mañana...no puedes dejarme así.**

F:** Rachel...sinceramente, ahora mismo no me apetece ni siquiera despedirme.**

R: **Finn por favor- **volvía a suplicar-** no me hagas esto...creía que todo estaba clar****o entre nosotros.**

El chico arrancaba el coche y lanzaba una última mirada antes de marcharse.

F: **Clarisimo Rachel...todo está clarisimo.**


	3. ¡¡Bruja!

Capitulo 2

¡Bruja!

No, no había sido la mejor de las ideas.

Rachel caminaba aquella mañana aún con el malestar de haber permitido que Finn se marchase de Lima sin una despedida, sin haber comprendido lo que realmente quiso decirle.

Se había marchado a Argentina con su familia y no se había dignado a despedirse de ella por aquél estúpido enfrentamiento que tuvieron.

Rachel se sentía culpable y no podía evitar pensar en ello mientras se dirigía hacia el centro cultural, dónde debía dejar la solicitud para comenzar aquél taller de teatro que la iba a mantener distraída todo el verano. Algo que había estado planeando desde hacía meses y que no podía dejar pasar.

Sin embargo, temía o intuía que aquella discusión con el chico, le iba a traer algún que otro quebradero de cabeza y remordimiento de conciencia.

Definitivamente no era un buen día, ni decirle aquello al chico había sido la mejor de las ideas.

Sólo había dos cosas que podrían ayudarla a pensar en otra cosa en aquella mañana.

Apuntarse a sus ansiadas clases y visitar a Quinn.

En su bolso guardaba la pequeña caja con lápices de carboncillo que la tarde anterior había perdido en el centro comercial. Debía entregársela y a la vez, tratar de averiguar quien era aquél chico con el que se encontró la rubia y que terminó causando su despiste con el maldito gorro.

La oficina del centro se encontraba vacía. Le extrañó. Normalmente, siempre había gente haciendo cola para acceder a alguno de aquellos talleres de teatro, pero aquella mañana, la única que estaba allí era la desesperante y antipática señora Frinks.

R: **Buenos día****s Sra. Frinks, ¿cómo se encuentra hoy**?- preguntó tratando de recibir una atención un tanto más amable.

-**¿Me ve con ganas de charlar?**- respondió malhumorada.

R: **Disculpe-** se lamentó. Sabía que era complicado hablar con aquella señora de una forma cordial y amena- **no quiero interrumpirle demasiado, sólo vine a traer la solicitud para el curso de teatro**- espetó dejando sobre el mostrador el formulario debidamente rellenado.

-**¿Ahora?**- preguntó alzando una de las cejas- **lo siento pero es tarde.**

R: **¿Cómo?... ****¿qué dice de tarde?...en ese cartel indica que el horario de oficina es de 9 a 13...y son las 11, no puede decirme que es tarde**- espetó confundida.

-**El plazo de inscripción se cerraba el día 15, ¿sabe en qué día vive?** - cuestionó con sarcasmo.

Rachel palideció. Instintivamente miró la pequeña pantalla de su teléfono móvil y comprobaba que aquél jueves era 16 de Junio.

R: **¡Oh dios mio!**- exclamó con dramatismo- **no...****no****...seguro que aún pueden admitirme.**

-**Lo siento, el cupo está cubiert****o, no se aceptan más solicitudes.**- respondía volviendo la vista hacia su ordenador.

R: **No...no**- comenzó a alzar la voz- **no lo entiende...yo tengo que hacer ese curso, soy Rachel ****Berry, ¿me oye?...soy actriz y necesito ese curso para prepararme...**

-**Pues p****ara ser actriz, no sabe en que día vive...no sé como va a llevar su agenda profesional.**

R:** Sí sé en qué día vivo**...-interrumpió enfadada- **es solo que ayer...ayer estuve preparando un viaje y no me fijé en que día era.**

-**Mala suerte**.

R: **No...o****iga- **se apoyaba sobre el mostrador- **no puede hacerme esto...por favor, necesito dar esas clases... ¿que voy a hacer durante el verano?, mis padres me van a enviar a algún lugar lejano, sin amigos, sin nada que aprender si no entro en éste taller**- mintió. Necesitaba ablandar el corazón de aquella fría mujer, pero no parecía surtir efecto alguno.

-**Disculpe señorita, pero tengo mucho trabajo**.- zanjó el asunto.

R**: Está bien…está bien**- trató de calmarse- **oiga, sé que usted y yo podemos llegar a un acuerdo…entre ****nosotras, sin que nadie lo sepa.**

**-¿De qué habla?.**

R: **Ya sabe… ¿c****uánto me puede costar que usted haga como que hoy es 15?.-** preguntó de forma casi imperceptible, tratando de ser discreta.

**-¿Me quiere sobornar?-** preguntó completamente enfadada.

R**: No…no ****esa palabra es muy fea…yo solo digo que usted seguro que puede…**

**-¡Márchese!-** exclamó.

R: **¿Qué?...vamos, por favor ayúdeme.**

-**Márchese ¡ya!, ****¡****irresponsable malcriada****!****.**

Rachel entró en cólera. Aquellas palabras rompieron toda firmeza por tratar bien a aquella mujer y sus ojos se llenaban de ira.

R: **Es usted...es usted… no tiene derecho a llamarme malcriada me oye… es usted una… no, no tiene sentimientos y ni compasión...por eso...por eso seguro que la llaman como la llaman...**-Rachel comenzaba a alejarse del mostrador sin dejar de señalar a la mujer, con la rabia apoderándose de su rostro.

-**Si vuelve a decir algo más, llamo a seguridad-** le amenazó la mujer.

Rachel se removía inquieta. Otra "detención" como la de la tarde anterior no entraba dentro de sus planes. Primero robo y luego escándalo publico.

No, mejor no. Pero la rabia no iba a poder contenerse demasiado en su interior y tenía que gritarle a aquella mujer lo que pensaba.

R: **Es usted...es usted una.**..- volvía a hablar mientras se acercaba a la puerta- **¡bruja!**- gritó al tiempo que salía corriendo hacia el pasillo**- ¡maldita bruja solterona!**

Lo había dicho, le había gritado bruja y solterona sin contemplaciones y ahora salía de allí a marchas forzadas, imaginando que varios guardias le pisaban los talones, dispuestos a detenerla y llevarla a prisión por aquél incidente. Toda su carrera profesional pasaba ante sus ojos. Una maldita vieja bruja iba a arruinar su futuro.

¿Qué sería de ella en la cárcel?, ¿quien le iba a contratar?. Las preguntas golpeaban su mente al ritmo que su imaginación comenzaba a escuchar los pasos, las voces, incluso los ladridos de aquellos perros rabiosos que solían llevar los policías. Todo mientras corría por aquél vacío pasillo.

Tenía que alejarse de allí lo antes posible.

Rachel no era consciente que la mujer, ni se había inmutado por aquel supuesto insulto. Permanecía en su escritorio, ignorando por completo el hecho mientras Rachel huía de su imaginaria persecución.

Una carrera exhausta hasta el exterior de aquél edificio que trajo uno de los mayores imprevisto que había imaginado.

El golpe fue tan duro que salió despedida y cayó de espaldas.

Rachel no entendía que había sucedido cuando trataba de recuperarse tras la aparatosa caída y levantarse del suelo. Sus ojos, después de comprobar que todo en su cuerpo estaba bien, fueron a detenerse sobre el culpable de aquel doloroso encontronazo.

Y se sorprendió al descubrir que el culpable, era una chica, una chica de pelo corto y rubio que miraba incrédula hacia la morena al tiempo que permanecía sentada en el suelo, efecto también del violento golpe que se llevó.

R: **¿Quinn?**- espetó lamentándose.

Q: **Rachel... ¿qué diablos haces?-** preguntaba totalmente incrédula.

R: **¡****Oh dios mio...Quinn!**- se apresuró a levantarse para tratar de socorrer a la chica- **lo...lo siento.**

Q: **Rachel-** recriminaba- **¿dónde ibas a así?...casi me matas.**

R: **Lo siento...lo siento Quinn**- respondió mientras trataba de ayudarla a levantar del suelo.

Q: **Dios...menudo golpe me has dado**- se quejaba al ponerse de pie.

R:** ¿Te hice ****daño?-** preguntaba al ver como la rubia se tocaba con preocupación el hombro.

Q: **No lo sé...trato de descubrir que no me falta ninguna extremidad**- respondía con sarcasmo- **dios...mi carpeta**- exclamaba al ver que varias hojas se habían salido de una pequeña carpeta que llevaba y que quedó abierta en el suelo tras el impacto.

R: **Ya...ya te ayudo**- se apresuraba a recoger las hojas.

Q: **Deja...ya me ocupo**- interrumpió tomando la carpeta y colocando las hojas en su interior.

R: **Lo siento Quinn**- volvía a disculparse con un halo de tristeza en su rostro.

Q: **¿Dónde ibas a así?**

R:** Huía**- respondió más calmada. Aquél golpe también le sirvió para volver a la realidad y descubrir que nadie le perseguía.

Q: **¿De quien?**- Quinn lanzaba una mirada hacia el interior, buscando el culpable de aquella supuesta persecución.

R: **De los guardias...acabo de llamar bruja a la señora Frinks y pensé que había llamado a seguridad.**- explicaba volviendo a recuperar el nerviosismo-** aunque veo que me equivoqué**- espetó lanzando una mirada hacia el interior.

Quinn esbozó una leve sonrisa al escuchar la historia.

Q:** ¿Qué te ha pasado con ella?**- preguntaba divertida al tiempo que colocaba las hojas en el interior de la carpeta. Quinn también conocía el carácter de aquella mujer.

R:** No ****ha querido recoger mi solicitud para un curso de teatro...es una imbécil.**

Q: **¿Por?... ¿por qué no la ha aceptado?**- preguntaba curiosa.

R:** Porque debí haberla entregado ayer-** se lamentaba- **llegué tarde y el plazo ya está cerrado...me voy a quedar sin teat****ro todo el verano.**

Q: **¿Y qué culpa tiene la señora Frinks para que le llames bruja?...ha sido tu culpa, ¿no?**.

R: **No... ha sido culpa de Finn...por su culpa olvidé que día era-** se excusó.

Quinn torció su gesto. Definitivamente, seguía sin asimilar que ambos estuvieran juntos.

Q:** Bueno, pues grítale a él...no a la señora Frinks-** espetó tratando de zanjar el tema- **perdona, tengo que entrar...yo aún estoy a tiempo de dejar mi solicitud.**

Quinn esquivaba a la morena y se acercaba a la puerta, mostrando una extraña sonrisa.

R:** ¿Te vas a apuntar a algo?-** preguntó curiosa.

Q: **Puede…**

R: **¿A qué?**

Q: **No quiero que me dejen fuera...entra conmigo y te enteras**- espetó dejando a la morena en el exterior.

Rachel dudaba. Volver a entrar suponía enfrentarse de nuevo con aquella bruja, pero la curiosidad le invadía y optó por seguir sus pasos.

Eso sí, mientras Quinn ya se adentraba en el interior de la oficina, Rachel permanecía en absoluto silencio junto a la puerta, evitando ser vista por la "bruja" y tratando de escuchar todo lo que decía Quinn.

Q: **Hola señora Frinks**- saludaba con el gesto serio- **vengo a traerle las solicitudes de la acampada.**

-**Perfecto**- respondía sin cambiar su gesto- ** el lunes en clase le explicaran lo que deben llevar y demás.**

Q: **Ok...eh...también traigo la solicitud de Dave Cooper.**

**-Déjela junto a la suya- **le indicó sin mostrar demasiado interés.

Q: **Ok...que tenga buen día**- terminó de entregar las solicitudes y abandonó la pequeña oficina.

R:** ¿Por qué a ti no te ha dicho nada?**- Rachel asaltó a Quinn en mitad del pasillo.

Q:** ¡Dios...!**-exclamó tras asustarse, llevándose la mano al pecho- **pretendes matarme...****¿verdad?**

R: **Ups...lo siento, pensé que sabías que estaba aquí-** se disculpó.

Q:** ¿Cómo lo voy a saber?...¿crees que veo a ****través de las paredes?**

R**: Da igual... explícame, ¿por qué a ti esa mujer te trata bien y a mi no?.**

Quinn caminaba ya hacia la salida del edificio, con Rachel a su lado.

Q:** No me ha tratado bien, sólo ha sido normal...lo típico cuando no llamas bruja a ****las personas**.- espetó con sarcasmo.

R:** No tiene gracia...**-se molestó- **oye... ¿te vas de acampada?**

Q:** Eso espero.**- respondió.

R: **¿Dónde?...¿con quien?...¿cuándo?**.

Quinn se detuvo al salir al exterior y cuestionó con la mirada a Rachel, que rápidamente se dio cuenta de su intromisión.

R:** Lo...lo siento-** volvía a disculparse.

Q:** Vamos al lago Hope, en la reserva natural del parque de St Mary.**

R:** Amm... ¿y con quién vas?**

Q: **Con unos compañeros de un curso.**

R: **¿Curso?**

Q:** Sí-** respondió al tiempo que tomaba su teléfono móvil y comenzaba a teclear- **es un curso de pintura y dibujo.**

R: **¿Pintura?**- preguntó sorprendida.-**ahora entiendo**- espetó al recordar que aún guardaba en su bolso la pequeña cajita con los lápices de carboncillo.

Q: **¿Qué entiendes?**

R:** Esto-** respondió sacando el estuche con los lápices- **es tuyo.**

Quinn la miró sorprendida.

Q: ¿**Cómo?**

R: **Se te cayó ayer en el centro comercial...quise devolvértelo pero te marchaste muy rápido y no te volví a ver...pensaba ir a llevártelo hoy.**

Quinn seguía sorprendida al tiempo que tomaba la caja entre sus manos.

Q:** ¿Estabas en el centro comercial?**

R: **Si...estaba comprando ropa con Finn y te vi salir de una de las tiendas.**

Q: **Guau...ayer me volví loca buscándolo...desistí tras no encontrarlos y pensaba i****r a comprar otros-** respondía guardando la caja en su bolso-** gracias.**

R:** De nada...aunque, por tu culpa sufrí una de las peores experiencias de mi vida.**

Q: **¿Por mi culpa?... ¿que hice?**

R: **Cuando vi que se te cayó eso de la bolsa, salí de la tienda sin da****rme cuenta que llevaba un estúpido gorro puesto y...bueno, empezó a sonar la alarma y el guarda de seguridad pensaba que iba a robarlo.**

Quinn comenzaba a sonreír al tiempo que la morena relataba el hecho.

Q: **No me lo creo... ¿te detuvieron por robo?**- preguntó aguantando la risa.

R: **Sí...y no tiene gracia-** amenazó- **¿sabes lo que puede suponer tener eso en mi curriculum?**

Q: **Pero... ¿que hacías con ese gorro?**

R: **Fue**** el estúpido de Finn...me lo puso para divertirse y a mi se me olvidó quitármelo.**

Quinn volvía a ceder en su risa, cambiando el gesto por uno más sereno.

Q:** ¿Qué tal estáis?... ¿por qué no ha venido a acompañarte?**

R:** Porque está volando hacia Argentina...de hecho, ahora mismo debe estar sobrevolando México más o menos.**

Q: **Vaya... ¿y eso?**

R:** Se fue con su madre, Kurt y su padre de vacaciones, va a estar dos semanas allí y luego vuelan hacia Kentuky a conocer a la familia de Kurt o no sé...**

Q: **¿Y por qué no has ido tu?, ¿no te ha invitado?**- el teléfono de Quinn comenzaba a sonar y la rubia interrumpía la conversación para atender la llamada, ante la curiosa mirada de la morena.

Q**: Dime Dave...si, estoy esperando...no... no, claro...tengo el coche así que yo te llevo...ok...ahora te veo.**- se despidió- **lo siento, tenía que atender**- se disculpó ante la morena.

R:** No te preocupes...**

Q: **Entonces... ¿Finn se ha ido y tu te quedas aquí sin curso de teatro?, vaya...te compadezco.**

R:** Lo que más me duele es quedarme sin curso de teatro**- respondió sin ser consciente de lo que aquellas palabras podían denotar.

Q:** ¿Te da igual estar un mes sin verle?**

R: **No es eso...pero...bueno ya sabes como soy con el teatro y esas cosas.**

Q: **Ya.**

Quinn observaba la actitud de Rachel. Le descolocaba por completo verla así.

Rachel siempre había mostrado un interés inusual por estar junto a Finn, tanto que hizo que ella misma se quedara sin novio y ahora que ya estaba con él, que el chico le había elegido, parecía no importarle tenerlo lejos.

R:** Mejor no hablemos de él...cuéntame, ¿desde cuando te gusta la pintura?.**

Q: **Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, Rachel**- respondía tras comenzar a andar de nuevo hacia el coche.

R: **Ya veo...pero, ¿desde cuándo pintas?**

Q: **No pinto...solo trato de aprender**- respondía volviendo a mostrar una leve sonrisa- **llevo un año ****dando clases****.**

R: **¿Un año?...**

Q: **Rachel...mi vida no se reduce al Glee ni al instituto.**

R:** Guau... ¿y cuando me vas a enseñar algunos de tus dibujos?**- preguntaba divertida- **porque los que vi en los baños no dejaban mucho a la imaginación.**

Quinn dejaba escapar una pequeña carcajada al recordar las horribles caricaturas que había dibujado de la morena en los baños del instituto y Rachel terminó contagiándose de aquella risa.

Eran muy pocas las veces que había escuchado la risa de Quinn durante aquellos años y en aquél momento, le fascinó.

R: **Me gusta verte sonreír**- fue sincera.

Quinn reaccionó a aquella confesión bajando la mirada mientras se detenía en la acera, junto al coche.

R:** Oye... ¿y que hay que hacer para ir a esa acampada?-** preguntó tratando de no hacer sentir incomoda a la rubia.

Q: **Pertenecer al curso de pintura...es...es una acampada de convivencia**...-explicó- **pasamos una semana en la reserva, conociéndonos, haciendo barbacoas...celebrando el cuatro de julio...no sé, es divertido.**

R:** ¿Ya has ****ido?**

Q:** Sí, el año pasado...apuntarme al curso fue lo mejor para no morir de angustia por Beth.**

R:** Vaya... ¿y aun aceptan solicitudes para ese taller?**

Q: **No lo sé...eso es algo que debes preguntarle a la señora Frinks-** respondió divertida.

Pero a Rachel no le hizo demasiada gracia. Era recordarle el nombre de la mujer y el mal humor le volvía a acechar.

Sin embargo, aquél leve momento de malestar, fue disuelto rápidamente al observar una curiosa escena.

Un chico, el mismo que estaba con Quinn en el centro comercial, se acercaba en silencio hacia ambas y se colocaba tras la espalda de la rubia, a la que sin previo aviso, tapó los ojos con las manos.

-**¿Quien soy?**- preguntó divertido.

Q: **Mmmm**-murmuró tras el pequeño susto- **¿el chico más guapo de Chicago?**

-**Mmmm... mal**- respondió apartando las manos- **soy el chico más guapo de todo el país**- bromeó.

Quinn se contagió de la sonrisa y terminó abrazando al chico ante la atenta mirada de Rachel.

Q:** Cierto...el más guapo del país-** terminaba aceptando tras saludarlo.

-**Hola-** el chico lanzó una mirada hacia Rachel, que permanecía en silencio.

Un silencio que se transformó en rubor al sentir la mirada y la espectacular sonrisa de aquél chico frente a ella.

Era alto y delgado, como ya dedujo en el centro comercial. El pelo le cubría hasta los hombros, cayendo completamente desaliñado. Una fina barba se dibujaba en su rostro, dándole un aire desenfrenado.

Una perfecta y blanca dentadura se mostraba en aquella sonrisa, siendo la pareja perfecta de dos rasgados ojos oscuros.

R: **Hola**- acertó a responder.

Q: **Dave...ella es Rachel-** se apresuró a presentarlos- **es...es compañera de clase.**

D: **Ah...encantado Rachel-** saludó.

Q: **Él es Dave**- se dirigió a la morena.

Rachel sonreía tras aquella breve presentación.

D: **¿Tú ****también vienes a la acampada?**- preguntó curioso.

Q: **Eh no**- interrumpió la rubia- **ella es actriz...y cantante, nada que ver con la pintura.**

D:** ¿Cantante?...vaya, tengo que escuchar eso.**

R: **Cuando quieras**- respondió sonriente.

Q: **Eh...bueno**- volvía a interrumpir- **será mejor que nos marchemos, no quiero que mi madre empiece a ponerme de mal humor tan temprano.**

D:** Ok...vamos.**

Q: **Rachel...lo siento pero se nos hace tarde, hablamos en otro momento, ¿ok?**

R: **Claro...no te preocupes...yo, yo también tengo cos****as que hacer-** trató de sonar convincente.

Q: **Pasa un buen verano-** sonrió- **y prueba en otros lugares, igual...encuentras algún curso de teatro que merezca la pena.**

R: **Lo haré**- respondía segundos antes de ver como Quinn y Dave se adentraban en el coche de la rubia y ponía en marcha el motor para apartarse de allí.

Rachel les observaba. La curiosidad le estaba invadiendo. Aquél chico era un completo desconocido para ella y por lo que pudo deducir, provenía de Chicago pero, ¿que hacía allí?, ¿por qué lo conocía Quinn? y lo que es más importante, ¿qué era para Quinn aquél chico?...¿amigo?, ¿compañero de taller?...¿novio?

Había perdido la oportunidad de preguntarle, quizás porque aun no tenía esa confianza con Quinn.

No podía tentarla demasiado, suficiente mal le hizo todas aquellas discusiones por Finn, como para encima meterse de entrometida en su vida.

Pero algo empezó a cambiar aquella maldita mañana en la que todo parecía volverse contra ella. Quizás perderse ese taller de teatro, le habría otras puertas y nunca estaba de más aprender cosas nuevas.

Sólo había una contra después de esos pros: enfrentarse de nuevo a "la bruja".

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…Rachel contaba los pasos que la separaban de la oficina mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Sentía que su respiración se volvía tan fuerte que seguro que podían oírla desde el exterior.

Apenas se asomó un par de centímetros tras el marco de la puerta para observar a la Sra. Frinks. Estaba inmersa en su pantalla de ordenador, completamente ausente hasta que se atrevió a hablar.

R: **Se….señora Frinks**- tartamudeó.

**-¡Tú!**


	4. 10 minutos

Capitulo 3

10 minutos

Q: **¿Por qué tardas tanto?**

S: **Me estoy vistiendo...ya voy**

Q: **Diez minutos, ¿me oyes?...si no estás aquí en 10 minutos, me pongo el pijama y me acuesto**.

S: **No seas aguafiestas...**

Q: **¡10 minutos!**- exclamó segundos antes de cortar la llamada y dejarse caer sobre el sillón de su escritorio.

Llevaba casi 30 minutos esperando a Santana para salir aquella noche. La latina la obligaba a hacerlo con la excusa de que no iban a verse el resto del verano.

A Quinn, salir con la chica no le disgustaba demasiado, lo que no le gustaba era tener que esperarla porque nunca estaba lista a la hora pactada.

Su ordenador la iba a entretener durante esos minutos de espera. Prefería mantenerse en su habitación hasta que llegase la chica y no tener que responder al rutinario cuestionario que su madre le realizaba cada vez que salía.

Un vistazo a sus redes sociales y su email fue lo único que hizo. Todo estaba revisado y más que revisado. No había nada nuevo que pudiese entretenerla en aquellos minutos y tras desechar la idea de ver videos, optó por adentrarse en la página que Kurt y Mike habían creado para el Glee Club.

Allí podían ver los videos que tenían de las actuaciones en las competiciones, grabados por Will, escuchar canciones que grababan ellos mismos y sobretodo llevar a cabo la finalidad de aquél grupo, mantener el contacto entre ellos.

Un pequeño chat aparecía en el margen inferior derecho. El nombre de todos los componentes del coro se mostraban con un sombreado gris, excepto el de Rachel, que aparecía iluminado en verde, síntoma inequívoco de que estaba conectada.

La morena ya había descubierto también a Quinn pero no iba a hablarle. En muchas ocasiones se había encontrado en esa situación y nunca dio el paso para hablar con ella a través de aquél chat y no lo iba a hacer ahora tampoco, era algo tan habitual que ni siquiera le daba importancia.

Sin embargo, parecía que la rubia si estaba dispuesta a entablar una pequeña conversación con ella.

Quinn dice:

**¿Estás? **

**-**20:45 pm-

Rachel se sorprendió y tras esperar unos segundos, decidió contestarle.

Rachel dice:

**Hola Quinn, ¿que tal?.**

**-**20:48 pm-

Quinn dice:

**Hola, hey...¿conseguiste encontrar otro curso?.**

-20:49 pm-

Rachel dice:

**No...todas las vacantes están cubiertas.**

-20:50 pm-

Quinn dice:

**¿No has averiguado si hay mas cursos?.**

-20:53 pm-

Rachel dice:

**No...no hay, pero no importa, ya me apunté a uno que nada tiene que ver**

.-20:55 pm-

Quinn dice:

**Bien entonces...al menos no te aburres.**

-20:56 pm-

Rachel dice:

**Si...espero tener un verano entretenido.**

-20:58 pm-

**#Flashback#**

El pulso se aceleraba en su pecho, sentía que le faltaba la respiración y sus piernas mantenían la tensión necesaria para salir corriendo de allí, si fuese necesario.

Lo había hecho. Tras ver cómo Quinn se marchaba con aquél chico, no dudó en retroceder y volver al interior del centro cultural.

Sabía que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo directamente. Aquella mujer parecía lanzar llamaradas de fuego y ella iba a encontrarse de nuevo con ella, después de su apresurado insulto.

R:** Sra Frinks**- Rachel se asomaba tímidamente a la oficina de la mujer.

**-****¡Tú!,** **¿Qué haces aquí?**- espetó malhumorada-** ¿quieres que llame a seguridad?.**

R:** No...no, por favor...sólo vine a disculparme**- mentía- **de veras, lo siento...no quise insultarle, es sólo que...bueno me sentí mal y...lo siento, lo siento de veras.**

-**Está bien, ya te has disculpado, ahora márchate.**

R: **Espere...por favor...sé que ya no hay plazas para el curso**- Rachel se adentraba lentamente en la oficina- **pero...he oído hablar de un curso de pintura y quería saber si...bueno, si hay plazas.**

-**¿Pintura?... ¿tu no eras cantante?**- preguntó desconfiada.

R: **Me interesa todo tipo de arte...y la pintura es uno de ellos.**

**-¿Pretendes reírte de mi?.**

R**: No…no, lo juro ****Sra.**** Frinks, necesito hacer algo éste verano y si no he podido acceder al teatro, al menos déjeme que lo intente con otra cosa.**

No se fiaba. Aquella mujer miraba a Rachel de forma amenazadora, esperando descubrir si aquello no era alguna estrategia de la chica para poder colarse en las clases de teatro que ya estaban cubiertas, pero Rachel no dudaba.

Esperaba impaciente, aguantando la mirada de la mujer y dispuesta a acceder a aquél curso de dibujo y pintura.

-**Rellene esa solicitud y márchese**- espetó entregándole un formulario.

R: **Gracias Sra. Frinks**- se abalanzó contra el mostrador dispuesta a rellenar el documento.

-**No tengo todo el día, así que dese prisa.**

R**: Sí…eh…**- balbuceó

**-¿Qué?.**

R: **¿Me….me deja un bolígrafo?**

**#FlashbackOff#**

Quinn dice:

**Eso está bien, hey...lo siento, Santana acaba de llegar, hablamos en otra ocasión.**

-21:00 pm-

Rachel dice:

**¿Vais a salir?.**

-21:01 pm-

Quinn dice:

**Sí. Está insoportable. Ciao.**

-21:02 pm-

Rachel dice:

**Yo también voy a salir con...**

Quinn está desconectada

Rachel no terminó de teclear aquella ya había cerrado el chat.

No se molestó. Realmente le sorprendió que le hubiese hablado para preguntarle y más aun preocupándose por si había encontrado algún curso. Lo que no sospechaba Quinn era que Rachel había conseguido acceder al mismo taller de pintura que ella.

Saber cuál iba a ser su reacción le provocaba algo de tensión, quizás por eso prefirió callarlo y esperar a que llegara el lunes. No quería agobiarse antes de empezar y la noche también comenzaba para ella.

Quinn y Santana no tardaron en llegar al local dónde iban a pasar un par de horas.

S:** Me han hablado muy bien de éste lugar.**- Santana trataba de convencer a Quinn tras haberle obligado a salir.

Q:** No estoy muy interesada, ya lo sabes...si he salido es porque no te voy a ver en todo el verano.**

S: **Y porque me adoras-** espetaba divertida al tiempo que se adentraban en el lugar.

Q: **¿Cuándo vuelve Britt?**- cambió de tema.

S: **En Julio.**- respondió sin apenas prestarle atención. La latina ya se apresuraba en acercarse a la barra y elegir un pequeño rincón para tomar asiento en uno de los taburetes.

S: **¿Qué vas a querer?**

Q: **No sé...lo mismo que tú, supongo**- respondía al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada hacia su alrededor.

En el bar apenas había gente, sólo varios grupos de chicas se dispersaban en el interior.

El sonido de la música se mezclaba con el leve murmullo de las conversaciones y Quinn sintió algo extraño en aquél lugar.

Q: **San... ¿esto es un bar de ambiente?**- preguntó discretamente.

La latina ignoró la pregunta y rápidamente lanzó una mirada hacia uno de los laterales.

S:** ¡Hey...Emily!**- Santana se apartaba de repente de la barra y caminaba hacia el extremo opuesto ante la mirada de Quinn.- **¿qué haces aquí?**- preguntó al tiempo que saludaba a una chica que parecía estar sola en el local.

E:** Hola San...pues aquí, esperando a unas amigas...¿y tú?.**

S: **Estoy con una amiga...**-respondió- **¡ven Quinn, ven aquí!-** le hizo gestos para que la rubia acudiese a su encuentro.

Quinn no dudó y se acercó a ambas para ser presentada.

S: **Quinn ella es Emily...Em...ella es Quinn, es compañera de clase.**

E: **Encantada Quinn.**..-espetó sonriente.

Q: **Igualmente**- respondió saludándola.

E: **¿Dónde está Britt?**- preguntó tras el leve saludo.

S: **De vacaciones...eh...**-disimuló ante la fulminante y traviesa mirada de Quinn- **voy a pedir, ¿quieres algo Em?.**

E: **No...no te preocupes, ya estoy servida...además en breve llegarán Sandy y un par de amigas más.**

S:** Perfecto...**-sonreía al tiempo que se acercaba a la barra para pedir las bebidas que ella y Quinn iban a tomar.

E: **No te he visto nunca por aquí**- la chica buscó la conversación de Quinn.

Q: **Es la primera vez que vengo...Santana se empeñó.**

E: **Está bien probar nuevas experiencias**- sonreía divertida-** es un buen sitio para conocer gente.**

Quinn asentía con amabilidad, pero su gesto se iba truncando conforme aquella chica hablaba.

El tono de sus palabras llevaba un doble sentido que rápidamente comenzó a entender.

Q: **Bueno...lo único que me interesa ahora mismo es pasar un buen rato con San.**- respondió tratando de dar a entender que ella no iba buscando esas nuevas experiencias de las que hablaba.

E: **Pero nunca está de mas conocer gente nueva...por ejemplo, ahora mismo te voy a presentar a unas amigas**- espetaba sonriente al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada hacia la entrada del bar.

Quinn se giró y descubrió a tres chicas que entraban en el local.

Una alta, de larga melena rubia y unos ojos verdes que se veían a kilómetros era la primera en aparecer, tras ella aparecía otra chica, un poco más baja y con el pelo castaño. Parecía más sonriente que la primera.

Y por ultimo, tras aquellas dos chicas, aparecía otra...una tercera en discordia que provocó un nudo en el estomago de Quinn.

-**Hola Em- **saludaba con efusividad la chica de los ojos verdes- **¿qué tal?**- terminaba abrazándola.

Quinn no daba crédito.

Rachel tampoco esperaba encontrarse a Quinn en aquél lugar.

R: **¿Quinn?... ¿qué haces aquí?**- preguntó acercándose a la rubia.

E:** ¿Os conocéis?**- preguntó Emily tras saludar a la segunda de sus amigas.

Q: **Eh...**

S: **Toma Quinn**- Santana aparecía para entregarle la copa - **Oh dios... ¿Rachel?...****¿qué haces aquí?**- se sorprendió al descubrir a la morena junto a Quinn.

R:** Eh...vine con una amiga...con Sandy**- ambas miraron a la chica en cuestión. Era la segunda de las chicas que había entrado, la más bajita de pelo castaño que ya se disponía a saludar a Emily.

S: **No me lo puedo creer.**

E: **¿Qué ocurre San?.**

S:** No...nada, no tenia ni idea de que conocieras a Rachel.**

Quinn permanecía en silencio. Santana se había atrevido por primera vez a llevarla a un sitio así, quizás tratando de dar por aceptada su condición y no tener que hablar demasiado.

Quinn lo entendía. Sabía que a la latina no le gustaba hablar de aquello y no lo iba a reconocer, al menos no de otra manera que no fuese algo así.

Sabía perfectamente lo que había entre ella y Britt, pero nunca le juzgó ni le preguntó. Era su vida y si ella no lo contaba, no tenía por qué inmiscuirse.

Pero jamás pensó encontrarse a Rachel en un lugar así, menos aún con dos chicas completamente desconocidas para ella y que parecían conocer aquél local a la perfección.

E:** Chicas...mirad ella es Quinn**- Emily se apresuró en hacer la presentación de las chicas.

Santana si las conocía, pero no terminaba de comprender por qué conocían a Rachel.

E: **Quinn...ellas son Sandra o Sandy para los amigos y Chelsea.**

Q: **Encantada chicas-** reaccionó por fin.

Ambas saludaron a la rubia y pronto tomaron asiento en algunos de los taburetes que rodeaban la barra.

S: **¿De qué las conoces?**- Santana preguntó directamente a Rachel, que permanecía un tanto apartada de las otras chicas.

R:** Sandra es...es mi vecina, hemos sido amigas desde hace mucho tiempo.**

S: **No lo sabía.**

R: **Yo tampoco sabia que os conocíais...es la primera vez que salgo con ellas.**

S: **Qué casualidad...**

Quinn volvía a enmudecer. Aquella situación realmente le parecía surrealista. Y para Rachel no era menos.

Ella también sabía que Santana jugaba en otro equipo, era algo de sobra conocido por todos, pero a quien no se esperaba allí era a Quinn.

Su silencio demostraba que no se encontraba cómoda en aquella situación o al menos eso daba a entender.

Quinn optó por tomar su copa y sentarse en uno de los taburetes, observando las conversaciones que se daban entre las chicas y Santana.

Rachel se había alejado de ella, pero no pudo evitar acercarse y tratar de hacer de aquella situación, algo más ameno para Quinn.

R: **¿Qué tal Quinn?-** preguntó tímidamente.

Q**: Ya ves…**-fue escueta.

R: **No sabía que Santana conociera Emily**.

Q: **Yo tampoco.**

R: **¿Dónde está Britt?.**

Q**: De vacaciones.**

R:** ¿Cómo es que habéis venido aquí?**.

Q: **Idea de San**.

Quinn apenas miraba a la morena cada vez que respondía y Rachel empezaba a perder un poco la paciencia. Estaba intentando sacar algún tipo de conversación con la rubia, tratando de hacerla sentir un poco mejor ya que se mostraba molesta por estar allí, al menos eso era lo que aparentaba, pero veía que Quinn no estaba por la labor de mantener esa conversación. Solo una vez más, pensó la morena.

R:** Pero ¿venís aquí a menudo?**

Q: **No...es la primera vez que vengo...y no creo que vuelva más**- respondió tomando un sorbo de su copa.

R: **Bueno...tampoco está mal, no sé...hay música, buen ambiente...**

Q:** ¿Tu vienes mucho por aquí?.**

R: **Eh...no, sólo he venido un par de veces con Sandra y poco más.**

Q: **Am... pues que casualidad que justo nos encontremos hoy.**

R: **Si...no está mal, ¿no?**- espetó sonriente tratando de suavizar un poco la tensión que sin motivo alguno, se había creado entre ellas.

Q: **Si...mucha casualidad.**-sonó sarcástica.- **¿por qué no me lo has dicho en el chat?.**

R: **Porque no me dio tiempo...me dejaste con la frase a medio terminar.**

Q: **Ya...**

R:** ¿Qué ocurre?.**

Q:** Nada...me sigue pareciendo surrealista que nos encontremos aquí de casualidad.**

R: **¿Insinúas que escondo algo?**

Q: **No he dicho eso Rachel, sólo que es mucha casualidad que nos encontremos precisamente hoy en éste local.**

R: **Yo podría pensar lo mismo**- espetó molesta.

Q: **Yo no tengo nada que esconder**- fulminó con la mirada a Rachel.

R:** Pues ya somos dos**- fue irónica.

Rachel decidió volver a alejarse de Quinn y se acercó al grupo de chicas, tratando de meterse en la conversación y no pensar demasiado en la actitud de la rubia. Se cansó de recibir aquellas respuestas de mala gana.

Quinn no le dio importancia al gesto. Su única opción aquella noche era la de dejar que las horas pasasen hasta que Santana, con varias copas de más, decidiese marcharse.

Sin embargo, aquél deseo de la rubia por estar a solas no se iba a ser real. Chelsea, aquella chica que había entrado en el local dejando boquiabierta a la gran mayoría de chicas que había allí, se acercó disimuladamente y se colocó a su lado, dando la espalda al resto de amigas y tratando que nadie pudiese oír lo que estaba a punto de decirle a la rubia.

C: **Hey...¿te aburres?.**

Q:** Eh...no**- respondió un tanto incomoda.

C:** Pues lo parece.**

Q: **No...**

C:** Está bien...veo que no eres de muchas palabras.**

Q:** No te molestes, pero es que hoy no es mi mejor día**- se excusó.

C: **Bueno...en realidad yo solo venia a avisarte de una cosa.**

Q: **Dime...**

C: **¿Ves a la morena?**- preguntó al tiempo que se apartaba, dejando un pequeño espacio para que Quinn observase a Rachel.

Q: **¿Rachel?.**

C: **Ajam...Rachel.**

Q: **¿Qué oc****urre con ella?**

C: **Sabes qu****e tenemos que respetarnos, ¿no?**

Q: **No...no te entiendo**- respondió confundida.

C:** Escúchame rubia...llevo 3 días pendientes de esa morena y no...no estaría bien que me hicieras una mala jugada, ¿entiendes?.**

Q: **No...****lo siento pero no te entiendo**.

C: **Es mía...¿entiendes?.**

Quinn frunció el cejo.

Q: **¿Tuya?...¿Rachel?.**

C: **Sí...así que espero que te muestres respetable y no me hagas entrar en una batalla, ya he visto como hablabas con ella...**

Q: **¿Qué?...no...no**- respondió sorprendida- **quiero decir, no pienses que yo y ella...no por ****dios...sólo somos compañeras de clase y...**

C: **¿Compañeras de clase?**.-interrumpió.

Q: S**í...además...a mi no me gustan las chicas**- fue clara.

C: **¿Ah no?-** preguntó confundida- **¿entonces que haces aquí?.**

Q: **Tomarme una copa**- sonó sarcástica- **¿no puedo venir con una amiga a tomarme algo?.**

C: **Eh...sí, si claro...no sé...pensé que.**..

Q: **Pues no...no pienses nada que no sabes**- respondió volviendo a tomar el tono borde que le caracterizaba.

C:** Está bien...no te molesto mas.**..

R: **Quinn..**.-Rachel interrumpía la conversación de ambas- **disculpa Chelsea**- lanzó una mirada a la chica- **oye... ¿me acompañas un segundo al baño?.**

Q: **¿Al baño?.**

R:** Sí...es urgente, por favor**- se apresuró en tomar de la mano a la rubia y casi tirar de ella para que le siguiera.

Quinn no entendía nada. Ambas se apartaban ante la amenazante mirada de Chelsea, que parecía no haber creído del todo a la rubia.

Q:** ¿Qué pasa Rachel?**- preguntó al ver cómo la morena seguía sin soltarle de la mano.

R:** Calla...ahora te cuento-** espetó sin mirarla.

Seguía sin comprender absolutamente nada. Su mente solo se detenía en las miradas de muchas de las chicas que se interponían en su camino hacia los servicios y que les lanzaban miradas curiosas al verlas de la mano.

Q: **Puedes soltarme ya**...-exclamó al entrar dentro de los servicios.

R: **¿Estás bien?-** preguntó preocupada.

Q:** ¿Qué?...¿cómo que si estoy bien?.**

R: **Vi que Chelsea te atacaba y tuve que actuar.**

Quinn sacudió la cabeza, quizás tratando de conseguir que con ese leve movimiento, su confusión desapareciese por completo y así poder entender de una vez que sucedía.

Q: **¿De qué hablas?.**

R:** ¡Quinn!, Sandy me ha hablado mucho de esa chica...es de las que donde pone la mirada...pone...bueno ya sabes, que no se le escapa ninguna.**

Q: **¿Qué?**.-preguntó esbozando una sonrisa incrédula.

R: **Que Chelsea va a por ti y conociéndote, sabía que no lo ibas a aceptar bien...sólo quise evitart****e pasar el mal trago**.

No pudo aguantar. Quinn comenzó a reír a carcajadas al escuchar la explicación completa, ante la incrédula y confusa mirada de Rachel.

R: **¿Te hace gracia?.**

Q: **Rachel...en primer lugar...soy mayor para cuidarme, no sería la primera vez que una chica trata de conseguir algo de mi...y en segundo lugar, Chelsea...no pretendía nada conmigo.**

R: **Quinn...créeme, te estaba tanteando...la he observado y lanzaba miradas a su alrededor mientras se acercaba a ti, además utiliza unas técnicas un tanto confusas para saber que piensas.**

Q:** Te digo que no... a****sí que no te preocupes, ¡estoy a salvo!.**-bromeó

R:** Haz lo que quieras...pero luego no digas que ****no**** te lo avisé.**

Q:** Ok...gracias por preocuparte...ahora sí, ¿podemos salir?.**

R: **No... antes tengo que hacer algo.**

Q: **¿El qué?**- preguntó confusa ante el cambio de gesto de la morena.

R: **Utilizar el baño**- exclamó acercándose a una de las puertas- **ahora salgo.**

Quinn se lamentaba, aunque aquella situación le había resultado de lo más divertida.

Hacía unos minutos, Chelsea le estaba pidiendo que se alejara de Rachel y ahora la morena pensaba que era todo por ella.

Divertida la situación, demasiado para dejarla pasar por alto. Para colmo, otra circunstancia se iba a producir en aquellos angostos baños, antes de que ambas salieran al bar.

Una pareja de chicas entraba en los servicios y se detenían frente a la puerta de la cabina que estaba utilizando la morena.

**-¿Está ocupado?**- preguntó una de ellas a Quinn.

Q: **Sí...no creo que tarde**** demasiado****.**

-**Joder... ¿por qué siempre nos toca alguien?**- murmuró la otra chica al tiempo que abrazaba a su compañera por la espalda.

Los arrumacos y besos no tardaron en aparecer entre las chicas, provocando una extraña sensación en Quinn, que evitaba en todo momento mirarlas.

-**Hey... ¿puedes salir ya?**- espetó una de las chicas tras dar varios golpes sobre la puerta.

R: **¡Está ocupado!**- gritó Rachel un tanto molesta.

Quinn ocultaba la sonrisa, evitando que pudiesen verla.

-**Pues termina, que las demás también tenemos necesidades-** volvía a gritar la chica.

-**Y urgentes- **espetó la otra con un tono de voz un tanto sugerente.

R:** ¡Voy joder...voy!**- respondió al tiempo que abría la puerta.

Quinn se apresuró a mirarla. No quería perderse ningún gesto de la morena cuando viese a la pareja frente a ella y acertó.

Rachel desencajó su rostro al descubrirlas, pero lejos de lo que pensaba Quinn, la morena no se avergonzó en absoluto.

R:** Existen hoteles, ¿lo sabíais?**- espetó al ver cual era la finalidad de ambas chicas en aquel servicio.

-**Apártate sosa**- exclamó una de ellas al tiempo que se adentraban en el habitáculo.

R:** Apártate.**..-murmuró apartándose de la puerta- **para colmo**** les falta educación.**

Quinn sonreía divertida tras observar la reacción de la chica.

R: **¿De qué te ríes?-** cuestionó al tiempo que metía las manos bajo el grifo del lavabo- **no creo que sea divertido...los servicios están para otras cosas no para...**

Q: **Shhh-** interrumpió Quinn- **déjalo estar...¿nos vamos?.**

R: **Sí...vamos...**

Q: **¿Por qué te molesta tanto eso?...quiero decir...son chicas, jóvenes...no ****creo que tengan muchos lugares **** dónde poder estar.**

R: **Me da igual...pero no creo que sea justo que vengan exigiendo...al menos, espera a que los demás terminen.**

Q: **Tienen razón...eres una sosa**- espetó divertida.

R:**¿Sosa?.**

Q:** Sí...lo eres Rachel, sosa y aburrida.**

Quinn regresaba a la barra del bar. Rachel, con el paso más lento, observaba el caminar de la rubia mientras pensaba en esa última sentencia.

R: **Así que soy sosa... ¡vamos a ver quien es aquí la sosa!**- murmuró.

Quinn ya volvía a tomar su taburete y su copa, junto a Santana que se mostraba un poco más pendiente de ella.

Rachel optó por acercarse a Sandy y Chelsea, que permanecían junto a Emily.

R:** Chelsea, ¿puedo hablar un segundo contigo?**

C:** Claro...dime**- la chica se acercaba a la morena, y ambas comenzaban una conversación en voz baja, mientras las demás, seguían con sus charlas.

Q: **Oye... ¿por qué no nos marchamos ya?**- Quinn se desesperaba y trataba de convencer a Santana para que se marchasen, al menos de aquél lugar. Apenas llevaban una hora allí y ya no soportaba más y mucho menos las indiscretas miradas de las amigas de Santana y Rachel.

S: **¿Ya?...vamos Quinn, estamos en vacaciones y...**

Q:** ¿No podemos ir a otro lado?...no me caen bien tus amigas**- interrumpió tratando de evitar ser escuchada por las chicas.

S:** ¿Ni Berry?**- bromeó.

Q: **Berry menos...vamos San, vámonos de aquí.**

S: **Ok...déjame que pague y nos marchamos.**

Q: **Ok...**

La latina se apartó de Quinn dispuesta a saldar la cuenta con una de las camareras que le había atendido.

Quinn volvía a quedarse sola, y de nuevo, no duró demasiado.

Chelsea volvía a acercarse a ella y en aquella ocasión, parecía no llevar las mismas intenciones que la vez anterior.

C: **¿Quinn?...¿ya os vais?.**

Q: **Sí...**

C: **Vaya...ahora que se ponía la cosa interesante.**

Q: **¿Cómo?- **preguntó curiosa.

Chelsea se limitó a sonreír traviesa.

Q: **¿Que ocurre?**- preguntó confusa-**¿por qué te ríes?.**

C:** Había pensado que..**.- lanzó una mirada a su alrededor y a continuación se acercó al oído de la rubia- **podrías acompañarme al baño-** susurró.

Q:** ¿Qué?- **preguntó apartándose.

C: **Vamos rubia**- susurró- **vamos a pasárnoslo bien.**

Quinn se quedó paralizada ante el gesto de la chica, momento que Chelsea aprovechó para acercarse a los labios de la rubia y de dejó un leve roce sobre ellos, provocando la sorpresa en Quinn y en el resto de chicas que observaban alucinadas la escena, entre ellas Rachel que no esperó aquél movimiento de Chelsea y se temía lo peor.

No comprendía nada.

Frente a ella sólo estaban aquellos impresionantes ojos verdes y no sabía como actuar, excepto cuando escuchó los murmullos de las chicas.

Le bastó una mirada hacia el grupo. Santana no se había percatado del gesto pero Rachel sí.

La morena la miraba, con una divertida sonrisa.

Q: **¿Qué haces?**- reaccionó al fin apartándose.-**¿qué diablos?.**

C: **Vamos...no te hagas la dura**- susurró

Q: **¿Qué?... ¿eres imbécil?**- espetó malhumorada al tiempo que se levantaba del taburete.

C: **Hey...tranquila sólo es un beso.**

Q:** ¿Y quien te da derecho a que me beses?...¿de qué vas?.**

Rachel escuchó la contestación de Quinn y rápidamente se acercó, pero Santana fue más rápida.

S: ¿**Qué pasa aquí?.**

C: **Tu amiga se ha puesto histérica.**

Q: **Me acaba de besar-** la acusó-** ¿de que vas?**- volvía a cuestionarla.

S: **¿Qué?- **miró a Chelsea.- **¿la has besado?...¿por qué?.**

C: **Porque le gusto.**

Q: **¿Qué?...¿qué dices?.**

S: **Chelsea...¿que está pasando?.**

C: **A ver...yo no estoy loca...a ella le gustan los encuentros furtivos en los baños y yo pensé...**

S: **¿De qué hablas?-** le interrumpió.

Q: **Basta...ésta chica está loca..**_._-exclamó sin comprender nada- **vámonos San...no quiero seguir discutiendo.**

S: **No me lo puedo creer...**

Q: **Vámonos**- volvía a exclamar tomando a la latina de la mano y tirando de ella.

S: **Chicas...hasta pronto**- se despidió de las demás gesticulando con la mano que le quedaba libre mientras Quinn, la sacaba casi a rastras del local.

Rachel siguió a ambas hasta la salida del bar, sorteando los grupos de chicas que bailaban ya en la pista central del bar.

R: ¡**Hey Quinn****!**- exclamó desde la entrada cuando ya se alejaban por la acera.

Ambas se giraron, atendiendo a la llamada de la morena.

Q: **¿Qué quieres?**- preguntó molesta.

R:** ¡Eres una sosa!**- espetó divertida- **¡aburrida!**

Quinn se quedó completamente en silencio y tras varios segundos, lanzando una fulminante mirada a Rachel, decidió alejarse sin volver a hablar, tragándose las palabras que minutos antes había dejado a la morena y que ahora se volvían en su contra.

Rachel, aunque se sentía un tanto extraña, sobretodo por la dura reacción de Quinn a aquella pequeña broma, no podía evitar sonreír al ver como la rubia tuvo que callar su respuesta.

R: **Ahora sí Rachel Berry****-** murmuró-** has firmado tu sentencia de muerte... me temo que mi último día en la tierra...será el lunes**.

* * *

Algunas me habeis preguntado como es Dave o si está basado en algún personaje famoso. No está basado en nadie, pero yo personalmente, me imaginaba a Ashton Kutcher cuando escribía la historia. Puede que si lo imaginais así, le encontreis el mismo sentido que yo.

Saludos.


	5. Clases particulares

PUBLICACIÓN PATROCINADA POR: Lachicaconganasdeexperimentar.

* * *

Capitulo 4

Clases particulares

-**Buenos días chicos, ¿que tal estáis hoy?... ¿bien?, me alegro...venga, vamos a comenzar...hoy tenemos a compañeros nuevos-** se dirigió hacia dos chicos que ya esperaban ser presentados en la clase.

Miller, el profesor del curso de dibujo y pintura, comenzaba la clase aquél lunes presentando a dos chicos nuevos que habían llegado.

-**Creo que falta alguien más, pero se ve que no ha venido**- espetaba tras la presentación- **así que vamos a empezar...ustedes dos, coger los caballetes y seguidme, el resto...podéis seguir con vuestros proyectos, si tenéis dudas ya saben...**

Q:** Profesor...**

-**Dime Quinn.**

Q: **Necesito que me aclare una pequeña duda.**

-**Ok, ****voy a preparar el bodegón para los chicos nuevos y ahora resolvemos tu duda, ¿de acuerdo?-**

Quinn asentía al tiempo que comenzaba a preparar su material.

La clase, un amplio local del centro cultural, se encontraba repleta.

Eran 15 los alumnos que habían acudido aquél día a la clase matutina de dibujo y pintura. Los caballetes se repartían por toda la estancia. No había un orden establecido.

Cada uno se colocaba en el lugar que más le gustaba, bien por las perspectivas si estaban dibujando algún bodegón o bien por la luz.

Quinn había optado por colocar el caballete con su boceto, cerca de uno de los ventanales.

La rubia no necesitaba ver ninguno de los pequeños bodegones y bustos que se repartían en la clase para que fuesen dibujados por el resto. Ella ya se veía inmersa en un cuadro.

La imagen de un atardecer permanecía sujeta a la tabla que sostenía su papel en el caballete.

La clase comenzaba como cualquier día. Tras varias notas explicativas del profesor, cada alumno se metía de lleno en sus dibujos y nadie prestaba atención al compañero.

Tenían total libertad para andar por clase, para salir o entrar si era necesario, incluso algunos como Dave, utilizaban sus cascos para escuchar música mientras era absorbido por su dibujo.

Pero aquella mañana parecía no ser como las demás.

-**Dime Quinn, ¿qué te ocurre?-** el profesor se acercó a la rubia, lanzando una primera mirada sobre su obra.

Q: **Tengo un problema con las sombras**- espetó dejando un poco de espacio.

El profesor solía acudir a las dudas de forma individual. Si la duda del alumno podía incumbir al resto, entonces lo explicaba en voz alta, mientras no fuese así, se limitaba a explicar directamente al alumno.

Q:** Trato de diferenciar las tonalidades del mar, pero me es imposible con el carboncillo****-** Quinn se mostraba con un halo de frustración.

-**A ver...es lógico que te cueste más trabajo diferenciar las tonalidades, has elegido una imagen complicada para hacer solo a carboncillo, pero te voy a explicar como lo debes hacer...mira-**

Quinn no perdía detalle de las indicaciones del profesor, que tomó uno de los lápices de carboncillo y comenzó a dejar varios trazos sobre el papel.

-**Lo que tienes que hacer es jugar con las capas...jamás con la presión, ¿entiendes?...**-seguía dibujando mientras Quinn observaba cada detalle-** primero tienes que dar tono homogéneo, luego...vas añadiendo capas en las zonas que vayan oscureciendo, así...¿lo ves?.**

Q: **Sí...o sea, que tengo que ir creando las sombras a bases de capas.**

-**Exacto...si presionas el carboncillo en ****una zona que no es la mas oscura, no podrás crear una sombra más...tienes que ir dejando trazos y así...como ves, va aumentando la tonalidad y se crean diferentes sombras... ¿lo entiendes?**

Q:** Sí...sí, ahora lo entiendo-** asentía comprendiendo cuál había sido su error y por qué no terminaba de sacar el resultado que esperaba.

-**Pues venga...empieza así y si ves que no sale, me vuelves a avisar...**

No pudo terminar la frase. Un estruendo se oyó en el exterior y todos los alumnos comenzaron a mirarse sorprendidos. Sólo el profesor decidió acudir hasta la puerta para saber que es lo que había sucedido, sin embargo, no fue necesario abrirla, alguien ya se encargaba de hacerlo.

Un par de golpes llamando a la puerta y a continuación una tímida voz se dejó oír al tiempo que se abría con calma.

R:** H****ola... ¿es aquí el curso de pintura?**- Rachel se asomaba un tanto ruborizada.

Quinn se sorprendió al descubrir a la morena.

-**Eh...sí, es aquí...pasa**- el profesor invitaba a Rachel que se adentrase en el interior de la clase.

La morena no dudó en entrar, no si antes volver a provocar un pequeño golpe al pasar por el marco de la puerta.

Rachel portaba una tabla cuadrada entre sus brazos y un pequeño maletín que colgaba de una de sus manos. La dificultad para entrar hizo que el profesor acudiese en su ayuda.

-**Tú**** debes de ser la chica que faltaba, ¿verdad?**- preguntó sonriente.

R:** Eh...sí, supongo...siento llegar tarde pero...se me hizo complicado llegar hasta aquí con la tabla.**

-**No te preocupes...ven, acompáñame**- espetó tras dejar la pesada tabla sobre una de las mesas que rodeaban la sala.- **¿Cómo te llamas?**- preguntó invitándola a que se colocara justo en el centro, siendo victima de las miradas curiosas de todos los alumnos, entre ellos Quinn.

La rubia no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucendiendo.

R: **Rachel...Rachel Berry-** respondía sonriente.

-**Bien, chicos tenemos una nueva compañera que se llama Rachel Berry, así que ya saben...a partir de ahora será señorita carboncillos**- espetó alzando la voz.

Las carcajadas no tardaron en aparecer ante la perpleja mirada de Rachel, que buscaba el motivo de aquél apodo.

-**Tranquila Rachel**- bromeó el profesor- **es una broma que gasto siempre, todos los chicos que están aquí han sido señoritos o señoritas carboncillo alguna vez**- sonreía tratando de relajar a la morena, que por primera vez, encontró a Quinn entre aquellos caballetes que rodeaban la clase.

Quinn se limitó a observarla de forma curiosa mientras Rachel bajaba la mirada un tanto avergonzada.

La morena no había querido decirle a la chica que había optado por apuntarse a aquella clase y ahora, al contrario de lo que pensaba que iba a suceder, se sentía un tanto extraña en aquél lugar.

-**Rachel, vamos.**..-se apresuró en apartarla del centro de la clase- **voy a salir un instante a por un par de objetos para que ****dibujéis**** tú y los dos chicos n****uevos, puedes tomar uno de aquellos caballetes**- señaló hacia uno de los laterales de la clase dónde se apilaban los soportes- **y prepara el papel en tu tabla, ahora os explico que debéis hacer, ¿ok?.**

Rachel asentía como si hubiese comprendido todo, pero realmente no se había enterado de nada, excepto que tenía que coger uno de aquellos caballetes, y así lo hizo.

El profesor se ausentaba de la clase y la morena se dirigía hacia aquella zona, donde eligió uno de los trípodes.

Quinn comenzaba a sonreír. No sólo le resultaba curioso y sorprendente ver a la morena en la clase, sino que también sentía que estaba un tanto avergonzada, tanto que ni siquiera se acercó a saludarle.

Quizás pensaba que allí no podía hablar con nadie y aquello le hacía gracia o quizás, temía por su reacción tras lo que sucedió el sábado con Chelsea.

Rachel buscaba un lugar, junto a los otros chicos que permanecían más apartados del grupo y se disponía a colocar su caballete, pero algo no iba bien.

Se sentía impotente, inútil. No conseguía que el mueble se mantuviese erguido.

Cuando abría una de las patas, la parte trasera no se mantenía y terminaba resbalando.

Dos fueron las ocasiones que a punto estuvo de dejar caer el trípode al suelo, hasta que Quinn, ya sin aguantar más la risa, decidió acudir en su ayuda.

Q: **Tienes que apretar la clavija trasera**- espetó indicándole una pequeña llave que se situaba tras el palo central que sostenía el caballete- **mira...¿la ves?.**

Rachel, tras lanzar una extraña mirada hacia la rubia, se dejó guiar por la explicación y pronto descubrió la clavija.

Q: **Cuanto más la aprietes, más duro estará...te aconsejo que lo dejes en un termino medio, así podrás abrirlo y cerrarlo sin problemas y no se caerá**- terminaba de informar.

Rachel giraba la llave con delicadeza y pronto pudo descubrir que era cierto. El caballete conseguía una estabilidad, la lógica y normal para poder utilizarlo.

R: **Gracias Quinn**- espetó con timidez.

Q: **Tienes otra clavija aquí**- señaló en el soporte frontal-** si la aflojas,**** podrás subir o bajar el soporte y colocarlo a la altura que mejor te convenga.**

R: **Oh...bien...bien, gracias.**

Quinn detuvo la pequeña explicación y se detuvo a observar el rostro de la chica, que seguía inmersa en el caballete.

R: **¿Qué?**- preguntó al descubrir la mirada y traviesa sonrisa de Quinn frente a ella.

Q: **¿Qué haces aquí Rachel?**.

R:** Bueno...es un taller, me gusta aprender cosas.**

Q: Y**a...y precisamente quieres aprender dibujo, ¿no?.**

R:** Eh...¿por qué no?, nadie nace sabie****ndo**- se excusó.

Q:** ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?.**

R: **No sé...ya me ibas a ver aquí hoy****…**** así que...**-bajó la mirada buscando algo en lo que entretenerse.

Definitivamente se sentía extraña. Quinn se mostraba divertida, pero Rachel entendía todo lo contrario. Creía que la rubia ironizaba sobre su estancia en aquella clase.

Q:** ¿Sabes para qué sirve la tabla?**- preguntó al sentir la inquieta actitud de la morena.

R:** Eh...supongo que sí**- lanzó una mirada al resto de alumnos para comprobar que las tablas se disponían sobre el soporte del caballete.

Q:** Ven...vamos a colocar el papel**- se mostró amable.

Para Quinn, a diferencia de lo que creía entender Rachel, que la morena estuviese allí no suponía nada malo. Ya estaba acostumbrada a compartir horas de clases con ella y aquello no iba a provocarle ningún malestar.

Rachel aceptó la invitación y siguió los pasos de la rubia.

R:** No tienes que molestarte Quinn, no quiero que te llamen la atención por mi culpa.**

Q: **No te preocupes, aquí todos tenemos libertad...****podemos movernos cuando queramos...no pasa nada, ¿ok?**- trató de tranquilizarla.

R**: Ok...**

Q: **Ven...vamos a por el papel**- le indicó al tiempo que ella misma cogía la tabla de Rachel que permanecía sobre una de las mesas.

Al fondo, justo al lado de donde permanecían los caballetes, una enorme mesa sostenía un rollo de papel de grano grueso, perfecto para aquellas primeras tareas con el carboncillo.

Q: **Sólo tienes que cortar un trozo de éste papel**- explicó al tiempo que ella misma tiraba de un pliego y cortaba un trozo –** y lo colocas en la tabla así**- volvía mostrarle como seguir con aquello.

Rachel observaba cómo Quinn colocaba el trozo cuadrado de papel sobre la tabla y con varios trozos de cinta adhesiva, lo sujetaba a ella.

Q: **Listo...ahora solo tienes**** que colocarla en el caballete y esperar las primeras lecciones del profesor**- espetó entregándole el pesado tablón-** por cierto...podrías buscar una tabla más fina...ésta pesa demasiado.**

R: **No sabía para lo que era...pero veo que sí, que es mejor una menos**** pesada**- respondió tomando la tabla entre sus manos-** hace un momento he pasado una situación complicada...menos mal que nadie me vio.**

Q**: ¿Qué te pasó?-** preguntó curiosa al tiempo que regresaban hacia el caballete de la morena.

R: **Me confundí de puerta**- respondió bajando el volumen de su voz- **entré en los servicios pensando que era la clase y vi a un chico...ya sabes, haciendo sus necesidades.**

Quinn volvía a dibujar una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

R:** Me asusté y se me cayó todo al suelo...bueno mejor ****dicho, la tabla cayó sobre mi pie y del dolor lancé el maletín contra la puerta...el chico se asustó y se giró tan rápido que no pudo evitar...mancharse.**

Quinn abría al máximo los ojos y trataba de contener la carcajada por la historia que estaba contando la morena. Ahora entendía de dónde procedía aquél ruido que escucharon todos en la clase, minutos antes de la aparición de ella en la clase.

Q:** No me lo puedo creer**

R: **Créelo**- respondía colocando la tabla sobre su caballete.

El profesor hacía acto de presencia en la clase y se acercaba a ellas.

R: **Quinn...vuelve a tu lugar, viene el profesor**- avisó tensando su rostro.

Q: **No te preocupes Rachel-** respondía con tranquilidad-** ya te he dicho que aquí tenemos libertad...****¿verdad profesor?-** cuestionaba al hombre que había escuchado esa última frase de la rubia.

-**Por supuesto-** espetó sonriente- **¿veo que os conocéis?.**

Q:** Si...es compañera de clase...es una artista...así que no me extraña que nos sorprenda con la pintura también.**

Rachel se desconcertaba ante la descripción que Quinn acababa de hacer frente al profesor.

-**Ah...entonces perfecto, vamos a tener otra artista más de la que disfrutar-** sonreía divertido- **veo que ya tienes todo preparado...¿que te parece si empezamos?.**

R:** ¿Cuándo usted diga?**- respondió obedeciendo.

Q:** Bien...yo vuelvo a mi lugar..**.-espetó al tiempo que dejaba una amable sonrisa a la morena y se alejaba hacia su rincón, dónde su proyecto le esperaba impaciente.

Rachel realmente se mostraba sorprendida por la actitud de Quinn con ella.

Jamás se lo esperaría después de lo que sucedió con Chelsea el sábado y todo parecía indicar que era porque no sabía que todo había sido idea de ella.

Bien es cierto que la rubia mostraba una actitud más cordial con ella durante los últimos días del curso, pero por alguna extraña razón, pensó que se iba a sentir mal si la veía entrar en aquella clase, invadiendo uno de los pocos lugares dónde Quinn parecía mostrarse más relajada.

El Glee club, a pesar de ser importante para ambas, siempre era un lugar conflictivo. Cada día surgían algunas discusiones acerca de canciones, de duetos o coreografías, más las tensiones que se creaban entre ellos por diferentes motivos.

Por lo que pudo deducir de su charla con Quinn, aquél lugar era uno de los favoritos de la rubia para ser ella misma. No obstante, fue su escapatoria después del trauma que supuso entregar en adopción a Beth, y ahora ella, estaba invadiendo ese lugar.

La inquietud la había inundado, tanto que ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de Dave en aquella clase, hasta que no pasó más de media hora en su interior.

El profesor comenzaba a explicar en exclusiva para ella y los otros dos chicos que también habían llegado ese mismo día. El resto de la clase, permanecía ausente, pendiente de sus dibujos, de sus cuadros y bocetos, ignorando las explicaciones para los principiantes.

Sólo Quinn se mostraba de vez en cuando interesada en aquellas explicaciones, pero no para saber algo nuevo, sino por ver la reacción de la morena.

Rachel asentía a todo lo que el profesor explicaba y Quinn sabía que lo hacía por inercia.

La conocía, conocía su mirada y su actitud perfectamente y sabía que no entendía nada de lo que le estaban explicando. Cosa que provocó una divertida actitud en la rubia.

Por fin veía a Rachel fuera de su entorno, de su hábitat natural, como lo era el escenario o la sala de ensayo.

Allí no había pianos, ni notas musicales...no había coreografías, ni estribillos. Ante ella solo había un papel en blanco y Rachel tenia la obligación de rellenarlo, de plasmar en él la visión que ella tenía de un simple y feo jarrón, que el profesor había optado por utilizar como ejemplo.

El principio de aquellas clases era muy aburrido, siempre y cuando tuvieses algún conocimiento de dibujo. Si no era un horror.

Plasmar un aburrido jarrón no era lo más divertido de ese arte. Sin embargo, para gente como Rachel, trazar aquellas líneas y que tuviesen algún sentido era toda una odisea.

Quinn ya lo manejaba a la perfección. Conocía trucos y técnicas, pero Rachel era novata. No había cogido un carboncillo en su vida y jamás se había propuesto dibujar nada. Y ahora estaba allí, frente aquél papel y mirando el jarrón, que impasible, permanecía sobre una mesa, esperando ser dibujado por los tres principiantes.

Rachel dudaba.

Sabia que su técnica no era buena, de hecho, era pésima y no sabía si lo que iba a hacer, lo único que sabia hacer, iba a ser lo que el profesor le pedía.

R: **Disculpe...**-llamó al profesor que ya observaba otros trabajos- **¿puede venir?, tengo una**** pequeña duda.**

Quinn alzó la vista buscando a la morena. Los demás alumnos hablaban entre ellos, por lo que el silencio no estaba presente en la sala, pero Quinn, podía oír a la perfección a Rachel.

-**Dime Rachel-** se acercó para solventar la duda.

R:** Ust****ed me pide que dibuje ese jarrón blanco pero...sólo tengo carboncillo negro, no...no he traído carboncillo blanco**- espetaba completamente seria.

Quinn no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña carcajada al escuchar a Rachel, algo que también hizo el profesor.

-**Rachel, no existe carboncillo blanco-** respondió con dulzura.- **en todo caso, utilizarías una tiza.**

R: **Pues no he traído tiza…nadie me dijo que debía hacerlo.**

**-Rachel, no necesitas tiza por eso nadie te lo ha indicado, aquí por ahora sólo trabajamos con ése carboncillo.**

R: **E****ntonces... ¿como se pinta lo blanco?...quiero decir...el papel es gris y el jarrón.**..

Quinn volvía a contener la risa. Realmente, la inocencia y el desconocimiento de Rachel le provocaban ternura.

-**Tú**** no te preocupes-** respondió el profesor sonriente-** solo quiero ver como os manejáis y tener una idea del nivel de cada uno, así que imagina que el papel es blanco... ¿ok?-**

R: **Ah...vale...vale, mejor entonces.**

-**Bien...sig****ue...luego vemos el resultado**.

Rachel volvía a asentir y se giraba, buscando de nuevo su papel, tratando de reorganizar su mente y darle sentido a lo que debía hacer, pero no encontraba cómo hacerlo.

Y lo peor fue alzar la vista y descubrir que Quinn, tras su tabla, lanzaba varias miradas hacia ella, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

Aquello le puso más nerviosa aún. Quinn no lo dudó y tras comprobar que la morena se estaba percatando de su mirada, le hizo varios gestos para que se acercara a ella.

Rachel dudó durante varios segundos. Tuvo que insistir nuevamente para que terminase acudiendo a su encuentro.

R:** ¿Qué?**- preguntó tímidamente.

Q: **Mira...ven**- la invitó a que se pusiera a su lado y observara su dibujo.

Rachel se sorprendió. En aquella tabla solo había un papel en blanco, sin ningún dibujo.

R:** ¿Que quieres que vea?**- preguntó sin comprender.

Q:**Esto**** es lo que tienes que hacer**- susurró al tiempo que con varios trazos, dibujaba la silueta del jarrón.- **nada de perfección, sólo dibuja un jarrón y**** listo..**.-explicó mostrándole que no debía temer nada.

R: **Pero eso parece que lo ha hecho un crío**- murmuró al ver las rusticas líneas que había trazado la rubia.

Q: **Estás aquí para aprender...el primer día solo es para que te sientas cómoda...así que sim****plemente ****dibújalo**** como tu quieras y veas y ya...¿ok?-** volvía a espetar con la voz baja.

R: **Ok...**-asintió aceptando aquél consejo- **gracias-** susurro de forma divertida al tiempo que regresaba a su posición.

Quinn no podía evitarlo, pero la actitud de la morena le dejaba una extraña y divertida sensación de felicidad.

Sus gestos, observando de reojo las obras de los demás, sus dudas acerca de cómo pintar el blanco con un lápiz negro o las preguntas con susurros, cómo si aquello fuese el mayor de los secretos que podía oír, mostraban de la morena una cara completamente distinta a la que conocía, y le gustaba.

Quizás sí había sido buena idea comentarle sobre aquél curso.

Quinn eliminó el papel que había sobre su tabla, volviendo a dejar a la vista su boceto y durante las siguientes dos horas, permaneció inmersa en él.

Rachel trataba de llevar a cabo el consejo de Quinn y como pudo, dibujó aquél maldito jarrón blanco.

Le parecía de broma el dibujo que hizo, pero confió en la rubia y terminó aquella primera clase con el beneplácito del profesor.

Se le había hecho interminable. Dos horas frente a un papel tratando de hacer que aquello no pareciese el garabato de un niño pequeño.

No supo si lo consiguió, pero salió de la sala, con una leve sensación de liberación.

R:** Quinn**- se apresuró a alcanzar a la rubia- **me ha dicho que está bien**- espetó sonriente- **le ha gustado.**

Q: **¿Ves?...no tienes que preocuparte, él te ayudará...para eso es el profesor.**

D:** Hey Quinn... ¿nos vamos juntos?**- Dave interrumpía la conversación de ambas en mitad del pasillo.

Q:** Si claro...espérame en el coche.**

D: **Ok...buen trabajo Rachel-** se dirigió hacia la morena al tiempo que se alejaba de ambas.

R: **Gracias...Dave**.- respondió tímidamente.

Q: **¿Sabes lo que hacía ****yo?**- volvía a llamar la atención de Rachel, que aún observaba al chico.

R: **¿Qué?**- reaccionó.

Q: **Practicaba un poco en casa...ya que sólo hay clases el lunes, miércoles y viernes, pues aprovechaba los martes y jueves para practicar yo en casa.**

R:** Ahh...ig****ual que hago yo con el canto.**

Q:** Exacto**- espetó sonriente.

R: **Es buena idea...pero dudo que pueda hacerlo.**

Q:** ¿Por qué?-** preguntó. Quinn comenzaba a andar hacia la salida, obligando a Rachel a que le acompañase.

R:** Porque cuando canto me grabo y luego ****veo si está bien o no...con el dibujo no voy a saber si lo hago bien o no.**

Q**: Bueno...todo es practicar, ya verás como lo consigues.**

R:** ¿Tú aún lo haces?...quiero decir, ¿aún practicas?**

Q:** No****...**** las practicas las dejé, ahora ****lo que hago es dibujar porque me gusta.**

Rachel permaneció en silencio ante esa respuesta, y lo hizo porque no estaba segura de seguir hablando.

Por su mente comenzó a rondar una muy buena idea para ella pero quizás no fuese tan buena para Quinn.

Ambas ya salían al exterior.

Dave esperaba junto al coche de Quinn, que estaba situado frente al de la morena y las dos chicas caminaron hacia el aparcamiento.

R:** Eh...Quinn-** exclamó quedándose un poco más atrás.

La rubia se giró, cuestionando con la mirada a Rachel.

R: **No...****sé si te va a gustar la idea pero.****..quiero decir...**-tartamudeaba- **¿te...te importa si practicamos juntas?**

Q: **¿Qué?.**

R: **Bueno...ya que dices que sueles dibujar los martes y jueves, me preguntaba si no te importa que yo te acompañes...así...así si tengo alguna duda...pues****…**

Rachel no conseguía terminar la frase. El gesto contradictorio de Quinn le hacía indicar que no era buena idea.

R:** Va...olvídalo-** recapacitó- **no...no creo que sea buena idea...lo siento.**- se disculpó. Lo último que quería era poner en apuros a la rubia y por su gesto, parecía estarlo.

Q:** Eh...espera...****¿me estás diciendo que quieres venir a casa y dibujar conmigo?-** preguntó tratando de asimilar la petición.

R:** Sí...pero no te preocupes, ha sido una estupidez**- respondió forzando una leve sonrisa- **no... no te preocupes,**** ya nos vemos el miércoles...¿ok?.**

Q: **Rachel...**-susurró.

La morena ya se alejaba hacia su coche.

R:** Todo bien Quinn...nos vemos**- se despidió tratando de no mostrar la desilusión que ya inundaba su rostro.

Quinn no podía evitar sentirse mal. Rachel ya se introducía en su coche mientras ella, caminando lentamente se acercaba hasta el suyo, dónde Dave ya esperaba con un divertido gesto en su cara.

No le hizo gracia. Tenía la mirada avergonzada de la morena pidiéndole que ignorase aquella simple petición en su mente, pero ella no fue capaz de expulsar las palabras para aceptar la propuesta e invitarla.

D:** Hey...¿estás bien?.-** preguntó al ver como Quinn se metía en el coche sin apenas prestarle atención.

Q: **Dave...¿eres consciente de que soy mala persona?.**

D: **¿Qué?...****¿qué dices rubia?**- preguntó acoplándose al asiento del copiloto.

Quinn arrancaba el motor y lanzaba una última mirada hacia el coche de la morena. Rachel permanecía en su interior, acomodando sus cosas, sin alzar la vista.

No pudo resistirlo. Quinn volvía a abrir la puerta ante la extraña mirada de Dave, y tras una breve carrera llegaba hasta la ventanilla del copiloto del coche de Rachel.

Q: ¡**Hey!**- exclamó dando varios golpes en el cristal para llamar la atención de la morena, que rápidamente alzó la cabeza y se sorprendió.

R:** ¿Qué ocurre?-** preguntó bajando la ventanilla.

Q: **Mañana...a las 5 en mi casa...¿ok?.**

R:** Quinn...no es necesario...**

Q: **No me falles-** no permitió que siguiera hablando. La rubia se alejaba del coche con la sensación de haber hecho lo que realmente quería hacer por primera vez en toda su vida.

D: **¿Qué pasa Quinn?-**volvía a preguntar el chico al tiempo que la rubia se adentraba en el coche de nuevo.

Q: **Nada...no pasa nada**- espetó sonriente.

El coche permanecía encendido y no tardó en comenzar a rodar, pasando justo por delante de Rachel, que ya esperaba mientras cedía el paso a los demás coches.

Quinn no pudo evitar lanzar una nueva mirada hacia la morena. Esta vez si obtuvo respuesta.

Una total y sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento.

* * *

PROXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN : CuandoLachicacreeoportuno. ;)


	6. Ciao bellisima!

Capitulo 5

Ciao Bellisima

R:** Relájate...uno...dos...tres...allá vamos.**

Rachel respiraba con profundidad segundo antes de llamar a la puerta de la casa de Quinn.

Volvía a repasar que todo estaba bien. El bloc de dibujo, que había comprado aquella misma mañana, la pequeña cartera con los lápices y demás utensilios, su bolso y su pelo. Todo estaba perfecto, incluso su vestimenta.

Varios pasos se escucharon tras la puerta y a continuación una sonrisa recibía a Rachel de la mejor de las maneras.

Q: **Hola...puntual-** espetó sonriente.

R: **Siempre.**..-respondía con la misma amabilidad.

Q:** Pasa...vamos-** Quinn invitaba a la morena a que entrase en la casa.- **estás muy guapa.**

Rachel se sorprendió y en ese momento agradeció haberle dedicado ese tiempo a tratar de ir perfecta para la ocasión.

Quinn también se sorprendió. Estaba acostumbrada a ver a Rachel con sus típicos vestidos, con un look bastante particular, personal, pero aquella tarde, la morena vestía un par de shorts y una sencilla camiseta de tirantas, suficiente para darle un aire completamente distinto.

R:** Gracias...necesitaba algo cómodo...hace bastante calor-** se excusó.

Q: **Lo sé...por eso he pensado que estaremos mejor en el jardín trasero, hay sombra y la luz es muy buena.**

R: **Donde tu me digas-** aceptó siguiendo los pasos de Quinn que ya cruzaba el interior de la casa, dispuesta a llegar hasta el jardín.- **¿No está tu madre?.**

Q:** No... está en el club social, se pasa los días allí con sus nuevos amigos.**

R:** Vaya...¿y tu no vas?.**

Q: **No... prefiero quedarme aquí o salir...estar rodeada de esa gente no es lo más divertido.**

R: **A mi tampoco me convencen esas cosas, mis padres suelen ir a muchas barbacoas con amigos y demás y siempre procuro escaparme**- espetaba sonriente.

Quinn se limitaba a sonreír tras aquella breve conversación.

Q: **¿Traes un bloc?-** preguntó curiosa.

R:** Sí...pensé que sería mejor que traer una tabla...¿hice mal?.**

Q: **No... no, está muy bien...pero no era necesario, yo puedo dejarte papel.**

R: **No... ya demasiado es que me permites que venga.**

Q:** Vamos...no seas tonta**- espetó abriendo la puerta que daba al jardín-** vamos...pasa.**

Rachel hacía caso y cruzaba la puerta para adentrarse en el lugar.

Un amplio jardín, completamente cubierto de césped y varios arboles que daban una refrescante sombra. A la izquierda, Quinn había dispuesto varios taburetes y dos caballetes, frente a ellos, una mesilla sostenía una manzana y un racimo de uvas perfectamente colocado.

Pero lo que realmente le llamó la atención a Rachel, más allá de toda la preparación, fue algo que descubrió al fondo del jardín.

Varias sombrillas y una hamaca rodeaban una pequeña piscina.

R:** ¿Tienes piscina en el jardín?**- preguntó sorprendida.

Q: **Sí... fue un intento desesperado de mi padre para tener contenta a mi madre... creo que ha sido lo único que ha hecho bien en su vida-** fue dura.

R**: Al menos lo disfrutas tú, ¿no?**

Q:** Exacto... bueno puedes tomar asiento, como ves...te he preparado un pequeño bodegón para que trates de dibujarlo.**

Quinn se mostraba ilusionada mostrándole lo que había preparado. Disfrutaba con todo aquello.

R: **No tenías que haber hecho nada Quinn, podría haber intentado dibujar cualquier otra cosa.**

Q: **Está bien...dibuja ese árbol-** señaló hacia un enorme árbol que ascendía varios metros al fondo del jardín.

R: **¿Ese árbol?**- preguntó preocupada. No iba a ser capaz de dibujarlo en absoluto.

Q:** Bueno... pues dibuja un pájaro**- Quinn seguía utilizando el mismo tono de voz, tratando de hacer creer que lo que decía era completamente en serio.

R: **¿Un pájaro?...¿cómo dibujo un pájaro?.**

No pudo aguantar más. Quinn terminó sonriendo al ver la preocupación que se apoderaba del rostro de la morena.

Q:** ¿Ves como es mejor que intentes dibujar esa manzana?**

R: **Cierto...no pienso debatirte nada más**- respondía al tiempo que se acercaba a los taburetes y se colocaba frente a uno de los caballetes.

Q:** ¿Quieres tomar algo?.**

R: **Eh...no, no es necesario**.- trataba de no resultar demasiado incomoda.

Q: **Voy a por algo...hay que hidratarse**- respondió ignorando el comentario de la morena- **puedes ****empezar...ahora vuelvo.**

R:** Ok...**- asintió.

Quinn regresaba al interior de la casa mientras Rachel, colocando el bloc sobre el caballete y sacando los lápices se disponía a comenzar con su clase particular. Pero algo le interrumpió.

Un leve movimiento la distrajo al fondo del jardín.

Un gatito, apenas debía contar con un par de meses de vida, caminaba junto a la piscina, merodeando peligrosamente por el borde.

Rachel no dudó en acercarse. Aquél animal era muy pequeño y no podía permitir que cayese en la piscina.

R:** Gatito...hey...gatito-** Rachel hablaba con extrema dulzura, caminando lentamente hacia el pequeño, que se detuvo justo en el filo, a escasos centímetros del agua.-** ven gatito...ven**- Rachel casi suplicaba porque el gato le hiciera caso.

Fue acercándose al suelo, evitando que su altura pudiese provocar al animal y terminó por acercarse ella también a la piscina.

El gato permanecía inmóvil y Rachel, con sumo cuidado hizo el intento de tomarlo entre sus manos, pero el animal se asustó y retrocedió, quedando a apenas un milímetro de caer al agua.

R: **No...no...gatito...ven, ven.**..-suplicaba al ver cómo estaba a punto de caer en la piscina- v**amos cielo...ven...ven conmigo.**

Rachel volvía a acercarse al animal.

Q:** ¡Rachel!...¿qué haces?.**

La voz de Quinn desde el porche destruyó la calma del lugar y fue la peor de las opciones para conseguir su proposito.

El gato terminó asustándose y en vez de caer al agua, se abalanzó sobre Rachel con un increíble salto. La morena trató de esquivarlo y el movimiento hizo que perdiera el equilibrio por completo, cayendo ella misma a la piscina.

Quinn se sorprendía y dejando la bandeja con las bebidas sobre uno de los taburetes, corrió hacia la piscina, tratando de averiguar que le había sucedido.

Q:** ¡Rachel!, ¿qué haces?**- preguntaba completamente sorprendida.

La morena ya salía a la superficie tratando de asimilar lo que le había sucedido.

R:** ¿Y el gato?...¿dónde está el gatito?-** preguntaba al tiempo que apartaba el pelo de su rostro.

Q: **¿Qué gato?...**-preguntaba extrañada, pero no necesitó respuesta. El gatito volvía a aparecer, merodeando por la verja, buscando la salida de aquél jardín.- N**o me lo creo...es el maldito gato de los vecinos.**

R**: ¿Qué?-** Rachel seguía en la piscina.

Q: **Vamos...sal de ahí-** le indicó.

R:** ¿Pero dónde está el gato?-** volvía a cuestionar al tiempo que abandonaba la piscina.

Q: **Acaba de regresar a su casa**- respondió al ver como el animal había encontrado el hueco por donde solía colarse- **e****s el gato del vecino, no es la primera vez que entra aquí**- informaba sin apartar la vista de la morena.

La sonrisa volvía a instalarse en su rostro al verla salir de la piscina, con la ropa completamente mojada.

Q: **¿Me explicas que hacías?**

R: **Trataba de apartarlo de la piscina...se iba a caer pero...le has asustado y ha intentado atacarme**.- explicaba mientras escurría el pelo sobre el césped.

Q:** ¿Y por eso te tiras a la piscina?-** bromeaba- **si querías probarla solo tenias que decírmelo.**

R: **No tiene gracia-** amenazó- **mira como estoy...ese gato venia directo a mi cara.**

Q: **Ya...ya veo**- espetó sin poder aguantar la risa.

R:** No te rías-** volvía a responder molesta.

Rachel se apartó de Quinn y caminó hacia el porche, dispuesta a tomar asiento y comenzar a dibujar.

Q: **Hey...espera...no pensaras ponerte a dibujar así, ¿no?**

R: **Ya se secará...me traslado bajo el sol y listo-** respondía dispuesta a trasladar su caballete y el taburete hacia el centro del jardín, dónde el sol daba de lleno.

Q: **Anda...espetaré ahí...vas a mojar el papel**- le ordenó- **voy a traerte algo seco**.

Quinn regresaba al interior de la casa.

Rachel seguía molesta, pero era más por orgullo que otra cosa. Realmente, sabía que todo aquello era divertido. Verla caer en la piscina por intentar esquivar a un diminuto gato, había sido una escena digna de una comedia, pero debía mantenerse seria.

Quinn regresaba rápidamente, portando una ligera blusa.

Q: **Toma...lo utilizo como pareo, supongo que te servirá mientras se seca tu ropa.**

R:** Gracias**- respondió tomando la prenda y alejándose de la chica.

Rachel regresaba al centro del jardín, justo al lado de la hamaca que se encontraba cerca de la piscina.

Quinn la siguió con la mirada, tratando de averiguar que iba a hacer y se sorprendió.

Rachel no dudó en quitarse la camiseta y los pantalones cortos que llevaba, quedándose en ropa interior.

La rubia no podía evitar mirarla disimuladamente. Lucía perfecta en ropa interior y aquella imagen de la morena, con el sol dándole de lleno y el pelo mojado sobre su espalda bien merecía ser observada, pero no por ella.

Quinn comenzó a sentirse extraña al tener aquellos pensamientos al observar los movimientos de Rachel, que en ropa interior, colocaba las prendas mojadas sobre la hamaca, de forma que pudieran secarse lo antes posible. Y lo peor estaba por llegar.

La morena, regresaba al porche con la blusa blanca sujeta solo por varios botones centrales y mostrando transparencias, debido al agua que aun permanecía en su cuerpo y que hicieron que la prenda se adhiriera perfectamente a su piel.

Trataba de disimular, pero Quinn podía jurar que el ruido de su garganta al tragar saliva, pudo escucharse en todo el jardín tras observarla.

Rachel regresaba a su taburete y con bastante maña, recogía su pelo con una gomilla que mantenía en una de sus muñecas. Quinn seguía observándola al tiempo que servía un par de refrescos en los vasos.

Q:** Toma...imagino que estarás sedienta**- bromeó tratando de no mirarla demasiado a los ojos.

R:** No tiene gracia...**-respondía sin apartar la mirada del papel y tomando el vaso.

Q:** Sí...si que la tiene**- volvía a sonreír- **anda...empieza a dibujar.**

Rachel tomaba uno de los lápices y tratando de borrar la vergüenza que había pasado al caer en la piscina, comenzó a dibujar. Sin mucho acierto. Aquella manzana era más complicada de plasmar de lo que había pensado, sin contar con el racimo de uvas, que era toda una odisea para ella.

Quinn trató también de apartar de su mente todo lo que había sucedido en esos minutos, aunque sus pensamientos eran un tanto distintos a los de Rachel.

En la mente de la rubia aun aparecía la imagen de la morena cambiándose de ropa sin pudor alguno, en mitad de su jardín. Una imagen que no se disolvía de su cabeza y regresaba cada vez que lanzaba una mirada hacia la chica.

Su postura, sentada en el taburete con la blusa que apenas cubría la mitad de sus muslos y mostrando parte de su escote, no era lo más acertado para pensar en otra cosa.

Tenía que sacar algún tema de conversación que la hiciese olvidar un poco lo vivido.

Q: **¿Como está Finn?.**

Fue lo único que acertó a comentar. Aunque no era su tema favorito, quizás así aquellas imágenes se iban de su mente.

R:** No lo sé**- fue directa.

Q:** ¿No has hablado con él desde que se fue?**- preguntó extrañada.

R:** No**- respondía cambiando el gesto de su rostro mientras trataba de dibujar la primera de las uvas.

Q: **¿Por?...¿no sabes cómo está?.**

R: **Sí...si se como están...Kurt me ha escrito varias veces y me ha comentado que el viaje fue bien y que están todos en perfecto estado...disfrutando.**

Q: **Rachel...****¿qué ha pasado?**- se preocupó.

La morena alzaba la mirada por primera vez. Quinn había optado por colocar el caballete a su lado, pero ésta no podía ver lo que estaba dibujando.

R: **No lo sé**- resopló- **Finn...****Finn no ha comprendido nada de lo que le dije y se fue enfadado.**

Quinn cuestionaba con la mirada a la morena, invitándola a que se explicase mejor.

R: **Es estúpido...no sé.**

Q: **Rachel, creía que querías estar con él.**

R: **Y quiero...pero Finn no me entiende...cuando regresamos de Nueva York le dije que le ****iba a dar un oportunidad****...cuando volviéramos al instituto.**

Q: **¿Qué?...¿cómo que cuando volvierais al instituto?.**

R: **Quinn, yo no puedo estar con él éste verano.**

Quinn no comprendía que clase de excusa era esa y mostró confundida por aquella respuesta.

R:** A ver...**-trataba de explicarse mejor- **mis ideas estaban claras. Él se iba de vacaciones y yo iba a aprovechar éste verano para prepararme...me han comentado de un nuevo plan para mi futuro, ya sabes que mi intención es entrar en Juilliard, pero tengo...tengo también la idea de audicionar para NYADA y quiero estar perfecta.**

Q: **¿Y que tiene que ver eso con estar con él?.**

R: **Si estuviese con él...no dejaría de planear cosas para hacer...salir, hacer fiestas, ir al lago...no sé, muchas cosas de las que me hablaba y yo no puedo decirle que no y...y yo no puedo perder el tiempo.**

Q:**¿Perder el tiempo?...Rachel, se supone que estar con tu novio no es perder el tiempo, además...si tienes cosas que hacer, ¿por qué no le vas a decir que no?...él debe comprenderte.**

R: **No me comprende...siempre dice que estoy pensando en mi y al final termino haciendo lo que él quiere porque me siento mal...mira lo que pasó en las Nacionales...teníamos la oportunidad de ganar y por culpa...-**recapacitó-**me dejé llevar y al final perdimos por ese beso.**

Quinn le escuchaba con atención, entendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería Rachel.

Q: **Rachel...no es excusa para no estar con él...quiero decir, lo que tienes que hacer es dejarle claro que no vas a dejar de lado tus proyectos y si no puedes ir a una barbacoa, pues no vas y punto.**

R: **No es solo eso-** interrumpió- **Finn...también quiere otras cosas y yo no estoy segura.**

Q: **¿Otras cosas?.**

R:** Si...ya sabes...**

No, no sabía de lo que hablaba y así se lo dio a entender.

R: **Quinn...****Finn quiere que...bueno ya sabes...que mantengamos relaciones**- espetó bajando la cabeza.

Q:** ¿Y tu no quieres?.**

R: **No es que no quiera...es que no estoy preparada para eso todavía.**

Q: **¿Y se lo has dicho?.**

R:** Sí...pero cada vez está mas desesperado y ya sabes lo que sucede si no les das lo que piden.**

Quinn miró desafiante a la morena.

Q: **¿Qué?...¿me estás diciendo que no te atreves a decirle que no por si lo busca en otro lado?.**

R: **Es lo que hacen los chicos…Finn lo hizo.**

Quinn palideció. Aquello había sido un golpe bajo, aunque Rachel no era consciente de ello.

R:** Terminó acostándose con Santana porque tú no querías...¿no es cierto?**.- buscó la mirada de la chica.

Fue entonces cuando comprendió que no había sido acertado sacar aquél tema. Quinn permanecía cabizbaja, tratando de no molestarse por aquellas palabras.

R: **Oh...lo...lo siento Quinn**- se disculpó al verla-** lo siento no quise decirlo de ese modo.**

Q: **No tienes que disculparte...pero tienes que tener claro varios conceptos, que yo no quisiera acostarme con Finn, no fue lo que provocó eso, en realidad en aquella época él ya estaba loco por ti no había nada entre nosotros y segundo, si lo hace ahora, creo que es una buena razón para darte cuenta de que no es para ti**- fue dura- **si no es capaz de respetarte en eso...no lo hará con nada.**

Rachel se sorprendía al escuchar la dureza de las palabras, completamente sinceras.

R:** No...no sé que hacer Quinn.**

La rubia volvía a mirarla.

Q: **No seas imbécil...él sabia quien eras, él sabe que tu mundo está lejos de aquí y que para conseguir tus sueños tienes que prepararte-** respondía sin apartar la mirada- **no puede exigirte nada, porque tu ya se lo has dejado claro...y si se enfada...pues él sabrá.**

R:** ¿Y en lo del sexo?.**

Q: **Ahí decides tu...yo solo te digo que te tomes las cosas con calma y lo hagas cuando realmente lo desees y no tengas dudas.**

R: **Tampoco es algo tan grave, ¿no?.**

Q: **Es tu orgullo Rachel. No se trata del momento, de la experiencia...se trata de disfrutar de algo que no conoces y que no vas a volver a repetir por primera vez...no dejes que la presión destruya algo mágico.**

R:** ¿Y si sale mal?...da igual que esperes...¿quien te dice que va a salir como quieres?, puede ser un autentico fracaso...¿por qué esperar?.**

Quinn esbozaba una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo.

Q:** Apuesto a que esas frases son las que utiliza Finn para convencerte, ¿cierto?.**

Rachel volvía a bajar la cabeza, completamente avergonzada.

Q: **Escúchame...nadie sabe como va a salir esa primera vez, pero lo importante no es eso...lo importante es que ambos estáis seguros de que lo queréis, que deseáis...si sale mal, al menos sabrás que lo hiciste porque querías, porque estabas enamorada y será algo entre los dos.**- hizo una pausa- **imagínate**** que no sale bien y encima tienes remordimientos, ibas a quedar traumatizada para siempre.**

Rachel suspiraba.

Q:** Rachel...sé que estás enamorada de él...y sé que él lo está de ti pero...no precipites las cosas si no estás segura...no puedes tirar por la borda tu personalidad para complacerlo en algo así.**

El tono de Quinn había cambiado. Aquellas palabras sonaban con una dulzura exquisita, imposibles de no aceptarlas de buena manera.

Q: **No cometas el mismo error que cometí yo**- fue sincera- **no te lo perdonarás en la vida y eso que a mi me trajo lo mejor que puedo tener en ésta vida**- se emocionaba recordando a la pequeña Beth- **es un momento muy especial para destrozarlo por las prisas.**

Rachel volvía a alzar la vista y conseguía esbozar una sincera sonrisa, agradeciendo aquellas palabras, que aunque no solucionaban sus dudas, sí le ayudaba a sentirse mejor y saber que no estaba haciendo mal al esperar.

Q: **¿Cómo llevas la manzana?**- preguntó divertida cambiando de tema.

Rachel sonreía con más amplitud.

R: **¿Manzana?...creo que ****esto**** parece más una piedra o...que se yo**- respondía observando el dibujo que había conseguido realizar.

Q**: A ver...-**espetó levantándose y acercándose a la morena.-** ufff...¿qué es esto?-** preguntó divertida al tiempo que señalaba una zona del dibujo.

R: **Es...es la mancha que tiene...ves...tiene una pequeña ahí-** señalaba a la manzana.

Q: **¿Ni siquiera has dibujado la silueta de la manzana y ya estás ****dibujando las**** manchas?**

Sonreía observando a la morena.

R: **No te metas conmigo...ya sabes que no sé dibujar.**

Q:** Pues venga...sigue...y haz que eso parezca comestible-** bromeaba volviendo a apartarse.

R: **Pero explícame...**-suplicó.

Q: **No...primero termínala y ya luego te comento.**

R: **Eres muy mala profesora...¿que estás dibujando tú?.**

La morena no dudó en acercarse al dibujo de Quinn y se quedó sorprendida.

R: **¿Qué es esto?-** preguntó extrañada.

Quinn no supo que contestarle porque no sabía que había dibujado. La conversación con la morena le había mantenido distraída y los trazos que había dejado, eran casuales.

Q:** No sé...creo que estoy impro.**..- se detuvo. Quinn se asomó a ver su propio dibujo y descubrió el principio de dos piernas cruzadas y sentadas sobre una pequeña tabla.

Su mente comenzó a funcionar con rapidez y asoció aquel boceto a la imagen de la morena sentada sobre el taburete, con aquella blusa que dejaba libre las piernas de la chica.

Había estado dibujando a Rachel sin ser consciente.

La morena trataba de encontrarle sentido al dibujo pero no lo entendía.

R: **¿Qué es?-** volvía a preguntar.

Q:** Eh...nada...solo son garabatos**- se excusó.

R: **Parecen piernas...si le pones los pies y subes...**-hizo una pausa- **¿son piernas?-** cuestionó encontrando por fin el parecido.

Q. **No...solo garabatos, vamos...vuelve a tu dibujo antes de que se vaya la luz del sol**.- le ordenó.

Rachel le hizo caso, sin apartar la mirada del dibujo y tratando de convencerse de que aquello si eran piernas.

Pero fue volviendo a su asiento cuando comprendió todo. Rachel tomaba asiento y al cruzar sus piernas, contemplo que aquella era la misma postura que presentaba aquél dibujo.

R: **¡Quinn!-** exclamó al ser consciente- **¿me estás dibujando?**.

La rubia palideció y no supo que contestar. Por suerte, la fortuna hizo que una interrupción le salvara de volver a mentir.

Dave se dejaba escuchar por el interior de la casa, llamando a la rubia.

Q: **Estamos en el jardín**- exclamó la rubia para que le escuchase.

Rachel se sorprendió. No sólo por el dibujo, del que no obtuvo respuesta sino por la aparición del chico en la casa.

Recordó que no había caído en preguntarle que relación tenia con aquél chico, aunque su actitud dejaba claro que había suficiente confianza entre ellos, algo típico de las parejas.

D: **¿Qué haces?**- preguntó al llegar al jardín. Dave portaba una guitarra a su espalda y miraba sonriente a Quinn.

Q: **Practicar...¿te apuntas?.**

D: **No...yo venia a que escucharas algo que he compuesto...pero si estás ocupada.**

Rachel permanecía en silencio. Atenta a la conversación que mantenían ambos.

Q: **Quédate**- pidió. Había encontrado la excusa perfecta para no tener que explicarle a Rachel por qué estaba dibujándola.- **puedes mostrárnoslo a las dos...si no te importa.**

D:** ¿Sí?...¿de veras?.**

Q:** Claro...no te importa ¿verdad?**- miró a Rachel.

R: **En absoluto...me muero por escucharte tocar la guitarra.**

Q:**Y cantar...porque también canta**- interrumpió sonriente.

D:** Ok...pues me quedo...y os aburro con mis letras**- sonreía- **pero antes...voy a refrescarme un poco...vengo andando y estoy muerto de calor.**

Q: **Toda tuya- **espetó señalándole la piscina.

Dave no tardó en deshacerse de la guitarra y quitarse la camiseta, quedándose con el bañador que ya traía puesto.

Rachel no pudo evitar observarlo. Aquel chico engañaba. Su altura y vestimentas, conseguían camuflar un tonificado cuerpo que salió a relucir ante los ojos de las dos chicas.

La media melena también le daba un plus. No había chicos así en el instituto. Definitivamente, Quinn tenía buen gusto, pensó al verlo caminar por el césped y lanzarse a la piscina.

Q: **Está loco...te lo advierto**- murmuró la rubia – ¿**pero qué músico no lo está?.**

R: **¿Es músico?**

Q: **Sí...estudia en el conservatorio de música de Chicago.**

R: **Pero...¿cuántos años tiene?**.

Q: **23**

R: **Vaya...interesante**- respondía- **ahora entiendo porque no hay chicos así en el instituto**- espetaba divertida.

Quinn la observó y esbozó una sonrisa.

Q: **Cierto...**

Ambas se lanzaron una mirada de complicidad que terminó en una sonora carcajada.

Dave ya regresaba al porche para tomar su guitarra.

D: **¿De qué os reís?**- preguntaba al tiempo que se dejaba caer en el césped, frente a las dos chicas.

Q: **Cosas nuestras-** sonreía.

D:** Uff...¿por qué las chicas sois así?...os reís y no contáis el chiste para que nos riamos los demás**- bromeaba.

R:** No creo que lo comprendas..**.- interfirió la morena.

D:** ¿Estás devaluando mi capacidad mental?**.- preguntó divertido.

R:** Para nada...no me atrevería a devaluar absolutamente nada de ti.**

Dave alzó una ceja y respondió con una sonrisa, al igual que Quinn, que no se esperó aquella respuesta tan directa.

Rachel fue consciente al ver la mirada perpleja de Quinn y rápidamente bajó su cabeza, avergonzada.

Tenía que ser precavida, aquél chico era el chico de Quinn y no debía meter la pata.

D: **Bueno...****¿empezamos el concierto?**- espetó divertido.

Q: **Adelante...****Dave Cooper en acústico para dos importantes chicas-** bromeaba Quinn provocando las carcajadas de ambos.

D: **Ok...llevo varias semanas con ésta canción...y ya por fin creo que está perfecta, espero que os guste.-** explicó lanzando una cómplice mirada hacia Quinn.- **por vosotras..**.

Rachel no perdía detalle del chico y pronto comenzaron a sonar los primeros acordes, bastantes animados para ser sólo un acústico de guitarra.

Te empeñas en recorrer distancias.

En abrazar el tiempo con tus manos

Pensar en el futuro

Recordar el pasado

y olvidar el presente

Te empeñas en seguir sus pasos

Aun sabiendo que no te llevaran

a ningún lugar.

Rachel se había detenido por completo de dibujar. La voz del chico sonaba espectacular y no quería perder detalle de aquella actuación.

Te empeñas en amarle

cuando menos lo sientes

y no te das cuenta

que estás destrozando tu verdad.

Quinn también dejó de dibujar. Había escuchado muchas veces cantar a Dave, pero nunca escuchó una letra como la de aquella canción.

Normalmente, sus canciones eran bastante mas complejas, con tintes rockeros que ahora parecían haberse disuelto.

Mira a tu lado

puede que exista un ángel mirándote

puede que exista un ángel amándote

sólo mira a tu lado

Ninguna de las dos pudo evitarlo y lanzaron sendas miradas, buscando algún tipo de conexión entre ambas. Una conexión que no entendían muy bien por qué, pero que debía estar allí.

Fue Quinn la primera en bajar la mirada y regresar hacia Dave, escuchando el resto de la canción.

Rachel tardó más en apartar la mirada. En su mente comenzó a rondar la idea de que aquella canción, podría estar perfectamente escrita para Quinn y se sintió fuera de lugar.

Apenas terminó de cantar y ambas le halagaron.

Rachel realmente estaba sorprendida y no dudó en pedir un par de canciones más a Dave, que las interpretó sin dudarlo.

Q: **Me temo que vamos a tener que dejar de dibujar**- espetó Quinn tras casi dos horas en el jardín.

La tarde se había pasado rápidamente, en parte gracias al entretenimiento que Dave les había regalado con un repertorio extenso de canciones y covers.

R**: Sí...empieza a anochecer**- espetó mirando al cielo- **será mejor que me marche.**

Q: **No he dicho que tengas que irte**- espetó rápidamente.

R: **Lo sé-** sonrió- **pero creo que es mejor que regrese ya...**

D: **¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar?**.- Dave interrumpió.

Q: **Sí...podemos pedir algo.**

R: **No...no gracias de veras, pero creo que es mejor que me marche**- respondía al tiempo que cerraba su bloc de dibujo.

En realidad le hubiese gustado quedarse. Estaba empezando a disfrutar de la compañía de Quinn, pero Dave también estaba allí y si ambos tenían algo, ella sobraba.

Tenía que dejarlos a solas.

R: **Le prometí a mis padres que les iba a hacer la cena-** se excusó- **quizás en otra ocasión, ¿de acuerdo?.**

Q:** Ok...**

D: **Es una pena...me gusta mucho tu voz**- espetó recordando que ella también se había atrevido a cantar alguna que otra canción mientras él tocaba la guitarra- **pero la próxima vez, lo hacemos a dúo**- sonreía.

R: **Trato hecho.**

D:** Quinn, voy a utilizar el teléfono para llamar y pedir algo de cena, ¿ok?.**

Q:** Claro...pide lo que quieras.**

El chico ya se adentraba en el interior de la casa, mientras Rachel se acercaba a la hamaca, dónde aún permanecía su ropa.

Quinn siguió los pasos de la chica.

Q:** ¿Está seca?...si no lo está no te preocupes, ****puedes llevarte la blusa puesta, o te dejo algo más.**

R: **No...mira**- le mostró la camiseta- **ya está seca.**

Quinn se detuvo frente a ella.

Q: **Rachel...te puedes quedar si quieres, ¿eh?**- volvía a invitarla. Sabia que la morena empezó a sentirse cohibida por alguna razón.

R:** Gracias Quinn**- respondió sonriente- **pero es cierto que tengo que regresar ya**.

Q: **Ok...**

Rachel lanzó una mirada hacia el porche, asegurándose de que Dave no estaba allí.

R:** Dave no me ve, ¿no?.**

Q:** No...****está en el salón**- respondía lanzando también una mirada hacia el porche- **¿por?**- regresaba a mirar a Rachel.

No necesitaba respuesta. La morena se había desprendido de la blusa y se disponía a colocarse la camiseta.

Quinn apartó rápidamente la vista del cuerpo semidesnudo de la chica, pero por alguna extraña razón, volvió a ella, observándola sin pudor alguno mientras terminaba de vestirse.

Q:** La próxima vez tráete ropa de baño**- espetó divertida.

R:** ¿Habrá otra próxima vez?**.-preguntó curiosa.

Rachel ya se disponía a tomar sus cosas y adentrarse en la casa, seguida por Quinn.

Q: **Imagino que tendrás que terminar de dibujar esa manzana, ¿no?**- respondía sonriente.

R: **No es la manzana lo que me preocupa...son las uvas.**

Quinn esbozaba una enorme sonrisa ante el tono utilizado por Rachel.

Sentía frustración por no conseguir dibujar ni un sencillo circulo.

R:** Hasta mañana Dave-** se despidió del chico que permanecía en el salón, con el teléfono entre sus manos.

D: **Ciao bellísima-** espetó imitando un marcado acento italiano.

Quinn cuestionaba con la mirada al chico y éste terminaba sonriendo a más no poder.

Rachel notó la conversación sin palabras entre ambos y supuso que a Quinn no le hizo gracia

aquella despedida del chico.

R**: Es muy guapo…y tiene guitarra, interesante**- susurraba al llegar a la puerta.

Q**:¿Qué pasa con la guitarra?.**

R**: Es sexy…siempre quise tener una y si todo sale bien, la tendré cuando acabe el verano.**

Q**: ¿Te gusta?, Dave digo…no la guitarra**- sonreía.

R: **No…pero al final va a merecer la pena no ir al teatro…es muy simpático**.- aclaró.

Q:**Hablando de teatro, h****ace un par de días escuché a mi madre hablar de un amigo suyo y creo que dijo algo de teatro, ¿quieres que le pregunte por si conoce algún curso más?.- **cambió de tema. Oír a Rachel hablar de más chicos era lo último que deseaba.

Quinn sabía que la morena no iba a terminar adorando el dibujo como ella lo había conseguido y quizás podría echarle una mano con las influencias de su madre.

R:** ¿Lo harías?- **preguntó sorprendida ya en el exterior de la casa.

Q: **Claro...le preguntaré...mañana te cuento, ¿ok?.**

R:** Ok...gracias por todo Quinn**.- respondió completamente agradecida.

Q: **No es nada...mañana nos vemos, ¿ok?.**

R:** Ok...ciao Quinn**- la chica se despedía y comenzaba a caminar hacia su coche. Pero algo le hizo detenerse.- **Quinn...no...no debería pero hay algo que tienes que saber.**

La morena regresaba tras sus pasos y se acercaba de nuevo a la rubia, que la miraba confundida.

Q: **¿Que pasa?.**

R: **Sé que te vas a enfadar y que...bueno...intuyo que aun no sabes la verdad y creo que debes saberlo.**

Q: **Rachel...me estás poniendo nerviosa, ¿qué ocurre?.**

R:** Quinn...lo que pasó el sábado con Chelsea**- hablaba con dificultad- **ya sabes**...

Q:** Ajam..**.- cuestionaba a la morena, impaciente por saber que iba a decirle.

R: **Yo tuve la culpa**- confesó.

Q: **¿Qué?.**

R: **Yo le dije que...que te gustaban los encuentros furtivos en los baños**- Rachel bajaba la mirada completamente avergonzada.

Q: **¿Qué?...¿por qué le dijiste eso?.**

R: **Porque tu me llamaste sosa y quise gastarte una broma...**

Q:** ¿Una broma?...¡Rachel, es****a chica me besó****!**

R:** Lo sé...y te juro que eso no entraba dentro de mi plan...sólo pretendía que te pusiese en ****algún**** apuro para poder decirte sosa...pero jamás pensé que fuese a besarte...yo...yo...**

Q: **¡****Fuera...lárgate!-** interrumpió

R:** ¿Qué?**- la miró preocupada-** Quinn...no te enfades por favor, te juro...**

Q: **Rachel...¡fuera de aquí!-** volvía a exclamar tratando de contener la sonrisa.

Rachel se percató del gesto de su cara y comprendió que Quinn pretendía mostrarse seria pero no podía.

Q:** ¡Vamos...lárgate de aquí, ya!**- volvía a amenazar.

Rachel comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que retrocedía, sin apartar la mirada de la chica.

R: **No te enfadas...¿verdad?**.- trataba de asegurarse.

Q:** ¡Que te vayas...Berry!-** espetó con una extraña mueca en su rostro.

Rachel ya si volvía a sonreír abiertamente y hacía caso a Quinn, alejándose hacia el coche y con la tranquilidad de que Quinn no estaba enfadada, de hecho, estaba conteniendo la risa.

R:** Te veo mañana.-** se despedía divertida.

Quinn se mantuvo en silencio, observando como Rachel accedía a su coche , con un gesto burlón en su rostro.

Q: **Si...mañana nos vemos**- murmuró- **y ésta me la vas a pagar...****Rachel Berry.**


	7. Venganza

Capitulo 6

Venganza

Q: **¿Lo tienes todo preparado?**

D: **Tranquila Quinn, sólo tengo que buscar el momento y listo, Rachel recibirá su merecido.**

Q: **Tampoco te pases, sólo es una broma y si ves que se complica la cosa, cortas radicalmente ¿ok?.**

D: **A sus órdenes mi comandante**- bromeaba.

Los dos chicos se adentraban ya en el interior del centro cultural, dispuestos a acudir a la clase de dibujo del miércoles.

La confesión que Rachel le había hecho a Quinn el día antes, acerca de su pequeña broma, sacó a relucir las armas de venganza en la rubia. No iba a permitir que todo quedase en nada y no obtuviese su merecido.

Bien es cierto que lejos de molestarle, le había divertido. Fue un desagradable rato el que pasó cuando Chelsea buscó algo más, pero saber que todo había sido una broma le hizo bien,aunque le incitó a tomar cartas en el asunto.

Ahora le llegaba su turno. La venganza no iba a esperar demasiado y con ayuda de Dave, aquella mañana era la ideal para resarcirse ante la chica.

Apenas un par de alumnos había ya en el interior de la clase, entre ellos Rachel que con esmero, preparaba su caballete y su boceto.

El inconveniente surgido el primer día de clases no iba a volver a repetirse para la chica, que había adelantado su horario para estar preparada antes de que llegase el profesor.

La aparición de Quinn junto a Dave en el interior de la sala le puso nerviosa.

A pesar de haber entendido que la rubia no estaba enfadada con ella por la broma, mantenía un poco la compostura, tratando de no cruzar ese limite de la paciencia de la chica.

Q**: Vaya…veo que hoy has madrugado**- espetó Quinn al tiempo que pasaba junto a Rachel, dispuesta a ocupar su lugar de siempre en la clase.

R: **No quería volver a llegar tarde**- se excusó observándola tímidamente.

D: **Hola Rachel**- saludó el chico con una enorme sonrisa**- ¿todo bien?**

R: **Sí… por ahora**- sonreía- **cuando termine la clase y no haya conseguido dibujar ni una sola de esas uvas, entonces todo irá mal.**

D**: No seas extremista, seguro que pronto empiezas a manejarte bien con los carboncillos**- respondía mientras comenzaba a colocar su caballete, en el extremo opuesto de donde estaban situadas las chicas.

Los demás alumnos comenzaron a situarse también en sus lugares, ocupando el resto del local a la espera de la llegada del profesor, que apenas tardó cinco minutos.

**-Buenos días chicos-** el profesor hacía acto de presencia y la clase al completo le prestó atención- **hoy tengo una pequeña sorpresa, he venido acompañado por alguien muy especial**- sonreía al tiempo que presentaba a un pequeño y travieso niño- **él es mi hijo Josh y hoy va a dibujar con nosotros**.

Los alumnos miraron sonrientes al pequeño, que un tanto asustado se escondía tras las piernas de su padre.

D: **Hey Josh… ¿Qué tal campeón?-** Dave fue el primero en abandonar su lugar y dirigirse hacia el pequeño, intentando que olvidase esa timidez.

El resto de la clase sonreía y pronto comenzaron a hablar y saludar al pequeño, que poco a poco iba tomando algo de confianza.

**-Bueno, ya sabéis… continuad con vuestros proyectos**- espetó invitando a los alumnos a que comenzasen con las dos horas de clases. **– Louis, Peter y Rachel…¿os gusta el nuevo bodegón que os he preparado?-** se interesó por los principiantes, que ya se veían inmersos en los dibujos.

Ambos chicos asentían y daban conformidad a la pregunta, dejando entrever que todo iba sobre ruedas.

Rachel se mostró un poco más efusiva y atrayendo la atención del profesor, le pidió que se acercara para que observase su avance con las figuras.

-**Vaya, veo que empiezan a tomar forma**- exclamó al contemplar las primeras uvas de aquél racimo que ya se disponía a dibujar.

R: **Estoy esforzándome mucho, quiero poder hacer uno de esos dibujos que hacen los demás**- respondía emocionada.

**-Lo harás, ya verás como sí… ¿tienes alguna duda?**

R: **No, por ahora todo está bien… quizás cuando lleguen las manzanas tenga que necesitar varias lecciones.**

**-Perfecto, pues entonces te indicaré como hacerlo, mientras… sigue con las uvas**- sonreía con amabilidad.

Rachel asintió y volvía a meterse de lleno en su dibujo. Esta vez, había optado por colocar el caballete de forma que ella misma, podría contemplar al resto de la clase y a Quinn, a quien tenía de frente a escasos metros.

La rubia había escuchado la conversación de Rachel y el profesor mientras se disponía a continuar con su labor. Comenzaba a sentir los nervios por lo que le esperaba a la morena en los próximos minutos.

La llegada del profesor con su hijo no entraba dentro de sus planes y quería pensar que Dave iba a ser consecuente con aquello, pero el chico no daba muestra alguna de querer cambiar el plan trazado.

Los minutos comenzaban a correr y la clase seguía su rutina, como cualquier otro día. Rachel lanzaba algunas miradas hacia Quinn, que trataba de ignorarla y meterse de lleno en su proyecto.

**-Chicos, voy a salir unos minutos con Josh**- el profesor se disculpaba. El pequeño daba muestras de tener una necesidad urgente por salir de allí.

Quinn, instintivamente lanzó una mirada hacia Dave. Sabía que el chico esperaba la ausencia del profesor para comenzar con la venganza hacia Rachel, que completamente ensimismada en su dibujo, ignoraba lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Apenas fueron unos segundos los que necesitó para ocultar su móvil de la vista de Rachel y comenzar a teclear.

La morena escuchó la notificación de mensaje en su bolso y no dudó en tomarlo.

**-Rachel, sé que no esperas esto de mí, pero no podía aguantar más tiempo para decirte que estás hermosa-**

La morena tuvo que releer varias veces el mensaje para intentar comprender algo. No conocía el teléfono del que provenía aquél mensaje. Volvieron a pasar unos segundos antes de recibir una nueva alerta.

**-Que digo hermosa, estás…estás comestible, estás para comerte entera y no dejar nada, -**

Rachel se sorprendía al leer el nuevo mensaje e instintivamente lanzaba una mirada al resto de la clase.

Quinn la observaba a escondidas, ocultándose tras su caballete.

Rachel no descubrió nada raro. Ninguno de sus compañeros parecía mostrarse de forma extraña. Estaban inmersos en sus dibujos, hablando entre ellos de vez en cuando o apartándose para coger algunos trozos de papel. Lo lógico y normal en aquella clase.

Pensó que lo mejor era no darle importancia. Quizás aquél mensaje provenía de Finn, aunque no era su numero, podría estar utilizando algún otro teléfono.

Quinn veía el desconcierto en el rostro de la morena y comenzaba a sentir aquellas terribles ganas de reír. Pero debía mantenerse firme, mostrarse ausente de lo que estaba sucediéndole a Rachel.

Dave también se mostraba tranquilo. Mantenía la postura perfecta tras su caballete para evitar que Rachel pudiese descubrir el móvil entre sus manos y aprovechando que el profesor seguía ausente, continuó con la broma.

Rachel volvía a tomar su carboncillo para continuar con su tarea, pero de nuevo el sonido del teléfono la sacó de su mundo.

Varios de los compañeros habían lanzado alguna que otra mirada hacia la morena, debido al sonido que producían aquellos mensajes y viendo la reacción, Rachel no dudó en silenciarlo, dejando solo el modo vibración.

**-Me encanta ese vestido que traes, es tan…tan enloquecedor. Muero de ganas por quitártelo a mordiscos-**

Rachel abría sus ojos al máximo y nuevamente lanzaba una mirada a su alrededor. Quien quiera que fuese, estaba allí, observándola.

Nadie le prestaba atención. Sólo pudo cruzarse con la mirada de Quinn, que como una autentica actriz, pudo disimular su sonrisa.

Q: **¿Estás bien?-** preguntó apenas con un susurro.

R: **Eh…eh si…si.-** respondía completamente confundida.

Q: **¿Necesitas algo?... ¿algo va mal con el dibujo?**

R: **No…no-** contestó tratando de calmarse. Pero aquella calma no estaba por la labor de llegar completamente.

La vibración del móvil entre sus manos volvía a interrumpirla.

**-Voy a intentar contenerme, pero te juro que me vuelves completamente loco-**

No podía más. Rachel tragaba saliva al leer el nuevo mensaje.

Aquello comenzaba a incomodarla demasiado, pero no conseguía ver ningún indicio de culpabilidad en ninguno de sus compañeros.

Uno a uno fue observándolos, tratando de averiguar si entre sus manos, además de los carboncillos, tenían algún teléfono o dispositivo desde el que mandar aquellos mensajes.

No había rastro de nada en ninguno de ellos. Sólo dos chicos se escapaban de su visión. Uno de los nuevos y Dave.

Disimuladamente, sin levantar demasiada sospecha se acercó a Peter.

Al igual que ella, era principiante y estaba situado a su derecha, con el caballete frente a ella. La morena no dudó en buscar el dibujo del chico, basándose en la excusa de averiguar como había plasmado una de aquellas uvas que permanecían en el bodegón.

El chico se mostró amable y no tuvo reparos en mostrarle el dibujo, aunque Rachel solo prestaba atención a sus manos.

Buscaba encontrar alguna prueba para saber si era él el chico de los misteriosos mensajes, pero Peter estaba fuera de toda culpa.

Sus manos permanecían vacías, sólo cubiertas por una fina capa de carboncillo que las mantenía sucias.

Su siguiente objetivo era Dave. El chico, que ya se había percatado de los movimientos de la morena, no dudó en ocultar las pruebas y guardó su teléfono rápidamente, sin mostrar ningún tipo de nerviosismo o situación que pudiese llamar la atención.

Rachel, tras lanzar una mirada a Quinn, se acercó a Dave.

R: **Me muero de curiosidad por ver que dibujas**- espetó sonriente al tiempo que se acercaba.

Dave apartó los auriculares de sus oídos e invitó a la morena a que contemplase su cuadro.

Rachel agradecía el gesto y se colocaba a su lado, mostrando un falso interés por el dibujo. Sus ojos oscilaban, observando las manos del chico y lo que le rodeaba.

D: **¿Te gusta?-** preguntó divertido. Sabía perfectamente que Rachel buscaba descubrir quien le había enviado esos mensajes y él era uno de los sospechosos.

R**: Si…es espectacular-** respondía con sinceridad.

Sin duda el chico era bueno dibujando. Más allá de buscar aquellas pruebas, pudo contemplar un espectacular dibujo del puente de Brooklyn.

R: **¿Has estado en Nueva York?-** preguntó curiosa.

D: **Sí, me enamoré de ese puente el año pasado cuando estuve allí y desde entonces, deseaba poder dibujarlo. Sin duda va a ser mi cuadro de cabecera.**

R: **Es impresionante… el año que viene estaré ahí-** exclamó entusiasmada.

D**: ¿Sí?, vaya, pues entonces tendremos a quien visitar cuando vaya, creo que Quinn también quiere ir.**

Rachel lanzó una rápida mirada hacia Quinn, que curiosa los observaba tras su caballete.

La morena recordó que aquél chico, era alguien especial para la rubia y sin dudarlo, decidió apartarse de él tras despedirse.

Fue una locura pensar que Dave le había podido mandar esos mensajes estando Quinn en aquél lugar. No podía ser él, no debía ser él.

La aparición del profesor en la clase, hizo que Rachel retomara su lugar, procurando relajarse y continuar con su dibujo, pero le costaba concentrarse

**-¿Qué tal Rachel?-** el profesor se acercó tras aconsejar a varios a alumnos y resolver dudas.

R: **Bueno...poco a poco, supongo**- respondía sonriente.

-**A ver esa manzana**- se colocó a su lado, observando el boceto que ya permanecía plasmado en su dibujo- **¿sabes como darle sombras?-**

R: **Mmmm…supongo que si , pero nunca lo hice.**

-**A ver… muéstrame como lo harías**-

Rachel, tras unos segundos de duda, se lanzó hacia el dibujo y comenzó a sombrear o intentarlo de la única manera que conocía.

Algo que no le otorgó el resultado que pensaba o imaginaba que iba a salir. Su técnica dejaba mucho que desear pero la morena no desistía en su intento por hacerlo bien.

En ese instante y tras un breve silencio, un nuevo sonido sacó a la clase de su mutismo.

El teléfono, ésta vez del profesor, comenzó a sonar y el hombre se ausentó nuevamente de la clase, disculpándose por la llamada.

Dave entendió aquella interrupción del profesor como una señal del destino para hacer de su broma una obra maestra. Los planes iban a cambiar ligeramente.

**-He tenido que salir de la clase porque no podía soportar estar a tu lado y no comerte a besos- **

Rachel palidecía al leer el nuevo mensaje que acababa de recibir. Sus piernas temblaban y la confusión en su rostro era tal que Quinn se percató. Ya no era curiosidad lo que sentía Rachel, ahora estaba realmente asustada.

La rubia no dudó en cuestionar con la mirada a Dave, que tras su caballete, aguantaba la risa como podía.

**-Dame alguna señal Rachel, hazme saber que cuando entre de nuevo, sé que tengo alguna oportunidad para enseñarte a dibujar a solas, con mi carboncillo- **

Se había mareado. Rachel sintió como todo giraba a su alrededor tras leer el último de los mensajes y escuchar cómo la puerta volvía a abrirse.

El profesor, con el teléfono en las manos entraba de nuevo en la clase, disculpándose por la ausencia y regresaba junto a la morena.

**-¿Estás bien Rachel?-** preguntó al encontrarse con la chica de frente.

La morena lo miraba con el rostro desencajado y tardó varios segundos en reaccionar.

Quinn no perdía detalle alguno. Sabía que había vuelto a recibir mensajes de Dave pero algo raro estaba sucediendo.

El plan inicial, el que trazó junto al chico, era el enviarle mensajes y hacer creer que el emisor de aquellos textos era la Sra Frinks, aquella a la que Rachel odiaba y que se encontraba como cada día en la oficina de atención. Pero Dave encontró algo más divertido que aquello, al menos eso era lo que intuía Quinn, que trataba de averiguar por qué Rachel se mostraba con el gesto tan descompuesto.

Dave por su lado seguía manteniendo la compostura, sin perder detalle de los movimientos de ambos y aguantando las carcajadas.

R: **Sí…si, todo bien**- espetó apartando la mirada de los ojos del profesor.

No, no estaba bien, pensó. No podía hacerle creer que le gustaba recibir aquello.

R: **En realidad no, no estoy bien**- volvía a hablar ésta vez alzando el tono de voz.

**-¿Qué ocurre Rachel?-** volvió a cuestionarla.

R: **No paran de enviarme mensajes de textos y estoy cansada**- fue directa.

Quinn lanzó una mirada hacia Dave. El chico comenzaba a ocultar su rostro tras el caballete, siendo consciente de lo que podría producirse allí si Rachel comenzaba a pedir explicaciones al profesor.

-**Vaya, pues apaga el teléfono…así te dejarán en paz-** espetó con una enorme sonrisa.

Rachel no terminaba de entender muy bien la situación. Estaba claro que era él quien le estaba enviando aquellos deshonorables mensajes y ahora se mostraba como si nada.

R**: Discúlpame… necesito ir al baño**- se excusó rápidamente y abandonó la clase, dejando al profesor boquiabierto.

Quinn aprovechó la situación para abandonar también el lugar y salir al encuentro de la morena, no sin antes, lanzar una mirada a Dave, que parecía divertirse de lo lindo con la escena.

No tuvo que ir al servicio.

Rachel caminaba por el pasillo, dando vueltas sin un rumbo fijo y completamente inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Q: **¿Estás bien Rachel?-** Quinn se acercaba a la chica.

R: **No…no estoy bien**- espetó tras verla aparecer.

Q: **¿Qué te ocurre?, te he visto salir tan rápido que sabía que algo te sucedía.**

R: **No me puede estar pasando esto a mi… no te imaginas Quinn, no te haces una idea**.- exclamó acercándose a la rubia.

Q: **Me estás asustando Rachel**- se mostró sorprendida.

R: **Mira…mira los mensajes**- la morena le mostraba el móvil a Quinn que sin dudarlo lo tomó entre sus manos**- me marcho, yo no vengo a más clases ni en broma, vamos que no vengo…ni hablar**…

Rachel no dejaba de relatar y murmurar al tiempo que Quinn, sorprendida de veras, leía los mensajes que Dave le había enviado.

Nada tenían que ver con lo que habían acordado. Aquellos mensajes parecían provenir de un acosador, no de una bruja como la Sra. Frinks.

Q: **¿Qué es esto?-** preguntó intentado averiguar de quien sospechaba la morena.

R: **Eso me pregunto yo**- exclamó- **ese hombre está ahí, en una clase con 15 alumnos, con su hijo...¡su hijo!, y me está enviando esos mensajes, ¿te lo puedes creer?.**

En ese instante el teléfono volvía a sonar, asustando a ambas chicas.

**-Rachel no tardes, que mi fruta se está secando-**

Quinn abrió los ojos al máximo. Leer aquél mensaje le sorprendió hasta a ella. No esperaba que Dave estuviese llevando aquella broma por aquél camino y Rachel ya no soportaba más.

R: **Ni hablar…ni hablar, le voy a decir cuatro cosas a este viejo verde-** espetaba completamente alterada.

Q: **Hey…hey para, ¿de verdad crees que es el profesor?-** preguntó completamente incrédula.

R: **Es el único que ha salido y entrado con el móvil en clase, no puede ser otro…Quinn yo me marcho, no vuelvo a entrar ahí…como…como quieres que le mire a la cara si**…

Q**: A ver…a ver**- trató de tranquilizarla- **cálmate porque no es seguro que sea él o ¿conoces el numero?.**

R**: No, pero es él…te digo que es él.**

Q: **Vamos Rachel, Miller es un buen tipo…es divertido y bromista pero no haría algo así, debe ser otra persona- **trató de cambiar la idea de la morena.

En aquél instante maldecía a Dave. Aquella broma no era divertida o quizás sí, pero que el chico hubiera cambiado sus planes no le hizo gracia.

R: **¿Tú crees?**

Q**: Claro…vamos, será alguien gastándote una broma…entra ahí y no hagas pasar un mal rato al profesor, seguro que no es él.**

Rachel comenzó a tranquilizarse. La mirada y la serenidad con la que hablaba Quinn, podían convencer a toda una nación, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo con ella?

R**: Está bien… pero si hace o dice algo más yo… te juro que no sé como voy a reaccionar.**

Q**: Vamos…no seas tonta y entra.**

Rachel obedecía y ya se dirigía hacia la clase, con Quinn siguiendo sus pasos.

Q: **Además…tampoco tienen mucho de malo esos mensajes, ¿no?**

Rachel simplemente lanzó una desafiante mirada hacia Quinn.

Q: **¿No decías que tu no eras sosa?-** apuntilló con media sonrisa.

R: **No tiene gracia Quinn**- espetó ignorando el comentario segundos antes de entrar en la clase.

**-¿Todo bien Rachel?**- el profesor volvía a acercarse a la morena, interesándose por su estado.

Quinn regresaba a su lugar y lanzó varias miradas hacia Dave, dejándole ver que ya sabía que había cambiado el plan a su antojo y que debía de zanjar el tema.

R: **Si profesor, todo bien**- respondió regresando a su dibujo.

**-¿Seguimos dándole forma a esas peras?-**

Rachel volvía a palidecer al escuchar el tono jocoso del profesor.

R: **¿Peras?, son manzanas**.- exclamó.

-**Ahora mismo no parecen manzanas**- volvía a responder sonriente.

Quinn no perdía detalle alguno.

-**Vamos a darles sombra**- el profesor fue consciente de la poca gracia que le hizo aquél chiste a la morena y optó por regresar a las lecciones básicas de sombreado.- **Bien…lo primero que hay que hacer para sombrear es darle textura a la fruta así que vamos a dejar trazos suaves con el carboncillo, ¿entiendes?...así…no tienes que presionar, solo ve rellenando el hueco…**

Miller se esmeraba en mostrar la técnica a Rachel pero ésta apenas le prestaba atención a sus consejos. En su mente sólo comenzaban aparecer escenas desagradables.

La voz tranquila y pausada del profesor, ahora sonaba a susurro de acosador psicópata. Las sonrisas llenas de amabilidad y sinceras, se convertían en insinuantes y desagradables gestos provocativos hacia su persona.

-**Dame tu mano-** espetó tomando del brazo a la morena.

Rachel se limitó a dejarse llevar con el gesto completamente tenso y lanzando miradas furtivas hacia Quinn, que tras su dibujo observaba la escena.

Sabía que Rachel no iba a aguantar mucho más sin contestarle y la situación se vería terriblemente fuera de lugar.

El profesor, tras tomar la mano de la morena, le indicó como debía difuminar las pequeñas sombras que había conseguido trazar segundos antes.

**-Normalmente se utiliza un difumino o incluso un trozo de tela o papel para difuminar las sombras, pero aquí lo vamos a hacer en plan salvaje, con los dedos- **sonreía- **nos manchamos y listo, ¿de acuerdo?.**

R**: ¿Puede soltarme la mano, por favor?-** Rachel no pudo aguantar más aquella tensión y terminó pidiéndole que le dejase de tomar la mano con una seriedad inaudita.

Quinn tampoco pudo aguantar más y tras increpar con la mirada a Dave, le obligó a que volviese a enviarle un mensaje y así evitar un mal mayor.

No fue necesario. El profesor miró extrañado a la morena tras aquella petición y no dudó en soltar su mano.

Fueron los 10 minutos finales de clases más intensos desde que estaba en aquel curso. Quinn trataba de convencerse a sí misma por la broma. Rachel apenas prestaba atención a su boceto. Sólo esperaba impaciente que llegase el final de la clase para salir de allí.

Fue de las primeras en hacerlo y lo hizo sin despedirse de nadie, ni siquiera de la rubia que no dudó en alcanzarla en mitad del pasillo.

Q: **Hey…Berry-** exclamó llamando su atención.

R: **Tengo prisas Quinn**- respondió con la intención de no pasar un segundo más en aquél lugar.

Q: **¿Qué ha pasado?... ¿aún sigues con lo del profesor?-** preguntó con un leve tono de humor.

R: **No pienso volver más a ésta clase**-espetó deteniéndose frente a la rubia- **corto pero intenso, el dibujo no es lo mio.**

Q: **¿Qué dices?, vamos Rachel…**

R: **No Quinn**- interrumpió- **¿sabes lo que he pasado ahí dentro?, sólo llevo dos días por amor de Dios y ese profesor se ha dedicado a enviarme mensajes de acosador, ¿Qué va a pasar cuando lleve más tiempo?.**

Q: **¿Pero de verdad crees que ha sido él?-** cuestionó mostrando una traviesa sonrisa.- **yo sospecharía más de la Sra. Frinks**- se burló-**tiene más pinta de acosadora**.

R: **¿No lo has leído?, era el único con móvil ahí dentro y luego de decirme lo de las…frutas**- hizo una pausa- **me ha hablado sobre…peras**- Rachel no podía aguantar la mirada de la rubia y bajaba su cabeza, completamente ruborizada.

Quinn ya no se ocultaba y esbozaba una amplia sonrisa.

Q: **Es curioso, hace unos días, cuando tu amiga Chelsea me tentaba y me besaba, tu te reías de mi reacción , es más…te hacía mucha gracia y me llamabas sosa, ¿y ahora?...¿quien es la sosa?.**

R**: No puedes comparar, Quinn**- alzaba de nuevo la mirada- **lo de Chelsea fue una broma y esto es** **serio.**

Rachel no pudo seguir hablando. Al descubrir el gesto burlón en el rostro de Quinn detuvo sus excusas.

R: **No…no tiene gracia, Quinn**- le increpó- **ese hombre… es…-** Rachel no daba crédito y sus palabras iban pausándose, llenándose de puntos suspensivos ante la extraña y soberbia sonrisa que mostraba Quinn- **no…no puede ser lo que estoy pensando, ¿verdad Quinn?.**

La rubia se acercaba a escasos centímetros de Rachel, mostrando aquella sonrisa que estaba desquiciando a la chica.

Q**: A…b…u…r…r…i…d…a** - susurró para acto seguido, apartarse de la chica sin perderla de vista.

R: **¿Has sido tú?-** acertó a preguntar. Fue en vano, Quinn ya abandonaba el pasillo del centro cultural dejándola allí plantada, completamente incrédula y confusa.- **¡has sido tú!-** volvía a reaccionar pero ésta vez, auto convenciéndose de lo que acababa de descubrir.

Quinn le había gastado la broma más pesada y surrealista que había vivido en su vida. Una situación que la hizo avergonzarse más aún cuando el profesor Miller hacía acto de presencia en el pasillo y con un escueto "adiós Rachel", se despedía de la morena.

Vergüenza…bochorno…patética. No había adjetivos para calificarse en aquél instante en el que ya se disponía a abandonar el pasillo y buscar a Quinn para enfrentarse a ella por la jugada.

Pero no tuvo opción a ello. Dave lograba alcanzarla antes de que ésta abandonara el centro.

D**: Rachel…espera**.- la detuvo- **¿dónde vas tan rápida?.**

R: **A matar a tu novia.-** exclamó enfurecida.

D: **¿A quien?...- **preguntó confundido.

R**: ¿Sabes lo que me ha hecho Quinn?, me ha gastado la peor de las bromas que se podían gastar y pienso vengarme…no voy a dejar que se marche así como así.**

D: **Hey…hey para**…-interrumpió- **veo que te ha confesado todo**- espetó sonriente.

R: **¿Qué?...no me lo puedo creer, ¿tú lo sabías?**

D: **Mas o menos…**

R: **No tiene gracia ¿me oyes?, ha sido grosero y… estúpido**- le recriminaba.

D: **Tranquila Rachel…sólo ha sido una broma, ya está solucionado ¿no?**

R: **¿Qué habría pasado si le digo algo a Miller?, ¿te imaginas su cara?...no, mejor no te lo imagines porque sería imposible que lo supieras sin oír lo que he estado a punto de decirle…**

D: **Para Rachel**- volvía a interrumpirle- **vamos Quinn quería vengarse por tu broma y ya estáis en igualdad de condiciones.**

R: **Ni hablar…ésta es superior a la ridiculez que yo le hice, no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados**.

D**: Está bien…como tú quieras, pero yo venía a hablarte de otra cosa.**

R: **No…tengo que encontrar a Quinn antes de que…**

D**: Espera por favor**- la detuvo- **necesito pedirte algo.**

Rachel observó el gesto extraño del chico mientras le sujetaba el brazo.

R: **¿Qué pasa?.**

D: **¿Qué tienes que hacer el viernes por la noche?**- fue directo.

Rachel se sorprendió.

R: **¡Já!**- espetó con una sonora carcajada- **si piensas que vais a volver a reíros de mi es porque no…**

D: **¿Qué dices de reírnos?, te estoy preguntando si haces algo el viernes…porque me gustaría invitarte.**

R: **¿Qué?**- Rachel no comprendía absolutamente nada. Que Dave estuviese allí invitándola a salir el viernes no era algo normal, no lo era porque Quinn estaba a unos metros, probablemente en el aparcamiento, esperando a su chico.

D: **Toco en un bar y me gustaría que fueras a verme**.

R**: ¿Tocas?...¿música?.**

D**: Claro…me dijiste que te gustaba la música y pensé que… ¡va!, no te miento…en realidad necesito un favor muy grande.**

Rachel seguía mostrándose completamente incrédula.

R: **¿Qué…que pasa Dave?**

D**: El viernes toco en un local como ya te he dicho y había invitado a una chica…-**se removió inquieto- **he invitado a Melanie.**

R: **¿Melanie?.**

D**: Sí…pero me ha surgido un problema, ella no ha aceptado porque dice que no quiere ir y estar sola mientras yo toco, así que…como sé que tu la conoces del instituto y hablas con ella.**

R**: Para…para, yo la conozco de verla por el instituto pero nada más, de hecho ni siquiera sabía que estaba aquí, en clases de dibujo.**

D**: Bueno…lo cierto es que ella no quiere venir por no estar sola y yo había pensado que quizás tu si querrías venir y así ella pues se animaba.**

R**: Dave…-**interrumpió- **¿me estás diciendo que has invitado a salir a otra chica y quieres que yo sea tu carabina?**

D**: Eh…bueno, yo pensaba invitarte a que vinieras también, de hecho le dije a Quinn que te lo comentase, pero después de la broma no sabía si ibas a querer aceptar su invitación y bueno Quinn conoce a Melanie pero apenas se hablan.**

R:** ¡Dave!**- exclamó- **¿me estás diciendo que vas a invitar a esa chica sin importar lo que te diga Quinn?-** preguntó enfadada**- ni hablar…yo no voy, no pienso ser participe de algo así y por muchas bromas que me gaste Quinn no voy a permitir que te rías de ella o la engañes, ¿me oyes?**

D: **¿Qué?, ¿de qué hablas Rachel?...no entiendo nada.**

R: **A Quinn no le va a gustar que invites a otras chicas**.

D: **¿Por qué?**- se apresuró a preguntar.

R: **¿Cómo que por qué?. ¿Crees que es normal que engañes a tu chica así?.**

D**: ¿Qué?-** interrumpió**- ¿mi chica?...un momento…Rachel, ¿tú crees que Quinn es mi chica?**

La morena se sorprendía ante el tono que utilizaba Dave.

R**: ¿No lo es?.-** preguntó tímidamente.

D: **¡No!-** exclamó**- Rachel, ¡ella es mi prima!**

R: **Tu….tu prima**- tartamudeaba.

D**: Claro…ay Dios, ¿te has pensado que era mi novia todo éste tiempo?.-** preguntaba divertido.

R: **Sí…bueno yo…yo os veía juntos y ella…**

D: **¿Ella no te ha dicho que soy su primo?**

R: **No**- murmuró confundida- **no me ha dicho nada.**

D: **Pues lo soy…así que no te preocupes que no le voy a engañar con otra chica ni nada de eso**- bromeaba.

R: **Vaya día…vaya día**- se lamentaba- **será mejor que me marche de una vez y me meta en la cama o bajo tierra.**

D**: Espera…espera**- volvía a detenerla- **aun no me has dicho si me vas a hacer ese favor**.

R: **No…ni hablar, yo a ti no te hago favores después de la broma pesada que me habéis gastado**- respondía completamente seria mientras se disponía a abandonar el lugar.

D: **Espera-** se interponía en su camino- **te ofrezco algo a cambio…si me haces ese favor y acompañas a Melanie en el bar, te ayudo a vengarte de Quinn.**

R: **¿Cómo?**- preguntó curiosa- **¿piensas que me voy a creer que tú vas a gastarle una broma a tu propia prima?**

D: **Por Melanie hago lo que sea**- respondía con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro- **vamos Rachel, tú aceptas la invitación y te prometo que Quinn se va a arrepentir por haberte gastado esa broma…vamos a hacer que pase la mayor vergüenza del mundo.**

R: **¿Por qué me tengo que fiar de ti?...¿cómo sé que después de ir al bar vas a cumplir esa promesa?.**

D**: La cumpliré antes…el viernes por la mañana, cuando regresemos a clases prometo tener algo preparado para Quinn y por la noche tu vienes y acompañas a Melanie.**

R: **Eso me gusta más**- comenzó a sonreír.

D: **¿Hay trato?**- preguntó al tiempo que mostraba su mano para estrecharla con la de la morena.

R: **Trato-** respondía aceptando

Q: **¿Qué pasa aquí?-** Quinn interrumpía el momento, mostrando un gesto incrédulo en su rostro.

R: **Nada que te incumba**- acertó a responder la morena.

Q: **¿Cómo?... ¿que pasa?-** preguntó curiosa.

D: **Nada primita**- bromeó- **vamos que empieza a hacer calor aquí.**

Dave soltó la mano de Rachel para rápidamente rodear los hombros de Quinn e invitarla a abandonar de una vez el centro.

Rachel sonreía traviesa mientras seguía los pasos de los chicos y se dirigía hacia su coche, que permanecía estacionado junto al de Quinn.

Q: **Hey Rachel…olvidé preguntarte antes**- lanzó una mirada hacia la morena- **¿vas a venir mañana a casa a seguir con las clases particulares o…tienes ya profesor privado?**

La sonrisa de Quinn contagió a Dave y ambos terminaron sonrientes mientras se adentraban ya en el coche. Rachel permanecía seria, frente a ellos y se dispuso a abrir su coche.

R: **Fabray…¿nunca te han dicho que no debes tentar a una Berry?.-**bromeó.

Q: **No me das miedo, ya he visto que eres indefensa incluso en los ataques más humillantes.**

No hubo respuestas. Rachel ya permanecía en el interior del coche colocándose el cinturón de seguridad y regalándole una amenazante y a la vez divertida mirada a Quinn, que esperaba aquello como despedida antes de marcharse.

Q: **Ya lo sabes…-** espetó bajando la ventanilla- **si te apetece seguir dibujando con los alumnos, te espero en mi casa-** sonreía- **ciao Berry.**

Rachel seguía muda. Quinn la acababa de invitar y no sabía si iba a acudir o no, en su mente solo existía una obsesión que comenzó a tomar fuerzas tras aquellos comentarios jocosos de la chica.

Venganza.

* * *

Nota importante.

Esta historia está escrita única y exclusivamente para dar sentido a lo que hemos visto en la tercera temporada de Glee y lo que llegará tras ello.


	8. Calor

Capitulo 7

Calor

Q**: ¡Voy!...ya… ¡ya va!**- Quinn caminaba rápidamente hacia la puerta de su casa. El timbre sonaba con insistencia y Dave parecía tener mucha prisa por entrar en el hogar de los Fabray.

Q: **No seas pesado que ya…-**Quinn dejó la frase a mitad tras abrir la puerta y descubrir que no era Dave quien estaba allí- **¿Rachel?**

La morena esperaba impaciente, con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro y ocultando algo tras su espalda.

Q: **¿Qué haces aquí?**

R**: Vengarme**- espetó segundos antes de moverse rápidamente y quedar frente a la rubia al tiempo que sacaba lo que con tanto esmero trataba de ocultar tras ella; una divertida pistola de agua.

Q**: ¿Qué haces Rachel?**

R: **Lo siento nena, pero me voy a tomar la venganza por mi misma**- espetó justo antes de lanzar un certero chorro de agua hacia Quinn.

La rubia trató de esquivarlo. No comprendía que hacía Rachel allí, con aquella pistola.

Q**: ¡Rachel!**- exclamó- **¿qué haces?...me estás mojando**.- trataba de evitar los continuos disparos de la morena.

R: **De eso se trata Fabray, de mojarte**- espetaba sonriente.

Q**: Basta… ¡basta!-** se escondía tras la puerta- **si no dejas de lanzar agua cierro…te lo advierto**.

R: **Está bien…está bien cobarde…ya paro**.

Quinn volvía a entreabrir la puerta y se asomaba tímidamente.

Q: **Las manos…vamos dónde yo pueda verlas.**

Rachel alzaba las manos con la pistola en una de ellas.

R: **No estoy apuntando…creo que ya te mojé lo suficiente**.

Q: **¿Qué…que haces con eso?-** se atrevió a salir de nuevo- **¿estás loca?.**

R: **No, sólo buscaba una buena forma de vengarme por lo que me hiciste ayer y como hace calor, pensé que un poco de agua te vendría bien.**

Q**: No…no me viene bien, no me gusta que me lancen agua**.

R**: Es lo que tienen las venganzas**- respondía sonriente.- **que no suelen gustar.**

Q: **¿Has venido sólo a eso?-** preguntaba un tanto incrédula.

Quinn sabía que la morena acudía a su casa porque ella misma la había invitado el día anterior. A pesar de las bromas entre ambas, quedar para pasar una tarde juntas dibujando, era algo que le hacía ilusión, aunque aquella entrada de la morena no era lo que esperaba.

R: **He venido para dibujar…tú…tú me dijiste que podía**…

Q: **¿A dibujar?-** interrumpió **- pero no me has avisado.**

R**: ¿Tenía que hacerlo?-** preguntó dudosa.

Q:**Bueno…te pregunté si ibas a venir y me dijiste que no sabías, yo esperaba que me avisases y así no hacer otros planes-** espetó mostrando una seriedad completamente falsa.

R: **¿Tienes planes?-** preguntó un tanto avergonzada por haberse presentado sin avisarle.

Q: **Rachel, yo hago cosas en mi vida…**

Quinn mantenía el gesto serio pero por dentro sentía cómo la risa estaba a punto de salir.

R: **Vaya… lo…lo siento, no te preocupes yo…yo me marcho-** se disculpaba sin poder mantenerle la mirada a la rubia. La vergüenza se había apoderado de ella y lentamente comenzó a retroceder y a hacer acopio de una bicicleta que permanecía tumbada sobre el césped del jardín delantero de la casa.- **nos vemos mañana.**

Quinn la observaba. No sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a aguantar la risa y ver que la morena había llegado a la casa en bicicleta, no fue menos divertido.

Q**: Rachel…no te vayas, vamos entra**- exclamó justo cuando ya se disponía a montarse en la bicicleta.

R: **Eh…no, no te preocupes Quinn, si tienes planes…**

Q: **He dicho que entres…vamos, podemos dibujar un rato.**

R: **No Quinn, de verdad no te preocupes.**

Q**: Rachel-** interrumpía- **¡entra de una vez!**- le ordenó.

La morena dudó. No quería molestarla pero la orden de Quinn sonó contundente.

R**: No quiero hacerte cambiar de planes**.

Q: **Te estaba esperando**- terminó confesando con una divertida sonrisa.

R: ¿**Qué?...pero si has dicho que…-** se detuvo- **ok… veo que esa es tu venganza a mi ataque de agua.**

Q: **Touché**- espetó divertida- **vamos entra y que pase también la bicicleta…no querrás que te la roben, ¿no?**

La morena esbozaba una tímida sonrisa y conseguía adentrarse en el interior de la casa con la bicicleta.

R**: ¿Dónde la dejo?.**

Q: **Aquí-** le indicó uno de los laterales del hall de entrada**- Dave suele dejar la suya también**.

Rachel obedeció la indicación de la rubia y se dispuso a colocar la bicicleta justo dónde la había indicado. Quinn la observaba divertida. La última vez que Rachel estuvo en su casa, la sorprendió con su vestimenta y ahora volvía a causarle sorpresa, al ir en bicicleta.

Pero hubo algo más que le llamó la atención en la chica y apenas pudo contener la sonrisa. Rachel vestía un bikini bajo su camiseta y Quinn supo que pretendía probar de nuevo su piscina sin embargo, optó por no hablar de ello hasta que llegasen al jardín.

Q: **No sabía que te trasladases en bicicleta**.- espetó al tiempo que la invitaba a caminar hasta el jardín.

R: **Eh…bueno, sale más económico y tampoco vivimos demasiado lejos.**

Q**: Sí, está bien… pero me sorprende.**

Rachel se limitó a sonreír, esperando impaciente que la invitase a entrar.

Q: **En mi casa no están permitidas las armas, ¿puedes entregarme la pistola de agua?-** bromeó.

R: **Claro…toda tuya.**

Quinn recibió la pistola de manos de la morena y a continuación la invitó a que le acompañase hasta el jardín.

Todo estaba predispuesto, al igual que la primera vez que estuvo allí. Los caballetes, el pequeño bodegón, exactamente igual que el que puso el primer día, dos taburetes y una pequeña mesilla.

Q: **¿Quieres algo de beber?**

R**: Eh…un poco de agua…es uno de los inconvenientes de trasladarte en bicicleta, te mueres de sed.**

Quinn asintió y decidió abandonar el jardín en busca de lo que le había pedido la morena, pero evidentemente no iba a marcharse de allí sin hacer lo que ya pasaba por su mente.

La chica se detuvo junto a la puerta del porche y tras comprobar que la morena no le prestaba atención, le apuntó con la pistola de agua, lanzándole un enorme chorro que no esperaba.

R: **¡Hey…!-** exclamó apartándose con una leve carrera hacia el césped- **¿qué haces?**

Q: **¿No querías agua?-** espetó divertida- **pues toma agua**- volvía a lanzar varios chorros más, pero la morena ésta vez si pudo esquivarlos.

R: **Basta Quinn, me vas a mojar entera-** exclamaba mientras corría por el jardín.

Q: **Y que más da**- reía. Aquello le empezaba a divertir y no dudó en perseguir a la morena- **¡si traes el bikini!**

Rachel se detuvo rápidamente y el rubor comenzó a inundarla.

Q: **¿No es cierto?**- se detuvo frente a la chica sin dejar de apuntarle con la pistola.

R**: Me…me quedé sin ropa interior**.- tartamudeó. Era la peor excusa que podía decir pero la única que apareció por su mente en aquél momento.

Las carcajadas no tardarían en llegar por parte de la rubia, que no podía creer que hubiese puesto aquella excusa.

Q: **Vamos Rachel… ¿Qué clase de excusa es esa?-** bromeaba.

R: **Está bien…está bien lo confieso**- se calmó- **yo…yo estaba pensando en ese gatito que anda por aquí y bueno… si corre peligro ésta vez y me vuelve a atacar, estaré preparada.**

Q**: Berry, eres pésima poniendo excusas, ¿lo sabias?-** espetó sonriente.- **vamos…confiesa que lo que quieres es nadar en mi piscina.**

Quinn volvía a apuntarla con la pistola. Rachel alzaba las manos a modo de rendición al tiempo que bajaba la mirada.

R: **Yo… no, no…**

Q: **Anda…aprovecha y báñate en la piscina ahora que está sola, como venga Dave no te va a dejar tranquila.**

Quinn apartó la pistola y mostró una enorme sonrisa al tiempo que se alejaba de la chica.

Q: **Voy a por la bebida…ahora vuelvo.**

Rachel la miraba desconfiada, pero Quinn parecía alejarse de verdad. No pudo relajarse hasta que la vio entrar en la casa, pero le duró poco aquél estado de tranquilidad.

Quinn había sido clara y le había invitado a que se bañase en la piscina, pero la vergüenza de presentarse en la casa con el bikini aun rondaba por su mente y no se atrevía a dar ese paso.

Optó por acercarse a los caballetes y comenzar a dibujar, que era a lo que realmente se suponía que había ido.

Aquello minutos a solas la consiguieron relajar por completo. El jardín se mostraba en completo silencio, solo interrumpido por el revoloteo de algunos pájaros que cruzaban los árboles. La sombra que bañaba aquella zona del jardín era perfecta. El calor se concentraba en la zona de la piscina, dónde los rayos del sol incidían con mas fuerza.

Era ideal para aquel embaucador hobby como era el dibujo y no dudó en intentar concentrarse.

Todo se hacía más sencillo en aquél remanso de paz, incluso las malditas uvas que debía plasmar en aquél boceto que ya había empezado días atrás.

Tan ensimismada estaba en el dibujo que no escuchó llegar a Quinn.

La rubia detuvo su avance justo en la puerta del porche y observó divertida el grado de concentración en el que se hallaba la morena.

No se atrevía a hablar. Estaba descubriendo a una nueva Rachel, otra más de las tantas que descubrió en aquella semana.

Cuidadosamente comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, portando una pequeña bandeja con dos enormes vasos repletos de hielo y una botella de limonada.

Rachel se percató al fin de la aparición de la rubia y no dudó en sonreírle. Fue un acto reflejo, una copia de la sonrisa que esbozaba Quinn.

R: **Hey…has tardado mucho**- espetó al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada sobre la chica.

Quinn había cambiado su indumentaria y vestía una blusa blanca, la misma que le había dejado a ella dos días antes para protegerse tras haberse caído a la piscina.

Q**: Limonada mejor que agua, ¿no crees?**- espetó al tiempo que llenaba el vaso de la morena.

Rachel no respondía. Sus ojos, completamente hipnotizados, seguían observando la vestimenta de la chica, envuelta en aquella calma que la rodeaba.

Q: **Veo que no te apetece bañarte**- volvía a hablar tratando de sacarla del trance.

R: **Eh… me parece de mala educación hacerlo sin la dueña de la casa presente**- reaccionó al fin.

Q**: Ya estoy aquí**- sonreía- **¿vamos?**

Rachel la cuestionó con la mirada. Quinn respondía a aquella pregunta apartándose de la chica y deshaciéndose de la blusa mientras se dirigía hacia la piscina.

R: **¿Te vas a bañar?-** preguntó al verla quedarse en bikini.

Q**: Yo sí… ¿y tú?**- preguntaba lanzado una divertida sonrisa.

R: **Eh… no…no sé.**

No reaccionaba. No tenía ni idea de lo que decía porque su mente no coordinaba las palabras al ver a la rubia saltar hacia el interior de la piscina.

Inmediatamente dejó el pequeño lápiz de carboncillo sobre la mesa y dio un sorbo de la refrescante limonada, para a continuación, dirigirse hacia la piscina.

Q: **Vamos, aprovecha… si llega Dave se hace dueño y no deja que nadie disfrute**- volvía a invitarla a que se metiera en la piscina.

Rachel no lo dudó y comenzó a desvestirse ante la atenta mirada de Quinn.

La rubia se mantenía nadando pero sin apartar la vista de Rachel, que tras desprenderse de la camiseta y los shorts, se mostró con un pequeño bikini negro.

Q**: Bonito bikini**- espetó

R: **Gracias…es el primero que encontré**.

Q: **Te queda muy bien…-** respondía segundos antes de quedarse completamente en silencio.

Nunca imaginó que terminaría lanzándole un piropo así a Rachel, mucho menos de manera tan natural.

R: **Gracias**- volvía responder un tanto avergonzada.- **¿Está fría?-** preguntó al tiempo que introducía la punta de su pie derecho, tratando de tantear la temperatura del agua.

Q**: No, está perfecta…vamos lánzate.**

Se animó. La morena apenas esperó unos segundos y se lanzaba de igual forma que lo había hecho Quinn minutos antes.

R: **Hey…si que está fría**- se quejó al tiempo que salía a flote.

Quinn comenzó a reír.

R: **El martes no estaba tan fría.**

Q: **Ayer estuvo el chico que la limpia y tuvo que dejar que entrase más agua, no le ha dado tiempo a que se caliente.**

R: **¿El chico que la limpia?, ¿viene Puck?-** preguntó divertida.

Q: **No… ni hablar**.

R: **¿Por?**- la morena ya se movía por la piscina, nadando de un lado hacia otro mientras Quinn optaba por sentarse sobre uno de los escalones de la escalerilla.

Q**: Porque mi madre está sola y ya sabemos de lo que es capaz Puck, no pienso arriesgarme a algo así.**

Rachel no pudo contener la sonrisa tras escuchar la explicación de la rubia.

R: **Es cierto… a Puck le da igual si es madre o hija, mientras sea guapa**.

Q: **Ya ves….**

R: **Oye ¿y Dave viene ahora?**

Q: **Supongo… tiene clases de Kite surf en el lago del parque Foundry, no creo que tarde mucho en volver.**

R: **¿Por qué no me dijiste que era tu primo?-** fue directa.

Quinn se sorprendió.

Q: **¿Mi primo?, ¿por qué iba a decirte que era mi primo?.**

R: **Porque lo es.**

Q: **Dave no es mi primo, ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?.**

R: **Él-** respondió confusa- **me lo dijo ayer antes de salir del centro cultural**.

Q: **Ahh… ¿así que de eso estabais hablando cuando os vi?**- comenzó a recordar la escena de ambos chicos estrechándose la mano.

R: **Sí…**- mintió.

Q: **Pues no es mi primo… sus padres y mis padres son amigos íntimos, hemos crecido juntos, como hermanos…pero no somos familia.**

R**: Ah… ¿entonces por qué me dijo eso?**

Q: **Es Dave, nunca puedes tomar en serio lo que diga.**

R: **Vaya…pues si que es de fiar**- se lamentó. Rachel estaba recordando el trato que hizo con el chico y que perjudicaba a Quinn. ¿Y si se lo había comentado?, quizás Quinn ya sabía que pretendía vengarse y ella estaba allí, disfrutando de su compañía.

El remordimiento comenzó a apoderarse de la morena.

Q: **Está loco, pero es buen chico… **

R: **Yo… yo pensaba que era tu novio**.- confesó

Q: **¿Mi novio?-** se sorprendió**- ¿qué dices?-** comenzaba a sonreír.

R: **Sí… no sé, igual no es tu prototipo de chico pero os ví tan compenetrados que pensé que…**

Q: **Hey… hey**- interrumpió- **¿cómo es eso de mi prototipo de chico?**

R: **Sí bueno… ni Puck ni Sam, ni Finn se parecen a Dave, son completamente distintos…**

Q: **Puck, Finn y Sam tampoco se parecen entre ellos… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?**

R: **No se parecen pero son… bueno ya sabes son chicos**- hizo una pausa- **va, olvídalo, no me vas a entender.**

Q: ¿**Qué tiene de diferente Dave?-** preguntó curiosa.

R: **Todo…sólo hay que verle.**

Q: **¿Te gusta?.**

R: **Sí…digo no…quiero decir, me gusta porque es simpático pero no como me gusta Finn…ya…ya sabes**- tartamudeaba.

Quinn no podía evitar sonreír al ver los nervios que inundaban a la morena.

R: **Me confesó que él sabía lo de la broma con el profesor Miller.**

Rachel cambió de conversación rápidamente, tratando de pasar el estado de nervios a Quinn. Sin embargo la chica ni siquiera se inmutó.

La rubia volvía a sumergirse bajo el agua para de nuevo regresar a los escalones y abandonar la piscina. Una de las hamacas le esperaba impasible.

Q: **Ya me lo dijo y me increpó.**

R: **¿A ti?-** Rachel no apartaba la vista de Quinn, mientras nadaba hacia el borde de la piscina más cercano a la hamaca.

Q: **Sí a mí, me dijo que no servía de nada planear una buena venganza si luego iba a confesar todo.**

Quinn tomaba asiento en la hamaca, recostándose sobre ella y dispuesta a secarse bajo los rayos del sol.

R: **Habría sido muy cruel que no me lo dijeses… de hecho iba a abandonar las clases**.

Q: **Lo sé-** sonreía- **por eso te lo dije.**

R: **Me puso histérica**- hizo una pausa**- eso de que un hombre mayor me diga cosas… no me gusta demasiado.**

Q: **Rachel, no es mayor… no creo que pase de 45 años.**

R: **Da igual…mi limite son unos 5 años más que yo.**

Q: **Pues a mi no me importa la edad, además el profesor Miller no está nada mal.**

R: **¿Te gusta?...¿cómo puede gustarte un profesor?.**

Q: **¿Y me lo dices tú que estuviste enamorada de Schuester?**

R: **Pero Will se conserva bien y tiene una voz que enamora.**

Quinn no paraba de sonreír. Estaba manteniendo la conversación más surrealista que había tenido en la vida.

R: **Si te hubiese pasado lo que me ocurrió con un señor mayor en los probadores, apuesto a que cambiarias de opinión…**

Q: **¿Qué te pasó?-** preguntó curiosa.

R: **Pues que…-** Rachel se detuvo. Un leve movimiento bajo la hamaca de Quinn la distrajo.

Q**: ¿Qué te pasó?-** volvía a cuestionar al ver que no continuaba hablando.

R: **Shhhh….no te muevas**- le ordenó.

Q: **¿Qué?-** Quinn se reincorporó buscando la mirada de la morena.

Rachel ya se alzaba sobre el filo de la piscina y salía de ella sin apartar la vista del césped.

Q: **¿Qué haces?.**

R: **Shhh…no te muevas Quinn**- volvía a ordenar.

Lentamente y sin apartar la mirada de debajo de la hamaca, fue acercándose a ella.

Quinn la miraba confundida, tratando de averiguar que le sucedía y por qué le pedía que no se moviese.

R: **El gatito… está justo debajo de ti.**

Quinn se removió inquieta y trató de buscarlo, pero el animal se asustó y se alejó unos metros de ella, deteniéndose en mitad del jardín.

R: **Ven gatito…ven**- Rachel sorteaba la hamaca de Quinn para buscar al pequeño animal.

Q: **Déjalo Rachel… tiene muy mal genio**.

R: **Quiero acariciarlo**- susurró- **gatito ven….vamos ven.**

Rachel avanzaba sigilosamente hacia el gato y el animal permanecía quieto, un tanto asustado pero tranquilo.

Q: **¿Lo has conseguido?-** se sorprendió al ver como la morena alzaba al animal entre sus manos y mostraba una enorme sonrisa.

R: **¿Ves?...los gatitos son buenos.**

Q: **No te acerques a mi, te advierto que ese gato es un salvaje**.- le amenazó al ver que la morena hacia el intento de acercarse a la hamaca.

R**: No seas miedosa, míralo**- se lo mostró**- es inofensivo.**

Q: **Ya…por eso el otro día casi te salta a la cara, ¿no?.**

R: **Estaba asustado**- se excusó. La morena tomaba asiento en la misma hamaca de Quinn y conseguía que el pequeño animal se acomodara sobre sus piernas.- **acarícialo…es muy suave**.

Quinn apartaba sus propias piernas y miraba desconfiada al gato.

Q: **Rachel, no lo acerques… **

R: **¿Pero por qué tanto miedo?, si es un sol…¿verdad chiquitín?.**

Rachel no dudó en volver a alzar al animal y abrazarlo con sumo cuidado ante la temerosa mirada de Quinn, que desconfiaba totalmente del animal.

Y lo hacía porque sabía que podía ocurrir.

Rachel seguía entregándole caricias y mimos al felino, pero no fue consciente de que su pelo seguía desprendiendo agua tras su paso por la piscina y en un giro de su cabeza, el pelo soltó varias salpicaduras que fueron directas al animal.

La escena podría catalogarse como tragicomedia.

El animal se asustó con el agua y se abalanzó hacia la morena, gateando por su hombro y cayendo por la espalda en un breve suspiro.

Quinn se apartó rápidamente al ver el gesto del animal, pero Rachel no se percató de nada hasta que éste ya se le había abalanzado.

Q**: Te lo dije…¿ves?…¿ves?-** exclamó al ver la reacción**- ¡es un salvaje!.**

Rachel no daba crédito a lo que había sucedido. Solo fue consciente cuando vio al animal desaparecer por la verja del jardín.

Q: **¿Te ha hecho daño?.**

R: **Eh…eh no…**-respondía mirándose el brazo y el hombro.

Quinn no dudó en acercarse a la morena.

Q: **No…no tienes nada…¡Oh dios!**- exclamó al descubrir la espalda de la morena.

R: **¿Qué?...¿qué pasa?-** preguntó asustada.

Q: **Rachel…estás sangrando**.

Un enorme y profundo arañazo cruzaba la espalda de la morena provocándole una fina hilera de sangre.

R: **¿Qué dices?...si no me duele**- espetó tratando de verse la espalda.

Misión imposible.

Q: **Quédate quieta…ven, vamos será mejor que te cure.**

R: **Pero…pero si no me duele**.

Rachel trataba de mirarse la espalda mientras seguía los pasos de la rubia, que ya se introducía en el interior de la casa para buscar algo con la que secarla y curarle el arañazo.

R: **¡Awww!-** exclamó- **si…si duele Quinn**.

Rachel se quejaba. Quinn ya procedía a secarle la espalda con una suave toalla y se disponía a curarle la herida.

R: **Cuidado Quinn…ahora si me duele**.

Q: **Te lo he dicho, no toques el gato…y tú nada**- le recriminaba.

R: **¿Por qué me pasan éstas cosas?...yo solo quería cuidarle.**

Q: **Ironías de la vida, cuanto más amor das…mas vulnerable eres.**

Rachel se sorprendió, no solo por las palabras que había dicho sino también por la dulzura con la Quinn secaba su espalda.

La rubia era consciente del escozor que aquella herida estaba provocando en la morena y se esmeraba por provocarle la menor de las molestias.

Veía como Rachel reaccionaba cada vez que posaba el pequeño algodón empapado de antiséptico en la herida, pero descubrió algo más tras rozar brevemente la yema de sus dedos sobre la piel de la morena.

Un escalofrío parecía recorrerle y la piel se erizaba cada vez que posaba su dedo sobre la espalda.

Rachel lo sentía, notaba como aparte de la herida, Quinn dejaba suaves roces con sus dedos y no podía evitar sentir aquella reacción. Era cálido, suave y dulce, muy dulce. Trataba de evitarlos pero no podía controlarlo. Su piel reaccionaba y ambas comenzaban a darse cuenta de la situación.

A Quinn, más que divertirle, le fascinaba provocar esa reacción, pero no era consciente de que Rachel comenzaba a sentirse vulnerable. Volvía una y otra vez pero algo cambió y Rachel se estremeció.

La rubia, acercándose con delicadeza, comenzó a soplar con delicadeza sobre la herida, tratando de calmar la quemazón.

Era un fino y suave soplo que hizo estremecer a Rachel, que tras dudarlo unos segundos, giró la cabeza para ser testigo de la acción de la rubia.

Q**: ¿Te duele?-** susurró al encontrarse con la mirada de la chica.

Rachel se limitó a negar. No acertaba a espetar palabra alguna mientras sus ojos se perdían en los de la rubia.

D: **Hey…¿Qué hacéis?.**

La voz de Dave destruyó el momento por completo. Quinn apartó rápidamente la mano de la espalda y Rachel se levantó del taburete donde estaba sentada.

Fue automático. Ninguna de las dos estaba haciendo nada pero ambas sintieron la presión del momento.

D: **¿Qué te ha pasado?-** preguntó al ver la espalda de la morena.

Q**: El gato salvaje… le…le ha atacado-** reaccionó rápidamente.

D**: Vaya…pues te ha dejado un buen regalo**- respondía mirando la herida.- **mira…ya tienes tatuaje**- bromeó

R**: No… no es nada, estoy bien-** se excusó para apartarse del chico.

Una extraña sensación de incomodidad se hacia dueña de su cuerpo. Quinn lo sabía, podía verlo en sus movimientos

D: **A mi también me ha atacado ese maldito gato**.

Q: **Tú lo merecías, quisiste meterlo en la piscina**.

D: **Algún día lo conseguiré…pero mientras, me meto yo**- exclamó al tiempo que se desprendía de la camiseta y se dirigía hacia la piscina, gesto que hacia todo los días.- **por cierto Rachel… te queda muy bien ese bikini-** sonreía.

La morena se ruborizó y volvía a apartar la vista del chico. El sonido de su teléfono llegó en el momento perfecto para eliminar de una vez aquella sensación de timidez que la inundaba desde que sintió el suave aliento de Quinn sobre su espalda.

R**: ¿Sí?-** Rachel atendía la llamada ante la atenta mirada de Quinn- **ah…hola papa…si…no, estoy en casa de Quinn…ajam…ah…claro…claro voy para allá, si…voy en seguida papa, ciao.**

Q**: ¿Ocurre algo?**

R: **Eh…no, pero tengo que irme Quinn…mi tia Sophie está en casa y van a salir a cenar y bueno…ya sabes, quiere que salga con ellos.**

Q: **Ah…bien, tendremos que dejar el dibujo para otro día.**

R**: Sí…-** sonrió levemente- **siento…siento mucho haberte distraído**- se disculpó. Rachel era consciente que la rubia había cambiado sus planes, lo que se suponía que iba a ser una clase de dibujo, se convirtió en una amena y divertida charla en la piscina.

Q: **Espera, deja que te ayude-** Quinn no dudó en acercarse a la morena al verla intentar colocarse la camiseta.

Con delicadeza, la ayudó a que la tela no le provocase ningún inconveniente sobre la herida y en apenas unos minutos, Rachel se disponía a abandonar el jardín tras despedirse de Dave, que permanecía en el interior de la piscina.

R: **Gracias por la tarde Quinn**- Rachel ya se disponía a sacar la bicicleta del hall de entrada de la casa.

Q: **Ha sido divertido…aunque la próxima vez procura traer dos pistolas**- sonreía al tiempo que le entregaba el juguete a la morena.

Rachel tampoco pudo evitar la sonrisa, desinhibiéndose por fin tras aquel estado de tensión en que se hallaba inmersa.

R: **No** **te preocupes, quédatela-** respondió señalando hacia la pistola.

Q: **¿Yo?...¿para qué quiero esto?.**

R: **No sé, siempre puedes atacar a Dave o estar preparada por si me presento con otra-** respondía entre risas.

Rachel ya salía hacia el jardín de la casa, guiando con cuidado la bicicleta para no provocar ningún daño.

Q**: Quizás a Scott le guste**

R: ¿**Scott?**- preguntó curiosa- **¿otro primo?.**

Quinn sonreía ante la pregunta y el tono divertido que utilizó Rachel.

Q**: No… Scott es mi sobrino.**

La sonrisa que inundaba el rostro de Rachel desapareció radicalmente.

R: **¿Sobrino?**

Q: **Sí… Frannie va a venir a pasar unos días con mi madre y viene con él.**

R: **No… no sabía que tuvieses sobrinos**.

Q: **Pues sí… apenas tiene dos años.**

R: ¿**Dos?... entonces es como…**

Rachel se detuvo. El gesto de Quinn también había cambiado y mostraba un halo de tristeza que le hizo sentir mal.

Q: **Sí… es como Beth… pero claro es diferente, si te quedas embarazada y estás casada, tu hijo si será bienvenido en la familia Fabray.**

Rachel sentía aquellas palabras y le dolían. Pensar que ella había tenido que entregar a Beth porque se vio completamente sola y sin posibilidades de hacerse cargo de ella mientras que, al mismo tiempo, su hermana mayor daba a luz y era bien recibida en la familia, debió ser un duro trance.

R: **Bueno… apuesto a que la vida nos va a dar el mayor de los regalos algún día**- trató de animarla- **algún día tendremos que ser felices, ¿no crees?.**

Rachel buscó la aceptación de Quinn, que lentamente volvía a alzar la mirada y se encontraba con la de la morena.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, provocando la misma reacción en Rachel.

R: **Te veo mañana…¿ok?.**

Q**: Ok… ten cuidado con la bicicleta y…pásatelo bien con tus padres.**

R: **Lo dudo**- Rachel ya se montaba en el vehículo y comenzaba a pedalear hasta la acera- **mi tía Sophie es peor que la **- exclamó provocando una sonora carcajada en Quinn, que la observaba desde la puerta**- que digo peor… ¡es un ogro!-** exclamó entre risas**- ¡adiós Quinn!.**

Rachel se perdía por la calle ante la divertida mirada de Quinn. La rubia no daba crédito a su actitud. Unos días atrás, ni siquiera había cruzado palabra con Rachel y ahora estaba allí, sonriendo y feliz de haber pasado aquella tarde junto a ella.

Q**: Adiós Rachel**…-susurró


	9. No pienso perdermelo

Capitulo 8

No pienso perdérmelo.

-**Buenos días chicos**- El profesor Miller entraba en la clase con una enorme sonrisa.

Apenas había varios alumnos en el interior, entre ellos Rachel, quien había decidido adelantar de nuevo su llegada a la clase.

Varios chicos más entraban distraídos.

R: **Profesor-** se acercó al hombre- **disculpe… ¿puedo hablar con usted?**- trató de apartarse del resto de chicos que ya se ocupaban en montar sus caballetes.

-**Dime Rachel**- se mostró atento.

R: **Verá…yo quisiera pedirle disculpas**- Rachel hablaba en voz baja, evitando que nadie pudiera oírla- **el otro día no estaba en mi mejor momento y sé que fui grosera con usted.**

-**No… no Rachel, no tienes que disculparte por nada**.

R: **Sí, si que tengo que pedirle disculpas y espero que me las acepte.**

-**Rachel, es cierto que estabas un poco más seria, pero no te preocupes… todos tenemos días malos y es respetable, así que relájate y no te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo?**

R**: Está bien, pero quería que supiera que lo siento de veras y que no fue mi intención…**

-**Yaaa… ya vale Rachel, está todo bien, ¿ok?-** Miller regalaba una pequeña caricia sobre el hombro de la morena, tratándola de hacerla entender que no debía porqué preocuparse.

Rachel lo agradeció.

Había estado dándole vueltas a aquella disculpa durante toda la noche. Después de saber que todo había sido una broma de Quinn, su obligación era la de disculparse con el profesor, que el único error que había cometido fue el de ser amable y divertido.

Rachel se levantó aquél viernes dispuesta a enmendar su actitud y lo primero que debía hacer era pedirle disculpas al profesor.

-**Vamos, prepara el caballete que de hoy no pasa que termines ese bodegón, ¿ok?**

R**: Ahora mismo**- respondió sonriente.

La morena regresaba a su lugar de trabajo pero la repentina llegada de Quinn y Dave retrasó su objetivo.

R: **Hey…hola**- saludó sonriente.

Q**: Hola Rachel… ¿has hablado con…?-** lanzó una mirada hacia el profesor que permanecía de espaldas a ellas.

R: **Sí-** murmuró- **tenía que disculparme**.

D: **¿Le has dicho que fue una broma?- **interrumpió Dave que escuchó la breve conversación.

R: **No… no puedo decirle eso, solo me he disculpado por mi actitud**.

El chico se relajó y no dudó en apartarse de ambas para tomar su lugar en la clase.

Quinn optó por seguir los pasos de la morena hasta el lado opuesto, dónde ya tenía por costumbre colocar su caballete.

Q: **¿Te ha dicho algo?**- volvía a interesarse.

R: **No… sólo que no me preocupe y que un mal día lo puede tener cualquiera.**

Q: **Bien… me alegro que todo haya quedado en eso-** espetó con algo de culpabilidad.

La rubia era consciente de que la broma fue demasiado pesada y aunque aquél día le hizo entender que se había divertido, no era cierto. Si el plan hubiese sido el que había trazado, con la Sra. Frinks como protagonista, hubiera sido distinto.

Q**: ¿Qué tal con el ogro?-** pensar en la Sra. Frinks le hizo recordar que la morena había pasado la noche junto a sus padres y a su supuesta odiosa tía.

R: **Uff… no te haces una idea de lo que fue**- respondió al tiempo que acomodaba su boceto sobre el caballete- **se pasó toda la cena preguntándome por mi chico**… -hizo una pausa- **"¿Cuándo te vas a casar Rachel?, ¿por qué no está tu novio aquí, Rachel?"...Uff…no la soportaba más.**

Quinn no podía evitar sonreír. Rachel hablaba marcando un extraño acento francés, imitando la supuesta voz de su tía.

Q: **¿Habla así?-** cuestionó incrédula.

R: **Sí… es americana pero ha vivido muchos años en Francia y tiene ese acento extraño además de una voz muy desagradable.**

A Quinn le costaba contener la risa y trataba de disimularlo centrando toda su atención sobre el boceto, que ya permanecía dispuesto en su caballete.

La clase no tardó en comenzar con las primeras lecciones del profesor, que ese día y a diferencia de los demás, si explicó para toda la clase.

La proximidad de la acampada en el lago Hope era el tema principal de aquél día. Una de las actividades que iban a hacer era la de pintar al aire libre.

Miller se encargó de indicarles cómo debían afrontar aquella nueva experiencia y todos prestaron atención durante aquella primera hora. La segunda volvía a retomar la rutina que hacia especial aquél curso y la relajación por parte de los alumnos llegó cuando el profesor dio vía libre para que prosiguiesen con sus bocetos.

R: **¿Tú tienes tienda de campaña?-** Rachel no dudó en sacar conversación con Quinn.

Q: **No, pero Dave sí.**

R**: ¿Vais a dormir juntos?-** preguntó sorprendida.

Q: **Eh…sí, casi todos duermen en pareja**

R: **Pues me temo que voy a ser la única que lo haga sola, porque me niego a dormir con Peter**- susurró lanzando una mirada al chico.- **es un poco raro.**

Quinn sonreía. Rachel tenía razón. Aquél chico no socializaba con nadie, ni hablaba y lo que era peor, no mostraba que esa actitud fuese por timidez, sino todo lo contrario. Era soberbio y daba la sensación de no querer mantener mucho contacto con nadie de los que estaban allí.

Q: **¿Tú tienes carpa?**

R: **No, pensaba ir a comprarla mañana… ¿me acompañas?-** fue directa.

D: **¿De qué habláis?- **Dave interrumpió la conversación de ambas.

Q: **Rachel no tiene tienda de campaña y quiere comprarse una.**

D: **Ah… pues hay una tienda en el centro comercial North Hills y hay de todo para acampadas.**

R: **¿Sí?... ¿Podrías acompañarnos?**

D: **No puedo, tengo Kite Surf por la mañana.**

R: **Vaya…**

D: **Que vaya Quinn.**

Rachel esperó la respuesta de la rubia, pero ésta se hacía de rogar.

D: **Oye… ¿tienes más carboncillos?-** le preguntó a la rubia.

Q: **Sí…están en mi maletín…coge los que necesites.**

Dave no dudó en acercarse a la mesa dónde reposaba el maletín de la rubia. La excusa fue perfecta para llevar a cabo su plan.

A pesar de que no había vuelto a hablar sobre bromas ni venganzas con Rachel, el chico se tomó la libertad de cumplir su parte para que la morena aceptase ir al concierto aquella noche. El único inconveniente que surgió, fue que Rachel no tenía ni idea de lo que había planeado ni de si lo iba a llevar a cabo. Pero a Dave eso no le importó.

Un papel perfectamente doblado fue colocado en la apertura del bolso de Quinn, que descansaba junto a su maletín. Fue puesto de tal modo, que un simple movimiento provocaría su caída al suelo.

Movimiento que Dave mismo provocó disimuladamente antes de regresar a la posición de las chicas.

D: **Me llevo uno, ¿ok?-** le mostró el lápiz de carboncillo.

Q: **Ok.**

Dave lanzó una sonrisa a la chica y una breve mirada a Rachel, que no se había percatado de nada. El papel yacía en el suelo, perfectamente alineado bajo el bolso de la rubia.

R: **No me has contestado**- Rachel volvía a hablar sin apartar la vista de su dibujo.

Q: **Rachel… yo no entiendo de eso, no te voy a servir de ayuda.**

R: **No hace falta que pongas excusas Quinn, basta con que me digas no.**

Q: **No es eso…-** interrumpió- **es solo que si quieres que vaya para que te ayude a comprarla…pues no sé que te voy a decir.**

R: **Te he pedido que me acompañe para no ir sola, nada mas**- hizo una pausa- **pero no importa, si no…**

Q: **Está bien…voy…pero ni se te ocurra echarme en cara que no te ayudo, ¿entendido?**

R: **No hace falta Quinn, no quiero que vengas oblig…**

Q: **Rachel-** volvía a interrumpir- **¿quieres que te suplique que me dejes acompañarte?-** sonó sarcástica.

R**: No-** respondió con timidez.

Q: **Pues entonces no hay nada más que hablar… recógeme cuando vayas a ir y listo.**

La morena se limitó a sonreír mientras dejaba algunos trazos en su dibujo. Lo había conseguido y estaba satisfecha.

La cordialidad aumentó entre ambas, que tras aquella conversación no evitaron regalarse algunas miradas de complicidad y alguna que otra sonrisa. Pero aquella calma iba a ser total y absolutamente destruida cuando el profesor se percató del papel, que minutos antes, se había encargado Dave de dejar en el suelo.

No dijo nada, sólo se limitó a recogerlo y desplegarlo para comprobar que era.

Quinn Fabray.

Fue lo único que acertó a pronunciar Miller al descubrir el dibujo que había plasmado en aquél papel y que llevaba como firma el nombre de la rubia.

**-¿Quinn?**- se acercó a la chica- **creo que esto te pertenece**.

Quinn observó extrañada el rostro del profesor mientras le entregaba el papel. La gran mayoría de alumnos escucharon la conversación y fueron testigos de cómo la rubia palidecía al descubrir el boceto.

Dave disimulaba la sonrisa, sabiendo que su plan empezaba a funcionar.

Q: **Eh…esto no es mio**- tartamudeó- **no…no he dibujado eso**.

-**Pero…está tu firma**.

Q: **Pero no es mio…-**volvía a espetar al tiempo que le devolvía el dibujo al profesor.

-**Quinn…estaba en el suelo, bajo tu bolso y es…-**Miller volvía a mirar el dibujo y rápidamente lanzó una mirada hacia Rachel, que curiosa miraba la escena**.- ¿es ella?-** preguntó sorprendido.

Quinn tragaba saliva.

En aquél dibujo aparecía un boceto de una chica que posaba completamente desnuda, pero no era una chica cualquiera. El rostro era un retrato perfecto de Rachel.

Quinn volvía a tomar el papel con rapidez y observó el rostro.

Q: **No… no puede ser**- se lamentó lanzando una aturdida mirada hacia Rachel.

R: **¿Qué ocurre?**- se acercó al ver que estaban hablando de ella.

En apenas unos segundos, toda la clase se interesaba por saber qué era aquél supuesto dibujo que había hecho Quinn y que negaba contundentemente.

R: **¿Qué es esto?-** Rachel hacía acopio del dibujo ante la perplejidad de Quinn que no atinaba a reaccionar.- **¡oh…dios…mio!-** exclamó sorprendida.

Q: **No lo hice yo Rachel**- interrumpió al fin- **eso… eso no es mio.**

El profesor se quedó como mero espectador entre la conversación de las dos chicas.

Rachel no daba crédito. Aquél dibujo llevaba su rostro, aunque estaba claro que aquél no era su cuerpo.

Q: **No sé de donde salió**.

-**Que importa**- se interpuso Miller- **¿sabéis qué…?me habéis dado una genial idea**- caminó hasta el centro de la clase**- chicos…he pensado que vamos a hacer un proyecto conjunto, ¿qué os parece?**

Los alumnos se miraban incrédulos, sin saber muy bien a qué se refería, todos menos Rachel y Quinn, que permanecían ajenas a la explicación del profesor.

Rachel aún observaba el dibujo antes de entregárselo a Quinn, que sin saber por qué lo terminó aceptando.

No entendía nada, no tenía ni idea de dónde había salido aquél dibujo y por qué llevaba su firma y lo que era peor, no sabía como hacerle creer a Rachel y al resto, que aquél dibujo no lo había hecho ella.

La morena se mostraba sorprendida.

Aquél dibujo era ella y llevaba la firma de Quinn, estaba en el suelo, bajo su bolso y el desconcierto en el rostro de la rubia hacía indicar que estaba completamente avergonzada porque lo hubiesen descubierto.

Estaba claro que lo iba a desmentir por pasiva y por activa, así que optó por no darle importancia a pesar de la multitud de pensamientos que comenzaban a golpearle.

¿Por qué tenía Quinn un dibujo de ella?, peor aun ¿por qué tenia un dibujo de ella completamente desnuda?

**-Vamos a dibujar una parte del cuerpo humano**- explicaba el profesor mientras ambas, mantenían un duelo de furtivas miradas.

Rachel trataba de no darle importancia y Quinn se esforzaba por dejarle claro que aquello no tenía nada que ver con aquello, pero ninguna de las dos terminaba de comprender la intención de las miradas.

**-Cada uno va a elegir algo del cuerpo humano, que sea visible claro**- bromeó- **y lo vamos a plasmar, cuando acabe el curso haremos un gran mosaico con todos, ¿os parece?**

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la propuesta del profesor y asintieron al unísono.

-**Bien…brazo… ¿Quién quiere un brazo?-** preguntó alzando la voz.

Tras ver como uno de los alumnos levantaba la mano, Miller continuó realizando la divertida subasta de partes del cuerpo. Quinn no dudó en alzar la mano cuando llegó el turno de los ojos y se adjudicó uno de ellos.

-**Falta otro ojo… ¿quién lo quiere?-** preguntaba divertido- **¿Rachel?... ¿te animas?**

La morena se sorprendió. Había aguardado hasta el final. Cada zona del cuerpo que mencionaba el profesor le parecía una completa odisea para llevarla a cabo y esperó a que llegase algo que si podía hacer o bien a que se terminase la repartición y se librase de dibujar nada.

Ninguna de las dos sucedió.

Rachel se limitó a asentir automáticamente a la petición del profesor.

Desde que descubrió el dibujo, su cerebro había dejado de recibir órdenes y actuaba como si de un robot se tratase.

Quinn lo pasó realmente mal. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que llegase el final de aquella extraña clase y no dudó en acercarse de nuevo a Rachel cuando el profesor se despedía de los alumnos y los citaba el lunes a las 9 de la mañana para partir hacia el lago.

Q**: Rachel, sé que no me crees pero te juro que yo no he hecho ese dibujo**- volvía a excusarse.

R**: No te preocupes Quinn, está todo bien.**

Q**: Ya, pero es que no lo hice…no sé de dónde salió ni quien lo puso ahí, pero te juro que yo no tengo nada que ver.**

R**: Está bien… te creo-** mentía- **no te preocupes, además… el dibujo está bien, ya quisiera tener yo ese cuerpo-** sonreía tratando de relajar la situación.

Q**: Voy a averiguar de dónde ha salido esto y me vas a creer-** espetó recogiendo sus cosas para salir de la clase.

Rachel se quedó pensativa. Aquellas palabras, lejos de confundirla, consiguieron aclararle un poco la situación.

Quinn ya se perdía por el pasillo cuando la morena salía de la clase y Dave, atento a la jugada y tras excusarse con Quinn, la abordó antes de que se marchara.

D: **Hey…Rachel.**

R**: Dime Dave**- la morena se detuvo antes de abandonar el edificio.

D: **El concierto es sobre las 9, procura estar un poco antes... no quiero que Mel esté sola.**

Rachel le miraba confundida.

R: **¿Concierto?, no he dicho que yo vaya a…-** hizo una pausa. Sin apenas inmutarse, comenzó a recordar secuencia completa que habían vivido en el clase con el maldito dibujo y comenzó a palidecer.- **¿has sido tú?**

D**: ¿Qué?**

R: **¿Tú has puesto el dibujo en el bolso de Quinn?-** preguntó completamente incrédula.

El chico comenzó a sonreír.

D: **Te dije que yo cumpliría mi parte y no te podrás quejar, ahora todo el mundo piensa que Quinn está obsesionada contigo y está recibiendo su merecido.**

R**: Oh dios mio, ¡eres malo!... ¿cómo haces eso?**

D: **Hey…hey, te recuerdo que hicimos un trato y tú estabas de acuerdo.**

R**: Pero… no me has dicho nada y pensé que ya no ibas a hacerlo, de hecho yo ya no quería vengarme.**

D: **Si no me avisas, no puedo saberlo-** se excusó- **de cualquier modo, el daño ya está hecho así que tu tienes que cumplir con tu parte y acudir al concierto.**

R: **Dios mio, Quinn me va a matar…esto no me lo va a perdonar…a ella….a ella no le gusta que hablen y con esto debe estar histérica.-** se lamentaba.

D: **¿Qué dices?...vamos Rachel, sólo es una broma, además, ¿quién va a creer que Quinn está obsesionada contigo?**

R**: Da igual que no lo crean, a Quinn no le gusta que hablen de ella y si encima es por una broma…puff…me va a matar.**

D**: No, tranquila… yo te defiendo.**

R**: No tiene gracia**- Rachel comenzaba a caminar hacia el exterior. Dave seguía sus pasos con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro.

Quinn permanecía en el interior de su coche, esperando la llegada del chico y se sorprendió al verlos juntos. De nuevo, tal y como sucedió el último día de clases, ambos hablaban a escondidas.

D**: Quinn me espera, ya sabes… te espero a las 9 en el concierto, te paso la dirección luego con un mensaje, ¿ok?**

Rachel ni siquiera se limitó a contestar con un sí. Caminaba con paso dudoso hacia su coche, que como cada día permanecía estacionado junto al de la rubia.

Quinn los observaba. Aún mantenía el gesto serio, pero verlos aparecer juntos hizo que la seriedad se transformara en curiosidad.

Q: **Dave… ¿puedes darte prisa?, ¡quiero llegar a casa de una vez!**- exclamó llamando la atención del chico que parecía demorarse a conciencia.

D**: Un segundo Quinn…tengo que dejarle algo a Mel**- respondía al tiempo que lanzaba una veloz carrera hacia la chica, que más apartada, también se decidía a entrar en su coche.

Quinn resoplaba. Le molestaba tener que esperarle, pero más aún aquél día en el que deseaba alejarse por completo de todos aquellos compañeros, que a pesar de las palabras de Dave, sí creían que Quinn tenía algún tipo de vinculo hacia Rachel.

La morena no dudó en acercarse al coche al ver que aún no se podía marchar.

R: **Quinn…**

Q: **Rachel, ahora no**- espetó sin mirarle.

R: **Dave me ha invitado a un concierto ésta noche… ¿tú vas a ir?-** ignoró la petición de la rubia.

Q**. No lo sé…no estoy de humor.**

R**: Escúchame-** se acercó a la ventanilla- **yo te creo Quinn, no tienes que preocuparte.**

Q**: Rachel de verdad…nos están mirando**- lanzó una fugaz mirada a su alrededor.

La morena la imitó pero no vio a nadie que estuviera observándoles.

R: **No hay nadie Quinn, sólo Dave con Mel y ni siquiera están mirando.**

Q**: Me da igual…-**se lamentaba mientras cubría su cara con las manos- **escúchame, yo sé que es absurdo, que seguro que es una broma de alguien porque yo no he hecho eso, pero…no lo puedo evitar, no me gusta que la gente piense cosas de mi que no son.**

R**: Lo sé…-**respiró- **escúchame, ven ésta noche al concierto…prometo que nos vamos a vengar de quien te ha hecho esto.**

Quinn la miró confundida.

Q**: ¿Cómo?... ¿sabes quien ha sido?**

Rachel se apartó de la ventanilla del coche sin apartar la mirada de la chica.

Q: **Rachel… ¿quién lo ha hecho?-** cuestionó amenazante.

R: **Ven ésta noche….hazme caso.**

Q: **Rachel espera**- Quinn no dudó en salir del coche y acercarse a la morena antes de que ésta se introdujese en el suyo.- **¿Quién ha sido?...vamos dímelo**.

La morena se veía acorralada. Quería decírselo, quería tranquilizarla pero temía por su reacción, temía porque lo pagase con ella.

Instintivamente, sus ojos rodaron hacia el lado derecho, desde donde podía divisar a Dave que ya se despedía de Melanie y caminaba hacia el coche.

Quinn entendió la señal y se giró para comprobar quien era el culpable.

Q**: ¡No!-** exclamó**- lo mato… ¡yo lo mato!**- balbuceó completamente fuera de sí- **se va a enterar…**

R**: Espera Quinn**- Rachel agarró con fuerza el brazo de la chica, evitando que se marchase- **hazme caso, vamos a vernos ésta noche en su concierto y pensamos los hechos con mas calma.**

Q**: ¿Qué dices?...no me voy a quedar quieta, Dave me va a escuchar**.

R: **Cálmate-** volvía a detenerla ésta vez sujetando ambas manos de la chica- **déjame que planee la venganza perfecta… ¿ok?**

Q: **¿Venganza?**

R**: Sí…esto también me incumbe a mi, te recuerdo que la supuesta chica de ese dibujo soy yo y ahora toda la clase piensa que tengo un piercing en…bueno ya sabes.**

Quinn relajó la tensión que le apoderaba, no solo por las palabras de la morena para vengarse sino por la última nota sobre aquél piercing que aparecía en el dibujo y que después de su confesión, no existía en aquella íntima zona de la morena.

R**: No le digas nada…sólo ten paciencia, prometo que nos vamos a divertir y se le van a quitar las ganas de bromear.**

Q**: Está bien… pero no puedo prometértelo, ahora mismo lo mataba**.

R**: Pues guarda esa rabia… ¿ok?**

Quinn asentía. Rachel había conseguido tranquilizarla por completo.

D**: Hey tortolitas… ¿queréis dejar la despedida y mover el culo hasta aquí?-** Dave alzaba la voz desde el coche, llamando la atención de la rubia.

Quinn cerró los ojos con fuerza.

R: **Calma Quinn, calma**- volvía a tranquilizarla al tiempo que soltaba sus manos.

La rubia comenzó a alejarse de Rachel, aún con el enfado en su rostro y una impotencia que no sabía si iba a poder contener.

A regañadientes se introdujo en el coche y tras arrancarlo, lanzó una última mirada a Rachel, que ya esperaba impaciente a que saliera de su aparcamiento, para hacerlo ella a continuación.

No hubo mucho más. Sólo un guiño de ojos por parte de la morena y un profundo suspiro que provenía de Quinn.

D**: Esta noche…vienes al concierto, ¿no?-** preguntó divertido en el interior del coche.

Q: **Sí Dave…no pienso perdérmelo.**


	10. Gay

Capitulo 9

Gay

R: **Hola Dave…**

D: **Hey…Rachel** -saludó el chico con una enorme sonrisa.

La morena acababa de llegar al local dónde Dave iba a tocar alguna de sus canciones. Había optado por tomar un taxi para desplazarse y así evitar tener que regresar en coche.

R: **Hola Mel**- saludó también a la chica que ya acompañaba al joven.

La chica respondió de igual forma a la morena.

M: **¿Vienes sola?.**

R: **Eh sí…Quinn me escribió para decirme que iba a tardar un poco.**

D: **Tenía que llevar a su madre a una cena o no sé, llegará enseguida.**

M: **Ah…perfecto entonces.**

D**: Chicas…voy a pediros algo de beber, ¿por qué no tomáis asiento? en 10 minutos tengo que estar en el escenario y esto se va a llenar, no quiero que os quedéis sin sitio.**

Ambas asintieron con una divertida sonrisa tras el halago que Dave se había hecho a sí mismo.

Una pequeña mesa, situada en uno de los laterales del local y a escasos metros del escenario era la elegida por las chicas.

M: **Me sorprendió cuando Dave me dijo que ibais a venir.-** Melanie no dudó en sacar conversación a la morena.

R: **A mi me sorprendió que me invitara**- sonreía- **pero en realidad, me muero de ganas por escucharle cantar.**

M: **¿Es la primera vez?**- preguntó curiosa.

R: **Sí, lo he escuchado cantar un par de veces en casa de Quinn, pero nada que ver con esto…no es lo mismo un escenario que el jardín de una casa.**

M: **Yo no lo he escuchado, ni en el jardín ni en el escenario… espero que no me defraude.**

R: **Seguro que no, tiene una voz muy dulce y es buen compositor.**

M: **Lo comprobaremos ahora.**

D: **Tomad chicas-** el joven dejo varias copas sobre la mesa- **he pedido ésta para Quinn, imagino que no tardará en llegar, yo me tengo ir al backstage, tengo la guitarra allí y tengo que prepararme, ¿ok?.**

M: **Ok…suerte.**

D: **Gracias.**

R**: Rompe el escenario…si no me tendrás que devolver el dinero de la entrada**- bromeaba.

D: **No te quejes Berry, no te quejes**- le amenazó al tiempo que se alejaba hacia la trasera del escenario.

M: **¿Hace mucho que os conocéis?-** preguntó curiosa.

R: **¿Dave y yo?...no, una semana**- respondía sonriente.

M: **Vaya…pues tenéis mucha confianza**.

R**: Es buen chico, además está Quinn y si ella lo dice, tendré que creerle**.

M: **Si, ya me contó que Quinn es como una hermana para él**- hizo una pausa- **la verdad es que me sorprendía muchísimo cuando les veía juntos, pensaba que…bueno…ya sabes.**

R: **¿Qué eran pareja?-** preguntó divertida.

M**: Sí… ¿que loco no?, cuando me dijo lo vuestro no me lo podía creer.**

Rachel se mostraba sonriente, pero no entendía aquellas últimas palabras.

R**: ¿Lo nuestro?-** preguntó sin apartar la sonrisa de su rostro.

M**: Si…bueno ya sabes, lo vuestro… tú y Quinn…-**hizo una pausa- **ya… ya sabes.**

No, no sabía de qué estaba hablando ni a qué se refería.

R: **Lo siento Mel, pero no sé a qué te refieres.**

La chica se mostró confundida y tras unos segundos tratando de ordenar su mente se llevó las manos a la boca, tratando de tapar el gesto de sorpresa.

M: **¡Oh!… ¡oh Dios Rachel!, ¿he metido la pata?...lo…lo siento, te juro que yo pensaba que sabíais que Dave me lo había contado y… y …yo te juro que no se lo he dicho a nadie, soy…soy discreta y…**

Rachel no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba diciendo ni por qué había reaccionado así hasta que fue atando cabos.

R: **¿Te lo ha contado?-** preguntó de tal manera que Melanie pudiera caer en la trampa y terminar confesando de una vez que es lo que le había contado Dave.

M**: Eh…lo siento Rachel, de verdad él…él no quería, sólo que yo le pregunté porque lo veía mucho con Quinn y bueno…el me confesó lo vuestro y que estabais muy bien juntas pero no… no lo decíais públicamente…**

Rachel no daba crédito. Melanie le estaba confirmando que Dave la había convencido de que ella y Quinn eran algo más que amigas, probablemente para que la chica no sintiese ningún tipo de celos si lo veía con la rubia. No sabía si enfadarse por la mentira que Dave o preocuparse por la reacción de Quinn cuando se enterase.

Si se había puesto así por el dibujo, que no iba a hacer cuando descubriese aquél rumor sobre ellas.

M**: Rachel…de verdad que lo siento, yo…yo te juro que no voy a decir nada, sé cómo es ésta ciudad y sé como son los chicos del instituto así que no te preocupes, ni tu ni Quinn, yo pienso ser una tumba.**

La chica trababa de disculparse y mostrar plena confianza en Rachel, que permanecía completamente absorta.

M: **No te enfades con él, por favor Rachel…no…**

R: **Tranquila Mel, está todo bien**- interrumpió el pequeño sermón de suplica de la chica.

M: **¿Sí?.**

R: **Sí, tranquila**- espetó. Sabía que no negarlo iba a meterle en problemas, pero quizás aquella fuese la mejor de las ideas para poder vengarse de Dave.- **es sólo que me ha sorprendido que lo sepas, Quinn…Quinn y yo lo llevamos con total discreción.**

M**: Y así va a seguir mientras vosotras querías, yo soy una tumba-** espetó.

R**: Ok…gracias, eh…me disculpas un momento, voy a hacer una llamada antes de que empiece el concierto, ¿ok?.**

Melanie asintió. Rachel aún permanecía con el rostro un tanto desencajado y la chica entendía que aquello era una excusa, quizás para tomar un poco de aire tras haberle confesado que sabía aquél supuesto secreto.

Rachel no dudó en abandonar la mesa y dirigirse hacia la salida.

No tenía ni idea de por qué lo hizo, pero necesitaba salir y aclarar un poco su mente, sin embargo, el karma no le daba tregua.

Apenas puso un pie en la calle, pudo observar como Quinn se bajaba de su coche, perfectamente aparcado justo enfrente del local. Su corazón comenzó a sonar como si un enorme tambor estuviese siendo golpeado en su interior. Creía que podría oírlo desde fuera si prestaba un poco de atención y los nervios comenzaron a inundarla. Tenía que confesarle a Quinn aquello y se temía una de las peores reacciones.

La rubia la vio salir y se sorprendió. Rachel se mostraba asustada y Quinn fue torciendo el gesto conforme se acercaba a la chica.

Q**: ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿pasa algo?.**

Rachel la miraba completamente obnubilada.

Q: **¿Rachel?... ¿estás bien?-** se preocupó.

R: **Quinn…tengo algo que decirte.**

Q: **¿Qué?...-**preguntó realmente asustada- **¿Qué ocurre Rachel?.**

Fue un chasquido, quizás una chispa, pero su mente encontró la mejor de las soluciones para aquél momento de tensión.

Q: **Rachel, ¿puedes hablar?, me estás poniendo histérica.**

R: **He encontrado la venganza perfecta**- espetó con los ojos abiertos al máximo.

Q**. ¿Qué?-** Quinn no comprendía nada.

R: **Ya sé como vamos a vengarnos de Dave…claro, ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?**

Q: **Rachel, si vas a seguir con tu monólogo, hablando para ti misma…yo me voy, porque no me entero de nada- **le recriminó.

R: **Está bien…está bien**- reaccionó- **a ver…ha ocurrido algo con Dave…nos la ha jugado Quinn, no sólo a ti con el dibujo…también me ha utilizado a mi para conseguir algo.**

Q: **¿Qué más ha hecho?-** interrumpió.

R: **Dave está intentando conquistar a Mel**…

Q: **Ya…se ve a leguas.**

R: **Bien…al parecer Mel estaba un poco preocupada por la relación que tú y Dave tenéis**…-hizo una pausa- **vamos…que pensaba que estabais juntos y no se creía lo que él le decía.**

Quinn se limitaba a asentir. Todo lo que le estaba contando la morena sonaba normal. Todo el mundo pensaba que ambos estaban en una relación, incluso Rachel lo llegó a creer y no le resultaba extraño que una chica como Mel, pudiese pensar eso.

R: **Entonces…**-Rachel se detuvo, tragando una gran bocanada de aire y relajando sus músculos- **entonces le ha dicho a Mel que tú…que tú estás con alguien.**

Quinn bajó la cabeza, negando al mismo tiempo que se lamentaba.

Q: **Es un mentiroso compulsivo.**

R**: Eso no es lo peor…le…le…**

Q**: ¿Quieres dejar de tartamudear y hablar de una vez?.**

R: **Le ha dicho a Mel que tu y yo somos pareja**- Rachel habló tan rápido que Quinn apenas pudo reaccionar a las palabras. Su gesto lo decía todo.- **pero no te preocupes, de esa forma podemos vengarnos de él y…**

Q: **¿Qué?-** reaccionó al fin**.-¿qué le ha dicho qué?.**

R: **Que…somos…pare…ja-** espetó pausadamente.

Q: **Está bien…ahora sí… ¡lo mato!-** exclamó al tiempo que recuperaba la compostura e intentaba caminar hacia el interior del local.

Rachel la detuvo.

R: **Quinn…espera.**

Q: **¿Esperar?...¿a qué vamos a esperar?...¿le está diciendo a la gente que tú y yo somos pareja y tenemos que esperar?**

R: **Si él le ha dicho a Mel que somos parejas, nosotras podemos decirle a Mel que él es…gay.**

Quinn la miró confundida.

R: **Piénsalo Quinn-** habló con mas calma- **Dave está intentando conquistar a esa chica, pero si nosotros le decimos que es gay y que no quiere que nadie lo sepa, ella no le va a dar opción.**

Q: **Eso no es una venganza, es una estupidez.**

R**: Quinn…piénsalo-** volvía detenerla- **nos vamos de acampada y él va a hacer lo imposible por tener algo con ella, ¿te imaginas la cara que va a poner cuando le rechace?**

La rubia comenzó a pensar en la estrategia. Era una buena idea, pero que fuese dejando esos rumores sobre ellas no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Q: **Rachel, no voy a dejar que esa chica vaya diciendo por ahí que tú y yo somos**…

R: **No lo va a decir**- interrumpió- **créeme, Mel comparte algunas clases conmigo y es bastante prudente con ese tema…la conozco, además…si dice algo ¿quién le va a creer?.**

Quinn volvía a recapacitar. Rachel tenía aquel don de hacerla pensar y calmarse cuando más alterada estaba. Lo hizo aquella misma mañana en el aparcamiento y lo estaba haciendo ahora.

R: **¿Quién se va a creer el rumor de que Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry están juntas?, es absurdo Quinn, todo el mundo sabe que no…, que no nos aguantábamos y saben lo de Finn y…bueno que es estúpido creer algo así.**

Q: **¿Y qué sentido tiene que le dejemos creer eso?.**

R**: Confiará más en nosotras…ahora solo tenemos que entrar ahí como si nada y en cuanto sea oportuno, a una de nosotras se nos va a escapar que Dave es gay, dime Quinn, ¿no creerías que un chico gay saliese con dos chicas que están en pareja?, es un tópico que todo el mundo cree y ella no va a ser menos.**

Quinn no respondía.

Realmente, aquella explicación era razonable y la broma podría ser muy divertida si salía bien. Sólo le preocupaba el hecho de no destruir aquél rumor que había creado Dave, pero Rachel tenía razón; ¿Quién en su sano juicio iba a creer que ellas fuesen pareja?.

Q: **No… no sé si me voy a poder contener cuando vea a Dave.**

R: **Lo harás…ya verás, nos vamos a divertir mucho**- sonreía- **solo recuerda el dibujo y el mal trago de ésta mañana…**

Quinn asentía. Rachel le estaba lavando el cerebro literalmente y cada vez lo veía más claro.

Q**: Está bien…pero si esto se nos va de las manos, se termina la broma, ¿entendido?.**

R: **Entendido-** aceptó con una enorme sonrisa.- **¿vamos?.**

Quinn tomó aire antes de entrar en el local y tras varios segundos, se dispuso a hacerlo, siguiendo los pasos de la morena.

Melanie esperaba impaciente. Dave ya preparaba sus cosas en el escenario y no dudó en saludar a Quinn desde allí.

M: **Hola Quinn**- saludó la chica.

Q: **Hola**- la rubia mostraba una forzada sonrisa. Sólo imaginar que la chica pensaba aquello de ella le revolvía el estomago.

No soportaba los rumores y menos si eran acerca de ella.

Aquél embarazo no deseado la puso en el punto de mira de todos los alumnos del instituto. Pasó de ser quien creaba los rumores a ser el objetivo de ellos. Desde entonces, Quinn procuraba no inmiscuirse en ningún tipo de bulo y por supuesto, hacia lo posible para no volver estar en boca de nadie.

Aquello sería una bomba entre los chicos, pero el hecho de estar en plenas vacaciones y no estar rodeados de ellos, le tranquilizaba. Sólo era una broma y Dave se lo merecía. Merecía recibir de su propia medicina.

M: **¿Todo bien?**- preguntó con amabilidad.

Q: **Sí, perfecto…¿y tú?, ¿estás bien?.**

M: **Sí, un poco nerviosa por Dave…tengo ganas de escucharle ya**- sonreía entusiasmada.

Quinn respondía de igual manera, aunque con algo menos de entusiasmo.

Q: **Voy…voy a ir a por algo para beber**- espetó.

R**: No…no hace falta, Dave pidió esto para ti**- Rachel se apresuró en señalarle la copa que el chico había llevado para ella.

Q: **No… no quiero alcohol**- respondió**- traigo el coche y no puedo beber**.

R: **Ok…pues no te preocupes, ya voy yo a pedirte algo**.

Quinn se sorprendió. La morena con una enorme sonrisa, se levantó de su asiento con la intención de ir por la bebida de de ella.

Q: **No, Rachel quédate ahí…ya…ya voy yo.**

R: **Cielo…**

Quinn volvía a sorprenderse.

R: **No es necesario que disimules…Mel lo sabe.**

Rachel hablaba sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Quinn, tratando de hacerle ver que ya había empezado su plan.

Quinn lo entendió tras varios segundos de duda. Aquél "cielo" en la voz de Rachel, dirigiéndose a ella, le dejó helada.

Q**: ¿Qué sabe qué?.-** disimuló.

R: **Lo nuestro…Dave se lo ha comentado.**

M: **Pero no te preocupes Quinn-** interrumpió- **soy una tumba, vuestro secreto está a salvo.**

La rubia lanzó una confusa mirada hacia la chica, mientras Rachel, de pie junto a ella, observaba la reacción de Quinn.

Q**: ¿Por qué Dave es tan bocazas?-** preguntó con un gesto de incredulidad totalmente fingido**- va a ser verdad lo que dicen de los gays, son todos unos cotillas.**

Rachel abría los ojos al máximo al escuchar las palabras de Quinn. De forma magistral y casi sin tiempo a pensar cómo hacerlo, había soltado la bomba que se suponía que Melanie debía recibir.

M: **¿Qué? -** no tardó en reaccionar.

R: **Eh…voy a por la bebida**- Rachel se apartó rápidamente. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a seguir Quinn y no quería estar presente.

La rubia era muy vengativa y lo dejó claro en apenas unos minutos de conversación con Melanie.

Q**: Ya sabes, eso que dices de que si los gays son muy cotillas, que yo personalmente no lo creo, pero veo que Dave cumple el prototipo.**

Se había metido de lleno en el papel. No le importaba lo que pudiese pensar o como se iba a sentir Melanie, sólo quería vengarse del chico.

M: **Dave… ¿gay?**

Q**: Oh dios…-** la miró con una falsa sorpresa- **¿no lo sabias?.**

M: **Eh…no, no tenía ni idea.**

Q: **Pero… ¿si has venido con él?, quiero decir él suele salir con chicas que lo saben, como yo o Rachel**…

M: **No…no sabía nada.**

La chica se mostraba realmente sorprendida y confusa. Aquello le cayó como un jarro de agua fría.

Q: **¿Tienes algo en contra de los homosexuales?**

M: **¿Qué?... no, para nada-** reaccionó con rapidez. Su gesto paralizado había dando entender que sí.

Q**: Ah…bueno, entonces imagino que Dave está tratando de encontrar el momento adecuado para decírtelo, es bastante…discreto.**

M: **No me lo puedo creer…pero si yo pensaba que él…que él quería algo conmigo**- balbuceó.

Q: **¿Dave?... ¿contigo?**- trató de disimular el sarcasmo de aquellas palabras- **ni en broma…y no porque tu no lo valgas ¿eh?, pero sólo está interesado en chicos.**

M**: No…no sé que decir, realmente pensé que quería algo**- espetaba completamente frustrada- **de hecho insistió tanto en que viniese hoy que…**

Q: **Es así como actúa siempre.**

Rachel aparecía de nuevo portando una copa. La morena se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de averiguar por dónde había guiado Quinn aquella situación.

Q: **A Dave le cuesta encontrar a gente en quien confiar y cuando conoce a alguien, primero la trata con normalidad para averiguar si puede contar ese pequeño secreto o no.**

Rachel se limitaba a observarla. Quinn parecía tener todo perfectamente controlado en aquella broma y prefería no meterse a no ser que la rubia lo pidiese.

Q. **Y ya sabes como es la gente en Lima, basta que se rumoree algo para que todas las críticas caigan sobre ti.**

M**: Cierto…vaya, estoy sorprendida… Dave puede confiar en mí, igual que vosotras…jamás jugaría con algo así y menos después de lo que ha sufrido Hummel en el instituto, me parece denigrante que tuviese que marcharse por culpa de los estúpidos del equipo de futbol.**

Rachel se sorprendía con aquella confesión y Melanie consiguió hacerla sentir culpable por jugar así con ella.

Quinn no abandonaba su actitud y no dudó en lanzar una desafiante mirada hacia Rachel, tratando de hacerla entender que no podía caer ahora por pena, no después de lo que había hecho Dave.

Algunas notas musicales procedentes de la guitarra de Dave interrumpieron la conversación. Las tres chicas observaron al músico, que ya se subía sobre el escenario dispuesto a comenzar con su pequeño e íntimo concierto.

En Chicago, desde donde procedía el joven, era muy común que acudiese a bares pequeños, dónde la amistad que compartía con los dueños le permitía poder regalar algunas canciones y demostrar su talento encima de un escenario. Allí en Lima no había tenido oportunidad de tocar en ningún local hasta que encontró aquél bar.

El dueño del lugar ofrecía el escenario a jóvenes que estuvieran empezando en la música y Dave no dudó en presentarse ante él para pedirle esa oportunidad. Ahora tenía ante sí a un pequeño público, un escenario, un micrófono, su guitarra y 4 canciones como máximo para interpretarlas y convencerles de que era bueno.

Y no defraudó.

Quinn se sorprendía. Había escuchado muchas veces cantar a su amigo, pero siempre eran canciones con tintes de protesta. Nunca le había oído cantar ninguna letra que estuviera relacionada con el amor, excepto la tarde que lo hizo en su jardín, con la presencia de Rachel y aquella noche.

El repertorio era completamente dedicado a ese tema y no pasó desapercibido para la rubia, ni para Melanie.

La chica, aunque sorprendida por el talento de Dave, aun mostraba un aire de frustración tras haber descubierto aquél secreto que supuestamente guardaba. Había tratado mostrarse un tanto dura con el chico, buscando provocar que tuviese que esforzarse, que le pusiese más interés y ahora descubría que lo único que pretendía era saber si podía confiar en ella.

Rachel por su lado no apartaba la mirada del escenario. Los remordimientos por mentir a Mel aún seguían en su mente y no sabía si iba a poder seguir con aquella broma. La pobre chica nada tenía que ver con lo que Dave había tramado, pero Quinn se mostraba impasible. De cualquiera de las dos formas, bien confesando a Melanie o siguiendo el juego de Quinn, iba a salir mal parada.

Sólo había una razón por la que seguir.

Hacerse pasar por pareja de Quinn, lejos de molestarle, le suponía un hándicap bastante divertido. Quizás de aquella forma, ambas podrían encontrar esa amistad que ella tanto anhelaba desde que la conoció en el instituto.

Aunque no fuese correspondido, Rachel sentía una fuerte unión con la rubia y quería que todo aquél cariño, se plasmase en una buena relación de amistad.

Q**: Mel-** la rubia volvía a entablar conversación tras escuchar las cuatro canciones de Dave, que lanzando miradas hacia ellas, parecía querer acercarse en breve- **te pido que por favor no le digas nada a Dave sobre lo que te he dicho**- espetó.

Rachel buscó la mirada de la chica, tratando de averiguar cuál era el siguiente paso.

M: **Ah…si, si claro…no te preocupes.**

Q: **Ya te he dicho que él sólo busca conocer a las personas y prefiero que sea él quien dé ese paso para contártelo.**

M: **Sí, si…ya lo suponía, no quiero se sienta incomodo conmigo, realmente me cae bien y me gustaría seguir siendo su amiga.**

Quinn asentía con amabilidad y mostraba una sonrisa que a Rachel le sorprendió.

El sarcasmo, la ironía de la rubia sobrepasaba los límites de la ciencia ficción. Si Mel no se daba cuenta de la falsedad con la que sonreía, era sencillamente porque no conocía a Quinn.

Al contrario que ella. Rachel conocía tan bien aquella actitud de Quinn, que jamás habría podido engañarla como lo había hecho con la inocente Melanie.

Sólo la imprevista aparición de Dave las sacó de sus pensamientos.

D: **Hey Rachel…tengo una propuesta para ti.**

R: **¿Propuesta?-** preguntó incrédula.

D**: Sí, el dueño del bar me permite cantar una última canción y había pensado que me podías acompañar.**

R: **¿Yo?.**

D: **Quinn me ha dicho que eres especial y no quiero perder la oportunidad de cantar contigo.**

La morena buscó la aprobación de la rubia, que terminó bajando la mirada un tanto ruborizada.

D: **¿Vamos?**- le tendió la mano.

R: **Pero…no me sé ninguna de tus canciones y…**

D**: No te preocupes, haremos una versión…vamos, no te hagas de rogar.**- volvía a incitarla para que le acompañase.

Rachel, con paso dudoso, aceptó la propuesta y tomó la mano del chico que ya se dirigía hacia el escenario.

M: **¿De verdad que es gay?**- Melanie había estado observando a Dave y no dudó en volver a cuestionar a la rubia sobre su posible homosexualidad.

Q: **Totalmente-** respondió ocultando la sonrisa.

D: **Señores, señoritas**- Dave tomaba el micrófono y llamaba la atención de quienes estaban en el local.- **Esta noche me han dado la oportunidad de cantar algunas de mis canciones con ustedes y me he sentido realmente orgulloso de poder hacerlo, pero no me quiero marchar de aquí sin haceros un regalo especial**- hizo una pausa- **a mi lado, se encuentra Rachel Berry, es probable que ninguno de los que estáis aquí, hayáis oído hablar de ella, pero ya os digo yo que Rachel Berry va a ser alguien muy importante y me atrevo a decir que no sólo lo será en éste país**- lanzó una mirada hacia la morena que se mantenía realmente sorprendida por aquella presentación- **sino que lo será más allá de nuestras fronteras y yo, no puedo permitirme el lujo de tenerla aquí y no cantar con ella.**- sonreía- **Rachel…¿estás lista?**

La morena se limitó a sonreír a modo de afirmación y tomó uno de los micrófonos, dispuesta a que Dave empezara a tocar las primeras notas con la guitarra.

Quinn y Melanie observaban impacientes el empiece de aquella actuación.

Los primeros acordes de You and I, de Lady Gaga comenzaron a sonar de forma melódica, intima, especial.

Dave tomaba la palabra y comenzaba las primeras estrofas con el fin de que Rachel pudiese adaptarse a la acústica de su guitarra y la versión especial que estaba haciendo. La morena no defraudó. Tras una breve señal del chico, comenzó a entontar sus frases, provocando la expectación que solo ella podía generar cada vez que cantaba.

M: **Guau…es increíble como canta Rachel**- Mel buscó la respuesta de Quinn, pero ésta nunca llegó.

La rubia hacia ya varios minutos que había perdido toda noción. No sabía por qué, pero ver a Rachel allí arriba le provocó una sensación extraña que poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en orgullo.

Rachel era especial. Se lo había demostrado a Dave con los videos que había colgados en la web del coro y el chico quedó realmente sorprendido.

La había visto miles de veces cantar, decenas de canciones, en la sala de ensayo, en el teatro del instituto, en las regionales, seccionales y nacionales, incluso la había escuchado cantar en el baño del instituto, pero verla allí era distinto. Y Rachel parecía que estaba escuchando los pensamientos de Quinn. Su mirada fue a detenerse justo en ella y Quinn no pudo esquivarla. Estaban hipnotizadas.

Rachel estaba dando lo mejor de sí en aquella canción y Quinn no podía resistir la tentación de clavar su mirada en los ojos de la chica, prestando atención a cada palabra que salía de su boca, a cada gesto, sonrisa, a su concentración y cómo lo difícil parecía fácil en su voz.

Algo que Melanie descubrió tras esperar la respuesta de Quinn.

La rubia permanecía inmóvil, con la copa entre sus manos y sin apartar la vista del escenario.

R: **There's something  
Something, something about this place  
**

**Something about lonely nights and my lipstick on your face  
**

**Something, something, ****about my cool Ohio girl  
****Yeah somethin' about baby you and I**

Quinn se sorprendió. Rachel acababa de cambiar la letra de la canción para adaptarla a una chica y quiso o mejor dicho deseó, que aquella chica fuese ella misma. En vez del tan famoso cool Nebraska guy, utilizó un cool Ohio girl, y todo ello sin apartar la mirada de ella.

Algo se removía en su interior. Que Rachel estuviese cantando aquella canción sin apartar la vista de ella era demasiado especial, tanto que no acertaba a comprenderlo.

Rachel por su lado, simplemente había seguido las ordenes de Dave, que minutos antes le pidió que cambiase esa frase con el objetivo de ablandar a Melanie. Era el guiño del chico hacia la joven, pero la morena no miraba a Melanie en ese instante.

Sus ojos se habían quedado absortos en Quinn. Aquella mirada extraña de la rubia le estaba descolocando por completo. No sabía si estaba bien o estaba mal, no entendía el significado de aquella mirada y su confusa expresión en el rostro, pero le estaba mirando y eso era más que suficiente para quedar hipnotizada.

Sólo los aplausos al terminar la canción sacaron a ambas del duelo en el que se vieron atrapadas.

M: **Guau…afortunada Quinn**- volvía a hablar Mel.

Quinn reaccionó al fin y desvió su mirada hacia la chica.

Q: **¿Qué?.**

M: **¿Qué vas a decir?, vamos Rachel te ha dedicado esa canción y ha sido…genial, madre mía, ojala a mi me cantasen algo así.**

Quinn la miraba sin comprender nada. Su mente aún no se había activado tras aquel momento y fue la llegada de Rachel la que terminó por hacerla reaccionar por completo.

R: **¿Qué tal?-** preguntó sin apartar la mirada de Quinn.

M: **Ha sido genial Rachel, de verdad…te había escuchado cantar en el instituto pero hoy ha sido especial, ¿verdad Quinn?.**

Q: **Sí…muy especial**- respondía sin apartar la mirada.

R: **Me alegro que os haya gustado**- sonreía satisfecha.

D: **Hey chicas… ¿Qué tal?...¿bien?-** Dave también hacia acto de presencia en la mesa y recibió los halagos tanto de Quinn como de Melanie, que comenzaba a tomar una extraña postura con el chico.

R: **Creo que debemos brindar, ¿Qué os parece?.**

D: **Por supuesto, mi primer mini concierto en Lima…es algo grande**- bromeaba.

Los cuatro tomaron sus copas y las alzaron.

M: **Brindemos por el nacimiento de una nueva estrella…**

Q**: Por el nacimiento de dos estrellas**- rectificó Quinn.

Rachel no pudo evitar sonrojarse y bajar un tanto la mirada.

D: **Brindemos porque hayan muchos conciertos más y vosotras estéis presente**.

R: **Y por la atractiva chica de Ohio.**

Todos sonrieron, pero sólo Dave estaba equivocado.

El chico creía que aquella chica, evidentemente, era Melanie, sin embargo Rachel, Quinn y Mel, sabían que aquello iba dirigido hacia la rubia.

La velada continuó con normalidad. La inminente acampada en el lago Hope estuvo presente en casi toda la conversación. Iban a ser 7 días y debían preparar muchas cosas, entre ellas las carpas, ropa, comida y miles de cosas más que no querían dejar atrás. Pero la amena charla se vio interrumpida por una inesperada llamada en el teléfono de Rachel. La morena no dudó en salir del bar para atenderla y Melanie aprovechó para acudir al servicio.

Dave quedó a solas con Quinn.

Plan perfecto, pensó la rubia para tener la oportunidad de dejar zanjado aquella pequeña venganza.

Q: **Dave…quería comentarte algo acerca de Mel antes de que vuelva.**

El chico tomó asiento al lado de la rubia y esperaba impaciente a que hablase.

Q: **Es evidente que… que algo quieres de ella, ¿cierto?.**

D**: ¿Tanto se me nota?.**

Q: **Se ve a leguas…por eso mismo quiero avisarte de algo.**

D: **¿Qué ocurre?.**

Q: **Dave, Mel es una chica un tanto especial, Rachel me ha hablado mucho de ella y al parecer ha tenido bastantes problemas con chicos.**

D: **¿Problemas?.**- preguntó extrañado.

Q: **Sí…ha sido demasiado confiada y los chicos se la han jugado en cuanto han podido, desde hace unos meses… al parecer no deja que nadie se le acerque, porque no quiere que le hagan daño.**

D: **Vaya…pues no le he notado nada raro.**

Q: **¿No te pidió que alguien mas os acompañase para poder venir al concierto?.**

D: **Sí.**

Q: **Es por eso…no se fía de quedar a solas con los chicos porque no quiere que se precipiten.**

D**: No entiendo…¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?, ¿quedar siempre acompañado?.**

Q: **No, hay una solución más sencilla…deja que sea ella quien dé el primer paso.**

D: **¿Primer paso?**

Q**: Sí Dave…si intentas besarla o pedirle alguna cita más intima, no lo hagas…tu sigue tratándola como hasta ahora y espera que sea ella quien dé ese paso y te lo pida.**

D**: Pero…las chicas siempre esperáis que seamos nosotros quien demos el paso.**

Q: **Por eso te digo que Mel es especial, si no quieres fastidiarlo…no te precipites y deja que sea ella quien lo dé, hazme caso Dave…sé de lo que hablo, no lo fastidies antes de empezar, esa chica me cae bien y no quiero que termine huyendo.**- sonó convincente.

Quinn lo había conseguido. El plan ideal tenía que estar perfectamente atado y obligando a Dave a que no intentase nada con Mel, era perfecto si quería que todo saliese a la bien. De ese modo, ni Dave por temor, ni Melanie por creer que era gay, iban a intentar algo más.

D: **Ok…ok lo tendré en cuenta.**

Q**: No, en cuenta no, hazme caso**- le ordenó.

M: **¿En qué te tiene que hacer caso?- **Melanie interrumpía la conversación tras regresar del baño.

Q**: Le estoy diciendo que no se vaya a cortar el pelo, está más guapo así… ¿verdad?**- disimuló.

M: **Sin duda, te sienta muy bien**- respondió sonriente.

Dave dibujó también una sonrisa que terminó contagiando a Quinn, pero pronto aquél gesto se truncó.

R**: Chicos, lo siento mucho pero me tengo que marchar**- Rachel aparecía con el rostro desencajado y esquivando las miradas.

D: **¿Qué ocurre?-** preguntó al ver gesto.

R**: Nada…es sólo que me tengo que marchar**…- Rachel seguía desviando la mirada, mostrando un gesto apenado.

Q: **Rachel, ¿estás bien?**

R: **Si Quinn, no…no te preocupes… ¿nos vemos mañana?**

Q: **Espera…espera-** se puso de pie- **¿cómo te vas a ir?**

R: **Pido un taxi, no os preocupéis…Mel, me ha gustado estar esta noche contigo**- se dirigió a la chica que se limitaba a observarla- **Dave…me alegro mucho que todo haya salido bien**.

D: **Gracias Rachel, pero… ¿de verdad tienes que irte?**

R: **Sí…ya…ya nos vemos, ¿Ok?**

Q: **Vamos, te llevo yo**- Quinn reaccionó con rapidez. Sabía que algo le ocurría y no iba a permitir que se marchase sola.

R: **No Quinn…no hace falta, tu quédate y disfruta**- esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Q: **Rachel…**-la miró al tiempo que le hacia un leve gesto señalando a Melanie- **yo te llevo ¿si?**

La morena lo entendió. Quinn seguía jugando aquel papel de su pareja y si quería que Melanie siguiese creyendo, Quinn debía acompañar a "su chica" sin duda.

R: **Está bien, ¿vamos?**

Lo consiguió. Quinn encontró la mejor excusa para no dejar que Rachel se marchase sola y se alegraba de haber sido tan rápida para actuar así.

Ambas terminaron de despedirse de la pareja y salieron al exterior, en busca del coche de Quinn que permanecía perfectamente aparcado.

Apenas hubo palabras hasta que ambas se adentraron en el coche y pusieron rumbo hacia la casa de la morena.

R: **No tenías que haberme traído, no creo que dejar a Dave y Mel a solas sea bueno para el plan.**

Q: **Tranquila…le pedí a Mel que no le dijese nada, que fuese él quien tomase la decisión de contárselo y a Dave le he puesto en sobre aviso también.**

R: **¿Qué le has dicho?.**

D: **Que no se lance, que Mel es especial y no le gusta que los chicos den el primer paso, así que va a esperar a que ella se decida- **respondía con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción.

Rachel sonreía también por primera vez desde que había dicho que tenía que marcharse. Quinn lo agradeció y entendió que la única manera de que contase lo que le sucedía era intentando que se relajase.

R: **¿Crees que le va a contar lo nuestro?...quiero decir**- recapacitó- **si crees que le va a decir que nosotras no le hemos negado nada.**

Q: **No sé si se lo dirá, pero si lo hace…puede que también sirva para reírnos un poco.**

R: **¿Y si te pregunta él?**

Q: **Lo dejaré con la duda…**

Rachel volvía a sonreír. Se mostraba completamente amigable y lo agradecía, sobretodo después de aquella llamada que acababa de recibir de sus padres y el posterior mensaje de Kurt.

Apenas 5 minutos después, ambas llegaban a la casa de Rachel. La noche inundaba la calle y apenas pasaban coches por allí.

R: **Bueno…será mejor que entre**- espetó lanzando una mirada hacia la casa.

Q: **Ok…¿a qué hora nos vamos a ver mañana?.**

R: **Te parece bien sobre las 11 y si quieres almorzamos juntas…si quieres claro.**

Q: **Ok…**

R: **Bien, yo paso a recogerte…¿está bien?.**

Q: **Perfecto…estaré esperándote.**

R: **Bien…gracias por traerme**- espetó sonriente al tiempo que abría la puerta para marcharse.

Q: **Rachel-** la detuvo- **¿está todo bien?-** volvía a preguntarle- **he visto que algo ha pasado porque se te nota en la cara, no…no quiero meterme en tu vida porque sí, pero…solo quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi…si necesitas hablar o algo…sólo tienes que llamarme.**

La morena bajaba su mirada esbozando una sincera y apenada sonrisa.

R: **Gracias Quinn, significa mucho para mi que me digas esto…pero no te preocupes, estoy bien**…-se detuvo pensativa- **es, es sólo que…**

Q: **No me des explicaciones…sólo quería que supieras que si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme, ¿ok?.**

R: **Ok…gracias…cool Ohio girl.**

Quinn no pudo dejar escapar una divertida sonrisa.

Q: **Sabia que eso era para mi**-espetó- **no hay nadie mas cool en todo Ohio.-** bromeó.

R: **De eso no hay duda…buenas noches Quinn.**

Q: **Buenas noches**.


	11. No me gusta el color

Capitulo 10

No me gusta el color.

R: **¿Estás segura de que es aquí?.**

Q**: Que sí Rachel, Dave me dio la dirección y es aquí.**

R**: Pues yo no veo tiendas de campaña por ningún lado…aquí sólo hay ropa y tablas de surf.**

Q: **Eh…disculpe**- Quinn se acercaba a uno de los dependientes- **estamos buscando tiendas de campaña y nos han comentado que aquí las teníais.**

-**Claro, acompáñenme.**

El dependiente, un chico joven, se mostró amable y con una enorme sonrisa, les invitó a que les acompañase hacia otra zona de la tienda.

De repente y tras recorrer algunos metros, ante ellos se exponía una gran superficie con decenas de tiendas de campañas montadas y todo tipo de material de acampada.

Quinn no dudó en lanzar una mirada de satisfacción hacia Rachel, que se había sorprendido al descubrir aquella zona.

Rachel, tras recibir la aceptación de Quinn para que le acompañase a comprar el material que necesitaba para el viaje, recogió aquella mañana de sábado a la rubia y juntas marcharon rumbo hacia la tienda que Dave les había recomendado el día anterior.

Durante el trayecto apenas mantuvieron conversación alguna. Quinn se hallaba inmersa en una charla telefónica con Santana, que no había decidido cortar ni siquiera cuando se montó en el coche.

La latina parecía necesitar la ayuda de Quinn para una divertida sorpresa que le estaba preparando a Britt cuando regresara y la rubia era su confidente.

Rachel no reprochó en ningún momento aquella actitud de la chica, de hecho fue todo lo contrario. La morena aprovechaba el silencio en el interior del coche para averiguar qué es lo que tramaban ambas y saciar así su curiosidad.

Fue un entretenido trayecto hasta el centro comercial.

**-¿Buscas algo concreto?-** el dependiente se dirigió a Quinn.

Q: **Eh…no, no soy yo quien quiere la tienda**- informó rápidamente- **es ella.**

Rachel daba un paso hacia adelante para que el chico se dirigiese hasta ella. Desde que habían entrado hasta que Quinn preguntó al chico y las llevó hasta allí, había permanecido en un segundo plano.

**-¿Buscas algo concreto?-** repitió la pregunta esta vez mirando a la morena.

R: **Eh… una tienda de campaña**- se limitó a contestar.

**-Sí, pero…¿alguna característica en concreto?.**

R**: No se… ¿Qué sea bonita?-** respondió sin saber que clases de características debían tener las tiendas de campaña

Quinn trató de ocultar la sonrisa tras oír aquel comentario de la chica y el dependiente esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

**-Está bien, una tienda bonita…pero… ¿para cuantas personas?..¿una… dos…cuatro…?**- el chico se había percatado que la morena no tenia idea alguna de lo que quería y comenzó a filtrar la búsqueda de la tienda perfecta para Rachel.

R: **Pues no se… ¿Cuántas Quinn?.**

Q: **A mi no me preguntes Rachel, es tu tienda…**

**-¿Vais las dos?-** preguntó curioso.

Q**: Y 15 personas mas-**apuntilló.

**-Ah…pero, no hay tiendas para 15 personas**

R: **No…no, lo que Quinn quiere decir es que no vamos solas, pero la tienda es para mi…sólo yo voy a dormir en ella- **aclaró por fin.

-**Bien, empezamos a entendernos**- sonreía- **a ver…venid…en ésta zona están las tiendas individuales.**

R: **Eso es muy pequeño**- apenas dio tiempo a que le mostrase alguna. A Rachel le bastó ver algunas de ellas montadas para saber que no iba a dormir ahí ni en broma.- **ahí ni siquiera cabe mi maleta.**

-**Ok…vamos a por la de dos personas…venid-** el chico las invitaba a caminar unos metros mas y pronto se encontraban ante una planicie en la que había más tiendas montadas**.- éstas de aquí son para dos personas…las de la derecha ya son para cuatro y bueno…como veis las del fondo son para mas de 6.**

R: **Ok… ¿Cuál me recomienda?-** preguntó tratando de aclarar sus propias dudas.

-**Bueno, depende de lo que busque…si dice que lleva una gran maleta es porque vas a estar varios días de acampada.**

R**: 7 días.**

-**Entonces le recomiendo que busque una amplia, quizás para 4 personas sea lo ideal.**

Q: **¿No es demasiado para ella sola?**

**-Eso depende de lo que ella necesite, si va a estar 7 días y como bien dice, lleva una gran maleta, necesita un espacio amplio, no sólo para dormir sino para estar resguardada.**

R: **Tiene lógica…¿puedo verlas por dentro?.**

-**Claro, puedes entrar en la que desees, mientras voy a ir a por el listado de precios por si le interesa alguna, ¿de acuerdo?.**

Ambas asintieron dando conformidad para que el chico se alejase en busca de aquel listado de precios mientras ellas, podían debatir con mas tranquilidad cual de aquellas tiendas de campaña elegir.

R**: ¿Te gusta alguna?-** preguntó con timidez.

Q: **Son todas iguales…**

R: **No, esa es verde…y aquellas son azules…**

Q**: ¿Hablas de colores?, deberías mirar mejor que te vengan bien.**

R: **Mi maleta es rosa…**

Quinn la miró incrédula, sin terminar de creer que Rachel estuviera buscando una tienda de campaña de un color que le fuese bien a su maleta.

R**: Es broma Quinn-** terminó confesando al ver el gesto de la rubia.-**me gusta esa.**

Q**: ¿La azul?**

R**: Sí, voy a ver que tal es por dentro.**

Rachel no lo dudó y se dispuso a entrar en el interior de la tienda. Tras varios segundos sentada y observándolo todo volvía a asomar la cabeza, buscando a Quinn.

La rubia permanecía en el exterior, esperando con paciencia a que Rachel decidiera si le gustaba o no.

R: **¿Por qué no entras y me dices que tal?**

Q: **No es necesario, la veo bien desde aquí fuera**- respondió al tiempo que se agachaba y lanzaba una mirada hacia el interior.

R**: ¿Qué te parece?**

Q: **No sé, la veo bien…es amplia y parece acogedora…eso sí el color**…- dudó de forma divertida.

R: **Cierto…el color no me termina de convencer**- siguió con la broma**- ¿Cómo se cierra?-** preguntó extrañada.

Q: **Tienes que tirar de esa cremallera**- le indicó.

Rachel se guio por Quinn y comenzó a cerrar la cortinillas, bajando las cremalleras correspondientes y quedándose en el interior completamente aislada.

Q: **¿Qué tal el palacio?-** preguntó divertida.

R: **Es amplio…pero quiero un color más claro, esto está muy oscuro.**

Q: **Bueno pues ahora le preguntamos al dependiente, vamos…sal de ahí.**

R: **Sí…**

Si pero no. Rachel tiró de la cremallera pero ésta no parecía funcionar con la misma facilidad que lo había hecho minutos antes para cerrarse.

R**: Eh…Quinn…¿cómo se abre?.-** preguntó pensando que quizás existiese algún truco para hacerlo.

Q: **¿Cómo se va a abrir?, tirando de la cremallera.**

R: **No va…-** exclamó un tanto mas alterada. Rachel seguía tirando del cierre pero no cedía.- **¡Quinn no va!**

Q: **¿Cómo que no va?, Rachel no seas payasa y abre de una vez.**

R: **¡No puedo Quinn! ¡no puedo abrir!-** exclamaba nerviosa.

Quinn no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo. No sabía si Rachel bromeaba o realmente estaba atrapada en aquella carpa. Una duda que fue resuelta cuando comenzó a notar como la tienda se movía debido a los golpes que la morena daba contra la lona.

Q**: Rachel, ¿de verdad no puedes abrir?**

R: **Quinn, por favor…¡sácame de aquí!-** gritó- **¡sácame!**

Q: **Está bien Rachel…**-espetó entre risas- **espera un segundo, voy a buscar al dependiente.**

R**¡No!-** gritó- **¡no te vayas por favor, no me dejes sola!**

Q**: Rachel…si no aviso al dependiente no podré sacarte de ahí**- respondió acercándose a la tienda- **ahora vuelvo…¿vale?.**

R: **Ok…ok, pero no tarde, por favor Quinn…no tardes**.

Las suplicas de Rachel quedaron en el aire. Quinn ya buscaba al chico que les había atendido o a cualquier otro que pudiese ayudarle en a liberar a la morena del lio en el que se hallaba envuelta.

No podía evitarlo, pero conforme se acercaba al mostrador, una dificultosa risa se hacia presente en la rubia con tan solo imaginar la situación y el rostro de aquél chico cuando le dijese que su amiga se había quedado encerrada en una de las tiendas de campaña.

No falló. Al joven le costó disimular la sonrisa al tiempo que acudía en su ayuda.

-**Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?-** preguntó acercándose.

El nerviosismo de la morena se dejaba oír por medio de sonoros suspiros y quejas que divertían aun más a Quinn.

R: **Señor, me he quedado encerrada, ¿puede sacarme?-** suplicaba.

**-Sí, mire…abajo, en la esquina izquierda hay una pequeña apertura, ¿la ve?**

R: **No…aquí no hay nada.**

Q: **Rachel, en la izquierda**- interrumpió al ver que la morena se dejaba notar justo en el lado contrario.

R**: Ah…izquierda…izquierda…si…si, aquí está-** exclamó tras unos breves murmullos.

-**Bien, solo tienes que introducir un dedo…y correrlo hacia el centro**- explicaba divertido.

Quinn observó la cara del chico y supo que estaba bromeando con el estado de ansiedad en el que se encontraba Rachel.

La apertura daba la opción para que la cremallera fuese abierta desde el exterior pero el chico parecía querer divertirse más.

Rachel, cuidadosamente, introdujo el dedo en el hueco y pronto apareció ante la mirada de Quinn y el dependiente.

-**Bien, ahora corra el dedo hacia el centro**- le indicó.

Rachel siguió la indicación del chico pero la cremallera seguía sin ceder.

R: **¡No puedo…no me deja!**

**-Inténtelo de nuevo.**

Q**: ¿Está seguro de que así se abre?-** preguntó Quinn al ver como Rachel no conseguía abrir la cremallera.

**-Está rota desde hace unos días, es la única forma de abrirla**- explicó.

R**: No puedo…no cede**- Rachel volvía a mostrarse exaltada.

Q**: ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?-** preguntó lanzando una desafiante mirada hacia el chico.

-**La cremallera que ha cerrado sólo se abre por dentro, si hubiese cerrado ésta otra cortina, si podría abrirlo.**

El chico señalaba a la doble puerta que tenia la tienda. Una con el cierre interno, para cuando los inquilinos estaban dentro y otra con el cierre externo, para cuando abandonaban la tienda.

R: **¡Sacadme por favor…me falta el aire!-** Rachel mantenía su melodramática lucha por sobrevivir a lo que parecía una autentica cámara de tortura.

Q: **No seas exagerada Rachel, tienes ventilación en el techo**- respondió.

-**Voy a ir a por unos pequeños alicates para tirar desde fuera, ¿ok?**- interrumpió el chico.

Quinn asintió al tiempo que el dependiente se alejaba en busca de la herramienta que le permitiera abrir la maldita cremallera.

R**: Quinn… ¿Quinn?**- la morena había encontrado dos pequeñas rejillas de ventilación que tenia la tienda en la parte superior y no dudaba en asomarse.

Quinn hizo lo mismo desde el exterior.

La cara aterrorizada de Rachel se contrastaba con la divertida sonrisa de la rubia.

Q**: ¿Quieres tranquilizarte?...es una tienda Rachel, no te están enterrando viva.**

R: **Eso lo dices porque no eres tú quien está aquí-** espetó molesta- **¿y si no la abre?.**

Q**: Pues te quedas a vivir ahí…**

R**: No tiene gracia Quinn…no tiene gracia**- espetó a modo de amenaza.

No podía evitarlo. Quinn contenía la risa como podía hasta que llegó de nuevo el dependiente, que portando una pequeña tijera, consiguió tirar con fuerza de la cremallera y abrirla, dejando en libertad a la morena. Salió como una exhalación de la tienda, con el rostro completamente desencajado y los ojos vidriosos.

**-¿Está bien?-** preguntó disimulando la sonrisa.

R: **Si…sí, estoy bien**- respondió sin apartar la vista de Quinn, esperando quizás algún consuelo por parte de la rubia que no terminó de llegar.

Q: **¿Qué?, ¿te ha gustado el interior?-** bromeó.

R: **No tiene gracia… ¿cómo venden una tienda en que no se puede abrir?-** preguntó mirando al chico completamente enfadada.

**-Esa tienda es de exposición, la gente suele probarla, tocan demasiado y le han roto la cremallera, pero no debe preocuparse, si le gusta…no tendrá ningún problema, se lo aseguro.**

R**: No…no me gusta ese color…**

Q: **Uff…-**resopló al ver la insistencia de la morena con el color de la tela.

R**: ¿Qué?...me gustan los colores cálidos**- espetó.

**-La hay de color rojo y también en tonos anaranjados, ¿las vemos?.**

R: **Sí, por favor…**

-**Ok, acompañenme, también os voy a enseñar los sacos de dormir y demás cosas que seguro que necesitas.**

R**: ¿Sacos de dormir?-** miró confundida a Quinn, que se limitaba a seguirlos.

**-Claro…¿dónde vas a dormir si no?.**

R**: ¿Tú tienes saco de dormir Quinn?.**

Q: **Claro Rachel…claro**- asintió

**-¿Vamos?.**

No tardaron demasiado en llegar al lugar indicado por el chico. Casi una hora estuvo Rachel decidiéndose por el color de la tienda de campaña, el color del saco de dormir y demás utensilios que iba a necesitar para la acampada, sumándole también la casi media hora que estuvo el chico explicándoles como se instalaba la tienda y que herramientas iba a necesitar. Algo que a Rachel le preocupó.

Por suerte y gracias a los consejos de Quinn, terminaron abandonando el local con todo el material y con la tranquilidad de saber que Dave era todo un experto en montar tiendas de campaña.

El maletero del coche de Rachel no había estado más lleno en su vida y tras dejar todas las cosas en el interior, regresaron al centro comercial, dónde un pequeño restaurante les esperaba para comer.

R**: Te dije que te iba a invitar a comer y vamos a comer-** Rachel hablaba sin dar opción a réplica a una Quinn que aún trataba de evitar que la morena se hiciese cargo de todo.

Q**: Es absurdo, podemos pagar a medias, ya gastaste suficiente en esa tienda**.

R: **Bueno…si quieres, te dejo que me invites al postre…pero mientras pago yo**.

Q: **Como quieras…**

R**: Oye…olvidé preguntarte…¿te dijo algo Dave?, ¿Qué hicieron anoche?.**

Q: **No, no me dijo nada, de hecho regresó a casa apenas una hora después que yo, supongo que me hará caso y no dará el primer paso.**

R: **¿Y que va a pasar en el camping?.**

Q: **Pues…que pase lo que tenga que pasar…yo me voy a reír mucho cuando descubra que Mel piensa eso de él.**

R: ¿**Y qué pasa si Mel le dice que nosotras le hemos confirmado su rumor?.**

Quinn alzó la vista de su plato y observó a Rachel.

Q: **Nos reiremos cuando nos pregunte**- respondió con simpleza.

R: **¿Le vamos a confesar que es una broma?, porque yo creo que podíamos seguir…**

Q: **¿Seguir?...¿qué sentido tiene?.**

R: **No sé, es divertido…**

Q: **Creía que te sentías mal por Melanie**

R**: Sí…pero no sé…es divertido, además…hay algo que deberías saber.**

Q:** ¿El qué?**

R**:¿ Recuerdas cuando nos viste a Dave y a mi en la entrada del centro cultural, dándonos la mano?.**

Q: **Eh… ¿el día de la broma del teléfono?**

R: **Sí…ese día.**

Q**: ¿Qué pasa con eso?**

R: **Dave me pidió un favor y yo me negué después de saber que él había tenido que ver con la broma…así que para conseguir que yo le hiciera ese favor, me prometió que iba a idear la venganza perfecta para ti.**

Q: **¿Qué?... ¿sabias que el dibujo era de Dave cuando estábamos en clase?-** preguntó alterada**.- ¿ estabas asociada con él?**

R: **No, no…yo no sabía nada, de hecho ni siquiera pensaba que Dave iba a hacer algo así, creí que en realidad él te lo iba a decir y volveríais a gastarme otra de vuestras bromas, pero cuando salimos de clase me lo confesó y fue cuando yo te lo dije.**

Q: **No me lo puedo creer…¿querías vengarte de mi?...¿después de lo de la pistola de agua aun querías mas?.**

R: **No Quinn…yo no quería más, pero la broma de Miller fue muy pesada y estaba furiosa…Dave quería que fuese al concierto y terminó de convencerme con aquello…pero necesitaba contártelo antes de que todo siga liándose.**

Q: **Eres una resentida…**

R: **Te recuerdo que empezaste tú.**

Q**: ¿Yo?...**

R**: Sí…me llamaste sosa por no aceptar que dos chicas me sacaran del baño solo para…bueno para eso.**

Quinn sonreía.

Q: **Eso no tiene ni punto de comparación con lo que le dijiste a Chelsea, fue un golpe bajo**.

R**: ¿Por qué te molestó tanto?...ah…y que conste que yo le dije que te besara, sólo le dije que…que bueno que.**

Q: **¿Qué?**

R**: Que habías intentado algo conmigo en el baño-** espetó bajando la mirada.

Quinn abría la boca al máximo completamente sorprendida.

Q: **¿De verdad?... ¿Le dijiste eso?**

R: **Sólo quería gastarte una broma Quinn…**

Q: **Pues que sepas que ella me estaba hablando de ti, de hecho me dijo que ni se me ocurriera acercarme a ti porque eras suya-** respondió con rapidez.

R: **Ya…eso lo dice a todas…es así como averigua si tiene alguna posibilidad con las chicas, en ese caso tú.**

Q: **¿De verdad?-** preguntó sorprendida.

R: **Sí…vamos Quinn, ¿qué chica en éste mundo iba a querer algo conmigo?**- preguntó divertida.

Q**; ¿Por qué no?**- cuestionó sin darle importancia a las palabras.

Rachel se sorprendió por aquel pequeño halago que Quinn le había regalado sin ser apenas consciente.

R: **No sé, no creo que pueda crear demasiado interés en las chicas, la verdad.**

Q**: No digas tonterías Rachel, ¿por qué no se iba a enamorar de ti una chica?.**

R: **¿Lo dices en serio?.**

Q**: Claro…**- sonreía- **Rachel, las mujeres tenemos un don…no nos dejamos llevar simplemente por el físico y nos guiamos por otras cosas más.**

Rachel miró confundida a la rubia. No sabía si aquello era un, "da igual que no seas atractiva" o un "además de ser atractiva", y Quinn se percató de aquella confusión.

Q**: Los chicos en lo primero que se fijan es en el físico, pero las chicas buscamos algo más allá que el físico…y tú cumples con ambos requisitos.**

No sabía hacia dónde mirar. Realmente estaba sorprendida tras escuchar las palabras de Quinn, no sólo porque le estuviera llamando guapa, sino porque hablaba de personalidad y eso era algo que Quinn Fabray jamás había demostrado que le importase.

Q**: ¿Qué pasa Rachel?, ¿tan raro te parece que te diga que eres guapa?.**

R: **No…bueno sí, pero lo que de verdad me sorprende es que me digas que el físico no es lo importante, sobretodo después de…quiero decir que tú le das mucha importancia.**

Q: **No te equivoques, yo he dicho que las chicas nos fijamos en mas cosas a además del físico, no que no me importe…**

R: **Pero tú le das mucha importancia al físico y me lo has demostrado muchas veces.**

Q: **Sí…ya te dije que los chicos se fijan antes en el físico que en otras cosas.**

R: **Quinn, ¿me estás diciendo que tú le das esa importancia sólo para gustar a los chicos?.**

Q**: No tengo que gustar a nadie más**- fue escueta.

R: **No…no me gusta que hables así Quinn y menos después de todo lo que te ha pasado.**

Q: **Rachel yo no me estoy quitando valor de nada, solo digo que si quiero estar guapa es porque así consigo lo que quiero.**

Rachel comenzó a molestarse. No le gustaba en absoluto que hablase con esa frialdad. Sabía que la belleza era muy importante para la chica pero no podía concebir que todo fuese por gustar a los chicos.

R**: Quinn, no puedes seguir pensando así…sabes que vales muchísimo más que una simple cara bonita, mírate…no sólo eres guapa sino que encima eres inteligente, tienes talento y un sentido del humor bastante peculiar.**

Q: **¿Talento?-** Quinn mostró interés en esa cualidad.

R: **Sí…sabes bailar, sabes cantar y encima sabes dibujar…ese dibujo que estás haciendo no lo puede hacer cualquiera.**

Q: ¿**Y crees que un chico se va a fijar en mi porque sé dibujar?.**

R: **Yo me fijaría.**

Q: **Tú no eres un chico.**

R: **Pero soy chica y según tú…tenemos un don que nos hace ser diferentes y más sensatas, ¿no?.**

No pudo debatir. Quinn bajó la mirada sobre el plato que ya permanecía casi vacío, lamentándose por haber empezado aquella conversación que iba a terminar llevándole a donde no quería.

Quinn lo había pasado mal. Había sido un año complicado para ella.

Primero fue Sam, quien estuvo a punto de ocupar su corazón y ahora estaba con Mercedes, luego Puck había elegido a Lauren, alejándose también de ella. Santana y Britt estaban juntas, aunque nadie lo supiese oficialmente y por último estaba Finn, que había elegido a Rachel.

Quinn estaba negada con el amor y eso le dolía.

La rubia trataba de superarlo, trataba de mantenerse ausente y no pensar en que por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía encontrar a alguien perfecto para ella y ahora estaba allí Rachel, hablándole de lo valiosa que era, de todas las cosas buenas que tenía más allá del físico, como tantas veces le había dicho ya.

No le gustaba tener que hablar de aquello porque sabia que su humor cambiaba y no quería fastidiar aquél día. Por suerte una inoportuna llamada en el teléfono de Rachel interrumpió aquél momento de tensión.

R**: Es Mel**- susurró antes de aceptar la llamada.

Q: **Pues háblale, ¿no?-** volvió a reaccionar.

R: **¿Qué querrá?-** volvía a preguntar a modo de susurro.

Q: **Rachel…primero, aun no has aceptado la llamada, así que puedes hablar en voz alta y segundo…si no la aceptas no sabrás que quiere…así que.**

R**: Ok…ok…-**respondió justo antes de aclararse la voz y aceptar la llamada.

R: **¿Sí?**

Quinn aprovechaba para terminar lo poco que quedaba en su plato y agradecer aquella interrupción y cortar toda la tensión que se estaba apoderando de ella.

Rachel balbuceaba algunas palabras en respuesta a supuestas preguntas que Melanie le estaba haciendo, hasta que volvía a apartar el teléfono de su oído y tapaba el auricular con la mano.

R: **Quinn, Mel quiere que salgamos ésta noche con ellos…dice que Dave le ha invitado pero que quiere que vayamos los cuatro.**

Quinn arqueó sus cejas un tanto incrédula.

Q**: No me apetece salir hoy**- respondió.

Rachel regresaba a su conversación y tras varios minutos más, volvía a cuestionar a la rubia.

R: **Mel quiere llevar a Dave a un bar de ambiente-** susurró.

Q: ¿**Qué?... ¿para qué?**

R**: Quiere que se suelte, que tome confianza…pero él no lo sabe y le gustaría que nosotras estuviésemos para que esté más cómodo allí…como si fuera idea nuestra.**

Quinn no sabia que contestar.

R: **¿Vamos?...di que sí Quinn, imagínate a Dave en un lugar así…se va a quedar helado.**

Parecía divertido. Rachel tenía razón, sólo ver la cara de Dave en un local exclusivo para gays sería todo un espectáculo digno de ver.

R: **¿Qué dices?.**

Q**: Está bien…que te diga hora y lugar**.

Rachel sonreía entusiasmada al tiempo que volvía a acercar el teléfono a su mejilla.

R: **Ok Mel…mi chica y yo estaremos ahí.**

* * *

**Bueno, como, inexplicablemente, sé que os gustan las N/A, voy a aprovechar para hacer algo que pocas veces he hecho cuando publicaba capitulos de otras historias y es que me gustaría AGRADECEROS con mayusculas, la paciencia que estáis mostrando con ésta historia.  
**

**Realmente estoy sorprendida. Es un proceso lento, ya saben que está basado integramente en los personajes que nos ofrece Glee y como es evidente y a pesar de ser una historia Faberry, saben que las cosas tienen que ir lento.  
**

**Es por eso por lo que me sorprendo. Sinceramente, me esperaba más reviews exigiendo más acercamiento entre las protagonistas o pidiendo que fuese más rapida la relación que las une y para mi sorpresa, he visto que más o menos todas escribis, de una forma u otra, con cierta coherencia a la hora de enfocar la trama principal.  
**

**Por eso os agradezco esa paciencia.  
**

**Saluditos y gracias por leer.  
**


	12. Mi Chica

Capitulo 11

Mi chica

Las 21:35 pm.

Rachel comprobaba una y otra vez su reloj para cerciorarse que había sido puntual. 5 minutos sobrepasaban de la hora pactada con Quinn, Dave y Mel y allí, en la puerta del Somewhere in time, no había nadie esperándola.

Melanie había elegido aquél local, uno de los más conocidos en el ambiente homosexual de la ciudad y que Dave desconocía por completo, para pasar una divertida noche.

Quinn había aceptado la invitación solo para ser testigo directo del gesto del chico cuando descubriese el lugar. No podía perdérselo.

Un taxi se detenía frente a ella y la rubia aparecía con el rostro algo desencajado y un halo de mal humor que Rachel notó a distancia.

Q**: Siento el atraso, ¿te puedes creer que el taxi se ha perdido?-** se excusó al llegar frente a Rachel.

R**: ¿Se ha perdido?**

Q: **Sí… ¿cómo puede un taxi perderse en Lima?-**preguntaba tratando de asimilar la pequeña aventura que había vivido durante el trayecto.- **ni que estuviéramos en Nueva York.**

R: **Bueno…no te preocupes, aún no llegaron ni Dave ni Mel.**

Q: **¿No?, es raro, Dave me dijo que estaría aquí antes de y media.**

R: **Pues se ve que no.**

Q: **¿Has comprobado que no estén dentro?**

R**: Eh…no, pero Mel me dijo que iban a esperar aquí.**

Q: **Vamos a mirar dentro, a lo mejor decidieron entrar.**

Rachel asintió al tiempo que seguía la indicación de la rubia y se disponía a entrar en el local, no sin antes lanzar una mirada hacia su atuendo.

R: **Estás muy guapa**- espetó con timidez.

Q: **Gracias…tú también lo estás.**

La sonrisa de la morena se hizo más amplia tras aquél cumplido.

Aun merodeaba por su mente la conversación que esa misma mañana habían mantenido acerca del físico. Una conversación que no continuaron tras la repentina llamada de Mel y que dio lugar al cambio de tema, pasando directamente a tratar el asunto de cómo seguir vengándose de Dave.

Q: **¿Los ves por algún lado?-** Quinn caminaba entre el barullo de gente que abarrotaban el local. La morena seguía sus pasos, mirando a cada lado, tratando de encontrar algún resquicio entre los grupos de chicos y chicas que bailaban en la pista.

R: **No…y si sigues metiéndote entre tanta gente, me vas a perder de vista a mi**- Rachel trataba de no perder la pista de Quinn, que tras aquella respuesta, optó por tomarla de la mano y guiarla tras ella mientras buscaban un lugar cerca de la barra.

R: **¿Por qué hay tanta gente aquí?...no se puede respirar.**

Q: **Vamos a pedir algo y nos vamos a la terraza**- espetó al tiempo que se acercaba a la barra- **¿qué quieres?.**

R: **Eh…no sé, lo mismo que tú.**

Quinn lanzó una divertida mirada hacia Rachel para luego regresarla hacia la barra e intentar que alguna de las camareras le atendiese.

Lo consiguió, pero la vibración de su móvil en el bolso la interrumpió.

Q**: Rachel, me está llamando Dave, voy a salir para hablar con él…quédate aquí que ya vienen las bebidas-** ordenó antes de alejarse.

Rachel se limitó a asentir y esperar en la barra a que la camarera le sirviese las bebidas que Quinn había pedido segundos antes.

Q: **¿Dónde estáis?-** preguntó aceptando la llamada al tiempo que salía a la calle.

D: **Quinn, cambio de planes…Mel no puede salir y yo voy a salir con los chicos del curso.**

Q: **¿Qué?... ¿y por qué no me has avisado antes?**- preguntó molesta-**Rachel y yo estamos en el bar.**

D**: Lo siento, Mel me avisó hace una hora y pensaba decírtelo pero cuando he llegado a casa, ya no estabas.**

Q: **Dios…**-se lamentó- **no vuelvo a hacer planes con vosotros**- respondió antes de colgar la llamada completamente enfadada. No dio lugar a que Dave se excusara de ninguna manera más. Quinn volvía a guardar su móvil y lanzaba una mirada hacia el interior de local.

No tenía ni idea cómo se iba a tomar Rachel aquél plantón de Dave y Mel. Le costó volver a divisarla entre la multitud, pero cuando lo hizo, hubo algo que le llamó la atención.

Una chica permanecía a su lado, sacándole algún tipo de conversación que, por el gesto contrariado de la morena, parecía incomodarle bastante.

No supo por qué, quizás por aquél mismo gesto confuso que mostraba Rachel, pero Quinn avanzó sin dudas hacia la barra y sin mediar palabra, interrumpió la extraña conversación interponiéndose entre ambas, dándole la espalda a la inoportuna visita.

Rachel se sorprendió y terminó agradeciendo el gesto que en un principio pensaba que había sido totalmente inconsciente por parte de la rubia. Pero la invitada especial no parecía contentarse con aquella interrupción y no dudó en tocar la espalda de Quinn, tratando de llamar su atención.

Q: **¿Ocurre algo?-** se giró buscando la mirada de la chica.

-**Sí, que yo estaba hablando con ésta chica y te has metido en medio**- espetó un tanto molesta.

Q: **¿Esta chica?.**

-**Sí, ésa chica-** la señaló al tiempo que se encaraba con Quinn.

R: **No te preocupes Quinn, sólo me preguntaba como estaba**- trató de suavizar la tensión que se había creado entre las dos.

Q: **Vamos a ver…en primer lugar…ésta chica tiene nombre**.

-**Lo sé y es eso lo que trataba de averiguar hasta que has llegado tu molestando.**

Quinn bajaba la mirada esbozando una divertida sonrisa.

Q: **¿Te interesa el nombre de mi chica?-** espetó con algo de soberbia.

Rachel se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta de Quinn.

**-¿Tu chica?**- preguntó confusa.

Q: **Sí, así que será mejor que busques a otra que si esté a solas…y dejes a ésta chica tranquila, conmigo.**

No hubo réplicas por parte de la chica, que tras lanzar una mirada hacia Rachel, optó por alejarse de ellas.

Quinn la observó apartarse antes de girarse hacia Rachel, que esperaba impaciente aquella mirada, con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro que terminó contagiando a la rubia.

R: **¿Tu chica?-** bromeó al tiempo que le ofrecía la copa que ella misma había pedido.

Q: **¿Prefieres ser su chica?-** preguntó dando un pequeño sorbo a la pajita que acompañaba su copa.

R**: No, pero…no hacía falta que vinieras marcando tu territorio, hasta ahora se decir que no a quien no me gusta, igual que tú sabes hacerlo…o al menos eso me dijiste**

Q**: Ah… ¿así es como me agradeces que te haya librado de una pesada?, mmm, he actuado cómo lo haces tú… ¿no?-**sonrió.

R: **¿Cómo sabías que era pesada?.**

Q: **Solo había que verte la cara…estabas incomoda.**

R: **¿Ahora conoces mis gestos?.**

Q**: Sonreías de la manera más falsa que he visto en mi vida y eso Rachel Berry, no es típico de ti.**

R: **Vaya Quinn, hoy me estás halagando demasiado… ¿quién lo diría?-** sonreía divertida.

Q: **Bueno…lo hago para camuflar una mala noticia**.

R: **¿Qué pasa?-** se preocupó.

Q: **Dave y Mel no vienen…al parecer ella no puede y Dave ha decidido quedar con sus compañeros de KiteSurf.**

R: **¡Noo!, ¿y de quien nos vamos a reír ahora?**- se lamentó- **¿por qué no han avisado antes?.**

Q**: Me ha dicho que pretendía decírmelo al llegar a casa pero yo ya me había venido.**

Rachel volvía a lamentarse.

R: **Se fastidió la noche.**

Q: **No… ¿por qué?**

R: **No van a venir Quinn.**

Q: **¿Y?, ya que estamos aquí…nos divertimos un rato, ¿no crees?.**

R: **¿Quieres quedarte?.**

Q: **Este mojito bien lo merece**-bromeó alzando la copa, gesto que Rachel repitió y terminó brindando con la rubia.

R**: Ok…nos quedamos, pero ¿podemos irnos a la terraza?, aquí hace demasiada calor.**

Q**: Vamos**- la invitó a que le acompañase.

No lo dudó. Rachel volvía a tomar de la mano a Quinn y juntas se perdían por el local con destino hacia una terraza en la parte trasera, dónde volvían a aparecer decenas de chicas y chicos bailando, rodeados por divertidas luces que se cruzaban sobre sus cabezas en hileras.

La templada temperatura hacía del lugar, el idóneo para pasar un rato entre risas y bailes que ninguna de las dos estaban dispuestas a perderse.

Daba igual si las observaban o incluso trataban de llamar su atención con insinuantes miradas. Ninguna prestaba atención a nada, excepto a la música y en el caso de Rachel, a beber de aquél delicioso mojito que ya comenzaba a agotarse en su copa.

Q: **No bebas tan rápido que te va a sentar mal-** Quinn tuvo que acercase al oído de la morena para que ésta pudiera escucharla con nitidez.

R**: ¡No, no creo que esto me siente mal en la vida, está…buenísimo!-** exclamó con efusividad.

Q: **Luego no digas que no te avisé, mañana vas a ser un zombi.**

R**:¡ Me da igual!, a lo mejor así me libro de tener que acompañar a mi tía, la bruja, a la estación.**

Quinn sonreía al escuchar la respuesta y comprobar como Rachel se divertía bailando en mitad de aquella pista.

Realmente le parecía increíble estar en aquél lugar acompañada por la morena. Era algo que jamás pensó que podría pasar ni tenia intención de que sucediera. Sin embargo, estaba disfrutando.

Se estaba divirtiendo sin importarle nada ni nadie. Aquella Rachel era distinta a la frustrante e intensa chica que veía a diario en el instituto. Se mostraba más desinhibida y despreocupada, algo que le hizo sospechar, que aquél verano iba a ser totalmente diferente.

Apenas la perdió de vista unos segundos cuando sintió como alguien sujetaba su cintura por la espalda. No tuvo tiempo de girarse para descubrir quien era porque Rachel se encargó de hablarle cerca del oído.

R: **Chelsea está entrando en la terraza y te ha visto…Rachel Berry al rescate.**

Quinn entendió todo y no respondió absolutamente nada. Simplemente se dejó llevar y seguía bailando, ésta vez con la morena acompañándola a escasos centímetros de su espalda y su mano libre, rodeando su cintura.

Q**: Si sigues acercándote así, vas a conseguir que venga por curiosidad**- espetó al ver como Rachel comenzaba a bailar y seguir el ritmo que ella marcaba.

R: **No puedo permitir que ni Chelsea ni nadie se acerque a mi chica**- bromeó- **aunque si lo deseas, yo me alejo.**

Quinn terminó por girarse para buscar el rostro de Rachel, sin embargo, todo aquél ímpetu por seguir con la divertida escena se vio truncado al ser consciente de la cercanía entre ambas. La rubia se retuvo y lo que era una amplia sonrisa comenzó a convertirse en un confuso gesto.

R**: ¿Estás bien?-** preguntó deteniendo el baile.

Q**: Eh… sí…sí claro**- respondía esquivando la intensa mirada de Rachel.

La morena supo entonces que no se encontraba cómoda y retiró su mano de la cintura, permitiendo un espacio más amplio entre ellas.

C: **¿Rachel?-** Chelsea no tardó en aparecer ante la pareja.

R: **Hey, Cheel**- saludó tratando de disimular- **¿Qué haces aquí?.**

C: **He venido con unas amigas… ¿y tú?-** preguntó al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada hacia Quinn.

La rubia aun permanecía un tanto confusa. Su cuerpo no había reaccionado como esperaba al tener a Rachel tan cerca y aún no se había recuperado del todo. Volvía a repetirse aquella sensación en su interior, la misma que sintió cuando días antes, se dispuso a curar la herida que el salvaje gatito de los Johansson, provocó en la espalda de Rachel.

Fue en ese instante, cuando observó como la piel de la chica se erizaba con el roce de sus dedos y sintió aquella extraña sensación que llegaba a paralizarla. Ahora volvía a repetirse, pero no fue necesario ningún roce, solo sentir la mirada de la chica apenas a un palmo de ella.

R: **Con Quinn-** respondió- **¿te acuerdas de ella?.**

C**: Claro…como no me voy a acordar de ella, no suelo olvidar a las heterosexuales que me rechazan-** espetó con ironía.

Quinn reaccionó por fin ante el malicioso comentario de la chica y esbozó una sarcástica sonrisa.

C: **Veo que os gustó la experiencia de salir por bares de ambiente… ¿no?**

Q: **Es un buen lugar para salir con tu chica…**- respondió con frialdad.

C: **¿Chica?-** miró incrédula a Rachel.

La morena ni siquiera respondió. Tomó su copa y apuró el resto de bebida que quedaba en ella.

R**: Voy a por más… ¿tú quieres Quinn?-**cambió de tema.

Q: **Te acompaño mejor, no me atrevo a dejarte sola.**

R: **Disculpa Chelsea**- se excusó al tiempo que volvía a tomar de la mano a Quinn y tiraba de ella para alejarse de la curiosa visita.

Quinn volvía a esbozar la misma sonrisa de satisfacción que mostró cuando interfirió en la otra chica que se había acercado a Rachel cuando llegaron al local.

Empezaba a gustarle aquél juego, no sólo por molestar a quienes se acercaban sino porque tenía toda la atención de la morena. Algo que Rachel también disfrutaba.

Mientras avanzaba por el local y sentía como los dedos de la mano de Quinn se entrelazaban con los suyos, una increíble sensación de satisfacción, de orgullo se apoderaba de ella. La chica más guapa de todo el instituto y de cuantas chicas conocía, iba caminando tras ella, sorteando a decenas de chicas que la miraban con deseo y aferrándose a su mano, mostrándose sin tapujos como si realmente fuera su pareja.

Era algo que jamás había sentido, ni siquiera cuándo Finn la besó delante de todo el auditorio el día de las nacionales.

Sentía más privilegio con aquella divertida farsa que con su novio real.

Q**: ¿Te preocupa que pueda decir algo?-** preguntó cuando ambas se detuvieron junto a la barra.

R**: Eh…no, para nada**- le quitó importancia.

Q**: ¿Entonces?, ¿por qué no has dicho nada?.**

R: **No es que me preocupe por mí Quinn, es sólo que Chelsea es bastante cotilla y no quiero que pueda decir algo que te perjudique.**

Q: **¿Qué va a decir?... o mejor dicho, ¿ a quien se lo va a decir que pueda perjudicarme?.**

R**: No sé, pero si conoce a Santana, te aseguro que va a terminar enterándose.**

Quinn sonreía.

Q: **¿Y tú crees que Santana le va a creer?.**

R**: ¿No te preocupa que se lo diga?, porque según lo que me dijiste ésta mañana, que hablen de ti sigue siendo una de tus pesadillas.**

Quinn empezó a ser consciente de la exposición en la que ya se veía envuelta y comenzó a sentir que Rachel tenía razón.

No debía olvidar que aquella ciudad era Lima y que a pesar de ser grande, era extraño que no te encontrases con algún conocido en cualquier instante.

Se había mostrado reticente a empezar aquel juego al principio y ahora se había olvidado por completo de los conflictos que podría acarrear aquella situación. Tampoco había pensado en la morena.

Ella, muy a su pesar, estaba con Finn, aunque la chica lo negase. Todo el instituto conocía la rivalidad existente entre ambas y ahora estaban allí, en un bar dirigido exclusivamente para homosexuales y bailando juntas, divirtiéndose y simulando ser una perfecta pareja de chicas.

Q: **Lo siento Rachel.**

R: **No, no Quinn, no tienes que sentirlo por mi, yo estoy bien…de hecho nunca me he sentido mejor…**-aclaró**- si lo digo es por ti…no quiero que….**

Rachel no terminó aquella frase. Su móvil comenzó a sonar y rápidamente lo sacó de su bolso para comprobar de dónde procedía la llamada.

Una llamada que no era tal sino un mensaje de texto.

Quinn observó el gesto de la morena, que tras leer aquél mensaje, cambió radicalmente.

Q**: ¿Estás bien?-** preguntó un tanto preocupada.

R: **Eh…eh…si, si-** respondió esquivando la mirada de la chica en todo momento.

No, no estaba bien y Quinn lo sabía.

Era la segunda vez que Rachel reaccionaba así tras recibir una llamada o mensaje. La primera fue el día anterior, en el bar dónde Dave dio su mini concierto. Rachel estaba feliz, se divertía con la broma que ambas estaban llevando a cabo y su humor cambió tras aceptar una misteriosa llamada, tanto que incluso decidió marcharse.

Ahora se volvía a repetir la escena. Rachel había cambiado radicalmente su actitud y no pasó desapercibida para Quinn.

Q: **Oye…¿quieres otra copa o prefieres que nos vayamos a caminar un rato?.**

R: **¿Caminar?.**

Q: **Sí, bueno hace una noche espectacular y estar aquí metida agobia.**

R**: Oh…si es cierto…ok, vamos**- aceptó la propuesta.

Q**: Que si quieres quedarte a bailar, nos quedamos…¿eh?.**

R: **No, no…me apetece mejor el cambio de planes.**

Q**: Ok-** asintió.

Lo había conseguido. Quinn, tras comprobar que algo le sucedía, pasó a llevar a cabo un plan para poder o al menos intentar tranquilizar a la morena y permitirle saber que le hizo cambiar de actitud.

Apenas tardaron unos minutos en abandonar el local y perderse por la calle. El movimiento de coches y personas en aquella zona de la ciudad era alto. Los distintos bares que abundaban en las calles contiguas y la hora específica de la noche, eran perfectas para acudir a aquél lugar para disfrutar del sábado.

Quinn y Rachel caminaban despacio por la acera, girando hacia uno de los cruces y tomando una avenida un tanto más tranquila.

Los pensamientos parecían mantenerlas completamente ajenas, sumergidas en el silencio que poco a poco iba invadiéndolas y que sólo se veía interrumpido por algunas lejanas conversaciones que salían de los bares que iban dejando atrás o el sonido de la música, perdiéndose a lo lejos.

Q: **¿Lo tienes todo preparado para la acampada?-** rompió el hielo.

R**: Eh…sí, mi maleta lleva hecha desde hace varios días ya**- esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

Q: **Bien, yo aún tengo que terminar la mía**.

R: **¿Llevas muchas cosas?**

Q: **Las justas y necesarias, olvídate de ropa que no vas a necesitar, te recuerdo que vamos a estar en mitad del bosque y allí, cuanto más cómoda estés mejor.**

R: **Si, si…mi padre se ha encargado de aconsejarme…él fue boyscout**- bromeó.

Q: **Bien, pues hazle caso…seguro que te aconseja bien**.

Rachel asentía.

Q: **Hey…mira, son columpios… ¡vamos!-** exclamó tomándola de la mano y comenzando una carrera hacia un pequeño parque que se presentaba frente a ellas.

Varios columpios, toboganes y otras estructuras dedicadas exclusivamente a los juegos de los pequeños, permanecían repartidos sobre una superficie de tierra, perfectamente preparada para evitar daño a los chicos.

R: **¿Qué haces?-** preguntaba sonriente.

Quinn no dudaba y tomaba uno de los columpios con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo comenzaba a balancearse emocionada.

Q: **Hace años que no subo a uno.**

R: **Pues lo hay en muchos sitios-** espetó tomando el asiento contiguo.

Q**: Ya…pero está siempre lleno de niños y no es buena idea.**

R: **¿Cómo que no es buena idea?...¿te da vergüenza?.**

Q: **Somos un poco mayores para quitar a un niño del tobogán y ocupar su lugar, ¿no?.**

R: **Puedes hacer cola y lanzarte tras él-** sonreía.

Q: **Ni hablar…no podría.**

R: **¿Y por qué no lo haces ahora?...no hay niños.**- espetaba sonriente al tiempo que dirigía la mirada hacia el tobogán.

Q**: Cierto…es mi oportunidad**- respondía divertida.

Quinn no dudó en levantarse del columpio y corrió dando pequeños saltos hacia el tobogán. Rachel se sorprendía. Jamás había visto a la rubia de aquella forma y estaba realmente fascinada, tanto que había olvidado el mal trago de aquel mensaje.

R: **¡Vamos, lánzate…!-** Rachel se acomodó junto a la estructura, observando como Quinn ya subía hacia lo alto y se disponía a sentarse para lanzarse.

Q: **Creo que me voy a quedar atrapada, mis caderas crecieron demasiado.-**espetó divertida.

R**: ¿Que dices?, vamos Quinn…lánzate**- le animó.

No necesitó demasiado. Quinn se dejaba caer por la lanzadera y en apenas unos segundos llegó al final, en mitad de unas sonoras carcajadas que terminaron contagiando a Rachel.

Q: **Vamos, ahora tú.**

R: **No…no, yo no.**

Q: **Vamos Rachel, lánzate…es divertido**.

R**: No Quinn…-** bajó la mirada un tanto apenada- **no creo que sea conveniente hacerlo con falda.**

La rubia permanecía sentada en el extremo del tobogán, observando como de nuevo, el gesto de la morena volvía a cambiar.

Rachel sintió aquella mirada y sin alzar la cabeza, volvió hacia los columpios, tomando uno de ellos y comenzando un leve balanceo, sin siquiera dejar que sus pies se apartasen del suelo.

Quinn no aguantaba más aquella curiosidad y no dudó en caminar hasta posicionarse frente a ella.

Q**: ¿Qué te ocurre Rachel?**

R: **Nada-** respondió con rapidez.

Q: **Está bien…-**se dio por vencida- **escúchame, sé que no hemos sido las mejores amigas y sé que quieras o no, aun te cuesta confiar en mi, pero ya te dije que podías contar conmigo si necesitabas algo y sigo recordándotelo.**

La morena alzaba la vista. Quinn hablaba con una seguridad que la dejó sorprendida.

R: **¿Cómo…cómo sabes que me ocurre algo?**

Q: **Vamos Rachel, mírate…eres la persona más optimista que he conocido en mi vida, regalas sonrisas a todo el mundo incluso cuando el mundo entero se dedica a hacerte la vida imposible…y bueno-** se detuvo al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de la morena- **también está la circunstancia de que has cambiado de humor con dos llamadas que has recibido, una ayer y otra hoy.**

Resopló. Rachel volvía a bajar la cabeza al ser consciente de cómo Quinn se había dado cuenta de la situación.

R**: Quinn, me gustaría hablarlo contigo…realmente necesito desahogarme pero no creo que sea justo que tú, precisamente, tengas que aguantar esto.**

Q**: ¿Por?...Rachel, tú me has apoyado en muchas ocasiones…¿por qué no iba a apoyarte yo ahora?.**

R: **No mereces que te hable de esto después de lo que has pasado éste año…no creo que sea lógico.**

Q**: ¿Es Finn?-** fue directa.

El leve movimiento de los ojos de Rachel apartando la mirada hacia uno de los laterales le confirmó aquella pregunta.

Q**: Rachel, tú me has apoyado a mi cuando yo estaba con él y bien es cierto que tú estabas enamorada de él…¿por qué no puedo ayudarte yo ahora?.**

R: **¿Sigues enamorada de él?**

Q**: No-** respondió con rapidez**- para nada…por eso puedes contar conmigo, voy a ser totalmente razonable sin dejar que el corazón me deje llevar.**

Rachel volvía a lanzar un fuerte suspiro, dándose por vencida.

R: **No…no me siento bien Quinn, creo que estoy cometiendo el mayor error de mi vida y no hago nada por evitarlo.**

Q: **¿Error?...no te entiendo.**

R: **Finn… Finn llamó ayer a casa, me llamó ahí porque mi móvil no le daba señal y habló con mis padres**- hizo una pausa**- ellos…ellos le dijeron que había salido a ver a un amigo en un concierto y bueno…Finn se enfadó demasiado. Mis…mis padres fueron los que me llamaron para avisarme y tras colgar, me decidí a llamarle… pero me colgó la llamada varias veces y terminó escribiéndome un mensaje.**

Quinn esperaba impaciente a que continuara con la historia.

R**: Me…me dijo que ya lo había conseguido, que me había librado de él para poder salir con quien quisiera y me dolió muchísimo.**

Q**: ¿Y hoy?**

R: **Hoy fue Kurt quien me escribió. Le pedí que le dijese que quería hablar con él y me dijo que no quería, que ni me molestase en intentarlo.**

Quinn mantenía el gesto serio, tratando de no expresar lo que realmente sentía y deseaba decirle.

Q. **¿Y cual es el error Rachel?.**

R: **Lo voy a perder Quinn, he luchado por él estos dos años y ahora que le tengo…no me preocupo por lo nuestro.**

Q: **Rachel…tú le dejaste claro que no querías estar con él durante el verano, que te ibas a dedicar a tus cosas y cuando regresara…hablaríais.**

R: **Sí…pero me doy cuenta que es muy egoísta**.

Q**: ¿Egoísta?...Rachel, tú haces con tu vida lo que quieres…si él está dispuesto a aceptarlo no puede exigirte nada…no es normal que te recrimine que salgas mientras él está al otro lado del continente.**

R: **No…no lo entiendes Quinn, se supone que yo iba a dedicarme al teatro, a estudiar y aprender técnicas, no a salir a conciertos ni a ir a acampadas.**

Q: **¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres hacer o solo es lo que se supone que debes hacer?.**

R: **Yo quiero hacerlo…pero no fue mi culpa quedarme sin esas clases de teatro, de hecho fue su culpa**- se lamentó.

Q**: ¿Y por qué no te quedas en casa?, ¿por qué te apuntaste al curso de dibujo?.**

R: **Por hacer algo…y…**

Q: **¿Y?**

R: **No sé Quinn, cuando te vi allí, quise estar…**

Q: **Entonces Rachel, ¿por qué te lamentas?...no has podido conseguir unas clases de teatro pero estás aprendiendo técnicas de dibujo y te gusta…estás conociendo a gente, no estás haciendo nada malo.**

R: **Trato de convencerme Quinn, pero…sé que cada día, Finn está más lejos y no quiero perderle…**

Q**: Te está chantajeando**- espetó sin dudas.

R: **¿Qué?...no, él no me…**

Q**: No me digas que no**- interrumpió- **Rachel, tú no has hecho nada malo…has pasado el curso con notas altas, has luchado por llevar al Glee a lo más alto y ahora después de perder la oportunidad de esas clases de teatro, has decidido pasar estas semanas haciendo algo nuevo, ¿desde cuando está mal eso?...maldita sea Rachel, Finn se está haciendo la victima.**

R**: Tú nunca lo vas a comprender Quinn, aunque no quieras reconocerlo aún le guardas rencor.**

Q**: Olvídate del rencor Rachel, no es Finn quien me preocupa ahora-** exclamó enfadada- **dime algo…¿yo te importo?.**

R: **Claro…claro que me importas Quinn, ¿por qué me preguntas eso?.**

Q**: ¿Cómo te sentirías si yo ahora te digo que si dejas el curso de dibujo, no volveré a hablarte?**.

R: **Mal…y sería egoísta de tu parte**.

Q: **Pues eso es lo que hace Finn…está enfadado porque no has querido viajar con él, porque no acepta que no estés dispuesta a ser su novia aún y por eso te trata así…¿no lo ves?.**

R: **Yo sé que él me quiere**- trató de aclarar.

Q: **Y yo Rachel, sé que te está enamorado de ti, lo está desde que te conoció**- respondió con la voz entrecortada.

Aceptar que su chico se había enamorado de ella cuando aún estaban juntos, seguía doliéndole y Rachel notó la tristeza en las palabras de la rubia.

Q: **Maldita sea, solo estás divirtiéndote…no haces daño a nadie.**

R**: Pero él piensa que yo le oculto cosas…**

Q: **¿Te da la oportunidad de explicarte?**

R**: No.**

Q**: Pues ahí tienes la respuesta…si de verdad no fuese egoísta, trataría de saber como estás pasando el verano y se alegraría de ver que estás distraída, aprendiendo cosas nuevas y olvidando la decepción de no tener clases de teatro…no se dedicaría a enfadarse sin saber que pasa ni cómo estás tú, Rachel…-**se detuvo tras ver como la morena hundía el rostro entre las manos-**, escúchame lo que te voy a decir y tenlo siempre presente, no dejes que nadie te corte las alas, que nadie te detenga en lo que realmente deseas hacer, porque es tu vida…y sólo la vives una vez.**

Rachel no pudo soportarlo. Llevaba dos días completamente angustiada y terminó dejando caer varias lágrimas que terminaron por enfadar aún más a Quinn.

La rubia sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de información, tratando de pedir un taxi. Rachel se mostró confusa al ver la reacción molesta de la chica.

R: **¿Qué haces?-** preguntó con apenas un hilo de voz.

Q: **Llamar a un taxi, es hora de volver a casa**- fue dura.

R: **Quinn…no…no me hagas esto tú…por favor, no puedo regresar a casa con más angustia.**

Q: **No tienes que angustiarte por mi , Rachel, si he llamado al taxi es para que puedas regresar, calmarte y descansar…porque siento que no me vas a creer en lo que te digo, ni me vas a hacer caso…es absurdo que sigas torturándote.**

R: **No lo entiendes Quinn-** espetó entre sollozos- **no…no me puedo sentir bien divirtiéndome si sé que él está mal.**

Quinn dejó escapar una sarcástica sonrisa.

Q**: Por eso mismo, regresa a casa y metete en la cama a esperar a que él decida cuando puedes hablar con él y explicarle que solo tratabas de pasar un buen rato con unos amigos…quizás te crea, si tienes suerte.**

R: **No seas así… ¿ves?, no debí haberte contado nada.**

Q**: Rachel, te estoy diciendo lo que quieres oír porque si te digo lo que pienso, me sales con que aun le guardo rencor…no te das cuenta, sólo trato de hacerte ver que no estás haciendo nada malo…**

R: **No estás en mi lugar**.

Q**: No…por suerte, pero aún estás a tiempo…puedes abandonar el curso, devolver la tienda de campaña y pasar todo el mes de Julio ensayando canciones frente al espejo de tu habitación…de esa forma, Finn estará tranquilo.**

R: **Y tú dejarás de hablarme, ¿no?.**

Q: **No…yo me lamentaré.**

R: **¿Qué?, no quiero dar pena.**

Q**: No me darás pena, sentiré pena por no poder disfrutar de ti como lo estoy haciendo estos días.**

Aquello si que no se lo esperaba la morena. Sus ojos oscilaron, con un halo de confusión que Quinn captó a la primera.

Q**: ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿tampoco me vas a creer cuando te digo que me lo estoy pasando bien contigo?, ¿que éste verano está siendo el mas divertido que he tenido en años?...¿que me encantaría que vinieras al lago?.**

R: **¿De verdad sientes eso?.**

Q: **Aquí no hay nadie con quien disimular nada Rachel. Te lo estoy diciendo de corazón…me…me ha encantado pasar éstos días contigo y creo que lo he demostrado…**-hizo una pausa- **he preparado los caballetes en mi jardín aun sin saber si ibas a venir, me estoy haciendo pasar por tu chica delante de mi mejor amigo sólo por diversión, te he acompañado a comprar la maldita tienda de campaña, por dios Rachel, incluso he jugado con pistolas de agua …¿crees que haría todo eso si no desease pasar tiempo contigo?.**

R**: ¿Por….por qué?-** tartamudeó- **¿por qué quieres pasar ese tiempo conmigo?-** preguntaba incrédula.

Q: **Porque eres divertida…me lo paso bien contigo, me gusta estar contigo Rachel, porque te considero mi…amiga-** confesó- **y pensaba que tú también lo considerabas**.

R: **Claro-** se levantó del columpio**- claro que te considero mi amiga, es...algo que siempre he deseado Quinn.**

Q: **Entonces, ¿qué hay de malo en salir con una amiga?, ¿por qué puede Finn molestarse por eso?.**

Rachel cubría su rostro con las manos lamentándose por aquella situación. Se veía terriblemente atrapada entre dos personas importantes en su vida.

Por un lado estaba Finn, el primer gran amor de su vida y que le estaba haciendo sentir mal sin motivos aparentes y por otro Quinn, aquella chica con la que había deseado mantener una amistad desde que la conoció y ahora se la estaba ofreciendo, ayudándola a olvidar el no poder hacer lo que más deseaba ese verano.

Q: **No quiero que te sientas mal**- recapacitó- **no te digo esto para dividirte Rachel, sólo quiero que seas consciente de que no haces nada malo, de hecho no haces nada que no hayas hecho durante el curso, mientras él estaba aquí…bueno sí-** se relajó tratando de animarla un poco- **quizás eso de pasar por mi chica no lo hayas hecho nunca**- sonreía buscando la complicidad de la morena que no tardó en llegar- **pero tampoco es tan malo, ¿no?...quiero decir, todos quieren salir con Fabray.**

R: **Eso es cierto**- respondió eliminando las lagrimas que seguían cayendo por sus mejillas.

Q: **Ven aquí**- espetó al tiempo que se acercaba y la invitaba a abrazarle.

Rachel se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que Quinn daba un paso así y no dudó en obedecerle y hundirse entre sus brazos.

Q**: Rachel…sólo déjate llevar por tu corazón, si de verdad sientes que debes esperar a Finn y no hacer nada de lo que haces, hazlo…espérale, yo prometo que seguiré hablándote y te llamaré cada día para contarte lo espectacular que es el lago Hope y te mandaré fotos de mi rincón mágico del bosque…mientras busco a la "yellow lady"**- espetaba con un tono de humor.

R: **¿Tienes un rincón mágico?, ¿quién es la yellow lady?-** preguntó alzando la mirada y mostrando una inocencia que sorprendió a la rubia.

Q: **Es una orquídea de color amarillo, muy especial y muy difícil de encontrar- **sonreía- **si decides venir, la buscaremos juntas.**

R: **Gracias Quinn**- volvía a abrazarla con más fuerza.

Q**: Mmmm…Berry**- interrumpió- **me temo que el taxi que he pedido acaba de llegar.**

R: **Me has dicho que me deje llevar por mi corazón, ¿no?.**

Q**: Ajam…**

R: **Pues mi corazón me dice que siga abrazando a Quinn Fabray, porque no sabe cuándo volverás a dejarte.**

Quinn volvía a esbozar una sonrisa que fue perfectamente escuchada por Rachel.

Q: **Está bien Rachel…te dejo que me abraces.**

R**: Sí…el taxi…que espere**- murmuró.

Q: **Que espere.**


	13. Hogar

Capitulo 12.

Hogar.

Q**: ¿Necesitas ayuda?.**

Quinn caminaba tras Rachel, que a duras penas conseguía arrastrar la enorme maleta por el campo mientras, a su vez, portaba una enorme mochila con la tienda de campaña y demás accesorios.

R: **Te lo agradecería, la mochila me está ahogando**- respondió señalándole una de las cintas que cruzaba por su cuello y dificultaba la respiración de la chica.

Quinn sonrió. No dudó en tomar la mochila con la tienda de campaña y liberar del peso a Rachel.

Q**: ¿Por qué has traído esa maleta tan grande?.**

R**: Porque es la única dónde caben mis cosas.**

Q: **Eres una exagerada Rachel**- bromeaba**- aunque al menos no perderás la maleta, dudo que puedas con el color estridente que tiene.**

R: **Es rosa.**

Q: **No hace falta que lo jures**- sonreía.

R: **Basta…no te metas más conmigo**- amenazó- **aún me duele el culo del viaje y no estoy de humor.**

Lógico, pensó Quinn.

Habían recorrido 160 millas en autobús, más de 3 horas con un solo descanso en el camino para desayunar.

El parque nacional del lago Hope se encontraba situado en el pequeño condado de Vinton, al sur del estado de Ohio. 3.000 hectáreas de frondosa vegetación que rodeaban al hermoso lago, siendo hogar de miles de especies de aves.

Bosques de inmensos nogales y robles y un suelo cubierto por una flora en la que se encontraban especies como geranios silvestres y otras flores con nombres tan originales como "ojos azules de María" o "la sanguinaria", aunque si duda, la planta estrella de aquella zona era una extraña especie de orquídea amarilla y que los expertos consideraban todo un reto para encontrarla debido a su rareza.

Tampoco era extraño encontrar ciervos y pavos salvajes por la zona, aunque al igual que la orquídea, en la fauna de aquél lugar había un rey, el castor.

Llegar al campamento supuso un alivio para ambas. Quinn pudo volver a respirar aquél aire, el puro y limpio aire del bosque que ya había tenido oportunidad de descubrir el año anterior.

Rachel por su lado, no había dejado de quejarse y lamentarse, pero no por el paisaje sino por tener la tarea de transportar aquella enorme maleta y todo lo que iba a utilizar.

Era la única que apenas podía andar con la pesadez de su equipaje hasta que Quinn se ofreció a ayudarle.

Apenas habían podido hablar durante todo el trayecto. Compartieron asiento en el autobús, pero tenían a Dave y Mel a ambos lados, obligándolas a mantener conversaciones en las que participaban prácticamente todos los inquilinos del automóvil.

Q**: Oye…no he podido decírtelo antes pero…me alegra mucho que hayas decidido venir al final**- Quinn esperó un tiempo prudente en el que ninguno de sus compañeros le rodeaban.

R**: Bueno…no puedo negarte que ha sido una noche sencilla…de hecho apenas he dormido dándole vueltas a todo lo que te dije ayer…pero… no quería perderme esto**- respondió truncando el gesto de su rostro.

Q: **Me alegro…ya verás como nos lo pasamos genial y no te preocupes…seguro que en una semana está todo bien con Finn.**

R: **¿Tú crees?.**

Q: **Claro…está loco por ti, no se va a cansar tan pronto-** fue sincera.

La morena esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

R: **Gracias…**

Q: **Nada de gracias…hey, hemos llegado**.

R**: ¿Es aquí?-** preguntó al observar como el grupo entero se detenía en una amplia superficie.

Q: **Sí…vamos, Miller querrá explicarnos todo.**

Rachel siguió el consejo de Quinn y pronto recorrieron los pocos metros que las separaban del resto de chicos.

El profesor se había adelantado para tratar algunos papeleos en las oficinas del camping, situado en la entrada y ya regresaba hacia el grupo, indicándoles que se reunieran todos para comenzar a explicarles, tal y como Quinn había dicho.

**-A ver chicos…vamos a organizarnos que os tengo que explicar como vamos a estar distribuidos. Si miráis a mi espalda, encontrareis unas cabañas, son los servicios y las duchas, ya sabéis que están divididos por sexos, lo siento pero aquí no hay duchas unisex-** bromeaba.

R: **¿Nos vamos a duchar ahí?-** preguntó con apenas un susurro a Quinn.

Q**: Claro…-**sonreía- **bienvenida al bosque**.

-**Mas a la derecha hay una cabaña provista de una pequeña cocina. Tenemos algunos fogones y nevera. Sólo la utilizaremos en casos especiales, si llueve o si alguno de vosotros necesita utilizarlo por algún motivo personal, lo que sea…pero mientras cocinaremos aquí, en los merenderos y barbacoas que hay, ¿de acuerdo?.**

El grupo al completo asentía, excepto Rachel. Cada cosa que mencionaba Miller le preocupaba.

-**Ahora vamos con la seguridad. Ésta parcela, donde vamos a instalar las carpas , llega hasta el lago, está delimitada por unas vallas de color naranja, si miráis al fondo…las veréis…es una forma de no perdernos…¿ok?, si salís al bosque a pasar un rato y no sabéis volver, solo tenéis que buscar las vallas naranjas, eso sí…procurad no saliros del perímetro porque entonces entrareis en otras parcelas y yo no me hago responsable…sólo os digo que al sur tenéis a la asociación de armas del condado y la parcela del norte está ocupada por un campamento de niños, sí…de boyscouts…así que yo en lugar de vosotros, permanecía en ésta parcela, que es enorme y no os meteréis en problemas…tengo entendido que los niños son bastante…salvajes-** bromeaba provocando la sonrisa de todo el grupo**- bien…no mucho mas, los que estuvisteis el año pasado ya sabéis como es esto y los que no, pues os comento que vamos a hacer actividades todos los días, casi siempre por la mañana…como pasear en bici, hacer algo de senderismo, montar a caballo…etc…eso sí, cada uno es libre de hacerlo o no, ¿de acuerdo?...aquí somos todos mayores para decidir…pero lo que si vamos a hacer todos es tomar una hora al día de clase de dibujo, que para eso la acampada la organiza el taller de dibujo, así que id pensando que zona del bosque queréis dibujar porque de aquí no nos marchamos sin esos bocetos, ¿ok?...-**hizo una pausa-** a ver…¿alguna pregunta?**

R**: ¡Yo!-** alzó la mano.

-**Dime Rachel.**

R: **¿Dónde vamos a colocar las tiendas de campaña?.**

-**Pues la zona prevista para eso es ésta parcela dónde estamos…desde esos postes de madera que tienes a tu espalda, hasta los que están al fondo…podéis elegir el lugar, pero procurad alejaros de los merenderos y las barbacoas, normalmente las cenas se alargan bastante y si alguno de vosotros queréis descansar, no es aconsejable que estéis cerca de esa zona, ¿ok?.**

La morena respondía afirmativamente con un leve gesto de cabeza.

-**Bien, si no hay más preguntas…manos a la obra…a montar el campamento.- **

Varias palmadas por parte del profesor fue la señal para que todos comenzaran a preparar sus cosas.

Rachel se sintió un tanto fuera de lugar. Su tienda de campaña ya reposaba en el suelo, metida en una bolsa que la mantenía perfectamente doblada. No se había detenido a pensar cómo iba a montar ella misma la carpa, aun habiendo atendido a las indicaciones que el vendedor le explicó, tanto a ella como a Quinn, no tenía ni idea de cómo comenzar.

Las dudas comenzaban a reflejarse en su rostro y Quinn era consciente de ello. La rubia se mantenía varios pasos detrás y notaba como la morena comenzaba a moverse nerviosa. Sabía que no iba a pedir ayuda y ella estaba dispuesta a ofrecérsela, pero quería esperar a ver qué hacía u opción tomaba.

Ninguna. Tras varios minutos pensativa, optó por intentar sacar la tienda de campaña de su protección. Se había decidido a intentarlo, sobretodo después de ver como Dave ya se veía inmerso montando la suya propia.

R**: Esto….esto debe de ser la…mmm… ¿para que sirve éste palo?... esto no me lo explicó el dependiente…estúpido, aquí no hay nada de lo que él dijo.**

Q**: Rachel-** Quinn interrumpía el monologo que la morena mantenía mientras trataba de organizar el material**- ¿vas a montarla tú sola?.**

R: **Eh…sí…claro.**

Quinn sonreía.

Q: **¿Vas a colocar la piqueta tú sola?... ¿y los mástiles?, ¿y las clavijas?.**

Rachel oscilaba la mirada entre Quinn y los palos que ya permanecían alineados en el suelo.

Q: **No tienes ni idea de lo que hablo ¿verdad?.**

R: **No…**-respondió avergonzada.

Q: **¿Y por qué no pides ayuda?.**

R: **Me da vergüenza**.

Q: **Rachel…**-Quinn rodeó los hombros de la morena con su brazo- **uno de los motivos por el que venimos aquí, es para convivir…si pides ayuda ellos te ayudaran.**

R: **Pero…apenas he hablado con nadie, solo con Dave y está montando la suya**.

Q**: Vamos…vamos a ayudarle a él y luego le pedimos que nos ayude a nosotras.**

Rachel no respondió, simplemente dejó caer uno de los mástiles que mantenía entre sus manos y se dejó llevar por Quinn.

Dave recibió la ayuda de ambas de la mejor de las maneras. Era imposible que una sola persona pudiese montar una tienda de campaña de aquellas características y Rachel lo supo al ver como todos se ayudaban entre sí para dejar el mini campamento perfecto.

El turno de la que iba a ser su casa durante aquellos días, llegó. Dave, Quinn y Rachel comenzaban el montaje de la carpa de la morena.

Mel, que había estado ayudando a otros compañeros, también se unió a aquella labor, lo que hizo que la tarea fuese aún más divertida.

Las risas por las confusiones sobre el material, las preguntas extrañas de Rachel y algún que otro traspiés al tensar los cables que debían mantenerla erguida contra el viento, fueron las notas divertidas.

D: **No vuelvo a montar otra tienda con tantas chicas…esto es un desastre, lo tengo que hacer todo yo**- exclamaba al tiempo que trataba de clavar uno de los anclajes en el suelo.

Q**: No te quejes…que con la tuya no has reprochado nada.**

D: **Porque la mía es cómoda de montar pero ésta….¿de dónde la has comprado?.**

Q**: De la tienda que tú nos recomendaste**.

D**: Ah… ¿qué habéis ido juntas?...con razón, seguro que la elegiste tú.**

Q**: No te equivoques, la eligió Rachel**.

R: **El dependiente me dijo que ésta era de las mejores.**

Q**: Sí…de hecho, si cierras la puerta desde dentro…no sales**- bromeaba recordando la anécdota de la morena en el interior del establecimiento.

R: **No tiene gracia.**

Q: **Sí Rachel…si que la tuvo, tenias una cara de niña asustada**- sonreia con dulzura- **eras tan tierna**.

R**: ¡Quinn!, deja de reírte de mí, lo pasé realmente mal…-** Rachel le recriminó las sonrisas amenazándola con un pequeño martillo.

Q: **Hey…baja eso que no me fio de ti.**

R: **Pues no te metas conmigo.**

M: **¿Queréis dejar de bromear y ayudarme?...éste cable me está haciendo daño**- Melanie permanecía ajena a las bromas de los demás. La chica sujetaba con fuerzas uno de los cables que debían ir anclados al suelo y nadie parecía prestarle atención hasta que ella lo sugirió.

D**: Lo siento…deja, ya me ocupo yo**- Dave no dudó en liberar a la chica de su posición.

M: **Uff…me estaba destrozando las manos.**

D: **¿Por qué no has dicho nada?**

R: **A ver…-**Rachel tomó la mano de la chica y sonrió al descubrir la marca que le había dejado la tensión del cable.- **no es para tanto, con un poco de agua se calma**.

M: **Sí…eso espero**-volvía a quejarse.

R**: No tienes en tu…-**la morena buscó la tienda de campaña que supuestamente pertenecía a la chica, pero recordó que no la había visto montar ninguna, al menos que fuese de ella.- **oye…¿tú no traes carpa?.**

M: **No-** respondió con rapidez.

R: **¿Y con quien vas a dormir?**

M: **Con Dave**.

El chico lanzó rápidamente una mirada sobre Quinn, que ya le cuestionaba de igual modo tratando de entender por qué Mel iba a dormir con él.

R: **¿Con Dave?**- preguntó incrédula- **pero si con Dave va a dor…-**se detuvo. A Rachel le bastó mirar a Quinn para saber que algo ocurría.

D: **Sí va a dormir conmigo…igual que Quinn dormirá contigo**- espetó apartando la mirada de Quinn y regresando a la tienda de campaña para terminar de montarla.

Rachel volvía a mirar a Quinn.

Ella no sabía que la rubia iba a dormir con ella, de hecho ni siquiera se lo había pedido ni lo había dado a entender. No sabía que estaba sucediendo pero al parecer, Mel era la única que tenía claro aquello.

M: **Vosotras dormís juntas ¿no?-** preguntó extrañada ante las reacciones de ambas.

R: **Eh…sí…claro**- respondió tratando de convencerse a si misma.

Quinn se apartaba del grupo. Sabía que Dave se la habida vuelto a jugar.

Ellos dos iban a dormir en la misma carpa, de hecho, esa fue la razón por la que la rubia no llevaba ninguna propia, pero Dave ya había hecho planes y no parecía haber contado con ella.

D**: Listo…esto está acabado**- exclamó tras acomodar la última de las clavijas.

R: **Genial…es bonita, ¿verdad?-** Rachel se mostró eufórica.

Dave consiguió calmar la extraña situación que se había dado minutos antes con la finalización del montaje.

D**: Pues ahora solo te queda inflar el colchón…pero eso os lo dejo a vosotras**.

R: **Sí…de eso me encargo yo**- espetó introduciéndose por primera vez en la tienda, dispuesta a acomodar el desinflado colchón para proceder a su llenado.

M: **Yo necesito refrescarme así que voy a por agua…**

D: **Te acompaño…**

Q: **Espera Dave**- interrumpió- **ven…acompáñame un segundo.**

El chico dudó. Conocía a Quinn y sabía que aquel tono de voz que había utilizado para llamarle no traía nada bueno.

D: **¿Qué ocurre Quinn?-** se alejaron un tanto de la tienda.

Q**: ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que no dormía contigo?**

D**: Eh…pero yo pensé que lo ibas a hacer con**…

Q**: No me cuentes historias Dave, tú solo has aprovechado que Rachel viene para asegurarte dormir con Mel, ¿verdad?.**

El chico esbozó una traviesa sonrisa.

D: **Vamos Quinn, sois amigas…¿qué mas da?.**

Q: **No te lo recrimino por eso…te lo estoy diciendo porque en primer lugar, no me lo has dicho y en segundo lugar, ni siquiera le has preguntado a Rachel…¿qué pasa si ella no quiere?.**

D: **Si quiere…**

Q: **¿Tú que sabes?.**

D: **Vamos…esa chica es un sol, estoy seguro de que no quería dormir sola.**

Q**: Escúchame Dave, estoy un poco cansada de tus idas y venidas…una cosa es que me gastes bromas a mi y otra es que pongas en apuros a Rachel.**

D**: Pero Quinn**- se mostró serio**-¿qué ocurre?...¿ha pasado algo entre vosotras?.**

Q: **No…pero la próxima vez no pienses por ti solo y habla conmigo, ¿ok?.**

D**: Está bien…lo siento, si quieres voy a hablar con Rachel y le explico todo**…**pero no te enfades, tampoco pasa nada.**

Q**: Dave…dormir con alguien en una tienda de campaña sin invitación no es algo normal.**

D: **Sois amigas Quinn… ¿qué va a pasar?, ¿tienes miedo de que te vea en ropa interior y se enamore de ti?-**bromeaba

Q: **No sería la primera persona que sucumbe a mis encantos. **

Dave sonrió.

D: **Vamos…"primita"-** bromeó- **es Rachel y dudo que ella se enamore de ti, estás a salvo.**

Q**: ¿Cómo?...o sea, ¿que después de meterme en líos, me dices que una chica no se puede enamorar de mí?**

D**: Una chica si…pero Rachel…ya quisieras**.

Quinn se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras.

Q**: ¿Qué pasa con Rachel?.**- preguntó curiosa**.-¿no es una chica?.**

D: **Sí…pero es… no sé, vamos que la he visto mirarme y no sólo me mira a la cara, dudo que se fije en las chicas.**

Q: **¿Qué?**- espetó sorprendida**- Oh Dios…eres un estúpido creído.**

D: **¿Yo?...vamos Quinn, es cierto… sólo tienes que fijarte como me mira…lástima que yo haya puesto mis ojos en Mel.**

Q**: ¿Y piensas que Mel se va a enamorar de ti?.**

D**: Enamorar no sé…pero te aseguro que no me marcho del campamento sin…**- sonreía travieso.

Q**: Claro, claro**- interrumpió- **míster perfecto.**

D**: Quinn…es así, las chicas caen rendidas ante mí**.

Q: **No estés tan convencido, estoy segura de que es más probable que Rachel me busque a mi antes que Mel lo haga por ti.**

D**: ¡Ja…ja…ja!.**

Q: **No te rías imbécil, ¿te crees el único capaz de enamorar a chicas?.**

D: **Hagamos una apuesta…tú enamoras a Rachel y yo a Mel, quien lo consiga gana.**

Quinn sonreía. Definitivamente aquello era un buen plan. Rachel iba a hacerse pasar por su chica y era más que probable que Mel terminara confesándole al chico que ya lo había hecho oficial. Una mentira tras otra que iba a terminar con una estúpida apuesta que Dave iba a perder.

Q**: Perfecto…¿pero que ganaré?**

D: **¿Te das por vencedora?.**

Q: **Por supuesto…vamos, ¿qué apuestas?.**

D: **Pídeme lo que quieras**.

Q: **Tu guitarra.**

D**: ¿Qué?...no, ni hablar.**

Q: **Pues una parecida…tengo que hacer un regalo y me vendría muy bien-** sonreía recordado aquella pequeña confesión que Rachel le hizo en su casa, hablándole de guitarras.

D: **Trato hecho**.

Ambos estrecharon las manos, mostrando sendas sonrisas.

Q**: Vas a perder…**

D**: Lo que tu digas…oye…voy a ser bueno y me voy a disculpar con Rachel, por haberla puesto en apuros…ya sabes**- sonería travieso

Q: **No-** interrumpió- **ya me encargo yo.**

D: **Ok,…toda tuya…yo tengo algo mejor entre manos.- **se despidió de la chica con un marcado guiño de ojos.

Q**: Si corre…por cierto, Mel me sigue pareciendo buena chica y si vas tan rápido…lo vas a fastidiar.**

Dave volvía a esbozar una sonrisa al tiempo que saludaba a Quinn a modo de soldado, aceptando su consejo como una orden.

Lo iba a fastidiar, segurísimo, pensaba Quinn al verlo alejarse entre las carpas. Aquella apuesta que acababa de hacer con él le iba a resultar demasiado fácil de conseguir, sobretodo sabiendo que la morena estaba por la labor de vengarse del chico.

Una divertida sonrisa comenzaba a aparecer en el rostro de la rubia al tiempo que caminaba hacia la tienda de campaña de Rachel, dispuesta a contarle el nuevo plan y esperando impaciente su reacción.

La morena aún permanecía en el interior de la tienda, completamente ausente a lo que había sucedido varios metros más lejos.

Q**: ¿Rachel?-** Quinn se asomó al interior del habitáculo, buscando a la morena, pero la sonrisa que mostraba se truncó al completo al encontrársela sentada.

Rachel mantenía la cabeza baja, con su mano cubriéndose el rostro.

Q**: Rachel, ¿qué te pasa?-** se preocupó. Una preocupación que aumentó al observar la cara de la morena al alzar la cabeza.

Blanca, pálida, descompuesta. No había adjetivo que pudiese describir aquel gesto y la rubia se asustó.

Q**: Rachel… ¿qué te pasa?-** volvía a preguntar tratando de entrar en la tienda.

R: **Quinn…no…no…todo…me da vueltas**- balbuceó al tiempo que se agarraba a la lona de la tienda.

Q**: Pero… ¿qué has hecho?... ¿que te pasa?...vamos, sal de ahí**- le ordenó ofreciéndole la mano para que pudiese abandonar la tienda.

La morena tomó la mano de Quinn a duras penas y casi arrastrándose, consiguió salir del interior.

R: **¡Ay dios…! me voy a desmayar**- espetó completamente descompuesta.

Q: **Rachel…mírame-** se arrodilló junto a la chica al tiempo que le sostenía la barbilla, buscando la mirada**- ¿qué te pasa?...¿quieres que llame a Miller?.**

R: **No…no lo sé, estaba ahí…inflando el colchón y de pronto…pumm, todo empezó a dar vueltas y no podía moverme.**

Quinn lanzó una mirada hacia el interior de la tienda, buscando el dichoso colchón y temió lo peor.

Q**: Rachel, ¿con qué lo estabas hinchando?-** preguntó al ver que la boquilla del aire del colchón permanecía destapada.

R**: ¿Qué?-** preguntó aturdida.

Q**: ¿Qué con qué lo estabas llenando?.**

R**: Con mis pulmones**- respondió volviendo a dejar caer la cabeza.

Quinn no lo podía creer. A pesar de la preocupación que tenía por haberse encontrado a la chica así, no pudo evitar esbozar una divertida sonrisa.

Q**: ¿Estabas inflándolo tú?... ¿a pulmón?-** preguntaba incrédula.

R**: ¡Claro!, ¿con qué lo voy a llenar si no?.**

Q**: ¿Con un inflador?**

R**: No tengo…no he lo he traído**- respondía apática.

Q**: Rachel…mira a tu alrededor...¿no crees que es lógico o normal que alguno de tus compañeros tenga alguno y pueda dejártelo?.**

R**: Eh…pero Dave me dijo que lo…ay Quinn**- hizo una pausa- **no me riñas, no me encuentro bien- **se lamentó mostrando un apenado gesto.

Quinn volvía a sonreír. Más allá de sentir pena, sentía ternura al ver el gesto de la chica, completamente abatida.

Q**: Eres un completo desastre Berry, espérate aquí, voy a por agua…**

R: **No creo que pueda moverme demasiado**- respondió

Quinn volvía a sonreír y no borró aquél gesto de su cara hasta que no regresó de nuevo junto a Rachel, que a duras penas consiguió acomodarse en el suelo, sentada sobre su propia maleta e inmersa en su mundo, completamente ajena a lo que estaba por suceder.

Un escalofrío la recorrió al sentir como algo helado recorría su espalda, desde la cabeza hasta la parte baja de la misma.

Le faltó el aire hasta que descubrió de donde procedía aquél chorro de agua.

Quinn permanecía sonriente a su lado, volcando una pequeña botella de agua sobre la nuca de la morena.

R: **¿Qué…qué haces?**- preguntó al recuperar la compostura.

Q: **Aliviarte… ¿no?**- respondía divertida.

R**: Maldita sea Quinn…podrías avisar antes, ¿no?-** se quejaba al tiempo que trataba de separar la camiseta de su espalda**- está helada.**

Q**: No seas quejica…la culpa la tienes tú-** sonreía.

R: **No tiene gracia…no me encontraba muy bien.**

Q: **O sea que ya te encuentras mejor, ¿no?.**

R: **Mmmm…no, dame el agua…déjame beber un poco**- se excusó.

Quinn le entregó la pequeña botella pero cometió un grave error. Rachel dio un pequeño sorbo y aprovechó la confianza de la rubia para aprovecharse y pillarla completamente desprevenida.

El resto del agua que permanecía en la botella terminó sobre Quinn, que completamente sorprendida miraba absorta a la morena.

Q**: ¿Qué haces?.**

R: **Vengarme…Fabray** – respondió sin moverse de su sitio- **no te pensarás que me vas a mojar y tú vas a quedar inmune, ¿no?.**

Q: **¿Por qué eres así?...siempre estás a la defensiva-** se quejó mientras trataba de secar sus brazos.

El agua que le lanzó la morena había terminado empapando su brazo izquierdo y parte de su camiseta.

R**: Estamos en paz**…

Q: **Ya no te ayudo más…eres una desagradecida**.

R: **Me tendrás que ayudar a inflar el resto de l colchón si quieres dormir conmigo**.- fue directa.

Quinn cambió por completo de actitud. Acababa de recordar la comprometedora situación en la que se vieron envueltas por culpa de Dave.

Q: **Eh…Rachel, yo no sabía nada…ha sido todo plan de Dave, quería dormir con Mel y supongo que como le dijo que nosotras éramos…pareja**- se detuvo- **pues ha dado por hecho que teníamos que estar juntas aquí.**

R**: Lógico-** interrumpió- **lo que no entiendo es cómo no se nos ocurrió a nosotras, imagínate que clase de novias seriamos si no compartimos tienda de campaña.**

Quinn se sorprendió ante la respuesta de Rachel.

Q: **¿No te molesta que lo haya hecho así?.**

R: **Bueno, habría preferido saberlo antes…pero no por nada, sólo por saberlo**.

Q: **Lo siento…de verdad, te juro que ésta se la pagamos.**

R**: Hey…hey…antes de vengarte, tendremos que asegurarnos de lo que vamos a hacer.**

Q**: ¿Cómo?...no te entiendo.**

R: **No puedes dormir conmigo sin…**

Q. **¿Sin qué?.**

R: **Sin pedírmelo primero, ¿no?.**

Q: **¿Qué?...¿como que pedírtelo?.**

R: **Vamos Quinn, quiero oírte pedirme que quieres dormir conmigo.**

La rubia alzaba las cejas en un gesto sorpresivo.

Q: **¿Qué sentido tiene?**

R: **Quinn Fabray pidiendo dormir a mi lado…quiero oírlo**- sonreía divertida.

Q: **Déjate de estupideces Rachel…**

R: **Vamos Quinn…pídemelo.**

Q**: ¿De verdad?...¿me estás obligando a pedirte eso?**

R**: Claro…vamos, pídelo…**

Q: **Está bien…a ver…**-Quinn volvía a agacharse, quedando a la altura de la morena- **Rachel Berry-** clavó la mirada en los ojos de la chica**- ¿puedo dormir contigo?.**

Lo que empezó como algo divertido, se transformó en una extraña sensación que invadió a la morena.

El rostro de Quinn, frente al de ella, aquella mirada que conseguía traspasar el acero y el tono de su voz formulando aquella petición, descolocó por completo a Rachel que perdió el habla durante unos segundos.

Q: **¿Si o no?-** volvía al preguntar al sentir el mutismo de la morena.

R: **Eh…si, si claro que sí-** respondió apartando la mirada.

Q: **Perfecto…entonces, voy a llenar ese maldito colchón**- dijo tras recibir la respuesta que estaba esperando.

Pero Rachel aun permanecía petrificada, sentada sobre su maleta y rememorando la misma pregunta con el mismo tono de voz de Quinn y su mirada. Le había impactado demasiado, tanto que había respondido sin ser consciente de que lo hacía.

Q: **¿Sabes?, vamos a vengarnos otra vez de Dave**- espetó al tiempo que volvía a alzarse, dispuesta a buscar un inflador.

R**: No Quinn**- interrumpió- **no me cuentes más planes ni venganzas**-buscó la mirada de la chica- **no creo que pueda con tantos líos…ya…ya creo que es suficiente con lo que llevamos hacia adelante.**

La rubia se sorprendió. Rachel volvía a bajar su cabeza, tratando de recuperarse completamente. Quinn la observó. Tenía razón la morena, suficientes líos tenían ya como para añadir otro más, pero aquella apuesta la incumbía a ella y ya estaba pactada con Dave.

No podía echarse atrás ahora, quizás sí se había precipitado y Rachel no quería saber nada más, sin embargo, y aunque estuviese involucrada, la opción de que la morena no tuviese que saber nada era bastante factible.

Hacerse pasar por su chica era lo que iba a hacer y quizás eso era más que suficiente para que Dave creyese haber perdido la apuesta.

Una mentira tras otras, un lio tras otro. Quinn debía decidir si seguir adelante o no…una guitarra era el hándicap perfecto para inclinar la balanza hacia el lado elegido.

Q: **Está bien Rachel…no más líos, pero venga…recupérate que tenemos que acomodar nuestro…"hogar".**


	14. 100999897

Capítulo 13

100..99..98..97

D**: Mmm…ésta hamburguesa está de muerte.**

M**: La verdad es que sí…yo quiero otra.**

Q: **¿Cómo te vas a comer dos hamburguesas para cenar?...¿te van a sentar mal?.**

M**: Estoy a acostumbrada a comer mucho, tendría que ser una bomba para que me sentase mal.**

D**: Eres de las mías, hay que recuperar fuerzas y sólo lo recuperas con comida fuerte, no como Rachel.**

R**: ¿Qué pasa conmigo?.**

D**: Nada, que estás comiéndote una ensalada de hojas y hierba, eso no puede darte energía ninguna.**

Q: **Apuesto que tu corazón no piensa lo mismo y desea cenar lo que está comiendo Rachel.**

La conversación de los chicos acerca de la comida venía alargándose desde que se sentaron alrededor de aquella primera fogata.

El día había sido agotador. Tras el largo recorrido en autobús y el montaje de todas las tiendas, las horas fueron pasando mientras acomodaban el resto del campamento y recorrían el lugar para tener una primera impresión del bosque.

Aquél día no había prevista ninguna actividad. Eran 17 personas más el profesor los que debían organizarse y requería su tiempo, además del cansancio que suponía aquellas primeras horas en mitad de la naturaleza.

Rachel pudo descubrir por primera vez aquel pacifico lago tras un leve paseo en grupo y quedó completamente enamorada del lugar. Las vistas del lago desde el bosque eran ideales. La inmensa arboleda que lo rodeaba tampoco se quedaba atrás. Todo lo que pudo descubrir en aquel pequeño paseo le fascinó, todo menos algo que ya había comenzado a temer desde que llegaron al lugar.

Los baños.

Rachel no concebía que debiera utilizar las duchas con más chicas. Por suerte, cada ducha estaba separada de la colindante, pero aun así podía descubrir quien se encontraba a su lado, puesto que las tablas que dividían los habitáculos se alzaban solo a unos centímetros por encima de su cabeza.

La morena no tenía complejo alguno, no era eso lo que le preocupaba al tener que utilizar aquellas duchas, lo que realmente le preocupaba era la falta de intimidad.

Tenía un baño para ella sola en su casa, en su propia habitación y tener que compartirlo con 7 chicas más, realmente le hacía sentir incomoda.

Quinn lo sabía. Conocía aquella excentricidad de la morena por utilizar el baño con más personas y si ya le costaba hacerlo con sus propias amigas, se hacía una idea de lo que podía estar pasando por la mente de la chica en aquellos instantes.

No hicieron mucho más. Una pequeña fogata perfectamente preparada cerca de las barbacoas hechas de piedra, era el lugar indicado para descansar mientras cenaban.

Estar juntos a la hora de comer o cenar era toda una tradición, algo que Miller se encargaba de recordar una y otra vez. Y tras la cena de aquél día, la reunión alrededor de la fogata comenzaba a alargarse, dejando de lado las viandas para comenzar una serie de conversaciones entre todos.

Algo que todos agradecían. En ese tipo de reuniones se terminaba por conocer realmente a las personas.

Unos eran los principales oradores de la reunión, contando anécdotas e introduciendo siempre algún tema de conversación, también estaban los que básicamente se dedicaban a escuchar y observar, guardando silencio y no perdiendo detalle de nada ni nadie. Por otro lado estaban los graciosos, dónde entraba de lleno Dave.

El chico no perdía oportunidad alguna para bromear con cada opinión o tema de conversación que se daba en la reunión y la comida fue uno de ellos.

Ver a Rachel cenar una sencilla y sana ensalada fue el punto perfecto para amenizar la velada con sus bromas, algo que a Quinn comenzaba a molestarle.

Rachel, a pesar de ser extrovertida, había permanecido toda la noche en silencio, perteneciendo al grupo de observadores. Algo que le llamó la atención a la rubia pero que terminaba entendiendo. Rachel necesitaba conocer un poco a las personas antes de mostrarse en todo su esplendor y eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Sólo había un tema que podía sacar a la morena de su mutismo y Quinn lo sabía.

Talento.

Miller sacó a relucir ese tema de conversación, cuestionando uno a uno cuales eran sus talentos, el mejor don o virtud que tenían y poco a poco fueron respondiendo hasta que llegó el turno de Rachel.

**-Ya sabemos que eso de dibujar manzanas no es lo tuyo- **bromeaba-** ¿pero que otra cosas sabes hacer?.**

R**: ¿Yo?...no sé, soy buena estudiante y hago bastante deporte, soy muy persistente cuando quiero algo.**

-**Bueno, pero no hablamos de cómo somos sino de lo que sabemos hacer, seguro que hay algo en lo que destacas…Quinn- **miró a la rubia- **¿no dijiste que era actriz?.**

Q**: Lo será algún día…lo que es ahora es una de las mejores cantantes que puedas escuchar**.- espetó con rotundidad.

Rachel no se esperaba aquél halago de la chica y no pudo evitar esbozar una tímida sonrisa.

-**Vaya, ¿y a qué esperas para demostrarlo?**

R**: ¿Qué?...¿ahora?.**

-**Es un buen momento, ¿no creéis chicos?**

El grupo al completo asentía al tiempo que miraban a Rachel, la morena a su vez lanzaba una fugaz mirada hacia Quinn, a la que tenía justo frente a ella.

Q**: Vamos Rachel, demuéstrales que eres la que más talento tienes de aquí.**

R**: No…no Quinn, no digas eso**- se ruborizó- **aquí todos son artistas.**

Q: **Si te escuchan cantar…me van a dar la razón**.

D**: Cierto**- interrumpió Dave-**doy fe.**

M**: Yo también- **Mel alzó la mano dando conformidad a aquella afirmación de Quinn.

-**Vamos Rachel, cántanos algo…**

R**: Es que…así, sin mas…no sé**.- se sentía completamente bloqueada.

D**: Voy a por la guitarra y cantas la misma que en el concierto…¿te parece?.**

Rachel no tuvo opción a responder. Dave salió corriendo hacia su carpa y segundos más tarde regresaba con la guitarra entre sus manos, dispuesto a acompañar a la morena en su improvisada actuación.

Rachel lo observaba nerviosa. Ella estaba acostumbrada a cantar, pero no sabía por qué, allí, en mitad del bosque y rodeada de todos aquellos chicos, se sentía vulnerable.

Necesitaba un toque de ánimo, un pequeño empujoncito que le ayudase a apartar ese bloqueo de su mente y ser quien era, Rachel Berry. Por suerte, la brillante e hipnotizadora mirada de Quinn lo consiguió. La rubia la animó sin palabras. Le bastó esbozar una sincera sonrisa.

Podría jurarlo. Rachel permaneció absorta en la rubia durante varios segundos, los que duró la mirada y la sonrisa de la chica hacia ella. Podría jurarlo y lo juró. Quinn podía convencer a quien quisiera con aquel simple gesto y ella pudo corroborarlo en aquel instante. Podría haberse lanzado desde un puente si se lo llegase a pedir con aquél simple e intenso gesto de la rubia.

D**: ¿Vamos?-** Dave interrumpía el cruce de miradas una vez que se acomodó junto a Rachel, dispuesto a acompañarla con los acordes de su querida guitarra.

R**: Es…está bien**- respondió con apenas un hilo de voz- **pero necesito más compañía.**

Todos quedaron pendiente de la intervención de la morena, tratando de entender a quien más necesitaba. Algo que no tardó en llegar.

R: **Quinn…ya que en el Glee apenas nos dejan cantar juntas…¿me acompañas ahora?.**

Tragó saliva. Quinn palideció ante la petición de la morena y lanzó varias miradas alrededor.

**-¿Tú también cantas?-** preguntó incrédulo.

D: **Sí-** volvía a interrumpir Dave**- y lo hace muy bien así que venga…vamos rubia, acompaña a Rachel.**

Q: **No…no…aquí la verdadera artista es ella, yo canto como cualquiera canta en la ducha.**

R: **No es cierto…tiene una de las voces más dulces que podréis escuchar.**

Q: **¿Rachel?-** le recriminó tratando de hacerla callar.

D: **Vamos Quinn, estamos esperando por ti.**

-**Cierto…vamos, tú has pedido que cante Rachel y ella te pide que le acompañes, algo que todos queremos oír, ¿verdad chicos?.**

Las afirmaciones comenzaron a llegar por parte del grupo, que poco a poco comenzaron a animar a Quinn para que acompañase a la morena en aquella actuación.

Q**: De verdad…yo no…**

D: **Vamos Quinn…no seas más pesada…yo empiezo a tocar ¿eh?.**

R**: Quinn…-** Rachel buscaba la atención de la chica, tratando de entregarle una dulce y acogedora sonrisa, no tan convincente como la de la rubia, pero igualmente hipnotizadora- **vamos, sólo son unas frases…yo empiezo y tú continuas cuando quieras…**

Respiró. Quinn deba un pequeño sorbo de su vaso de agua mientras dejaba el cuenco con los restos de su cena sobre una pequeña mesa situada tras aquellos troncos de árbol, que hacían las veces de asiento.

Q: **Está bien…pero tu cantas todo…yo solo hago algo de coro y poco mas**.

R**: Perfecto-** respondía más animada.

Ahora si se sentía más fuerte, dejando a un lado la timidez que extrañamente le había acompañado desde que llegaron al campamento.

D**: Bien… ¿listas?**

R: **Lista-** Rachel se acomodó. Mantenía su asiento en el lado opuesto donde se encontraba Quinn.

Q: **Que remedio**- murmuró tratando de apartar los nervios que comenzaban a inundar su estomago, como siempre le sucedía cada vez que tenía que cantar frente a sus compañeros del Glee.

R: **It is been a long time since I came around**  
(Ha pasado mucho desde que me acerqué)

**It is been a long time but I am back in town**

(ha pasado mucho tiempo , pero he vuelto a la ciudad)

**But this time I am not leaving without you**

(Pero ésta vez no me voy sin ti)

**You taste like Whiskey when you kiss me (Oh)  
**(Sabes a Whiskey cuando me besas)

**I'll give up anything again to be your baby doll  
**(Daría lo que fuera por volver a ser tu muñeca)

**Yeah this time I am not leaving without you**

(Sí, ésta vez no me voy sin ti)

Q**: You said sit back down where you belong**

(Dijiste , siéntate abajo, donde perteneces)  
**In the corner of my bar with your high heels on**

En el rincón de mi bar, con tus altos tacones.  
**Sit back down on the couch where we made love for the first time**

(Siéntate en el sofá dónde hicimos el amor por primera vez)  
**And you said to me,**

(Y me dijiste).

R**: There is something, something about this place**

(Hay algo, algo acerca de éste lugar)

Q**: Something about lonely nights and my lipstick on your face**

(Algo acerca de noches solitarias y mi pintalabios sobre tu cara)

R:**Something, something about my cool Ohio girl  
**( Algo, algo acerca de mi atractiva chica de Ohio)

Q: **Yeah something about**,

(Sí, algo sobre)

**R: baby you and I.**

(tú y yo)

Quinn se distrajo, olvidó la letra que debía continuar tras escuchar de nuevo aquella frase, aquella maldita frase que Rachel cantó en el concierto, aquella frase que se limitó a versionar haciendo referencia a la chica atractiva de Ohio y volvió a sentir el mismo escalofrío que sintió aquella noche.

No podía explicarlo, no podía describir lo que sentía al imaginar que Rachel le dedicaba aquella sencilla e insignificante frase.

Rachel notó cómo Quinn perdía la oportunidad de entrar a cantar de nuevo y no dudó en seguir ella, pero ésta vez, optó por levantarse y comenzar a caminar alrededor de la fogata, esperando la reacción de Quinn, dándole tiempo suficiente para que recordarse las estrofas.

R: **There's something, something about the chase.**

(Hay algo acerca, acerca de la caza)

**I'm a Ohio woman born to run you down,**

(Soy una chica de Ohio, nacida para hacerte caer)

Q: **Still want my lipstick all over your face**

(Sigo queriendo mi barra de labios sobre tu cara)

Quinn reaccionó en un instante en el que perdió de vista a la morena, tras interponerse la intensa luz de la fogata entre ellas. Rachel permitió que la rubia siguiese con aquella estrofa.

Q:**There's something, something about**

(Hay algo, algo acerca)

**just knowing when it's right**

(de saber cuando las cosas están bien)

**So put for drinks up for Ohio, for Ohio**

(Así que alza tu copa por Ohio, por Ohio)

R: **¡Ohio i love you!**

Q**: ¡You and I!**

( Tú y yo)

R**: ¡You, you and i!**

(Tú, tú y yo)

El encuentro entre ambas se produjo en el momento más culmen de la canción. Quinn volvía a enmudecer al perderse en la mirada de Rachel.

Aquél tú y yo estaba provocando que todos sus sentidos estuviesen a flor de piel. La voz, la intensidad de Rachel estaba dejando boquiabiertos a todos el grupo y completamente paralizada a Quinn, que no sólo olvidaba la letra sino que también se olvidaba del resto. No se había movido de su asiento, pero juraría que incluso llegó a volar con aquella sensación.

R**: It's been along time since I came around**

(Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegué)

**been along time but I'm back in town**

( mucho tiempo, pero he vuelto a la ciudad)

**But this time I'm not leaving without you. **

(pero ésta vez, no me voy sin ti)

La morena se detuvo. Dave terminaba la canción con varios acordes mientras Rachel, seguía con la mirada fija sobre Quinn. Había entrado en una especie de trance durante la canción. Percatarse de que la rubia se había quedado en silencio en gran parte de ella no fue suficiente para hacerla entender que su actitud, la de ella misma, había ido más allá de lo que pensaba.

Le había cantado esa canción directamente a Quinn y ahora trataba de averiguar por qué lo había hecho y si la rubia había sido consciente de ello.

Sentía como sus piernas temblaban al regresar a su asiento, envuelta por los vítores y aplausos de los compañeros, pero completamente inmersa en una batalla que se estaba produciendo entre su mente y su corazón.

¿Por qué le cantas a ella?, ¿por qué le has mirado?, ¿por qué has estado a punto de ir hasta allí y tomarla de la mano?.

Decenas de preguntas comenzaban a inundar a la morena, que envuelta en la incertidumbre, bajaba la cabeza, completamente ruborizada y tratando de evitar la mirada de Quinn.

Sabía que la estaba observando, podía notar como los ojos verdes de la rubia, atravesaban el espacio que las separaba, incluso la lumbre de la fogata parecía poca cosa con la intensidad de aquellos ojos y Rachel no se atrevía a alzar la vista de nuevo.

**-Guau…ha sido impresionante**- Miller fue el primero en romper los aplausos de los chicos, alabando a ambas.- **Quinn, me has sorprendido muchísimo, no me esperaba escucharte cantar y que lo hicieras tan bien pero…madre mía Rachel**- lanzó una mirada hacia la morena- **¿de dónde sacaste esa voz?**

M**: Es increíble**- Melanie se dejaba oír tras algunos halagos de los demás chicos.

Q**: Os lo dije**- reaccionó al fin- **Rachel es una estrella.**

No podía. La morena no conseguía alzar la vista y se limitó a sonreír tras una fugaz e imperceptible mirada de agradecimiento.

D: **Hey… ¿Qué pasa conmigo?...soy el guitarrista.**

-**Cierto chicos… no hemos alabado el trabajo de Dave, pero es que Rachel nos ha dejado sin palabras…**

D**: Pues ya no toco más…** - espetó divertido al tiempo que regresaba a su primer asiento.

-**El grandullón Dave se enfada… ¿hay más guitarristas en la sala?-** bromeaba.

D: **Seguro que hay…pero la guitarra es mía y no la dejo**.- espetó abrazando a la guitarra. Gesto que provoco las carcajadas del grupo al completo.

Sólo Quinn y Rachel permanecían ausentes, debatiendo, tratando de responder a todas aquellas preguntas que llenaban sus cabezas.

Apenas volvieron a mirarse durante la noche. La velada continuó casi una hora más, entre charlas y algunas canciones que Dave terminó por interpretar.

Los primeros en abandonar la fogata fueron dando lugar a la finalización de la reunión. La noche, hacía ya horas que había inundado de oscuridad todo el campamento, sólo iluminado por algunas farolas que iluminaban el camino hacia las cabañas de madera y los restos de la fogata que poco a poco iba menguando.

El día siguiente se presentaba lleno de actividades y descansar para poder disfrutar de ellas era primordial. Quinn y Rachel, tras haber acompañado a Mel a los servicios, regresaban hacia la tienda de campaña.

La despedida del grupo fue general y pronto, todos acudieron a sus acogedoras carpas.

Ninguna de las dos había mantenido conversación alguna hasta que no tuvieron más remedio que hacerlo.

R**: ¿Te vas a cambiar aquí o vas a ir al servicio?.-**preguntó al tiempo que abría la tienda.

Q**: Eh…pensaba hacerlo aquí, pero si lo prefieres me vuelvo a la cabaña y lo hago allí.**

R: **No…no, está todo bien…lo preguntaba porque yo no sabía cómo hacerlo…ya sabes, es mi primera vez- **sonreía con timidez.

Quinn se relajó tras aquél divertido comentario.

Q**: Tranquila Berry…tú sólo déjate llevar**- bromeaba.

R**: Ya…eso dicen todos**- respondía mientras se introducía en la tienda.

Q: **Te espero aquí, avísame cuando estés lista.**

R**: ¿Qué?...no, no es necesario Quinn, vamos entra…además, así cierro y evitamos que se cuelen mosquitos.**

Q**: Ok…-** asintió antes de meterse ella también en el interior.

La situación comenzó a volverse extraña. Tras aquél breve lapsus de tiempo en el que parecían haberse relajado, aquella extraña sensación volvía a aparecer en ambas.

Se esquivaban las miradas, trataban de evitar rozarse, algo complicado dado el reducido espacio en el que se hallaban y por supuesto, apenas hablaban, sólo cuando era necesario para ocupar un lugar u otro o simplemente cuando la tensión se hacía tan extrema que alguna de las dos tenia que suavizarla de alguna manera.

R**: Me gusta tu saco de dormir**.

Q**: Gracias…supongo que porque es rosa, ¿no?**- consiguió sonreír.

R: **Supones bien…pero, ¿no lo vas a utilizar?-** preguntó al ver como Quinn optaba por tumbarse sobre él.

Q**: No…da mucho calor y aquí se está bien.**

R: **Ah…pues yo si lo utilizo, me gusta dormir envuelta-** respondió con un divertido tono.

Parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad entre ellas.

Quinn ocupaba su lugar, mientras Rachel trataba de subir la cremallera de su saco de dormir, dispuesta a pasar la noche de la forma más acogedora posible.

R**: Quinn…¿puedes apagar la luz de la linterna?, estoy atrapada.**

Quinn la miró y no pudo evitar sonreír. Rachel había quedado completamente atrapada en el interior del saco y no podía sacar las manos y mucho menos para apagar la linterna que colgaba desde el punto más alto del techo de la carpa, a modo de lámpara.

La rubia no tardó en alzarse un tanto hasta llegar al interruptor y apagar la luz.

R: **Guau…que oscuro está esto, ¿eh?.**

Q**: Sí…es perfecto para dormir, es curioso, soy claustrofóbica y el año pasado descubrí que podía dormir en una tienda sin pasarlo mal.**

No podían verse. La oscuridad en el interior era extrema.

R**: Pues tú podrás adaptarte a la oscuridad y dormir, pero mis ojos ahora mismo están como platos tratando de encontrar algún punto de luz.**

Q**: Espera…voy a abrir la trampilla del techo.**

Quinn volvía a alzarse y separaba una pequeña tapa de la lona, permitiendo el paso de la poca luz que había en el exterior a través de una fina mosquitera.

Q**: ¿Mejor?-** preguntaba al tiempo que volvía a tomar su lugar.

R: **Sí…mucho mejor**- respondía**- gracias.**

Q: **Buenas noches Rachel.**

R**: Buenas noches Quinn.**

100…99…98…97…96…95…94…93…

Rachel comenzaba su cuenta regresiva mentalmente. Era su truco para quedarse dormida cuando no estaba en su propia cama. Nunca fallaba, apenas conseguía llegar a 70 cuando el sueño se apoderaba de ella, pero aquella noche el 70 se convirtió en 60 y seguía bajando, provocando la impaciencia de la chica, que veía como iba a tener que regresar a contar para ver si Morfeo decidía aparecer en el interior de aquella tienda de campaña.

Un sueño que casi comenzó a dejarse sentir en su cuerpo cuando apenas rondaba el 27 en su mente, pero que se desvaneció con un pequeño imprevisto.

Un golpe de aire hizo que la lona del lateral de la tienda de campaña, dónde estaba situada la morena, dejase un pequeño roce sobre su cabeza, provocando su rápida reacción y despertando de aquel breve sueño que ya comenzaba a inundarla.

El segundo golpe de aire fue más fuerte y tras ello, el movimiento de la tela sobre su cabeza más perceptible, tanto que terminó asustándola.

La imaginación comenzó a llenar su mente de extrañas criaturas que se habían colado en el interior de la carpa o bien alguien desde el exterior pretendía hacerle algo. El miedo comenzó a inundarla.

Un tercer roce fue el definitivo para que Rachel reaccionara.

R**: ¿Quién hay ahí?-** exclamó sin ser consciente de su tono de voz.

Quinn se despertó rápidamente con la voz de la morena.

Q**: ¿Qué pasa Rachel?-** preguntó asustada.

R: **Hay alguien Quinn…hay alguien fuer a y me está tocando la cabeza.**

Q**: ¿Qué?...¿qué dices?.**

R: **Ayúdame a salir del saco… ¡vamos!**- exclamó completamente alterada.

La rubia optó por volver a encender la luz. Apenas había conciliado el sueño cuando aquella interrupción la despertó.

Rachel permanecía con el rostro desencajado.

Q**: ¿Qué dices Rachel?-** Quinn la cuestionó. Allí dentro no había nadie ni nada, no entendía que le sucedía.

R: **Me están tocando la cabeza…te lo juro**- no terminó aquella frase cuando de nuevo, la brisa hizo que la lona volviera a rozar contra la morena y ésta terminó gritando.

Q**: Shhhh….Rachel, no grites**- se apresuró a calmarla**- es la lona…se está moviendo con el aire y te da en la cabeza.**

R**: ¿Qué?...no…no te juro que alguien me ha tocado**…

Q**: Vamos Rach…mira**- señaló hacia la tela- **se mueve con el aire, Dave debe haber dejado uno de los contravientos un poco más flojo y está más floja.**

La morena conseguía sentarse, sin salir del saco de dormir y miraba incrédula hacia la lona.

R**: ¿Se va a caer?-** preguntó asustada.

Q: **No…claro que no, espera…-** se trasladó hacia el costado dónde estaba la morena**- vamos a sujetarla con ésta mochila y verás como no vuelve a darte.**

Quinn tomó uno de los bolsos y lo colocó a modo de dique, entre la lona y Rachel, evitando que la tela rozase con la morena.

Q: **Listo, mañana por la mañana tensamos más el cable y no volverá a molestarte…¿ok?.**

R**: ¿Estás segura de que no se cae?.**

Q**: No…te lo aseguro.**

R: **Bien…**

Q**: ¿Mas tranquila?-** preguntó con una sonrisa.

R: **Sí…pero si no te importa, me voy a echar un poco hacia tu lado…**

Q**: Ok…acomódate como quieras, te recuerdo que es tu casa-** bromeaba.

Rachel comenzó a deslizarse varios centímetros más hacia el centro mientras Quinn volvía a apagar la linterna y recuperar su lugar.

Q**: Buenas noches Rachel.**

R**: Buenas noches Quinn.**

100…99…98…97…96…

R**: Mierda**- susurró- **eh…Quinn, ¿estás despierta?.**

Q**: Sí…**

R**: Tengo un problema.**

La rubia cerraba los ojos con fuerzas, sin creer que podía sucederle ahora a la morena.

Q**: ¿Qué te pasa?.**

R**: Creo que ésta zona del colchón no está lo suficientemente llena.**

Quinn volvía a encender la luz y la risa invadió por completo a la chica.

La imagen de Rachel, cubierta por el saco de dormir hasta el cuello y hundida en el centro del colchón, completamente inmovilizada, le resultó extremadamente graciosa.

R**: No me puedo mover**- espetó con algo de frustración.

Q**: Lógico…eso de llenar la mitad de un colchón a pulmón no es buena idea.**

R**: ¿Qué hago?...¿como voy a dormir aquí?.**

Q**: Anda…vente a mi lado…aquí hay espacio**.

R**: Ayúdame…no puedo rodar yo sola.**

No podía. La surrealista situación estaba provocando una incontrolable risa en Quinn, que tras varios intentos, consiguió tirar de la morena hasta su lugar.

Q**: ¿Estás mejor ahí?.**

R: **Sí…gracias.**

Q**: Increíble**- volvía a apagar la luz**- una tienda para cuatro personas y somos dos ocupando una sola plaza.**

R**: Lo siento…**

Q: **Estaba bromeando…vamos, duérmete.**

R: **Voy**- respondió de manera que volvía a provocar la sonrisa en Quinn.

Q: **¿Necesitas algo mas?**

R**: Eh…no….bueno**- se detuvo**- en realidad sí.**

Q**: Dime…**

R: **¿Puedes bajar la cremallera de mi saco?, es cierto…hace mucho calor y no me puedo mover**.

Quinn se llevaba las manos hacia la cara, completamente incrédula y tras varios segundos tratando de recuperar la compostura, bajó la cremallera del saco de dormir, liberando a la morena y permitiéndole una mayor libertad de movimientos, a pesar de estar completamente pegada a ella.

Q: **¿Ya?.**

R: **Sí…ya estoy bien.**

Q**: Ok…pues…buenas noches.**

R**: Buenas noches Quinn.**

Demasiado cerca, pensó Quinn al escuchar aquella despedida a escasos centímetros de su oído, pero no podía hacer mucho más.

Aquello era el "hogar" de Rachel y ella era su invitada. Demasiados inconvenientes surgieron en apenas 30 minutos para que existiera una nueva queja.

Tampoco estaba tan mal aquello. Dormir justo al lado de la chica no resultaba tan tenso como la situación vivida en la cena, quizás por la absoluta oscuridad que las envolvía y que sólo les permitía saber que la otra estaba allí por el leve roce de sus brazos.

El leve roce y la respiración que ambas podían sentir.

100…99…98…

Q: **97….**


	15. Paraiso

Capitulo 14

Paraíso.

Q: **Hey…Berry-** Quinn adelantaba el paso hasta colocarse justo al lado de la chica- **¿por qué no nos has esperado?**

R: **¿Esperado?... ¿para qué?**

Q: **Para las duchas, ¿a qué hora te has levantado?, podrías haberme avisado.**

Rachel pensaba con rapidez. Necesitaba la excusa perfecta para responder sin tener que explicar la razón que le había llevado a levantarse aquella mañana, cuando ni siquiera había salido el sol.

La hora para el desayuno y para comenzar aquella primera actividad de senderismo estaba estipulada a las 8, Rachel a esa hora ya estaba duchada, vestida y sentada en uno de los bancos que rodeaban la ya extinta fogata de la noche anterior, esperando que los demás comenzasen a salir de sus carpas.

R: **No podía dormir más**.- fue breve.

El bosque ya las rodeaba. El grupo al completo caminaba rodeando el margen derecho de la reserva, justo el sendero que delimitaba el parque con el lago. Las vistas a esa hora de la mañana eran espectaculares. El sol, que recién acababa de aparecer por el horizonte, reflejaba los primeros rayos en las tranquilas aguas del lago.

Un lago que junto a la arboleda, conseguían equilibrar la temperatura ambiente del lugar, haciéndola agradable y perfecta para recorrer aquellos mágicos parajes.

Q**: ¿No has dormido bien?-** preguntó extrañada.

R**: No, quiero decir…si, si que he dormido bien, pero estoy acostumbrada a despertar así de temprano y no podía dormir mas.**

Q**: ¿Y por qué no esperaste a que nos despertáramos?.**

R: **Quinn…no seas más pesada, me levanté, me duché y me senté a esperar el desayuno, nada más-** trató de zanjar el tema.

Rachel se negaba a terminar confesándole que aquello de compartir duchas no entraba dentro de sus planes e iba a tratar de evitarlo siempre que pudiera y si para ello tenia que ser la primera en despertar, lo haría sin duda.

Q: **Está bien…está bien…pero prométeme que si alguna noche no duermes bien por algún motivo, me lo dices.**

A la rubia si le preocupaba aquello.

Habían pasado la noche durmiendo completamente juntas, de hecho, en alguna que otra ocasión, incluso llegaron a darse algún golpe hasta que encontraron la postura adecuada. La carpa era de Rachel y Quinn sabía que si no se encontraba a gusto compartiéndola con ella, no iba a pedirle que la abandonase, sería lo último que Rachel haría y si había algo que no soportaba la rubia, era que sintiesen pena o compasión por ella. No quería poner en ese apuro a Rachel.

R**: Que sí…que he dormido bien y prometo que si me molesta algo, te lo digo**- repetía automáticamente- **deja de preocuparte Quinn, vale que ha sido mi primera vez, pero no ha estado mal**- sonrió tratando de calmar a la chica.

D**: ¿Tu primera vez?-** Dave interrumpía la conversación justo en ese instante.

El chico avanzaba tras la pareja, tratando de recuperar el ritmo que había perdido tras detenerse a realizar algunas fotografías del paisaje.

Quinn y Rachel se sorprendieron por la pregunta del chico.

M: **Dave…no seas cotilla**- le recriminó Melanie, que varios pasos más atrás, seguía la estela del chico**- ¿no te han dicho que es de mala educación meterse donde no te llaman?**

D: **Están hablando de la primera vez de Rachel, quiero saber más**- bromeaba- **es un tema interesante.**

Q: **Dave, ¿por qué no te metes en tus asuntos?.**

M: **Vamos cotilla…-** la chica tiró del brazo de Dave- **vamos adelantarnos y deja de molestar.**

No pudo hacer nada. Melanie obligó a Dave a que adelantase a ambas y continuase con el recorrido, no sin antes lanzar una mirada de disculpa a las dos, que completamente sorprendidas, trataban de entender la actitud de la chica.

Q: ¿**Qué ha sido eso?-** preguntó una vez que volvieron a quedarse a solas durante el trayecto.

R: **Ni idea, pero me da la sensación de que Mel ha pensado que tú y yo…**

Q: **¿Qué tú y yo qué?.**

R: **Vamos Quinn, ella piensa que estamos juntas y ésta noche hemos dormido juntas…Dave sólo ha escuchado lo de la primera vez y…**

Q: **Nooo… ¿cómo va a creer eso?.**

R: **Quinn…si se supone que somos parejas es lógico que…**

Q: **Sí, sí-** interrumpía- **pero lo que yo digo es que ¿cómo va a creer que nuestra primera vez sea en una tienda de campaña…en un bosque?**

R: ¿**Por qué no?...¿no te parece especial?.**

Q: **Sí, pero no para una primera vez, no.**

R: **¿Por?.**

Q: **Rachel, ese momento es especial, mágico, y encerradas en una tienda de campaña es de todo menos mágico y especial.**

R**: Pero el bosque si lo es…y el lago…mira lo que es ese lago**- señalaba hacia la orilla que quedaba al margen derecho de el sendero que recorrían.

Q: **No ves eso desde el interior de la carpa.**

R: **¿Y lo harías si estuvieses al aire libre?... ¿por ejemplo ahí?-** preguntó señalando un pequeño claro que se abría entre la arboleda, con una espectaculares vistas al lago.

Q: **Mmmm puede, pero si realmente tengo que elegir un lugar aquí, sin duda sería mi rincón mágico.**

R**: ¿Cuándo me lo vas a enseñar?.**

Quinn sonreía divertida.

Q: **Cuando te portes bien…puede**- se hizo la interesante.

R: **Hey… ¿cuándo me porto yo mal?-** le recriminó con un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

Q: **¡Oh…oh dios…!-** Quinn ignoró la pregunta de la morena. Rápidamente sacó su móvil y corrió hacia uno de los laterales.

R**: ¿Qué pasa?-** siguió los pasos de la chica un tanto curiosa.

Quinn volvía a ignorarla. Todos sus sentidos se posaban ya en el suelo, justo a los pies de un imponente roble.

La rubia parecía fotografiar algo que había encontrado y Rachel se moría de curiosidad por saber que era aquello que provocaba tanto interés en la chica.

Un pequeño grupo de flores blancas era el objetivo principal de Quinn.

Q: **Sanguinaria canadensis**- espetó tras guardar las imágenes que había sacado con su teléfono.

R: **¿Qué?.**

Q**: Es el nombre de esa flor…**

R: **Vaya… ¿ahora te interesan las flores?-** preguntaba completamente sorprendida al tiempo que reanudaban el camino.

Q**: Quiero tener un álbum de fotos sólo con imágenes de mi móvil…y encontrar las flores características de éste bosque entra dentro de mis planes.**

R: **¿Y cómo sabes el nombre científico?... ¿las has estudiado?...porque no recuerdo haberlo escuchado en mi vida.**

Q**: Busqué información de ellas, me gusta ser organizada.**

R: **Ya veo…hey… hey no te muevas**- se detuvo frente a la rubia.

Q: **¿Qué pasa?.**

R: **Tienes un insecto en el pelo…**

Q: **Quítamelo**- pidió tratando de no moverse demasiado.

R: **No…no puedo, espera llamo a alguien.**

Quinn no comprendía aquella respuesta y sin pensarlo sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, logrando que un diminuto saltamontes saltara de su pelo hacia el suelo.

R: **Ya…ya se fue.**

Q: **¿Por qué no me lo has quitado?-** protestó**- es un saltamontes**- lo observó divertida.

R: **Ni hablar…no toco insectos.**

Q: **¿Por?...¿te dan miedo?.**

R**: No es miedo, pero tengo una norma…todo animal de más de cuatro patas, debe permanecer lejos de mi.**

Q: **¿Qué clase de norma es esa Rachel?-** sonreía divertida**- ¿qué tienes en contra de ellos?.**

R: **No me gustan y punto.**

La morena volvía a recuperar el paso, regresando al sendero dónde los demás chicos seguían con la excursión. Quinn la observó divertida y aún más cuando decidió recuperar al saltamontes, que con una tranquilidad pasmosa, se posó sobre la palma de su mano.

Miller incitaba al grupo a que aligerase el paso, debían llegar a una hora exacta a uno de los puntos planificados y veía que las interrupciones en el camino iban a provocar el retraso del grupo al completo.

R: **Vamos Quinn, date prisa**- ordenó tratando de conseguir que la rubia dejase de detenerse en cada árbol para sacar imágenes.

Eran las ultimas del grupo, sólo un chico, que parecía mostrar el mismo interés que la rubia por fotografiarlo todo, caminaba tras ellas.

Quinn sonrió al ver como Rachel reclamaba su atención y no dudó en lanzar una pequeña carrera hasta colocarse tras ella, dispuesta a divertirse un rato.

Rachel, completamente ajena a los movimientos de Quinn, no fue consciente de cómo la rubia, de forma delicada, colocaba el pequeño saltamontes sobre uno de sus hombros.

Q: **Rachel**-susurró.

R: **¿Qué pasa ahora?-** preguntó sin apartar la vista del frente.

Q: **¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?.**

R: **¿Qué amigo?, ¿de qué hablas Quinn?.**

Q**: El que llevas en el hombro**- respondió divertida.

R**: ¿Qué?...¿qué dices de…-** no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta. Rachel lanzó una fugaz mirada hacia su propio hombro y descubrió al pequeño insecto justo encima de él.

Lo que vino a continuación terminó sorprendiendo a Quinn, a Quinn y al resto de chicos que formaban el grupo.

Rachel gritó.

Pero no fue un simple grito. El gesto se vio acompañado por una serie de aspavientos que la hicieron lanzar una fina vara que llevaba entre sus manos y comenzar una enloquecedora carrera a través del sendero, maldiciendo, gritando, dándose golpes para intentar apartar el saltamontes de su cuerpo.

El animal apenas resistió el primer giro y saltó mucho antes de que tuviera aquella enloquecida reacción.

-**Rachel, ¿qué sucede?-** Miller se preocupó al ver la carrera de la morena y no dudó en seguirla.

R: **¡Tengo un bicho!... ¡tengo un bicho!-** exclamó logrando detenerse.

-**No tienes nada, no hay nada-** espetó observándola.

R: **Si, si que lo tengo…estaba justo aquí, en mi hombro y me miraba…me estaba mirando con dos enormes ojos…**

Q: **Rachel…el saltamontes se fue antes de que empezases a correr**- Quinn interrumpió la conversación- **de hecho lo devuelto al bosque**- sonreía divertida.

R: **¿Qué?... ¿me lo has puesto tú?**

No hubo respuesta, sólo una sonrisa aún más traviesa de la que ya mostraba.

R: **Estúpida…te dije que no me gustaban**- le recriminó totalmente seria.

Quinn volvía a sorprenderse por la reacción y eliminó la sonrisa de su cara.

Q**: Vamos Rachel…ha sido una broma.**

R: **Estoy harta de tus bromas**- respondió malhumorada- **estoy harta. **

Rachel se apartó de ambos, dando media vuelta y comenzando de nuevo con el recorrido.

Q: **Vamos Rachel, ¿te has enfadado?**

-**Déjala Quinn, se ha asustado**- Miller trató de detener el avance de Quinn hacia Rachel.

No entendía nada. Rachel ni siquiera contestó y siguió el camino, con un paso más ligero y dispuesta a encabezar aquella caminata, tratando de apartarse de Quinn.

Realmente le había molestado aquello. Era un estúpido insecto pero por culpa de ello, había vuelto a sufrir las miradas y risotadas de sus compañeros. Se había sentido ridícula y odiaba esa sensación, algo que aumentó al descubrir la sonrisa en el rostro de Quinn.

Sabía que el enfado era excesivo, pero no estaba por la labor de cambiar su actitud, al menos a corto plazo.

Quinn se lamentó. Jamás pensó que algo así pudiese terminar en aquella discusión, sobretodo después de las tantas bromas que ambas se habían entregado los días anteriores.

No quería preocuparse pero no podía evitar hacerlo tras observar la actitud de la morena, que no había vuelto a dirigirse a ella, ni en aquél instante ni en la siguiente hora.

La rubia optó por volver a su objetivo, sacar las mejores instantáneas para aquél álbum que pretendía rellenar de imágenes, mientras Rachel, seguía su camino, entablando conversación con dos chicas, varios metros por delante de ella.

Dave, al igual que Quinn, también detenía sus pasos a cada instante.

D**: Hey rubia**- Dave alzó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Quinn- **¿Cómo van esas fotos?.**

Q**: Bien-** fue breve.

D**: ¿Has encontrado a la Yellow Lady?**

Q: **No…y no pienso irme de aquí sin encontrarla**.

D: **Bien por ti, al menos te llevarás un trofeo, porque lo que es nuestra apuesta…me temo que la voy a ganar yo.**

Q**: ¿Tan seguro estás?.**

D: **No hay más que ver como tratas a Rachel**- sonreía divertido- **fíjate si estoy convencido que ya sé cuál va a ser mi premio cuando gane.**

Q: **¿Ah sí?...a ver…**

D: **Me voy a llevar a Mel a Cleveland y lo vamos a hacer en tu coche.**

Q**: ¿Qué?...ni hablar.**

D: **Sí…me vas a dejar el coche una semana para irme de vacaciones con ese bombón**- señaló a la chica que completamente ajena a la conversación, caminaba delante de ellos.

Q: **¿Qué dices?...ni hablar.**

D**: Vamos…yo te he ofrecido una guitarra, creo que es justo ¿no?...además, si estabas tan segura de ganar, no tienes por qué preocuparte.**

Segura de ganar estaba hacia una hora, pero ahora, con Rachel completamente enfadada, ignorándola y tras haber escuchado aquél "estoy harta de las bromas", no parecía tan sencillo. Aun así no podía echarse atrás y aceptó la propuesta de dejarle su coche al chico, no sabía por qué, pero empezaba a sentir que todo aquello no iba a terminar como esperaban.

-**Vamos chicos, daros prisa que tenemos que subir al mirador**- Miller incitaba al grupo a andar más deprisa.

Habían llegado a lugar planeado. Una empinada cuesta cubierta por escalones de madera discurría por la ladera de una de las escasas montañas que habitaban el lugar. Quinn se detuvo y también detuvo al profesor al ver cuales eran las intenciones.

Q**: Profesor**.

El resto del grupo ya comenzaba a ascender la montaña por las angostas escaleras en perfecta fila.

-**Dime Quinn.**

Q: **Yo…yo…no puedo subir**- espetó un tanto nerviosa.

**-¿Qué?...¿por ….ahh-** recordó**- oh dios Quinn, tu vértigo.**

Q: **Exacto**

-**Oh dios, no lo recordaba**-se lamentó.

Quinn sufrió uno de los peores momentos de su vida cuando intentó subir a la cima de aquella montaña el año anterior. Un ataque de ansiedad la mantuvo retenida justo en mitad de aquella angosta escalera fabricada en la ladera, sin valor suficiente para seguir el recorrido ni regresar.

Tuvo que ser Miller quien consiguiera hacer descender a la rubia, completamente aterrorizada y bloqueada por el vértigo.

-**Está bien, nos quedamos aquí mientras ellos suben…**

Q: **No, no…usted debe subir.**

-**No Quinn, no te voy a dejar aquí a solas.**

Q: **Estoy bien, de hecho…así aprovecho y descanso mientras, mis piernas empiezan a sentir el cansancio-** se excusó**- además, no puede dejar que suban solos, son adultos pero ya sabe que Dave va con ellos y ya ha visto las cosas que es capaz de hacer.**

-**Pero Quinn…no puedo dejarte aquí.**

Q: **Se lo pido, si se queda me voy a sentir mal.**

**-¿Estás segura?.**

Q: **Segurísima, vaya tranquilo…yo estaré en ese escalón descansando y tomando fotografías de éstas vistas-** sonreía.

-**Está bien…volveremos pronto, ni se te ocurra apartarte de aquí, ¿eh?.**

Quinn volvía a sonreír, acatando las órdenes del profesor que ya se disponía a ascender por la ladera. No dudó demasiado.

Era cierto que estaba cansada y tras merodear por los aledaños de la dichosa escalinata, optó por tomar asiento en uno de aquellos escalones, dispuesta a descansar mientras los chicos disfrutaban de las vistas allí arriba, en la cima.

Una cima de la que Rachel quedó completamente sorprendida.

La morena, al igual que el resto del grupo, se mostraba fascinada al descubrir las impresionantes vistas que el pequeño mirador les otorgaba de toda la reserva natural del parque.

Miles de hectáreas cubiertas de inmensos árboles y el lago de fondo. Espectacular, impresionante, no había palabras suficientes en la mente de Rachel para describir aquello y sin saber por qué, todas aquellas imágenes se fundieron en el rostro de Quinn, que como por arte de magia, apareció por su mente.

Quería descubrir su gesto, quería verla sorprendida ante tanta belleza y no dudó en buscarla entre sus compañeros, pero la rubia no estaba allí.

El mirador apenas contaba con una superficie de unos 100 metros cuadrados. Dave, Mel, el resto de chicos, todos aparecían distribuidos por aquel circulo situado en la cima de aquella montaña, pero Quinn no.

Ni ella ni el profesor Miller, pero éste hacía acto de presencia en aquél instante en la cumbre.

Rachel esperó. Supuso que ambos se habían retrasado y esperó impaciente la llegada de Quinn, pero la rubia seguía sin dar señales y la preocupación comenzó a invadirla.

R: **Profesor**- se acercó al hombre que aún mostraba síntomas de asfixia tras haber ascendido más rápido de lo habitual.

**-¿Qué ocurre Rachel?.**

R**: ¿Dónde está Quinn?-** fue directa- **no ha subido.**

-**Está abajo…ella no va a subir**.

R: **¿Qué?...¿por qué?.**

-**No se encuentra bien para subir…no te preocupes, está bien.**

Claro que se preocupó. Le fue suficiente escuchar que no se encontraba bien para preocuparse, por mucho que el profesor tratase de hacerla creer que todo estaba bien.

R: **Voy con ella**- espetó dirigiéndose hacia la escalinata.

-**No Rachel**- trató de detenerla- **Quinn está bien, el año pasado tampoco subió, no te preocupes y disfruta de esto.**

Rachel se mostró confundida. No podía quedarse allí arriba sabiendo que Quinn estaba sola abajo. No podía quedarse allí sin más porque algo en su interior la movía directa hacia la bajada, en busca de su "chica", a pesar del enfado, a pesar de las bromas pesadas y la hora y media que llevaba sin dirigirle la palabra.

Ni siquiera contestó.

Rachel tomó la decisión y regresaba a la falda de la montaña, dispuesta a averiguar que le sucedía a Quinn .

No tardó demasiado en divisarla. Permanecía de espaldas, sentada sobre un pequeño tronco situado junto al sendero que llevaba hasta la escalinata.

La rubia se mostraba completamente ausente, inmersa en la pantalla de su móvil, tanto que no se percató de la llegada de la morena hasta que estuvo a escasos metros de ella.

Q: **¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿ya bajáis?-** preguntó incrédula.

R: **No, he venido a por ti.**

Q: **¿Qué?...**

R: **Vamos…tienes que ver eso**- la invitó a que se levantara y la acompañase de regreso a la cumbre.

Q: **No Rachel, yo no voy a subir…ya he hablado con Miller**.

R: **Sé que has hablado con él, pero si vas a subir…vamos**- volvía a insistir.

Q: **A ver…he dicho que no voy a subir…no sé que parte no entiendes.**

R: **No puedes estar tan cansada para no subir, vamos Quinn, no seas aburrida…no sabes lo que hay ahí arriba.**

La rubia bajó la cabeza, lamentándose por aquella inminente y nueva discusión que estaba a punto de producirse entre ellas, pero debía evitarlo.

Q: **Rachel, no insistas…de veras, no voy a subir…estoy bien aquí.**

R**: Ok…pues aquí nos quedamos**- respondió desganada. La morena tomaba asiento en el extremo opuesto del tronco donde estaba sentada Quinn.

La rubia observó la reacción y tras varios segundos pensativa, volvía a hablar.

Q**: Rachel, ¿qué haces?...vamos, sube…yo no voy a subir y no es necesario que te quedes aquí**.

R: **¿Por qué no quieres subir?.**

Q: **Porque no**

R: ¿**Por qué no?.**

Q**: Rachel, ¡porque no!, no seas pesada por favor**.

R: **Sabes que lo soy, no pienso subir a menos que me digas por qué y espero que sea creíble porque si no, no subiré.**

Q: **¿Por qué extraña razón había olvidado que eras Rachel Berry?-** murmuró de forma casi imperceptible.

R: **¿Qué?.**

Q: **Nada Rachel…estoy bien solo que no puedo subir ahí…**

R: **¿Por qué?-** preguntó ésta vez con más tranquilidad, mostrándose más amable con la rubia.

Q: **Porque tengo vértigo…no puedo subir esas malditas escaleras sin entrar en estado de ansiedad**- respondió apenada.

R: **¿Te dan miedo las alturas?.**

Q**: Depende…me da miedo subir…estar es otra cosa.**

Rachel se mantuvo en silencio tras aquella respuesta. La excusa de Quinn parecía real y lógica, sobretodo después de que Miller le dijese que el año anterior tampoco había subido, pero ella no podía permitir que Quinn se perdiese aquellas vistas, no podía dejar que no lo disfrutara.

R: **¿Me dejas ayudarte?.**

Quinn la miró confundida.

Q: **No puedes ayudarme…a menos que me dejes dormida y me subas en brazos, cosa que dudo que puedas hacer-** bromeó.

R: **No, eso no... sé una fórmula para que puedas subir sin sufrir ese shock**.

Q: **¿Cómo?.**

Rachel se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta colocarse frente a la rubia, de rodillas en el suelo.

R**: Mi padre también tiene vértigo y recuerdo que una vez, para montar en el avión utilizamos un truco y funcionó.**

Q: **¿Qué truco?.**

La morena retiró de su cabeza una felpa de tela que mantenía su pelo sujeto.

R: **Tapándose los ojos.**

Q**: No**- reaccionó con rapidez- **ni hablar…**

R**: Quinn, te digo que funciona.**

Q: **Rachel…además de entrar en shock, vas a conseguir que caiga por la ladera, ¿cómo quieres que suba con los ojos tapados?-** se mostraba irónica.

R: **Yo te guio…Quinn, hazme caso, mi padre subió al avión con los ojos tapados y se quitó el antifaz cuando ya estaba en pleno vuelo, no sintió miedo alguno…confía en mi.**

Q**: No, ni hablar Rachel…no pienso hacer eso.**

R: **Por favor…vamos a intentarlo, si ves que no puedes seguir, nos volvemos…pero al menos inténtalo.**

Las palabras sonaban de forma tan dulce que era imposible debatirlas, unidas a la brillante mirada que Rachel regalaba a Quinn en aquél instante. Una mirada que tenía frente a ella, a apenas un palmo, invitándola, mostrándole confianza plena.

Q**: ¿Por qué haces esto?**

R: **Porque quiero que veas lo mismo que he visto ahí arriba…porque si estoy aquí es por ti y quiero que tú también lo disfrutes.**

Q: **¿No estabas enfadada conmigo?.**

R**: Eso no tiene nada que ver, no puedo permitir que mi "chica" se quede aquí sin descubrir ese mirador.**

Quinn esbozó una tímida sonrisa al escuchar la respuesta.

Q: **¿Sabes que lo llaman el mirador del pánico?...al parecer no soy la única que lo pasa mal si sube.**

R**: Nada de pánico, a partir de ahora será el mirador del paraíso…te lo prometo**- respondió entregándole la cinta del pelo.- **¿lo intentamos?.**

Quinn suspiró y terminó aceptando la cinta, que perfectamente cubrió sus ojos, evitando que pudiese ver absolutamente nada, excepto un oscuro vacío.

R**: Vamos…dame la mano.**

Rachel ayudaba a levantarse a la rubia y comenzaba a dirigirse hacia las escalinatas.

Q: **Espera Rachel**- se detuvo vacilante- **no…no estoy segura…**

R: **Cálmate Quinn…ven**- espetó dándole la espalda al tiempo que tomaba las dos manos de la chica entre las suyas. **– solo camina detrás de mí y no me sueltes, ¿ok?.**

Q**: Ok…-**respondió tratando de convencerse a si misma**.- avísame cuando lleguen los escalones…no quiero estamparme contra ellos.**

R: **Vamos a volar**- espetó divertida- **un escalón.**

Q: **No tiene gracia…deja de reírte.**

R: **Está bien…oye, ¿qué hablabas con Dave antes?, escalón**.

Q: **Quiere llevarse a Mel a Cleveland**.

R: **¿A Cleveland?...escalón**.

Q: **Si.**

R: **¿Para qué?... escalón.**

Q: **¿Tú que crees?...va a por todas y como no hagamos algo, apuesto a que lo va a conseguir.**

R: **¿Qué mas podemos hacer?, escalón**.

Q: **No sé, pero tenemos que convencer a Mel de que sí es gay, apuesto a que empieza a creer que no es del todo cierto.**

R: **¿Y cómo lo hacemos?... escalón.**

Q: **No sé, quizás podríamos…mmm…Rachel, ¿por dónde vamos?.-** preguntó al sentir que la morena había dejado de mencionar los escalones y que ella los subía por pura intuición.

R**: Por el principio, eres como un caracol…vas muy lento**- mintió.

Rachel lanzó un vistazo a su alrededor. Había sacado aquél tema de conversación solo para mantenerla distraída y ella misma fue consciente del lugar dónde ya estaban. Si Quinn optaba por destapar sus ojos, era más que probable que sufriese aquellos ataques de ansiedad, incluso a ella sentía algo de pánico al comprobar como a su lado, la ladera caía en picado.

Q**: Estás mintiendo y lo haces muy mal**- respondió sonriente- **llevo contados más de 60 escalones así que es imposible que me digas que estamos al principio.**

R: **¿Tú sabes contar?**.- bromeó sacando de nuevo un tema.

Q: **No tan bien como tú, que lo haces a la inversa.**

R: **¿Yo?...**

Q**: Sí tú…anoche te escuché como mantenías una cuenta regresiva antes de dormir.**

R**: ¿Me escuchaste?...pero si lo hago mentalmente.**

Q: **¿Quien te dice que no se leer la mente?**

R**: ¿Puedes hacer eso?-** preguntó divertida.

Q**: Quizás…**

R**: Está bien, dime…¿en qué pienso ahora?.**

Q**: En lo alto que estamos.**

Rachel se sorprendió. Quinn había acertado de lleno en sus pensamientos.

R: **No…**-mintió- **pienso en otra cosa más interesante.**

Q: **¿En qué?.**

R**: Pues en que la chica más guapa de todo el instituto y probablemente de Lima, me está sujetando las manos con fuerzas y ahora mismo, estaría dispuesta incluso a abrazarme.**

Q: **¿Y por qué piensas en eso?.**

R: **Porque me estoy imaginando la cara de Dave cuando nos vea llegar de la mano…quizás de esa forma Mel se convenza.**

Q: **El problema no es convencer a Mel de que nosotras somos pareja, el problema es convencerla de que Dave es gay…**

R: **Algo se nos ocurrirá…tú no te preocupes**.

Q: **Pues avísame cuando lo hagas, no quiero que….hey…¿dónde está el siguiente escalón?.**

Rachel sonreía. Habían llegado a la cima de la montaña y todo el grupo de chicos las vieron aparecer de la mano y Quinn con los ojos cubiertos. Un pequeño gesto de la morena fue suficiente para que nadie se acercara.

Quería sorprenderla y para ello, debía hacerle creer que aún estaban en la subida.

R: **Estamos en un pequeño descanso…ven, vamos a detenernos unos segundos.**

Quinn suspiró. Quedarse en mitad de la montaña no era la mejor de las opciones para conseguir que la tensión que había inundando su cuerpo durante la subida, le abandonase por completo, pero Rachel parecía estar cansada.

Q: **No me sueltes por favor**- suplicó al sentir como la morena se alejaba hacia uno de los laterales.

Rachel sintió la presión en sus manos y notó como Quinn había empezado a sudar, presa de la desconfianza y el miedo que comenzaba a inundarla.

R: **Ven aquí-** tiró de ella al tiempo que se acercaba a la valla que delimitaba el mirador- **agárrate aquí-** colocó ambas manos de la rubia sobre el pasamanos de la valla.

Q**: No…no me dejes sola y menos con los ojos tapados.**

R: **No te voy a dejar sola, solo quiero que te sujetes, estamos rodeadas de arboles y aquí no te va a dar miedo…puedes quitarte el pañuelo.**

Rachel se las ingenió para quedar entre los brazos de la rubia mientras esta se sujetaba a la baranda. No dudó en girarse y quedar frente a la chica.

Las miradas por parte del grupo de chicos se volvían más incrédulas. La posición que mantenían ambas era bastante curiosa para tratarse de dos simples amigas. Dave trataba de entender que estaba sucediendo.

R: **Confía en mi Quinn**- susurró al tiempo que se disponía a deshacer el nudo de la cinta.

Quinn no contestó. Según Rachel, estaban rodeadas de arboleda en mitad de aquella subida pero podía sentir el aire en su rostro, demasiado para estar cobijadas por los inmensos robles. Aunque lo que más le llamaba la atención en aquel instante, fue notar como podía sentir la presencia de la morena entre sus brazos y escuchar su voz a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Debía estar muy cerca, tanto que cuando fue apartando la cinta y sus ojos se acostumbraban a la claridad, se encontró de bruces con la mirada de ella.

Tragó saliva.

Es lo único que pudo hacer para no quedar completamente hipnotizada por la morena.

Q: **Rachel…**-susurró sin ser consciente aún donde se encontraba.

R: **Mira ahí atrás Quinn-** respondió de igual modo.

La rubia, tras apartar con dificultad la mirada de la morena, alzó la vista para volver a sorprenderse.

Ante ella, lo que Rachel había descrito minutos antes; El paraíso.

Q**: ¡Oh….dios…mio!-** exclamó.

La morena no perdía detalle del gesto de Quinn. Tenia que asegurarse de que aquellas vistas no iban a alterar el estado de la chica y el gesto de su rostro era el indicado para ello.

Por suerte, una impresionante sonrisa apareció en Quinn y Rachel respiró con tranquilidad.

R: **¿Te gusta?.**

Q**: Es el paraíso**- susurró sin apartar la vista del horizonte.

R**: Vamos…quédate ahí y disfruta**- espetó tratando de dejar más espacio a la rubia, pero ésta la detuvo.

Q: **No…no te vayas Rachel**, **no quiero mirar abajo…solo quiero mirar al frente**- le suplicó.

La morena, perfectamente situada entre la valla y Quinn, servía para evitar que la rubia tuviese vista directa hacia el acantilado, consiguiendo así que su estado no se viese perjudicado por el vértigo.

R**: Está bien**- respondió sonriente- **me quedo, pero yo también quiero disfrutar de esto-** Rachel se giró y dio la espalda a Quinn, que no tuvo mas remedo que acomodar sus manos en la cintura de ésta.

Fue involuntario, casi sin apenas percatarse de cómo, cuándo, ni por qué lo hizo, pero Quinn terminó apoyando su mandíbula sobre el hombro de la morena, que recibía aquél gesto con la mejor de las sonrisas mientras perdía la mirada entre los miles y miles de arboles que cubrían hasta el horizonte.

Daba igual que todo el grupo estuviese observando el gesto de ambas, daba igual que creyesen o imaginasen cosas sobre ellas, no les importaba nada ni nadie en aquél instante más que disfrutar del momento.

Q**: Gracias…Rachel**- susurró.

R: **¿Por?.**

Q: **Por mostrarme el paraíso.**


	16. Magia

Ahora sí que sí. He tenido un pequeño problemilla con los capitulos finales (basicamente los borré sin guardar copia), estoy en proceso de recuperarlos pero mientras, tendré que reescribir algunas cosillas, así que voy a tardar un pelin mas en actualizar. Algo que realmente no me gusta, pero no tengo otra opción.

Un saludo.

* * *

Capítulo 15

Magia

Q: **My head is saying "fool, forget him", **

(Mi cabeza me dice, idiota, olvídalo)

** my heart is saying "don´t let go" **

(Mi corazón dice, no le dejes ir.)

** Hold on to the end, that´s what I intend to do  
** (Espera hasta el final, eso es lo que pretendo hacer)

**I´m hopelessly devoted to you**

(Estoy locamente enamorada de ti.)

**I´m hopeles…**

R**: ¡Quinn!... ****¡corre! ¡Quinn!.**

La voz enloquecida de Rachel sacó a Quinn de su pequeño momento de paz. La rubia, con un bloc de dibujo entre sus manos, trataba de dibujar uno de aquellos majestuosos árboles que las rodeaban, sentada a los pies de uno de ellos y completamente alejada del campamento, a solas, con los auriculares puestos mientras canturreaba algunos estribillos.

R: **¡Quinn vamos!...¡corre!.**

Por fin la vio. La morena aparecía esquivando los árboles con una endiablada carrera, directa hacia ella y con el gesto completamente desencajado.

Q: **¿¡Qué pasa!-** cuestionó cerrando el bloc y alzándose, dispuesta a averiguar que le ocurría a la morena.

R**: ¡Corre Quinn, corre!-** volvía a gritar mientras pasaba junto a la rubia, dejándola atrás sin detener la carrera.

Quinn no entendía nada y decidió hacerle caso, comenzando también una dificultosa carrera a través de los arboles.

Q**: ¿¡Qué pasa Rachel!, ¿¡Que pasa!-** preguntaba completamente exhausta, mientras trataba de alcanzar a la morena.

R**: ¡Nos persiguen…y vienen armados…no te pares por favor, sigue corriendo!**

Quinn no entendía nada.

Ella estaba tan tranquila, tratando de dibujar la silueta de aquél roble que había escogido para su dibujo, escuchando una de sus bandas sonoras favoritas y ahora se encontraba en una frenética carrera hacia ningún lado, huyendo de algo que no sabía que era.

Q: **Pero… ¿quién nos siguen?-** volvía a preguntar al conseguir alcanzar a la morena y correr a su lado.

R**: ¡Unos malditos boyscouts!**- respondió sin dejar de correr.

Algo que Quinn comenzó a hacer de forma paulatina, mientras se aseguraba que Rachel estaba huyendo de una panda de niños.

R: **¡Vamos Quinn!, no te detengas…**- espetó al ver cómo la rubia se detenía en mitad de la carrera, completamente confundida y con la respiración entrecortada.

Q**: ¿Estás huyendo de niños?.-** preguntó incrédula.

Rachel también se detuvo, varios metros más allá de dónde estaba la chica.

R: **Si…son boyscouts y me persiguen**…

Q: **¿Por qué?.**

No obtuvo respuesta. Las voces de guerra de aquellos pequeños boyscouts pronto se dejaron oír entre los árboles y aparecieron frente a ellas.

**-¡Ahí está!-** gritó el que parecía el cabecilla del grupo.

**-¡A por ella!-** gritó otro portando un globo lleno de agua en una de sus manos.

Rachel se escondió tras uno de los árboles, mientras Quinn se interponía delante de los críos.

Q**: Hey…hey….¡****parad****!- **ordenó.

-**Apártate, es a ella a quien queremos mojar.**

Q**: ¡Quietos ahí!-** volvía a ordenar**- ¿qué está pasando aquí?.**

**-Es una ladrona.**

**-¡Sí, es una ladrona…vamos a por ella!**

Q: **Hey tú, soldado…baja ese globo…¡ahora!, ¿por qué es una ladrona?.-** lanzó una mirada hacia la morena, que se dejaba ver por momentos tras el grueso tronco del árbol.

**-¡Nos ha robado una caja de galletas!-** respondió el que parecía el líder.

R**: ¡Mentira!-** exclamó tras el árbol**- son ellos los ladrones.**

-**No…eres tú, páganos las galletas-** volvía a gritar el chico.

Q: **¿Qué está pasando?-** interrumpió alzando la voz- **Rachel, ¿qué es eso de las galletas?.**

R: **Me dijeron que costaban 4 dólares y ahora quieren más.**

Q: **¿Cómo?.**

-**No…la caja vale 5 dólares.**

R: **Mentiroso-** Rachel abandonó su escondite para enfrentarse a los chicos- **aquella chica de allí, sí tú…la de las trenzas, me dijo que valían 4 dólares.**

-**No señora**- respondió con timidez- **las bolsitas pequeñas valen 4 dólares, la caja que usted compró vale 5.**

Rachel se sorprendió con la respuesta. Comenzaba a recordar que era cierto aquello y que la confusión por el precio había sido de ella.

Q**: Rachel…¿estás huyendo por no pagar un maldito dólar?-** preguntó incrédula.

Ni siquiera respondió. La morena bajó la cabeza al tiempo que abrazaba con fuerza la caja de galletas, dándose por vencida.

**-¡Paganos o te lanzamos los globos!**- exclamó uno de los niños.

Q**: Hey…hey tranquilos, os va a pagar…¿de acuerdo?...pero bajad los globos de una vez que me estáis poniendo nerviosa.**

El grupo de chicos hizo caso a la rubia mientras ésta se acercaba a Rachel.

Q**: Vamos…dales el maldito dólar.**

R**: No…**

Q**: ¿No?.**

R: **No tengo dinero aquí…dejé el bolso en el campamento**.

Q: **¡Ay dios!…está bien chicos, regresad al campamento y allí os paga.**

-**Ni hablar…queremos nuestro dinero, ahora.**

Q: **Dios-** se desesperó- **está bien…está bien-** Quinn comenzó a buscar entre los bolsillos de su pantalón, buscando algún billete para entregárselo a aquella guerrilla que seguía amenazándolas con los globos de agua.- **tomad…aquí tenéis**- le entregó el dólar al chico que más adelantado estaba- **ahora sí…dejadnos en paz, ¿ok?.**

Los niños asintieron y comenzaron a retirarse mientras Quinn fulminaba con la mirada a Rachel, que no sabía hacia dónde dirigir su mirada.

Q: **¿Crees que es normal?**- Quinn se acercó hasta la morena.

R: **Me han engañado…me dijeron que valían 4 dólares**- se excusó, sabiendo que aquello no convencería en absoluto a Quinn.

Q: **Ok…pues como yo he pagado ese dólar…esto me pertenece también**- espetó arrebatándole la pequeña caja de galletas.

R: **Hey….yo he puesto 4 dólares, tengo la mayoría de las acciones de esa caja así que me la devuelves.**

Q: **Cuando me pagues el dólar-** respondió divertida al tiempo que se alejaba de la morena.

R: **No…ni hablar-** la perseguía**- vamos Quinn, no hagas que te la quite a la fuer…¡awwww!**

El grito de la morena detuvo el avance de Quinn, que tras girarse descubrió que uno de los globos de agua había impactado de lleno en la chica.

Q: **¿Qué diablos…**

R: **¡Malditos!**

Varias carcajadas comenzaron a dejarse oír a lo lejos. Los boyscouts no perdonaron a Rachel y lanzaron uno de aquellos globos antes de marcharse de allí, empapando a la morena.

Q**: ¡Oh dios!**- comenzó a reír- **menuda bomba te han lanzado.**

R**: No te rías**- amenazó- **no tiene nada de gracia…¿ves?...¿ves?...no te puedes fiar de ellos…son , son…**

Q**: Son niños y te lo tienes merecido por tratar de robarles.**

R: **Yo no les he robado.**

Q**: Lo que tú digas-** respondía ignorándola. Quinn volvía sobre sus pasos, dispuesta a regresar al lugar dónde minutos antes estuvo sentada, dibujando el árbol, pero ésta vez lo hacia con una deliciosa merienda entre sus manos.

Rachel, lamentándose y maldiciendo a los niños, caminaba tras ella, escurriéndose el pelo y tratando de secar su camiseta.

R: **Son malos…tenía razón Miller, son unos salvajes-** se quejaba.

Q: **Anda…deja de hablar de ellos y siéntate aquí conmigo, te invito a merendar**- bromeó.

R: **¿Me invitas?...perdona pero esas galletas son mías.**

Q: **¡Já!**

R: **Quinn, devuélvemelas o tendré que quitártelas a la fuerza.**

La rubia sonreía. Había vuelto a tomar asiento junto al árbol y dejaba el bloc de dibujo a un lado, dispuesta a prepararse y comenzar a degustar aquellas galletas.

R: **¡Quinn!, no te lo digo más-** amenazó- **devuélvemelas o…**

Q**: ¿O qué Rachel?.**

R**: ¡O te las quito yo!-** exclamó justo antes de lanzarse sobre la rubia.

Quinn no esperaba aquella reacción y cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba en pleno forcejeo con Rachel, tratando de mantener la caja de galletas en su poder.

R: **Vamos…devuélvemela**- Rachel se retorcía, trataba de hacer cosquillas, paralizar los brazos de Quinn pero le resultaba complicado.

La rubia había conseguido resguardar la caja entre sus brazos mientras se apoyaba con los hombros en el suelo, interponiéndose ante Rachel.

Estaba ganando aquella batalla, hasta que Rachel encontró algo que la hizo tomar ventaja.

Tras uno de aquellos forcejeos, la morena consiguió paralizar las piernas de Quinn con las suyas propias y la rubia parecía no soportar aquello de la mejor forma.

Q**: Basta Rachel…déjame.**

R: **Dame las galletas.**

Q: **Son mías…**

R: **Está bien…pues te quedas ahí inmovilizada**- sonreía traviesa mientras sujetaba con fuerza a la rubia.

Q**: ¡Rachel…apártate por favor…!**

R: ¿**Me vas a dar las galletas?**

Q**: Sí…toma**- terminó entregándole la pequeña caja- **pero deja que me mueva por favor, ¡me estoy agobiando!**

Rachel recuperó su caja y no dudó en deshacerse del abrazo que mantenía sujeta contra el suelo a Quinn.

R**: Nunca juegues con una Berry-** le amenazó dejándose caer hacia un lado.

Q: **Eres una bruta**- recriminó recuperando la compostura.

R**: Es lo que pasa si me quitas las galletas- **sonreía.

Q: **Al menos dame una…he pagado un dólar.**

R**: Por supuesto, pero el resto es para mi**- bromeaba.

Rachel no dudó en ofrecer de aquellas especiales galletas a una devastada Quinn, que 5 minutos más tarde de aquella lucha, aun seguía apartando trozos de hojas y tierra de su ropa.

R**: ¿Qué hacías aquí a solas?.**

Q: **Dibujar-** respondió devorando una de las galletas- **escuchar música.**

R**:¿Qué escuchas?**

Q**: La banda sonora de Grease**

R**: Vaya…¿te gusta Grease?.**

Q**: Sí…¿por qué no?.**

R:** ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita de ahí?.**

Q: **Sandy.**

R**: ¿Sandy?...vaya…**

Q**: ¿Qué?...¿no te gusta?.**

R: **Sí…aunque no tengo ninguna favorita, supongo que todas son especiales.**

Q: **Ajam…**

R**: ¿Y qué dibujas?**

Q: **Ese roble.**

R**: ¿Y como lo llevas?.**

Q**: Bien hasta que apareciste corriendo como una loca.**- sonreía.

R**: Yo estoy preocupada… ¿recuerdas que Miller dijo que teníamos que dibujar un ojo?**

Quinn asintió.

R: **¿Cómo se supone que lo voy a hacer?, ni siquiera sé dibujar una uva.**

Q**: Pues practica…porque cuando Miller quiere algo, lo quiere sí o sí.**

R: **¿Cómo se dibuja un ojo?...no tengo ni idea.**

Q: **Pues mírate en un espejo y te fijas en los tuyos, que son muy bonitos**- respondió divertida.

R: **¿Crees que mis ojos son bonitos?.**

Q: **Rachel, estaba bromeando.**

R: **Ah…porque yo si creo que los tuyos son bonitos…de hecho son…hipnotizadores**.

Q**: ¿Qué dices?-** se mostró incrédula.

R: **Sí…todo el mundo lo dice y yo he podido comprobarlo…cuando miras a los ojos…pum, te quedas hipnotizada.**

Q: **No digas payasadas y dame otra galleta.**

R**: Es cierto…tienes unos ojos espectaculares…a ver…déjame verlos de cerca**- la morena no dudó en acercarse lo suficiente a Quinn para contemplar con detenimiento los ojos de ésta.

Q**: ¿Qué haces Rachel?, vamos…deja de hacer el tonto.**

R: **No…déjame que lo vea de cerca…tienes…tienes varios colores**- espetó sorprendida.

Q**: ¿Varios colores?.**

R: **Sí…a ver, mira hacia allá.**

Quinn hizo lo que le pidió y desvió la mirada hacia uno de los laterales mientras Rachel, se acercaba más y más a su rostro, observando cada detalle de su ojo.

R**: Guau…Quinn, tienes varios colores, azul…verde…gris…son espectaculares**.

Quinn volvía a dirigir la mirada hacia la morena, gesto que dejó a ambas en silencio.

Estaban demasiado cerca la una de la otra y se miraban a los ojos fijamente. Sabían que algo estaba pasando, que una de las dos debía alejarse pero ninguna daba el paso.

Sólo el sonido de unos acordes de guitarra hizo que reaccionaran a tiempo y apartasen la mirada la una de la otra, dando paso a la separación entre ambas.

A lo lejos, proveniente de la orilla del lago, aparecía Dave con la guitarra y Mel a su lado. Caminaban entretenidos, hablando entre ellos mientras el chico hacía sonar alguna de las cuerdas.

Por la dirección que llevaban, pudieron deducir que se dirigían hacia el campamento.

Q: **¿Qué hacen esos dos a solas?-** preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

R: **No lo sé…pero si no estamos atentas, el plan no va a funcionar…**

Q: **Ven…vamos a interrumpirlos**- Quinn no tardó en recoger el bloc de dibujo y lanzó la mano a Rachel, invitándola a que la siguiese.

Gesto que la morena recibió de buena gana y terminó alzándose para terminar acercándose a la pareja, que ya se alejaba.

Q: **¡Hey…chicos!**- exclamó- **esperad.**

Dave y Melanie se sorprendieron. De nuevo y tras la escena de Quinn y Rachel aquella mañana en el mirador, ambas aparecían cogidas de la mano, pero ésta vez, ni siquiera fueron conscientes.

D**: ¿Qué hacéis aquí?.**

Q: **Estábamos merendando, ¿verdad Rachel?.**

R: **Ajam…galletas… ¿queréis una?-** ofreció la caja.

M**: No gracias…**

D: **Yo tampoco.**

Q**: ¿Y vosotros?...¿de dónde venís?.**

M**: Del lago…Dave quería tocar un poco y me apetecía escucharlo.**

D**: Veis…ya tengo a mi primera fan**- bromeó.

Q: **Eso quisieras tú**- respondió divertida- **¿vais al campamento?**

M**: Sí…**

Q: **Os acompañamos, Miller debe estar preparando ya la fogata para ésta noche.**

D:**Ok…oye…-**se detuvo frente a las chicas**- ¿qué os ha pasado?...¿por qué estáis llenas de tierra?.**

Rachel y Quinn se miraron la una a la otra después de comprobar sus propias vestimentas.

Efectivamente, aun había restos de hojas y tierra sobre ellas después de la divertida batalla que habían mantenido en el suelo.

R**: Hemos estado jugando.**

D: **¿A qué?.**

Q: **¿Qué te importa?-** se mostró divertida. Quizás aquello podía servir para convencer un poco más a Melanie, a falta de un plan mejor para hundir al chico.

D: **¿Habéis estado haciendo manitas en el bosque?-** bromeó.

Pero aquella broma volvía a sacar de quicio a Melanie.

La chica se mostraba prudente. Supuestamente ella no debía saber nada de ellas, ni por parte de Dave ni por parte de ambas y ahora se encontraba allí, con Dave bromeando sobre el tema y viéndose realmente involucrada en todos los sentidos.

M: **Será mejor que nos marchemos**- interrumpió**- Miller necesitará ayuda.**

D**: Tienes razón.**

Ni Quinn ni Rachel dijeron nada más. Aquella broma de Dave había servido para dejar en evidencia al chico y ninguna de las dos quería negar nada, dejando que la opción de haber estado juntas en el bosque, rondase por la mente de Mel.

D**: Hey Rachel…antes de regresar al campamento, deberías sacudir tu pelo…creo que tienes hasta hormigas**-espetó sonriente al tiempo que avanzaba.

R: **¿Hormigas?-** se descompuso- **Quinn, ¿tengo hormigas?.**

Quinn se acercó para tratar de tranquilizarla. La broma con el saltamontes fue suficiente por aquél día y no quería volverla a enfadar.

Q: **No tienes nada…**

R: **¿Seguro?...mírame por favor…mírame el pelo**- suplicaba.

Y lo consiguió. La rubia se acercó lo suficiente a la chica para apartar varias ramitas secas que permanecían enredadas en el pelo aún húmedo de la morena y efectivamente, una diminuta hormiga que caminaba tranquila sobre su cabeza, pero Rachel ni siquiera supo de su existencia. Quinn decidió apartarla, haciéndole creer que no era más que un trozo de hoja seca.

Y volvía aquella sensación de hipnosis. Rachel no apartaba la mirada de los ojos de Quinn y ésta se veía terriblemente afectada por aquél gesto, tanto que olvidaba lo que hacía en aquel instante.

D: **Hey…venga ya, que son 5: 30 y tenemos que preparar la fogata**- exclamó el chico ya con suficiente separación de ambas como para no ver que hacían.

Quinn volvía a reaccionar, pero ésta vez lo hizo de una forma distinta.

Escuchar la hora que era le hizo recordar que había un momento especial en aquél bosque que se producía más o menos en aquella franja horaria y podría ser perfecto para Rachel y su terror por los insectos.

Q**: He olvidado algo en el lago, dile a Miller que ahora vamos**- gritó respondiendo a Dave, que sin más, siguió alejándose de las dos.

R: **¿Has estado en el lago?-** preguntó confundida.

Q: **No…sólo es una excusa…quiero enseñarte algo.**

R: **¿El qué?-** preguntó ilusionada.

Q**: Mmmm…quítate la felpa y tapate los ojos.**

R: **¿Qué?...¿para qué?.**

Q: **Vamos, es una sorpresa…confía en mi.**

R: **Pero…**

Q: **Rachel… vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder, tápate los ojos y confía en mi…igual que yo confié en ti.**

R**: ¿Seguro?, ¿puedo confiar en ti?.**

Q: **Por favor…quiero mostrarte algo…hazlo.**

Dudó, pero lo hizo.

Rachel se deshizo del nudo de la felpa que sujetaba su cabello mojado y lo ató alrededor de sus ojos, aceptando la propuesta de Quinn, de no saber a dónde se dirigían.

La rubia no dudó en volver a tomar de la mano a Rachel y comenzó una breve caminata entre los árboles.

Rachel podía intuir que caminaban cerca del lago, porque escuchaba las voces de la gente que en ese instante, paseaban en kayak por él.

R: **Quinn, si pretendes lanzarme al lago, te pido que me avises con tiempo…quisiera salvar algunas pertenencias, como mis galletas de 4 dólares- **espetaba con un dramatismo enfundado que provocó varias carcajadas en Quinn.

Q**: No es eso, sólo quiero pedirte perdón por haberte colocado el saltamontes en el hombro, estuvo mal y jamás pensé que pudiera afectarte así.**

R: **Oh…no, no importa…también me excedí demasiado con mi reacción, últimamente no sé que me ocurre que no puedo controlar mis impulsos.**

Q**: Bueno, pues ahora voy a compensarte por ese mal rato y también a darte las gracias…de nuevo, por hacerme subir al mirador.**

R**: Ya te dije que no tenias que darme las gracias…ha sido perfecto estar ahí arriba contigo.**

Quinn se emocionaba. Había detenido la caminata y en ese instante, ya contemplaba el rostro de la morena, dispuesta a pedirle que descubriera sus ojos, pero verla allí, abrazada a la caja de galletas, expectante y con los ojos tapados, no hizo más que provocar una extraña sensación de dulzura y protección en ella.

Si todo salía bien, Rachel iba a descubrir algo mágico que la naturaleza de aquél bosque podía mostrar.

Se cercioró de que el lugar era el indicado, no obstante, la última vez que estuvo allí fue un año atrás. Un pequeño repaso a las ramas de los árboles fue suficiente para convencerse de que estaba en el sitio perfecto.

Q**: Bien…allá vamos**- espetó apartando la cinta de los ojos.

Rachel abría los ojos impacientes, con una mueca de ilusión que poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose al descubrir dónde estaban.

R: **¿Qué hacemos aquí?.**-preguntó tras observar que seguían en mitad del bosque, en un pequeño claro entre los enormes árboles.

Q: **Ven…siéntate aquí conmigo**.- la rubia se dejó caer sobre la hierba e invitaba a la morena a que siguiese sus pasos, pero ésta se mostraba reticente.- **vamos…ven.**

R: **Es que la hierba está muy alta ahí…y…puede que haya bichos**.

Q: **Ven…aquí no hay, vamos Rachel hazme caso y siéntate aquí, conmigo.**

Resopló varias veces antes de tomar asiento junto a la rubia, que ya comenzaba a acomodarse.

R**: ¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí?.-** preguntó extrañada al tiempo que se aseguraba de no tener nada a su alrededor que pudiese perjudicarle.

Q**: Mira los árboles…¿no te parecen distinto?.**

Rachel alzó la vista y contempló los arboles que rodeaban aquel imaginario circulo que formaba el claro dónde estaban sentadas.

R: **Eh…sí…son distintos.**

Q**: Se llaman Oyamel.**

R: **Ah…¿y hemos venido a mirar éstos árboles?.**

Q: **No…hemos venido porque vas a ser testigo de la magia…y éstos arboles tienen mucho que ver.**

R**: ¿A sí?...¿por qué?.**

Q: **Ya lo verás…no creo que tarde en suceder.**

R: **¿Y qué tengo que mirar exactamente?.**

Q: **Mientras puedes mirarme a mi**- sonreía divertida- **cuando vaya a suceder te aviso**.

R: **Está bien…¿quieres una galleta?.**

Q: **No gracias…**

Rachel hizo exactamente lo que Quinn dijo y tras tomar varias galletas, permaneció en silencio, observando a la rubia mientras ésta lanzaba miradas hacia las copas de aquellos extraños arboles.

R: **Tenemos que pensar algo para que Mel siga creyendo que Dave es gay.**

Q**: Ajam…-**respondió sin mirarla- **luego en la cena inventamos algo.**

R: **Perfecto-** Rachel seguía observándola- **oye…¿eres consciente de que el grupo entero nos observaba en el mirador?.**

Q**: Supongo…**

R: **Supones no, te aseguro que nos miraban y que sus gestos eran bastantes…delatadores.**

Q: **¿A que te refieres?.**

R: **Quinn, estábamos casi abrazadas mirando el horizonte, creo que no hay escena más romántica que esa.**

Al fin bajó la mirada. Quinn cuestionó a la morena tras aquél comentario, siendo consciente de a dónde se dirigía aquella conversación.

Q: **Me da igual lo que piensen…¿ a ti te molesta?.**

R: **En absoluto**- respondió con rotundidad- **de hecho…me sentía privilegiada.**

Q: **¿Privilegiada?...¿por?.**

R: **No todo el mundo tiene la suerte, al menos ficticia, de presumir con una chica como tú.**

Q: **¿Presumir?-** preguntó con apenas un hilo de voz.

Rachel lo volvía a hacer. Minutos antes se había visto envuelta en un duelo de miradas con la chica, pero no ocurrió nada excepto aquella extraña hipnosis entre ambas, pero ahora era distinto, igual a lo que sucedió la noche anterior, cuando ambas cantaron alrededor de la fogata y la simple mirada de Rachel, provocó la perdida de memoria en Quinn, olvidando la letra de la canción que cantaban.

En ese instante, la misma sensación se apoderaba de ella.

R: **Guapa, popular, inteligente…divertida, si alguna vez me enamorase de una chica, sería cómo tú.**

Q: ¿**Cómo yo?.**

R: **Sí…como tú.**

Volvía el silencio entre ambas, pero Quinn iba a romperlo al ser consciente de que se acercaba el momento que había estado esperando casi diez minutos.

Pudo sentirlo, pudo escuchar el breve murmullo de las alas y pronto…vio como las primeras aparecían entre las ramas.

Q: **Rachel…mira hacia los árboles y descubre la verdadera magia.**

Lo hizo sin perder tiempo pero con pausa.

Rachel alzaba la vista y comenzó a descubrir como varias enormes y coloridas mariposas revoloteaban entre las ramas, terminando por posarse sobre ellas.

R: **¿Mariposas?-** susurró segundos antes de observar como un nuevo grupo de aquellos insectos volvían a aparecer.

Y luego otro…y varias más, hasta que sin darse cuenta, aparecieron miles y miles de ellas, revoloteando sobre sus cabezas, sin llegar si quiera a acercarse a ambas y perdiéndose entre los árboles.

Rachel se quedaba completamente boquiabierta al contemplar el espectáculo.

Miles de alas, todas repletas de colores espectaculares, se movían sin cesar, provocando una sensación que difícilmente podía describir. Tanto que se dejó caer sobre la hierba, recostándose sobre el suelo para contemplar con mejor visión lo que estaba sucediendo sobre su cabeza.

Quinn sonreía. Observaba las mariposas y a su vez lanzaba miradas hacia la morena, que se mantenía con una enorme sonrisa observando el vuelo de los insectos, olvidándose de su terror hacia aquellas mas de cuatro patas que tenían las mariposas y dejándose envolver por la magia, ensimismada, disfrutando.

La rubia no pudo evitarlo y tras observar a Rachel, decidió tomar varias instantáneas de la chica, disfrutando con el espectáculo que la naturaleza le estaba ofreciendo.

Apenas duró 5 minutos, pero fueron los 5 minutos más especiales que había vivido en su vida. Las mariposas fueron ocupando las copas de los árboles, dispuestas a pasar la noche en ellos.

Rachel se levantó cuando apenas una decena de ellas seguía revoloteando por las copas más altas y Quinn la siguió.

R: **¿Se quedan ahí?-** preguntó sin bajar la mirada.

Q: **Son mariposas monarcas, regresan durante el verano y ésos arboles, son su hogar…**

R: **Guau…¿y de dónde viene?.**

Q: **Del sur…pueden llegar a recorrer hasta 5.000 kms, probablemente éstas vengan de Cuba o de México, allí se reproducen y regresan hasta aquí cuando la temperatura se vuelve más templada.**

R: **Impresionante Quinn…mira ese tronco…está repleto de ellas…parece que está pintado de color naranja**- espetaba completamente sorprendida.

Q: **Veo que te ha gustado…**

R: **Me ha encantado**- respondió bajando la mirada por primera vez para cruzarse con la rubia.- **ha sido increíble Quinn.**

Q: **Me alegro…por un momento pensé que ibas a salir huyendo al ver tantas patitas**- bromeó.

R: **No podía moverme…tú lo has dicho, es magia.**

Una sonrisa. Fue lo único que Quinn pudo hacer para responder a aquella afirmación que Rachel le había entregado.

R: **Definitivamente, no creo que me enamore de una chica como tú.**

Quinn se sorprendió. No entendía por qué había cambiado de opinión en ese breve espacio de tiempo.

R**: Definitivamente, si algún día me enamoro de una chica, no puede ser otra que no seas tú**- afirmó.

Y lo hizo con tanta rotundidad que Quinn sintió como algo le golpeaba directamente en el pecho, como un temblor, una descarga eléctrica que la hizo enmudecer por completo y desear gritar al mismo tiempo.

R: **Gracias Quinn-** volvía a hablar- **gracias por todo esto, apenas llevamos dos días y ya ha merecido la pena por todas las dudas que tenía.**

La rubia no supo responder y se limitó a bajar la cabeza. No por no querer hablar sino porque aún seguía sintiendo aquellas palabras en su interior.

"Si algún día me enamoro de una chica, no puede ser otra que no seas tú".

Retumbaba en su mente casi como el eco que podía escuchar proveniente del lago, o el murmullo de aquellas miles de mariposas que ya descansaban sobre los árboles.

Aquella frase había descubierto algo nuevo y no sabia lo que era, pero sentía que todo empezaba, que algo estaba por suceder en su interior y pronto llegaría.

R: **Puedo…**- ni siquiera terminó la frase, ni dejó que Quinn respondiera.

Rachel se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola con intensidad, con una necesidad que había surgido en ella para tratar de agradecerle aquél detalle. Sentía que no tenía suficientes palabras para agradecerle y supo que sólo podía hacerlo con un abrazo, con el corazón.

Gesto que Quinn aceptó de buena manera, permitiendo que el abrazo entre ambas, fuese más allá, que fuese el principio de esa verdadera amistad que Rachel siempre había deseado entre ambas, el principio de romper con sus temores a estar cerca de la chica que más daño le había provocado en el instituto, el principio de aquello que parecía marcar aquella emocionante y extraordinaria sensación que se apoderaba de su interior.

R: **Gracias Quinn**…-susurró.

Q: **Es magia**- reaccionó al fin sin destruir el abrazo.

R: **Magia.**


	17. ¡Oh Dios!

Capitulo 16

¡Oh Dios!

**Necesito hablar contigo, por favor, necesito oír tu voz, saber que estás bien, llámame. Te quiero.**

Rachel se desesperaba.

Sentada en uno de aquellos troncos que servían de asiento alrededor de la fogata, observaba su móvil, expectante, esperanzada en recibir respuesta tras aquél mensaje que acababa de enviar a Finn.

Había sido uno de los mejores días. Quinn le había regalado uno de los mejores momentos o mejor dicho, mágico momento, rodeada de miles de mariposas que sobrevolaron sobre sus cabezas y que había sido el causante de su actual estado anímico. Todo lo bueno que hacía Quinn, le recordaba lo mal que estaba con Finn.

Algo que la rubia no sabía.

Tras aquella experiencia, ambas volvieron al campamento, dónde ya comenzaban a preparar la cena de aquella noche y la ya tradicional reunión alrededor de la fogata.

Quinn no había notado nada extraño en la morena, excepto en aquél instante. La cena transcurrió con normalidad y las conversaciones se hacían amenas e incluso más distendidas que el día anterior.

Dave reunía a su alrededor a alguno de sus compañeros mientras tocaba la guitarra, otros hablaban de los dibujos, entre los que se encontraba el profesor, en mitad de un grupo se encontraba Quinn, la rubia encontraba interesante algunos consejos sobre cómo encontrar aquella orquídea amarilla que se había convertido en casi una obsesión para ella, pero sus ojos no sólo prestaban atención a sus compañeros que le mostraban algunas imágenes de plantas que ya habían encontrado, la rubia no perdía detalle de Rachel.

La morena no se unía a ninguno de los grupos. Permanecía ajena, de espaldas a la fogata y por ende, al resto de chicos, mientras se entretenía con el móvil.

Quinn intuyó que aquello era síntoma de que estaba hablando con Finn o Kurt y no quiso molestarla. Pero hubo alguien que si parecía interesada en averiguar que tramaba Rachel.

Mel, tras recorrer varios de los grupos, no dudó en merodear cerca de la morena y observar curiosa que es lo que se traía entre manos, tanto que Quinn se sorprendió al verla como miraba por encima de los hombros de la chica, sin que ésta se diese cuenta de su presencia hasta que decidió tomar asiento a su lado.

M**: Me tienes que contar**** como lo haces**- espetó provocando un pequeño susto en la morena.

Rachel ocultó la pantalla de su móvil, tratando de evitar que la chica leyese aquél último mensaje que había escrito y que aún permanecía visible.

R: **¿Cómo hago qué?-** preguntó un tanto incomoda.

M: **Conseguir el amor como lo consigues.**

R: **No…no te entiendo.**- la miró confusa.

M: **Aún muero de envidia por la escena que vi esta mañana en el mirador, dios Rachel…era hermoso veros juntas, sin que os importe nada ni nadie, te juro que parecía una ****escena de película.**

La morena mantenía la mirada de la chica. Mel estaba hablando de aquel momento que vivieron en el mirador, cuando consiguió que Quinn subiese hasta allí arriba con los ojos tapados y el abrazo en el que se vieron inmersas mientras observaban las vistas de aquel inmenso paraíso.

Casi 30 minutos estuvieron allí arriba y no se separaron la una de la otra, no despegaron sus manos y aquello provocó la curiosidad de todos sus compañeros, sin embargo a ellas no les importó en absoluto. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta hasta que bajaron y notaron las curiosas miradas de los chicos.

R: **No hicimos nada raro, Quinn tiene vértigo y no podía estar sola-** se excusó.

M: **Lo sé, me lo dijo Dave…pero aun así, no sé…se os ve tan bien juntas que parece hasta surr****ealista.**

R: **¿Surrealista?.**

M: **Sí…bueno Rachel, todo el mundo en el instituto sabe como os habéis llevado tú y ella…las peleas que habéis tenido, además todo el mundo sabe lo de ese chico…el capitán del equipo…Hudson.**

Rachel se puso en alerta. Que Mel hablara de Finn no era lo mejor para el plan.

R: **Bueno, las personas a veces no son lo que aparentan.**

M**: Sí Rachel pero…hace unas semanas todo el mundo sabia que habíais perdido esa competición de coros porque tú y Hudson os besasteis en el escenario y ahora re****sulta que tú estás con ella, precisamente la ex de Hudson…es…surrealista, ¿no crees?.**

Demasiado, pensó Rachel, tanto que no entendía como la chica había creído por completo aquella mentira si realmente conocía la historia entre Quinn, Finn y ella misma.

R**:**** Bueno, ya sabes que a la gente le gusta hablar, inventan cosas que no son verdad y… ya te he dicho que no todo el mundo es como aparenta ser.**

M: **Cierto…la verdad, me alegro muchísimo que estés así de feliz con ella**- lanzó una mirada hacia Quinn. Rachel imitó su gesto y también buscó a la rubia que casualmente, permanecía observándolas, con el gesto preocupado.

Una preocupación que aumentó cuando descubrió la mirada de Rachel.

Era tristeza, apatía, desilusión lo que mostraban sus ojos.

R**: Quinn es una gran ****persona, es especial y…es imposible no enamorarse de ella**- murmuró volviendo a recuperar la postura que mantenía, de espaldas a la fogata.

M**: Debe serlo si has decidido jugarte por ella y dejar a un lado a Hudson.**

Rachel tensó su mandíbula. Definitivamente, aquel no era el mejor momento para hablar de Finn, ni de sus supuestos sentimientos hacia Quinn.

M: **¿Sabes qué?...después de la desilusión que me he llevado con Dave, creo que igual éste curso…voy a intentar a acercarme a Hudson.**

No, no, no. Rachel trataba de tranquilizarse pero aquellas palabras de la chica no hicieron más que sacarla de quicio.

Una cosa era bromear y vengarse de Dave y otra cosa poner en juego su relación con Finn y aquella chica, aquella supuesta tímida e introvertida chica, le estaba diciendo que no iba a dudar en acercarse a su chico, pensando que estaba completamente libre.

M: **¿No te importa verdad?.**

R: **Creo que Finn tiene a alguien en mente**.- trató de zanjar el asunto.

M: **¿Y?, quien no juega no gana…no me dan miedo las otras.**

R: **¿T****an segura estás?... ¿creía que sentías algo por Dave?- **se mostró seria.

M**: Dave es gay… ¿no?** – preguntó con algo de sarcasmo.

Rachel lo entendió. Supo que Mel empezaba a sospechar que el chico no tenía nada que ocultar y mucho menos su condición sexual. El plan parecía que empezaba a hacer aguas y a Quinn no le iba a gustar en absoluto.

R: **¿Desde cuándo te gusta Finn?.**

M: **Es el capitán del equipo, a todas las chicas les gusta**.-respondió sonriente.

D: **Hey… ¿de qué habláis?**- Dave interrumpía la conversación

M: **De chicos...**

Quinn observó cómo Dave también tomaba asiento junto a las chicas y tampoco dudó en acercarse al grupo. Sabía que a Rachel le sucedía algo y tener a Dave y Mel a su lado, podría no ayudarle.

Q: **¿Qué hacéis?.**

La rubia se acercó rápidamente y rodeó el banco, colocándose frente a los tres chicos que permanecían sentados en el tronco.

D: **Estas dos hablan de chicos**- Dave respondió de mala gana.

Q**: ¿Chicos?.**

M**: Sí...más concretamente de Hudson, Finn Hudson.**

Quinn se sorprendió y cuestionó con la mirada a Rachel, la morena ni siquiera se atrevía a levantar la vista.

Rachel sabía que la rubia le estaba mirando, esperando algún tipo de explicación sobre aquél tema, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta. La incomodidad de la conversación aumentaba con la presencia de Quinn.

Q: **¿Y qué hablabais de Finn?-** preguntó curiosa al no recibir respuesta alguna.

M: **Nada...sólo le comentaba que es extraño...que vosotras os llevéis tan bien sabiendo que las dos habéis estado con el mismo chico.**

Dave se sorprendió, al igual que Quinn. El chico era consciente de la piadosa mentira que le había dicho a la chica acerca de la relación que mantenían Rachel y Quinn, que estuviera hablando de aquél supuesto ex de las chicas, no era lo mejor para él tampoco.

La situación se tensó demasiado. Todos escondían algo, guardaban un secreto que no debían liberar y Finn era clave para destramar toda la historia. Hablar del chico en aquellas circunstancias sólo podría traer problemas, pero Melanie parecía no ser consciente, sólo quería descubrir por qué Rachel le escribía aquél mensaje al chico, a escondidas de Quinn.

Q**: Finn es un buen amigo**- respondió tratando de calmar la tensión- **que sea nuestro ex no significa que no podamos llevarnos bien.**

M**: Cierto...denota que es buen chico**- espetó con sarcasmo.

Q: **Lo es sin duda...**- Quinn debía cambiar el tema de conversación. Había notado el sarcasmo que utilizaba la chica y como Rachel mantenía baja la cabeza.

R: **Chicos, lo siento pero yo me voy a dormir**- la morena no aguantaba más aquella situación.

El tono utilizado por Mel y la frustración por no recibir el mensaje de respuesta de Finn estaban acabando con su paciencia, algo que no debía suceder.

M: **¿Estás bien?**- preguntó adelantándose al resto.

R: **Me duele un poco la cabeza...estoy cansa****da**- mintió- **buenas noches...-**se despidió de ambos al tiempo que se levantaba del asiento- **Quinn, dejo la tienda de campaña abierta para que puedas entrar cuando quieras, ¿ok?.**

Quinn asintió, pero lo hizo por inercia, para evitar preguntarle delante de Mel y Dave que ya hablaban entre ellos. Rachel no le había mirado a los ojos mientras le hablaba, sólo se limitó a excusarse y apartarse de ella, directa hacia la zona de las tiendas de campaña.

Esperó pacientemente. Dave y Mel ya regresaban a la periferia de la fogata, dónde los demás chicos entablaban conversaciones. Quinn decidió quedarse en el lugar que minutos antes ocupaba la morena.

Algo se removía en su interior. Sabía que Rachel se encontraba mal, que probablemente era por Finn, la conversación con Mel le dejó claro que ambas hablaban del chico, sabía que una buena amiga, acudiría a intentar hablar con ella, a intentar ayudarla o apoyarla si lo necesitaba, pero una terrible confusión la hacía dudar.

Quería apoyarla, quería estar a su lado pero no ser su paño de lágrimas por Finn. Por ahí no quería pasar, o al menos intentaba no pasar.

-**Hey Quinn-** Miller se acercaba a la chica al verla apartada del resto**.- ¿Qué haces aquí?...ven, estamos planificando la ruta de mañana, vamos a montar a caballo.**

Q: **No…n****o profesor, de hecho creo que me voy ya a la carpa…estoy cansada**.-se excusó.

-**Vaya, pero es pronto aún.**

Q**: Lo sé, pero si quiero estar bien mañana, será mejor que vaya descansando ya-** volvía a responder mientras se levantaba del asiento- **además Rachel ****también está ya allí y no quiero molestarla más tarde.**

-**Ok, como quieras, pero mañana a las 8 hay que estar preparada, ¿eh?-** bromeó**- no vale dormirse.**

Q: **A las 8 estaré perfecta-** sonreía- **buenas noches.**

Quinn no dudó en caminar hacia la tienda de campaña tras despedirse del profesor. Algo que hizo sin saber por qué. Sólo deseaba encontrarse con Rachel dormida, tranquila, pero intuía que no iba a ser así.

Apenas abrió la pequeña cortina que hacia de puerta, descubrió a la morena sentada, de espaldas a la entrada y con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas.

Q: **Creo que ésta noche voy a dormir como un bebé**- espetó tratando de no molestar demasiado a la morena, pero Rachel ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar por qué.

Q: **Rachel… ¿estás bien?-** preguntó al ver que la chica no alzaba la cabeza. Solo la movió con un gesto negativo, tratando de hacerle entender que no lo estaba.- **¿qué sucede Rachel?-** preguntó acercándose a la chica.

R: **Me quiero morir Quinn**- murmuró dejando escapar algunos sollozos.

La rubia se sorprendió al descubrir el quebranto en la voz de Rachel y terminó por tirar con suavidad de su hombro, incitándola a que le mirase.

Quinn se había acostumbrado a vivir con un nudo en su garganta, se había acostumbrado a tener que mantener sus sentimientos bien guardados, a no mostrar ningún tipo de preocupación por nadie y menos aún por ella, pero ver como caían las lágrimas por sus mejillas, hizo que ese nudo se trasladase directamente hacia su corazón, sintiendo como empezaba a quebrarse lentamente.

Q: **¿Qué ocurre ****Rachel?, ¿por qué lloras?-** preguntó dulcemente.

No respondió. Con un rápido gesto se abalanzó sobre Quinn, abrazándola con fuerza, hundiendo el rostro sobre el pecho de la chica, dejando escapar algunos sollozos más.

Q**: Rachel…tranquilízate**- espetó sin ser capaz de apartar a la morena de entre sus brazos.

Sus manos ya comenzaban a acariciar el pelo de la chica, tratando de transmitirle paz, tranquilidad, una serenidad que necesitaba para conseguir dejar de llorar.

R**: Quinn…no…no me quiere, le he…le he pe****rdido**…-balbuceaba sin deshacer el abrazo.

Q: **¿Hablas de Finn?...¿por qué dices eso?.**

R: **Le he escrito…le he escrito varias veces y ni siquiera se digna a contestarme, no quiere saber nada de mi, no me ha perdonado…**

Q: **Hey…hey…-**interrumpió- **calma Rachel…¿c****ómo dices que no te quiere?.**

R: **Porque no me contesta**…

Q: **Eso no es excusa Rachel…vamos está de vacaciones, apuesto a que estará haciendo algo y ni siquiera ha leído los mensajes.**

R: **¿Tú crees?-** preguntó alzando la vista.

Q: **Seguro-** respondía tratando de sonreír- **no te agobies Rachel, Finn está loco por ti…lo sé, no tienes que preocuparte ahora de eso, sólo espera a que os veáis y ya lo habláis…**

R**: Pero…no…no sé si él me va a perdonar lo que le dije, Kurt…Kurt me dice que no le habla de mí.**

Q**: Finn no es mu****y dado a expresar sus sentimientos con nadie…cálmate, ¿ok?-** volvía a sonreír al tiempo que sin dudarlo, comenzó a eliminar los restos de lágrimas que inundaban las mejillas de la morena.

R: **¿Y qué pasa con Mel?**

Q: **¿Con Mel?...¿que pasa con Mel?.**

R: **Ella…el****la va a intentar acercase a Finn, que quiere conquistarlo.**

Quinn se sorprendía.

Q: **¿Qué dices?...¿cómo sabes eso?.**

R: **Me lo ha dicho…y créeme Quinn, me he controlado por ti, por no fastidiar la venganza pero te juro que me han entrado ganas de gritarle…**

Q: **Para…para…¿Mel te ha dicho eso antes?...¿cuando estabais hablando?.**

R: **Sí….primero, primero me empezó a hablar de nosotras, de que nos veía muy enamoradas y esas cosas…y luego me habló de Finn.**

Quinn escuchaba con atención el relato de la morena, explicándole todo lo que había sucedido minutos antes, cuando Mel y ella mantenían aquella conversación, mientras ella iba recreando la escena.

Q: **¿Le has escrito a Finn delante de ella?.**

R: **Eh…no, le escribí varios minutos antes de que ella se sentase a mi lado****.**

Q: **No me lo puedo creer**- interrumpió- **esa chica es una lista…lo ha hecho queriendo.**

R: **¿Qué?...¿de…de qué hablas Quinn?-** preguntó tratando de calmar los sollozos que aún le interrumpían al hablar.

Q**: Mel ha visto que le has escrito a Finn, yo la estaba v****iendo…estaba merodeando detrás de ti y vi que miró algo…ahora lo entiendo, seguro que te ha visto escribirle y por eso te ha dicho eso, para ver como reaccionas.**

R: **Pero…¿por qué?...¿qué sentido tiene eso?.**

Q: **Rachel, si se supone que tú y yo somos pareja,**** ¿por qué le ibas a estar escribiendo a Finn?.**

La morena comenzó a entender todo. Era cierto, Melanie se sentó a su lado cuando aún tenía aquél mensaje visible en la pantalla de su móvil y comenzó a cuestionarla sobre su relación con Quinn y luego con Finn.

R: **Pero…pero ella me ha dicho que va a ir a por él…¿por qué me hace eso?.**

Q: **Porque intuye o empieza a sospechar que lo nuestro no es verdad, quizás Dave le haya confesado que le mintió o…que se yo, pero está claro que ha querido ponerte a prueba y casi ****consigue lo que quería.**

R: **Maldita, ¿cómo me va a decir eso solo porque sospeche?.**

Q: **No creo que haya querido hacerte daño Rachel, pero si sospecha es lógico que quiera probarnos…**

R: **Pues te juro que cuando ha empezado a hablarme de nosotras, de que le da****ba envidia y esas cosas, he sentido remordimientos pero…ahora…**

Q: **¿Qué te ha dicho exactamente?-** sentía curiosidad.

R: **Pues que nos veía muy bien…que se emocionó al vernos en el mirador**- Rachel hablaba sin mirar a Quinn. La morena aún continuaba eliminando las lagrimas de sus ojos y secando sus mejillas con la manga de su pijama.

Q: **¿Se emocionó?.**

R: **Sí, dice que la imagen que dimos ahí arriba fue de película y que ojala ella algún día pueda vivir algo así.**

Q: **Vaya…es curioso- **espetó al tiempo que comenzaba a desvestirse para colocarse el pijama ella también.

R: **¿Qué es curioso?-** preguntó alzando por primera vez la vista.

Q: **Pues que diga eso justo del único momento en el que no estábamos disimulando**- sonreía.

R: **Es cierto…yo ni siquiera me di cuenta que nos**** miraban y no pensé en nada.**

Q: **Yo tampoco…sólo pensaba en no mirar al acantilado**- comentó divertida- **y también pensé en lo poco que me ibas a proteger tú si me caía desde ese mirador.**

R**: Pues te protegería con mi cuerpo**- respondió contagiándose de la sonrisa.

Q: **Ya…con tu cuerpo**…

R: **Hey…¿tienes algo contra mi cuerpo?.**

Q: **En absoluto, sólo que eres más pequeña que yo y poco me ibas a proteger.**

R: **No importa eso, yo te protegería con todo mi cuerpo y mi alma, lo que supone un plus importante.**

Q: **Vaya…**-se sorprendió- **eso suena importante.**

Quinn ya se dejaba caer sobre su saco de dormir tras haberse colocado el pijama ante la curiosa mirada de Rachel, que parecía haber olvidado un poco el malestar que sentía.

R: **Eres importante**- respondió con total y absoluta firmeza-**no dudes de que te protegería con todo lo que fuese posible.**

Quinn volvía a mirar a Rachel. Aquella última frase de la chica no hizo más que provocar como una gran bocanada de aire llenaba sus pulmones y dejaba escapar un sonoro suspiro, sin ser capaz de controlarlo.

R**: Mi móvil**- exclamó rompiendo el juego de miradas que mantenían las dos- **se ha iluminado.**

Q: **Puede que sea Finn**- espetó un tanto desilusionada.

R: **Es él… ¿puedes…puedes leer el mensaje?-** preguntó entregándole el móvil.

Q**: ¿Yo?**

R: **Sí ****tú, yo…yo no sé si soy capaz de leerlo ahora mismo, léelo tú…si es algo malo no me digas nada y si es bueno…si es bueno sí, pero…**

Q: **Dame-** le arrebató el teléfono de las manos tratando de evitar alargar más la tensión.

**-Acabo de llegar al hotel y ahora voy a prepararme para cenar, ya hablamos mañana. Finn-**

R: **¿Y bien?-** cuestionó al ver que Quinn leía el mensaje.

Q: **Acabo de llegar al hotel y ahora voy a prepararme para cenar, ya hablamos mañana. Te quiero. Finn**

R: **¿Me quiere?.**

Q**: Ajam…ouch****…mierda, creo que ****no lo guardé**- se excusó.

Evidentemente lo hizo queriendo. Quinn había añadido un "te quiero" que Finn no se había dignado a escribir, solo para tranquilizar a la morena y la única excusa para que no viese que era mentira, fue eliminar el mensaje antes de ser guardado.

R: **¿Se borró?-** preguntó tomando el móvil entre sus manos, dispuesta a encontrar aquél mensaje.

Q: **No…no lo sé-** mintió- **creo que me confundí de tecla, pero da igual…ya sabes que sí, que te quiere aunque esté enfadado.**

R: **Es verdad…da igual…lo i****mportante es eso…¿verdad?-** sonreía emocionada.

Q: **Claro, eso es lo único que importa**- respondió volviendo a retomar su lugar sobre el saco de dormir- **bueno qué…¿dormimos un rato o no?, creo que mañana nos esperan unos perfectos caballos para ir de ruta.**

R: **Sí si…claro, vamos a dormir**- respondía acomodándose ella también en su lado mientras observaba ilusionada el móvil.

Q**: Apaga la luz…y el móvil también**- se quejó.

Algo que Rachel no dudó en hacer con rapidez.

R: **Hey Quinn-** susurró en plena oscuridad.

Q: **S****í…**

R: **Tenemos que pensar algo para vengarnos de Mel también.**

Q**: Ok…buenas noches Rachel.**

R: **Buenas noches mi chica**.

Suficiente para acabar el día y comenzar el sueño con una sonrisa, pensó Quinn que no tardó en conciliarlo. Rachel lo tuvo más complicado, pero tras aquél agotador día tampoco necesito demasiado hasta quedar completa y profundamente dormida.

Un sueño que fue interrumpido 3 horas más tarde, cuando una intensa y urgente necesidad la hizo despertar.

Todo en el exterior estaba en silencio, completamente solitario. La noche inundaba el campamento, con su pertinente oscuridad sólo destruida por las luces que guiaban hacia las cabañas de servicios, su principal objetivo tras despertarse.

Lo dudó tras asomarse por la cortina. Quinn permanecía profundamente dormida y Rachel tramaba la forma de salir de la carpa y llegar hasta los servicios a la mayor brevedad posible, pero le resultaba imposible poner un pie en el exterior y llegar hasta allí a solas.

Lo reconocía, le daba terror.

Q: **Mmmm.**

Un leve murmullo proveniente de la rubia la distrajo. Quizás estuviese despertando y podría acompañarla hasta allí.

Rachel se apartó de la salida y regresó a su lado, encendiendo la linterna que hacia las veces de lámpara, para saber si Quinn estaba o no dispuesta a despertarse.

Pero lo que descubrió al encender la luz, fue algo completamente distinto a lo que esperaba.

Quinn permanecía sobre uno de sus costados, dándole la espalda y con el saco de dormir hecho un rollo entre sus brazos y piernas, abrazándolo con fuerzas.

R: **Quinn….-**susurró tratando de no molestar demasiado, pero la respuesta que esperaba volvía a sorprenderla.

Quinn, en vez de despertar, comenzó una serie de suspiros, que casi podían asociarse a leves gemidos, al tiempo que sus caderas dejaban entrever algún suave movimiento.

Q: **Mmmmm.**

Volvía a murmurar ésta vez con más fuerza. Rachel se quedó completamente hipnotizada observando el breve movimiento de la rubia, para sorprenderse aún más cuando ésta, sin previo aviso, se giraba sobre sí misma y quedaba boca arriba, dejando a un lado el saco de dormir que había estado abrazando. El gesto provocó que la camiseta de su pijama quedase por encima de su obligo, dejando a simple vista parte de la barriga y las braguitas que llevaba bajo los pantalones del pijama.

La respiración de la chica aumentaba, al mismo ritmo que lo hacía Rachel. Su pulso se contagiaba con el movimiento de la barriga de Quinn, que conseguía mostrar los huesos de su cadera con cada una de aquellas exhalaciones que se convertían en gemidos.

Estaba soñando y no cualquier cosa. Rachel lo supo cuando un leve "vamos" se escapó de los dormidos labios de la rubia.

Y a punto estuvo de hacerle caso.

Rachel, más allá de sorprenderse, se veía cada vez más hipnotizada por el comportamiento de Quinn en aquél interesante sueño que debía estar viviendo y por un momento quiso poder contemplarlo hasta el final, esperando curiosa la reacción de Quinn ante lo que se suponía que estaba disfrutando, pero debía cortarlo.

Su necesidad se hacía más latente y buscaba un último intento para lograr despertarla y que le acompañase.

R: **Quinn-** volvía susurrar ésta vez con un poco más de intensidad. La suficiente para que la rubia hiciese un extraño movimiento y terminase despertando, completamente confundida.

Q**: ¿Qué**** ocurre?-** preguntó sin ser apenas consciente de nada y descubrir a Rachel a su lado, mirándola.

R: **Necesito un favor Quinn**…-acertó a responder.

Le fue complicado mantener la compostura al sentir la extraña mirada de Quinn.

Q: **¿Qué te pasa?...¿que horas es?****.-** volvía a preguntar reincorporándose un tanto y tomando mejor posición.

R: **Son las 3, pero necesito ir al servicio…**

Q: **¿Y por qué no vas?.**

R: **Me da miedo ir sola-** confesó- **Quinn, no te habría despertado si no fuese urgente, te juro que no aguanto más.**

Q: **Pero… ¿Qué te pasa?.**

R: **Me hago pis…no puedo aguantar más, acompáñame por favor-** suplicaba.

Quinn se llevó las manos a la cara, completamente incrédula por lo que le pedía Rachel.

Q: **¿Te da miedo?.**

R: **Sí…vamos Quinn, por favor…acompáñame**- insistió mostrando síntomas de urgencia.

Q: **Está bien**- balbuceo con los ojos entrecerrados- **vamos…pero rápido, no quiero desvelarme**.

R: **Ok…vamos.**

No lo dudó. La morena salió en completo silencio de la tienda de campaña y Quinn la siguió.

El silencio que inundaba el lugar y la oscuridad del bosque alrededor de ellas impactaba demasiado, tanto que Quinn comenzó a comprender el miedo que sentía Rachel para caminar por allí a aquella hora, ella tampoco lo habría hecho a solas.

Apenas les separaba unos 100 mts de las cabañas dónde se encontraban los servicios y no tardaron en recorrerlos, con Rachel dando pequeños saltos debido a su urgente necesidad y Quinn completamente adormilada, siguiendo sus pasos y tratando de recomponer que había sucedido en su cuerpo y mente hasta llegar a ese instante.

Q: **¿Cómo te da miedo venir ahora y no por la mañana, cuando aun no ha salido el sol?-** preguntó al entrar en la cabaña.

R: **Por la mañana hay más gente fuera, de hecho hay varios chicos de mantenimiento y algunas limpiadoras, no e****s como ahora- **se excusaba.

Q: **Pues venga…entra de una vez y volvamos, quiero seguir durmiendo**- se quejó.

Algo que terminó por hacer sonreír a la morena. Sabía que el sueño de Quinn antes de despertar debía ser muy bueno y escucharla decir eso, solo le hacia corroborar lo que ya sabía.

R: **Ahora salgo**- espetó introduciéndose en una de las cabinas.

Quinn optó por imitarla y se coló en el interior de otra. No tenía la misma necesidad de la morena, pero podría aprovechar y evitar que pudiera surgirle a lo largo de la noche.

Acción que sirvió para que empezase a ser consciente de lo que había estado sucediendo en su cuerpo durante el sueño y que la hizo comenzar a preocuparse.

Las imágenes que habían rondado por su mente mientras permanecía dormida, comenzaban a aparecer en aquél instante en el que descubría que algo sucedía en su zona íntima, dónde algo aún seguía palpitando e inundando su ropa interior.

Unas imágenes que no terminaba de creer y que comenzaron a crearle una gran preocupación. No entendía el cómo ni el por qué, pero Rachel había aparecido en ese estúpido sueño y no quería ni imaginar que la morena se hubiese percatado de ello.

Q: **Joder Quinn**- susurró de forma inaudible- **un sueño erótico con Berry, ¿estás loca?-** se lamentó mientras volvía a recomponer su ropa**.- ¿Y si te ha escuchado?... ¿y si has dicho su nombre?...Oh dios mio, ¿cómo salgo ahí ahora?-** se preguntaba tras ser consciente de todo lo que había soñado y de que Rachel estaba despierta cuándo eso sucedió.

Vergüenza, temor…no sabía explicar lo que sentía al estar a punto de abrir la puerta y salir de aquella cabina, dispuesta a encontrarse de nuevo con la mirada de Rachel, lo que no sabía es que la morena permanecía completamente petrificada en el interior de su baño.

Creía haber olvidado incluso como respirar tras descubrir lo que jamás pensó que podría descubrir en su cuerpo.

Sus braguitas no mentían y pudo comprobarlo tras acabar con aquella necesidad que la hizo llegar al servicio.

La humedad inundaba su centro, había dejado su huella sobre las oscuras braguitas que vestía y sintió morir al ser consciente del motivo de aquella reacción.

R: **¡Oh…dios…!-**susurró- **¿Qué diablos hice?****.**


	18. Bigfoot

Capitulo 17.

Bigfoot

Q: **Respira Quinn, solo tienes que salir ahí y no pensar en nada, ¿ok?...-**un breve suspiro y la rubia salía hacia la zona externa de los servicios.

Rachel aún permanecía en el interior de uno de aquellos habitáculos y Quinn lo agradeció tras recordar cuales habían sido los motivos que le habían llevado a ese punto de excitación. Sin dudarlo, abrió uno de los grifos y comenzó a refrescar su rostro, tratando de aliviar el sofoco que poco a poco iba invadiendo su cuerpo.

Un calor que aumentó en el instante en el que Rachel abría la puerta y aparecía tras ella, con una extraña mirada y tratando de evitar dirigirla directamente hacia los ojos de la rubia.

La morena se veía inmersa en una intensa lucha interior. Comprobar que su cuerpo había reaccionado de aquella manera con solo haber observado un par de minutos a Quinn durmiendo, era algo que le provocaba una vergüenza infinita, tanto que estaba segura de que la rubia iba a percatarse por completo de aquello.

R: **Te…te vas a desvelar**-espetó con nerviosismo.

Q**: ¿Por?-** preguntó un tanto confundida.

R**: Si sigues echándote agua en la cara, te vas a despertar tanto que no vas a volver a dormir**- explicó al tiempo que ella misma introducía sus manos bajo uno de los grifos.

Quinn detuvo su incesante lavado de cara.

Q: **Tengo el sueño fácil…me dormiré igual**- respondió.

R: **Ok…¿nos vamos?.**

No respondió. Quinn secó sus manos y asintió. Rachel se adelantó a la rubia y caminó hacia la salida. Estaba completamente segura de que Quinn se había dado cuenta de su estado de excitación. La forma extraña en que la miraba y la tensión que se había creado sin motivos aparentes, era más que suficiente para creer que así había sucedido, sin embargo Rachel, no era consciente que los nervios y la intranquilidad de Quinn, se debían a las escenas de ese sueño erótico que recién acababa de vivir y que tenía a Rachel como una de las protagonistas.

Apenas consiguió bajar uno de los escalones que separaban a la cabaña del sendero, cuando Rachel dio un paso atrás, completamente asustada y obligando a Quinn a retroceder hacia el interior de los servicios.

Q: **¿Qué haces Rachel?.**

R: **Quinn…¡mierda…mierda!**- exclamó- **¡ahí afuera hay alguien…hay algo!.**

Q: **¿Qué dices?-** preguntó confundida.

R: **Te lo juro**- se escondió tras la puerta- **he visto algo moverse muy rápido, alguien nos está esperando Quinn.**

Q**: No digas tonterías Rachel, son las 3 de la madrugada, ¿quién va a haber ahí?-** cuestionó incrédula al tiempo que daba un paso hacia la puerta.

R**: Hay alguien Quinn-** se removía inquieta.

Q: **Shhh**…-la interrumpió. Quinn ya se asomaba con cuidado al exterior, tratando de averiguar que era aquello que había hecho retroceder a la morena, pero allí fuera no había nada ni nadie.- **Rachel…aquí no hay…**

No terminó la frase. Varios golpes se dejaron oír desde el lado derecho de la cabaña y Quinn retrocedió rápidamente, volviendo a introducirse en los servicios.

R**: ¿Qué ha sido eso?-** preguntó asustada.

Q**: Ni idea…**

R: **Quinn… ¿quién es?...¿que es eso?, te juro que se ha movido muy rápido.**

Q**: ¿Será alguna limpiadora?-** cuestionó tratando de convencerse a si misma mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta.

R**: ¿Una limpiadora a las 3 de la madrugada?, lo dudo.**

Q: **O un chico de mantenimiento…**

R: **Quinn, no hay nadie despierto ahí afuera, tú lo has comprobado al venir hasta aquí.**

De nuevo los golpes se hicieron presentes, asustando aún más a Rachel y desconcertando por completo a Quinn, que no tenía ni idea de lo que podía ser.

R**: Dios mio Quinn, ¿qué diablos es eso?.**

Q: **No lo sé, pero tenemos que descubrirlo, ya-** espetó volviéndose hacia la puerta.

La rubia no dudó y volvía a abrir la puerta con lentitud, tratando de observar el exterior sin tener que exponerse demasiado.

Esta vez, los golpes sonaron con más fuerza, acompañados con un bramido que erizó la piel de las dos chicas.

R: **¿Qué es eso?-** preguntó aterrorizada al tiempo que se pegaba a la espalda de Quinn, tratando de encontrar algún tipo protección.

Q: **Parece un animal-** respondió mientras seguía inmersa en la búsqueda de aquél inesperado visitante que las tenia encerradas en los servicios a las 3 de la madrugada.

R: ¿**Un Bigfoot?...**

Q: **¿Qué?-** la miró completamente sorprendida.

R: **¿Y si es un bigfoot?, todo el mundo habla de ellos y si lo hacen es por algo…**

Q**: Rachel, ¿estás loca?...¿que va a ser eso un bigfoot?.**

R**: Pues si lo dicen las leyendas es por algo.**

Q: **No digas tonterías, que va a ser un bigfoot, será algún animal…un pavo salvaje o un castor…**

R: **¿Los pavos y los castores hacen ese ruido?**- preguntaba enfadada-**porque ha sonado a bestia, a monstruo, no a un pájaro.**

Q**: Rachel…vamos a tranquilizarnos, ¿ok?.**

R: **A mi me da igual dormir aquí**- respondió tras oír un nuevo bramido desde el exterior y algunos golpes más.

Q: **Vamos allá**- tomó valor tras ignorar la idea de la morena.

Quinn volvía a abrir de nuevo la puerta y daba un paso hacia el exterior, lanzando una exhaustiva mirada hacia la derecha, lugar de dónde parecía proceder el ruido. Rachel, tras ver como la rubia avanzaba, optó por seguir sus pasos, sujetándose con fuerzas a la cintura de la chica.

R: **Tengo miedo Quinn**- susurró

Q: **Si sigues pellizcándome así, es probable que sea yo quien te ataque**.

R: **Me da igual lo que digas, no pienso soltarme, no voy a dejar que un bigfoot me secuestre**.

Q: **¿Te secuestre?...anda, deja de imaginar cosas y vamos…vamos hacia la tienda.**

Quinn caminaba lentamente, buscando algún indicio de movimiento, pero el inoportuno visitante parecía no querer mostrarse ante ellas.

R: **Vamos…camina más deprisa**- murmuró- **quiero llegar ya.**

Q**: Rachel**- se detuvo- **deja de clavarme las uñas, me vas a hacer daño…**

R: **No te estoy clavando las uñas solo intento….oh dios…¡Quinn mira eso!.**

La morena se giró e hizo que Quinn también lo hiciera.

Justo en el lateral de la cabaña, el movimiento se hizo más latente y el ruido de unos pasos dejó paralizada a ambas, que esperaban impacientes descubrir que era aquella sombra que ya se vislumbraba entre los arbustos.

Q: **Oh…oh…**

R: **¿Es un alce?**

Q: **Eso parece…**

R**: ¿Qué hace un alce por aquí?...en verano.**

Q**: No lo sé Rachel, pero tenemos que marcharnos de aquí…ya**- la rubia comenzó caminar de espaldas, sin apartar la mirada del animal que no parecía haber visto a las chicas.

R: **Son peligrosos- **murmuró realizando el mismo gesto que Quinn- **mira los cuernos que tiene Quinn, si nos golpea con eso nos mata.**

Q: **Por eso… será mejor que nos marchemos y procura que no se dé cuenta**.

R**: Si…vamos…vamos lento, sin hacer ruido**.

Q**: No se ha dado cuenta…no nos ha vist… ¡awwww!**

R: **Quinn ¿qué haces?**- preguntó asustada al tiempo que descubría a la rubia sentada en el suelo, tratando de asimilar la inoportuna caída que acababa de sufrir por culpa de un pequeño tronco dispuesto en el sendero y que no vio al caminar de espaldas.

Q: **Me he caído**- se quejó.

R: **¡Oh…mierda Quinn…vamos, corre!**- gritó al descubrir como el alce las descubrió y fijaba la mirada sobre ellas.

Q: **Ayúdame-** le pidió.

Rachel tiró de la rubia y consiguió alzarla. El alce comenzó a restregar sus patas sobre la tierra, dejando entrever que el ataque no iba a tardar en producirse y ninguna de las dos lo pensó.

La carrera se produjo a una velocidad endiablada entre las carpas, cogidas de la mano y sin detenerse a mirar al animal, que al contrario de lo que ambas pensaban, no se había movido del lugar.

Q: **¡Corre Rachel, corre!**- susurraba segundos antes de llegar a la tienda de la morena.- **¡vamos…vamos entra!.**

La morena se lanzó literalmente hacia el interior de la carpa y a continuación fue Quinn quien se introdujo en ella, cerrando rápidamente la cortina.

R**: ¡Oh dios Quinn, Oh dios…! ¿y si viene?...si ataca a la tienda no vamos a librarnos, nos va a hacer daño.**

Q: **No creo que lo haga, no…no creo… ¿no?-** trató de convencerse.

R: **Quinn, eso es un animal salvaje…ima…imagínate que empieza a embestir contra las demás carpas…va a ser una catástrofe.**

Quinn se descomponía. Su mente comenzaba a imaginar como el animal destrozaba el campamento al completo, incluida la tienda dónde ellas se encontraban. Iba a ser un caos y no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados.

R: **Ese animal seguro que está buscándonos y no parará hasta encontrarnos, da igual la carpa que se cruce en su camino.**

Q: **No…no…creo…¿no?.**

R: **Quinn tengo miedo**- Rachel terminó abalanzándose sobre la rubia, abrazando y consiguiendo que ésta perdiese el equilibrio.

Q: **Cuidado Rachel, vamos a dejar caer la tienda nosotras**- espetó tras chocar contra una de las lonas laterales.

R: **Me da igual…no quiero morir sola**- mantenía el abrazo.

Quinn había caído contra uno de los laterales y permanecía recostada sobre aquella zona del colchón, con Rachel sobre ella, abrazándola mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de la chica.

Q: **¡Rachel…me vas a ahogar!.**

R: **Quinn no te quejes y abrázame, si ese bicho viene a por nosotras, moriremos juntas.**

Q: **Rachel…por favor**- no pudo evitar cambiar su actitud. La situación era tensa pero la reacción de la morena consiguió provocar una sonrisa en la rubia, que a duras penas podía moverse tras el intenso abrazo al que se veía sometida.-**déjame que compruebe y sabremos si vamos a morir a manos del alce o no, ¿ok?.**

R: **¿Vas a salir?-** preguntó enfrentándose a la mirada de la chica.

Q: **Si me dejas…**

Fue fugaz. Quizás apenas duró un segundo, pero algo sucedió en aquél instante entre las dos. Rachel mantenía el abrazo al tiempo que interrogaba a Quinn, pero aquella breve conversación hizo que ambas quedaran frente a frente, con Rachel sobre Quinn y Quinn, sin ser consciente, apartando los flequillos de la morena que no le permitían ver con claridad.

Q: **Todo bien…-**susurró.

R**: Sí-** respondió de igual manera.

Aquel simple gesto y la sonrisa que mostraba Quinn, consiguieron poner más nerviosa a Rachel, que con dificultad, fue separándose de la chica, permitiéndole que pudiese reincorporarse y solucionar aquella aventura con el alce.

Quinn lo hizo. Tras liberarse del peso de la chica y sin dejar de lanzarle miradas, abrió lentamente la cremallera de la puerta de la tienda y se asomó con lentitud, tratando de no llamar demasiado la atención.

En el exterior, la calma lo inundaba todo. No había rastro alguno del alce y todos sus compañeros parecían dormir en calma, ajenos a lo que acababan de vivir las dos en aquella extraña y sorpresiva visita a los servicios.

R: **¿Dónde está Quinn?-** acertó a preguntar.

Había algo que no le permitía pensar con claridad. Rachel, cambió el miedo y la ansiedad que sentía por culpa del animal, por una extraña sensación que conseguía que su corazón bombease con tal fuerza y rapidez, que podía oírlo si permanecían en silencio, todo por culpa de aquél estúpido y simple gesto de Quinn con su flequillo y que le hizo recordar que antes de toda aquella odisea, se había percatado de su estado de excitación sólo por haber contemplado a la chica dormir durante varios minutos.

Q. **No está…se ha ido**- espetó regresando al interior de la estancia y cerrando de nuevo la cremallera- **el bigfoot no nos ha seguido-** bromeó- **se ve que no tiene hambre**.

La sonrisa de Quinn se esfumó por completo al descubrir el gesto que Rachel mantenía en su rostro.

La morena había ido retrasando su posición hasta quedar sentada en su lugar, dónde había estado durmiendo esa noche y mantenía una extraña mirada hacia la rubia, un tanto avergonzada.

Q: **¿Te pasa algo?...solo estaba bromeando**- espetó tratando de entender el comportamiento de la morena.

R: **Sí…ya lo sé.**

Q: **¿Entonces que te pasa?-** cuestionó acercándose un poco.

R: **No…nada**- se removió inquieta- **será mejor que volvamos a dormir si todo está bien, ¿no crees?.**

Q: **Eh…claro**- respondió confusa. Sabía que algo le sucedía, lo sabía porque sus ojos evitaban mirarla en todo momento.

R: **Bien…vamos…vamos a dormir**- murmuró al tiempo que se recostaba sobre el colchón, dispuesta a ocupar su zona y acabar con aquel bombardeo de imágenes que se agolpaban en su mente y que todas tenia relación con los movimientos sugerentes de Quinn mientras dormía y aquel ultimo gesto sobre su flequillo.

Q**: Esta bien**- terminó aceptando mientras ocupaba el lado opuesto**- buenas noches.**

R: **Buenas noches Quinn-** respondió dándole la espalda.

La rubia no entendía absolutamente nada. No sabía si Rachel realmente seguía asustada o le había sucedido algo más. Había cambiado su actitud en cuestión de segundos y terminó confundiéndola hasta tal punto que ni siquiera podía conciliar el sueño.

Un sueño que la puso más nerviosa aún. Quinn comenzó a recordar que es lo que había soñado justo antes de que la morena la despertarse y la sensación de sofoco volvía a aparecer en su cuerpo.

Una escena; Ella misma sentada en su rincón favorito de aquel bosque mientras a lo lejos, en el lago, Dave y Mel hacían el amor, como si no existiera nadie más en aquel lugar, como si nadie pudiera verlos excepto ella, que no comprendía por qué sí podía verlos y no los demás. Hasta que de pronto, alguien la abrazó por la espalda y unas manos comenzaban a rodear su cintura, unas manos que regalaban caricias a su cuerpo prácticamente desnudo. No era consciente de por qué estaba así y cuando vuelve a buscar a Dave y Mel, ya no están, no son ellos los que están haciendo el amor sobre del lago, como si pudiesen sobrevolar sobre el agua. Eran ella y Rachel.

Su respiración aumentaba hasta cotas insospechadas, podía sentir que sus suspiros eran los que movían las hojas de los árboles y no apartaba la mirada de su cuerpo junto al de la morena en el lago.

Las manos que acariciaban sus caderas no detenían el juego, subían y bajaban, dejando suaves y enloquecedores roces sobre su piel. Tras un leve movimiento, descubría las piernas de la persona que estaba tras ella, dos piernas que se cruzaban sobre su cintura y que muestran dos altas botas de cuero. Tenía la necesidad imperiosa de saber quien era la dueña de aquellas dos manos que estaban acariciándola, pero una fuerza no le permitía girarse. La frustración se mezclaba con el intenso deseo que comenzaba a inundar su cuerpo y una voz, un susurro se colaba por uno de sus oídos, inundando su mente, sonando con un eco que terminaba provocando una estampida de mariposas a su alrededor.

_**Cool…Ohio…girl.**_

Para su sorpresa, recordar el sueño la volvió a llevar a él, dejándola completamente dormida cuando Rachel apenas conseguía llegar a su numero 60 de la cuenta regresiva en la que ya estaba inmersa y que también la dejó completa y profundamente dormida.

1, 2, 3…4 horas pasaron hasta que el movimiento de la tienda y varias risotadas sacaron a la rubia de su sueño.

D: **¡Vamos Quinn….despierta de una vez!-** Dave se encargaba de despertar a los más perezosos de la forma más divertida que podía, a puro grito.

El sol ya había salido aquella mañana y la claridad en la carpa terminó por despertar a Quinn, que completamente malhumorada buscaba la reacción de Rachel tras aquel despertador particular que tenían en el campamento.

Pero la morena no estaba a su lado. Su pijama permanecía perfectamente doblado sobre su saco de dormir y supuso que, como el día anterior, Rachel se las había ingeniado para salir a ducharse antes que nadie.

Y no se equivocó.

Quinn salía de la carpa con su toalla y la ropa, dispuesta a dirigirse hacia las duchas cuando se encontró con Mel, que estaba esperándola mientras hablaba con Dave.

El campamento ya comenzaba a tomar vida por las idas y venidas de los chicos, los cafés que comenzaban a circular en pequeños termos y una gran caja de rosquillas que Dave repartía a cada uno, cortesía del profesor Miller.

M: **¿Dónde está Rachel?-** preguntó al ver que la morena no aparecía por ningún lado.

Q**: Ni idea, debe haberse levantado más temprano**- respondía aun con los ojos entrecerrados.

D: **Vamos primita….despierta que mira que buen día hace**- espetó acercándose a ambas con la caja de rosquillas- **vamos…coged una.**

Q: **Luego…antes voy a ducharme.**

M: **Yo también…**

Q: **Por cierto Dave, el próximo día que me despiertes a así…te juro que no respondo de mis actos.**

D: **Uhh…¿mal humor?...eso es porque no te has enterado de lo que ha sucedido en el campamento ésta noche.**

M: **¿Qué ha sucedido?.**

D: **Al parecer, un alce se ha escapado de la reserva que hay cerca de Northbrooks y ha estado merodeando por aquí.**

Quinn se sorprendió. Por un momento, al despertar, incluso había llegado a pensar que todo lo vivido por Rachel y ella la noche anterior, había sido uno de los tantos sueños que tuvo, pero el comentario de Dave le hizo ver que fue real, que la aventura fue cierta.

M: **¿Un alce?...pero eso es peligroso**.

Q: **¿Lo han capturado?-** preguntó preocupada.

D**: Sí, ya lo han llevado hasta su zona…¿te imaginas que nos lo encontramos por aquí**?- sonreía divertido.

Sí, me lo imagino, pensó Quinn que consiguió relajarse por fin, aunque como era de esperar, esa relajación duró poco en su cuerpo.

El tiempo que transcurrió desde que Mel la invitó a que la acompañara a las duchas y se encontrasen con Rachel antes de llegar a la cabaña.

La morena aparecía por uno de los senderos junto a Miller, con unas enormes botas de montar y una sonrisa que ocupaba casi la totalidad de su rostro. Mel se sorprendió al verla llegar, pero Quinn literalmente se quedó petrificada.

Rachel caminaba directa a ellas, si apartar la mirada sobre Quinn.

R: **Buenos días**- espetó sonriente antes de llegar a donde estaban situadas.

M: **¿De donde vienes?-** preguntó al verla aparecer con las botas.

R**: De ayudar a Miller con los caballos**- respondió completamente emocionada.

M: **Guau….yo también quiero.**

R: **Pues venga…no tardéis y vestiros…que están listos**.

Rachel no detenía su paso. Tras alcanzar el lugar exacto dónde Mel y Quinn se habían detenido para hablar con ella, ésta sorteó a Mel y se dirigió hacia la rubia, que esperaba varios pasos más atrás.

Quinn no lo vio venir. Simplemente se quedó quieta, sosteniendo su ropa y la toalla entre las manos y preguntándose si lo que acababa de suceder fue real o no.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Mel lo confirmó.

Rachel se acercó a la rubia y tras regalarle un buenos días acompañado de una no menos espectacular sonrisa, terminó entregándole un dulce beso en la mejilla y un guiño de ojos a continuación que terminó por desconcertarla aún más.

R: **No tardes, quiero que conozcas a Patrick**- espetó sonriente al tiempo que se alejaba y seguía su camino, tras los pasos de Miller.

Quinn no acertó a responder. Toda su cordura quedó anulada con aquel gesto de la morena y fue Mel, quien la incitó a que siguiesen su recorrido hasta las duchas, sacándola de aquel breve shock en el que se hallaba.

Media hora más tarde, ambas junto a Dave y el resto de chicos del campamento, seguían los pasos de Miller hasta llegar a una de las cuadras, dónde una decena de caballos esperaban impacientes, con algunos de sus cuidadores preparándolos a conciencia y Rachel, completamente embelesada y acariciando a uno de ellos.

A Quinn le fascinó encontrarse con la morena junto a aquél enorme y espectacular caballo blanco, tanto que no pudo evitar sacar el móvil de un pequeño bolso que colgaba de su cintura y terminó por tomar una instantánea de la chica, sin que fuera consciente de ello.

Q: **Hey… ¿qué haces con éste príncipe?-** se acercó sin apartar la vista del caballo.

R: **Es Patrick…-**respondió sonriente- **va a ser nuestro príncipe…**

Q: **¿Nuestro?.**

R**: Sí…a menos que no quieras montar conmigo.**

El profesor ya comenzaba a explicar como iban a realizar la ruta, a lomos de aquellos encantadores caballos.

No había suficiente para todos y debían compartir algunos, montado por parejas.

Los animales, perfectamente domados y preparados para tal menester, esperaban con tranquilidad el reparto, pero Rachel ya se había adelantado y tras ayudar al profesor en los preparativos y compartir algunos minutos con los cuidadores, consiguió que aquél espectacular ejemplar fuese el elegido para llevarlas de ruta por una zona del bosque.

Q: **¿Tú sabes montar?.**

R: **Ajam…te recuerdo que soy hija única y adoptada, tenía suficientes recursos para conseguir que mis padres me llevasen donde quisiera-** sonreía divertida.

Q: **Vaya…entonces si acepto ir contigo…yo sola no me atrevo**.

R: **¿No has montado nunca?.**

Q**: No…y el año pasado no tuvimos ésta actividad, así que…va a ser mi primera vez.**

R**: Bien…pues…prometo que será inolvidable.**

Volvía a hacerlo. Rachel conseguía que Quinn se quedase bloqueada por segunda vez aquella mañana.

La morena estaba radiante, completamente distinta a la última imagen que tuvo de ella antes de volver a dormir tras la odisea del alce.

Rachel parecía incomoda en aquella situación y ahora, aparecía como si hubiese vivido la mejor de las experiencias, como si algo extraordinario hubiese sucedido mientras ella dormía.

Casi 15 minutos más tarde y tras recibir todas las explicaciones de los cuidadores de los caballos y Miller, cada uno procedía a montar sobre el caballo adjudicado.

Rachel invitaba a Quinn a que fuese la primera en subir, ayudada por uno de los chicos que sujetaban las riendas del caballo.

Q: **No me vayas a dejar sola ¿eh?...me da miedo**- se excusó justo antes de colocar el pie sobre el estribo y conseguir montarse en el animal.- **no…no sueltes las riendas por favor**- suplicó al chico al ver como el caballo se movía un tanto inquieto.

-**Tranquila, Patrick es el mejor, no hará nada-** espetó uno de los cuidadores, tranquilizando a la rubia.

R: **Tranquila Quinn, ya subo**- informó la morena que tras prepararse, conseguía subir también a lomos del animal y colocándose detrás de la rubia, dejándola a ella con las mejores vistas para el paseo.

Q: **¿Por qué te has puesto detrás?-** preguntó inquieta.

R: **Porque vas a llevar tú las riendas**- respondía acomodándose.

Q: **No…no Rachel…yo no sé.**

R: **Tranquila…a ver…atiéndeme**.

Rachel se posicionó y tras acoplar sus pies en los estribos, tomó las riendas del caballo, pasando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Quinn, que por un instante volvía a recordar el dichoso sueño de la noche anterior, dónde alguien, supuestamente Rachel, acariciaba su cintura de aquella forma y mostraba unas botas como las que Rachel llevaba en aquél instante.

R: **Mira…tienes que sujetarlas así…con firmeza**- Rachel hablaba apoyando su mandíbula sobre el hombro de la rubia**- si hay que girar a la derecha…no tienes más que tirar un poco de aquí…ves-** la morena tensó un poco las riendas y obligo a que el caballo se moviera hacia ese lado- **si es para la izquierda, pues haces lo mismo.**

Quinn no perdía detalle de las manos de Rachel y la reacción inmediata del caballo.

R: **Los caballos son como las personas, si tú estás tranquila, él lo estará…solo hay que ser pacientes y tratarlos con dulzura, ¿entiendes?.**

Q: **Ajam…**

R: **Bien…por los pies no te preocupes, yo me encargo de los estribos, ¿ok?.**

Q: **Ok…**

R: **Ok…pues toma las riendas**- la invitó.

Q: **Pero…¿tú vas a soltarlas?.**

R: **Claro…**

Q: **No…no…yo las tomo pero tú no las sueltes aún…deja que me acostumbre**.

R: **Ok…vamos…tómalas.**

Quinn deslizó sus manos sobre las riendas y terminó tomando el lugar que Rachel ocupaba, mientras la morena, cambiaba de posición y colocaba sus manos sobre las de Quinn, permitiéndole que ella tuviese las riendas pero con la tranquilidad de saber que la morena podía manejar cualquier inconveniente que surgiera desde ese lugar.

R: **¿Estás cómoda?-** preguntó antes de comenzar a caminar.

Q: **Un poco nerviosa…pero bien**- respondía lanzando una leve mirada hacia atrás.

R: **Bueno…pues tranquilízate…estoy aquí**- susurró.

Q: **Estás de muy buen humor ésta mañana…**

R: **He dormido bien**- respondió sonriente. Aunque lo que realmente había conseguido ponerla de buen humor fue un mensaje de Kurt, en el que le explicaba que Finn había estado hablando de ella durante toda la noche y parecía que el chico estaba por la labor de acabar con aquella estúpida discusión que les mantenía alejados.

Q: **Eso es bueno…¿te has enterado que han encontrado el alce?.**

R: **Sí, ésta mañana me lo dijo Miller.**

Q: **¿Has vuelto a ducharte sola?...¿no te daba miedo?.**

Rachel dejaba escapar una pequeña carcajada.

R: **Un poco…pero necesitaba ducharme…tenía mucho calor.**

El tono utilizado por la morena sorprendió a Quinn, que de nuevo volvía a recordar el sueño vivido y aquél susurro que estuvo acompañándole durante toda la noche.

R: **Oye…¿crees que he convencido a Mel tras darte los buenos días con un beso?.-** preguntó divertida.

Q: **¿Lo has hecho por eso?...oh dios, cómo no me he dado cuenta antes-** murmuró.

R: **Bueno…no he encontrado una mejor excusa para poder saludarte de esa forma, me gusta dar los buenos días con besos.**

Q: **¿Y por qué no los das?...no necesitas excusas como esas, solo es un saludo.**

R: **¿No te molesta?.**

Q: **Para nada…esas cosas hacen que cambien mi mal humor de despertar.**

R: **Lo tendré en cuenta…**

-**Bien chicos…¿vamos?-** Miller llamaba la atención del grupo, dispuesto a comenzar aquella emocionante ruta a caballo.

R: **¿Estás lista?.**

Q: **Más que nunca….**

R: **Allá vamos**


	19. Galletas y dulces

Capitulo 18

Galletas y dulces.

Por suerte la hierba que se acumulaba en aquella zona le servía de perfecto cojín.

Quinn trataba de acomodarse junto al árbol, dispuesta a seguir con su dibujo del imponente roble que había elegido como modelo.

La mañana fue especial. La ruta a caballo por el margen del lago había sido una experiencia inolvidable y más aún con la compañía de Rachel, que había conseguido que por primera vez montase a caballo y fuese ella quien guiase al animal, disfrutando como una niña pequeña podría disfrutar con cualquier juego.

Un paseo que terminó con un agradable picnic en la zona este del bosque, justo en el lado opuesto del lago a donde se encontraba el campamento.

En aquél instante, tras casi 3 horas después de haber regresado al campamento, los alumnos ya se disponían a disfrutar de la hora de dibujo que el profesor Miller exigía que llevasen a cabo durante la estancia en el lugar.

El contrapunto a todas aquellas aventuras, lo ponían las intensas agujetas que comenzaban a abordar el cuerpo de la rubia.

Montar a caballo era fantástico, pero las consecuencias para alguien que no lo había hecho en su vida, venían envueltas en aquellos dolores que se apoderaron de sus piernas, glúteos y caderas.

Sólo la hierba del lugar permitía un confortable asiento para poder continuar con su proyecto.

Rachel, por su lado, permanecía en la zona de acampada, junto a varios compañeros más y al profesor, del que obtenía los consejos adecuados para poder empezar a dibujar nada más y nada menos que una panorámica del lago.

Algo que según Miller, era sencillo para ellos pero que Rachel seguía viendo como una autentica locura, de hecho, comenzó a echar de menos las uvas y las manzanas que había dejado en Lima, formando parte de aquel primer bodegón que tuvo que realizar.

La calma en el bosque era perfecta para aquella actividad y Quinn disfrutaba con ello.

Su Ipod volvía a ofrecerle parte de la inspiración que necesitaba, aunque no demasiada teniendo en cuenta el lugar dónde se encontraba. La armonía, la tranquilidad de estar a solas en mitad de aquel bosquecillo era perfecto para ella, excepto cuando algo la interrumpía.

Como por ejemplo Dave y Melanie.

La pareja caminaba de la mano y con la guitarra de Dave en uno de sus hombros. Ambos parecían ausentes, sin percatarse de la presencia de la rubia bajo aquél árbol.

Quinn observó la escena y se puso en alerta. Que ambos chicos caminasen por allí tomados de la mano, no era un buen síntoma. Algo estaba sucediendo y el plan podría verse destruido si no hacía nada por evitarlo.

Tenia que hablar con Rachel para buscar la formula de evitar que los dos estuvieran a solas. No dudó en cerrar su bloc y regresar al campamento, dispuesta a planear alguna estrategia con la morena.

Rachel permanecía absorta, sentada en una silla mientras observaba su propio dibujo, varios metros más allá. Trataba de sacar algún parecido a la realidad, pero no terminaba por conseguirlo.

Q: **Rachel-** exclamó cuando apenas estuvo a unos metros de la chica.

R: **Hey… Quinn…mira… ¿tú crees que eso parece el lago?-** señalaba hacia el dibujo que permanecía apoyado sobre una mesa.

Q: **Eh….-**Quinn miró extrañada el dibujo- **solo veo manchas**- espetó.

R: **Puedo decir que es abstracto…¿crees que lo aceptaran?-** preguntó completamente seria.

Q: **Creo que no Rachel…eso ni siquiera no parece nada.**

R: **Gracias por deprimirme…echo de menos las uvas.**

Q: **Déjate de uvas y escúchame, tenemos que hacer algo**- Quinn tomaba asiento junto a la morena.

R: **¿Qué pasa?.**

Q: **He visto a Dave y a Mel juntos, de la mano…**

R**: ¿Dónde?.**

Q: **Por el bosque, es probable que vayan al lago…tenemos que hacer algo, creo que éstos dos andan….demasiado acaramelados.**

R: **¿Si?…¿se estarán riendo ellos de nosotras?**

Q: **No lo sé, pero por eso mismo tenemos que interrumpirles, estoy segura de que si no están juntos, Dave está por intentarlo.**

R: **¿Y qué hacemos?...vamos ahí y les molestamos.**

Q: **No, eso será demasiado delatador.**

R: **¿Entonces?.**

Q: **No sé, tenemos que hacer lo posible porque regresen, que estén a solas no es bueno, suficiene es que duerman juntos.**

R: **Podemos llamarles por teléfono y decirles que se venga o…no sé.**

Q: **No nos van a hacer caso, al menos Dave…** **Ufff**- se lamentó- **no quiero perder esta guerra.**

R**: Pues no sé Quinn, si ese alce estuviera aun por aquí podríamos enviárselo-** sonrió tratando de animar a la chica- **o mandamos a los salvajes boyscouts.**

Q: **¿Boyscouts?-** repitió alzando la cabeza que mantenía entre sus manos- **ya está Rachel, tengo la solución.**

R: **¿Qué?...¿que se te ha ocurrido?.**

Q: **Vamos a ver a los boyscouts, tengo que hacer negocios con ellos.**

R: **¿Qué?**

Quinn no dudó en levantarse ante la atónita mirada de la morena.

Q**: Vamos…acompáñame, tengo una idea genial.**

R: **¿Quieres ir al campamento de esos salvajes?.**

Q: **Sí…así que venga, no tenemos tiempo que perder.**

R: **Pero…espera Quinn, ¿qué vamos a hacer?.**

Q: **Tú sígueme…**-le ordenó tras dejar su propio bloc de dibujo junto al de la morena, encima de la mesa que había estado utilizando.

R**: Está bien…yo te acompaño, pero no me acerco a ellos…me dan miedo.**

Q: **Mmmm…un segundo**-se detuvo- **mejor ve a la carpa y trae mi mochila, la que está con mi ropa de baño, yo mientras voy a buscar a esos salvajes.**

R: **¿Para qué quieres la mochila?.**

Q. **Ahora lo verás, tú saca la ropa y tráela vacía, espérame en los servicios…¿ok?.**

R: **Ok…-**respondió confusa.

Realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que pretendía la rubia y tras ver como desaparecía por el camino que llegaba hasta el campamento norte, optó por recoger su material de dibujo y el de Quinn y llevarlo hasta la tienda de campaña, dónde tras acatar las órdenes de la chica, terminó de vaciar la mochila y trasladarse hacia los servicios, esperando impaciente la llegada.

Quinn ya se adentraba en el campamento de los boyscouts.

Q: **Hey…tú…vosotros vendéis galletas, ¿verdad?.**

**-¿Quién eres?-** la niña no respondió a la pregunta de Quinn. Las normas para aquellos boyscouts eran primordiales y no hablar con extraños era una de ellas.

Q: **Soy Quinn Fabray y he venido a comprar galletas.**

-**Yo no tengo galletas, tienes que pedírselas a nuestro monitor o… un momento, ¿tú eres amiga** **de la ladrona?.**

Q: **Sí…por eso he venido, quiero más galletas.**

-**Espera aquí, voy a llamar a Charlie.**

Q**: ¿Quién es Charlie?.**

No necesitó respuesta. Charlie aparecía rápido y veloz tras descubrir a Quinn cerca de la chica y no dudó en interrogarla. Era el mismo chico que el día anterior amenazaba a la morena con uno de aquellos globos.

-**Eh tú, ¿qué buscas?-** preguntó amenazador.

Q: **Tranquilo soldado, ¿tú eres Charlie?.**

-**Sí y no me gusta hablar con extraños.**

Q: **Perfecto, es lo que debes hacer, pero yo he venido a hacer negocios contigo.**

**-¿Negocios?...habla.**

Q: **Quiero galletas…una caja.**

La postura de Quinn frente al chico era de completa y absoluta seguridad, jugando un papel que parecía divertirle.

**-¿Traes el dinero?.**

Quinn sacó de su bolsillo un billete de 10 dólares y se lo mostró.

-**Bien…Melissa, ve a por una caja de galletas y tráelas**.

La chica obedeció sin dudarlo y corrió hacia la primera de las cabañas que se distribuían en aquella zona.

Q: **Quiero algo más.**

**-¿El qué?.**

Q: **Globos…**

-**Nosotros no vendemos globos.**

Q: **Lo sé, pero sé que tú tienes y yo estoy dispuesta a comprarlos…**

**-¿Para qué los quieres?.**

Q**: Eso son cosas mías, dime…¿Cuántos globos me das por 5 dólares?.**

-**5-**

Q**: Já…mínimo 15.**

-**10-**

Q**: Ok…trato hecho…una caja de galletas y 10 globos.**

El chico accedió y sin dudarlo, se acercó también hacia la cabaña, donde minutos antes se había colado la pequeña. Apenas unos segundos más tarde, regresaba portando una caja de galletas y una pequeña bolsa con los globos.

-**Dame el dinero-**

Quinn entregó el billete al chico, tratando de mantener la compostura y mostrarse seria.

Q: **Espero que haya 10 globos y no me estés engañando**- espetó al tomar la bolsa.

-**No, hay 11 globos…te regalo uno, porque me caes bien-** respondió esbozando una traviesa sonrisa.

Q: **Bien…ahora regresa con tu monitor y no vuelvas a hablar con desconocidos, ¿entendido soldado?**

El chico ni se despidió. Guardó su billete y volvía a correr hacia las cabañas, dónde parecían que estaban el resto de chicos de aquél campamento.

Quinn regresaba hacia el suyo, feliz no sólo por haber conseguido su objetivo y la forma en la que lo hizo, sino porque además llevaba una caja de galletas, las preferidas de Rachel, y le provocaba una incontrolable sensación de bienestar.

R: **¿Por qué has tardado tanto?.**

Q**: Estaba haciendo negocios. **

Rachel ya esperaba en el interior de los servicios, con la mochila de la rubia dispuesta para lo que fuera que estuviese preparando.

R**:¿Has comprado galletas?.**

Q: **Sí…son para ti**- espetó sonriente.

R**: Gracias… ¿y qué se debe esto?,¿ vamos a atacar a Dave y Mel con galletas?**

Q: **No, lo vamos a hacer con esto**- respondía sacando la pequeña bolsa llena de globos de su bolsillo.

R**: ¿Globos?...**

Q: **Prepárate Berry, nos vamos a divertir.**

Rachel se lamentó y no dejó de hacerlo durante todo el trayecto desde los servicios hasta la orilla del lago, dónde Dave y Mel hablaban tranquilamente.

R: **¿De verdad que vamos a hacer esto?-** preguntó dejando la mochila repleta de globos llenos de agua en el suelo.

Q: **Shhh…no hables, tenemos que hacerlo sin que nos vean.**

Quinn ya se escondía tras uno de los enormes troncos de los árboles que rodeaban el bosque.

Dave y Mel aparecían a lo lejos, sentados de espaldas a ellas. Los chicos se mostraban tranquilos, con Dave tocando algunos acordes de guitarra mientras Mel lo escuchaba.

R: **No creo que esto esté bien Quinn, ¿vamos a lanzarles globos?**

Q**: ¿Conoces alguna forma de interrumpirlos mas divertida?**

R**: No, la verdad es que no…pero míralos, solo están hablando.**

En ese instante, Mel posó su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico, creando una estampa digna de enamorados.

Q: **¿Tú crees?...te recuerdo que esa chica está dispuesta a conquistar a Finn…-**la incitó- **¿te da pena?.**

Rachel se transformó. Fue recordarle ese hecho y su rostro cambió por completo. Ahora aquello se había convertido en una especie de venganza personal, algo que Quinn agradeció. Significaba que su plan si se iba a llevar a cabo, la diversión estaba asegurada.

Q: **Vamos…tenemos que buscar un lugar más cercano y que no nos vean.**

R: **Allí-** señaló hacia un grupo de árboles que quedaban en el lugar perfecto para realizar los lanzamientos.

Q: **Ok…pero debemos buscar…mmm…mira eso-** señaló hacia uno de los laterales.

En el margen izquierdo se alzaba un pequeño montículo, uno metros entre la cima y el suelo eran suficientes para ofrecerle una mayor seguridad.

R: **Podemos lanzar los globos desde ésta zona y luego escondernos tras el monte…¿no crees?.**

Q**: Ok…yo me voy hacia la derecha y tú quédate por esta zona…cuando los lances, corre hasta la parte trasera, ¿ok?.**

R: **Ok…¿cuántos cojo?.**

Q: **Los que quieras…**-abrió la mochila.

R: **Me temo que solo puedo con dos.**

Q**: Da igual…tú lanza los que puedas, la cuestión es mojarlos y conseguir que se vayan.**

Rachel asintió y tras coger dos de los globos, abandonó la posición para colocarse en el lugar acordado con Quinn.

Las miradas entre ellas se volvían más y más cómplices a cada segundo. Una señal de Quinn le hizo indicar que todo estaba listo para comenzar el ataque y Rachel esperó la orden para lanzar los globos.

Debían estar sincronizadas, era esencial para provocar el desconcierto en el objetivo y que no descubriesen a ninguna de las dos, dándole tiempo a que pudieran esconderse.

Q: **3….2…1…**

La cuenta atrás de Quinn surtió efecto y una lluvia de globos cayeron de golpe sobre Mel y Dave, provocando varios sustos y el desconcierto que esperaban tanto Rachel como Quinn, que tras lanzarlos, no dudaron en rodear el montículo y encontrarse en la parte trasera.

Para su suerte, un corte en la pared de la pequeña montaña otorgaba un cobijo inesperado a ambas, que no dudaron en adentrarse en la pequeña apertura.

R: **No me lo puedo creer, le he dado de lleno a Mel**- espetaba entre carcajadas mientras Quinn trataba de silenciar su risa.

Q: **Yo creo que le he dado a Dave, ha sido genial**- espetaba completamente emocionada.

R: **Sí…ha sido divertido, dios…los hemos empapado**.

Q: **Shhh…no grites, nos van a escuchar.**

R: **Nos van a matar cuando se enteren.**

Q: **Tu calla, no hables mucho no sea que nos escuchen.**

Era imposible, excepto cuando escucharon los gritos de Dave.

El chico ya se esmeraba en averiguar quien había sido el culpable de aquello y no dudó en buscar al tiempo que lanzaba improperios.

Q**: Shhh….nos están buscando**- trató de mantener la calma de la morena.

R**: Deja que vea dónde están**- espetó asomándose hacia el exterior, buscando el lugar dónde se encontraban los chicos.- **oh mierda…mierda…**

Q: **¿Qué pasa?.**

R**: Mel…viene hacia aquí, Dave está por el otro lado.**

Q: **No jodas….ven…vamos ven metete aquí**- tiró del brazo de la chica que volvía a asomarse con cuidado.

R**: Viene Quinn, viene derecha hacia aquí…¿qué vamos a decir?.**

Q**: No lo sé…calla…no hables.**

El crujir de las hojas y las ramas bajo los zapatos de Mel se hacían cada vez más cercanos.

R**: ¿Qué hacemos Quinn?-** susurró la morena al tiempo que se introducía en la zanja de la montaña.

Q**: Esconder la mochila, vamos…dámela**- la morena se desprendió de la mochila que aun contenía alguno de los globos y Quinn la coloco a los pies, perfectamente camuflada por ella.

R**: ¿Y ahora?...dios Quinn, está ahí al lado….-**volvía a susurrar acercándose lo más que podía a la rubia, evitando que ninguna parte de su cuerpo quedase visible fuera de la franja, algo que sólo conseguía si se abrazaba a la chica.

Q: **Sólo se me ocurre algo-** murmuró abrazando a la morena.

R: **¿Qué?.**

Q: **Si nos ve así…le decimos que estábamos…ya sabes, ella cree…**

R**: ¿Besándonos?.**

Q: **Es lo único que puede creer…si no, estamos….**

R: **Shhhh-** la silenció.

Melanie estaba a escasos metros de ambas, rodeando en aquel instante la montaña y a punto de descubrirlas.

No podían acercarse más la una a la otra, no había espacio entre ambas. Quedó patente cuando Quinn tocó la pared de la montaña con su cabeza y podía sentir la respiración de Rachel a escasos centímetros de su boca.

R**:¿Crees que se lo creerá…?**- susurró sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.

Q: **No podemos hacer otra cosa…o…¿sí?.**

Rachel sucumbió. No supo por qué, no supo cómo ni que era lo que le empujó a hacer lo que hizo, pero sus labios destruyeron el escaso espacio que los separaban de los de Quinn y terminó dejando un leve roce sobre ellos.

Un roce que terminó convirtiéndose en beso y que Quinn aceptó como si toda su vida hubiera estado esperando ese instante.

Se separaron, pero apenas duró un segundo, el suficiente para volverse a mirar a los ojos y permanecer frente a frente, buscando ese roce de nariz, recuperando de nuevo el beso, olvidándose de por qué estaban en aquella situación.

Un porqué que llego en forma de interrupción por parte de Melanie que no pudo más que exclamar un "Ups", al descubrirlas en el escondite.

R: **¿Mel?-** reaccionó tras escucharla.

Quinn aun permanecía ausente, tratando de asimilar lo que acaba de ocurrir.

M: **Lo siento chicas…no…no pretendía molestaros**.- se excusó.

R**: ¿Qué…qué haces aquí?-** preguntó tratando de recomponerse. Quinn parecía no tener palabras y ella debía seguir con el plan.

M**: Estoy…digo, estamos buscando a unos…a no sé…**

Q: **¿No sabes?-** reaccionó al fin saliendo del pequeño enclave que las mantenía ocultas.

M: **Alguien…nos lanzó globos de agua a Dave y a mi y…**

R: **¿Globos?.**

D: **Hey Mel…¿los has encontrado?-** el chico escuchaba la conversación y se acercaba por la trasera de la montaña.

M**: No Dave…**-respondió- **son…son…bueno…**

No terminó la frase. El chico ya llegaba al lugar y se sorprendía al encontrarse con Quinn y Rachel.

D: **¿Habéis sido vosotras?.**

Q: **¿Qué?...¿que dices Dave?**

M: **No Dave, ellas no han sido…**

R: **¿Os han lanzado globos de agua?.**

D**: Sí…¿qué hacéis aquí?.**

Q: **Seguro que han sido los boyscouts…a Rachel también le lanzaron uno ayer, ¿verdad?.**

La morena asintió sin apartar la vista de Dave.

El chico parecía confuso, no terminaba de creer lo que estaba sucediendo y no comprendía qué motivo les había hecho llegar hasta allí a ambas.

D**: ¿Qué hacéis aquí?-** volvía a cuestionar.

M: **Vamos Dave**- interrumpió la chica- **vamos en busca de esos mocosos…- **Mel tiró del brazo del chico, apartándolo de la zona y dispuesta a seguir con el rastreo de los culpables de aquel desastre.

Rachel respiraba al ver como ambos volvían a alejarse y todo parecía haber salido a la perfección. No las habían descubierto y Mel, ahora sí, estaba completamente convencida de la relación que mantenían ambas.

Pero la morena no fue consciente de lo que sucedió hasta que recapacitó y recordó que se acababa de besar con Quinn y que ésta permanecía a sus espaldas.

No tenía ni idea de la reacción que iba a tener y trató de alargar ese primer encuentro con sus ojos.

R: **Todo salió perfecto, ¿verdad?-** espetó al tiempo que sacaba la mochila del interior de la zanja y se la colocaba, todo ello sin mirar a Quinn en ningún momento.

Gesto que la rubia agradeció.

Permanecía apoyada sobre la pared, temblando. Y no lo hacía por la tensión con Dave y Mel, lo hacía al recordar el beso.

R: **¿Vamos?.**

Q: **No sé si puedo andar**- confesó.

Algo que terminó por hacer que Rachel mirara por primera vez a la rubia.

R**: ¿Qué ocurre?**

Quinn no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a sonreír al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza.

R**: ¿Qué ocurre Quinn?-** cuestionó nuevamente.

Q: **Rachel Berry**- alzo la mirada**- ¿me has besado?.-** preguntó con una divertida sonrisa.

Rachel no comprendía que sucedía. El tono que utilizaba Quinn era divertido, pero no terminaba de creer que Quinn podría bromear con aquello, de hecho pensó que se lo iba a recriminar.

R: **Tú también lo has hecho**- se excusó esquivando la mirada.

Quinn dejó escapar una nueva sonrisa, ésta vez acompañada por una pequeña carcajada.

R: **¿De qué te ríes?,** **te recuerdo que la idea fue tuya.**

Q: **Cierto…**

R**: ¿Entonces?...¿por qué te ríes?.**

Q: **Me parece divertido**- espetó saliendo al fin del escondite- **¿a ti no?.**

R: **¿Qué ves tan divertido?.**

Q**: Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray besándose en mitad de un bosque…apuesto a que hemos hecho realidad uno de los mayores sueños de Puck-** bromeó.

R: **Quinn Fabray, eres una imbécil-** le recriminó dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar.

Q: **¿Por qué?.**

R: **Te estás riendo de mis besos…no tiene gracia.**

Q: **No te equivoques**- seguía los pasos de la chica- **yo no me rio de tus besos, me rio de lo que acaba de suceder…es tan surrealista y…**

R: **¿Y qué?.**

Q: **Dulce.**

R: **¿Dulce?...-**se giró- **¿te ha parecido dulce?.**

Q: **¿A ti no?...**

R**: No sé, no lo he pensado.**

Q: **Vamos Rachel…te ha encantado…no lo niegues.**

R: **¿De qué hablas?-** volvía a caminar delante de la rubia.

Q: **Estás deseando volver a besarme-** bromeaba.

R: **¿Qué?...vamos Quinn, eso no te lo crees ni tú.**

Q: **Apuesto a que estás deseando abrazarme.**

R**: Deja de decir tonterías**.

Q: **Te lo voy a demostrar**- Quinn metió la mano en la mochila que portaba la morena y no dudó en sacar uno de los globos y para con un rápido movimiento, estrellárselo en la cabeza.

La morena se quedó paralizada, tratando de comprender que había sucedido.

R**: ¿Qué…qué diablos haces?-** espetó sorprendida.

Q**: ¿Y ahora qué?... ¿no quieres abrazarme?-** bromeó colocándose delante de la chica, con una traviesa sonrisa que terminó por hacer reaccionar a la morena.

R: **Quinn Fabray…¡estás muerta!**- exclamó.

Q: **Antes….tendrás que** **alcanzarme.**

Quinn comenzó una trepidante carrera a través del bosque, mientras Rachel reaccionaba de igual forma y comenzaba a perseguirla, pero su intento por alcanzarla se veía complicado.

R: **¡Quinn!... ¡para!.**

Q**: ¡Ni hablar Berry!**

R**: Quinn…las galletas**- Rachel se detenía mirando el interior de la mochila- **¡las galletas!**

La rubia comenzó a pausar su carrera al escuchar la llamada de Rachel y tras lanzar varias miradas y comprobar que se había detenido, no dudó en hacerlo ella también.

Q: **¿Qué pasa?-** preguntó desde una distancia providencial.

R: **Se han mojado…un globo se ha explotado y se han mojado**- se lamentaba como una verdadera actriz.

Tanto que Quinn terminó creyéndola y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Rachel mantenía la cabeza baja, sin apartar la vista del interior de la mochila pero conociendo en todo momento la posición exacta de Quinn.

Verla acercarse cumplió su objetivo.

Q: **¿Qué dices?... ¿se han mojado?-** preguntó un tanto confusa.

R: **Sí…-**balbuceó- **estaban justo debajo de los globos…y…mira**.

Picó. Quinn cayó por completo en la trampa de Rachel y no dudó en acercarse lo suficiente para echar un vistazo dentro de la mochila, dispuesta a ver como había quedado la caja de galletas que con tanta ilusión había comprado.

Lo que jamás esperó fue lo que sucedió en los siguientes segundos, cuando Rachel, con una rapidez inusual, sacó uno de los globos y se lo estrelló de frente, justo en el pecho, dejándola completamente sorprendida y tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

R**: ¡Cazada!-** exclamó con una sonora carcajada.

Q**: Oh…dios…¡Berry!-** gritó al tiempo que se abalanzaba contra la morena.

El forcejeo comenzó con un nuevo globo estrellado contra Quinn hasta que la rubia consiguió hacerse con la mochila y derribar a Rachel, que terminó rodando por el suelo.

Q: **Te vas a enterar-** amenazó.

Quinn consiguió retenerla entre sus piernas mientras buscaba otro de los globos.

R: **No Quinn…basta, estamos llenándonos de tierra…basta-** suplicaba intentando escaparse. Algo que no logró conseguir**.- ¡Quinn por favor…estamos en paz!**.

Q. **No…tú me has lanzado dos y yo sólo uno, así que ahora estaremos en paz.**

R: **¡No por favor…no!-** se removía inquieta bajo las rodillas de la rubia, que a duras penas sacó el único globo que quedaba con vida en el interior de la mochila.

Q**:¿Estas preparada?-** sonrió traviesa dejando a un lado la mochila y alzando el globo sobre el rostro de Rachel.

R: ¡**No Quinn….no!-** gritaba mientras se removía y trataba de apartar a la rubia de encima, con defectuosos movimientos que apenas servían de nada.

Q: **Allá vamos**- espetó sujetando el globo con las dos manos y alzándolo, quedando justo encima de la cabeza de la morena.

Solo tuvo que estrujarlo levemente y el estallido se produjo, dejando caer todo el agua sobre Rachel.

R: **Quinn-** comenzó a toser- **¡me ahogo…me ahogo!**- espetó con apenas un hilo de voz.

El grueso del agua había caído directamente sobre la cara de la morena e irremediablemente, le había entrado por la nariz y la boca.

Q: **Pues respira**- bromeaba sin apartarse.

R**: Vamos Quinn…**-seguía tosiendo- **me estoy ahogando en serio**-trató de convencerla para que se apartase de ella, pero la rubia parecía divertirse y en vez de dejarla, optó por sujetarle los brazos y mantenerla sujeta al suelo, evitando que los movimientos fuesen tan bruscos.

Q: **A ver...inspira…expira…inspira…expira**- comenzó a dar indicaciones de forma divertida, consiguiendo que Rachel detuviera sus lamentos y comenzase a reír al ver que no surtía efecto en la rubia.

R**: ¿Me vas a dar clases de primeros auxilios?.**

Q: **Sólo te indico lo que debes hacer para sobrevivir a un globo de agua**- bromeó.

R: **Me estoy ahogando Fabray, ¿puedes hacer algo más a parte de reírte?-** volvía a toser.

Q: **Sólo sé cómo hacer la maniobra de Heimlich y el boca a boca**.- respondió sin ser consciente de a donde podría llevarle aquella respuesta.

R**: La maniobra de Heimlich es para quienes se atragantan con algo…yo me estoy ahogando con agua-**espetó.

Q: **Entonces sólo puedo…-** se detuvo.

R**: ¿Qué puedes Fabray?-** preguntó traviesa al ver cómo la chica había detenido por completo el juego.

Q: **Nada**.

R: **¿Nada?...yo pensaba que ibas a utilizar la excusa del boca a boca para volverme a besar…se ve que te gustó-** bromeó.

Q**: Eres tú la que me ha especificado que te ahogabas con agua…así que veo más interés por tu parte.**

R: **Me sigo ahogando-** espetó dejando algunos carraspeos más- **y no haces nada por ayudarme.**

Q**: ¿Me estás pidiendo que te bese?-** preguntó acercándose poco a poco.

R: **Te estoy pidiendo que me salves**.- sonreía.

Q: **Con un beso**- seguía acercándose hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de los labios de la morena.

R: **No lo harás**.

Q**: ¿Tan segura estás?.**

R: **No lo harás, eres Quinn Fabray y yo Rachel frustrada Berry, me odias…¿lo recuerdas?.**

Q: **¿Y que tiene eso que ver con salvarte la vida?...Soy un ser humano**- susurró.

Había cambiado. El gesto de Quinn cambió por completo y comenzó a mostrarse distinto, eliminado cualquier vestigio de humor y transformándose en una extraña mueca de decisión.

Rachel lo notó y automáticamente también cambió su estado. Estaba convencida de que Quinn se iba a apartar, que no iba a terminar haciendo aquello por mucho que tratase de ponerla a prueba, pero la rubia no dejaba de avanzar hacia sus labios, tanto que terminó por desenfocar su rostro y sus ojos ya se posaban sobre su boca.

R**: ¿Lo harás?.-**susurró

Lo hizo.

Quinn no iba a perder aquella batalla, ni esa ni ninguna.

Siempre se había caracterizado por tener la última palabra. Lo hizo al vengarse de ella tras la broma de Chelsea, lo hizo tras arrebatarle la pistola de agua en su jardín y devolverle el chorro de agua que había recibido ella misma, lo había estado haciendo durante todo ese tiempo, con la broma de Dave, con la mentira a Mel, con las clases de dibujo, con las galletas.

Quinn había tenido siempre la última palabra o gesto y ahora no iba a ser menos, aunque el motivo fuese besar a Rachel Berry.

La morena permaneció completamente inmovilizada mientras los labios de Quinn se posaban sobre los de ella, tratando de asimilar que realmente lo estaba haciendo y que todo era una broma.

Se tenía que convencer de ello pero le resultaba tremendamente complicado.

Fue dulce, sin apenas intensidad. Sólo un beso, un tierno y lento beso que consiguió elevarla del suelo, que la permitió liberarse de las manos de la rubia que mantenían sus brazos atrapados contra la tierra del suelo de aquél bosque.

Rachel se impulsó sin separar los labios de Quinn y consiguió reincorporarse hasta quedar sentada, con la rubia sobre sus piernas.

R**: Lo has hecho**- susurró tras separarse por primera vez de la chica.

Quinn sonrió. Dibujó una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que mordía levemente su labio inferior, siendo consciente de lo que había sucedido y sin apartar la mirada de la morena.

Q**: ¿Te he salvado?-** acertó a cuestionar.

R: **Supongo-** volvía a murmurar de forma casi imperceptible.

Q**: Perfecto**- interrumpió el silencio al tiempo que se apartaba de la chica y recuperaba la mochila- **me voy a duchar y a comer galletas….¿vienes?-** preguntó divertida tras ponerse en pie.

R**: Sí…voy**- respondió sin apartarle la mirada.

Q: **Pues venga….que llegamos tarde**- Quinn comenzó a alejarse, regresando hacia el sendero que llevaba hasta el campamento.

Rachel por su lado permaneció observándola, sin reaccionar para levantarse y comenzar a andar.

Q**: Vamos Berry**- exclamó**- te van a atacar los saltamontes, levántate ya**.- espetó divertida.

R: **Fuegos artificiales**…-susurró- **Finn tenía razón, besar a Quinn es cómo sentir fuegos artificiales en el estomago.**

Q**: ¡Rachel!... ¡vamos! ¡levántate!-** volvía a exclamar.

R: **Como si fuera tan sencillo, Fabray**- murmuró.


	20. Conversaciones y Princesas

Capitulo 19

Conversaciones y princesas

D**: Son imaginaciones tuyas.**

M: **Dave, te digo que Quinn y Rachel no han sido, estaban besándose y mira como han llegado, a ellas también les han atacado.**

D: **Que no, que te digo que han sido ellas…conozco a Quinn.**

M**: ¿Pero por qué iban a hacer algo así?... no seas paranoico Dave, ellas estaban allí, tratando de estar a solas y punto.**

La discusión entre los jóvenes se hacia cada vez más patente.

La cena aquella noche volvía a producirse alrededor de la fogata. La aparición de Rachel y Quinn en el campamento, completamente mojadas y cubiertas de tierra, les sirvió de excusa ante Dave y Melanie, a los que hicieron creer que los boyscouts también les habían atacado a ellas.

Nunca un desastre como aquél, le sirvió tanto.

La actitud de ambas sin embargo, era completamente distinta a lo que deberían ser dos inocentes chicas que habían sufrido dicho ataque.

Quinn y Rachel regresaban sonrientes, lanzándose miradas cómplices que nadie terminaba de entender, bromeando ante cualquier acción o comentario que se daba entre sus compañeros.

Algo que comenzó a confundir a Dave.

Que Mel estuviera convencida de que ambas estaban besándose, solo le perjudicaba. Su pequeña mentira con Mel estaba bien cubierta, al menos eso creía, pero si Quinn terminaba conquistando a Rachel, iba a perder la apuesta y por ende, una de sus guitarras, algo a lo que no estaba dispuesto.

M: **¿Pero por qué no me crees?...si están juntas, es lógico que busquen lugares para estar a solas.**

D: **No lo digo por eso…lo digo porque no me convence que sea así, estoy seguro de que han sido ellas.**

M**: Pues yo sé lo que vi y estaban besándose.**

D**: Ok…-** respondió tratando de zanjar la conversación.

-**A ver… ¿quiénes me ibais a ayudar a preparar la cena?**

Miller llamaba la atención del grupo al completo y varios de los chicos no tardaron en ofrecerse, entre ellos Mel, que terminó abandonando a Dave y Rachel que no dudó en reunirse con el profesor para dar comienzo a la primera cena vegetariana de la acampada, algo que fue idea suya.

La gran mayoría de los chicos comenzaron a preparar todo, algunos adecuaban las mesas, otros preparaban las bebidas y algunas como Quinn, se esmeraban en dejar la fogata a punto.

Dave no tardó en acompañar a la rubia en su tarea.

D: **¿Te has divertido?-** preguntó acercándose y colocando uno de los pequeños troncos que avivaban el fuego.

Q: **No sé de qué hablas**- respondió sin mirarle. Sí lo sabía.

Quinn conocía a Dave y sabía que el chico intuía que la jugarreta de los globos había sido idea de ella.

D**: Eres mayorcita para jugar con globos, ¿no crees?.**

Q**: No sé de que me hablas**- volvía a repetir.

D: **Vamos Quinn, ¿me vas a decir que estabas allí y no fuisteis vosotras las que nos lanzasteis los globos?.**

Q**: Pues no…no fuimos nosotras Dave**- respondió tratando de sonar convincente. Quinn evitaba mirar al chico en todo momento.

D**: Ya…es cierto, en realidad lo que estabais haciendo era estar a solas y aprovechar para besaros, ¿verdad?.**

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Quinn, que tras colocar la leña, tomaba asiento sobre uno de los troncos que servían como tal.

D: **¿Te crees que soy estúpido?...¿crees que no sé que después de lanzarnos los globos, habéis hecho creer a Mel que os besabais sólo para ganar la apuesta?.**

Q: **No te equivoques Dave, yo no he disimulado absolutamente nada.**

D: **¿Ah no?...ya, ahora resulta que sí, que a Rachel le gustan las chicas y les gustas tú…precisamente.**

Q**: Puede…**

D: **Quinn, no voy a caer en la trampa, la apuesta no es justa si ella también quiere engañarme.**

Q: **Rachel no sabe nada de la apuesta, así que no pienses cosas que no son.**

D: **¿Te piensas que voy a creer que ella se ha enamorado de ti?-** cuestionó señalando a la morena, que completamente ajena a todo, preparaba una enorme ensalada junto a los merenderos.

Q: **Me da igual lo que pienses Dave, hicimos una apuesta y si a Rachel le gusto, tú pierdes.**

D: **No si es mentira.**

Q**: Es tu palabra contra la de ella.**

D**: Está bien…le diré que ha ganado la apuesta, pero me niego a daros mi guitarra.**

Q**: Hey… hey…no, a ella no le vas a decir nada porque ella no sabe nada de la apuesta.**

D**: Es tu palabra contra la mía**- le respondió con sarcasmo- **yo me tengo que asegurar que eso es cierto y si no veo su reacción, no lo conseguiré.**

Q**: Hey-** amenazó- **Rachel no sabe nada y no puede saber nada…¿entiendes?, creía que esto era entre nosotros.**

D: **Quinn, aquí gana el más listo…y vosotras dos juntas no sois más listas que yo.**

Q: **Si le dices algo…no voy a tener más remedio que fastidiarte por completo lo poco que tienes con Mel**

Dave lanzó una confusa mirada hacia a la chica, tratando de averiguar a qué se refería con aquello, mientras, Melanie comenzaba su propio interrogatorio al otro extremo, justo dónde Rachel preparaba aquella ensalada.

M**: ¿Cuántos eran?**

R**: ¿Cuántos eran quienes?.**

M**: Los boyscouts, Dave y yo estuvimos rastreando todo el bosque y no vimos a ninguno.**

R: **Ah…pues no sé, tampoco los vimos bien, solo recibimos los globos…como vosotros.-**mintió.

M: **¿Puedo ayudarte?.**

R**: Sí…puedes trocear esas frutas.**

M: **Ok…-**se dispuso a seguir las ordenes de la chica- **de todas formas, fue raro…¿no?.**

R: **¿Qué es lo raro?.**

M**: Bueno, que justo estuvierais ahí vosotras…**

R: **¿Insinúas que hemos sido Quinn y yo?.**

M: **No…no, en absoluto…es Dave quien está empeñado en eso.**

R: **Bueno, pues que piense lo que quiera…**

M**: No sé, además…tampoco me cree cuando le he dicho que os vi besan… bueno que os vi-**trató de no alzar demasiado la voz.

Rachel lanzó varias mirabas a la chica, tratando de averiguar a qué venia todo aquél interrogatorio.

R**: ¿No te creía?...es raro…él sabe lo nuestro, de hecho te lo dijo a ti.**

M: **Sí, por eso me resulta raro…parece que últimamente todo lo que es…no es-** sonreía.

R: **No te entiendo, ¿ a qué te refieres?.**

M: **Bueno…ya sabes, las cosas cambian de un día para otro…fíjate que yo ayer estaba convencida de algo y hoy…hoy ya no.**

Rachel la miró completamente confundida. No entendía muy bien el mensaje cifrado que Melanie le estaba transmitiendo.

La chica solo podía estar convencida o no de algo, su relación con Quinn, pero después de lo que había sucedido aquella tarde, le resultaba extraño que no creyese por completo aquella relación.

R: **¿De que no estas convencida?.**

M: **De muchas cosas Rachel**- sonreía- **como por ejemplo de que Dave sea completamente gay**- susurró.

R: **¿Cómo?...¿y por qué no estás convencida?...¿te ha dicho algo?.**

M**: No ha hecho falta Rachel, es un chico y dormimos juntos.**

R**: ¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros?.**

Cuestionó confusa. Una confusión que también se adueñaba del rostro de Dave tras escuchar aquella sentencia de Quinn.

D: **¿Lo poco que hay entre Mel y yo?.**- preguntó al ver que Quinn permanecía en silencio.

Q**: Sí, lo poco que hay…si le dices algo a Rachel, te juro que Mel te va a odiar y hablo totalmente en serio**

Dave sonreía sorprendido.

D: **Vamos Quinn, ¿qué clase de mentira pretendes contarle para que me odie?.**

Q**: ¿Mentira?... ¿yo?...no te equivoques…no soy yo quien le va contando mentiras para que no se ponga celosa y para poder tenerla más cerca.**

D**: No sé de qué me hablas…**

Q: **Pues piénsalo…**

D: **Quinn, no tengo ni idea de lo que hablas, yo no he mentido a Mel en nada.**

Q**: Entonces la apuesta la he ganado yo, ¿no?...lo digo porque si no le has mentido, entonces si es cierto que Rachel y yo estamos juntas…**

Dave borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

D**: ¿Qué sabes tú de eso?.**

Quinn se levantó del asiento, dispuesta a reunirse con el resto y ayudar en la preparación de la cena.

Q: **Sé lo suficiente para hacer creer a Mel que eres un mentiroso compulsivo y que todo lo que has dicho ha sido por conseguir meterla en tu cama.**

D: **Quinn…ni se te ocurra decirle nada**- se mostró serio**- no ahora.**

Q: **Todo depende de ti…Rachel no sabe nada de la apuesta…¿por qué cambiar eso?**.-preguntó con sarcasmo.

No respondió. Dave se mantuvo en silencio al ser consciente de que su piadosa mentira podía costarle caro.

Quinn no lo dudó y regresaba con el resto de compañeros, sabiendo que todo empezaba a tomar un rumbo extraño, pero con la tranquilidad de saber que Dave no iba a decirle nada a Rachel sobre la apuesta, gracias a aquel error que cometió al mentir a la chica.

Muchas mentiras que comenzaban a preocupar demasiado a Rachel. Tanto que tras aquella conversación con Mel y gracias a la interrupción de Miller, decidió alejarse por completo de la chica y buscar otro tipo de conversación con el resto de compañeros.

Al fin y al cabo, aquello era una acampada de convivencia, para conocerse y aquellas reuniones alrededor de la fogata era la mejor de las opciones para ello.

Quinn observó los movimientos de Rachel. Tras verla ayudar en la cena, veía como la chica buscaba entablar conversación con los otros chicos y decidió darle su espacio.

Ella también lo necesitaba tras aquella pequeña disputa con Dave. La actitud de Rachel durante la cena había sido una buena opción para ella también, que trataba de esquivar cualquier acercamiento más, pero Melanie no estaba por labor de zanjar el asunto con tanta facilidad, ni Dave de quedarse con la duda acerca de la relación entre Rachel y Quinn.

M: **Hey…Quinn…¡espera**!

La rubia se detenía en mitad del sendero que llevaba hasta la cabaña de los servicios.

Q: **¿Qué ocurre?.**

M: **¿Vas a los servicios?.**

Q: **Ajam…**

M: **Te acompaño.**

Ni siquiera respondió. Quinn no le dio importancia alguna y permitió que la chica le acompañara a los servicios, mientras, Dave no dudaba en sentarse junto a la morena.

La cena casi había terminado pero la reunión seguía en torno a la fogata, con los acordes de la guitarra de Dave sonando de vez en cuando.

D**: Hey…estás muy callada, ¿te ocurre algo?.**

R: **No…solo escucho lo que dicen los demás**- respondió apática.

D: **Yo sé que algo te sucede…a mi no me engañas.**

Rachel se limitó a lanzarle una confusa mirada, tratando de entender que es lo que pretendía el chico.

D**: ¿Es por ese chico?...¿por Finn?.**

R**: ¿Qué?...no, ¿por qué dices eso?.**

D: **No sé, ayer hablabais de él y estabas un poco triste y hoy no paras de mirar el móvil y sigues igual.**

R**: No estoy triste, solo algo cansada…**

D: **Ya…Oye…¿y me puedes explicar que pasa entre vosotros?.**

R**: ¿Entre Finn y yo?.**

D**: Sí.**

R**: Somos amigos**- respondió con sinceridad.

D**: Pero habéis sido pareja, ¿no?.**

R**: Dave…¿a qué viene tanto interés en eso?.**

El chico sonrió. La realidad era que pretendía averiguar si los sentimientos de ella hacia Quinn eran ciertos o por el contrario, tal y como él creía, la chica estaba enamorada de Finn.

D: **Tengo miedo Rachel…ya sabes que Mel me vuelve loco.**

R**: ¿Y?.**

D**: Pues que ésta noche se ha pasado toda la noche hablándome de ese tal Finn, que si tiene que conocerlo mejor, que si va a intentar ser su amiga…ya sabes.**

Rachel se sorprendía.

Si aquello era cierto, Quinn no tenía razón cuando le dijo que la chica sólo pretendía ponerla a prueba, sino que quería de verdad tener algo con Finn y Rachel no estaba dispuesta a pasar por eso.

R**: ¿Y por qué habla ella de Finn?...si apenas le conoce.**

D: **Eso digo yo y eso es lo que me da miedo, no quiero hacer el imbécil aquí para que luego, cuando regresemos a Lima, vaya en busca de ese chico.**

R**: ¿Y qué pretendes que yo haga?-** preguntó de malas maneras.

La mismas malas formas con la que Quinn respondía a las preguntas de Melanie.

M**: No sé, pero le veo raro…**

Q**: Mel, Dave es raro…es especial.**

M**: No, no me refiero a eso Quinn, estoy segura de que algo esconde, no sé…a veces creo que parece que está interesado en probar…ya sabes.**

Q**: No…no sé.**

M: **Quinn, Dave se acerca mucho a mí y no precisamente como amigo, de hecho anoche juraría que estaba a punto de besarme, no creo que un chico gay haga eso.**

Quinn se maldecía.

Aquel acompañamiento a los servicios no fue sino para intentar sacarle algo más de información sobre Dave. Melanie trataba de convencerse y Quinn cada día tenía menos recursos para hacerlo.

Q: **Eso es porque no confía en t**i- espetó apartando la mirada.

Quinn ya se disponía a salir de la cabaña cuando la chica la detuvo.

M**: ¿Qué no confía en mi?...yo juraría que lo que pretende es intentar algo, quizás sienta curiosidad por estar con chicas.**

Q: **Dave ha estado con muchas chicas, créeme, ha tenido suficientes experiencias como para saber lo que le gusta o no.**

M: **Pues yo no lo tengo tan claro, cada día estoy menos convencida.**

Q**: Mel, si esperas que Dave se muestre tal y como es así, sin más…estás equivocada, su vida es un secreto continuo, no sabes lo que me costó a mi que me dijese que sus amigos…**

M: **¿Que sus amigos qué?**

Q: **Vamos Mel, ¿crees que va a KiteSurf sólo por pasárselo bien?...ahí ha encontrado a más chicos como él y se encuentra bien, sin tener que disimular continuamente.**

M**: ¿Son todos gays?-** preguntó sorprendida.

Quinn sonreía. Trataba de hacerle entender que aquello era una afirmación a su pregunta, pero le resultó complicado. Aun no entendía como era capaz de crear un mundo completamente falso sin siquiera planearlo.

De pronto, hizo gay a todos los chicos que compartían curso con Dave y Quinn comenzó creer que algo en su mente no iba bien, que no podía ser tan obsesiva con ese tema, provocado por aquella estúpida mentira que el chico creó sobre Rachel y ella misma sólo con la intención de acostarse con Mel.

Aquello comenzaba a tomar una magnitud mayor a lo que había imaginado y la imagen de Rachel, abatida por culpa de la discusión que tenía con Finn, apareció por su mente.

Rachel no se merecía pasarlo mal por aquel lio que habían creado entre los cuatros y el remordimiento y la culpabilidad comenzaron a apoderarse de su conciencia.

Q**: Mel, no creo que deba seguir hablando de esto, de verdad…si crees que Dave está intentando algo…no sé, tu allá…yo prefiero no meterme porque luego salgo yo mal parada**.

Quinn regresaba al camino tras abandonar la cabaña con Mel siguiendo sus pasos completamente frustrada por no haber sacado nada en claro, al contrario, ahora aumentaba su duda por culpa de aquellos supuestos amigos gays que Dave mantenía con absoluta discreción.

Quinn lo sabía.

Sabía que la chica no había conseguido su objetivo, pero sus pensamientos cambiaron radicalmente al acercarse a la fogata.

Dave permanecía sentado junto a Rachel, que con la cabeza completamente baja, parecía querer salir corriendo de allí.

Algo le sucedía y ver que mantenía el móvil entre sus manos le hizo comprender o creer que tenía que ver con Finn.

R**: Dave, Finn es un buen chico pero no tiene nada en común con Mel, dudo que le preste atención- **respondía apenada. Realmente lo estaba pasando mal.

Quería gritarle a Dave, dejarle claro que Finn sólo le pertenecía a ella pero no podía dejar mal a Quinn con aquella pesada broma de la que ya ninguno iba a salir bien parado.

No podía fallarle. Aquello había conseguido que ambas lograsen entenderse, que la amistad que tanto había anhelado, ahora existía entre ellas, por no contar con todo lo que había vivido durante aquellos tres días en el bosque.

La guerra de globos, las galletas, el mirador, el alce, las mariposas. Aquellas miles de mariposas que parecía que anidaban en su estomago al recordar el beso que aquella tarde se habían dado entre risas y juegos.

Un beso que conseguía erizar su piel sin su consentimiento.

La morena volvía a alzar la vista tras responderle al chico y ver como éste se mantenía en silencio. Esperaba alguna reacción pero lo único que encontró fue a Dave lanzando una mirada hacia el otro extremo de la fogata. Rachel se dejó guiar y buscó saber que era lo que tan ensimismado observaba.

Quinn.

La chica no apartaba la vista de ninguno de los dos y Rachel se estremeció al descubrir la intensa mirada de preocupación que le mostraba. Tanto que ni siquiera se percató de cuándo Quinn decidió levantarse y acudir hasta ellos.

Q: **Rachel…¿me acompañas?-** preguntó lanzando la mano para ayudarla a levantar.

La morena actuó por impulso y tomó la mano de la chica, dispuesta a seguir sus pasos.

Dave se limitó a volver a coger su guitarra y comenzar una ardua tarea de afinación de cuerdas que lo mantuvo distraído bastantes minutos más, tratando de no pensar demasiado.

R**. ¿Dónde vamos Quinn?-** preguntó curiosa al ver como la rubia se adentraba en el oscuro bosque, alejándose por completo de la fogata.

Q: **A relajarnos un rato.**

R: **¿Dónde?.**

Q: **Ahora lo veras.**

R: **Pero esto está muy oscuro…me da miedo.**

Q: **No me sueltes de la mano.**

Ni en sueños, pensó Rachel al introducirse en un estrecho sendero que discurría entre la arboleda y que se dirigía directamente hacia el lago.

No iba a soltar su mano ni aunque se lo pidiera de rodillas. Caminar de noche, por aquél bosque, después de la aventura que vivieron con el alce la noche anterior, después de saber que existen colonias de miles y miles de mariposas ancladas en algunos árboles e incluso los salvajes boyscouts con sus globos de agua, eran motivo suficiente para desconfiar de todo lo que le rodeaba, excepto de la mano de Quinn, que por otra parte, se aferraba a ella con fuerza, con determinación y seguridad.

Q: **¿Te ha estado molestando Dave?-** preguntó al notar el silencio de la chica.

R: **No…bueno…un poco sí.**

Q**: ¿Qué te ha dicho Rachel?.**

R: **Me ha preguntado por Finn, al parecer Mel no para de hablarle de él y bueno ya sabes…lo que me dijo anoche.**

Q: **No le hagas caso, ignóralo.**

R: **No es tan fácil…no sé si voy a poder soportar que sigan diciéndome que Mel va a intentar algo con Finn.**

Q: **Es mentira, sólo intentan ponerte a prueba.**

R**: ¿Ponerme a prueba?.**

Q: **Ya sabes que Mel leyó tu mensaje ayer y apuesto a que Dave está intentando averiguar si lo de nuestro beso de hoy es real o solo era ficticio.**

R**: Dave me estaba diciendo que Mel quiere algo con Finn, no le encuentro la lógica con lo que tú me dices.**

Q: **Yo sí, está claro Rachel…si tú reaccionas mal ante eso es porque sientes algo por Finn y lo nuestro sería mentira, por lo que iba a saber que los globos se los lanzamos nosotras sin duda.**

R**: ¿Le crees capaz de pensar todo eso?.**

Q: **Sin duda…al igual que Mel, a mi me ha estado diciendo que cada vez está mas segura de que Dave no es gay.**

R**: A mi también me lo ha dicho.**

Q: **Nos están poniendo a prueba, así que no te preocupes…**

R**: Uff… no sé si voy a poder seguir disimulando tanto Quinn, no estoy hecha para mentir así.**

Q**: Lo sé…por eso vamos a dejar de disimular.**

R**: ¿Qué?-** preguntó sin darse cuenta de que se habían detenido.

Q**: ¿Te gusta?-** ignoró la pregunta y giró sobre si misma, provocando que la morena lanzase una mirada hacia su alrededor.

R: **¿Qué hacemos aquí?-** preguntó al descubrir que frente a ella se podía observar el lago.

Q: **Bienvenida a mi rincón mágico-** sonreía.

R: **¿Es éste?-** preguntó curiosa- **vaya…**

Un pequeño claro justo a la orilla del lago, con dos inmensas secuoyas, daban cobijo y protegían un pequeño escalón formado en el suelo del bosque.

Q: **Ven…acércate aquí-** la invitó a que tomase de nuevo su mano y caminase tras ella hasta quedar en la misma orilla del lago, flanqueada por los dos majestuosos árboles.- **siéntate aquí.**

R: **Guau Quinn…esto es genial, se ve todo el lago y guau**- volvía a alzar la cabeza tratar de descubrir la altura de aquellos árboles, algo complicado debido a la oscuridad del lugar, solo iluminado por la enorme y blanca luna que se alzaba por el horizonte, frente a ellas.

Q: **¿Te gusta?.**

R**: Me encanta…ahora entiendo que sea mágico, es…es digno de ello.**

Q: **Bueno…hoy ha sido un buen día, no queda bien que acabe mal…¿no crees?-** espetó dibujando una dulce sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que tomaba asiento.

R**: Cierto**…- respondía sentándose a su lado- **¿Por qué has dicho lo de dejar de disimular?...¿quieres que acabemos con la mentira?.**

Q: **Quiero que estés bien y me temo que todo esto te está afectando.**

R: **¿Cómo?.**

Q: **Rachel… esto empezó siendo un juego, pero creo que nos estamos pasando, no hay más que mirarte para saber que no te gusta esto.**

R: **No es eso Quinn, es cierto que a veces pienso que lo estamos llevando demasiado lejos, pero a mi me compensa.**

Q: **¿Te compensa?-** preguntó confusa.

R**: Sí, quiero decir, si no hubiese sido por todos estos líos yo…tú…bueno, tú y yo no nos habríamos acercado tanto, no… no seríamos…amigas-** balbuceó.

Quinn se lamentó.

Q**: Rachel, no quiero que esto siga así…me da igual perder la apuest…la broma**- recapacitó- **me da igual que Dave se acueste con Mel y piensen que somos pareja, realmente ahora sólo me preocupas tú y que puedas…estar bien estos días que nos quedan aquí.**

R: **¿Quieres que aclaremos todo con ellos?.**

Q: **Como tú creas oportuno. Si quieres que le digamos que todo ha sido una broma se lo decimos…**

R: **¿Tú quieres?.**

Q: **Yo prefiero ignorarlo, olvidarnos de todo y disfrutar, disfrutar de esto.**

R: **¿Seguirás siendo mi amiga?.**

Quinn esbozó una sonrisa de tranquilidad, alegrándose por seguir contando con la inocencia de Rachel, con su carisma.

Q: **Si es la condena que debo sufrir por haber cesado en la venganza, estaré encantada de recibirla.**

Rachel se contagió de la sonrisa, pero la suya era más de incredulidad. Aquellas palabras de la rubia conseguían emocionarla. Quinn estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer en aquella batalla con Dave sólo porque ella dejase a un lado aquella sensación que malestar que se apoderaba de su mente cada vez que los chicos atacaban con alguna excusa, como lo que estaba haciendo Mel con ella y Finn.

R**: Vaya…Quinn, acabas de hacerme sentir como una de esas princesas medievales en las que un caballero deja su reino por hacerla feliz**- espetó dulcemente.

Q: **Bueno…no tengo mucha imagen de caballero, pero al menos ya sé montar a caballo y soy buena con el lanzamiento de globos.**- sonreía divertida.

R: **Cierto…y sabes manejar ejércitos de boyscouts y organizar estrategias, sin duda…creo que eres mejor que uno de esos caballeros.**

Q**: Vaya…¿algo más?.**

R**: Sí…tienes un reino mágico, lleno de mariposas y un trono desde donde se ve la luna llena y lo que es mejor, haces que yo también disfrute de ese trono- **espetó lanzando una mirada hacia el lago.

Quinn enmudecía. Estuvo a punto de recordarle la escena del beso que habían vivido aquella tarde, procurando seguir con el tono de humor que utilizaban ambas, pero no pudo hacerlo.

No pudo porque la imagen de Rachel, sentada a su lado y completamente embelesada con los reflejos de la luna sobre el lago, hizo que el mundo entero se detuviera ante ella.

Sus ojos brillaban, tanto que pudo descubrir como una pequeña lágrima caía por la mejilla de la morena y ésta trataba de ocultarla, secándola rápidamente con su mano.

Q**: No te ha llamado, ¿verdad?-** preguntó cambiando el gesto.

Rachel negó con la cabeza, consciente de que Quinn sabia perfectamente que su estado anímico se debía a la llamada de Finn, que supuestamente iba a recibir pero que no llegó.

Q: **Escúchame Rachel, sé que te cuesta aceptarlo, que no crees que puedas llevarlo a cabo, pero no te preocupes, déjale que piense, déjale que se replantee lo que hace, pero no tengas miedo…**-Quinn alzó su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica, tratando de animarla con pequeñas caricias sobre su espalda**.- Finn está enamorado de ti y eso no va a cambiar, en unas semanas estaréis juntos y podréis hablar con calma, te aseguro que te va a escuchar.**

R: **¿Cómo estás tan segura?-** la voz quebrada de la morena lastimó a Quinn, que comenzaba a sentir un total y absoluto rechazo hacia Finn por hacer que se sintiera así.

Q: **Le conozco, no va a dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar contigo Rachel-** susurró.

R: **¿Por qué no es como tú?-** cuestionó mirándola a los ojos.

Q: **¿Qué?**

R: **¿Por qué Finn no es como tú?, ¿por qué él no me lleva a ver miles de mariposas sobrevolando sobre nuestras cabezas?, ¿por qué él no se fija en las flores y aprende sus nombres para tenerlas en un álbum?...¿por qué él no tiene un lugar especial donde llevarme?.**

Q**: Porque si fuese como yo…seria muy extraño, ¿no crees?- **trató de devolver el tono de humor que habían abandonado minutos antes.

Rachel dejo escapar una sonrisa acompañada de algunas lágrimas que caían sin cesar y Quinn no estaba dispuesta a que la noche terminase mal para la morena.

Q**: ¿Te imaginas a Finn con mi pelo? , ¿o con mis piernas?...sería muy raro Rachel, ni siquiera a ti te gustaría.-** espetó provocando una tímida sonrisa en la morena.

R: **Podría tener tus ojos…o tu sonrisa, dudo que a nadie le quede mal eso.**

Q: **Mmmm…mejor me lo quedo yo, tendré que tener algo con lo que conquistar, ¿no crees?.**

R**: Con esa sonrisa eres capaz de conquistar al mundo entero.**

Q**: Vaya…y sólo con la sonrisa, ¿qué no conseguiré con un beso?.**

R: **No lo sé…pero lo que sí se es lo que provocas con esos besos.**

Quinn la miró sorprendida, esperando impaciente que continuase con aquella respuesta, pero la morena se hacia de rogar.

Q: **¿Qué provoco?.**

R: **Según Finn, es como sentir fuegos artificiales en el estómago**.

Q: **¿Eso piensa Finn de mis besos?-** preguntó incrédula.

R**: Sí…y tiene razón.**

Q: **¿Tú también lo crees?**

R: **No lo creo, te lo estoy confirmando**- se sinceró.

El silencio de la noche cayó de repente sobre ellas. Sólo el leve murmullo del agua del lago se dejaba escuchar, acompañado de algún que otro grillo que se atrevía a cantar en mitad de aquella clara noche de luna llena.

R**: Y ahora es cuándo, si fueras uno de esos caballeros medievales, tendrías que besarme**- sonreía.

Q: **No soy un caballero, Rachel… soy otra princesa**- susurró.

R: **¿Puede esta princesa abrazar a otra princesa?**

Quinn asintió con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y Rachel no dudó en levantarse del pequeño escalón, invitando a Quinn a que siguiese su acción.

R**: Es curioso… pero siempre me resultó complicado lanzarme a abrazarte**- espetó con timidez frente a la rubia.

Q: **Ven aquí-** susurró atrayendo a la morena entre los brazos, entregándole ese abrazo que conseguía calmar, ayudar, reconfortar sin pedir nada a cambio.

R: **¿Sabes?-** murmuró al tiempo que hundía su rostro sobre los hombros de Quinn- **no necesito caballeros si puedo tener a una princesa como tú.**

Q: **Yo tampoco Rachel**- susurró- **yo tampoco.**

* * *

**PROXIMO CAPITULO MIERCOLES 20 DE JUNIO.  
**


	21. Capitana

Capitulo 20

Capitana.

D: **Mira esto**- Dave detenía a Melanie en mitad del camino.

La actividad de aquel día estaba prevista para disfrutar del lago y de un agradable paseo en kayak. La mañana había sido ocupada por una extensa clase de dibujo y tras el almuerzo, todo el grupo al completo se trasladaba hasta el embarcadero, dispuestos a disfrutar de una nueva experiencia.

Todos menos Dave, que se había retrasado un tanto al pedirle a Quinn una mochila en la que transportar algunas de sus pertenencias.

Un error por parte de la rubia que no fue consciente de lo que provocó aquel simple gesto.

M: **¿Un globo?-** preguntó confundida la chica- **Dave, no pienso meterme en otra guerra de globos.**

D: **No es eso Mel, ¿sabes dónde estaba éste globo?.**

M**: ¿Dónde?.**

D: **En ésta mochila**- respondía alzando la bolsa- **es de Quinn.**

M: **¿De Quinn?...¿y qué hace Quinn con un**…-se detuvo- **oh no…¿fueron ellas?.**

D: **Te lo dije y no me creías…ellas son las culpables, ellas nos lanzaron los globos**.

M: **Maldita rubia…ahora mismo voy a decirle varias**…

D**: Hey…para**- la detuvo- **déjalas…nos vamos a vengar.**

M: **¿Vengar?.**

D: **Sí, ellas nos mojaron, pues tranquila que ellas se mojaran hoy**- espetó sonriente.

M: **¿Estás seguro?.**

D: **No he estado más seguro en mi vida.**

Ambos continuaron caminando, procurando no retrasarse demasiado del grupo que ya se acercaba al embarcadero.

Quinn caminaba tranquila, observando cada detalle que aparecía ante ella en aquél espectacular paraje en el que se encontraban, buscando bajo cada árbol algún indicio de flores que no hubiese descubierto aún, disfrutando plenamente de un camino que poco a poco iba llegando a su fin.

Rachel no perdía detalle de la rubia. Habían pasado la mañana acompañándose mutuamente mientras dibujaban. Una mañana que amaneció de una manera completamente distinta a las anteriores.

La conversación que mantuvieron durante la noche, en aquel maravilloso rincón mágico, las unió aun más de lo que ya estaban. Quinn se esmeraba en que la relación entre ellas dejase de necesitar las absurdas mentiras que llevaban a cabo para poder pasarlo bien, sin necesidad de disimular nada, sin tener que actuar de forma extraña solo para ganar aquella guerra en la que estaban inmersas.

Quinn lo había decidido. No más problemas, no mas situaciones que pudieran volver a provocar algún mal en Rachel.

Ella sentía aprecio por la morena, siempre lo sintió a pesar de no demostrárselo. Conocía la integridad de la chica, sabía que era generosa, que tenía un gran corazón y por mucho que Finn se interpusiera entre ellas, no lo pasaba por alto. Pero desde que comenzó a conocerla más personalmente, aquél aprecio se convirtió en algo más, mucho más que simple cariño o preocupación.

Le importaba.

Se sentía mal si la veía mal, sonreía si la veía sonreír e incluso llegaba a sentir como su corazón se expandía al máximo cada vez que mantenía alguna frase, sonrisa o mirada cómplice con ella.

Le gustaba estar a su lado y eso era algo que no pensaba destruir por culpa de una estúpida discusión con Dave.

Sin duda, había conseguido llevar a cabo esa amistad que tanto había deseado Rachel y ahora ella se beneficiaba como nunca imaginó.

La morena también se sentía bien. El simple hecho de ver que Quinn estaba dispuesta a acabar con todos aquellos líos por ella, le fortalecía.

Quinn conseguía ese efecto en ella. Conseguía que todo volviese a una relativa calma cuando más alterada estaba y le estaba mostrando a una chica completamente distinta a la que conocía.

Quinn no era aquella antipática capitana del equipo de animadoras, ni era la ex de su más que probable novio. Quinn era una divertida chica, con un talento increíble para el dibujo, con una curiosidad sorprendente por la naturaleza, protectora, cariñosa y tal y como le había demostrado la tarde anterior, una conquistadora nata.

Los dos besos que se regalaron, uno por las circunstancias que lo rodeaban y el otro por la diversión que existía en la escena, provocaron un antes y un después en la morena. No sólo era el hecho de haber besado a una chica, sino que aquella chica era Quinn Fabray, la misma que provocaba fuegos artificiales con aquellos besos.

Verla caminar con el móvil entre sus manos, sacando capturas de todo cuanto le llamaba la atención, no hizo más que incitarla a seguir con aquello, a continuar con aquella divertida venganza. No podía permitirse el lujo de no seguir disfrutando de todas aquellas anécdotas, por mucho que al final terminase lamentándose.

R: **¿Capitana o marinera?-** espetó al tiempo que se acercaba y tomaba de la cintura a la rubia.

Quinn se sorprendía, no por la pregunta sino por la acción de la morena.

Q: **Mmmm…no sé, depende…**- respondió alzando el brazo por encima de los hombros de la morena.

R**:¿De qué depende?.**

Q: **De quien sea mi acompañante en el kayak**.

R: **Mmmm…¿aceptarías a alguien que no ha montando nunca en kayak?.**

Q**: Claro…siempre es bueno enseñar a las primerizas**- sonreía divertida.

R**: Curioso…vas a ser tú la culpable de todas mis primeras veces-** espetó sonriente, algo que Quinn no hizo al escuchar la sentencia.

Q: **No creo que eso le haga mucha gracia a Finn**- respondió alzando la ceja.

Rachel se ruborizó, aunque fue consciente que había sido ella la que dio pie para que Quinn pudiese decir algo así.

R**: No me presiones Fabray**- bromeó apartándose de la rubia y adelantando el paso- **aún no estoy preparada para eso-** espetó lanzando un guiño que salió sin apenas darle tiempo a pensar lo que iba a hacer.

Quinn sonreía. Ver aquella actitud de la morena le tranquilizaba, era síntoma inequívoco de que se había olvidado un poco de la frustración que sentía al no tener noticias de Finn.

R**: ¿Entonces qué?-** volvía a cuestionar girándose de nuevo hacia ella- **¿capitana?.**

Q: **No tengo más opción**-sonreía.

El embarcadero no tardó en aparecer ante ellos y una hilera de kayaks esperaban impacientes a ser utilizados por el grupo.

Quinn ya sabía como funcionaba aquello, el año anterior si tuvo la oportunidad de pasear a bordo de aquellas pequeñas embarcaciones.

Un chaleco salvavidas y una pala o remo era lo único que necesitaba. El paseo se producía por las tranquilas aguas del lago y no necesitaban mucho más para realizar la actividad.

Quinn ya tomaba asiento en la parte trasera del kayak después de la exhaustiva explicación de Miller y de un monitor especializado en aquella actividad y que los iba a acompañar durante el trayecto.

A Rachel le costó un poco más poder tomar asiento. El balanceo de la embarcación y su falta de equilibrio suponían una complicada tarea para posicionarse adecuadamente en su zona.

R: **¿Por qué me dejas aquí delante?-** preguntaba- **me da miedo ser yo quien dirija**.

Q: **Tú no diriges Rachel, de hecho ni siquiera tenemos timón ni orza, aquí solo vale remar**.

R: **¿Orza?...¿qué es eso?-** cuestionaba al tiempo que trataba de acomodarse.

Q: **No importa eso Rachel-** trató de evitar marear a la morena con tecnicismos- **tú solo rema por tu derecha, yo lo haré por la izquierda, ¿ok?.**

R: **Ok.**

La señal del monitor llegó apenas unos minutos después, cuando ya todos estaban dispuestos a comenzar con la relajante travesía por el lago Hope.

Un leve impulso de Quinn con el remo sobre el embarcadero, fue suficiente para que el kayak de las chicas se desplazase, alejándose de la orilla.

Q: **¿Lista?.**

R: **¡Allá vamos!**- exclamó entusiasmada.

Un entusiasmo que se desvaneció durante los primeros golpes de remo. Rachel no conseguía hacerlo de forma continua, marcando un ritmo que Quinn parecía llevar a la perfección pero que ella no conseguía conectar.

Q: **Uno-** espetó tratando de guiarla- **dos…vamos Rachel, yo marco el uno y tú el dos…¿ok?.**

R: **Ok…**

Q: **Uno**…

R**: Dos…**

Q: **Uno…**

R: **Dos…**

La compenetración llegó al instante tras aquella idea de la rubia y pronto ambas, disfrutaban del paseo, completamente embelesadas en el paisaje que les rodeaba, sin percatarse de la extrema cercanía que Mel y Dave comenzaban a tener con ellas.

El chico aún no había previsto su venganza por la guerra de globos, pero estar en mitad del lago, podría ayudarle a pagarle con la misma moneda, agua.

D: **Hey…¿tenéis bien asegurado el chaleco salvavidas?.**

R: **Por supuesto**- respondió sin saber muy bien el motivo de aquella pregunta.

D: **Bien…dicen que éste lago es profundo…**

Q: **Dave, metete en tus asuntos**- interrumpió la rubia apartándose de la pareja y continuando con el placentero paseo.

Un paseo que duró más de 40 minutos desde que salieron hasta que, tras recorrer prácticamente todo el lago, comenzaron la vuelta al embarcadero.

Q: **Me temo que hoy vamos a tener agujetas**- Quinn buscaba algún tema de conversación con la morena.

Rachel apenas había hablado durante la travesía, se limitaba a observar a su alrededor, disfrutar con la tranquilidad que le brindaba aquella actividad y conseguir mantener el ritmo marcado por la capitana del kayak, algo a lo que se acostumbró fácilmente.

R: **No importa, merece la pena…¿no crees?.**

Q: **Sin duda…es una pena no poder traer el móvil aquí, se pueden sacar muchas fotografías de éste lugar.**

R: **Procura captarlos con tus ojos, memoria fotográfica Quinn**- espetó divertida.

Q: **Eso hago…aunque sería más divertido con algo de música.**

R: **Pues canta…**

Q: **¿Yo?...ni hablar, y menos aun teniendo una estrella delante de mi.**

R**: ¿Prefieres que cante yo?**

Q: **¿Hace falta que conteste?**

Rachel sonreía. No podía ver la cara de Quinn, justo a su espalda, pero podía escuchar el tono amable de su voz e intuía que también sonreía.

R: **Hay una canción que me gustaría cantarte**.

Q: **¿A mi?.**

R: **No hay nadie más en éste kayak.**

Q: **¿Y por qué me vas a cantar una canción sólo a mi?.**

R: **Tenia pensamiento de cantarla si me pedían algo en la fogata, pero como ya no vamos a seguir disimulando ante Dave y Mel, es absurdo que la cante ahí**.

Q**: ¿Es una canción de amor?-** preguntó divertida.

R: **Mas o menos…**

Q**: ¿Y a qué esperas?.**

R: **Ok…pero antes que nada déjame avisarte que me he tomado la libertad de cambiarle el titulo y algunas partes a la letra.**

Q: **Ok… estoy impaciente.**

Rachel se aclaró la voz, dispuesta a comenzar con aquella canción que había rondado por su mente desde hacia un par de días.

R: **Stranded at the drive-in**

(detenida en el aparcamiento)

R: **¡Heyyyy!-** gritó interrumpiendo al sentir un golpe sobre su remo.

Q: **¡Dave!-** gritó Quinn al ver como el chico daba varios golpes al remo de la morena y conseguía que cayese al agua**- ¿Qué diablos haces?.**

D: **¿Yo?...nada**- sonreía con sarcasmo- **ha sido ella la que se ha enganchado con mi remo.**

No se habían percatado de la nueva aparición de Dave y Mel, que sigilosamente se acercaron para dejar a Rachel sin remo.

R: **Me has dado queriendo**- le increpó.

D: **Es vuestra palabra contra la mía**- respondió alejándose un poco.

Q: **No seas imbécil, le has dado queriendo.**

M: **No, yo soy testigo, ha sido un accidente**- interrumpió la chica, provocando la sorpresa en Rachel y Quinn, que veían como los chicos se alejaban y ellas habían perdido uno de los remos.

Q: **Vamos a intentar cogerlo**- espetó Quinn- **les vamos a dar su merecido**.

R: **¿Cómo?...yo no llego desde aquí-** Rachel observaba como el remo flotaba y se alejaba cada vez más de ellas.

Q: **Voy a intentar alcanzarlo con el mio**…-respondía al tiempo que se ponía de pie en la pequeña embarcación.

R: **Cuidado Quinn, esto se tambalea mucho**- Rachel se sujetaba a ambos lados.

La rubia optaba por colocarse de rodillas y avanzar con su cuerpo hacia el agua, tratando de alcanzar el remo con el otro.

Q**: No te muevas tanto Rachel**- espetó

R: **Eres tú Quinn, si te tumbas hacia ese lado nos vamos a caer.**

Q: **Voy a intentar remar hasta ahí.**

R: **¿Con un solo remo?.**

Q: **Sí…tampoco pasa nada…haz contrapeso en ese lado Rachel**- exclamó al ver como el kayak comenzaba a caer sobre su lado.

R: **Eso intento…**

Q: **¡Dios!…¡dios!…¡dios!**.

Quinn se lamentaba. El pequeño barco comenzó a oscilar debido al balanceo que se produjo con su peso y el contrapeso de la morena en el lado contrario y comenzó a divagar sin control alguno.

R: **¡Quinn nos vamos a caer!.**

Q: **¡Aguanta ahí Rachel!…¡aguanta!…¡oh mierda…!**

R: **¡Quinn!.**

Absurdo. El rápido movimiento de Rachel por intentar detener la inminente caída de la rubia por la borda, terminó provocando un feroz balanceo que terminó por lanzarla a ella también al agua y el kayak se girase por completo, quedando boca abajo en el lago.

Q**: ¡Rachel…Rachel…!¿Dónde estás?-** Quinn salía a flote buscando desesperadamente a la morena, a la que había perdido de vista tras descubrir que la embarcación estaba del revés.- **¡Rachel!.**

R: **¡Quinn!-** exclamó desde el lado opuesto**- estoy aquí.**

Q: **Rachel, ¿estás bien?**

Quinn rodeaba la embarcación y se encontraba con la morena, flotando debido al chaleco salvavidas que llevaba y aun con el susto reflejado en su rostro.

R**: Sí…¿y tú?... ¿estás bien?.**

Q: **Sí…estoy bien**- respondía lanzando una mirada hacia el kayak**- mierda… ¿cómo nos vamos a subir ahí.**

**-¡Chicas!, ¿estáis bien?-** Miller se acercaba rápidamente con el monitor en su kayak.

Las habían visto intentando alcanzar el remo pero fue imposible lograr llegar a tiempo antes de que cayesen.

Q: **No…no podemos girar el kayak**- se quejó Quinn buscando alguna alternativa para hacerlo.

-**Es imposible que lo giréis ahí**- espetó el monitor.- **nadad hacia la orilla, yo me encargo de arrastrarlo hasta el embarcadero.**

-**Chicas, hacedle caso, estamos cerca del puerto, regresad por el margen del lago, ¿ok?.**

Ambas asintieron. Dave y Mel habían observado toda la escena pero ni siquiera se habían acercado, tratando de evitar que Miller supiera que había sido culpa de ellos.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada. La excusa por haber perdido el remo de Rachel era la perfecta y el profesor no le dio importancia alguna.

Rachel y Quinn ya llegaban a la orilla, mientras Miller y el monitor trasladaban el kayak invertido a rastras desde el suyo.

R**: Maldito Dave, ha podido matarnos-** exclamó la morena al llegar a la orilla.

Q: **Tranquila, en cuanto lleguemos se va a enterar**- espetó enfadada.

R**: Oh…mira como me he puesto**- se lamentaba tras conseguir salir del lago- **estoy llena de barro.**

Q: **Yo también…uff, voy a matar a Dave.**

R**: ¿Por qué nos ha hecho eso?.**

Q: **No lo sé, pero supongo que aún nos guarda rencor por lo de los globos, estoy segura de que aun cree que hemos sido nosotras.**

R: **Pues a mi me acaba de enfadar realmente.**

Q: ¿**Ves?**- Quinn se levantaba del suelo e incitaba a la morena a que también lo hiciese- **por eso te dije que era mejor acabar con todo esto, al final la perjudicada eres tú.**

R**: No Quinn**- respondía tomando de la mano a la rubia**- ahora sí que estoy segura de seguir adelante con todo, de hecho…nos vamos a vengar de tal forma que no va a tener escapatoria.**

Q: **¿Estás segura?-** preguntó.

Ambas comenzaron el recorrido de vuelta al embarcadero, por un pequeño sendero que discurría por la orilla del lago.

R: **Segurísima, te juro que Dave va a ser más gay que nunca.**

Q: **¿Y con Mel?... porque ya has visto que ella también ha sido culpable.**

R**: Ya pensaremos algo para ella.**

Q**: Guau…te veo más vengativa que nunca-** sonreía.

R**: No pienso quedarme quieta después de esto.**

Q: **Rachel**- la detuvo**- cálmate, lo que nos han hecho ha estado mal, pero no pienses en venganzas, realmente no quiero que esto se nos vaya de las manos y me temo que ya se nos ha ido.**

R: **¿Quieres que le dejemos tranquilo después de esto?-** Rachel cuestionaba a Quinn sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos- **¿te vas a quedar como si nada?.**

Q: **No quiero que lo pases mal, no quiero que…que…**

R: **¿Qué?.**

Rachel esperaba impaciente la respuesta de Quinn, pero ésta se hacía de rogar.

La rubia parecía haber perdido el habla, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para terminar aquella frase y se extrañó.

R**: ¿Qué ocurre Quinn?.**

Quinn permanecía en silencio. No pudo terminar aquella frase porque en su mente se hallaba inmersa en encontrar la formula correcta para apartar un extraño insecto que recorría el hombro de la morena y se disponía a caminar sobre su pelo.

Rachel era completamente ajena al hecho, pero Quinn sabía que si actuaba de alguna forma extraña o bien le hacía ver que tenía uno de aquellos insectos que tanto odiaba caminando por su pelo, podía resultar peor.

R**: ¡Quinn!-** trató de hacerle reaccionar.

Y lo hizo. Quinn, sin apenas pensarlo, se abalanzó sobre Rachel y terminó abrazándola, ante la extraña y confusa mirada de la morena que jamás esperó algo así.

Fue sencillo apartar el dichoso insecto de su pelo con aquél gesto y que Rachel no fuese consciente de ello, pero tras aquella acción, se percató de la postura que mantenía abrazándola y sintió que ahora sí, no tenía ninguna excusa para tal acto.

Rachel, tras varios segundos confusa, optó por abrazarla también, dejándose llevar por el cariño que Quinn parecía mostrarle con aquél gesto.

R: **Hey…**-susurró- **¿Qué ocurre?.**

Q: **Nada…me…me he asustado**- se excusó sin apartarse de sus hombros.

R: **Tranquila…estoy bien cielo, sé nadar y éste salvavidas también me ayudó**.- trató de tranquilizarla.

Q**: Cierto**- se separó de los brazos de la morena- **ha…ha sido un acto reflejo, lo siento.**

R**: No te disculpes Quinn**- interrumpió mirándole a los ojos- **estoy encantada con que me abraces, de hecho…estaría dispuesta a lanzarme al lago cada día si voy a recibir ese abrazo, pero nada de preocuparse, ¿ok?.**

Q: **Ok-** respondió con una leve sonrisa.

Haber conseguido su objetivo de apartar el insecto de la morena sin que se diese cuenta, le hizo sentir bien, pero no esperó que la manera de hacerlo, con aquél abrazo, terminase por hacerla sentir aun mejor.

Sin duda, los abrazos de Rachel eran acogedores, cálidos a pesar de que ambas estaban empapadas. No podía permitirse el lujo de no recibir aquellas muestras de cariño más nunca.

R: **Me gusta cómo abrazas, es…**

Q: **A mi también**- interrumpió- **quiero decir…que me gusta como abrazas tú no como lo hago yo, porque yo no es que lo haga de una forma diferente al resto pero tú…**

Rachel comenzó a reír. Quinn hablaba sin control alguno tratando de explicar perfectamente cuales eran sus intenciones y lo que sentía con aquellos abrazos, pero unos inexplicables nervios se habían apoderado de ella.

Q: **¿Me estoy liando verdad?-** cuestionó tras un breve suspiro.

R: **Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo conmigo, empiezas a parecerte a mi**- bromeaba.

Q: **Ok…dejemos las charlas…y vamos al embarcadero antes de que vengan a recogernos**.

R: **Está bien…¿vamos?-** lanzó la mano.

Quinn se extrañó un poco. Ir cogidas de la mano no era necesario en aquellas circunstancias, sólo debían caminar por un sendero que no mostraba dificultad alguna, pero a Rachel, parecía gustarle aquella situación y Quinn terminó accediendo y tomando la mano de la chica.

Q: **Esto…aún me debes una canción**.- murmuró al tiempo que comenzaban de nuevo el trayecto.

R: **Cierto…**

Q: **¿Y a qué esperas?-** cuestionó divertida.

R**: ¿Ahora?...**

Q**: No tengo mi iPod aquí y quiero escuchar música, así que venga…canta.**

R: **Ok… si es lo que mi capitana quiere…yo encantada**- hizo un pequeña reverencia al tiempo que se soltaba de su mano.

Rachel volvía a prepararse y tras avanzar varios pasos más adelante y aclarar su garganta, volvía a comenzar con aquel estribillo que no pudo continuar en el kayak.

R: **Stranded at the drive-in**

(detenida en el cine de verano)  
**Branded a fool**

(tachada de idiota)  
**What will they say Monday at school?**

(Qué van a decir ellos, el lunes en el instituto?)

Quinn comenzó a sonreír. Rachel estaba cantando las primeras estrofas de una de sus canciones favoritas de Grease.

R:**Quinn, can't you see I'm in misery**

(Quinn, no puedes ver que estoy en la miseria.)

**We made a start now were apart**

(Tuvimos un comienzo, ahora estámos separadas)  
**There's nothing left for me**

(No queda nada para mi)  
**Love has flown all alone**

(El amor voló, completamente sola)

**I sit and wonder why-yi-yi-yi**

(me siento y pregunto por qué?)

**Why, you left me oh Quinn**

(Por qué me dejaste, oh Quinn)

No lo podía creer. Rachel había cambiado el título de aquella canción, sustituyendo el nombre de Sandy por el de ella misma. No podía entenderlo, no podía comprender como un simple gesto como aquél, o como el que hizo con la canción You and I, conseguía tanto en su interior.

R: **Oh Quinn baby, someday when high-yi school is done**

(Oh Quinn, nena…algún día, cuando el instituto acabe)

**Somehow, someway, our two worlds will be one**

(De alguna forma, de alguna manera, nuestros mundos seran uno)

**In heaven, forever and ever we will be**

(En el cielo, por siempre y para siempre estaremos)

**Oh please say you'll stay oh Quinn**

(Oh por favor, di que siempre estarás, oh Quinn)

Rachel comenzó a jugar. Cada frase que cantaba iba acompañada con una divertida sonrisa y un repentino baile con los árboles que flanqueaban el camino, todo ello bajo la sorprendida mirada de Quinn, que aún trataba de asimilar que era su nombre el que aparecía en aquella canción.

Una canción que hablaba de olvidarse del qué dirán, de creer que quizás algún día, sus mundos volverían a unirse y formar uno solo, para siempre.

R**: Quinn my darling you hurt me real bad**

(Quinn cariño, me hiciste mucho daño)

**You know it's true but baby you gotta believe me**

(Sabes que es verdad, pero tienes que creerme)

**When I say I'm helpless without you**

(cuando digo que estoy perdida sin tí)

**Love has flown all alone**

(El amor voló,completamente sola)

**I sit, I wonder why-yi-yi-yi**

(Me siento, pregunto por qué, por qué, por qué)  
**Why, you left me oh Quinn**

(Por qué me dejaste, Oh Quinn).

¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?.

Miles de preguntas golpeaban la mente de Quinn, que paso a paso iba destruyendo el espacio que la separaba de Rachel.

La morena había terminado aquella canción con un "Oh Quinn", que aún resonaba en su cabeza, mientras la observaba divertida, esperando la reacción final de la chica tras aquella improvisada actuación.

R**: ¿Te ha gustado?-** preguntó impaciente.

El gesto de Quinn respondía afirmativamente a aquella cuestión, pero Rachel necesitaba oírla hablar. Algo que Quinn parecía no tener planeado.

La rubia se limitó a caminar hacia ella. Por suerte, pensó, el embarcadero aparecía a escasos metros de ellas, entre una frondosa arboleda y sabia que pronto volverían a la rutina, a enfrentarse con Dave y Mel, pero aquél instante, aquél momento en el que se disponía a pasar justo al lado de la morena, sólo existía una reacción, un gesto, una acción para agradecer aquél regalo en forma de canción.

Rachel se estremeció. Quinn se acercó tanto que la morena no fue consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Quinn, tras sonreír, se limitó a acercarse y dejarle un sonoro y espectacular beso en la mejilla, rompiendo todos los esquemas de la morena, que apenas se había acostumbrado a recibir un abrazo de la chica.

Q: **Gracias Rachel**- susurró frente a ella, con una enorme sonrisa.

R**: De…de… nada.-** balbuceó.

Q**: ¿Vamos?.-** Ahora era Quinn quien le ofrecía su mano para caminar juntas y Rachel no pudo rechazarla.

R: **Quinn… ¿estás segura de que quieres entrar en el embarcadero así?-** preguntó con apenas un hilo de voz.

Q: **No he estado más segura en mi vida**.

Volvía a enmudecer. Rachel incluso comenzó a temblar tras ver como Quinn respondía con total y absoluta seguridad, mostrando incluso algo de orgullo por ir acompañada de ella, algo que ya había sentido varios días antes, cuando tuvieron aquella salida en el Somewhere in time y ambas abandonaron el local tomadas de la mano, ante todas aquellas miradas.

R: **¿Es parte de la venganza?-** murmuró.

Q: **No…la venganza vendrá luego, esto es porque quiero**…-se detuvo- **si tu quieres, ¿claro?.**

Rachel sonrió.

R: **¿Hace falta que responda, capitana?.**

* * *

**Próximo capitulo Sabado 23  
**

* * *

**Aprovecho éste huequecito para comentaros algo. Hay muchos reviews en los que me dejais preguntas pero casi nunca suelo responder, más que nada porque cuando leo los reviews, es mucho antes de publicar y luego se me olvida volver a echarles un vistazo y contestar.  
**

**A algunas he contestado por privado, porque me da la opción al estar registradas, pero quien escribe sin registrarse me es imposible, así que pido disculpas por no contestaros a las preguntas en cada actualización. Espero que sepais entender mi que mi cabecita se va a las nubes y no lo recuerda, jejeje.  
**

**De todas formas, cuando veo que hay varias preguntas o dudas que surgen en la gran mayoria de quienes leeis, pues siempre he intentado responderlo, pero siempre por aquí, en la publicación del fic. Me niego en rotundo a responder con otro review, ya lo hice alguna vez y no me gustó. Los reviews para las lectoras y yo a leerlos, así de simple.  
**

**Espero que esteis disfrutando de la historia y no lo olviden. Éste fic está escrito para podamos imaginar una historia alternativa a ese trasncurso entre la segunda temporada y la tercera, para tener una excusa sobre la relación que se da Faberry en la tercera y por supuesto, la mas importante para mi, éste fic sirve como preludio a una segunda parte.  
**

** PD: Os pido por favor, que no me dejeis reviews sobre la nota de autor, please, prefiero leer vuestras opiniones acerca del capi, mejor. Si hay alguna duda acerca de lo que digo en la nota, pues me lo preguntais por privado o como sea, pero prefiero no llenar los reviews con cosas que no están relacionadas con el capitulo en cuestión o el fic completo. Ok?. Gracias!  
**

**Un saludo!  
**


	22. Algo más

En el capi anterior dije que actualizaba el Sábado, pero fué un error. Era el Viernes y como en España ya es Viernes, pues aquí va. Siento la confusión.

* * *

Capitulo 21

Algo más.

Q: **¿Quieres un poco de ensalada?**.

Quinn se acercaba a la morena.

La cena como cada noche, volvía a reunir al grupo al completo alrededor de la fogata, con la excepción de saber que solo quedaban dos días más en aquél paraje y ya comenzaban a echar de menos.

R: **No, gracias….ya creo que cené suficiente**.

Q: **Ok… yo tengo hambre, ese chapuzón en el lago me ha abierto el apetito**- sonreía al tiempo que tomaba asiento junto a la morena.

R: **¿Has pensado algo para la venganza?.**

Q**: No, la verdad es que no se me ocurre nada, excepto…**-se detuvo lanzando una mirada hacia Dave, que como cada día, amenizaba la reunión tocando algunas canciones con la guitarra.

R: **¿Excepto qué?.**

Q: **Que le robemos la guitarra o algo así.**

R: **Mmmm…pero eso sería una venganza sin gracia, yo quiero que se avergüence y no consiga nada con Mel.**

Q: **Gay.**

R**: Exacto, es lo único que puede fastidiarle lo suficiente y nosotras poder reírnos hasta no poder mas.**

Q**: Ok…¿y se te ocurre alguna forma de convencer por completo a Mel de que lo es?, porque yo estoy segura de que ella ya no cree nada, de hecho estoy segura de que ni siquiera cree que nosotras…ya sabes.**

R: **¿Por qué no va a creer que nosotras no estamos juntas?.**

Q**: Primero, no para de tentarte con Finn, segundo… estoy segura de que Dave quiere enmendar su mentira y seguro que busca la formula de hacerlo.**

R: **¿Tú crees?.**

Q**: Si Mel se entera que Dave le mintió, no va a querer nada con él.**

Quinn hablaba con rotundidad pero omitía el hecho de explicarle a Rachel la verdadera razón por la que creer que Dave iba a tratar de solucionar ese conflicto con Mel. Su amenaza había mermado al chico, que jamás espero que ella supiese de esa mentira. Tenia claro que Dave iba a hacer lo que fuera por evitar que Quinn terminase confesando que era una mentira y decírselo de una forma más liviana a Mel, era la solución.

R**: Tienes razón, ¿pero cómo crees que le va a decir que lo nuestro no es cierto?, quiero decir, estaría confesando que mintió.**

Q: **No lo sé, pero te aseguro que lo hará y tenemos que evitar que así sea si queremos que Mel nos siga creyendo con el tema gay.**

Rachel resopló.

R: **¿Y cómo haces creer a una persona que otra es gay?.**

Q: **Pues…no sé, yo le dije a Mel que la mayoría de sus amigos de KiteSurf lo son y bueno, parece que creyó algo.**

R: **¿Sus amigos?...-**se mostró pensativa- **¿y si le enviamos algún mensaje como si fuésemos alguno de sus amigos "gays"?.**

Q: **¿Con qué teléfono?, porque el mio lo tiene agendado y el tuyo también.**

R**: Yo no se lo he dado.**

Q: **Pero yo sí, te recuerdo que te gastamos una broma con el teléfono**.

Rachel asintió lamentándose, tratando de no recordar el mal trago que pasó por culpa de aquella broma.

Q**: Pero espera…estoy segura de que él no reconoce tu numero, si consigo cambiarle el nombre, no sabrá que eres tú.**

R: **¿Puedes hacer eso?.**

Q: **Puedo intentarlo…vengo pasándole imágenes desde mi móvil porque mi tarjeta de memoria está prácticamente llena, puedo utilizar esa excusa para que me lo deje.**

R: **Genial…si lo consigues podremos ponerlo en apuros.**

No necesitó mucho más. Quinn decidió ponerse manos a la obra y no dudó en pedir el teléfono al chico tras varios minutos de conversación con él. La excusa era perfecta y mientras Dave seguía animando con su guitarra, Quinn ya procedía a realizar el cambio de nombre en el número de Rachel mientras pasaba algunas imágenes desde su móvil a la memoria interna del teléfono del chico.

Las miradas entre ambas se sucedían durante el transcurso de la jugada. Rachel pensaba, buscaba en su mente el mensaje perfecto para hundir por completo a Dave, pero una idea más rebuscada comenzaba a aparecer en ella.

Apenas diez minutos más tarde, Quinn regresaba al lado de Rachel y ésta esperaba impaciente quedarse a solas con la chica para explicarle la genial idea que acababa de ocurrírsele.

R: **Quinn, ¿podemos alejarnos de aquí un momento?, hay algo que quiero contarte pero no me atrevo aquí.**

La rubia se mostró confusa.

R: **Es sobre la venganza, necesito privacidad absoluta y no me fio aquí**- murmuró lanzando varias miradas a su alrededor.

Q: **Ok…vamos**- la invitó a que se levantase- **vamos a la cabaña, ¿te parece?.**

R: **No…ahí puede entrar alguien, mejor a solas…ven**- tiró de la chica apartándola de la fogata, acción que llamó la atención del grupo que veían como ambas se alejaban hacia las tiendas de campaña cogidas de la mano.

Q: **¿Aquí?-** preguntó al ver como Rachel se detenía casi en la imaginaria línea que dividía la zona de acampada con el bosque.

R: **Sí, necesito internet en el móvil y si nos alejamos, perderé señal.**

Q**: ¿Qué pretendes?-** cuestiono tomando asiento en uno de los postes que delimitaban el lugar.

R**: Si le mandamos un mensaje, puede que Mel ni se entere, seguro que Dave lo borra y ya está, así que he pensado que podríamos mandarle algo más comprometido, algo que Mel pueda ver, o al menos oír.**

Q: **No te entiendo.**

R**: Esta noche, cuando estén todos en las carpas, se lo enviamos…ahí Mel estará a su lado y lo va a ver si o sí.**

Q**: ¿Pero que pretendes enviarle?.**

R: **Algo para chicos**- espetó con una repentina timidez.

Q: **¿Algo para chicos?-** preguntó tratando de asimilar que es lo que pretendía.

R**: Sí…ya sabes… uno de esos videos que… bueno…que ya sabes…**- comenzó a balbucear. Rachel no se había detenido a pensar cómo hablar de aquél tema con Quinn, simplemente lo pensó y trató de llevarlo a cabo.

Q: **¿Quieres mandarle un video porno?.**

Ni siquiera se atrevió a contestar tras oír la pregunta. La vergüenza se había apoderado de ella y la incrédula sonrisa de Quinn frente a ella no era el mejor de los antídotos para remediarlo.

R: **Si… si le mandamos algo así, seguro que lo abre para ver que es y Mel lo verá también… imagino.**

Q: **¡Guau!-** exclamó.

R: **¿Qué?...oye no pienses que yo veo…**

Q: **Es genial la idea-** interrumpió.

R**: ¿Lo crees?**

Q: **Si, es perfecta… si Mel lo ve, Dave seguro que le dice que no sabe de donde salió o quien lo manda y ella creerá que está disimulando, Rachel… es genial.**

R: **Entonces… ¿lo hacemos?**

Q: **Claro… vamos, busca algo o lo busco yo.**

R**: Yo…yo lo busco, pero… ¿dónde lo busco?-** preguntó confusa.

Q: **No sé, seguro que hay algún lugar para descargar videos así…**

Rachel no dudó y comenzó a realizar una minuciosa búsqueda en su móvil, mientras Quinn la observaba divertida.

La imagen de la morena escribiendo palabras explicitas como sexo, porno, gay, etc… en su móvil era digna de ver, de hecho, a punto estuvo de sacarle una fotografía, pero prefirió no molestarle en su tarea.

Si estaba divirtiendo y no era consciente de lo que iba a reírse en los siguientes minutos.

R: **Aquí…aquí hay una página donde se pueden descargar…pero son cortos, apenas un par de minutos…**-espetó sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de su móvil

Q: **Suficientes para sorprenderle**- respondía completamente embelesada en la chica.

R**: Ok…aquí hay una lista, ¿cuál descargo?-** preguntó confusa.

Q**: No lo sé, el que más te guste-** bromeó.

R**: A ver**- ignoró la broma**- te digo títulos y tú me dices si te gustan, ¿ok?.**

Q: **Ok.**

R: **Bien… hay una que se llama… Dos mineros y un gran pico**

La morena miró de reojo a Quinn, que apenas pudo contener la sonrisa al escuchar el título.

R**: Mejor otro…**

Q:** Sí por favor, busca otro…**

R:** A ver… aquí hay otro que se llama…El carpintero la clava bien.**

Volvía el cruce de miradas incrédulas, llenas de sonrisas y total y absoluta vergüenza por parte de la morena que no podía seguir leyendo aquellos títulos extraños.

Q: **Busca alguna en la que no haya una profesión por medio, no quiero traumatizarme el resto de mi vida.**

R**: Ok… ok…he encontrado una…Amor en el Titanic, esa debe ser más romántica, ¿no?.**

Q**: Si tú lo dices.**

R**: ¡Quinn, ayúdame!**.- exclamó tratando de acabar con aquel suplicio.

Q: **Ok…ok, descarga esa, Amor en el Titanic, quien sabe a lo mejor aparece Leo Di Caprio**- bromeó

R: **Sí y Kate también**- reprochó aceptando la propuesta y clicando sobre el enlace de bajada.- **listo, en un minuto está.**

Q**: Ok… ahora hay que pensar que ponerle en el mensaje, porque no le vas a enviar el video como si nada, ¿no?.**

R: **Le escribimos algo como dejando evidencia de que nos conocemos.**

Q**: Ok, pero…hay que pensarlo bien, no vale enviarle eso y quedar como una confusión, tiene que parecer real.**

R**: Sí…sí-** respondía mirando la pantalla- **descarga completa**

Q: **¿Ya?.**

R: **Sí, apenas dura un minuto y medio.**

Q: **Va, pues ábrelo.**

R: **¿Cómo?...¿pretendes verlo?.**

Q: **Rachel, tendremos que saber que le enviamos, imagínate que es una película de dibujos animados, vamos ábrelo.**

R**: Ok… ok, pero tú lo miras conmigo**.

Q: **Ven aquí**- le ordenó.

Rachel aceptó la invitación y se colocó delante de la chica.

Quinn permanecía sentada sobre uno de los postes y Rachel no dudó en apoyarse sobre ella, quedando de espaldas entre sus piernas. Una postura que ninguna de las dos había sido consciente de lo llamativa que podía quedar a vista de los demás chicos.

Desde el campamento, sólo se veía a Quinn abrazando a Rachel por la cintura mientras ésta le mostraba algo en la pantalla de su móvil.

R: **¿Lista?.**

Q: **Lista-** respondió sonriente.

Rachel dio al play y el video comenzó a reproducirse en el aparato, pero no era o mejor dicho, no estaba preparada para aquello, al menos la morena.

R**:¡Oh dios….oh dios!-** exclamó deteniendo el video.

Quinn se llevó la mano a la boca, tratando de contener la sonora carcajada que estuvo a punto de soltar tras comprobar la reacción de la morena al ver los primeros segundos del video.

R: **¡Quinn!-** espetó apartándose**- ¿cómo le vamos a enviar eso?-** preguntó asustada.

Q: **Es un video porno Rachel…no esperes una escena romántica del Titanic.**

R: **Pero eso… eso…oh dios mio, ¿ese se supone que era Jack?-** cuestionaba al tiempo que asimilaba lo poco que había podido visionar.

Q**: Eso parecía…pero no era Rose quien estaba con él.**

R: **Era el capitán**- interrumpió- **y… ¡oh dios!, eso es imposible**.

Q: **¿De qué hablas Rachel?-** preguntó sorprendida.

R: **Quinn, eso es imposible, ¿verdad?...quiero decir… es imposible que eso sea real…no…no puede ser.**

Q: **Rachel, relájate…son actores, están preparados para eso…**

R: **Quinn, no me refiero a eso me refiero al tamañ…ya sabes, eso no era normal es imposible que lo sea…**

Q: **Rachel, tampoco es para tanto.**

R: **¿Qué?... ¿qué dices?, ¿pero tu has visto bien?-** cuestionó al tiempo que volvía a mostrarle el teléfono con el video.

Quinn no dudó en mirarlo mientras Rachel giraba la cara, evitando volver a ver una imagen más.

La sonrisa divertida de Quinn iba transformándose poco a poco en un gesto de incredulidad conforme veía más segundos de aquél video.

Q: **¡Oh…dios…!-** acertó a exclamar.

R: **¿Ahora qué?**

Q: **Vale…aparta eso de mi vista**- se quejó

R: **Te lo he dicho, eso no es normal…al menos hasta donde yo conozco**.

Q: **Bueno tampoco hay que darle mucha importancia, tendrá su truco y listo**.- espetó bajando de su improvisado asiento.

R: **¿Su truco?, apuesto a que es un montaje, es imposible que algo así…consiga entrar ahí, precisamente.**

Q: **Vamos Rachel, son profesionales, se dedican a eso.**

R: **Pero Quinn, ¿tú lo ves normal?.**

Q: **No, pero no creo que sea lo peor que tengan que hacer, la verdad.**

R: **Pues que quieres que te diga, yo veo eso y se me quitan las pocas ganas que tengo.**

Q**: ¿Pocas ganas?, creía que no estabas preparada aún**- preguntó curiosa.

R**: Una cosa es estar preparada y otra no…**-se ruborizó.

Rachel no pudo continuar con la frase tras descubrir la traviesa sonrisa de la rubia frente a ella.

R**: Soy un ser humano Quinn, todo el mundo**…

Q: **Va…va-** interrumpió tratando de no incomodar más aún a Rachel.

R**: ¿Tú no?.**

Q: **¿Yo no qué?.**

R: **Tú no tienes… bueno, ya sabes.**

Q: **¿Por qué no hablas claro Rachel?.**

R**: ¿Nunca has tenido esa necesidad?...ya sabes Quinn, no me hagas decirlo.**

Q**: Eres un caso especial Rachel-** sonreía divertida.

R: **No me engañes Quinn, todo el mundo tiene necesidades y seguro que tú también y más después de haberlo probado.**

Quinn volvía a sonreír. Realmente se estaba divirtiendo con aquél tema de conversación pero Rachel lo llevaba a un extremo que sobrepasaba el límite.

R**: ¿Por qué te ríes?.**

Q: **Rachel, primero me dices que no estás preparada, luego te exaltas de esa manera al ver unos segundos de ese video y ahora me dices que aun así, tienes ganas de…**

R: **No, no**- interrumpió- **yo no he dicho que tenga ganas, yo he dicho que el cuerpo reacciona aunque tú no lo quieras, pero no con ése video, al menos a mí eso no me llama la atención.**

Q**: ¿Cuando reacciona tu cuerpo?-** preguntó curiosa**.-¿Qué te llama la atención?**

R: **No sé, cosas…**

Q: **¿Qué cosas?**

R**: Acciones, situaciones**…

Q: ¿**Situaciones?, ¿qué situaciones hacen que te exci…que te llamen la atención?**

R**: Pues por ejemplo la otra noche cuan…-**se detuvo. Debía detenerse tras ser consciente de lo que estuvo a punto de confesar.

Un hecho que debía mantener guardado y que involucraba a Quinn, cuando dos noches antes, la observó mientras tenía aquél sueño erótico y que provocó que su estado se viese excitado tras aquello.

Era algo que no debía decir, ni siquiera era algo para escribir en su diario personal, sólo imaginarlo conseguía que su cuerpo se tensara y la vergüenza la inundara por completo. Por suerte estuvo a tiempo de detener, pero a Quinn no le sirvió aquella interrupción.

Q**: ¿Qué?...¿que pasó la otra noche?.**

R: **Nada, olvídalo**- volvía a lanzar una mirada hacia su móvil, tratado de cambiar el tema.

Q**: No, ahora me dices… ¿Qué te pasó la otra noche?.**

R: **Nada Quinn, no seas intensa, no me sucedió nada**- se excusó sin apenas convicción.

Q: **¿Por qué no me lo dices?.**

R: **No creo que te convenga saberlo-** fue tajante.

Q**: ¿Qué?...¿tiene algo que ver conmigo?.**

R: **No-** mintió**- olvídalo, ¿ok?.**

Q**: Está bien, pero no entiendo porque tanto secretismo, que yo sepa somos amigas. **

La curiosidad era más fuerte. Quinn se había empeñado en conocer aquella anécdota que Rachel dejó a mitad, pero la morena no estaba por la labor de contarla.

R**: ¿Por qué no cuentas tú algo?.**

Q**: ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?.**

R: **¿Nunca has tenido una situación comprometida por culpa de "esa" necesidad?.**

Q**: ¿Situación comprometida?. No te entiendo.**

R**: ¿Nunca te has puesto nerviosa al ver algo o no sé, al imaginarlo?.**

Q: **¿Imaginarlo?.**

R: **O soñarlo.**

Q: ¿**Qué dices Rachel, no entiendo muy**…**?**

No hubo más palabras. Quinn comenzó a recordar tras ver como Rachel hacia referencia a los sueños e inmediatamente, recordó el sueño erótico que tuvo dos noches atrás, en el que curiosamente, aparecía Rachel.

Creyó que su vista se nubló en ese instante, pero no, solo era el repentino calor provocado por la vergüenza que sintió al ser consciente de todo, al saber que Rachel segundos antes, estuvo a punto de mencionar algo que sucedió la misma noche en la que ella tuvo aquél maldito sueño, síntoma inequívoco de que seguro se había percatado de aquello.

¿Hablé en sueños?, ¿susurré?,¿gemí?. Las preguntas comenzaban a bloquear a la rubia que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que algún tipo de interrupción cortase la conversación, pero no pasó nada.

Rachel seguía clavando sus oscuros ojos sobre los de ella, esperando una respuesta que no sabía si iba a poder dar.

R**: ¿No entiendes qué?-** cuestionó cambiando completamente el rol. Ahora era ella quien trataba de poner nerviosa a la rubia.

Q: **Nada Rachel, vamos…regresemos con los demás**- se excusó al tiempo que comenzaba a andar.

R: **Hey…espera**- sujetó el brazo de la chica- **¿qué ocurre Quinn?, ¿no eres capaz de confesarme que tú también tienes necesidades?.**

Q: **Rachel, todo el mundo las tiene, ¿ok?... tú ganas.**

R: **No…no espera**- volvía a retenerla.

Q: **Rachel…basta, no quiero hablar de eso.**

R: **Está bien…pero creí que éramos amigas y las amigas pueden hablar de… sexo, tú misma lo has dicho antes.**

Q**: Tú y yo hemos hablado de sexo muchas veces, nunca me he negado pero esto…esto es…**

R**: ¿Es qué?...si todos tenemos necesidades no veo motivo para que sea tema tabú, al menos entre amigas.**

Q: **Esta bien**…-se revolvió- **dime, ¿qué quieres saber?**- fue valiente.

R: **¿Cuándo reacciona tu cuerpo?...¿con qué te…excitas?.**

Q**: ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?.**

R: **Porque quiero saber si soy igual que el resto o soy un bicho raro.**

Q**: ¿Con qué te has excitado tú?.**

R: **Con…situaciones, momentos particulares.**

Q: **¿Cómo cuales?.**

R: **Soy yo la que te estaba preguntando, así que no me desvíes la atención y dime, ¿con qué se excita Quinn Fabray?.**

**Q: Pues…con las mismas cosas que cualquier ser humano.**

R**: ¿Te excita ese video que hemos visto?.**

Q: **No-** fue rotunda.

R**: ¿Y si fuesen un chico y una chica?.**

Q: **No veo esa clase de videos, da igual que sean chicos o chicas, no es algo que me llame la atención.**

R**: ¿Nunca has tenido un sueño…erótico?.**

Quinn respiró. Trataba de disimular pero le costaba todo un mundo poder hacerlo.

Q**: Supongo**- espetó desviando la mirada**.-¿ y tú?, ¿te excitas con eso?.**

R: **¡No!-** exclamó- **ni hablar.**

Q: **Tampoco es algo malo.**

R**: Ya…ya lo sé Quinn, no lo digo por eso , solo que no es lo que a mi me… vamos que no es lo que yo necesito.**

Q: **¿Y qué necesitas?-** preguntó rápidamente.

R**: Yo no necesito eso, no sé…necesito más el cariño, las caricias…no sé.**

Q: **¿Y cómo lo sabes si aún no has estado con ningún chico?.**

R**: No necesitas hacerlo para saber lo que te gusta o no…**

Q**: Rachel, una cosa es lo que te gusta y otra cosa es lo que te excita.**

R**: Para mí es lo mismo…-**espetó tratando de convencerse a sí misma, pero sus palabras comenzaban a volverse en su contra.

Recordar que ella se había excitado con sólo imaginar lo que Quinn estaba soñando dos noches antes, le demostraba que la rubia tenía razón. No era necesario que te gustase algo para que te excitara de aquella forma.

Q: **Hagamos un trato, cuándo des ese paso, dime si sigues creyendo en lo que me dices.**

R: **Eso no tiene sentido.**

Q: **Si lo tiene, si después de eso sigues pensando igual, házmelo saber, sino…**

R: **Pero Quinn, dar ese paso no me va a aclarar eso, porque cuando lo haga será por amor y seguiré pensando que es la mejor forma de hacerlo.**

Q**: Yo no estoy hablando de amor, yo hablo de conocer tu cuerpo…de reaccionar ante cosas que ni en tus más remotos sueños habías imaginado que podría suceder.**

Tragó saliva. Definitivamente Quinn tenía razón sin duda, pero no podía o mejor dicho, no se atrevía a darle la razón.

Q: **Rachel, yo me he llegado a excitar con situaciones que…jamás…pensé…que…pudiera ni siquiera imaginar-** Quinn fue pausando su respuesta. Las imágenes de aquél sueño en el que se veía haciendo el amor con Rachel sobre el lago, comenzaban a inundar su mente, provocando pequeños escalofríos que conseguían paralizarla, no pensar con claridad para responder de una forma más elocuente.

Rachel apenas prestaba atención a las palabras. Hacia ya varios minutos que hallaba su mirada profundamente perdida en el suelo, tratando ordenar su mente, de buscar una excusa para salir de ahí antes de terminar confesando que era cierto.

Por suerte, aquella breve interrupción que ambas habían deseado durante toda la conversación, llegó por parte del profesor Miller, que instándolas a que regresaran a la fogata, comenzó a explicar cuales iban a ser las actividades para el día siguiente.

Un día que se presentaba especial.

El 4 de Julio era la fecha señalada para la celebración oficial de aquella acampada y darla por finalizada. Una gran fiesta, algún que otro baño en el lago y el punto final con los fuegos artificiales, era el final perfecto para aquella mágica e inolvidable semana.

Apenas volvieron a entablar conversación durante las horas siguientes en las que se alargó la reunión alrededor de la fogata.

Rachel guardaba con impaciencia que llegase la hora para enviarle aquél video a Dave, pero a su vez, temía que llegase el momento de volver a la tienda de campaña junto a Quinn.

Una incesante vergüenza se había apoderado de la chica desde que mantuvieron aquella extraña conversación y la imagen de Quinn, moviéndose lentamente mientras susurraba palabras indescriptibles la noche del sueño, no se apartaba de su mente.

Pero inevitablemente, llegó ese momento.

Quinn fue la primera en acceder a la carpa mientras Rachel, trataba de alargar más el momento de entrar.

Tenía la inevitable sensación de saber que algo iba a suceder aquella noche, que algo iba a cambiar y realmente sentía miedo.

Q: **¡Hey!, ¿Aún hay gente ahí afuera?-** Quinn ya permanecía recostada sobre su saco de dormir, revisando las imágenes que había guardada en su móvil.

R**: No, ya se fueron todos…sólo están Miller y varios monitores.**

Q**: Bien… ¿Y Dave y Mel?,¿ están ya en la tienda?**

R: **Dave sí, creo que Mel había ido a la cabaña.**

Q**: ¿Qué hacemos?-** preguntó sin apartar la vista de la morena, que ya procedía a colocarse el pijama.

R: **No sé, ¿quieres que se lo enviemos ya?.**

Q: **Tiene que ser cuando estén despiertos**…

R: **Voy…voy a ir yo a la cabaña y me fijo si ya regresó Mel, ¿ok?.**

Q: **¿Vas a ir sola?.**

R**: Sí…no te preocupes, ya te he dicho que Miller está ahí fuera, voy…disimulo en el baño y regreso, ¿ok?.**

Q:** Ok…estaré esperándote.**

R: **Ok.**

Apenas respondió nada más. Terminó de colocarse el pijama y salió de la tienda dispuesta a cerciorarse de que Dave y Mel estaban en el interior de su tienda para poder llevar a cabo el plan perfecto, sin embargo, todo quedó en nada cuando descubrió que ninguno de los dos estaba en la carpa.

Rachel se sorprendió. En la cabaña parecía no haber nadie, Miller seguía hablando con varios chicos, organizando eventos para el día siguiente, pero ni Dave ni Melanie estaban por allí.

Sólo el murmullo de varios susurros la hizo que se detuviese a la salida de los servicios.

Eran ellos. Mel y Dave hablaban de algo en el lateral de aquella cabaña y Rachel no dudó en acercarse con sigilo, tratando de averiguar que se traían entre manos.

D**: Te digo que no, que nos están mintiendo.**

M: **Dave, por más que me lo pidas, no voy a hacer eso…¿no lo entiendes?**

No lo entendía. Rachel no conseguida averiguar el hilo principal de aquella conversación a solas de los chicos.

D: **Escúchame, Quinn me mintió…no están juntas, me lo dijo para tomarme el pelo.**

Rachel se sorprendió al escuchar la confesión. Quinn tenía razón, Dave trataba de enmendar su error al mentir a la chica y lo estaba haciendo en ese instante.

M**: Está bien, perfecto Dave, pero vámonos a la tienda, es tarde y no quiero que nos vean aquí.**

D: **No…no me crees y te lo voy a demostrar.**

M**: ¿Pero cómo me lo vas a demostrar?, Dave, no hay más que verlas, están todo el día juntas, regalándose mimos y carantoñas, ni siquiera Rachel reacciona cuando le hablo de Hudson, no me puedes convencer de nada.**

D: **Solo hay que observarlas cuando están a solas Mel, los mimos y las caricias lo hacen para engañarnos, te digo que a solas ni siquiera se miran.**

M: **Ok…tú ganas**- respondía apática.

D**: No, vamos a comprobarlo…¿Qué te crees que hacen esas dos dentro de la tienda cuando todos duermen?.**

M**: ¿Dormir?.**

D: **¿Y como duermen?...porque se fuesen pareja dormirían juntas, abrazadas seguro…**

M: **Eso no tiene nada que ver.**

D: **Mel, están en un camping, a solas en una tienda, te recuerdo que se supone que nadie lo sabe…deberían estar juntas, no sé…las cosas que hacen las parejas, ¿no?.**

M**: Bueno, ¿y qué pretendes decirme con eso?.**

D**: Pues que en un rato vamos a ir y te vas a dar cuenta que no son pareja.**

M: **Eso es absurdo Dave, además…no pienso espiar a nadie**.

D: **Pues yo sí y te lo voy a demostrar, Quinn nunca se ha llevado bien con Rachel y no va a ser ahora cuando cambie eso, te voy a demostrar que no están tan unidas como parecen.**

Rachel no daba crédito. Por lo que escuchaba, Dave pretendía espiarlas esa misma noche solo para convencer a Mel de que no estaban juntas, de que todo era un montaje para mentirles, y tenía razón, pero no debían saberlo.

No lo dudó. Rachel abandonó su posición y corrió hacia la tienda de campaña.

R: **¡Quinn!-** exclamó al entrar.

Q**: ¿Qué pasa?.**

R: **Dave y Mel nos quieren espiar.**

Q**: ¿Qué?.**

R**: Dave le estaba contando a Mel que lo nuestro es mentira, que tú le habías engañado y que se lo iba a demostrar espiándonos y…y Mel no quería, pero Dave ha insistido con que no dormíamos juntas y ella se negaba…**

Q: **Rachel…Rachel**- interrumpía**- para…habla con calma porque no me entero de nada.**

La morena respiró y trató de calmarse.

R**: Dave, ha convencido a Mel para que ésta noche nos espíen…según él, si somos pareja debemos dormir juntas…abrazadas, por eso le quiere demostrar que no lo hacemos así, que dormimos separadas y que solo disimulamos cuando hay gente.**

Q: **Pero eso es absurdo, ¿acaso las parejas no duermen separadas?**

R: **Eso mismo le estaba diciendo Mel, pero Dave insistía.**

Q: **Ok, pues si quieren vernos dormir abrazadas…nos verán así, ¿no?.**

La morena titubeó.

Q**: ¿Te molesta?**

R: **Eh…no, pero…**

Q: **¿Pero… qué?**

R: **¿Crees que le podremos convencer con un simple abrazo?.**

Q: **Es lo que él dice…¿no?...**

R**: Sí, pero quizás podríamos hacer algo más…**

Q: **¿Algo más?.**

R: **Sí…algo más**- murmuró.

* * *

**PROXIMO CAPI DOMINGO/LUNES.**


	23. Consecuencias

46 reviews en un capitulo sin ser principio ni final, son muchos reviews incluso para alguien que pretende hacerse la dura como yo. Soy agradecida por naturaleza asi que si lo pedis, aqui lo teneis. Ojo, no me hago responsable de las consecuencias. :). Jejeje. Gracias por los comentarios.

* * *

Capitulo 22

Consecuencias.

Q: **No entiendo Rachel, ¿a qué te refieres con algo más?.**

La incisiva mirada de la morena estaba alterando el estado de Quinn, que sentía como los nervios se apoderaban de su estomago conforme pasaban los minutos y Rachel no explicaba su pequeña idea para convencer a Mel y dejar mal parado a Dave.

R: **Si van a venir a espiarnos…podríamos darle la puntilla final…que no haya dudas**.

Q: **¿Y cómo se consigue eso?.**

R: **Ellos esperan que mínimo, estemos abrazadas pero…podemos mostrarnos más cariñosas…no se, más personal…**

Q: **¿Mas cariñosas?**

R**: Si…no se….shhhh-** se detuvo al tiempo que giraba la cabeza **– escucha eso**- susurró.

En el exterior un leve murmullo se comenzaba a oír y ambas pudieron deducir que era Dave, convenciendo a Mel para que caminase tras él.

R**: Vienen hacia aquí…**

Q: **Mierda…tenemos que hacer lo que sea ya- **murmuró tratando de ordenar su mente y saber que hacer, pero no necesitó demasiado.

R: **¿Nos…nos tumbamos? o…¿me siento encima de ti?**

Q**: No…no lo sé Rachel…**

R**: Quinn, tú tienes experiencia…¿Qué hago?**- se mostró impaciente.

Quinn dudaba y lo hizo tanto que Rachel avanzó y sin pensarlo se sentó sobre ella, invitándola a que se reincorporase y quedase sentada mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas.

Q: **Rachel-** susurró cuestionándola con la mirada.

Una mirada que consiguió dejarla muda. Rachel permanecía en silencio, tratando de asimilar el paso que había dado.

R: **Sólo es una broma**- espetó de forma que también conseguía convencerse a sí misma.

Q**: Ok…una broma**- susurró sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos- **¿y ahora?.**

R**: No lo sé…tú eres la experta**- susurró.

Q**: No, no me cargues a mi la responsabilidad…**

(M**: Dave por favor, vámonos…no podemos hacer esto**)

(D**: Shhhh, vamos…)**

(M: **Es absurdo, no podemos espiar a dos chicas)**

(D: **Te vas a dar cuenta como nos han mentido**).

R**: Lo has escuchado**- espetó de forma casi inaudible, a escasos centímetro de Quinn.

Q: **Sí…**

(D: **Hacemos una cosa, yo no miro…mira tú por la trampilla del techo, solo así me conformaré**)

(M**: Estás loco**).

(D**: Hazme caso**).

Ambas miraron hacia el techo. Efectivamente, la trampilla que dejaba entrar algo de luz y aire, permanecía abierta sobre sus cabezas y supieron que por allí aparecerían los ojos incrédulos de Melanie.

R**: ¿Y bien?... ¿que hago?-** susurró

Q**: No lo sé…qui…qui…quítate la camiseta**.- balbuceó.

No supo por qué lo hizo con tanta rapidez, quizás por la extrema cercanía de Quinn y la hipnosis que producían sus ojos a aquella distancia.

Quinn comenzó temblar. Todo era una broma, trataba de convencerse a si misma, pero la imagen de Rachel, sentada sobre ella desprendiéndose de la camiseta y quedándose con un sencillo sujetador consiguió dejarla completamente fuera de juego.

R**: ¿Y ahora?-** preguntó tratando de controlar la respiración.

Quinn se dejó llevar. No podía hablar porque intuía que no seria capaz de hacerlo a un volumen tan bajo, lo suficiente para que ni Dave ni Mel les escuchasen.

Algo en su interior la incitaba a gritar, pero no de pánico, ni de horror, era una fuerza que la impulsaba a gritar solo para poder deshacer el nudo que se creaba en su pecho y que estaba dejándola sin aire.

R**: ¿Quinn?-** susurró.

No obtuvo respuestas. La rubia se deslizó lentamente y consiguió rozar el cuello de la morena con sus labios.

Un roce casi imperceptible que logró erizar la piel de Rachel.

Fue su perdición. Quinn enloqueció al descubrir aquella reacción y Rachel ni siquiera se planteó detener aquel avance de la chica.

No pensaba, no hablaba, no hacía nada racional que pudiese acabar con aquello, simplemente, esperó a que Quinn siguiese con aquel plan y continuar con aquella maravillosa sensación que producía el aliento de la rubia sobre aquella zona de su cuello.

Eran cortos, leves, pero eran besos, muchos los que Quinn se atrevió a dejar en aquella zona y que lentamente fue cambiando, ascendiendo hasta llegar al perfil de su mandíbula, mientras sus manos ya comenzaban a buscar un lugar al que aferrarse, un lugar que se encontraba en la espalda de la morena y que volvía a provocar la reacción de la chica, ésta vez con un leve suspiro que dejó escapar sin control alguno.

R**: Quinn**- susurró de forma que podía fundirse con un suspiro.

La rubia no respondía con palabras. Hacia rato había olvidado hablar y se limitaba a seguir dejando sensuales roces sobre la mandíbula, besando levemente la barbilla.

Sus manos, sus dedos, su aliento, su mirada, todo absolutamente todo en Rachel conseguía dejar paralizada a la rubia , que veía como no conseguía mantener el control y estaba lanzándose hacia un precipicio del que no saldría viva.

**(M: No consigo ver nada, Dave)-** el susurró de la chica se podía oír perfectamente en el interior de la tienda, pero ni Rachel ni Quinn detuvieron su escena. Apenas prestaban atención a lo que estaba sucediendo sobre sus cabezas, lo único que les mantenía concentradas era lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellas.

Era química, complicidad, algo realmente especial lo que inundaba aquél reducido espacio que en cualquier otra ocasión, habría provocado claustrofobia en Quinn , pero que durante aquella semana se convirtió en el mejor lugar donde estar y todo gracias a Rachel.

No se atrevía a pensar siquiera.

Quinn olía el perfume de la morena, descubría la suavidad de su piel y más allá de rechazarlo, lo estaba disfrutando como nunca imaginó.

**(M: Dave…álzame)-** volvían los susurros desde el exterior y sonaban como órdenes en Quinn, que tomaba a Rachel entre sus brazos y la acercaba aún más a su cuerpo.

R: **No… no me beses Quinn**- susurró a escasos centímetros de su oído- **no me beses en los labios por favor.**

Suplicó. La rubia ni siquiera prestó atención, sus sentidos estaban puestos en seguir disfrutando, seguir llenando de besos el cuello y la mandíbula de la chica mientras ésta se acoplaba más aún con suaves y sensuales movimientos de cadera.

R: **No me beses**- volvía a susurrar cerrando los ojos. No quería que le besase, no porque no lo desease sino porque sabía que iba a ser su perdición, una locura que no debía cometer ni estaba prevista que sucediera.

M: **¡Oh dios!**- exclamó casi dejándose escuchar al descubrir la postura de las dos chicas, completamente abrazadas y regalándose caricias y besos**.-vámonos Dave, vámonos de aquí**- espetó apartándose del chico y tirando de él.

D: **¿Qué ocurre?... ¿que hacen?-** preguntó confundido.

M**: Eres un imbécil, están juntas…estaban besándose y… dios, basta, vámonos a dormir.**

D: **¿Besándose?-** se mostró sorprendido- **no…no es posible.**

M: **Es posible, así que vámonos…-**tiró del chico que permanecía completamente confuso, junto a la tienda.

Expresión que logró detener el intenso momento que se vivía en el interior de la misma y que acabó con Rachel y Quinn mirándose, a escasos centímetros la una de la otra.

R**: Quinn…-**volvía a susurrar- **ya…ya se han ido.**

Q**: ¿Qué?.-** reaccionó sin apartar la mirada de los labios de la morena.

R: **Mel…Dave, se han ido, ya podemos**…

Quinn se limitó a asentir, pero no reaccionaba. Tuvo que ser Rachel quien tomara la iniciativa y se apartarse de la chica, dejándose caer hacia su lado.

R**: Nos…nos han visto-** espetó rompiendo el silencio.

Q: **No…no me di cuenta**- respondió tratando de recuperar la compostura.

No se atrevían a mirarse, no se atrevían siquiera a rozarse por miedo a perder la cabeza. Algo sucedía entre ellas. Quinn sabía que había reaccionado, que lo habia hecho como se supone que debía hacerlo para convencer a la pareja de que estaban en un momento intimo, pero comenzó a preguntarse si no había sido demasiado, si solo hubiesen fingido dormir abrazadas o regalarse algún mimo que no terminase provocando lo que había provocado en su cuerpo.

Rachel no se preguntaba aquello, no dudaba de lo que había hecho, simplemente se limitaba a cerciorarse de cómo había reaccionado su cuerpo, llevando a cabo aquello de lo que habían hablado horas antes, aquella sentencia de Quinn en la que decía que no eran necesarias las caricias y el amor para excitarse.

No sabía como disimular su estado y solo se le ocurría hablar y seguir con lo que tenían planeado, procurando olvidarse de las sensaciones.

R: **¿Le…le enviamos ya el video?.**

Q: **¡Salgamos fuera!**- exclamó- **vamos a acercarnos hasta su tienda y así sabremos si le llega y si lo ve.**

La idea gustó a Rachel que no dudó en abrir la puerta de la tienda y asomarse, asegurándose de que ya no había nadie allí.

Fue la excusa perfecta para Quinn, que tras salir al exterior, dio una gran bocanada de aire, permitiendo que la presión que sentía en su pecho, se liberase un tanto al sentir el frescor del ambiente.

Necesitaba respirar, necesitaba relajarse y tranquilizar su total y descontrolado cuerpo que aún sufría las consecuencias de haber tenido a la morena sobre ella.

R**: ¿Vamos?-** murmuró sacando a Quinn de su trance.

Volvía a asentir, como si las palabras hubiesen dejado de existir en su vocabulario y sin dudarlo, recorrieron los escasos metros que las separaban de la tienda de Dave, dónde pudieron comprobar que ya estaba la pareja.

Rachel comenzó a teclear el texto en su móvil y tras varios segundos, lo leyó con apenas un susurro.

-**Dave, te hecho de menos, tengo un regalo para ti, espero que tú también me estés echando de menos, XX.-**

R**: ¿Está bien así?.**

Q: **Perfecto…vamos, envíalo.**

Rachel accedió a la petición de Quinn y ambas esperaron impaciente algún tipo de reacción.

El sonido de la alerta se escuchó a la perfección desde el exterior, a continuación fue Dave quien habló.

D: **¿Qué mierda es esta?-** exclamó.

Rachel volvía a acercarse a Quinn, tomándola por la cintura mientras prestaba atención a los sonidos que provenían del interior de la carpa.

M: **¿Qué haces con eso Dave?.**

La pregunta de Mel fue perfecta para que ambas supieran que habían visto el video.

D**: No tengo ni idea, no sé quien es Ryan.**

Rachel cuestionó a la rubia tras escuchar aquella respuesta.

Q: **Cambié tu nombre por el de Ryan**- explicó acercándose al oído de la chica.

M: **Dave, ¿qué está pasando?.**

D: **No tengo ni idea, esto debe de ser una broma, no conozco a ningún Ryan.**

R**: Lo hicimos**- espetó sonriente al tiempo que se abrazaba por completo a Quinn.

Q**: Vamos…regresemos a la tienda no sea que salgan.**

R: **Ok-** aceptó.

Rachel y Quinn regresaron al interior de su tienda, emocionadas por la magnifica jugada que habían conseguido llevar a cabo y que tan buenos resultados les iba a entregar sin duda.

R**: Está hecho Quinn, Dave no tendrá excusa alguna que haga cambiar a Mel de opinión**-espetó dejándose caer sobre su saco de dormir.

Algo que volvía a provocar aquella extraña reacción en la rubia, una reacción que se podría considerar como falta de aire, nudo en el estomago o unas irrefrenables ganas por continuar dónde minutos antes habían decidido parar.

Toda la efusividad del momento, la satisfacción de saber que habían logrado llevar a cabo el plan a la perfección, se esfumó al encontrarse con Rachel de nuevo en la tienda.

Era consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo en su cuerpo, de las excitación que aún perduraba en la zona más intima de ella y de la cual, era responsable Rachel.

Sin embargo, la morena no parecía sufrir ningún tipo de excitación, algo que no hizo más que provocarle una intensa y brusca necesidad por acabar ya con aquella situación.

R**: ¿Qué o curre Quinn?...estás muy seria.**

Q: **Nada Rachel, estoy bien**- respondió ocupando su lugar.

R: **¿Seguro?-** la cuestionó acercándose un poco más.

Q: **Sí…seguro…vamos, tenemos que dormir.**

Rachel se sorprendió al escuchar el tono de voz de la rubia. Quinn parecía un tanto desconcertada, tratando de zanjar el tema lo antes posible y la mejor escusa era dormir.

Procuró no darle importancia, aunque se sintió extraña por el comportamiento de la chica. Le fue suficiente con ver como Quinn se giraba sobre su costado y le daba la espalda, tratando de encontrar la postura perfecta para saber que hablaba completamente en serio y deseaba dormir. También fue una buena opción para ella, que pudo relajarse después de toda aquella tensión que había acumulado tras aquel momento entre ambas. Solo deseaba ser lo suficientemente buena actriz como para disimular ese estado de excitación que se apoderaba de ella y que solo acabaría con el sueño o al menos eso esperaba.

R**: Buenas noches Quinn**.

Q: **Buenas noches**- respondió con apenas un hilo de voz.

Seguía sin el aire suficiente para poder deshacer aquel estúpido nudo de su estomago que drásticamente, subió hasta su pecho y le estaba ahogando, haciéndola sufrir sin saber por qué.

La oscuridad absoluta en la tienda de campaña fue lo peor.

Escuchaba la respiración de la morena a su lado, probablemente aún despierta. Trataba de relajarse, pero Rachel estaba demasiado cerca, tan cerca que sentía el calor que desprendía su cuerpo y no podía evitar pensar en todo lo sucedido aquella noche.

Primero la conversación sobre sexo y luego aquél ataque "falso" al que se vio sometida por parte de la morena y que tan graves consecuencias dejó en su cuerpo.

Apenas pudo soportar 30 minutos de silencio.

Q: **¿Rachel?.**

R: **Mmmm-** susurró.

Q**: ¿Estás despierta?.**

R: **Sí… ¿qué te ocurre?-** preguntó girándose sobre si misma.

Q: **No…no puedo dormir…necesito ir al baño.**

R: **¿Quieres que te acompañe?.**

Q: **¿No te importa?.**

Rachel dejó escapar una leve sonrisa.

R: **Claro que no…vamos**- respondía al tiempo que se alzaba y conseguía encender la luz.

Quinn esperaba aquel gesto, pendiente de volver a ver con la luz y se encontró con la divertida mirada de Rachel, observándola justo a su lado.

Q: ¿**Qué miras?-** trató de cubrirse la cara con parte del saco de dormir que la cobijaba.

R**: Vamos…yo también necesito ir al baño, pero no quería molestarte**- espetó sonriente.

No podía molestarla para aquello. Pensó Rachel. Muy a su pesar, aquella actitud, aquella escena con Quinn entregándole decenas de besos en su cuello, habían vuelto a provocar la misma sensación que cuando la vio soñar aquella fantasía dos noches antes.

Su cuerpo había vuelto a reaccionar de aquella excitante manera, pero lejos de preocuparse, se sintió aliviada. Todo gracias a la conversación que tuvo esa misma noche, en la que Quinn le dejó bien claro, que todo el mundo se excitaba y daba igual con qué o con quien.

En ese caso, hacerlo porque la excapitana de las animadoras y bellísima Quinn Fabray, se dedicó a regalarle aquellos besos, no debía suponer un trauma, sino algo completamente normal.

Quinn lanzó una mirada sobre la chica, tratando de ocultar la risa pero dejando entrever que aquello le parecía divertido a pesar de todo.

R: **Espero que no nos encontremos con otro alce**- Rachel bromeaba de camino hacia las cabañas.

Q**: Esta vez le hacemos una foto…así presumimos mañana**-respondía tras los pasos de la morena.

Unos pasos que se vieron interrumpidos cuando pasaron cerca de la carpa de Dave.

Los chicos parecían que aún no habían terminado aquella discusión sobre homosexualidad, pero ésta vez, Dave parecía demostrarle que aquél video no iba dirigido hacia él, y lo hacia de una forma bastante convincente.

R**: ¿Qué pasa Quinn?-** Rachel cuestionó a la rubia al ver como se detenía en mitad del camino y dirigía su mirada hacia la tienda de los chicos.

Q: **Ven…**-la invitó a que regresara sobre sus pasos y se acercase a la carpa, al igual que hizo ella.

R**: ¿Qué pasa?, ¿siguen discutiendo?-** preguntó al acercarse.

No necesitó respuesta alguna. Algunos suspiros y gemidos salían de la tienda, provocando la sorpresa absoluta en ambas.

R**: Oh dios…¿están…?**

Q**: Shhhh-** pidió silencio.

R: **No me lo puedo creer…**

Q: **Vámonos…vámonos de aquí**- tiró de la morena dispuesta a llegar a la cabaña de los servicios y acabar ya con aquél suplicio.

R**: Quinn, ¿estaban haciendo el amor?-** preguntó nada más entrar en la cabaña.

Q**: Sí…o eso o estaban viendo el video, pero me temo que es lo primero**- espetó malhumorada.

R**: Oh dios…¿entonces?...no entiendo nada, ¿cómo puede Mel después de lo que ha visto…?**

Q: **Es Dave**- interrumpió- **es así…seguro que Mel le ha dicho que es gay y él ha encontrado la forma perfecta de demostrarle que no, ¡mierda!, todo para nada…**

R**: Bueno, al menos a ellos si les ha valido**- trató de tranquilizarla.

Q: **Rachel…¿te das cuenta de todo lo que hemos hecho para nada?.**

R: **Bueno Quinn, hay que ser buena perdedora, nos han ganado y punto, mejor para ellos.**

Q**: Ya… mejor para ellos, pero las consecuencias las sufrimos nosotras.**

Rachel se mostró confundida. Quinn se metió en una de las cabinas, completamente enfadada y ella optó por hacer lo mismo.

Apenas un par de minutos pasaron hasta que volvieron a encontrarse en el exterior. Quinn no pretendía distraerse más de lo que ya lo había hecho y tras lavarse las manos y ver cómo Rachel ya había terminado también, abandonó la cabaña, envuelta en ese repentino malhumor que se apoderaba de ella.

R: **Quinn, ¿de qué consecuencias hablas?.**

Rachel cuestionaba a la rubia al tiempo que trataba de mantener el paso que marcaba la chica en dirección a la tienda de campaña.

No había conseguido entender aquella respuesta y necesitaba hacerlo.

Q**: Consecuencias Rachel, todo lo que hemos hecho para que esos dos imbéciles no estén juntos, no ha servido de nada.**

R**: Pero tú hablas de consecuencias en nosotras, ¿no es cierto?.**

Q**: También**- respondía sin mirarla.- **nos han jodido.**

R: **¿Qué?-** se detuvo justo en la entrada de la carpa**- ¿nos han jodido?.**

Q: **Rachel, mira todo lo que hemos hecho por ellos, nos hemos hecho pasar por novias, hemos estado disimulando ante todos para nada.**

R: **¿Hacerte pasar por mi chica es una consecuencia?-** preguntó incrédula.

Q: **Rachel, hace media hora hemos estado a punto de…**

R: **¿A punto de qué Quinn?**- interrumpía al ver como la rubia iba cediendo, dándose cuenta de cómo se mostraba por tal hecho.

Q**: A punto de…bah, da igual…no tiene sentido, ya da igual todo**- se excusó regresando al interior. Acción que Rachel no hizo.

La morena se mostraba incrédula, tratando de comprender que es lo que sucedía y por qué se estaba sintiendo completamente engañada por la rubia.

Q: **¿No entras?-** Quinn se asomó por la cortina.

R: **¿Consecuencias?...¿te sientes humillada por haberte hecho pasar por mi novia?-** fue directa.

Q: **¿Qué?...no Rachel no estoy diciendo eso.**

R: **¿Ah no?...pues es lo que has dicho.**

Q: **No…no he dicho eso, sólo he dicho que no ha servido de nada.**

R**: ¿Y crees que eso lo justifica?...¿crees que me puedo sentir bien escuchándote decir eso?.**

Q**: Rachel… ¿qué te pasa?... no he dicho nada malo.**

R: **¿Qué no has dicho nada?...Quinn, me estás diciendo que todo lo que te queda después de todas estas mentiras son consecuencias…cosas que no sirven para nada, pero yo no pienso igual…no pensaba igual.**

Q**: No…no te entiendo**- espetó al ver el gesto apenado de la morena.

R**: Para mi esas consecuencias de las que hablas tú, es tu amistad, es conocerte más, compartir todo lo que hemos compartido juntas…¿no te sirve eso de nada?.**

Por fin lo entendió. Quinn comenzó a ser consecuente con las palabras que había dicho sin pensar en lo cómo lo podía tomar la morena.

Y lo tomó de la peor de las maneras posibles.

Q**: Rachel… no he querido decir eso**.

R: **Pero lo has dicho**- espetó adentrándose en la tienda y tumbándose sobre su saco de dormir.

Q**: Rachel… no saques las cosas de quicio porque no es eso lo que pretendía decir**.

R**: ¿Ah no?... ¿y qué pretendías decirme?...porque yo sólo he escuchado consecuencias y tu tono no denota que sean buenas…has dejado claro que de toda ésta historia, yo soy los contras en vez de algún pro.**

Q**: Sólo he dicho que todo lo que hemos hecho no ha servido de nada, que Dave ha conseguido lo que se proponía y nosotras seguimos siendo la pareja de su mentira, ¿no lo entiendes?.**

R**: Si…claro que lo entiendo, tú pierdes tú batalla y el sacrificio de estar cerca de mi no te ha servido, perfecto Quinn, me ha quedado clarísimo**

Rachel se giró sobre su costado, dando la espalda a la rubia que trataba de hacerla entender que no era eso lo que pretendía hacerle ver.

Q: **Rachel, no sigas por ahí porque no es eso lo que quiero decir.**

R**: Ok Quinn, ya basta por hoy, será mejor que duermas.**

Q**: Rachel, no te pongas así porque no es lo que…**

R: **Basta Quinn-** exclamó molesta**- quiero dormir**.

Q**: ¿Enfadada?,¿es así como solucionas las cosas?.**

R**: Duermo como quiero y punto…así que por favor, te pido que me dejes hacerlo con tranquilidad.**

Q**: Está bien, haz lo que quieras**- respondió al tiempo que cerraba la cremallera de la cortina y apagaba la luz, dispuesta a ocupar su lugar en el colchón y dormir.

Pero le resultaba imposible. No podía concentrarse en dormir sabiendo que pensaba aquello de ella.

La excitación, la tensión creada por aquella perfecta escena que habían protagonizado, se había esfumado. Ahora necesitaba la aceptación de la morena, necesitaba que la mirase y entendiese lo que había querido decirle.

Q**: Rachel-** susurró tras varios minutos en silencio.

La morena no respondía.

Q: **Te juro que no es así como lo piensas, no es lo que quise decir.**

El silencio era la única respuesta que recibía por parte de la chica y Quinn comenzó a sospechar que quizás si se había dormido, aunque le extrañaba que lo hiciese de forma tan rápida.

Q**: Eres importante para mi, pero ya lo eras de antes…no tiene nada que ver con esto.**

Se mantenía la calma. La respiración de Rachel se dejaba oír pausada, sin apenas sobresaltos, dando a entender que el estado de calma era absoluto en la chica.

Q: **Me da igual que no me escuches o que estés dormida Rachel**- seguía susurrando- **no necesitas que te diga que eres importante porque lo eres para mí y no deberías de enfadarte pensando esas cosas, porque ya deberías saber lo que significas para mi.**

No aguantó más. Quinn tomó la iniciativa y se acercó a la morena, tratando de visualizar su rostro, pero la oscuridad y la postura que mantenía dándole la espalda, dificultaban aquella tarea.

Q**: Me da igual que me ignores ahora…-**susurró apenas a unos centímetros del oído de la chica- **sé que no estás dormida, pero me da igual…solo quiero que lo sepas, eres…eres muy importante para mí y vas a seguir siéndolo…y quiero seguir estando a tu lado…ahora, mañana y cuando estemos en el instituto.**

R**: Descansa Quinn**- susurró tratando de evitar más el discurso de la chica.

Aunque le estaba diciendo cosas que jamás imaginó que pudiese escuchar de ella, Rachel aún sentía ese pequeño dolor que notó al ser comparada con una mera consecuencia, como si su amistad fuese un daño colateral que Quinn debía aceptar para ganar aquella estúpida y absurda batalla con Dave.

Q**: Está bien…voy a dormir y a descansar**- respondía con suavidad- **pero lo voy a hacer aquí… justo a tu lado, ¿entendido?.**

El silencio volvía a ser la respuesta de la morena. Un silencio que era la mejor opción para que Quinn no se percatase de las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer por las mejillas de la morena y que trataba de ocultar a duras penas camuflándolas contra la pequeña almohada.

Quinn se dejó caer justo detrás de ella y terminó por posar una de sus manos sobre la cintura de la chica.

Q: **Buenas noches Rachel**- susurró.

R: **Buenas noches-** pensó.


	24. Cuenta la leyenda

Capitulo 23

Cuenta la leyenda…

Lo necesitaba.

El agua caía sobre su rostro y Quinn sentía como su estado anímico mejoraba por segundos. Había sido una de sus peores noches en mucho tiempo.

El sueño la había abandonado y no consiguió descansar apenas un par de horas en aquella desesperante noche. Impaciente por ver como el cielo comenzaba a aclararse a través de la trampilla de la tienda de campaña, escuchando la tranquila respiración de Rachel mientras dormía, tratando de acabar con aquel bombardeo de preguntas, de gestos, de frases que se agolpaban en su mente tras lo ocurrido aquella noche.

Fue liberador ver como la oscuridad desaparecía y por fin podía abandonar aquella tienda, dispuesta a tomar una ducha cuando el campamento entero aún permanecía dormido.

Rachel tenía razón. Ducharse a aquella hora, completamente a solas en aquél lugar, era sin duda algo especial.

Q**: Otra vez Rachel**- se lamentó al recordar a la morena- **Quinn…basta, olvídate de todo, no puedes seguir así**-trataba de convencerse a si misma.

Le resultaba imposible. No podía estar sucediendo aquello, no podía sentirse tan vulnerable por aquella terrible confusión al igual que no podía sentirse tan frágil por un simple juego con la morena, al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que era.

Un juego, un estúpido y absurdo juego que había cambiado por completo su percepción de la amistad.

Sólo el agua de aquella ducha podía liberarla de aquellos pensamientos, pero todo en su vida había cambiado desde hacia tres semanas, ni la tranquilidad era la misma ni el karma le entregaba lo que pedía.

El incesante ruido del agua cayendo sobre el suelo de la ducha se vio interrumpido por unos inquietantes pasos y el sonido de la puerta contigua a su ducha abriéndose y cerrándose.

Alguien se disponía a ducharse y lo hacia justo a su lado. No podía ver quien era, la pared que dividía los habitáculos, superaba en algunos centímetros a la rubia, pero no iba a tardar demasiado en descubrirlo cuando una voz se dejó oír.

R: **Buenos días Quinn**.

Rachel no dudaba en hacerse notar.

Casi diez minutos estuvo dudando en la tienda de campaña para acudir a las duchas como cada mañana. Y lo dudaba porque había visto a Quinn introducirse en la cabaña y sabía que se iba a encontrar con ella.

Decidió acudir ignorando aquella estúpida obsesión por no compartir aquel íntimo lugar con nadie.

Q: **Rachel-** atinó a responder al tiempo que se alzaba de puntillas y conseguía asomarse sobre la pared, encontrándose de lleno con los inquietos ojos de la morena.

Rachel aún permanecía vestida con el pijama.

R**: Hola.**

Q: **Ho…hola**- tartamudeó**.-¿te vas a duchar?.**

R: **Ajam…**

Q**: Ok…-**abandonó la posición y recuperaba la compostura bajo el agua.

Definitivamente no era su día o sí.

No estaba muy segura. Uno de los principales pensamientos que evitaron que lograse dormir aquella noche, fue la estúpida discusión que mantuvo con la morena por aquella confusión.

Quinn jamás imagino que aquellas palabras pudiesen herirla y lo que es peor, jamás pensó que ella misma se sentiría tan mal al ver como Rachel se enfadaba con ella. Aquella sensación era nueva. Decenas, cientos de veces se había peleado con ella en el instituto y nunca sintió aquella necesidad por hablar, por arreglar la situación tal y como lo había sentido aquella noche.

Que Rachel acudiese a la ducha y le saludase, era buen síntoma o al menos eso creía. Haber pasado toda la noche abrazada a la morena y que ésta la ignorase, había hecho mella en la rubia, que veía como bueno cualquier indicio de acercamiento entre ambas.

Q**: Siento haber ocupado tu espacio**- espetó esperando algún tipo de respuesta en la morena.

R: **¿Qué?**

Q: **Sé que te gusta venir sola, pero no podía dormir y necesitaba una ducha-** se excusó.

R**: No tienes que pedirme disculpas por eso, esto es de todos.**

Quinn había detenido el incesante caer de agua de su grifo para escuchar bien a la morena. Allí, tras la pared, no podía saber si estaba enfadada o no, solo el tono de voz podía darle una leve idea del humor de la chica aquella mañana y según su respuesta, parecía indiferente.

Q: **Bueno…pero no quiero que pienses que lo hice por molestarte.**

R: **Quinn, que vengas a ducharte cuando yo estoy no supone que pueda pensar en eso…y hoy precisamente ha sido al contrario, he llegado yo después de ti.**

Q**: Pero a mi me da igual compartir las duchas…**

R: **A mi también.**

Q: **¿Seguro?-** cuestionó confusa.

R: **Si es contigo no tengo problemas, el problema viene cuando es alguien a quien no conozco y la gran mayoría de chicas que están aquí, son desconocidas.**

Q**: ¿Entonces conmigo no tienes problemas?.**

R: **No-** fue escueta.

Q**: Ok…-** susurró tratando de calmarse. Si Rachel decía que no tenía problemas con ella, no los tenía y punto.

Darle vueltas a todas las posibles respuestas que podía recibir, solo iban a provocar alterar el estado de impotencia que comenzaba a inundarla.

No darle importancia fue la premisa perfecta para salir de allí sin dar un sentido confuso a las cosas y no dudó en hacerlo tras terminar la ducha y abandonar el habitáculo envuelta en una toalla y dispuesta a vestirse.

El agua ya caía en la ducha de Rachel, dejando ver que ya había comenzado aquella acción.

R**: ¡Oh…mierda!**- exclamó lamentándose.

La rubia lanzó una mirada hacia la puerta.

Q**: ¿Estás bien?-** preguntó.

R: **Eh… sí, sí-** respondía malhumorada**- olvidé traer el champú… ¿podrías…podrías traérmelo?-** preguntó cambiando el tono de voz.

Q: **Utiliza el mio, no creo que haya mucha diferencia**- Quinn ya buscaba el bote de champú en su bolsa de baño.

R**: ¿No te importa?.**

Q**: No…toma**- espetó acercándose a la puerta y alzándolo sobre ella, pero para su sorpresa, Rachel ignoró aquél gesto y abría la puerta sin pudor alguno, dejándose ver completamente desnuda y con una gran cantidad de espuma sobre su rostro, hecho que no le permitía abrir los ojos .

Quinn se sorprendió al descubrirla frente a ella, con la cabeza baja mientras trataba de eliminar la espuma de su cara, pero sus ojos no se detenían en ese punto de su cuerpo.

Quinn observó el cuerpo de la chica al completo, tratando de mantener la compostura al tiempo que le entregaba el bote de champú.

R**: Gracias**- respondía tomándolo sin ser consciente de la exhaustiva mirada a la que estaba siendo sometida por parte de la rubia.

Q: **De…de nada-** contestaba con apenas un hilo de voz segundos antes de ver como Rachel volvía a cerrar la puerta delante de ella.

No supo si fueron segundos o llegaron a transcurrir minutos, pero Quinn estuvo en silencio, completamente quieta frente aquella puerta hasta que por fin reaccionó.

Y lo hizo de la forma más desconcertante y lógica a la vez, marchándose de aquella cabaña antes de cometer una locura.

Algo que Rachel no terminó de entender.

Sus palabras se quedaron sin respuesta cuando intentó entablar una conversación con la rubia y ésta no respondía. Un gesto de incredulidad se adueñó de su rostro al descubrir que ya no estaba allí y se había marchado sin despedirse.

Permanecía ausente.

Rachel avanzaba por el sendero hacia la tienda de campaña mientras observaba a la rubia hablar con Miller. Ambos se mostraban entretenidos mientras observaban un pequeño mapa.

Pensó que quizás planeaban lo que iba a ser aquél día tan especial.

El 4 de Julio se presentaba extraño para ambas, no tanto para Dave y Mel, que apuraron al máximo las horas de sueño antes de que el sol ya los hiciera salir de la tienda de campaña.

D: **Hey…buenos días Rachel**.- Dave se acercaba a la carpa de Rachel, dónde la morena ya reordenaba su ropa.

R**: Hey…hola**- respondía con una leve sonrisa.

D: **¿Qué tal?...¿dónde está Quinn?.**

R: **Bien…bien…eh, Quinn estaba con Miller**- lanzó una mirada hacia la posición dónde se hallaban, pero ya no estaban en aquél lugar**- hace unos minutos estaban en la zona de merenderos.**

D: **Mmmm… ¿le puedes dar esto?-** espetó entregándole una cámara de fotos.

R: **¿La cámara?-** cuestionó confundida.

Q: **Sí, me ha mandado un mensaje despertándome para que le dejase la cámara, supongo que querrá hacer fotos de mejor calidad.**

R: **Ok**- respondió tomando la enorme cámara entre sus manos.

D: **Yo me voy a la ducha**

R: **Ok…ya se la doy yo**

D**: Ok…nos vemos**- se despidió con un gesto extraño- **eh…Rachel**- se detuvo antes de alejarse por completo- **¿estás bien?.**

R: **Eh…sí, todo bien.**

D: **Tienes mala cara, ¿has dormido bien?.**

R: **Mejor que nunca**- mintió- **ésta es mi cara por las mañanas-** bromeó tratando de no seguir con aquella conversación.

EL chico sonrió y tras volver a despedirse, se alejaba hacia la cabaña de las duchas.

Rachel se mantenía incrédula, pero aquella leve confusión le duró poco. El tiempo justo y necesario hasta que observó como Quinn volvía a hacer acto de presencia en el campamento, ésta vez sola, pero igualmente inmersa en un mapa que portaba entre sus manos.

La morena esperó impaciente la llegada de la chica, que tras detenerse varias veces, regresaba hacia la tienda de campaña.

Q**: Hola**- fue escueta al tiempo que se adentraba en el interior.

R: **Hola…**-la observó mientras acomodaba una pequeña mochila con su ropa**.- eh…Quinn, Dave me ha dado esto para ti-** espetó mostrándole la cámara.

Q: **Ah…gracias, lo estaba esperando**- respondió sin alzar la vista, algo que conseguía confundir aun más a la morena.

R: **Hoy no hay actividades, ¿no?. **

Q**: No, hoy tendremos una barbacoa y una fiesta que Miller y algunos monitores están planeando**- respondió saliendo de la tienda.

R: **¿Dónde vas?-** preguntó al ver como hacia acopio de una pequeña mochila y se colgaba la cámara.

Q: **Eh…no voy a estar en el campamento, quiero ir a ver si encuentro la maldita orquídea**- respondía.

R: **¿Vas sola?.**

Q**: Sí.**

R: **Ah…ok-** espetó desilusionada.

La morena volvía a meterse en la tienda tras un leve intento por salir, pero algo la hizo volver, una absoluta y total desilusión al escuchar aquél sí rotundo de la rubia.

Q**: ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?.**

R: **No sé…-**apartó la mirada- **preguntaré a Miller si necesita ayuda o…no sé.**

Q**: Ok…-**lanzó una mirada hacia el interior- **será mejor que me marche, quiero regresar antes de la barbacoa.**

R: **Bien…que tengas suerte-** espetó buscando algo en lo que distraerse para evitar mostrar el malestar en su rostro.

Quinn se limitó a asentir y se separó de la tienda al tiempo que se colgaba la cámara de fotos y comenzaba a ojearla, pero la culpa o quizás un último intento por tratar arreglar aquél día la hizo detenerse y regresar hasta la carpa.

Q: **Eh…¡Rachel!.**

La morena se asomaba al exterior, sorprendida tras el regreso de Quinn.

Q: **Si quieres acompañarme…puedes hacerlo**- espetó con un tono conciliador.

R**: Ah… no, no te preocupes, no quiero molestar**.

Q: **No es molestia…si te lo digo es por si te apetece**.

R: **No te preocupes Quinn, estaré bien aquí**- respondía de mala gana.

Q**: Está bien**.

Quinn volvía a apartarse de la carpa, sabiendo que al menos lo había intentando pero con la total y absoluta certeza de saber que Rachel seguía enfadada con ella, por mucho que le hablase o le respondiese.

Sin embargo la morena, más allá de mostrarse molesta, se lamentaba.

Se había negado a acompañarla, a pesar de tener unas irrefrenables ganas de hacerlo, solo porque sentía que Quinn la invitaba por pura obligación. Algo que no era cierto.

Su orgullo la había hecho actuar así cuando menos lo quería y ahora se encontraba allí, observando como la rubia se perdía entre uno de los senderos que discurrían hacia el bosque y ella se quedaba allí sentada, sin nada que hacer ni ganas por hacer nada.

M**: Buenos días Berry**-Mel la interrumpió con un repentino saludo.

Un saludo que no era típico en ella. Berry, solo Quinn y Santana la llamaban así y sentía que Mel estaba tomando un papel que no le correspondía.

R: **Me llamo Rachel**- respondió malhumorada.

M: **Uff…¿estás de mal humor?.**

R: **No**- respondió escuetamente.

M**: Ok…será mejor que no te moleste, veo que no estás muy reticente…con el buen humor que tengo yo hoy.**

Rachel la observó.

Era cierto. Melanie mostraba una irremediable y encantado sonrisa y un brillo inusual en su mirada. Supo que todo aquello era debido a la "interesante" noche que había vivido junto a Dave y que terminó destrozando la suya. Pero no todo era malo, pensó.

Antes de que todo eso sucediera, antes de averiguar que Dave y Mel habían terminado sucumbiendo a esa terrible atracción que ambos mostraban, ella se había divertido como nunca lo había hecho junto a Quinn.

No pudo evitarlo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar los besos que la rubia le había regalado, cómo la miraba o cómo le pidió que se quitase la camiseta, cómo accedió a ver aquél video para descubrir que era cierto y que ella tenía razón al describir como antinatural el tamaño de las partes intimas de aquellos actores.

Recordó como Quinn le pidió que le cantase aquella canción cuando regresaban del lago, después de haber caído por la borda de aquel kayak, cómo la rubia le enseñó a manejar aquellos remos con una hermosa sonrisa y un ritmo que ella misma marcaba.

Había sido un día especial, igual que todos los que habían transcurrido desde que estaban allí.

Tenía razón Quinn cuando le dijo que aquella acampada bien merecía la pena y ella se encargó de demostrárselo. Y ahora, en aquél instante, ella estaba allí sentada, con un orgullo que nunca pensó sentir y con Quinn en mitad de aquél bosque, buscando a la lady de amarillo, aquella mágica orquídea de la que tanto le había hablado antes de llegar allí.

No podía permitir perderse aquella excursión.

M**: ¿Dónde vas?- **preguntó al ver como la morena cerraba la tienda de campaña y colocándose una divertida gorra, se alejaba de la chica.

R: **De excursión**- respondió sin volver la mirada.

Una excursión que comenzó con ella adentrándose por el mismo sendero que Quinn había tomado minutos antes y que si la lógica no fallaba, aún debía recorrer.

La emoción por encontrarla iba desapareciendo conforme avanzaba y descubría que aquél camino poco o nada tenía que ver con los que ya había recorrido durante la estancia en aquél lugar.

Era distinto. Angosto, serpenteante entre aquellos enormes árboles que aparecían cada vez más cerca de ella.

Troncos que permanecían interrumpiendo el camino, dificultaban su caminar y poco a poco comenzaba a lamentarse. Quizás se había precipitado al introducirse allí sin ningún tipo de guía, eso y la impaciencia al ver que Quinn no aparecía ante ella, comenzó a frustrarla.

El canto de los pájaros se confundía con un enorme zumbido que poco a poco iba sintiendo más y más fuerte. Era el sonido del bosque. El sonido de las ramas que en la copa de los árboles, chocaban unas contra otras, el sonido de las cientos de especies que vivían en aquel lugar y que no aparecían visibles a simple vista pero que allí estaban.

Todo tipo de animales fueron apareciendo en la mente de la morena. Su gran facilidad para imaginar situaciones complejas no era un buen don para caminar por allí a solas.

Pasó de escuchar a los pájaros a imaginar como serpientes, lobos y todo tipo de insectos venenosos se acercaban a ella y no tenía opción alguna para escapar.

R: **Mierda…¡Quinn!-** exclamó tratando de agotar sus ultimas opciones antes de salir corriendo hacia algún lugar.

Quinn se detuvo en mitad del sendero. Aquél "Quinn" sonó demasiado cerca para ser producto de su imaginación, aunque tal y como había pasado aquella noche, cualquier cosa que produjese su mente podría asemejarse a una realidad paralela.

R: **¡Quinn!.**

Aquella segunda llamada destruyó todas las dudas de la rubia.

Era Rachel sin duda y la estaba llamando, pero a su alrededor sólo había árboles, plantas que casi alcanzaban su estatura y ningún indicio de civilización excepto por aquella línea blanca que pintada sobre algunos árboles, marcaban la ruta hacia el lugar dónde se dirigía.

Q**: ¿¡Rachel!-** gritó con poca convicción.

R: **¡Quinn!-** Rachel escuchó la leve respuesta de la rubia y no dudó en avanzar hacia donde creía que provenía la voz.

Q: **¿Dónde estás?-** preguntó alzando la voz.

R: **¡No…no lo sé…¿dónde estás tú?.**

Quinn se mostraba incrédula. Recorrió varios metros tras sus pasos, tratando de localizar a la morena, pero en el sendero no había rastros de ella, algo realmente extraño puesto que la voz se escuchaba con total nitidez.

Q: **¿Qué ves?-** preguntó tratando de orientarse.

R: **¿Árboles?...plantas…no sé Quinn, me da miedo.**

Q: **A ver… ¿estás en el sendero?**

R**: Eh…¡creo que sí!-** respondió lanzando una mirada hacia su alrededor. Efectivamente estaba en el sendero, no lo había abandonado en ningún momento, pero aquella zona parecía ser completamente salvaje, los troncos que se interponían en el camino, parecía presagiar que aquella ruta no era la más utilizada.

Q: **¡Busca algún árbol con una franja blanca!**

Rachel atendió a la petición de la rubia, pero a su alrededor, ningún árbol tenía aquella franja blanca de la que hablaba.

R**: ¡No…no hay Quinn!** **, aquí solo hay árboles y malas hierbas**.

Q**: Ok…quédate donde estas, ¿no ves nada llamativo?.**

R: **No Quinn, ahora sí que estoy perdida**- Rachel se desesperaba. Realmente comenzaba a sentir como todo se hacía más estrecho a su alrededor, provocado sin duda por el pánico que comenzaba a sentir.

Q: **Sigue hablándome…-** trató de guiarse por el sonido de su voz.

R: **¿Qué quieres que te diga?.**

Q: **No sé…pero habla, o canta…lo que sea**- exclamó al tiempo que comenzaba a buscar entre los arboles.

R: **Mmmm….mmmm**- comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

Q: ¡**It's been a long time since I came around!**

Quinn optó por comenzar a tararear las primeras estrofas de aquella canción, tratando de incentivar a la morena para que desechara el miedo que la mantenía muda.

Q**: Been a long time but I'm back in town, ** **¡Vamos Rachel, continua!-** exclamó tratando de recibir la respuesta.

R: **And this time I'm not leavin' without you**

Aceptó la propuesta y comenzó a cantar aquella misma canción, al tiempo que observaba a su alrededor. Definitivamente se había perdido y no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí.

Q: **¡Somethin', somethin' about this place!**

R: **¡Somethin' 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face!**

Q**: Vamos sigue**- espetó sintiendo la voz cada vez más cerca, tanto que terminó distinguiendo la silueta de la morena tras unos espesos arbustos, justo en la paralela de aquél camino.

R**: Somethin', somethin' about my cool Ohio girl**

Quinn sonrió al escuchar de nuevo aquella modificación en la letra y comenzó a acercarse a la morena, que de espaldas a ella esperaba impaciente la replica a aquella estrofa.

R: **¡Yeah somethin' about baby …**

Q**: You and I**- murmuró provocando la reacción de Rachel, que no se esperó que Quinn la hubiese encontrado.

Perdió el habla al encontrarse con la mirada y la dulce sonrisa de la rubia mientras la observaba y un profundo rubor comenzó a invadirla.

R: **Hola**- susurró.

Q: **Hola-** respondía al comprobar la timidez de la chica.

R**: Me…me he perdido**- se excusó.

Q**: Me di cuenta…lo que no entiendo es cómo has tomado éste sendero**.

R: **No…no lo sé, pensaba que eras el que tú habías tomado.**

Q**: No…yo me iba guiando por las franjas de los árboles, está marcado el camino a seguir**.

R: **No…no lo sabía.**

Q: **¿No te lo ha dicho Miller?.**

Rachel negó al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza.

Q: **¿Sabe él que estás aquí?-** preguntó confundida.

R: **Me temo que no…**

Q: **Bien…¿y qué haces aquí?.**

R**: Yo…yo pensé que…no sé Quinn, vi que venías sola y…**

Q**: ¿Quieres buscar a la Yelow Lady conmigo?-** interrumpió la extraña y absurda respuesta que Rachel no atinaba a responder.

R: **Si aún sigues queriéndolo…**

Q: **Estoy deseándolo**- respondía con una sincera sonrisa.

Rachel se mordió el labio al tiempo que volvía a bajar la cabeza. No entendía por qué, pero la timidez se había apoderado por completo de ella y no tenía ni idea de cómo deshacerse de esa sensación.

Q**: ¿Vamos?-** espetó lanzando la mano para que Rachel la tomase.

La morena se limitó a aceptar la mano y sonreír como respuesta afirmativa.

Q**: ¿Por qué no te has venido cuando te lo he dicho?-** cuestionaba al tiempo que se introducían en el sendero correcto.

R: **No sé…no quise molestarte**.

Q: **¿Molestarme?...¿por qué dices eso?.**

R**: No sé Quinn…simplemente no lo pensé.**

Q: **¿Y por qué has decidido venir ahora?.**

R**: Quiero ver esa orquídea**- respondió cabizbaja.

Q**: Ok… pues**- soltó la mano de la chica- **manos a la obra.**

R: **¿Aquí?.**

Q**: Claro, puede estar en cualquier lado, según tengo entendido es por ésta senda por donde más se ven.**

R**: ¿Y dónde llega este camino?-** preguntó curiosa.

Q: **Mmmm…ya lo verás-** respondía divertida.

No sabía muy bien por qué, pero ver que la morena había tomado la determinación de acompañarla le hizo bien y sobretodo aquella pequeña aventura que habían vivido para encontrarse en aquél frondoso bosque.

R: **¿Y como es?,** **lo digo para tener una referencia.**

Q**: Pues mira**- se detuvo al tiempo que sacaba un papel doblado de uno de sus bolsillos- **aquí tienes una imagen de cómo es**- espetó mostrándole el papel.

Rachel observó con detenimiento la fotografía, tratando de quedarse con el más mínimo detalle de la flor.

R: **Ok…allá vamos**- respondía sonriente.

Quinn le devolvió la sonrisa.

Q: **Gracias…**

R: **¿Por?.**

Q: **Es más divertido hacer esto acompañada y mucho más mágico si es contigo.**

No sabía hacia dónde mirar. La morena trataba de asimilar aquellas palabras que fueron lanzadas con una dulzura y sinceridad exquisita.

No hubo tiempo para más. Tras aquella breve conversación, volvían a seguir la ruta que indicaban los árboles marcados.

Un sendero que discurría entre el bosque, dónde miles de plantas los flanqueaban, evitando ver en todo momento lo que sucedía más allá de aquel camino.

Quinn caminaba delante, mientras la morena seguía sus pasos, buscando cualquier resquicio de aquella flor entre las hierbas que crecían en los márgenes del sendero, tratando de visualizar lo que había tras los árboles e incluso, sorteando algún que otro de aquellos malditos insectos que tan poco le gustaban.

Dos pavos salvajes, una lechuza que dormitaba en una rama y cientos de mosquitos.

Eso fue lo único que consiguieron encontrar en aquel trayecto hasta el punto final. Casi 40 minutos de paseo que se convirtió en toda una odisea para Rachel y una divertida aventura para Quinn que no dejó de sacar fotografías de todo lo que se cruzaba ante ella.

Q: **¿Estás cansada?-** preguntó pausando el paso.

R: **Eh…no-** respondió tratando de no darle importancia.

Q: **¿Seguro?...porque yo estoy destrozada**- sonreía.

Rachel resopló tras escuchar aquella confesión y terminó por ser sincera.

R**: Un poco…pero lo que más tengo es calor.**

Q: **¿Quieres agua?-** le ofreció una pequeña botella que portaba en la mochila.

R**: No…creo que ya bebí suficiente, lo que necesito es un poco de aire.**

Q**: ¿Aire?-** miró a su alrededor, observando como los árboles las rodeaban y evitaban que el aire entrase en aquel pequeño camino- **ven…vamos, vamos a tomar un poco de aire.**

R**: ¿Dónde?... ¿este bosque tiene fin?-** preguntó con algo de sarcasmo pero tratando de no quejarse demasiado, al fin y al cabo, nadie le obligaba a estar allí.

Q**: Este bosque lo que tiene es magia y ya deberías saberlo, ¿me acompañas?-** volvía a lanzarle la mano.

R: **Mucha magia pero ni rastro de la orquídea**- sonreía al tiempo que tomaba la mano de la chica.

Q: **No importa eso…ven, ya verás como ésto te gusta más**- Quinn comenzó a caminar de nuevo, tirando de la morena que pronto se colocó a su espalda pero sin soltar la mano de la chica.

R**: ¿Qué es ese ruido?.**

Q: **Ahora lo verás**- respondía divertida.

R: **¿Es agua?-** seguía cuestionando.

Q: **Magia…**

R: **No Quinn, eso es agua**- volvía a responder.

Q**: ¿Cuándo vas a creer en la magia?.**

R: **Yo creo en la magia pero eso que se oye es agua…no es….**

Se extinguieron las palabras en su vocabulario. Quinn se adelantaba soltando su mano y caminando con mayor rapidez hacia lo que se expandía ante ellas.

Q**: ¿Ahora qué?... ¿no crees que sea magia?-** preguntó con una enorme sonrisa mientras dejaba caer la mochila de su espalda.

Rachel seguía muda contemplando el lugar.

Ante ella, y tras sortear una serie de árboles y densos arbustos, un pequeño lago a los pies de una imponente pared que se alzaba decenas de metros por encima de aquellos árboles y una incesante y cristalina cascada cayendo por algunos de los resquicios de la roca, que provocaban el constante rumor del agua en el lago.

El mismo rumor que había oído mientras se acercaban, completamente ajena a lo que allí existía.

R**: Guau…¡Quinn!-** exclamó dando varios pasos hacia el lago- **ésto…ésto es…impresionante.**

Q: **¿Impresionante?, yo diría que es especial, íntimo… mágico.**

R: **Mágico**- susurró aún impactada por la belleza del lugar.

Q: **Existe una leyenda sobre éste pequeño lago**-comenzó a relatar al tiempo que se deshacía de la cámara y la dejaba junto a la mochila- **dicen que si dejas que el agua de la cascada caiga sobre ti, limpiaras tu alma y toda la fuerza del bosque se adentrará en ti.**

R: **Y apuesto a que tú vas a meterte ahí debajo y comprobar que es real, ¿cierto?-** espetó al ver como la rubia se deshacía de los zapatos.

Q**: Ajam…pero dicen que hay que hacerlo con la ropa.**

R**: ¿Con la ropa puesta?.**

Q: **Sí…no sé por qué, pero yo lo voy a hacer como dice la leyenda, además… la laguna no tiene profundidad alguna, como ves….el agua desemboca en ese riachuelo que llega hasta el lago Hope, apenas cubre hasta la cintura.**

R: **¿Cómo lo sabes?...¿ya te has metido?.**

Q**: No…el año pasado no pude venir pero había escuchado la leyenda y he visto fotos de éste lugar…¿vienes?.**

R: **¿Yo?**

Q: **Claro…vamos…ven.**

Rachel dudó, pero apenas duró unos segundos. El tiempo suficiente en quitarse los zapatos y la gorra que había decidido llevar a aquella aventura.

Por suerte, los shorts y las camisetas que ambas llevaban, no suponían mucho engorro a la hora de introducirse en el agua.

Fue pausado, con las manos entrelazadas mientras observaban a su alrededor como el agua, con una claridad absoluta, permitía ver la escasa profundidad de la laguna.

Tal y como dijo Quinn, el agua apenas llegaba a la cintura de las chicas, excepto cuando se iban acercando a la cascada de agua que provenía de la cima.

Ahí, no aumentaba la profundidad, pero la violencia del agua al caer, provocaba un pequeño oleaje.

Q: **¿Lista?-** preguntó sonriente al tiempo que se protegía de las salpicaduras que ya comenzaban a caer sobre ellas.

R: **Supongo**- espetó un tanto nerviosa.

Q**: Vamos**- respondía tomando con fuerza la mano de la chica e incitándola a que diese varios pasos más.

Estaba fría, helada, pero no importaba. El agua caía sobre ellas, provocando que ambas buscasen algo de refugio en la otra.

R**: ¡Guau!**- exclamó segundos antes de alzar la cabeza y dejar que el agua la bañara por completo.

Q: ¡**¿Lo sientes Rachel?, ¿sientes la magia?-** exclamó disfrutando de aquella espectacular experiencia.

La morena abría sus brazos al máximo, buscando que el agua cayese de lleno sobre ella, dejándose llevar por el frescor que le otorgaba, olvidándose por completo de todo.

Quinn la observó y no dudó cruzar la fina cascada y acercarse a la pared, dónde un pequeño resquicio, le otorgaba una mayor visión del lugar y de Rachel.

La morena estaba eufórica y Quinn lo notaba. Se alegraba muchísimo de que hubiese tomado aquella decisión de acompañarla y pensaba que aquello era un buen regalo por hacerlo.

Abrió los ojos como pudo, tratando de ver la situación de Quinn y la descubrió frente a ella, esbozando una enorme sonrisa mientras se protegía bajo la pared.

Un leve gesto de la morena la invitó a que se acercara a ella y Quinn no lo dudó.

El agua volvía a caer de nuevo sobre su cabeza, obligándola a bajarla un tanto pero sin perder de vista a la morena, que esperaba impaciente tenerla a su lado.

No supo cuales eran las intenciones de Rachel hasta que sintió como sus manos tomaban las suyas y tiraban de ellas, obligándola a rodear su cintura y fundiéndose en un abrazo digno de película.

Rachel se refugió sobre los hombros de la rubia y ésta no pudo más que envolverla entre sus brazos, perdiendo su rostro sobre el cuello de la chica, tratando de asimilar que se estaban abrazando en mitad de una cascada, con el agua cayendo entre ellas, sobre ellas, a través de ellas.

R: **Gracias Quinn**- dijo con la dificultad que le otorgaba el incesante chorro de agua sobre ella.

No hubo respuesta por parte de la rubia. No podía responder absolutamente nada porque se hallaba sumergida en otro mundo.

R: **Gracias por mostrarme de nuevo, que existe la magia.**


	25. Tú ganas

Capitulo 24

Tú ganas.

R: **¿Crees que Miller me dirá algo?**

Q**: No creo.**

R: **Me fui sin decirles nada.**

Q: **Tranquila, ya le dije que te lo iba a comentar por si querías acompañarme, estaba preocupado porque viniese sola y se quedó más tranquilo.**

R: **Entonces, ¿hice bien al venir?**- bromeó.

Q: **¿Lo dudas?.**

R: **No se…**

El camino de regreso hacia el campamento se hacía más duro que la ida hacia la cascada, sobretodo porque la ropa aún permanecía mojada tras aquel baño y no era agradable caminar de aquella forma, aunque el frescor que les otorgaba conseguía sofocar aquella intensa humedad y calor que comenzaba a caer ya en mitad del bosque.

Rachel caminaba en primer lugar, Quinn lo hacía tras ella, sin perder detalle alguno de todos aquellos arbustos que flanqueaban el camino, deseando encontrar la orquídea que tanto se le resistía y que no daba señales de vivir en aquella zona.

Una intensa búsqueda que por momentos, se veía interrumpida por la divertida imagen de la morena, que tras hacerse con una fina y larga rama de uno de aquellos árboles, se entretenía golpeando con gracia toda hoja que se cruzaba en su camino y que le dificultaba la visión del sendero.

Rachel había desechado ya toda intención de encontrar la maldita flor y Quinn lo supo al ver como su mirada se perdía entre las copas de los árboles o sobre el primer arbusto que presentaba algo extraño en sus hojas.

No podía evitarlo y comenzaba a ser consciente de ello. Rachel atraía toda su atención con cualquier mínimo detalle. No era algo nuevo, ya en el instituto tenía esa sensación con la morena, pero ahora era distinto.

Era una sensación de curiosidad, de querer pasar más tiempo con ella, disfrutar de sus ocurrencias, de su inocencia.

Q: **Rachel**- espetó tras varios minutos de silencio. Sabía que el campamento estaba cerca y necesitaba hablar con ella, tratar de solucionar aquella confusión que había logrado alejarlas un poco.

R: **Dime…**- respondía sin mirarla.

Q**: Gracias por acompañarme.**

R: **No tienes que darme las gracias, a ésta aventura me he apuntado yo sola.**

Rachel hablaba con total tranquilidad, sin apenas darle importancia a aquellas palabras.

Q: **Por eso mismo…por eso mismo te lo agradezco, yo… yo quiero pedirte disculpas.**

R: **¿Disculpas?-** se detuvo al notar el tono serio de la rubia.

Q: **Sí Rachel-** se acercó- **lo que sucedió anoche me dejó bastante mal y realmente me duele que pienses que lo que dije lo dije con malas intenciones.**

R: **Ah…**-bajó la cabeza**- no…no te preocupes Quinn, no tiene importancia-** espetó retomando el camino.

Q**: Si la tiene Rachel, no me expliqué bien y yo quiero que quede claro por qué lo dije.**

R: **No es necesario Quinn, de verdad no tiene importancia**- trató de zanjar el tema.

Q: **Rachel-** la detuvo sujetándola del brazo- **si, si que tiene importancia.**

R: **Quinn, no le des mas vueltas.**

Q: **Rachel-** interrumpió- **si algo bueno me ha traído todo esto…eres tú.**

Rachel se estremeció al escuchar las certeras palabras de la rubia.

Q: **Escúchame, cuando dije que todo habían sido consecuencias o daños colaterales como tú mencionaste, no hablaba de ti…hablaba de todas las mentiras que hemos dicho, de las venganzas, de ponernos en evidencia la una a la otra, de perjudicar a gente como Mel o Miller que nada tenían que ver o mentir a Chelsea**- hizo una pausa- **lo, lo decía por eso, no por ti…**

R: **Pero…**

Q: **Rachel-** soltó la mano de la chica- **cuando te vi entrar en la clase de dibujo el primer día, me alegré…me alegré mucho por verte allí.**

R: **¿Por qué?-** interrumpió.

Q**: Porque verte allí fue un alivio, yo… yo tengo amigos en el instituto, las chicas del grupo de animadoras, Santana y Britt, el Glee…pero cuando todo eso se acaba…no…no me queda nadie, ¿entiendes?... cuando llego a mi casa tengo que hacer cosas, tengo distraerme con algo, por eso me apunté a las clases de dibujo y aun así… me paso el verano a solas, a pesar de que Dave esté aquí, creer que tenia la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo contigo me hizo feliz.**

Rachel se mantenía seria, sin apartar la mirada de la rubia y tratando de mantener la compostura, aunque le resultaba difícil. Jamás había escuchado hablar a Quinn de aquella manera y reconocer algo que ninguna chica como ella reconocería jamás.

Q: **Las clases, las lecciones particulares en mi casa, esto…venir aquí contigo y conocerte ha sido lo mejor que podría recibir de toda ésta locura Rachel, jamás te consideraría un daño colateral, en todo caso serías un premio…**

R: **Quinn-** balbuceó.

Q: **Me gustas, Rachel…quiero decir, como amiga**- sonreía ruborizada.

Rachel se contagió de la tímida sonrisa que Quinn esbozó.

Q: **Aunque no importa eso, te juro que he disfrutado siendo tu "chica"-** espetó divertida

R**: ¿A Fabray le gustan las chicas?-** preguntó con humor, tratando de eliminar la seriedad de aquella confesión.

Q: **A Fabray le gustan las personas.**

R: **Bien…eso está bien Fabray**- sonreía bajando la mirada.

Q**: Lejos de las bromas Rachel-** volvía a ponerse seria- **solo quiero que sepas lo que realmente pienso de ti, no…no quiero que imagines o te lleves una imagen negativa porque no es así.**

R: **¿Qué me lleve?...Quinn, no pienso irme a ningún lugar.**

Q: **Eso significa que…¿vamos a seguir igual?, ¿cómo hasta ahora?.**

Rachel se giró y comenzó a andar tras dejar un sonoro suspiro.

R: **Esas dudas son las típicas de Berry, soy yo la que ha implorado por tu amistad Fabray, ¿piensas que la voy a desaprovechar ahora?.**

Quinn sonreía. Sonreía y respiraba.

Se había desahogado, había abierto su corazón y aclarado lo que sentía.

R**: ¿Así que a Fabray…no le importaría enamorarse de una chica?**- espetó divertida.

Q: **Hey….no he dicho eso**- respondía.

R**: Has dicho que te gustan las personas, ¿no?.**

Q: **Sí, pero de gustar a enamorarse hay un gran paso.**

R: **¿Lo harías?.**

Q: **¿El qué?.**

R: **Enamorarte de una chica.**

Q: **¿Por qué no?.**

R: **No sé, eras la fundadora del club del celibato, no creo que…**

Q: **¡Cállate Berry!**- exclamó tratando de no recordar esa faceta de su vida.

R: **Es verdad Quinn, eras la presidenta y según dice San, cada vez que tenias pensamientos impuros terminabas rezando**- bromeaba.

Q: **Berry, será mejor que te calles o vas a terminar entre uno de esos arbustos que tan poco te gustan-** amenazó.

R: **¿Tiene razón Santana?-** cuestionó girándose y lanzando una traviesa sonrisa.

Q: **Eres una imbécil…¿por qué estás tan interesada en saber eso?...¿acaso sientes curiosidad después de ser "mi chica"?.**

Rachel continuaba mirándola mientras caminaba de espaldas al sendero, jugando con la vara que aun conservaba entre sus manos.

R: **Mmmm… ¿Quién sabe?, Santana dice que me ve muy gay, a lo mejor es que aún no me di cuenta**- respondía entre risas.

Q: **Va a ser eso…pero te advierto que no debes enamorarte de mi, no eres mi tipo.**

R: **¿Ah no?... mmm ¿no fuiste tú quien me dijo que yo era guapa?.**

Q: **Eso no tiene nada que ver, sigues siendo Rachel "frustración" Berry.**

R**: Me acabas de confesar que te gusto.**

Quinn desviaba la mirada tratando de contener las carcajadas.

R**: Vamos, admítelo Fabray, te gusto y podría ser tu tipo de chica sin duda.**

No respondía. Quinn se limitaba a sonreír al tiempo que negaba con su cabeza. Un gesto que no hacía más que confirmar cada palabra que Rachel decía entre risas.

Casi habían llegado al campamento. El sendero se acababa y la gran planicie que pertenecía a la parcela oeste, dónde estaban acampados, aparecía ante ellas, con las tiendas al fondo y el ya inminente ir y venir de sus compañeros, preparando la barbacoa para aquél día.

Q: **Si sigues tentándome, vas a tener que correr mucho, ¿lo sabes?.**

R: **¿Por?-** Rachel no abandonaba su actitud divertida, caminado delante de ella pero sin apartar la vista, de espaldas al campamento.

Q: **Acabo de ver varios saltamontes que apuesto a que no son de tu agrado.**

R**: ¡Já!**- exclamó divertida- **¿te quedas sin argumentos y piensas debatirme lanzándome insectos, como los niños pequeños?.**

Q: **Rachel, no tientes a tu suerte…te la estás jugando.**

R: **No me das miedo Fabray**- respondía alejándose varios metros más.

Q: **Ya veo…por eso te alejas.**

R: **Que no me des miedo, no significa que me fie de ti, eres muy vengativa**.

Q**: Así me gusta, que guardes tus espaldas**.

R**: Mmmm… ¿cómo dice Santana?...mmmm ah sí, "faberry", suena bien-** bromeó

Q: **Oh…te lo advierto…te vas a arrepentir.**

R: **Quinn Berry, mmm sí, me gusta.**

Q: **Se acabó, tú te lo has buscado.**

R: **¡No…no** **Quinn!-** exclamó.

La rubia hizo ademan de coger algo del suelo, supuestamente algún insecto y rápidamente comenzó a correr tras la morena, que a trompicones, pudo desplazarse unos metros más, aunque solo fueron eso, unos pocos metros hasta que una piedra, consiguió que perdiera el equilibrio ante la curiosa mirada de la gran mayoría de chicos que estaban en el campamento.

Quinn se sorprendió al verla caer y no dudó en tratar de socorrerla.

Q: **¿Estás bien?-** preguntó cambiando el gesto.

Rachel no podía contener las risas al tiempo que intentaba protegerse.

R**: ¡Suelta ese bicho…vamos Quinn, suéltalo!**- gritaba.

Q: **¿Qué?... vamos no tengo nada**- tomó la mano de la chica dispuesta a ayudarla a levantar.

R**: ¿Seguro?, Quinn como me lances un bicho vamos a tener un serio problema tú y yo**- se mostró reticente.

Q: **Vamos no seas idiota, no tengo nada…solo era una broma.**

R: **¿Una broma?...o sea, que tengo razón.**

Q: **¿Qué?... ¿razón?-** cuestionó sin apartarse de su lado y tomando la mano de la chica.

R: **Ajam…-**se ayudó de Quinn para alzarse- **tengo razón en lo de que te gusto**- sonreía divertida.

Quinn dio un paso atrás. Rachel tomó demasiado impulso al levantarse y quedó justo frente a ella, sujetando con fuerzas su mano, pero la morena avanzó también, tratando de no destruir ese corto espacio que las separaba tras el movimiento de la rubia.

R: **Admítelo…**-murmuró.

Quinn no respondió, pero al contrario de lo que había estado haciendo durante todo el paseo, ésta vez no sonreía.

Q: **Te recuerdo que ahora no vas a tener más remedio que ducharte y yo pienso hacerlo también- **susurró- **no te conviene tentar a Fabray**.

Rachel se conmovió, pero fue fuerte y consiguió aguantar el tipo mientras Quinn, soltaba su mano y comenzaba a caminar hacia los merenderos.

R**: Créeme, verte desnuda no es algo que pueda suponer un problema para mí**- espetó- **de hecho, ojala a todas las personas que he visto desnuda fuesen como tú.**

Quinn se detuvo, buscando la mirada de la chica y tratando de comprender por qué le decía aquello, pero la llamada de Miller y alguno de los chicos permitió que Rachel se librase de tener que explicarlo.

**-¿Has encontrado la orquídea?-** preguntó el profesor al ver llegar a la pareja.

Q: **Nada, no hay rastro de ella por esa zona, hemos ido hasta la laguna y sólo hay arbustos, árboles y mosquitos, muchos mosquitos- **se quejaba.

M: **¿Qué os ha pasado?-** Melanie se acercaba a Rachel y cuestionaba el atuendo completamente mojado de la morena.

R: **Nos hemos metido en ese lago pequeño, ha sido divertido**.

D**: ¿Con la ropa?.**

R**: Ajam…es genial, ¿no has ido?.**

D: **No**- respondía el chico- **yo hago cosas más interesantes**- espetó lanzando una traviesa sonrisa hacia Melanie, que no dudó en acercarse a Quinn.

R: **Me voy a dar una ducha…otra vez**- se excusó para apartarse del grupo.

Quinn la siguió con la mirada, su idea era la de volver a abordar a la morena en la cabaña, tal y como había amenazado, pero la breve interrupción de Melanie la distrajo.

M**: Quinn, necesito comentarte algo, ¿te importa acompañarme a la tienda?.**

Se mostró confusa, pero no desistió y acompañó a la chica.

Q**: ¿Qué ocurre?.**

M**: Sólo quería preguntarte.**

Q**: ¿Preguntarme sobre qué?.**

M: **Esta mañana estuve hablando con Rachel y no la vi bien, sé que no somos amigas pero…no sé, si necesitas hablar o pasa algo, solo tienes que decirme.**

Quinn trataba de ordenar aquellas palabras.

Q: **Eh…no te preocupes Mel, está todo bien, gracias por preocuparte.**

M: **¿Seguro?, porque anoche Dave me decía que entre vosotras estaban las cosas mal y después de cómo estaba Rachel esta mañana, juraría que tiene razón.**

Q**: ¿Te dijo que estábamos mal?.**

M**: Sí, me lo dijo de buenas, no pienses que estaba metiéndose en vuestra vida**- trató de suavizar la situación.

Q: **Ok, no te preocupes, de verdad esta todo bien entre nosotras…de hecho, yo diría que está mejor que…-**Quinn lanzó una mirada hacia la cabaña de las duchas, donde Rachel ya se disponía a tomar aquella ducha antes de comenzar la barbacoa.- **está mejor que nunca.**

M: **Bien…me alegro, por ti y por ella**- sonreía.

Q: **Gracias.**

M**: Por cierto… hay otra cosa que debo decirte acerca de Dave.**

Q: **A ver-** espetó con algo de prisa.

M: **Al final yo tenía razón…Dave tenía interés por estar con una chica…demasiado interés**- respondía sonriente.

Quinn lo supo. Melanie hablaba de aquel encuentro que tuvieron ambos la noche anterior, un encuentro en el que ella y Rachel fueron testigos de excepción.

Q: **Lo has conseguido por lo que veo.**

Melanie se limitó a dejarle un guiño de ojos que más que complicidad, creó molestia en Quinn. Por culpa de aquel encuentro, ella había terminado discutiendo con Rachel y pasando la peor noche desde que estaban allí.

M**: Al parecer, la noche ha sido perfecta para todos.**

Quinn no entendió aquel mensaje hasta varios minutos después, cuando supo que ellos habían sido los primeros en espiarles y descubrirlas en la tienda de campaña, abrazadas, regalándose besos y caricias sin pudor alguno.

D: **Mel…**- Dave interrumpió la conversación de ambas**- Miller necesita que le eches una mano.**

M: **Ok…luego seguimos hablando, ¿vale?.**

Quinn asintió, pero su mirada estaba focalizada sobre Dave. El rostro del chico había cambiado por completo y mostraba un halo de seriedad que poco o nada tenía que ver con su personalidad.

D: **¿Qué tal primita?-** ironizó rodeándola por los hombros.

Q**: ¿Qué haces Dave?**- preguntó al ser consciente del sarcasmo que utilizó el chico.

D: **¿Yo?...nada, hablar con una de mis mejores amigas, por no decir la única.**

Q: **Está bien**- espetó dejando escapar una sonrisa- **¿me dices que te pasa?-** se deshizo del abrazo al que el chico la tenia sometida para enfrentarse a él.

D: **¿Qué me pasa?...creo que eres tú quien me tiene que dar explicaciones**.

Q: **¿Yo?...¿explicaciones de qué?.**

D: **¿Ryan?-** cuestionó con sarcasmo.

Quinn palideció.

Q**: ¿Quién es Ryan?.**

D: **No sé, quizás es uno de los tantos amigos gays que tengo en el curso de Kitesurf, ¿no?.**

Bien, pensó Quinn. Definitivamente Dave sabía todo y seguro por parte de Mel.

D: **¿A qué juegas Quinn?.**

Q**: Está bien…ya me cansé de todo esto.**

D: **¿Te cansaste?...¿me mandas un video porno, le dices a Mel que soy gay y que tengo amigos gays y eres tú la que se cansa?, ¿no se supone que somos amigos?.**

Q: **Eso me pregunto yo, ¿por qué mi amigo tiene que mentir acerca de mi para ligar?.**

D**: ¿Qué?-** se sorprendió.

Q: **Rachel y yo somos pareja, ¿no es cierto?.**

D**: No sé de dónde sacas esa estupidez, ya te dije que no sabía de donde venia eso.**

Q: **¿Ah no?...ok, pues vamos a preguntarle a Mel, quizás ella si sepa de donde sale**- espetó buscando con la mirada a la chica, que ya permanecía junto a Miller y un grupo de compañeros.

D: **No…no espera-** la detuvo al ver que avanzaba hacia ella- **espera Quinn.**

Q: **¿Qué?, ¿no quieres preguntarle?...porque te aseguro que ella sabe perfectamente de dónde proviene ese rumor.**

D: **Sólo fue una broma, ella estaba celosa de ti y tenia que buscar una excusa.**

Q: **Curioso, a Rachel le dices que soy tu prima, pero a ella le inventas eso, ¿por qué?.**

D: **Porque Rachel te conoce y sabía que no ibas a ser lesbiana**- espetó tratando de sonreír.

Q: **¿Y le dices eso a alguien que está en mi instituto?, ¿ a alguien que puede ir dejando ese rumor sin más?.**

D: **No exageres, Mel no va a decir nada.**

Q**: A mi me lo dijo…y a Rachel, ¿por qué no se le iba a escapar con otras personas?.**

D: **Vamos Quinn, os lo diría a vosotras para que confiarais en ella, pero no va a ir diciendo eso por ahí, es buena chica.**

Q: **¿Tú que sabes?, sólo la conoces de unos días…no seas incrédulo.**

D: **Bueno ¿y qué?-** se excusó- **en primer lugar la gente no iba a creer algo así y en segundo lugar, ¿que más da?...si ya conseguiste lo que te propusiste ¿no?, eres tú la que vas por ahí de la mano con ella, la que ya no le importa lo que piensen los chicos del curso.**

Q: **¿De qué hablas?, no hago nada que no puedan hacer dos amigas.**

D: **Sé que anoche tuviste algo más con ella y poco o nada te importaban los rumores en ese momento.**

Quinn volvía a quedarse en silencio, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para recriminarle pero le resultaba imposible.

D: **Ahora solo necesito saber si Rachel está enganchada de ti o simplemente, era otra de tus estratagemas para ganar la apuesta.**

Q: **No… no es una estrategia**- respondió con apenas un hilo de voz- **lo que pasó, pasó de verdad.**

D**: Muy bien…pues le preguntaré y lo confirmaré.**

Q: **Hey…no no, ni hablar… ¿me oyes?...ella no tiene ni idea de la apuesta así que te callas.**

D: **Quinn, como comprenderás tengo que saber si ella realmente siente algo.**

R: **¿Quién siente qué?-** Rachel interrumpía la conversación sin que ninguno de los dos la hubiese visto llegar.

Quinn comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. Conocía a Dave, sabía de lo que era capaz y no tenía inconveniente alguno en preguntar aquello directamente.

D**: Ah…mira, aquí esta la clave**- espetó sonriente.

Q: **Dave por favor**- suplicó- **tú ganas… es todo mentira**- terminó confesando en un último intento por evitar que le hablase de la apuesta.

R: **¿Qué ocurre chicos?-** preguntaba confundida- **¿de qué clave hablas?.**

D: **Quinn y yo estábamos hablando de algo muy interesante**…-se acercó a la morena**-¿ya te has duchado?.**

R: **Sí, ha sido rápido…tengo hambre**- sonreía un tanto extrañada al ver como el chico alzaba su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

D: **Bien, porque me vienes muy bien en éste mismo instante.**

R: **¿Qué ocurre Dave?.**

Q: **Dave por favor**- volvía a suplicar con el gesto serio.

No lo podía evitar. Quinn sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, producto del nerviosismo que estaba invadiéndola.

No quería, no deseaba por nada en el mundo que Rachel se enterase de aquella apuesta, porque sabía que no lo iba a entender, mucho menos después de lo que sucedió aquella noche.

D: **Nada Rachel…nada malo**- la tranquilizó- **Quinn y yo hablábamos del amor, de lo extraño y confuso que es…**

R: **¿Confuso?.**

D: **Sí…**

Quinn no aguantaba más, no sabía si cortar la conversación y confesar ella misma que había hecho aquella apuesta o salir corriendo.

R**: No creo que el amor sea confuso, cuando te enamoras, lo haces y ya**.

D: **¿Tú estás enamorada?-** fue directo.

Rachel no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada hacia Quinn, tratando de entender si todo aquello tenía algo que ver con la mentira que ambas seguían sosteniendo.

R: **Sí…lo estoy**- respondía con total y absoluta certeza- **¿y tú?.**

Aquella respuesta sorprendió tanto a Quinn como a Dave, que fue consciente de la mirada que segundos antes de contestar, había lanzado a la rubia.

D: **¿Yo?...para nada**.

R: **¿Y Mel?-** preguntó curiosa.

D**: ¿Mel?...una amiga-** respondía con una traviesa sonrisa.

R: **Ah…pues que bien, supongo…aunque te recomiendo que te enamores, la sensación es única.**

D**: También sufres cuando te enamoras, ya sabes…celos, peleas…mentiras, todas esas cosas pueden destrozarte el corazón si estás enamorado, pero si no…todo queda en un "hasta pronto" y punto.**

Quinn se maldecía.

Q: **Oye…tengo tu cámara en la mochila, voy a por ella.**

D: **¿Ahora?, no te preocupes, no tengo prisas por tenerla**.

R: **Pues yo si tengo prisas por dejar ésta ropa mojada en la tienda y regresar a la barbacoa**- espetó deshaciéndose de los brazos del chico y alejándose.

Dave no pudo hacer mucho más por retenerla ante la ya más calmada mirada de Quinn, que veía como en ese instante se había librado pero no iba a tener muchas mas opciones de hacerlo.

Q: **¿Estás contento?- **preguntó tras comprobar que la morena ya se había metido en el interior de la carpa.

D: **No he dicho nada, de hecho he preguntado si estaba enamorada y me ha dicho que sí, es un gran punto a tu favor.**

Q: **Escúchame…no quiero seguir con esto, ¿me oyes?.**

D: **Yo sí, quiero ganar la apuesta y llevarme tu coche a Cleveland.**

Q: **Pues te dejo mi coche, te lleno el deposito de gasolina si quieres, pero olvídate de decirle nada a Rachel, olvídate de la apuesta, ¿entendido?.**

D**: Vaya, me sorprendes Quinn, ¿estás dispuesta a perder la apuesta solo para que Rachel no se entere?.**

Q: **Sí, no quiero que se entere, ¿me oyes?, Rachel…Rachel es importante y no quiero que sepa nada de esto, no lo va a comprender, ¿entendido?**

Dave cambió por completo el gesto de su rostro, alzando la mirada tras la rubia y lamentándose por la metedura de pata de la chica.

Quinn no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que se giró y comprobó que Rachel estaba en el exterior de la tienda, observándola completamente confundida.

R: **¿De que no me tengo que enterar?.**

D: **¿No lo sabes?...o sea que es verdad-** espetó Dave al ver que realmente, Rachel no era consciente de aquella apuesta y por lo tanto, no estaba mintiéndole.

R: **¿Qué tengo que saber?-** la morena se acercó aún más confundida.

Quinn bajaba la cabeza. Trataba de buscar alguna alternativa para solucionar aquello de la mejor forma posible, evitando una nueva discusión con la chica.

Q**: Escúchame Rachel, no te vayas a enfadar es sólo una estupidez**.

R: **¿Qué ocurre Quinn?. ¿De qué habla?**

D: **Ok…yo me marcho, no quiero tener nada que ver**- Dave optó por retirarse y dejar a la pareja a solas.

R**: ¿Quinn?-** reclamaba la explicación.

La rubia respiró.

Q: **Rachel yo…**


	26. Just a smile

Capitulo 25.

Just a smile

R: **Quinn, ¿me puedes explicar de una vez que está pasando?, ¿de qué estaba hablando Dave?...¿qué es lo que no puedo saber?.**

La morena se desesperaba ante la actitud de la rubia, que prácticamente rezaba, imploraba que sucediese algo para salir de aquella situación airosa, pero no iba a ser así.

Cada segundo que pasaba impacientaba más a Rachel y entendía que debía confesar todo.

Ella lo decía en muchas ocasiones, la verdad es lo único que importa y no podía seguir ocultándole aquello, no si quería conservar su confianza, su amistad.

Q: **Rachel…te juro que yo pretendía hacerte daño.**

R: **¿Qué?...habla por favor**…- se asustó.

Q: **Recuerdas…recuerdas el día que llegamos aquí, cuándo montamos la tienda.**

R: **Ajam…**

Q: **Recuerdas que Dave nos la jugó con eso de dormir juntas, ¿cierto?.**

R: **Ve al grano Quinn.**

Q: **Ok…cuando…cuando tú te pusiste a llenar el colchón, yo aproveché para recriminarle a Dave lo que había hecho, ya sabes…no, no es normal que haga eso y bueno yo solo quería que fuese consciente de lo que había hecho y bueno…él, él…**

R**: Quinn, deja de tartamudear por favor y explícame que está sucediendo**- interrumpió.

Quinn tomó una gran bocanada de aire, tratando de tranquilizarse y ordenar sus pensamientos.

Q: **Dave me lió, me comenzó a picar, a echarme en cara que no tenía porqué preocuparme de dormir junto a ti, que tú…tú no te ibas a enamorar de mí por eso**- espetó bajando la mirada.

R: **¿Enamorarme de ti?-** cuestionó confundida.

Q: **Yo le dije que podía suceder, pero te juro que lo hice solo por molestarle y…y entonces él terminó de marearme con sus comentarios y me propuso esa apuesta.**

R: **¿Qué apuesta?.**

Q: **Aposté que tú…tú te ibas a enamorar de mi**- confesó nerviosa.

R: **¿Qué?.**

Q: **Rachel, yo hice eso porque sabía que íbamos a ganar…quiero, quiero decir, pensaba decírtelo y cómo nos estábamos haciendo pasar por pareja, pues iba a resultar creíble pero…**

R: **¡Oh dios!**- exclamó aturdida- **¿todo esto es por una apuesta?.**

Q**: ¿Qué?...no, no Rachel, déjame que te explique…**

R: **¡Quinn!, ¿todo esto…todas las cosas que me has enseñado, ese "me gustas" en el bosque ha sido por una apuesta?**

Q: **No…no Rachel, te lo juro… eso no tiene nada que ver.**

R: **¿Te tengo que creer?.**

Q: **Rachel por favor, te lo prometo, cuando hice la apuesta fui a decírtelo, para que lo supieras pero…te encontré mareada y te dije que tenia un plan nuevo pero tú no quisiste oírlo, ¿lo recuerdas?, me dijiste que no quería más líos y yo pensé que tenias razón.**

R**: ¿Pero aun así seguiste adelante?.**

Q: **Rachel, tienes que creerme, yo solo lo hice porque ya estábamos metidas en el lio de hacerles creer que éramos pareja, no lo hice para llevarlo a cabo de verdad, te lo juro.**

R: **No me jures Quinn…-** respondió visiblemente afectada.

No conseguía asimilarlo, no podía creerla a pesar de querer hacerlo. Todas aquellas situaciones que habían vivido en el campamento, todos aquellos halagos que había recibido de la rubia, aquél "me gustas" o el "eres importante", los besos que se atrevió a regalarle, todos y cada uno de aquellos momentos pasaban por su mente como una película mientras trataba de convencerse de que lo que le contaba era la verdad.

Q**: Rachel, escúchame**- se acercó tomando la mano de la chica- **te juro que yo no estaba mintiéndote, todo lo que he hecho contigo éstos días ha sido real, me ha salido del corazón, no tenía nada que ver con la estúpida apuesta.**

R**: Pero…Quinn tú no eres así, tú…tú nunca has dicho ese tipo de cosas y de pronto me lo dices a mí, sin más…¿cómo quieres que te crea?.**

Q: **Porque tienes que creerme**- se desesperó- **Rachel, lo siento…sé que tendría que habértelo dicho antes pero tienes que creerme, todo lo que te he dicho ha sido real, no para intentar enamorarte…**-balbuceó.

Rachel bajaba la cabeza. Quería mostrarse fría, distante, dejar claro que aquello no le provocaba aquella sensación de angustia como realmente le estaba provocando, tratar de salir corriendo de allí como si fuera una cría.

R: **Ok…está bien**- fue escueta.

Quinn no comprendía muy bien a qué se refería con aquella respuesta.

Q: **¿Qué significa eso?...¿me crees?-** preguntó confusa.

R: **Claro, si tú lo dices…tendré que creerte**- respondía con apenas convicción.

Q**: ¿Seguro?**

Quinn no terminaba de creer que Rachel estuviese accediendo a aquello. Sus gestos, la oscilación de su mirada evitando cruzarse con sus ojos en todo momento, le indicaban que no le creía en absoluto, pero sus palabras demostraban lo contrario.

R: **Si dices que es así, no hay nada que debatir**- respondió bajando la mirada.

No lo soportó.

Quinn sabía que Rachel estaba mintiendo y era algo que no iba a permitirle.

Q: **Ok…haz lo que quieras-** espetó malhumorada al tiempo que se separaba de la chica.

R: **Hey…hey, un momento, ¿te enfadas tú?-** le recriminó.

Q: **Estoy harta de tener que demostrarte constantemente todo porque no me crees**.

R: **¡Ah… no!**- exclamó- **increíble, soy yo la que debo de estar enfada y ahora me sales con eso, ¿soy yo la culpable?, vamos Quinn, ¿me estás echando la culpa de que tú hayas inventado esa estúpida apuesta?.**

Q: **No, te culpo porque no me crees y me cansa tener que demostrártelo, se supone que somos amigas**- espetó segundos antes de alejarse por completo de la morena.

Rachel se quedó petrificada. No terminaba de creer cómo Quinn había conseguido darle la vuelta a la discusión de forma tan rápida y sin sentido, dejándola a ella como la única culpable de aquella pelea, algo que no iba a terminar aceptando y ceder.

La preparación de la barbacoa y la fiesta las iba a mantener entretenidas durante lo que quedaba de mañana, hecho que consiguió que ninguna de las dos volviese a cruzar palabra durante la reunión.

Solo existían miradas. Furtivas, desafiantes, amenazadoras, miradas que ya habían olvidado entregar y recibir, miradas que las devolvían a la realidad, transportándolas a sus inicios en el instituto.

Un juego que llevaba como principal objetivo la indiferencia, pero ésta no terminaba de instalarse entre ellas.

Solo Quinn parecía moverse bien en aquella situación, al menos eso era lo que aparentaba su rostro de absoluta y total ausencia respecto a la morena, que a pesar de intentarlo, no había dejado de pensar en como todo se había destruido, como aquella chica que le había enseñado un mundo completamente distinto, llegando incluso a desear que el gran amor de su vida, como estaba segura de que era Finn, quedase muy por debajo de sus expectativas.

Una chica que detrás de aquella fría mirada, conseguía que todo a su alrededor fuese distinto. Ya no volvería a ver de igual forma un bosque de robles, ahora aquello se convertía en un impresionante escenario lleno de mágicas criaturas que sobrevolaban sobre sus cabezas, de enigmáticas flores que parecían esconderse, de cascadas de agua que limpiaban el alma, ahora no sentía pavor por dormir a oscuras en una tienda de campaña, porque sabía que una trampilla permitía ver la luz del exterior, ahora no temía por dibujar una simple y sencilla manzana, sino que se atrevía a plasmar con texturas y sombras toda una panorámica del lago, ni le importaba comer galletas sentada en el suelo, rodeada de miles de insectos que no podían verse a simple vista. Ahora creía en el paraíso porque lo había visto en lo alto de aquél mirador, con la rubia aferrándose a su cintura, haciéndole sentir importante, especial para que ella también pudiese disfrutar de aquellas vistas. Nunca más volvería a detestar un globo de agua, ahora aquel objeto le recordaba la más sorprendente y perfecta escena que había podido interpretar en su vida, un beso.

Lo recordaba y su mente volvía a llenarse de fuegos artificiales, demostrando que la teoría de Finn sobre los besos de Quinn y los fuegos artificiales, era cierta.

Un beso que, a pesar de ser fingido, aún quemaba en sus labios, tanto que si había algo que tenia seguro en su vida, era el no volver a sentirlo, no porque no lo desease o no le gustase, sino porque sería su perdición, como casi lo fue la noche anterior.

Agradecía haber tenido la frialdad suficiente para pedirle, casi suplicarle, que no la besase mientras interpretaban aquel papel ante los ojos de Melanie.

No podía arriesgarse a algo así. Una regla incontestable reinaba el universo; un solo paso del amor al odio, un solo paso de la amistad al amor.

Quinn se había encargado de demostrarle algo que ella ya sabía, era especial, tanto que no dudaba de su imponente magnetismo, de la atracción que generaba a su alrededor, pero aquellos días, además de eso, había descubierto a una nueva Quinn, más especial, más interesante y atractiva que nunca y para colmo, conseguía crear todas aquellas controversias con un simple y ficticio beso, ¿Qué no sería capaz de conseguir con un beso real?.

R: **Basta Rachel, basta por favor**- murmuraba de forma casi inaudible.

Habían pasado casi 4 horas desde que habló por última vez con la rubia y su mente no conseguía descansar de todos aquellos pensamientos que le aturdían.

No la había perdido de vista en ningún momento, ni a la hora de comer, cuando Quinn prefirió compartirla con algunos de sus compañeros, hasta en ese instante, en el que ya había dado comienzo la celebración oficial del 4 de julio en el campamento y dónde los grupos de los demás campamentos se unieron a ellos, aumentando de forma considerable la cantidad de asistentes.

Comenzaba a ser consciente de lo que hacía y tenía que zanjar aquél asunto antes de terminar desvariando más aún.

Solo había algo que podía hacer para tratar de ignorarla y su móvil tenía la clave.

"**Necesito hablar contigo, necesito escucharte, por favor, acéptame la llamada" .R**

Esperaba impaciente no recibir la misma indiferencia que parecía mostrarle Quinn, sin embargo, lo que la morena no sabía es que Quinn no había perdido detalle de ella en toda la tarde.

Sabía que hacía, con quien hablaba y como actuaba en todo momento, incluso en aquel instante, en el que la observaba inmersa en su móvil, apartada del resto de compañeros, sentada como días atrás, en uno de aquellos troncos que servían para tal.

Su orgullo le podía. Solo encontró aquella estúpida excusa de tener que demostrarle que no mentía para no seguir discutiendo con Rachel y había sido peor aún. Ahora deseaba con más fuerza acercarse a ella, volver a estar como habían estado durante aquellos días y no tener la molesta sensación de creer que todo volvía a ser como al principio, sin ningún tipo de interacción entre ellas.

Un gesto, fue suficiente para apartar ese orgullo y decidir acercarse a la morena, que empezaba lamentarse por momentos y todo parecía indicar que era por culpa del móvil.

Sabía que algo le estaba sucediendo e intuía que era.

Q: **¿Una galleta?-** Quinn apenas pudo pronunciar aquella frase, un absurdo nudo se apoderaba de su garganta al acercarse a Rachel y descubrir que sus ojos permanecían completamente vidriosos.

R**: No…gracias**- respondió volviendo a bajar la cabeza hacia el teléfono.

Algo que no hizo más que preocupar a la rubia, que comenzó a apartar el malestar de tener que ceder para acercarse a ella e intentar saber que sucedía.

Q: **Son tus favoritas.**

R: **No quiero Quinn**.- fue directa.

No dijo nada más. Quinn optó por volver a alejarse, tratando de contenerse y buscar otra opción para aquella ardua tarea, sin embargo no necesitó más que varios pasos.

R: **No tengo hambre**- espetó al ver como su respuesta había sido demasiado cortante.

Q: **Ok…no te molesto**- aceptó la excusa

R: **Quinn-** susurró llamando la atención de la chica que ya comenzaba a alejarse de nuevo- **no… no es por ti, es sólo que no tengo apetito.**

Q: **Está bien…**

R: **Gracias**- respondió con el gesto apenado.

Realmente valoraba aquel intento de acercamiento, pero ahora su malestar había aumentado tras aquel intento por evadirse.

Q**: Si necesitas algo…ya sabes**.

Se mantuvo en silencio, pero solo el tiempo justo y necesario para alzar el móvil y entregárselo a la rubia, dispuesta a mostrarle el motivo de su apatía.

Quinn dudó unos instantes al ver el gesto, pero terminó aceptando el teléfono y observando los mensajes que aparecían en su pantalla.

**16:57 pm : "Necesito hablar contigo, necesito escucharte, por favor, acéptame la llamada" .R**

**17: 15 pm: Estoy haciendo cosas, ya hablaremos cuando tenga tiempo. F**

**17: 17 pm: Finn por favor, acéptame la llamada. R.**

**17: 25 pm: No me apetece hablar en éste instante, luego te llamo a tu casa.F.**

**17: 26 pm: No estoy en casa, estoy en el lago Hope, de acampada con los chicos del taller de dibujo. R**

**17: 32 pm: ¿Taller de dibujo?, ¿acampada?, ¿de qué hablas? F.**

**17: 34 pm: Por eso necesito hablar contigo, tengo que explicarte algo. R.**

**17: 42 pm: Basta, estoy cansado y quiero dormir un poco, te llamo cuando pueda.F**

Q: **¿No sabía que estabas aquí?.**

Rachel negó.

Q: **¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?-** preguntó entregándole de nuevo el teléfono tras leer los mensajes.

R: **No he podido hablar con él, no me ha dejado.**

Q: **Pero podrías habérselo escrito antes.**

R: **Podría…pero no lo hice.**

Q: **¿Por?**

R: **No lo sé, igual tenía miedo de que no lo entendiera-** volvía a bajar la cabeza.

Q: **¿Miedo?-** se lamentó- **Rachel, ¿vuelves a lo mismo?.**

R: **No te entiendo.**

Quinn trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos. Hacia escasos minutos estaba luchando por conseguir hablar con Rachel sin discutir y ahora la morena parecía necesitarla, de nuevo por culpa de Finn.

Q: **No puedes tener miedo por hacer algo que has deseado hacer Rachel**- espetó tratando de sonar con calma.-**tendrías que haberle dicho que venias. No puedes pretender que te comprenda si le ocultas esas cosas, ¿acaso pensabas que no se iba a enterar?.**

R: **Sí, si sabía que se iba a enterar y te juro que yo pretendía decírselo, pero no me atrevía.**

Q: **Pues es lo primero que debes hacer.**

R: **¿Decirle todo?.**

Q: **No, tener la certeza y tranquilidad de saber que lo que haces es bajo tu responsabilidad, que lo haces porque quieres y si los demás se molestan por ello, no debes ocultarlo, es su problema, no el tuyo.**

Rachel resoplaba. Se sentía terriblemente frustrada, sin saber que hacer o que decir.

R: **Tengo la culpa de todo…voy a terminar perdiéndolo.**

Q**: Hey**- interrumpió-**tú no tienes la culpa de nada, es cierto que no decírselo es un error pero…él no tiene derecho a exigirte nada, ni tú la obligación de explicarle.**

R: **Pero…**

Q: **Rachel, mira la respuesta que te ha dado, no le apetece hablar contigo ahora, prefiere dormir y ya te llamará, es su problema, tú ya has hecho lo que debías.**

R: **Pero duele, duele mucho Quinn**- espetó con la voz quebrada- **¿no te das cuenta que se va?, lo estoy perdiendo.**

Q: **Es absurdo, Rachel es absurdo que yo siga respondiéndote a esto porque nunca te voy a decir lo que quieres oír, y no te lo digo porque no puedo mentirte. Llevas 6 días aquí y él no te ha preguntado ni una sola vez como estás o que estás haciendo durante el verano, no es justo que estés aquí lamentándote porque él no crea que deba llamarte ahora.**

Rachel se levantó del improvisado asiento, visiblemente nerviosa.

R: **Menudo día llevo, creo que va a ser mejor que me meta en la tienda y duerma, necesito que ésta tortura acabe de una vez.**

Q**: ¿Tortura?, Rachel mira dónde estás**- lanzó una mirada a su alrededor- **¿hace falta que te lleve de nuevo a ver las mariposas para que recuerdes lo mágico de éste lugar?**

R: **Basta Quinn, no me ayudas en nada con eso, es lo último que necesito.**

La rubia se sorprendió.

Tras aquella pequeña referencia, esperaba relajar un poco el estado de ánimo de la chica, pero al parecer solo lo empeoraba.

Q: **Lo siento**- se disculpó.

R: **No te das cuenta ¿verdad?**

Q: **¿De qué?.**

R**: Quinn, llevo dos, tres, cuatro horas aquí tratando de no pensar en lo perfecta que eres, tratando de odiarte y tú vienes a ofrecerme mis galletas favoritas, a hablarme con sinceridad y a recordarme que esto es mágico, así no lo voy a conseguir nunca, no puedo odiarte.-** sonó frustrada.

Q: **¿Por qué me quieres odiar?-** preguntó confusa**- yo…yo creía que querías ser mi amiga Rachel, sé que lo que ha pasado hoy nos ha hecho discutir, pero no pensaba que fuese tan grave como para querer odiarme.**

La morena terminó esbozando una leve sonrisa al tiempo que se lamentaba.

R**: Quiero odiarte Quinn, quiero hacerlo porque de esa forma se supone que no me dolerá tanto…**

Q**: ¿Doler?...¿el qué?-** interrumpió completamente sorprendida**.- ¿aun piensas que sigo con esa apuesta?.**

R: **No…no es por eso…**

Q: **¿Entonces?, ¿por qué quieres odiarme?.**

No podía. Rachel miraba a Quinn y trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para responder a aquella pregunta, pero las únicas que aparecían en su mente, iban a meterla en problemas.

R**: Cuanto más te conozco, más me gustas Quinn y me temo que tú y yo vamos a estar destinada siempre a desconfiar la una de la otra.**

Q**: ¿Qué?-** interrumpió- **¿qué dices de desconfiar?, Rachel yo confío en ti, lo he hecho incluso cuando no quería ni verte.**

R**: Mira lo que sucedió hoy, se supone que yo era la que debía enfadarse y al final has terminado tú teniendo la última palabra.**

Q: **Pero eso ya lo debes saber Rachel, soy Quinn Fabray y siempre voy a tener la última palabra, lleve o no razón.- **trató de sonreír.

R: **¿Lleves o no razón?-** repitió- **¿me estás diciendo que no llevas razón en la discusión de hoy?.**

Q: **No es necesario que yo te lo diga Rachel, es mi orgullo el que me ha hecho actuar así y pensaba que tú lo sabías, que ya me conoces lo suficiente para saber cuando trato de escaparme de una situación así.**

R: **No tienes que escapar de mí.**

Q**: Lo sé, pero…no podía hacer otra cosa si no me vas a creer.**

R: **Empiezo a creerte…**

Q: **¿Ahora?.**

R**: Me acabas de decir que mi obligación, como persona, era haberle dicho a Finn que iba a estar aquí, eso demuestra que eres neutral, que me dices las cosas por mi bien, sean buenas o malas, no puedo desconfiar de ti después de algo así.**

Quinn bajaba la cabeza. Por primera vez entendía que Rachel la había comprendido a la perfección, que su único objetivo era mantener aquella amistad, a base de sinceridad y apoyo, algo esencial.

Q: **Entonces, ¿las galletas no han servido de nada?-** espetó divertida, tratando de suavizar la tensión y calmar a la morena.

Rachel dejó escapar una sonrisa.

R: **Déjame que las pruebe, igual así funcionan**- respondió tomando la misma actitud conciliadora de Quinn.

No dudó en entregarle la pequeña caja de galletas.

Q: **Vamos, ahí hay varios músicos del campamento del sur y es probable que te interesen, hablan de musicales**- la invitó.

Rachel accedió y siguió los pasos de la rubia, dispuesta a tratar de olvidar el mal trago que había pasado al recibir aquellos mensajes de Finn. Unos mensajes que envió sólo para sacarse de la cabeza a Quinn y ahora era ella quien la distraía de Finn.

Paradojas de la vida, pensaba la morena.

Quinn, muy a su pesar, realmente se estaba convirtiendo en un problema en su vida. Tenía la total certeza de saber que aquella amistad no iba a llegar a buen puerto, lo intuía, lo sabía y sin embargo, no podía mostrar indiferencia hacia ella. Era como una fuerza superior, una gravedad que la llevaba hacia su mundo. Y por otro lado estaba Finn.

Le dolía la actitud del chico. Por mucho que tratase de convencerse, sentía que no lo estaba haciendo bien, a pesar de las sensatas palabras de Quinn, al igual que esa fuerza gravitatoria la llevaba a acercarse a la rubia, algo en su interior le decía que se estaba alejando de Finn.

-**Hey Quinn, Dave te necesita-** Miller interrumpía la llegada de ambas chicas.

Q**: ¿Qué?.**

-**Vamos, está preparándose para tocar un par de canciones y dice que necesita que cantes una de ellas.**

La rubia lo miró sorprendida y buscó a Dave, que en mitad de un pequeño grupo, la observaba expectante.

-**Me ha dicho que estás enfadada con él, por eso te lo pido yo, porque si te lo pide él le vas a decir que no.-** sonreía divertido.

Q**: No voy a cantar**- respondió rápidamente.

Ni hablar. Dave había provocado todo aquello y ahora la miraba mostrando una traviesa sonrisa, como si nada hubiera pasado y convencido de saber que iba a terminar aceptando aquella propuesta.

-**Vamos, faltan unas horas para los fuegos artificiales y necesitamos un poco de animación**.

Q: **No voy a cantar aquí, que cante Rachel**- miró a la morena.

R: **¿Yo?, no, yo canto sólo si tú lo haces antes.**

Quinn cuestionó con la mirada a la morena.

-**Dave dice lo mismo, sólo tocará si tu cantas la primera de las canciones, vamos no puedes dejarnos sin su actuación, además ahora también se le suma Rachel.**

Q: **No voy a cantar.**

R: **Hazlo…**-interrumpió- **me debes una.**

Q**: ¿Qué?.**

R: **Si quieres que te perdone por lo de hoy, canta**- espetó divertida.

Q: **Eso es chantaje.**

-**Estoy con Rachel, sea lo que sea, tienes que cantar, así que vamos**- espetó mientras tomaba a la rubia del brazo y tiraba de ella hasta llegar al grupo.

Rachel se retuvo un poco, buscando un lugar donde sentarse y tener una perfecta visión de donde se suponía que iban a posicionarse Dave y Quinn.

Q: **Si piensas que con esto lo vas a solucionar, de ya te digo que no**.- comentó al llegar junto a Dave, que ansioso comenzaba a afinar la guitarra.

D: **No te equivoques, ellos me piden que toque algo y yo necesito algo de inspiración, algo que sólo tú puedes darme.**

Q: **Ya…**-se acercó al oído del chico- **¿porque no le pides esa inspiración a Mel y dejas de meterme en líos?-** murmuró.

D: **No es un lío, es tu salvación**- sonreía- **además…Mel no me da ese tipo de inspiración precisamente.**

Q: **Imbécil-** se quejó.

D: **Vamos con Just a smile**- respondió ignorando el insulto.

Q**: ¿Qué?...no, ni hablar.**

D: **Sí, vamos prepárate.**

Q: **Dave, no voy a cantar esa canción, es algo personal.**

D: **Me da igual, necesito escucharte cantar esa canción y la vas a cantar, a no ser que quieres que no toque nada y el resto de chicos te culpen a ti-** sonreía.

Q: **Te estoy empezando a odiar, ¿lo sabes?.**

No respondió. Dave se limitó a sonreír al tiempo que invitaba a la chica a que tomase asiento en un pequeño taburete, junto a él.

D**: Bien chicos**- exclamó llamando la atención del grupo y algunos más de los otros campamentos, que lentamente fueron rodeando a la pareja. Rachel decidió levantarse, buscando una mejor visión de ambo- **aquí a mi lado está Quinn Fabray, seguro que muchos de vosotros habéis escuchado cantar a miles de personas, unas os gustaran más que otras, pero de ya os digo que Quinn, lejos de ser la mejor cantante del mundo, es una de las más especiales.**

Q: **Basta Dave**- susurró tratando de evitar pasar aquel momento con la mayor brevedad posible.

D**: Lo vais a comprobar**- ignoró la sugerencia de la rubia- **Quinn va a cantar una canción que me mostró hace apenas una semana, escrita por ella misma, yo me he limitado a componer la música…así que, espero que os guste.**

Rachel se sorprendió al escuchar aquello. Una canción escrita por Quinn siempre era una sorpresa, sobretodo después de los enfrentamientos que había tenido con ella en el Glee club, por aquella misma circunstancia.

El sol comenzaba a desaparecer entre los árboles, mostrando una repentina oscuridad del cielo que dejó la perfecta estampa para aquella actuación.

D**: ¿Lista?.**

Q: **Acabemos con esto ya-** murmuró.

Los primeros acordes comenzaron a sonar con un estilo country, algo que sorprendió a todos los que asistían al show y aún más a la morena.

Q:**I fell for you  
And what if it´s crazy  
I have fun if you think  
and I think without thinking.**

**I know I must follow  
the ghosts of the past  
surrendered to the kiss  
you planted in my defense.**

**Follow Me  
I'll give you my heart  
please don´t kill him  
and let the dream  
follow the sign that you give me  
as I follow the live that I lived**

**Just a touch**

**Just a smile**

**I´ll give you my heart**

**Just for one of your smiles**

Lo hizo. No supo por qué, pero Rachel terminó sonriendo, regalándole ese gesto que Quinn suplicaba en aquella canción. Algo que consiguió bloquear a la rubia y perder el hilo de la letra, dejando a Dave a solas con la guitarra.

M: **¿Estás bien?-** Melanie interrogó a la morena tras la actuación.

R: **Eh…sí, sí-** trató de disimular.

No lo estaba. Tenía un nudo en su garganta que apenas le permitía respirar.

M**: Tienes mala cara.**

R: **Estoy bien-** volvía a responder alzando la mirada.

D: **¿Os ha gustado?-** Dave interrumpía la breve conversación.

M: **Me ha encantado, pero a Rachel parece que no mucho.**

D: **¿Por?...**

R: **Sí me ha gustado**- recriminó- **no he dicho lo contrario.**

Le había fascinado, no sólo el ritmo y la dulzura con la que Quinn cantaba sino por el significado de aquellas palabras, hablando de que no necesitaba nada más que una sonrisa para entregar su corazón, que le era suficiente con un abrazo de la persona a la que amaba para seguir adelante, que da igual si no tenían el mismo camino, ella seguiría pensando en ese amor y le hacía bien hacerlo.

Q: **¿Todo bien?-** Quinn hacía acto de presencia en el pequeño corrillo.

D**: A Rachel no le ha gustado nuestra actuación**.

R: **¿Qué?-** exclamó- **ya he dicho que sí, no inventéis** **cosas**- se mostró molesta.

Quinn la observaba. Veía algo extraño en su mirada, en sus gestos.

R: **Me ha gustado mucho**- espetó dirigiéndose a la rubia.

Q: **Ven un momento**- se acercó tomándola de la mano y tirando de ella, apartándola de Dave y Mel que no le dieron importancia al gesto.

R**: ¿Qué ocurre?-** preguntó extrañada.

Q**: ¿Qué vas a hacer luego?**

R**: ¿Luego?.**

Q: **Sí, cuando sea la hora de los fuegos artificiales**.

R: **Pues…supongo que lo que hará todo el mundo, verlos**.

Q: **Te propongo un plan.**

R: **¿Qué plan?.**

Q: **Acompáñame a mi rincón mágico**- espetó sonriente- **desde allí se ve todo el lago y es espectacular.**

R**: ¿Quieres que nos metamos en el bosque de noche?.**

Q**: Todos lo van a hacer, de hecho creo que aquí solo se quedaran los monitores**- sonreía.

R: **Ah…bueno, no sé, si tú quieres que te acompañe.**

Q**: Sí, me encantaría que los vieses ahí, conmigo…créeme te va a encantar.**

R: **Está bien**- respondió con poca convicción.

Q: **No te noto muy convencida.**

R: **Sí, si que lo estoy**- trató de animarse.

No sabía por qué, pero realmente sentía que no debía hacer aquello, que no podía salir bien absolutamente nada ese día y terminarlo junto a ella, a la orilla del lago mientras veían los fuegos artificiales, lo preocupaba.

Q: **Ok, prometo que te va a gustar, créeme.**

Rachel respondió con una simple sonrisa, no pudo articular palabra alguna porque las voces de Dave, reclamándolas junto al resto de compañeros, interrumpieron la conversación.

Aun faltaban unas horas para el acontecimiento final, pero la fiesta aun continuaba en el campamento. Una celebración que consiguió sacar varias sonrisas a Rachel y liberarla un poco de aquella extraña sensación de tensión que se apoderaba de su cuerpo y de los continuos bombardeos de su mente.

Quinn decidió apartarse de ella durante aquel tiempo. Sabía que algo le sucedía, probablemente aún se sentía mal por aquella discusión con Finn. Tenía la esperanza de hacerla cambiar de actitud tras disfrutar de aquellos fuegos artificiales en aquel lugar tan especial. Mientras llegaba, prefirió no hacerle pensar demasiado y dejar que tratase de disfrutar de la fiesta.

Algo que parecía comenzar a hacer tras decidirse a cantar varias canciones junto a Dave.

La música era la mejor de las opciones para hacerla sentir bien y Dave no se cansaba de exigir acompañantes en sus actuaciones.

Actuaciones que no cesaron ni cuando se disponían a cenar, amenizando la velada de todos y cada uno de los componentes de aquel grupo.

El móvil de la morena volvía a sacarla de aquel pequeño paréntesis que había logrado hacer durante la noche. Un mensaje de Finn fue suficiente para destruir la calma y obligarla a alejarse de nuevo del centro de la reunión.

Un mensaje que cambió radicalmente sus planes y los de Quinn.

Había perdido de vista a la rubia. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía donde se había metido durante la última media hora.

R: **Profesor**- se acercó a Miller justo cuando el hombre parecía dirigirse hacia las cabañas- **¿ha visto a Quinn?.**

-**Quinn, pues ni idea, debe de estar por ahí con los demás.**

Rachel volvía a lanzar una mirada a su alrededor. Necesitaba hablar con ella y no conseguía encontrarla.

-**Quinn está en las tiendas, acabo de verla**- una de las chicas respondía a la pregunta de la morena al pasar junto a ellos.

No lo dudó y tras alejarse del profesor, optó por caminar hacia la zona de acampada.

Efectivamente, Quinn estaba allí. Rachel aligeró el paso al verla salir de la carpa, pero sus piernas comenzaron a temblar al encontrarse con la sonrisa de la rubia, que portando varias mantas y una mochila ya se dirigía hacia ella.

Q: **Hey…¿Dónde vas?-** preguntó sonriente.

R**: Tengo que hablar contigo**- respondió temiéndose lo peor.

Q**: ¿Conmigo?...¿que ocurre?.**

R**: He estado buscándote, pero no sabia dónde estabas…**

Q**: Ah…es que he estado preparando todo, mira…llevo varias mantas para sentarnos en el suelo, la linterna para poder ver y he metido galletas y algunas cosas que encontré en la cabaña de la cocina en ésta mochila-** espetó ilusionada- **¿te gusta el ron?.**

R: **¿Ron?.**

Q: **Ajam, vamos a ver los fuegos comiendo galletas y bebiendo ron, así yo me olvido de la vergüenza que me ha hecho pasar Dave y tú te olvidas de Finn-** espetó divertida.

R**: Oh dios-** se lamentó.

Q: **¿Qué ocurre?.**

R: **De eso precisamente venía a hablarte**- espetó tras dejar escapar varios suspiros.

Q**: ¿De Finn?.**

R: **Me ha escrito Quinn.**

Q**: ¿Y?-** preguntó curiosa- **¿Qué te ha dicho?.**

R: **Me va a llamar…en un rato.**

Q**: Ah…bueno, algo es algo, ¿no?, al menos así podrás hablar con él.**

R: **Quinn…**-susurró- **si me va a llamar no… no puedo ir al lago**- espetó lamentándose.

La rubia cambió por completo el gesto de su rostro.

Q**: ¿Cómo?...¿por qué?.**

R**: No sé cuando me va a llamar y si me alejo de aquí…no tendré cobertura.**

No respondió. Quinn simplemente desvió la mirada, con la decepción instalada en su rostro, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no terminar haciendo daño a la morena.

R: **¿Lo entiendes?, si me marcho no tendré cobertura y no podré hablar con él.**

Q: **Ya…ya, lo entiendo**- respondió un tanto confusa- **pero…¿por qué no te llama ya?, quiero decir…aún falta una hora y media para los fuegos, tiene tiempo de sobra y…**

R: **Me ha dicho que se iba a duchar y a dar un paseo para despejarse, que luego me llamaría.**

Q: **Ok, perfecto entonces.**

R: **Quinn no te enfades por favor**- suplicó.

Q: **No…no me enfado- **esbozó una extraña sonrisa- **no pasa nada, otro año será.**

R: **Quinn por favor-** espetó con la voz quebrada.

Q: **Tranquila Rachel, estoy bien…eso…eso es importante, tienes que solucionarlo ya, así que no te preocupes, ¿ok?.**

R**: ¿Segura?, ¿no te enfadas?.**

Q: **No…claro que no**- comenzó a alejarse- **ya…ya me cuentas que tal, ¿ok?.**

R: **Ok…pero… ¿dónde vas?-** preguntó al ver como Quinn se alejaba en dirección opuesta al campamento.

Q: **Al lago.**

R: **¿Qué?...¿vas a ir sola?.**

Q**: Estoy cansada de aguantar a Dave y no quiero que sepan que fui yo quien se llevó la botella de ron-** trató de sonreír.

R**: Quinn**- murmuró.

Q: **Tranquila Rachel, sé cuidarme sola.**


	27. Rachel, espera

Capitulo 26

Rachel, espera…

No, no era producto de su imaginación.

Podía sentir como algunas hojas rozaban con su cabeza, como la hierba tocaba sus piernas, podía sentir el murmullo de los pájaros que dormitaban en las copas de los árboles y el sonido de la brisa que llegaba desde el lago y que conseguía tensarla aún más.

Aquella maldita linterna que Miller le había entregado apenas iluminaba sus pasos, solo su intuición le permitía seguir el estrecho sendero que llegaba hacia el rincón mágico de Quinn.

Casi media hora había pasado dudando, pendiente de su teléfono mientras lanzaba miradas hacia el bosque, pensando en ella. Un pensamiento que comenzaba a atormentarla, tanto que había decidido romper con su mente y dejarse llevar por lo que su corazón le exigía, llevando a cabo el consejo de la rubia.

Un crujido fue suficiente para detener su paso. Algo se movía a sus espaldas y no era pequeño precisamente.

R**: ¿Quién hay ahí?-** se giró valientemente, enfocando con la linterna a través de los árboles.

No recibió respuesta alguna y temió lo peor. Algo seguía moviéndose cerca de ella y la imagen del alce apareció por su mente.

Aquel animal podría destrozar a una persona con un simple golpe de su cornamenta, sin embargo, no escuchaba ruido alguno, ni bramido como escuchó cuando estaban en la cabaña.

R: **¡Tengo un arma!**- exclamó a modo de aviso. Evidentemente mentía, pero tenía esperanzas de ahuyentar a quien fuera que estuviese allí.

D**: ¿Y a qué esperas para disparar?-** espetó entre risas.

R: **¿Dave?-** apuntó con la linterna hacia su derecha.

El chico aparecía tras varios segundos, tratando de esquivar el haz de luz que Rachel ya proyectaba sobre él.

R: **¿Qué haces?.**

D: **Pues, pretendía ir al lago antes de que me dejes ciego, ¿quieres bajar eso?**

R**: ¿Y por qué no me has dicho que eras tú cuando he preguntado?, me has asustado.**

D: **Por eso, si te lo digo no tiene gracia**- sonreía al tiempo que se acercaba a la morena- **¿Dónde vas?.**

R: **Busco a Quinn, sé que está en el lago.**

D: **Sí, está en su rincón.**

R: **¿Tú también lo conoces?.**

D: **Claro, conozco a Quinn demasiado como para que me oculte esas cosas-** respondía divertido**- ¿vamos?.**

R: **¿Tú vienes?.**

D: **Mel me está esperando un poco más allá, pero te he visto tan perdida que me he apiadado de ti- **sonreía.

R: **No tiene gracia, éste bosque es grande y hay alces.**

D**: Cierto, vamos… te acompaño**- espetó rodeando a la morena con su brazo por encima de los hombros.

R: **¿Vais a ver los fuegos artificiales?.**

D: **Ajam…vosotras también, ¿no?.**

R: **Sí, eso espero…**

D**: Oye, ¿y por qué vienes ahora?, Quinn lleva ya un rato ahí sola.**

R: **Tenía una llamada pendiente y tuve que esperar.**

D: **Ah…bueno…y ¿habéis arreglado ya lo de ésta mañana?.**

R: **¿Hablas de tu apuesta?**

D: **Ajam…**

R: **Sí, está todo arreglado.**

D: **¿Y?.**

R**: ¿Y qué?.**

D: **¿De veras no sabias que existía la apuesta?.**

R: **No, no tenía ni idea.**

D: **Guau, yo estaba convencido de que ambas lo sabíais y estabais jugando conmigo.**

R: **Pues no, no tenia ni idea.**

Dave se detuvo. Habían llegado casi al límite. El lago ya se vislumbraba entre las sombras de los arboles y a lo lejos, se distinguía la silueta de Quinn, sentada junto a uno de aquellos enormes robles.

Rachel no tardó en encontrarla.

D: **Entonces, ¿por qué os besabais?-**fue directo.

Rachel lanzó una mirada al chico. Aquella pregunta la descolocó por completo y recordó que él aún no sabían nada de su supuesta venganza.

D: **Y no me vengas con que es mentira, porque Mel os vio y no sólo os habéis besado.**

Rachel esbozó una divertida sonrisa.

D**: ¿Me lo vas a negar?.**

R: **No, de hecho, sólo puedo decirte que quizás…hayas perdido la apuesta**.- respondió al tiempo que se alejaba.

D**: ¿Qué?...no me jodas Rachel-** murmuró al verla desaparecer entre los árboles.

Evidentemente era broma, pensó la morena, sin embargo, conforme iba acercándose a la orilla y distinguía con más nitidez la figura de Quinn, comenzó a desechar aquella divertida respuesta a modo de broma.

Estaba caminando hacia ella, completamente convencida de pasar aquellas últimas horas a su lado, disfrutando de lo que estaba segura, iba a sorprenderle, como siempre le sucedía cuando Quinn la invitaba a contemplar algo "mágico" y olvidándose por completo de aquella llamada que tenía pendiente.

Quinn se removió inquieta. Había descubierto el haz de luz proveniente de la linterna, pero no pudo contemplar a la morena por culpa de los destellos.

Q: **¿Dave?-** preguntó tratando de averiguar quien era.

R: **No, me llamo Rachel**- respondió iluminándose el rostro con la luz.

Q: **¿Rachel?-** murmuró- **¿qué haces aquí?-** se levantó rápidamente.

R: **Me preguntaba si aún había sitio para mí aquí.**

Q: **¿Vienes a ver los fuegos?-** preguntó completamente sorprendida.

R: **Si aún estoy invitada.**

Q: **Claro…claro por supuesto**- respondía rápidamente.- **vamos, ven.**

R: **Ayúdame**- espetó lanzándole la mano.

Quinn la tomó sin dudas y ayudó a la morena a sortear el pequeño escalón que se interponía entre ellas, permitiéndole llegar a su lado.

R**: Gracias…**

Q: **¿Has venido sola?**

R: **Sí-** respondió con algo de timidez.

Q: **Podrías haberme avisado.**

R: **No hizo falta, me encontré a Dave en el camino, bueno en realidad me asustó, pero me acompañó hasta aquí.**

Quinn desvió la mirada hacia la orilla del lago, buscando en la lejanía la supuesta silueta del chico.

Q: **Está allí**- espetó mostrando una leve sonrisa.

Rachel imitó el movimiento y miró hacia la dirección que señalaba la rubia.

R: **Hey… se ve desde aquí**- se sorprendió al ser consciente que toda la orilla del lago de podía vislumbrar perfectamente.

Q: **Sí, no es necesario que utilices eso**- señaló la linterna- **la luna hace su trabajo.**

R: **Cierto-** respondía alzando la mirada hacia el cielo.

Una perfecta y brillante luna conseguía iluminar todo a su alrededor, mostrando la tranquilidad del lago.

Quinn la observaba. La curiosidad por preguntarle por la llamada de Finn, le estaba comiendo por dentro, pero había algo en su interior que no le permitía preguntarle, que le pedía que dejase estar todo, que disfrutase de la decisión de la morena de acompañarla en aquel instante y eso fue lo que hizo.

Q: **Vamos, ven… siéntate aquí, he colocado una manta para no llenarnos de tierra.**

R: **Y para los insectos, ¿no?-** cuestionó divertida.

Q: **Por supuesto**- sonreía.

R: **¿Te has bebido ya la botella de ron?-** preguntó al tiempo que se sentaba junto a la rubia.

Q: **Eh… no, de hecho ni la he abierto**.

R: **¿Y a qué esperas?.**

Q: **¿Quieres beber?**

R: **Solo así me olvidaré de todo y podré estar tranquila**.

Q. **¿Tranquila?-** preguntó tratando de sonar despistada. Evidentemente estaba segura de que aquella expresión tenía algo que ver con la supuesta llamada que había recibido de Finn.

R: **Dicen que así se te olvidan los problemas, ¿no?.**

Q: **¿Estás en problemas?.**

R: **No, pero no dudes de que van a llegar.**

Q: **No te entiendo Rachel.**

R: **No he hablado con Finn.**

Q: **¿No te ha llamado?**

R**: No lo sé, me he venido antes-** espetó sacando el móvil de un pequeño bolso- **no tiene cobertura aquí, así que no lo sabré.**

Q**: ¿Por qué te has venido?, ¿no le ibas a esperar?.**

R: **Llevo 6 días esperándole Quinn, tenias razón cuando me dijiste que él decidía cuando quería o no hablar, ha tenido todo el día para hacerlo y no ha querido, no es justo que yo ahora te deje sola por eso.**

Q: **¿Cómo?...un momento Rachel, ¿te has venido por no dejarme sola?-** cuestionó sorprendida.

R: **Bueno…no quería fallarte.**

Q: **No…no, no puedes hacer eso.**

R: **¿Qué?, pensé que querías que hiciera eso.**

Q: **Ay Dios, ves…Rachel ese es tu problema.**

R**: ¿Mi problema?-** interrumpió.

Q**: Rachel, no puedes hacer siempre lo que los demás esperan o quieren, eres tú, es tu vida y tú tienes que decidir lo que quieres o no hacer, por tus propios medios, lo que mejor creas que debes hacer, lo que te exige tu… **

R: **Mi corazón-** interrumpió terminando la frase que Quinn había comenzado- **es eso lo que hice Quinn, pensar que realmente tenias razón, que Finn ha tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para llamarme y aclararlo y no ha querido, solo ahora, justo cuando yo deseaba estar aquí, he hecho lo que me ha dictado el corazón, por eso he venido.**

Quinn enmudecía. Que Rachel prefiriese estar a su lado en vez de arreglando el malentendido con su chico, era extraño, tanto que le abrumaba.

Q**: ¿Prefieres estar aquí conmigo?.**

R**: Llevo 3 semanas descubriendo a una persona increíble, cada día que hemos pasado aquí he sido testigo de algo mágico, no puedo permitirme el lujo de perderme el momento culmen**- sonreía- **no quiero privarme de tu compañía, Quinn.**

No sabía que responder ni como hacerlo. Quinn observaba completamente sorprendida a Rachel, agradeciendo aquellas palabras con una mirada, que a pesar de la oscuridad, se podía contemplar en su rostro.

R: **¿No me dices nada?-** cuestionó al descubrir la intensa mirada de la chica.

Q: **¿Quieres una galleta?-** espetó divertida.

Rachel no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa aun mayor, agradeciendo sin duda aquella divertida respuesta que zanjaba toda la tensión que se había creado al hablar de Finn.

R: **Sí, mejor que el ron, ¿no?.**

Q: **Mucho mejor**- respondía entregándole la caja de galletas.

R: **No sabía que Dave conociese tu rincón mágico**- espetó cambiando de tema.

Q: **Sí, lo descubrí con él el año pasado.**

R: **Ah…¿sabes?, me…me ha preguntado por la apuesta**.

Q**: No lo pienses Rachel, ya le dije que no había más apuesta.**

R: **¿No?...¿por qué?.**

Q: **¿Cómo que por qué?-** la miró incrédula- **es absurdo que sigamos con esto, ya se sabe todo.**

R**: ¿Estás segura?, porque me acaba de preguntar si yo de verdad no sabía nada y porqué nos habíamos besado.**

Q: **¿Te lo ha preguntado?, es absurdo, si seguro que ya le**…- se detuvo**- hey…Mel aún no sabe que él le mintió.**

R**: Me temo que no y ahora él si cree que entre nosotras hay algo, así que…has ganado la apuesta.**

Q**: No, no la he ganado…hay que ser justas y las apuestas no se ganan mintiendo.**

R: **¿Me explicas cual era la apuesta completa?**

Q**: ¿Es necesario?-** cuestiono asegurándose de no volver a molestarla con aquel tema.

R: **Sí, me interesa saber hasta dónde estabas dispuesta a llegar.**

Q: **No es eso Rachel, no quería llegar a ningún lado, solo pretendía aprovechar la situación que creamos para callar a Dave de una vez.**

R**: Esta bien, pero, ¿me lo explicas?.**

Q: **No hay mucho que explicar, él me dijo que no me preocupase por dormir contigo que no te ibas a enamorar de mi y a mi me sentó mal.**

R: **¿Por?.**

Q**: Bueno, me estaba diciendo que yo no iba a ser capaz de enamorar a una chica y menos a alguien como tú.**

R: **¿Y qué tengo yo de diferente?-** preguntó confusa.

Q: **Eso mismo le pregunté yo y él me dijo que te había pillado alguna que otra vez mirándole, que sabía que tú jamás te ibas a fijar en una chica.**

R**: ¿Y qué sabe él de mi?-** preguntó sonriente- **¿sabe que mis padres son gays?**

Q: **Me temo que no.**

R: **Pues es un dato primordial para saber que yo no distingo entre sexos a la hora de enamorarme y precisamente, enamorarse de ti no es algo que mucha gente pueda evitar**.

Quinn no pudo evitar buscar el rostro de la morena. Aquella pequeña confesión consiguió que algo en su interior le golpeara con tanta fuerza que creyó que se había escuchado en todo el bosque.

R: **¿Qué?-** preguntó al descubrir la extraña mirada de la rubia.

Q: **Nada-** sonreía con timidez- **me alegra que pienses así, es bueno saberlo.**

R: **Ya te lo dije hace unos días, si alguna vez me enamoro de una chica, dudo que no seas tú.**

Volvía a hacerlo y Quinn volvía a estremecerse tras oír aquellas palabras.

Ya ni siquiera pensaba, simplemente dejaba que aquellas palabras se instalaran en su interior, quedasen para siempre ahí, guardadas, llenándola por completo.

R: **¿Quinn Fabray ruborizada?-** cuestionó al ver como la rubia bajaba la cabeza completamente avergonzada, esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

Q: **Quinn Fabray no es de hielo, aunque lo parezca.**

R**: ¿No?-** exclamó con un toque de humor- **todo el mundo piensa que sí.**

Q: **Nadie me conoce.**

R**: ¿Estás segura que no eres de hielo?.**

Q: **Segurísima.**

R: **Eso tengo que comprobarlo**- espetó al tiempo que se levantaba de su improvisado asiento y rápidamente, buscaba un pequeño recoveco frente a la rubia.

Q**: ¿Qué haces?-** preguntó sorprendida.

R: **Quiero saber si eres de hielo o no**.- respondía tras lograr encontrar el lugar perfecto.

Rachel apartó varias ramas que aparecían en el suelo, junto a las piernas de la rubia y sin pedir permiso, se sentó entre ellas, buscando el cobijo del cuerpo de la chica mientras le daba la espalda y quedaba frente al inmenso lago.

Q: **¿Qué haces Rachel?-** susurró al ver como la morena se acoplaba entre sus brazos y terminaba apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

R**: Si eres de hielo, me darás frio, si no lo eres, me darás calor y mientras…tengo una mejor visión de los fuegos desde aquí.**

No podía creerlo.

Quinn no terminaba de comprender como apenas 15 minutos antes, estaba allí, sola, dudando si quedarse o volver al campamento para acabar con aquella soledad que se había apoderado a ella y ahora estaba allí, sentada, apoyada sobre aquel roble y con Rachel acomodándose entre sus brazos.

Ahora sí que sentía como el corazón a punto estaba de estallar y temía que la morena lo terminase por escuchar. Tenía que relajarse. Estaba claro que Rachel necesitaba ese abrazo y ella misma lo había buscado con aquella excusa del hielo.

Probablemente, y a pesar de no demostrarlo, estaría pasándolo mal por aquel problema con Finn. No podía negarle eso, no podía apartarla como si nada. Estaba dispuesta a apoyarla y sobretodo a cobijarla tanto como lo necesitase.

Q**: Es una lastima que esto esté oscuro.**

R: **¿Por?.**

Q**: Apuesto a que Dave iba a enloquecer si nos descubre así**- trató de sonreír.

R**: Mmm, no es necesario, creo que ya se está lamentando**.

Q**: ¿Por?**

R: **Cuando veníamos hacia aquí y me preguntó por la apuesta, le dije que quizás la había perdido.**

Quinn palideció, o quizás no, quizás aquella sensación que recorrió todo su cuerpo cambió el color de piel a cualquier color menos el blanco, daba igual, sólo sentía aquella respuesta retumbando en su mente.

Q: **¿Le has dicho eso?**

R: **Ajam…**

Q: **Pero…ya te he dicho que las apuestas no ganan si se basan en mentiras.**

Rachel se mantuvo en silencio. No se atrevía a responder a aquella sentencia y no se atrevía porque ella era consciente de que se había enamorado de la rubia. No de la forma que podía enamorarse de Finn, sino de una forma más surrealista, más especial, más "mágica".

R**: Por eso mismo-** espetó con un hilo de voz.

Q: **¿Rachel?-** susurró buscando encontrar la mirada de la chica, tratando de recibir una respuesta más clara y concisa.

R**: ¿Nunca has tenido un amor platónico?**

Q: **Eh…**

R: **Pues yo sí, he tenido muchos…pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerlos, excepto ahora.**

Q**: Rachel…¿de qué hablas?.**

R: **De ti, realmente creo que eres mi amor platónico, es eso lo que siento por ti, esa admiración que termina convirtiéndose en algo más, más real y mágico a la vez, no sé.**

Q**: Rachel**- volvía susurrar ésta vez incitándola a que se volviera frente a ella.

R**: ¿Qué ocurre Quinn?-** murmuró al contemplar el gesto incrédulo de la rubia.

Q**: ¿Me… me estás diciendo que…te…te has enamorado de…mi? **

R: **En sentido figurado**- balbuceó- **ya…ya sabes.**

Q**: No…no lo sé, ¿cómo es eso?.**

R**: Ya sabes, como algo onírico**.

Q**: ¿Un sueño?.**

R: **Eh…bueno un sueño, sueño no, pero…ya sabes, cuando sientes que alguien es afín a ti, cuando… conoces a una persona y sabes que puedes caminar a su lado…para siempre.**

¿Buhos?, ¿alces?, ¿castores?. Cualquiera de aquellos animales podría ser la excusa perfecta para camuflar el latido que bombardeaba el corazón de la rubia, un latido que inexplicablemente, comenzó a sentirse acompañado por el de Rachel.

Podían escucharse mutuamente.

Rachel desechó cualquier tipo de excusa más. Empezaba a ser consciente de sus palabras, de cómo acababa de confesarle algo que ni siquiera ella misma podía explicar bien y ahora se enfrentaba a su mirada, llena de confusión e incredulidad, tratando de entender que clase de amor era aquél al que se refería.

R: **Da igual**- se excusó volviendo a tomar su posición, esquivando la mirada de la chica.- **oye… hay algo que quiero preguntarte.-**trató de cambiar de tema.

Q: **Dime.**

R: **Esa canción…la que has cantado con Dave, ¿la escribiste tú?.**

Q: **Ajam…**

R: **Vaya, es…bonita.**

Q: **¿Bonita?, que va, ni siquiera sé porqué se la mostré a Dave, la tenía guardada en una libreta que encontré por casualidad.**

R**: ¿Cuándo la escribiste?.**

Q: **Hace meses, no sé.**

R**: ¿Y la escribiste por alguien?, quiero decir la letra dice sígueme, o dame una sonrisa y te doy mi corazón…**

Q**: No habla de nadie en concreto, habla de mi, de lo único que necesito para ser feliz**- se sinceró.

R: **¿Es eso lo que buscas en una persona?, ¿su sonrisa?.**

Q: **Su sonrisa, sus abrazos, su complicidad, no sé…solo trataba de demostrar que no necesito mucho para ser feliz, que no soy como todos piensan, a pesar de aparentarlo.**

R**: ¿Por qué aparentas eso?, pareces fría, calculadora y no eres así, ¿por qué te empeñas?**

Q: **Es la única forma de que no te hagan daño, pero como ves…ha sido todo lo contrario en mi vida.**

R: **Si haces mal, recibes mal, es un hecho incontestable. Todos recibimos lo que merecemos y no estoy diciendo que tú merezcas cosas malas pero, si haces daño a los demás, terminará por caer sobre ti.**

Q: **Lo sé…pero es tarde para solucionar eso, he hecho mucho daño.**

R: **No es tarde, míranos…hace unas semanas estábamos a punto de tirarnos de los pelos, has hecho lo imposible porque Finn y yo no estuviésemos juntos, te has reído de mí en miles de ocasiones e incluso has llegado a ridiculizarme, por no contar con aquella bofetada que me diste en el baile-** espetó sonriente.

Una sonrisa que comenzaba a doler en Quinn. Recordar todas aquellas cosas que había hecho a la morena no le estaba haciendo bien, en absoluto.

Q: **Yo lo siento Rachel, no…no sé que decir…**

R: **No digas nada, estoy hablando yo**- interrumpió- **y sigo, todas aquellas cosas eran malas, pero las has redimido todas en apenas dos semanas.**

Q**:¿Qué?.**

R: **Durante estos días has hecho que me sienta especial Quinn, has conseguido que me sienta importante y me has cuidado, me has apoyado y aconsejado sin tener porqué y con un tema que a ti te toca de lleno, eso elimina todo lo malo que me has hecho.**

Q**: ¿Tú crees?, porque yo sigo teniendo esa sensación de malestar al recordar todo**.

R: **Pues olvídate. Está todo más que superado y ahora no sabes cuanto agradezco que sea así, fíjate que hasta me he enamorado de ti-** espetó con algo de humor.

Q: **No sigas con eso por favor, vas a conseguir que me lo crea.**

R: **¿Y quien dice que es mentira? **–espetó con tono burlón.

Pero no fue así como lo entendió la rubia. Rachel volvía a hacer referencia a ese extraño enamoramiento y Quinn no conseguía articular palabra. Aquella situación era la más extraña que podía vivir. No solo porque no podía terminar de asimilar la confusa declaración que había recibido de Rachel, sino que además, no tenía ni idea de cómo continuar hablando, de qué decir, si debía comentar algo, preguntar o bromear.

Lo único que sentía es que tenía que actuar de alguna forma y probablemente eligió la peor, pero la que más satisfacción le dio.

Se dejó llevar y sin mediar palabra, posó su mandíbula sobre el hombro de la morena, entregándole un cálido abrazo mientras entrelazaba sus manos sobre el vientre de la chica.

Q: **Gracias-** susurró.

Era lo único que podía expresar en aquél instante, en el que comenzaba a entender que todo aquello, más que una confusión era un autentico regalo.

Rachel se limitó a sonreír. No le importaba la imagen que podían dar a los ojos de aquellos que a lo lejos, las observaban incrédulos, no le importaba sentir que había podido confundirla con aquella declaración.

Ella lo sentía, sentía que adoraba a Quinn, que había algo que la llevaba hasta a ella y no encontró mejor descripción para esa sensación que la de amor platónico.

Al menos, tenía la certeza de saber que no se había molestado por aquella comparación, aquel abrazo bien lo demostraba.

R: **Es cierto, no eres de hielo**-susurró- **se está bien aquí.**

Quinn terminó por acomodarse sobre el tronco del árbol, permitiendo una mejor posición de la morena entre sus brazos y una mayor visión del lago.

R**: ¿Falta mucho para los fuegos?-** preguntó al tiempo que tomaba una de las galletas.

Q: **Mmmm no lo sé, déjame que mire el móvil.**- Quinn sacó el teléfono de la pequeña mochila- **15 minutos.**

R: **Ok… ¿jugamos a algo mientras?, así nos entretenemos mientras pasan los minutos.**

Q: **No…**

R: **¿No?.**

Q: **No, he recordado que quería pedirte algo**- espetó mirando el móvil.

R: **¿El qué?.**

Q**: ¿Puedes volver a cantar You and I?.**

R: **Claro…¿cuándo?.**

Q: **Ahora.**

R: **¿Ahora?**

Q: **Sí ahora…**

R: **Pero por qué quieres que**…-Rachel hizo ademán de moverse e interrogar a Quinn frente a frente, pero ésta no se lo permitió, sujetándola con fuerza.

Q: **Vamos, canta**- ordenó con un leve susurro- **por favor.**

Rachel no entendía nada y volvía a su posición un tanto descentrada.

Q: **Solo te pido que lo cantes aquí, para mí, en petit comité**- volvía a susurrar.

R**: Ok, ok…lo haré**- respondía un tanto extrañada al tiempo que se aclaraba la garganta.

Q**: No hace falta que lo hagas a gran volumen, me conformo con escucharlo yo.**

R: **Ok….**

No fue consciente en ningún momento de la maniobra de Quinn, que tras asegurarse de que Rachel permanecía de espaldas a ella, consiguió conectar una grabadora en su móvil y se dispuso a grabar la pequeña actuación de la morena.

Fue exquisito, casi sublime por no decir que fue de las mejores experiencias que había vivido a lo largo de su vida.

La voz de Rachel sonaba casi como un suspiro. Podía sentir la vibración reflejarse en la espalda de la chica y a su vez, transmitirse a su pecho, que delicadamente, permanecía junto a ella, ofreciéndole apoyo.

R: **Cool Ohio girl…**

Fue terminar de cantar aquella pequeña pero especial dedicatoria y escuchar como a lo lejos, los preparativos de los fuegos artificiales comenzaban a dejarse oír.

Lo había conseguido. Tenía guardado en su móvil aquél audio y la morena no se había dado cuenta de ese hecho.

R: **¿Quieres que siga cantando mientras lanzan los fuegos?-** cuestionó divertida.

Q: **No, ahora es tiempo de relajarse y disfrutar**- respondió obligándola a que se acomodara mejor.

No necesitó más.

Rachel hacía caso a la orden dada por Quinn y se acomodaba entre sus brazos, con el pecho de la rubia sirviéndole de respaldo y sus piernas como dos perfectos posa brazos.

La noche era perfecta. La templada temperatura que ofrecía el lago era ideal para aquel momento.

Una fulgurante llamarada acompañada de un zumbido daba el pistoletazo de salida a la sección de pirotecnia.

De todos los colores, de todas las formas, unos explotaban nada más volar hacia el cielo y otros dejaban decenas de destellos con forma de palmeras, otros parecían meteoros que cruzaban la atmosfera y se extinguían con un sonoro silbido.

El rojo, el azul y el blanco abundaban entre todos aquellos fuegos que cruzaban el oscuro cielo, como forma de homenaje a la clausura de aquél importante día para el país.

El ensordecedor ruido que provocaban conseguía que ambas se mantuvieran en silencio, dejando escapar unos murmullos de satisfacción o sorpresa al descubrir algunos de aquellos impresionantes dibujos que se formaban en el cielo.

R: **Es impresionante**…-susurró- **mira como se refleja en el lago.**

Rachel parecía buscar más aun el cobijo que Quinn le ofrecía y no dudaba en acurrucarse entre sus brazos.

Q**: Te dije que no debías perdértelo, éste es el mejor sitio para verlo**- respondía sin apartar la vista del lago.

Algo que consiguió que no fuera consciente del repentino movimiento que realizó la morena.

Apenas fue una fracción de segundo, suficiente para girar el rostro hacia ella y en un improvisado gesto, terminar dejando un pequeño y apenas perceptible beso sobre el cuello de Quinn.

Ni siquiera supo por qué lo hizo, o mejor dicho por qué lo dejó en aquella zona. Su intención, o al menos eso creía, era la de agradecer aquel regalo con un beso en la mejilla, pero la postura que mantenía y la rapidez con la que lo hizo, la llevó a dejar el delicado beso allí, en el cuello, a escasos centímetros de su mandíbula.

Quinn no supo reaccionar. No estaba segura de si aquel gesto había sido real o su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada. Evidentemente, no había sido su mente, pero era tal el desconcierto que no conseguía entenderlo.

Rachel le acababa de besar en el cuello. No en la mejilla, como cualquier amiga podría hacer, incluso un beso en el hombro, en el brazo, podría ser muestra simple de agradecimiento y confianza entre dos amigas, pero un beso en el cuello iba más allá.

Ella lo sabía y Rachel también. Quizás por eso decidió regresar la vista al frente y tratar de ignorar lo que había hecho. Algo realmente imposible.

Sentía la mirada de Quinn a escasos centímetros de la parte trasera de su cabeza, podía sentirla, podía percibir la intensidad de sus ojos, buscando algún tipo de respuesta a aquel acto y como su cuerpo había llegado a tensarse también.

Ni siquiera se atrevía a hablar y Quinn lo supo. Notaba el nerviosismo que comenzaba a apoderarse de la morena. Estaba a punto de girarse y lo sabía al ver como dudaba.

Solo el sonido de una zambullida en el agua logró desviar su atención hacia el lago. A lo lejos, Dave y algunos de los chicos del taller, se lanzaban al agua tras el término de los fuegos artificiales, unos fuegos que incluso habían olvidado seguir contemplando tras aquel gesto.

R**: ¡Se están lanzado!-** consiguió exclamar tras recuperar un poco la compostura.

Q**: Ajam…-**susurró.

R**: ¿Vamos?-** cuestionó siendo capaz de deshacerse del abrazo al que la tenia sometida Quinn y alzándose.

Q: **¿Quieres lanzarte?-** preguntó extrañada.

Rachel no miraba a la rubia en ningún momento. Su vista, casi como remedio para evitar algo más, seguía fija en el lago, dónde los chicos ya jugaban entre ellos.

R**: No…solo quiero verlos…¿vamos?.**

No respondió. Quinn reaccionó a tiempo para volver a la realidad y tras lanzar una mirada a su alrededor, se dispuso levantarse también.

Rachel se limitó a tirar de la manta, dispuesta a doblarla y meterla en el interior de la mochila que ya permanecía entre las manos de Quinn.

Volvía aquella descarga de electricidad entre ellas. Apenas fue un roce entre sus manos al tiempo que la rubia tomaba la manta que Rachel le entregaba y sintió como todo se desvanecía, como no podía soportar más aquella extraña sensación y no lo dudó.

Rachel se giraba para tomar el pequeño sendero que las llevaba hacia el otro lado, pero Quinn la detuvo, sujetando con fuerza su mano, obligándola a que se girarse de nuevo y clavara su mirada sobre la de ella.

Q: **Rachel…espera.**


	28. Vamos, ¡lánzate!

Listo, 3 días, 3 capítulos. A modo de regalo por las buenas vibras que siempre dejáis. Un saludo!

* * *

Capitulo 27

Vamos, ¡lánzate!

R: **Vamos Quinn, nos lo vamos a perder.**

Q: **Espera Rachel…por favor**- volvía susurrar tras ver como la morena intentaba seguir su camino.

R: **¿Qué…qué ocurre?-** balbuceó al ser consciente de la intensidad con la que Quinn se acercaba a ella, obligándola a retroceder varios pasos hasta que su espalda chocó contra uno de los árboles.

No hablaba. Quinn simplemente se acercaba a ella, fijando la mirada sobre sus ojos, tratando de vislumbrar el rostro de la chica que apenas podía percibirse debido a la oscuridad del lugar.

La morena tragaba saliva. No se atrevía a moverse, no podía ordenar a ninguno de los músculos de su cuerpo que reaccionase, que hiciese algo para detener aquello. Quizás porque no quería detenerlo.

R: **Quinn…**-susurró al sentir el aliento de la rubia a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Había perdido todo control y se lamentaba por no poder evitar lo que estaba a punto de suceder. La rubia actuaba por impulso. Se había detenido justo cuando sus labios ya sentían el calor que desprendían los de Rachel, agitando su respiración, apoyando su frente sobre la de la morena, tanteando con sus manos el cuello de la chica, asegurándose de lo que iba a hacer.

Se había detenido justo cuando ya no existía aire alguno entre las dos, cuando apenas un leve movimiento, las unía por completo.

Rachel había cerrado los ojos, presa de los nervios que la inundaban, tratando de mantener el ritmo cardiaco en perfectas condiciones, pero de forma infructuosa. Fueron suficientes las primeras chispas que saltaron al sentir los labios de Quinn sobre los suyos, para desconectar su mente y olvidarse absolutamente de todo.

No había porqués, no había cómo, ni cuándo, no existían significados, ni pensamientos. No giraba el mundo o quizás sí lo hacía, de una forma extremadamente rápida, provocando el tan odiado vértigo en Quinn y la total y absoluta perdida de control en Rachel.

No había nada a su alrededor, ni los búhos, ni las mariposas, no existían aquellos árboles ni la oscuridad, apenas conseguían distinguir el olor de la pólvora de los fuegos artificiales.

Unos fuegos artificiales que volvían a estallar entre ambas.

Se alargó lo suficiente como para empezar a ser conscientes de que no había sido una simple y fugaz acción promovida por la magia que las envolvía en aquel lugar. Había sido un acto totalmente premeditado por la rubia, un gesto que parecía llevar guardado, no solo aquellos días, sino toda su vida.

Caricias, la leve respiración de ambas acompañando un beso que parecía mantener los labios imantados, con una suavidad exquisita, con una dificultad inmensa para poder separarlos, siendo conscientes de que no estaba bien, pero estaba y querían que siguiese estando.

Era tal la intensidad del momento que ninguna de las dos se atrevía a detenerlo, convirtiéndolo en un profundo beso del que apenas podían escapar, pero lo tuvieron que hacer, por inercia, por incredulidad.

R**: Quinn**- susurraba completamente sorprendida sin permitir que los labios de la rubia se alejasen por completo de los suyos.

Y de pronto la luz, la leve y serena luz de la luna permitió que la rubia descubriera perfectamente el rostro de Rachel frente al suyo. Todos los sonidos que habían ignorado comenzaron a aparecer en su mente, sonidos del bosque que dormía, voces desde el lago y una palabra que comenzaba a golpearla como nunca antes le habían golpeado.

Vergüenza.

El rubor se apoderó por completo de la rubia que con un extraño gesto se separó de la morena, desviando la mirada hacia ningún lado, tratando de no cruzarse con ella y evitar morir en aquél mismo instante por haber hecho lo que hizo.

R**: ¿Nos… nos vamos?-** preguntó casi con apenas un hilo de voz.

Rachel también comenzaba a ser consciente de la situación. No había podido predecir absolutamente nada hasta que sintió como Quinn le besaba, quizás sabía que parte de la culpa por aquella reacción había sido por ella y su absurdo beso en el cuello de la chica.

No podía recriminarle absolutamente nada, primero porque ella había dado ese paso extraño de besarla en el cuello, segundo por la reacción que en ese instante veía en el rostro de la rubia, completamente avergonzada y lamentándose por lo que había hecho y tercero, porque había sido una experiencia que jamás iba a olvidar. Una experiencia que le hizo recordar que el beso que había recibido de la rubia cuando ambas se escondían de Dave y Mel, no era absolutamente nada comparado con aquello que acababa de vivir.

Ahora sí existían esos fuegos artificiales y no precisamente los que acababan de contemplar sobre el lago.

Ni siquiera se atrevía a responder a aquella pregunta y la morena tomó la determinación de ser ella la primera en avanzar y abandonar el lugar.

Era extraño. Caminar por aquél bosque, completamente a oscuras, solo con la luz que una defectuosa linterna le otorgaba y con Quinn siguiendo sus pasos, completamente enmudecida pero con una batalla que se estaba produciendo en su mente y que casi podía escuchar desde su posición.

Miraba a su alrededor y solo veía oscuridad, enormes troncos de árboles que podían ofrecerle el mejor de los cobijos para volver a besar a Quinn y se detenía. Detenía sus pensamientos con una simple y sencilla palabra.

R: **"Basta"-** espetaba entre susurros, tratando de ignorar aquellos absurdos pensamientos.

Quinn lo oía. Podía escuchar como Rachel susurraba alguna que otra imperceptible palabra mientras caminaba indecisa delante de ella.

Sus manos aun sudaban. Se aferraban a las cintas de la mochila que llevaba en uno de sus hombros y a la caja de galletas, que casi había perdido su forma original debido a la presión que ejercía sin ser consciente sobre ella.

Ni siquiera miraba el sendero. Sus ojos solo se guiaban por el pequeño haz de luz que desprendía la linterna que llevaba la morena y su silueta.

Q**: "¿Qué has hecho Quinn?, ¿qué diablos has hecho?, es Rachel Berry, es una chica, es Rachel Berry, y la has besado, la has besado como si te gustase y ahora no le dices nada, ¿qué le digo?, ni siquiera me ha respondido, ¿qué va a pensar?, ¿creerá que me gusta?, no…no puede ser, no me gusta, bueno sí pero no me gusta de esa forma y ahora se lo va a creer , no ha sido un juego, no puedo decir que ha sido un juego como ayer, ha sido otra cosa y…y si se lo dice a todo el mundo y si dice que yo la he besado, tengo que negarlo, no puedo dejar que la gente sepa esto, oh dios mio, ¿qué hago?."**

D: **Hey Quinn**- la voz de Dave interrumpía sus pensamientos al llegar a la zona donde los chicos habían estado disfrutando de los fuegos artificiales**- ¡vamos, lánzate!**- exclamó invitándola a que se lanzara al lago.

Q**: Eh… no, no ni hablar**- respondió con severidad.

D**: Lánzate tú Rachel**- buscaba el apoyo de la morena que tras llegar al lugar, optó por apartarse de la rubia. Quizás así podía escuchar con claridad sus propios pensamientos.

R: **No Dave, no me apetece mojarme ahora**.

Su voz. Quinn se estremeció al escuchar la voz de la morena y se lamentó. No sabía lo que hacer, sentía incluso ganas de llorar o de gritar, daba igual, pero algo tenía que hacer y alejarse de ella en aquel instante era la mejor de las opciones.

Rachel ni siquiera se dio cuenta. La morena decidió tomar asiento junto a Mel y perdió de vista por unos minutos a Quinn, que aprovechaba aquel instante para regresar de nuevo al campamento.

Apenas había gente en el lugar, sólo el profesor y varios alumnos más que habían decidido contemplar desde allí los fuegos artificiales.

-**Hey Quinn**- Miller llamaba la atención de la chica que trató de esquivarlos en todo momento- **¿dónde vas?.**

Q: **Creo que me voy a la tienda, estoy…estoy cansada**- se excusó.

-**No, vente aquí, vamos a continuar con la fiesta cuando regresen los demás.**

Q**: No…no creo que deba quedarme.**

-**Vamos no seas aguafiestas, es la última noche que estamos aquí, tendremos que aprovechar, ¿no crees?.**

Q: **Es que…**

-**Ni es que ni nada, vamos, deja la mochila esa y siéntate aquí con nosotros.**

Q: **Ok…ok, pero voy a dejarla en la tienda y ahora…ahora volveré**- espetó tras la insistencia del profesor.

Realmente no le apetecía para nada pasar más tiempo allí, solo quería dormir, que pasase aquella noche lo más rápida posible y regresar a Lima. Todo sin tener que volver a mirar a los ojos a Rachel. Algo que no iba a ser posible y lo sabía.

Tenía que hacer algo para olvidarse de aquella vergüenza que estaba agobiándola de tal forma y conseguir sobrellevar aquel acto de la mejor manera posible.

Regresar a la tienda de campaña no fue la mejor opción. Entrar en el interior para dejar la mochila y descubrir el pijama de la morena perfectamente doblado, le hizo recordar que aquella noche iba a volver a dormir a su lado y no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a ella en aquel pequeño espacio. Sólo una cosa podía hacer que todo aquello se esfumase de su mente y lo encontró en el interior de aquella mochila.

Rachel por su lado, descubrió que Quinn no estaba en el lago varios minutos después de su marcha. Uno de los chicos le indicó que la había visto regresar hacia el campamento y la morena decidió quedarse allí. Ella también necesitaba despejar su mente, darse ese tiempo para tratar de asimilar lo que había sucedido entre ambas y darle ese tiempo a Quinn.

Había sido ella la que dio aquel paso y debía ser ella la que se explicase, al menos así lo entendían.

Casi 30 minutos después, lograban regresar al campamento tras conseguir que Dave y los demás chicos, abandonasen los juegos en el lago.

La pequeña fogata permanecía encendida. Miller y varios chicos más permanecían sentados a su alrededor, entablando conversaciones, esperando la llegada del resto que fueron acudiendo poco a poco.

Todos, excepto Quinn.

Rachel lanzó un vistazo por la zona y no había señal alguna de la rubia, algo que comenzó a preocuparla.

Que no estuviese allí le ponía nerviosa, más que si la hubiese visto y tuviese que enfrentarse de nuevo a ella y a aquella tensión existente entre las dos.

R:** Profesor, ¿no ha vuelto Quinn?-** preguntó al tiempo que se acercaba a la fogata.

-**Sí, llegó hace un buen rato, estaba un poco cansada y se fue a la tienda, le dije que se quedase pero no me ha hecho caso por lo que veo.**

R**: Ok…-** no pudo seguir hablando, su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Tres eran las llamadas perdidas que aparecían en la pantalla y las tres de Finn.

Había olvidado por completo que el chico iba a llamarla y se lamentó. Quizás si hubiese vuelto antes, habría tenido ocasión de aceptar una de aquellas llamadas, pero por suerte, la última ocurrió a escasos diez minutos antes.

Eran las 02:00 am de la madrugada y la última llamada realizada estaba marcada a las 01:47 am de esa misma noche. No lo dudó y optó por re-llamar. Algo debía hacer para apartar aquel maremoto de pensamientos que se agolpaban en su mente y saber que Quinn estaba sana y salva en el campamento, le hizo dar ese paso.

Casi tuvo que esperar 4 tonos hasta que por fin y tras casi 2 semanas, escuchaba la voz de su chico.

R: **Finn…**

Tres.

Llevaba tres sorbos completos de aquella botella de ron que ahora permanecía entre sus manos.

Quinn sabía que no era lo adecuado, ni la opción más acertada, pero recordar que aquella botella estaba en su mochila y su inmediata necesidad por olvidarse o al menos, no pensar en lo que había sucedido con Rachel, la llevó a tomar asiento sobre uno de aquellos postes que delimitaban la zona de acampada y tratar de averiguar cuantos sorbos de ron eran necesarios para olvidarse por completo de lo sucedido.

El cuarto ya comenzaba a pesarle. No le gustaba beber, de hecho, nunca le había traído nada bueno aquella decisión y sabía que en aquél instante tampoco le iba a ayudar. Empezaba a ser consciente de su error cuando sentía como todo comenzaba a tomar otra dimensión a su alrededor. Como el bosque tras su espalda, ni siquiera le parecía tan oscuro como era, como la distancia entre ella y las tiendas de campaña se hacían muy lejanas y la reconocible voz de Rachel se metía de lleno en su cabeza, manteniendo una extraña conversación que no conseguía descifrar.

No fue lo mejor.

Q: **Quinn…te estás volviendo loca**- susurró segundos antes de volver a volcar la botella sobre sus labios, completamente convencida de que aquella voz provenía de su mente.

R: **No…no quise mentirte, no…Finn por favor, todo sucedió así…no…no ni hablar, no me digas eso porque eres tú quien se ha negado a hablar conmigo….no…ok, si vas a seguir culpándome de todo cuelgo…sí, eres tú quien está histérico…he tratado de hablar contigo desde que te fuiste cuando podía no haberlo intentado siquiera, te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que te marchaste sin despedirse…si…no, no ni hablar, no pienso pasar por ahí ¿me oyes?,…¿qué?...no, basta Finn, no he esperado dos semanas, he estado tragándome mi orgullo esperando a que tú decidas cuándo podríamos hablar y cuando no, para que ahora vengas a decirme esas cosas…claro que te quiero, te quiero más que nunca pero estás consiguiendo que me arrepienta de decírtelo porque no te lo mereces…ah…claro, vamos ahora soy yo la culpable…no…no…..**

Rachel detuvo su conversación. Llevaba casi 5 minutos discutiendo con Finn por teléfono y el chico parecía no entrar en razón. No aceptaba el hecho de que estuviera en el campamento y ni siquiera le hubiese avisado, algo que Rachel debatía con la inescrutable excusa de que había sido él quien no le había dado opción para decírselo, sin embargo, aquella respuesta se detuvo justo cuando, tras un breve recorrido sin sentido, inmersa en la conversación, consiguió descubrir a Quinn, que sentada en el mismo poste que estuvieron la noche anterior, bebía de la botella de ron, totalmente ausente de su posición tras una de las tiendas de campaña.

La voz de Finn tras el auricular reclamando su atención le hizo reaccionar, pero sin apartar la mirada de la rubia.

Verla beber de aquella forma no le dejaba buena sensación ni auguraba algo bueno. Apenas conseguía sujetarse con firmeza sobre el tronco de madera que servía de poste y su equilibrio comenzaba a verse defectuoso sobre él.

R**: Finn, será mejor que hablemos mañana cuando regrese…o…ok, pues el martes, cuando tú llegues nos vemos y aclaramos todo, porque ahora mismo veo que no nos pondremos de acuerdo….ok…..ok perfecto…cuídate.**

Espetó al tiempo que colgaba la llamada y lanzaba una mirada hacia la pantalla del móvil, asegurándose de que había terminado la conversación por completo. Un error, pensó al volver la mirada hacia Quinn.

En ese mismo instante, ocurrió lo que había estado temiendo durante todo el tiempo que contempló a la rubia en aquél improvisado asiento.

Apenas fue un leve movimiento el que hizo, pero su cabeza ya no asimilaba bien las distancias y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de espaldas sobre el suelo.

Una aparatosa caída desde casi un metro de altura que provocó una rápida carrera de Rachel hacia ella.

R: **¿Quinn?... ¿Quinn estás bien?-** se apresuró a saltar la pequeña valla para socorrerla.

La rubia aun no terminaba de comprender que había sucedido cuando se veía en el suelo, tratando de recomponerse y levantarse. Sin embargo, su confusión aumentó al descubrir a Rachel junto a ella, agachándose y tratando de ayudarla.

R**: ¿Estás bien?-** preguntó al ver que no reaccionaba.

Quinn se limitaba a mirar con una extraña confusión a la chica.

Q: **Eh…eh…creo que si**- espetó al tiempo que se levantaba.

R**:¿Qué hacías ahí?...¿que haces bebiendo?**- cuestionó señalando la botella**-¿estás loca?.**

Q: **Uff… deja de gritarme**- respondió al tiempo que se apoyaba en la valla, tratando de estabilizarse por completo- **no… no tengo cabeza para aguantar sermones ahora.**

R: **¿Estás borracha?.**

Q: **No…déjame en paz.**

R: **¿Por qué haces esto Quinn?.**

Q: **Basta Rachel, déjame en paz**- volvía a recriminar mientras se recogía la botella del suelo.

R: **¿Vas a seguir bebiendo?.**

Q: **No es algo que te importe.**

R: **Claro que me importa, ¿qué diablos haces aquí a solas bebiendo?-** le recriminó.

Q**: ¿Y tú que haces espiándome?-** cuestionó tratando de sortear la valla.

R: **Te he preguntado yo primero.**

Q: **Déjame en paz Rachel.**

R**: No Quinn, espera**- la sujetó del brazo**- ¿qué ocurre?, ¿ahora estás enfadada conmigo?.**

Q: **Rachel…**

R: **No Quinn, ni Rachel ni nada, ¿qué pasa?... ¿todo esto es por el beso?**

Los ojos de la rubia oscilaron. Una leve mirada hacia la botella para luego volver a buscar los ojos de la morena que esperaban impacientes alguna respuesta.

Q: **Solo quiero beberme ésta botella, es mi problema.**-se excusó.

R: **Eres una imbécil**- soltó el brazo de la chica- **sabes, pensé que eras distinta y veo que no, sigues siendo la misma.**

Q: **¿De qué hablas?-** preguntó tratando de mantener el equilibrio

R: **¿Por qué no me respondes?, ¿a qué tienes miedo?.**

Q: **No tengo nada que responder, ha sido un error ¿me oyes?, no…yo…yo no quería hacer eso.**

R: **Pero lo has hecho y no ha sido un juego, tú lo sabes y yo lo sé.**

Quinn dudaba. Rachel se enfrentaba a ella sin miedo alguno, tratando de esclarecer que había sucedido y por qué aquel gesto ahora sacaba lo peor de la rubia.

Q**: Ya había bebido antes, estaba borracha.**

El sarcasmo inundaba la sonrisa de la morena que comenzaba a enfadarse de veras. La disputa con Finn había hecho mella en la chica y encontrarse con aquella situación no fue menos.

R: **No mientas Quinn, los borrachos no saben mentir**- espetó**- dime, ¿por qué lo has hecho?, ¿por qué me has besado?**

Q: **No tengo nada que decir**- respondía dándole la espalda, dispuesta a avanzar hacia las tiendas.

R**: ¿Es así como tratas a tus amigas?, te portas bien con ellas, les haces sentir importantes, las llevas a lugares llenos de magia y luego las besas, para al final, ignorarlas, ¿es así como funciona ser amiga de Quinn Fabray?.**

Q: **¡Déjame en paz Rachel!**- exclamó completamente frustrada.

R**: Solo ha sido un beso Quinn, un maldito y estúpido beso, ¿qué diablos te pasa?-** Rachel alzaba la voz al ver como la rubia seguía caminando, alejándose de ella.

Q: **¡Déjame en paz!**- volvía a gritar, ésta vez marcando el énfasis de la respuesta con varios aspavientos de sus brazos mientras se dirigía hacia la tienda de campaña, dispuesta a meterse en el interior y olvidarse de todo.

Rachel la observó. Supo que no iba a seguir bebiendo de aquella botella, que quedó prácticamente vacía al caer al suelo en aquel pequeño incidente de la rubia y la opción de dejarla a solas en el interior de la carpa le pareció buena idea. No podía seguir discutiendo y menos con ella. Sabía que no iba a sacar nada en claro por la situación en la que se encontraba Quinn y dejarla dormir sería lo mejor.

Pero la fortuna no estaba de su lado.

Al regresar a la fogata, descubrió que lo que iba a ser una fiesta, se había convertido en una aburrida reunión alrededor del fuego y que comenzaba a acabar con la partida de los chicos a sus respectivas tiendas.

Apenas 15 minutos más tarde, caminaba dispuesta a adentrarse en su carpa y enfrentarse de nuevo con Quinn, a la que deseaba que el sueño le hubiese vencido por completo.

A simple vista, era eso lo que parecía que hacía, dormir, pero Quinn se removía inquieta al sentir como la morena comenzaba a ocupar su lugar en el colchón.

La escuchaba y la sentía. El movimiento no era lo mejor para su estado. Había dejado de sentir esa sensación extraña de sufrir un vértigo continuo.

Quinn trataba de sujetar su cabeza, evitar que girase como lo hacía y calmar aquella sensación que sabía no iba a traerle nada bueno.

Rachel se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta. Vio como, mientras sujetaba con firmeza la almohada entre sus brazos y se giraba hacia el lado opuesto al que ella estaba, abrió los ojos un par de veces, tratando de asimilar la luz que colgaba desde lo alto de la tienda.

R**: ¿Puedes echarte un poco hacia allá?-** Rachel se atrevió a hablar-**tienes parte de mi pijama bajo tu espalda.**

Quinn hizo caso y con un leve movimiento, se desplazó más hacia el lateral, liberando el pequeño pantalón de pijama que utilizaba la morena y que había quedado bajo su cuerpo.

R: **Gracias-** espetó con seriedad.

Volvía a removerse. Quinn se giraba, ésta vez hasta colocarse boca arriba. Rachel la observó y descubrió como abría los ojos de par en par y mostraba una extraña mueca en su rostro.

R**: ¿Pasa algo?-** cuestionó al ver el gesto.

Sí, si pasaba pero Quinn no se atrevía ni siquiera a hablar.

R: **¿Quinn?-** preguntó extrañada al ver que no reaccionaba.

Q: **Mierda**- se lamentó al tiempo que se levantaba rápidamente y a marchas forzadas abría la tienda, tirando de la cremallera con nerviosismo y saliendo al exterior casi a rastras.

R**: ¿Qué haces?-** preguntó siguiendo sus pasos y saliendo al exterior.

Quinn se alejaba de la tienda rápidamente mientras tapaba su boca con una de las manos. Uno de aquellos árboles que rodeaban el campamento fue su objetivo y Rachel supo que le sucedía cuando la descubrió deteniéndose junto a él, con claros síntomas de fatiga.

Se detuvo. Sólo podía hacer algo en aquella situación y tenía que regresar hacia la tienda, dónde una pequeña botella de agua le esperaba para de nuevo caminar hacia la rubia, que ya parecía más calmada mientras mantenía la postura junto al árbol, sujetándose con fuerza y la cabeza baja.

R: **Toma, te vendrá bien**- espetó mostrándole la botella de agua.

Quinn apenas se atrevía a levantar la cabeza. Sentía vergüenza, más allá del malestar que la inundaba y mirar a los ojos a la morena, no era la mejor opción para que se marchase aquel sentimiento.

R: **Está bien, te la dejo aquí**- la colocó en el suelo, veo que sigues igual.

Quinn la observó de reojo. Se lamentaba, muchísimo, tanto que incluso le costaba tener que destruir ese orgullo que la hacia mantenerse en silencio por culpa de la vergüenza, pero realmente necesitaba la ayuda de la morena.

Su cuerpo no reaccionaba del todo bien y la cabeza seguía dándole vueltas.

Q**: Rachel-** susurró al verla alejarse hacia la tienda.

La morena se detuvo, cuestionándola con la mirada, cansada de tener que ceder siempre ante ella.

Q: **Ayúdame por favor**- suplicó con apenas un hilo de voz.

Era lo que necesitaba. Solo aquellas tres palabras fueron suficientes para que su corazón volviese a latir y abandonase la frialdad que trataba de instalar en su personalidad. Rachel no dudó en acercarse de nuevo y tras recoger la botella de agua, optó por colocarse junto a la rubia, obligándola a alzar su brazo derecho por encima de su hombro mientras ella la sujetaba por la cintura, dispuesta a ser su bastón de apoyo.

R**: Vamos, regresemos a la carpa**.

Q: **No…no puedo dormir ahí, necesito aire-** se quejaba al tiempo que apartaba el pelo de su rostro.

R: **Ok, pero vamos hasta allí…ahora vemos que hacemos**.

Realmente se preocupó. La palidez que presentaba la rubia, dejaba muestras del malestar que le aquejaba, tanto que incluso caminaba sin abrir los ojos, apoyándose completamente en la morena y resoplando con fuerzas a cada paso que daba.

R**: Tengo una idea, quédate aquí un momento…ahora vuelvo**- espetó al llegar junto a la tienda.

Quinn no lo dudó y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas mientras Rachel se adentraba en la carpa.

Apenas tardó un par de minutos en volver a aparecer y lo hacía con los sacos de dormir y las almohadas, dispuesta a trasladarlo todo al exterior de la tienda.

Q: **¿Qué haces?-** preguntó al ver como se disponía a extender uno de los sacos junto a la entrada de la carpa y colocaba las almohadas en perfecta posición.

R: **Vamos a dormir aquí, verás como te sientes mejor**.

Q: **¿Aquí?...**-cuestionó sorprendida

R: **No estás en posición de quejarte** **mucho, así que hazme caso de una vez y ven aquí**- le ordenó.

Quinn ni siquiera se levantó, simplemente se trasladó de rodillas hasta el saco que permanecía perfectamente abierto en el suelo y se tumbó sobre él.

Q: **Dios, me da todo vueltas**- se lamentó.

R: **Es lo que sucede cuando te bebes media botella de ron- **recriminó al tiempo que extendía el otro saco de dormir sobre ambas, como si de una manta se tratase.

Q: **¿No te dan miedo los insectos?-** preguntó al ver como la morena se acomodaba junto a ella y apagaba la linterna que había trasladado hasta el exterior.

R: **Después de enfrentarme a un bigfoot, no, no me dan miedo-** bromeó.

Una broma que consiguió tranquilizar a Quinn.

Q: **Dios…que deje de girar todo.**

R: **Ven aquí-** la incitó a que apoyara la cabeza sobre su pecho al tiempo que ésta rodeaba sus hombros con el brazo.

Ni siquiera lo había dudado. Quinn había encontrado un lugar mejor dónde descansar que en aquella almohada y que le permitía una mayor estabilidad y la desaparición casi absoluta del mareo que la aquejaba.

Q**: ¿No te molesto aquí?-** preguntó con apenas un susurro.

R: **No Quinn, estoy perfecta**- respondía regalándole una pequeña caricia en la cabeza.

Una caricia que se convirtió en un juego de sus dedos con alguno de los mechones del pelo de la rubia, que sentía aquel gesto como si fuese la mejor de las canciones de cuna para dormir.

Q: **Gracias**- musitó segundos antes de conseguir caer vencida por el sueño. El mismo que no iba a llegar a Rachel hasta bien pasada la madrugada.

Sobre ella se extendía un cielo completamente lleno de estrellas que jamás había contemplado con tanto detenimiento y que hacia las veces de techo. El frescor de la noche, el sonido que los pájaros regalaban como perfecta banda sonora de su sueño, incluso un leve oleaje que se producía en el lago y llegaba en forma de murmullo hasta allí, hacían del momento algo inolvidable. Todo aquello acompañado del suave respirar de Quinn, que a escasos centímetros de ella parecía haber encontrado la almohada perfecta sobre su pecho y se abrazaba a su cintura, como si temiese de su marcha en algún momento de la noche.

Estaba dolida, seguía teniendo aquella extraña sensación de no saber que había hecho actuar de aquella manera a Quinn con aquél beso y su posterior rechazo a ella, pero no podía evitarlo. No lo había conseguido durante todos aquellos años en los que sufrió los peores gestos de la rubia y no lo iba a hacer en aquel instante, en el que la necesitaba.

Algo seguía uniéndola a ella, algo seguía atrayéndola como si de un imán se tratase y no iba a apartarse cuando la necesitara. Ya habría tiempo de aclarar aquella reacción, mientras tanto, se conformaba con seguir contemplando aquél cielo, acariciando su pelo y recordando como los fuegos artificiales, aún seguían sonando en su pecho, en su corazón.

* * *

Nos vemos el Miercoles... ;)


	29. Amor platónico

Capitulo 28.

Amor platónico

D**: ¡Vamos Quinn, despierta, despierta ya! , dormilona.**

Los golpes de Dave contra la lona de la carpa sacaron de quicio a la rubia, que a duras penas conseguía abrir los ojos en el interior de la tienda de campaña.

Hacía calor, mucha, lo que indicaba que el sol ya llevaba varias horas sobre su cabeza. Una cabeza que aún giraba y dónde un punzante dolor se instalaba de manera continua en su interior.

Rachel no estaba a su lado, como cada mañana, la morena había despertado casi antes del amanecer y lo hizo junto a ella, en el exterior de la carpa y aún con las estrellas como testigo. Fue entonces cuando Quinn decidió adentrarse en la tienda y continuar el sueño en el interior, evitando que el amanecer la pillara por sorpresa.

Trató de recomponer todo lo que había sucedido aquella noche, aunque de nuevo la vergüenza, volvía a adueñarse de ella, no solo por el beso, sino que también lo hacia al recordar como se había emborrachado y llegado incluso a vomitar delante de la morena.

No se lo perdonaba, como tampoco perdonaba la insistencia de Dave por despertarla de aquella manera que tan malhumor le regalaba.

Su rostro lo decía todo al salir al exterior, ni siquiera Miller, que pasaba en aquel instante por allí, se atrevió a darle los buenos días a la rubia.

D: **Vamos primita, que hay que recoger el campamento**- espetaba sonriente al tiempo que ya se disponía a deshacer el montaje de su tienda.

Q**: ¿Qué parte de, no me despiertes así nunca más en tu vida, no entendiste?-** increpó al chico.

D: **Uhhh, ¿malhumor tan temprano?, rubia tú necesitas algo de diversión por las noches, ¿eh?-**bromeaba.

Algo que Quinn no se detuvo a pensar. Su gesto lo decía todo y tras lanzar aquella desafiante mirada al chico, optó por caminar hasta las duchas, dispuesta a prepararse para aquel duro día que se presentaba.

Tener que recoger todo el material con su estado físico no se antojaba agradable y Rachel no daba muestras de estar en el campamento.

Por suerte una ducha completamente tranquila, sin invitados de excepción en la cabaña y un café bastante cargado, fueron providenciales para que lograse ser una persona, mas o menos normal, aquella desastrosa mañana.

M: **Hey, ¿dónde está Rachel?-** Melanie se acercaba a Quinn, que ya se disponía a doblar los sacos de dormir y vaciar el colchón.

Q: **Ni idea, pero se está librando de recoger esto**- espetó malhumorada.

M: **Bueno, ya te ayudo yo.**

Q: **¿No tienes que recoger tus cosas?.**

M**: Ya tengo todo listo, solo la falta la tienda y Dave se encarga de ordenar los mástiles y esas cosas, dice que prefiere hacerlo él para no perder nada.**

Q: **Es un maniático, no se si te has dado cuenta.**

M: **Sí, me he dado cuenta**- respondía sonriente.- **hablando de Roma, mira quien viene por allí**- señaló hacia el lago.

Quinn se giró siguiendo las indicaciones de la chica y descubrió a una sonriente Rachel, caminando tranquilamente, observando con curiosidad la pantalla de su móvil, hecho que hizo creer a la rubia que aquella sonrisa era probablemente culpa de Finn.

Una extraña sensación de malestar se unía a la ya mermada estabilidad de la rubia aquella mañana.

M: **Por fin, ¿te lo has pasado bien por ahí mientras nosotras terminamos de recoger tú tienda?-** Melanie no dudó en recriminar a la morena su absoluta pasividad.

R**: Nadie te ha pedido que lo hagas**- contestó sin perder la sonrisa.

Quinn la miró. Aquella respuesta poco o nada tenía que ver con la morena.

M: **¿Así agradeces que te ayude?.**

R**: Es Quinn la única que tiene derecho a recriminarme algo.**

Volvía a sorprenderse. Quinn no entendía muy bien la actitud de la morena que tras aquella respuesta, optó comenzar a recoger también la tienda. No hubo palabras entre ellas, solo miradas, cuestiones que olvidaban formularse por evitar algún tipo de enfrentamiento o conflicto entre las dos.

Y así estuvieron durante toda la hora que les llevó el desmontaje de la tienda y dejarla perfectamente preparada para meterla en el embalaje.

R: **¿Cómo estás?- **preguntó al encontrarse de frente con la rubia, tratando de introducir la tienda en su bolsa.

Q**: Bien, me va a explotar la cabeza, pero sobreviviré**.

R: **Supongo, si sobreviviste a la caída que tuviste, no creo que tengas problemas por superar un dolor de cabeza.**

Q**: Lo siento-** se lamentó recordando la escena**- siento haberte hecho pasar ese momento.**

R**: No lo sientas por mí, eres tú la que estaba ahí.**

Q**: ¿Estás bien?- **preguntó al escuchar de nuevo aquella extraña respuesta.

R: **Si, ¿por?.**

Q**: No sé, te noto extraña.**

R: **No, estoy perfectamente-** respondió tratando de mostrar una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que apenas pudo dejarse ver en su rostro al alzar la mirada y cruzarse con la de Quinn.

Q: **¿Finn?**

R: **No.**

Q: **¿No?...¿no te ha llamado?.**

R: **Sí, lo hizo anoche y creo que te lo comenté o no se, no recuerdo.**

Q: **¿Todo bien?.**

R: **Más o menos, hemos quedado en hablar el martes, cuando él regrese.**

Q**: Bien…me alegro.**

R: **Gracias**- respondía alejándose, dispuesta a recoger varios utensilios más de la tienda que ya permanecía perfectamente doblaba en el interior de su bolsa.

No sabía que más decir. Rachel estaba extraña en aquel instante pero no parecía estarlo cuando la vio aparecer por el bosque, completamente feliz e ilusionada, observando su móvil. Se moría de curiosidad pero no quiso destruir aquella pequeña tregua que parecía darse entre ellas.

**-Hey chicas**- Miller interrumpía a ambas**.- estamos decidiendo si comer antes de regresar a Lima o bien detenernos en el camino, ¿vosotras que opináis?.**

Q: **A mi me da igual, dudo que vaya a comer mucho con el dolor de cabeza que tengo.**

**-¿Aún te duele?-** se preocupó.

Q**: Sí, pero está bien…ya me relajo en el autobús y se va.**

-**Ok, ¿y tú Rachel?, ¿qué dices?.**

R: **Lo que quiera la mayoría pero…si nos vamos a ir antes de comer, prefiero que me digas sobre que hora.**

**-¿Hora?, pues no sé, imagino que sobre las 11.**

R: **Son las 9:30-** se quejó.

-**Sí, el tiempo de terminar de recoger todo y salir, ¿por qué?.**

R: **No…por nada, solo quería saber la hora.**

-**Bien, pues lo voy a comentar a los demás a ver que dicen, lo mejor es que terminéis de recoger y nos quitamos ese problema sea la hora que sea cuando salgamos, ¿ok?.**

Q**: Sí, ya está todo, solo terminar de recoger los utensilios de la tienda y estaremos listas**.

-**Perfecto, pues ahora os digo**- respondió antes de alejarse.

R: **Quinn, ¿puedes acompañarme un momento?-** cuestionó tras ver como el profesor retrocedía sobre sus pasos.

Q**: ¿Acompañarte?...¿dónde?.**

R: **Es una sorpresa, quiero que veas algo…pensaba mostrártelo luego pero si nos marchamos en una hora y media, tengo que enseñártelo ya.**

Q: **¿El qué?.**

R: **Vamos, termina de recoger eso y me acompañas.**

Quinn no comprendía aquel cambio de actitud ni lo que pretendía la morena, pero la sombra del beso de la noche anterior y las preguntas que le hizo cuando se la encontró bebiendo, comenzaban a rondar por su mente.

No estaba dispuesta a verse sometida por otro cuestionario, porque no sabía como responder ni qué responder. Ni siquiera ella tenia claro por qué había hecho lo que hizo, ¿cómo se lo iba a explicar a Rachel?. La única respuesta sensata era un "no sé por qué lo hice", y sabía que eso no iba a sonar convincente para la chica.

R**: Vamos, recoge deprisa**- Rachel comenzaba a impacientarse. Quinn parecía ralentizar sus movimientos, tratando de alargar más aquella situación y con la esperanza de que se viese interrumpida por el regreso a Lima, pero no tuvo tanta suerte.

La morena no esperó más y se decidió a terminar ella misma de recoger todo lo que faltaba y dejarlo perfectamente resguardado, junto al resto del material de los compañeros.

Una breve excusa fue suficiente para alejarse del grupo y poner rumbo hacia el lugar donde decía estar la mayor sorpresa que iba a recibir Quinn en aquél viaje.

La rubia caminaba indecisa tras los pasos de Rachel, que completamente adaptada al entorno, se movía con facilidad entre los árboles. El sendero indicaba que se dirigían hacia el lago, más concretamente hacia su rincón mágico y la inquietud comenzó a invadirla por completo. Empezaba a intuir que la encerrona iba a ser algo épico por parte de Rachel y que no iba a tener más remedio que salir corriendo de allí.

Q: **¿Dónde vamos Rachel?, no podemos perder mucho tiempo.**

R: **Tranquila, cuando lo veas, no querrás marcharte**- respondía tratando de ocultar la sonrisa.

Definitivamente su humor había cambiado por completo, pero solo con Quinn.

Aquella mañana se había despertado con la rubia entre sus brazos, aún con el malestar producido por la ingesta de alcohol, pero con la inocencia, la dulzura que desprendía la rubia cuando era totalmente inofensiva. Tras ayudarla a que se adentrase en la tienda y continuase con el sueño, ella comenzó la rutina que había marcado cada despertar en aquel campamento.

Una ducha a solas, un café preparado por Miller y el resto de galletas que aun conservaba de aquella segunda caja que Quinn le regaló días antes. La larga noche, hizo que casi todos los chicos del grupo durmiesen hasta más tarde y la morena aprovechó aquellas primeras horas del día para pasear, para lanzar una última mirada hacia aquel lago, perderse por el bosque y disfrutar del rincón mágico de la rubia. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con lo que descubrió cerca de aquel lugar y que tanto ella como Quinn, habían ignorado en todo momento.

Q**: ¿Dónde vas?-** preguntó al ver como se desviaba del sendero antes de llegar al lugar.

R: **Ven, está aquí-** indicó a la vez que cruzaba entre varios arbustos.- **vamos ven.**

Quinn volvía a dudar de sus pasos, pero ver la decisión de la morena al cruzar hacia aquella zona, le hizo tomar una gran bocanada de aire y llenarse de valentía, dispuesta a lidiar con lo que fuese que estuviera por suceder.

Jamás lo imaginó. No supo si quedarse hipnotizada por la sonrisa que mostraba Rachel o por el pequeño jardín que se expandía ante ella, con decenas, centenas de flores amarillas, flores que reconocía a la perfección a pesar de no haberla visto nunca en vivo.

Q**: ¡La orquídea!**- exclamó completamente sorprendida- **¡es la Yellow Lady!.**

R: **Lo sé, por eso te dije que tenías que venir.**

Q**: ¡Oh dios!, estaba aquí todo el tiempo y yo sin verlas.**

R: **Tiene su lógica, cada vez que hemos venido era de noche, es imposible que las distingamos así.**

Q: **Cierto**- respondía tomando su móvil del bolsillo y acercándose a alguna de aquellas flores, dispuesta a sacar todas las capturas que fuesen necesarias.

Rachel sonreía. Por fin habían encontrado a la dichosa flor y lo había hecho ella cuando Quinn ya había desistido en su intento. Verla caminar por el pequeño jardín silvestre, deteniéndose en cada flor que aparecía ante ella y sacando fotografías, le hizo bien.

Volvía a ser la misma Quinn Fabray que cuando llegaron a aquel lugar, no la de la noche anterior, la que huía de ella y se emborrachaba para no tener que darle una explicación sobre aquel beso.

Algo que Rachel aún necesitaba escuchar y tenía pensamientos de que fuese en aquel instante. Quizás la magia de aquella flor, le ayudase con la complicada tarea.

R: **Es hermosa, ¿verdad?.**

Q**: Es genial, no…no soy muy amante de las flores, de hecho solo me he interesado porque sabia que veníamos aquí, pero ya se había convertido en una obsesión-** respondía completamente ensimismada en una de ellas- **ahora no te escapas**- le habló divertida a la flor- **ya eres mía**.

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír, pero su sonrisa comenzó a esfumarse cuando algo en su interior comenzaba a removerse, tratando de ordenar las palabras adecuadas.

R: **¿Sabes cómo la he encontrado?**

Q: **¿Cómo?-** preguntó sin perder de vista la flor a la que fotografiaba.

R**: Quería visitar por última vez tu rincón mágico y me perdí de nuevo-** respondía sonriente.

Q: **¿Por qué será que no me extraña que te hayas perdido?-** espetaba con algo de humor.

Rachel lo agradeció. Que Quinn bromease le daba opción a lanzarse sin miedo a algún reproche.

R: **¿Sabes por qué quería ver tu rincón por última vez?.**

Q: **No, ¿por qué?, ¿querías sacar alguna fotografía del lago?.**

R: **No, quería asegurarme de que de verdad existía.**

Q: **¿Cómo?, no te entiendo**.- espetó girándose por completo, buscando la mirada de la chica.

R**: Quería saber que lo que sucedió anoche no fue un sueño-** fue directa.

Quinn palideció. Allí estaba, Rachel había sacado sin duda el tema de conversación del que rehusaba hablar y lo hizo justo cuando le miraba a los ojos, cuando trataba de comprender a que se refería con aquella sentencia, algo que no le permitió desviar la atención hacia otro lugar o buscar una excusa para no contestar.

R**: Quería saber que no ha sido un invento mio, ¿por qué lo hiciste Quinn?.**

La rubia bajó la cabeza. Su sonrisa, aquel gesto de sorpresa al descubrir el jardín había desaparecido por completo y ahora se mostraba inquieta.

R**: No quiero que te sientas mal Quinn, pero entiéndelo, yo necesito que me digas por qué lo hiciste…no...no sé, dime que fue un impulso o que te confundiste, o incluso acepto que me digas que fue una broma, como el del otro día, pero dime algo…dime ¿por qué estás así?, ¿por qué tanto cambio por un simple gesto?.**

Q: **No lo sé**- interrumpió el sermón de la morena- **no tengo ni idea Rachel, no sé por qué lo hice ni por qué lo volvería hacer…**

R: **¿Lo volverías a hacer?-** cuestionó sorprendida.

Quinn alzó la vista, tratando de asimilar aquellas palabras que habían salido de su boca sin su consentimiento.

Q: **No lo sé Rachel, supongo…que se yo**- se lamentaba.

R: **Pero Quinn, ¿tu….**

Q: **Rachel, no sé lo que me pasó**- interrumpió- **yo, yo estaba bien…estaba a gusto contigo, esperando los fuegos y de pronto tú me diste ese beso…en el cuello y yo…yo perdí por completo el control, dejé de pensar y simplemente actué.**

R**: Quinn, yo…yo solo pretendía agradecerte lo que hacías por mí, pensaba darte ese beso en la mejilla y sin saber por qué, quedó ahí…en tu cuello y reconozco que no supe actuar bien, que debía de haberme disculpado pero…te quedaste tan en silencio que pensé que no le ibas a dar importancia.**

Q: **Ese fue tu error…y el mio. Ni siquiera pensé nada Rachel, solo sentí tu beso y me perdí, lo siento-** se disculpó.

R**: No…no tienes que sentirlo.**

Q**: Me estás pidiendo explicaciones, si tengo que disculparme.**

R**: Pero no tienes que lamentarlo, yo…yo en realidad solo quiero saber por qué, no te estoy culpando de nada ni necesito que te disculpes por eso, recuerda lo que me dijiste en el parque infantil, cuando no sabía que si venir o no-** se detuvo- **me dijiste que no podía tener miedo de hacer lo que desase hacer, pues lo mismo tú…no tienes que tener miedo de haber hecho lo que hiciste y pedirme disculpas, yo solo quería saber por qué lo hiciste.**

Q: **Pues no puedo contestarte con claridad, solo sé que lo hice y no pude evitarlo.**

Rachel bajaba la cabeza. Trataba de procesar toda la información que Quinn le estaba entregando, pero le era imposible.

R: **Pero…Quinn tú…**

Q: **¿Yo qué?.**

R: **Tú sabes que yo…yo estoy enamorada de…**

Q: **No…no-** interrumpió- **no pienses que yo estoy enamorada de…ti.**

R**: ¿No?.**

Q: **No…claro que no**- respondía completamente confusa.

R**: Ok…ves, así si aclaramos cosas porque yo ayer después de ver tu reacción pensé que algo sucedía y que no te atrevías a…**

Q: **No…no ni hablar Rachel, no me gustan las chicas…**

R: **Pero…me dijiste que te enamorabas de las personas y quizás por ahí lo tomé como…**

Q: **Es cierto, quiero decir, me enamoro de las personas pero por ahora no me he enamorado de ninguna chica y menos de ti, quiero decir, que no es que tú no lo merezcas pero.**

R**: Vale, vale**-interrumpió- **para Quinn, hablas demasiado deprisa.**

Q: **Ok…ok, calma**- espetó tratando de tranquilizarse.

R: **Ok, aclarémoslo…¿no te gusto?**

Q**: Sí.**

R: **¿Sí?.**

Q: **Sí, pero como amiga…ya sabes, tú me gustas como amiga igual que yo a ti, ¿no?.**

R: **Sí…cierto.**

Q**: Pues eso…me gustas como amiga, pero…no…no estoy…enamorada**- Quinn comenzaba a pausar sus palabras.

Hubo un momento, un instante en el que perdió por completo la noción del tiempo, del lugar en el que se encontraba y de lo que estaba diciendo, por culpa de la intensa mirada a la que le estaba sometiendo Rachel.

R**: Como amigas**- balbuceó.

Q: **Como amigas…ya sabes…**

R: **Sí…yo, yo te dije que estaba enamorada de ti pero como algo platónico.**

Q: **Onírico-** recalcó dejándole ver que recordaba las palabras exactas de aquella extraña confesión.

R: **Como un sueño, cierto**- respondía- **sabes lo que significa ¿no?**

Q: **Sí, creo…si me lo explicas mejor estaría bien porque es extraño.**

R**: Ok…yo, yo hacia referencia a lo que eres Quinn, a ese halo que te envuelve que haces que todo a tu alrededor termine acercándose a ti, como si tuvieses un imán que todo lo atrae y yo me he sentido vulnerable.**

Q: **¿Vulnerable?**

R**: Sí, porque hasta ahora, mis únicos amores platónicos habían sido estrellas de cine, cantantes, ya sabes gente famosa con la que sueñas algún día conocer y ahora resulta que también puedes sentir eso por alguien que está a tu lado, que es de carne y hueso y…te sonríe, y te muestra cosas hermosas…**-Rachel desviaba la mirada. Trataba de hacerle entender que todo era admiración pero de su boca solo salía la palabra enamoramiento, algo que sabia perfectamente que iba más allá de la simple admiración hacia un ídolo.

Por eso trataba de explicárselo pero le resultaba complicado entenderlo hasta a ella.

R: **Creo que me estoy liando**- balbuceó tras un sonoro suspiro.

Q**: ¿Te gusto?.**

R: **Sí, creo que esa es la palabra**- espetó con rotundidad.

Q: **Pero amas a Finn, ¿cierto?.**

R: **Ajam…**

Q**: Ok…todo claro.**

R: **¿Seguro?**

Q: **Seguro, no… no habrá más confusiones te lo aseguro.**

R: **Entonces el resultado de todo esto es que…ambas nos gustamos.**

Q: **Eso parece.-** trató de sonreír pero la tensión en su rostro no se lo permitía.

R: **Pero nos gustamos como amigas.**

Q**: Sí…así es.**

R: **Bien, entonces…tu reacción después del beso de anoche fue…¿por?.**

Q: **No lo sé, quizás me asusté por haber hecho eso, sí…me asusté sin duda.**

R: **Por miedo a mi reacción, ¿no?.**

Q: **Más bien me asusté de mi misma, jamás…jamás pensé que pudiese hacer algo así y bueno…realmente no, no consigo entender aún…**

R: **Ok…ok está bien**- interrumpió- **creo que ya ha quedado todo bastante claro, yo te besé en el cuello por inercia y tú lo hiciste en mis labios…**-tragó saliva- **también por inercia.**

Quinn asentía sin apenas ser consciente y sin percibir un pequeño detalle que estaba produciéndose entre ellas pero que ninguna parecía ver.

Poco a poco, lentamente, ambas fueron acercándose, destruyendo la escasa distancia que las separaba en aquel jardín hasta quedar frente a frente, casi con la posibilidad de tocarse la una a la otra con las manos.

Q: **No…no volverá a suceder, te lo prometo**- espetó tratando de sonar convincente.

R: **Ok…de todas formas, tampoco es que haya sido un suplicio, dudo que nadie pueda quejarse de algo así**- se lamentó. Rachel se maldecía por haber soltado aquellas frase y no haber sido capaz de callárselo.

Algo que Quinn entendió como un halago, o al menos eso quiso entender para no confundir aun más su mente acerca de enamoramientos platónicos, gustos y amistad.

Q: **Gracias…**-respondía un poco más relajada- **yo debería decir lo mismo de ti, pero entonces no sería Quinn Fabray.**

Por fin una sonrisa. El rostro de Rachel se relajó por completo tras aquella pequeña broma de la rubia y provocó también la tranquilidad en Quinn, que veía como poco a poco, la tensión del momento comenzaba a desaparecer.

R: **Será mejor que regresemos, no estaría bien que nos dejasen aquí, ¿no crees?.**

Q: **No me iba a quejar demasiado, esto es el paraíso…pero sí, es cierto, debemos regresar.**

Una pequeña duda invadió a ambas que tras un vaivén, acertaron para salir de allí en fila, una detrás de la otra, sin volver a repetir más ni tratar de recordar todo lo que había sucedido. Algo que les iba a resultar imposible.

Alejarse de aquel bosque, de aquel jardín, de las secuoyas, del lago, todo terminaba provocando algo de tristeza en las dos chicas, que en completo silencio, trataban de callar las voces que gritaban en sus cabezas.

Voces rememorando cada frase que se habían dicho, cada gesto contradictorio que acompañaban aquellas excusas. Porque no eran más que excusas absurdas sobre amores platónicos y personalidades que atraían.

Rachel lo tenía claro. Amaba a Finn, era el chico de su vida o al menos lo era en aquel instante, pero no tenia duda alguna de que Quinn podría haber ocupado ese lugar en su corazón, sin embargo, algo en su interior le indicaba que no debía seguir con aquello, por su bien, por el bien de Quinn. Mientras la rubia se debatía en un sinfín de dudas. Dudas acerca de si lo que realmente había dicho a Rachel era cierto o había algo más en su interior, algo que jamás pensó que pudiese existir, algo que superaba con creces a aquel, "me gustas" al que se había aficionado la rubia.

Pero no podía aclarar más. No podía porque ella misma no lo sabía. Su conciencia estaba tranquila. Había dejado claro lo único que seguro sabía que exitista, una irremediable necesidad de tener la amistad de la morena, pero aquellos otros sentimientos aun no salían con claridad de ella y se prometió ser sincera si así sucedía.

Era lo menos que Rachel se merecía, total y absoluta sinceridad.

R: **¿Quinn?-** se detuvo en mitad del sendero, minutos antes de llegar al campamento donde el resto del grupo se preparaba para salir.

Q: **Dime**- cedió sus pasos justo detrás de la morena.

R: **¿Qué va a pasar ahora?-** cuestionó- **quiero decir, cuando lleguemos a Lima…esto…esto seguirá igual entre nosotras.**

Q**: ¿Esto?.**

R: **Sí, nosotras…ésta amistad, ¿seguiremos viéndonos?, ¿seguirás hablándome y tratándome así?**

Una sonrisa comenzaba a aparecer en el rostro de la rubia que veía como Rachel, volvía a ser Rachel Berry, la que se ahogaba en un mar de dudas que no tenían sentido.

Q**: Claro, al menos por mi parte.**

R: **Bien…bien, me alegro porque temía no volver a tener esto…ésta complicidad contigo.**

Q: **Te recuerdo que tenemos que dibujar un ojo…y te prometí ayudarte.**

R: **Cierto, puedo utilizar eso en tu contra cada vez que me trates mal- **sonreía.

Q: **No volveré a tratarte mal nunca más Rachel, y si lo hago…tienes mi permiso para vengarte.**

R: **¿Con globos de agua?-** bromeó.

Q: **Con globos, con dibujos y hasta con videos de esos que tienes en el móvil-** espetó divertida.

R: **Oh dios…no…no…-**se lamentó.

Q: **¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa?**- se preocupó.

R**: Quinn Fabray**- le amenazó- **ya me había olvidado del trauma que me supuso ver eso y ahora vas y me lo recuerdas, ¿no eres buena amiga?.**

Q**: Vamos anda…que llegamos tarde**- respondía sonriente al escuchar el tono divertido de la morena.

R: **No tiene gracia**- espetó recuperando el paso.

Q: **Sí, sí que la tiene…¿cómo eran?...¿como se llamaban?.**

R: **No te escucho**- Rachel tapaba sus oídos al tiempo que le daba la espalda y caminaba hacia el campamento.

Q: **Mmm dos mineros y un gran pico**

R: **No…no…no te escucho**- comenzó a tararear.

Q: **Un carpintero…si, había un carpintero…**

R**: La la laaaaa…**

Q**: Ah no…era Jack, Jack y el capitán del Titanic…**

R: **¡Te odio Fabray!-** exclamó tapándose con fuerza los oídos.

Q: **Y yo Rachel**- susurró- **yo también te adoro.**


	30. Conectadas

Capitulo 29

Conectada

**Rachel Berry está conectada.**

Perfecto, pensó Quinn.

Llevaba casi media hora sentada frente a su ordenador y la notificación de conexión de la morena en el chat de la página del Glee Club, consiguió que su estado anímico mejorase tras aquella primera cena con su familia.

Hacía casi 5 horas que habían regresado del campamento en un viaje tranquilo en el que Quinn pasó parte del recorrido completamente dormida, tratando de erradicar aquella maldita resaca que la acosaba desde que despertó aquella mañana.

Pero la llegada a su casa no fue igual de tranquilo.

Tras despedirse de Rachel y el resto de compañeros del curso, se encontró con la visita de su hermana Frannie, su marido y el pequeño Scott, una autentica tortura para la rubia que no mantenía buenas relaciones con su hermana mayor y menos aún con su cuñado.

Solo el pequeño parecía distraerla lo suficiente para no terminar discutiendo aquella noche. La cena no fue todo lo amena que deseó.

Tras aquel suplicio, el único lugar en el que podía refugiarse era su habitación.

La había echado de menos, sobretodo su cama, ya que el colchón que habían utilizado en la tienda de campaña dejaba bastante que desear. Sin embargo, había algo que si echaba de menos en aquel instante y que no se encontraba en su habitación, como las seis anteriores noches.

Rachel.

Se sorprendió al ser consciente de que aquella noche no iba a compartir "cama" con la morena y una irremediable necesidad por hablar con ella se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Aquella opción, la del chat que le ofrecía la página del Glee Club era la mejor de todas.

Una llamada de teléfono podría suponer demasiado obsesivo, un mensaje de texto demasiado intimo. Fue desechando todas y cada una de las ideas que pensaba para poder hablar unos minutos con ella y aquella fue la mejor y más practica, además de la única que dio resultado.

Rachel dice:

**¿Quinn?, ¿estás?. 23:12 pm**

Quinn dice:

**Si, estoy…¿Qué tal?. 23:13 pm**

Rachel dice:

**¿No estás dormida aún?. 23:14 pm**

Quinn dice:

**Eh…no, estoy hablando contigo . 23:15 pm**

Rachel dice:

**Tienes razón, no sé lo que digo. 23:16 pm**

Quinn dice:

**¿Qué te ocurre? 23: 17 pm**

Rachel dice:

**Te has dejado una camiseta en mi maleta, has debido colocarla ahí por error. 23:18 pm.**

Quinn dice:

**¿Una camiseta?, mmm no he notado que me falte nada. 23: 19 pm**

Rachel dice:

**Es de pijama, la azul con ovejitas, la estoy viendo ahora mismo 23: 20 pm.**

Quinn dice:

**Ah…cierto, he encontrado los pantalones pero no la camiseta en mi maleta. 23:21 pm**

Rachel dice:

**¿Los necesitas ahora?, si quieres voy a llevártela. 23: 22 pm**

Quinn dice:

**No te preocupes, tengo más pijamas. 23: 23 pm**

Rachel dice:

**No me importa llevártela, ¿eh?. 23: 24 pm**

Quinn dice:

**Casi es medianoche, no digas tonterías Rachel, mañana me la das 23: 25 pm**

Rachel dice:

**Ok, mañana te lo llevo al curso 23: 26 pm**

Quinn dice:

**Perfecto, pero procura dármela antes de entrar, no creo que sea normal que me des la camiseta de mi pijama en mitad de la clase ;) 23:27 pm**

Rachel dice:

**Lol, ok, seré buena y te la entrego antes, por cierto, ¿Cómo está tu cabeza?. 23:28 pm**

Quinn dice:

**No muy bien, llegar a casa y encontrarme con mi hermana y su marido no ha sido buen remedio para que deje de dolerme. 23:29 pm**

Rachel dice:

**Había olvidado que estaban en tu casa, ¿fue mal?. 23:30 pm**

Quinn dice:

**¿Mal? No, peor. Mi hermana no para de recriminarme cosas y su marido duplica su intensidad, menos mal que Scott aún es pequeño y solo sonríe. 23: 31 pm**

Rachel dice:

**¿Tiene la misma sonrisa que su tía? 23: 32 pm**

Quinn dice:

**No, es mejor aún. 23: 33 pm**

Rachel dice:

**Guau, eso quiero verlo. 23: 34 pm**

Quinn dice:

**Bueno, si quieres puedes venir cualquier día de ésta semana y lo conoces, te vas a enamorar de él sin duda.**

Rachel dice:

**Eso es lo que me faltaba, enamorarme de tu sobrino. 23:35 pm**

Quinn dice:

**Supera con creces a Finn y no lo digo con rencor ni porque sea mi sobrino, pero es mucho mas lindo, sin duda. 23: 36 pm**

Rachel dice:

**Yo tampoco lo dudo 23: 37 pm**

Quinn dice:

**Hablando de sobrinos lindos, creo que Dave esta haciendo algo con él en el pasillo, ¿me esperas? 23: 38 pm**

Rachel dice:

**Claro, espero…**

¿Como no iba a esperar?, pensó. Era la primera vez que mantenía una conversación con la rubia por esa vía, ya que la única vez que le habló fue la noche que se encontraron en el bar con las demás chicas y apenas cruzaron varias frases. Ahora, sin embargo, era Quinn quien le pedía que le esperase allí para seguir hablando, a pesar de la hora, a pesar de tener visita en casa y de mantener el dolor de cabeza que venia aquejándola durante todo el día.

Encontrar la camiseta del pijama de la rubia fue la mejor de las excusas para hablar con ella antes de dormir, algo a lo que casi se había acostumbrado en aquellos últimos días en el campamento.

Ya no estaba la tienda, ni estaban los árboles ni la fogata. En su habitación todo seguía en orden, como siempre lo había estado, pero no iba a permitir que Quinn no estuviese ahí, al menos de manera virtual.

Trató de llamarla en varias ocasiones, pero le resultaba imposible hacerlo, sobretodo sabiendo que al día siguiente iban a volver a verse en el curso. Verla conectarse en la web fue lo mejor que para evitar darle vueltas al asunto.

Q**: ¿Qué hacéis?-** preguntaba al tiempo que abría la puerta de la habitación y se encontraba a Dave con el pequeño Scott entre sus brazos, con una mueca traviesa en el rostro de ambos.

D**: Nada, ¿verdad campeón?, solo jugábamos**.

Q: **Ya, jugar…¿qué haces con él?, ¿cómo es que Frannie te ha dejado que lo cojas?.**

D: **¿Por qué no?, te recuerdo que yo soy como su tío y yo sí le caigo bien a tu hermana**- sonreía.

Q: **Olvídame**- espetó regresando a la habitación.

D: **Oye, ¿Qué haces?, ¿no se supone que ibas a dormir?.**- preguntó adentrándose en la habitación con el pequeño entre sus brazos.

Q: **Sí, pero estaba revisando mi correo**- se excusó al tiempo que volvía a tomar asiento frente al escritorio.

D: **¿Estás hablando con Rachel?-** cuestionó curioso al ver la pequeña pantalla de chat.

Q: **Sí, he olvidado varias cosas en su maleta y me lo estaba diciendo**- respondía al tiempo que cerraba la pantalla, tratando de evitar que pudiese leer nada más.

D: **Ok, oye…he recibido un email de unos amigos de Chicago, ¿Qué tienes que hacer la semana que viene?.**

Q: **¿La semana que viene?, no sé, lo mismo de siempre, ¿por?.**

D: **Toma, coge a Scott**- espetó entregándole al pequeño que pronto se acomodó sobre las rodillas de su tía- **mira, me han enviado invitaciones para un festival de música en Wheaton, Smushing pumpkings y Foo figthers son los principales invitados, pero al parecer van a ir muchos grupos que merecen la pena, ¿Qué dices?.**

Q: **¿Qué digo de qué?-** cuestionó mientras jugueteaba con el pequeño.

D**: ¿Qué si te vienes conmigo?.**

Q**: ¿Yo?...¿que hago yo en un festival de música?.**

D: **Vamos Quinn, ¿no te quejabas de lo aburrido que era tu verano?, pues te estoy ofreciendo pasar un par de semanas en Chicago, sin profesores que nos vigilen.**

Q: **No voy a ir a Chicago, estoy bien aquí, además…no quiero dejar el curso.**

D: **Miller dijo que la semana siguiente era de vacaciones, no tienes excusa.**

Sí, si que la tenia pero no quería decirla y Rachel era la culpable.

Ahora que todo parecía ir bien entre ellas, que las clases particulares de dibujo iban a seguir sucediendo y probablemente, alguna que otra salida los fines de semana, no tenia esa necesidad de distraerse para no pasar el verano completamente a solas. Era cierto que el plan que ofrecía Dave, a pesar de ser algo que ella jamás había hecho ni vivido, sonaba bastante bien, pero no tenía intención alguna de aceptarlo.

Q**: ¿Por qué no llevas a Mel?, ¿no querías ir a Cleveland?.**

D: **No…no creo que vuelva a verla mucho más.**

Q: **¿Cómo?...¿por qué?.**

D: **No tenemos demasiadas cosas en común, es buena chica y está muy bien pero no, no da para mucho más.**

Q: **O sea que te has acostado con ella y ya no te interesa.**

D: **No digas eso, suena muy mal.**

Q: **Es lo que me estás diciendo, con otras palabras pero eso al fin y al cabo.**

D**: Bueno, pues será así, pero lo cierto es que ella tampoco es que se moleste mucho, lo pasamos bien y listo.**

Q: **Vaya dos, luego te quejas de que las chicas no te creen, es normal si solo las utilizas.**

D: **Hey, que yo no utilizo a nadie, de hecho fue Mel la que se lanzó en la tienda, vamos es como Rachel.**

Q: **¿Qué?-** se sorprendió.

D: **Vamos primita, ¿crees que no sé que entre tú y ella ha habido fiesta?-** espetó sonriente.

Q**: Lárgate de aquí Dave**- respondía tratando de evitar aquel tema de conversación.

D: **Uhhh…mira como te pones, ¿qué ocurre?, ¿no te atreves a reconocer que has jugado con fuego y has terminado quemándote?.**

Q: **¿Qué?**

D: **Vamos Quinn, has intentado ligar con Rachel por la apuesta y al final has caído en la tentación, vamos dime, ¿cómo es Rachel en la cama?.**

Q: **Imbécil fuera de aquí**.- le amenazó.

D: **Vamos Scott, vamos a dormir-** sonreía al tiempo que trataba de coger al pequeño.

Q: **No, deja al niño aquí, ahora lo llevo a su habitación.**

D: **¿Estás segura?, ¿no estabas hablando con tu novia?-** bromeaba.

Q: **¡Que te vayas Dave!**- exclamó malhumorada- **vete de aquí.**

El chico le hizo caso y abandonó la habitación, envuelto en una traviesa sonrisa que estaba sacando a Quinn de quicio, pero el destino hizo que en la puerta fuese a cruzarse con Frannie, que preocupada por Scott, no dudó en subir hasta la habitación de su hermana.

F**:¿Qué hacéis?, ¿Dónde está Scott?.**

D: **Ahí, con tu hermana la aburrida**- respondió Dave mientras se alejaba hacia su habitación.

F: **¿Quinn?-** se asomó a la habitación.

Q: **Scott está aquí conmigo.**

F: **Es tarde, ya debería de estar dormido.**

Q: **Lo sé, ¿te importa si duerme aquí conmigo?, hace tanto que no lo veo que me gustaría pasar más tiempo con él.**

F**: ¿Aquí?, ¿estás segura?-** dudó.

Q: **Si, prometo que va a dormir.-** sonó sincera.

F: **Ok…pero si ves que no lo consigue lo llevas a la habitación de mamá.**

Q: **Ok.**

F: **Y ten cuidado con él en la cama, se queda dormido pero se mueve mucho.**

Q: **Tranquila, estaré pendiente de él**- espetó un tanto más tranquila.

Frannie se adentró en la habitación para dejar un beso al pequeño y sin decir mas, se marchó, dejando a la rubia a solas con el chico.

Q: **Bien Scottie, hoy duermes conmigo, ¿estás emocionado?-** hablaba entusiasmada mientras volvía a tomar asiento frente al escritorio.

Quinn dice:

**¿Rachel?. 00:01 am**

Rachel dice:

**Dime. 00:01 am**

Quinn dice:

**Siento haber tardado tanto, Dave llegó con Scott y no se marchaban. 00:02 am**

Rachel dice:

**No te preocupes, estaba viendo los últimos comentarios en mis videos, cada día son más deprimentes. 00:03 am**.

Quinn dice:

**Vaya, bueno no les hagas caso, seguro que es alguna Cherio frustrada por no saber cantar como tú. 00:04 am**

Rachel dice:

**Eso me tranquiliza un poco más. 00:04 am.**

Quinn dice:

**Oye, me temo que voy a tener que dejarte en breve, pero me gustaría mostrarte algo…¿tienes Skype?.**

Rachel dice:

**Claro, ¿quieres que hablemos por ahí?. 00:05 am.**

Quinn dice:

**Si no te importa, solo serán un par de minutos, lo suficientes para que veas algo. 00:06 am.**

Rachel dice:

**Ok, ¿me agregas?, mi nickname es BerryBarbra. 00:07 am.**

Quinn dice:

**Que original, lol. 00:07 am**

Rachel dice:

**No te rías de mí, a saber que tienes tu puesto. 00:08 am**

Quinn dice:

**Ahora lo descubrirás, estoy agregándote en éste mismo instante. ****00:08 am**

Rachel dice:

**Noooo… ¿QuinntheQueen?, ¿de verdad Fabray? Lol .00:09 am.**

Quinn dice:

**Te hablo por ahí, ¿ok?. ****00:10 am**

Rachel dice:

**Ok . 00:10 am.**

BerryBarbra está conectada.

QuinntheQueen dice:

**Hola**

BerryBarbra dice:

**Hola reina Quinn **

QuinntheQueen ha cambiado su nombre de perfil.

Fabray dice:

**Mejor así**

BerryBarbra ha cambiado su nombre de perfil.

Berry dice:

**Mucho mejor, más tú.**

Quinn dice:

**Bien…**

Enviando petición de videollamada a Berry.

Berry dice:

**¿Quieres hablar por cam?**

Fabray dice:

**Si no te importa, quiero que veas algo y como no te des prisa, no vas a verlo.**

Rachel se tensó. No entendía por qué y mientras sonaba aquella insoportable alerta de petición de video llamada, no dudó en tratar de arreglarse el pelo para quedar algo más decente frente a la cam.

Berry aceptó videollamada.

Quinn sonreía. El pequeño entre sus brazos ya daba muestras de cansancio y esperaba impaciente que la imagen de Rachel apareciese tras aquella ventana en su ordenador, esperando encontrarse con la sorpresa al descubrir al pequeño.

Lo que nunca esperó fue encontrársela de aquella forma.

Quinn se sorprendió al descubrir a Rachel con unas gafas puestas y la boca abierta al descubrirla a ella con el pequeño.

Berry dice:

**¿Es Scott?**

Se apresuró a preguntar. Ni siquiera se había percatado de la rubia, sus ojos estaban puestos en el pequeño que comenzaba a bostezar.

Fabray dice:

**Así es.**

Q: **Mira Scott, ella es Rachel, di hola**- incitó al pequeño que apenas sabía dónde debía mirar.

La voz de Quinn sonó alta y clara en la habitación de la morena, que recordó que ya no era necesario escribir para poder hablar entre ellas.

R: **Hola Scott, estoy aquí-** espetó completamente emocionada- **es guapísimo Quinn.**

Q: **Shhhh, no hables muy fuerte, están todos dormidos y no quiero tener que pelear otra vez con mi hermana.**

R: **Ok…ok.-** susurró.

Q: **Tampoco tan bajo, que si no, no te escucho**- respondía divertida.

R**: ¿Está bien así?**

Q**: Perfecto, bien, ¿no te parece más guapo que Finn?-** bromeó.

R: **Sin duda, ése chico va a romper muchos corazones, como su tía.**

Q: **Ya me gustaría a mí**- sonreía con algo de timidez- **bueno, no puedo hablar mucho más, como ves, se está quedando dormido.**

R: **Sí, la verdad es que ya debería de estar dormido, mira la hora que es.**

Q**: Ya ha dormido, pero se despertó para comer…ahora volverá a dormir, conmigo**.

R: **¿Vais a dormir juntos?.**

Q: **Sí, he conseguido que Frannie lo deje aquí, se van el miércoles y quiero aprovechar para estar más tiempo con él.**

R: **Perfecto, pues venga…a dormir, que los dos lo necesitáis.**

Q: **Sí.**

Sí, debía terminar ya la conversación pero el silencio que inundó ambas habitaciones tras aquella respuesta consiguió crear una extraña sensación en la dos.

R: **Te veo mañana.**

Q**: Si…mañana nos vemos-** reaccionó.

R: **Ok, que descanses Quinn, adiós Scottie**- espetó divertida al tiempo que se despedía con la mano.

Q: **Hey…no te olvides de mi camiseta.**

R: **Tranquila, la tengo junto al bloc de dibujo, no se me olvidará.**

Q: **Bien….por cierto, bonitas gafas.**

R: **Eh…gracias-** se ruborizó. Había olvidado por completo que las llevaba puestas.

Q**: Creo que es la primera vez que te veo con gafas, no sabia que las llevases.**

R: **Me…me ayudan cuando estoy en el ordenador, poco más, no suelo salir con ellas a la calle.**

Q: **Te sientan bien.**

R: **¿Sí?... ¿tú crees?, mi padre dice que parezco un poco nerd, y sin embargo él también tiene y dice que está guapo-** se quejó provocando una leve sonrisa en Quinn.

Q: **No le hagas caso, te hacen más interesante de lo que ya eres.**

R: **¿Sí?.**

Q: **Sí, sin duda**- fue honesta.

De nuevo aquel silencio, aquel abrumador y extraño silencio roto por algunos sonidos que se escuchaban a través de los altavoces del ordenador.

Q: **Buenas noches Rachel**- reaccionó

R: **Gracias por presentarme a Scottie, descansa ¿ok?.**

Q: **Scottie dice ¡buenas noches BerryBarbra!-** bromeó

R: **Ciao Quinn the Queen-** respondía divertida.

No hubo más palabras. Quinn cerró la ventana y se trasladó hacia la cama, con el pequeño ya completamente dormido entre sus brazos y una sonrisa en su rostro que difícilmente iba a abandonarla aquella noche. Rachel por su lado, aun permanecía frente al ordenador. Cerrando poco a poco cada ventana, desconectando una a una las conversaciones que había abiertas en su escritorio y lanzando miradas hacia un pequeño espejo que lucía colgado frente a ella, en la pared.

R: **¿Interesante?-** repetía frente al espejo mientras observaba como le quedaban aquellas gafas que tan poco le gustaban.- **tiene razón la reina, Berry, eres interesante.**


	31. Sí

Capitulo 30

Sí

Volvía aquella sensación de nerviosismo al llamar a la puerta de la casa de Quinn. Rachel se adecentaba, miraba su ropa, alisaba su pelo con las manos y aclaraba su garganta segundos antes de dar dos simples y eficaces golpes contra la puerta.

No había sido un buen día.

Apenas había dormido nada aquella noche y al llegar la mañana recibió la noticia de la ausencia de la rubia en clase de dibujo, por un pequeño malestar que seguía aquejándola y que según Dave, no eran más que excusas para no madrugar.

Por suerte, Rachel se animó a enviarle un mensaje para preguntarle por su estado y la respuesta de la rubia cambió totalmente la perspectiva de su día.

**Me encuentro mucho mejor, si quieres, nos vemos ésta tarde y empezamos el dibujo de los ojos. Contéstame para preparar todo. Besos. Q.**

Rachel lo tuvo claro. No iba a perderse esa oportunidad por nada del mundo. Dibujar el dichoso ojo era la mejor de las excusas para pasar otra de aquellas tardes en el jardín de la rubia.

R: **Hola**- exclamó un tanto extrañada. Tras la puerta no aparecía Quinn, sino una chica de enormes ojos verdes y el pelo oscuro**.-¿está Quinn?.**

F: **Sí, ¿Quién eres?.**

R: **Rachel, Rachel Berry**- se presentó.

F: **Un segundo**…-se giró- **¡Qu….-**

Q: **Ya…ya voy**- interrumpió bajando las escaleras, evitando que su hermana alzase la voz para llamarla.-**Hola Rachel**- saludó al llegar a la puerta.

R: **Hola, ¿estás ocupada?, si quieres vuelvo más tarde y…**

Q: **No…no, pasa…**-la invitó con una enorme sonrisa- **mira ella es mi hermana, Frannie…ella es Rachel.**

F**: Ya me ha dicho su nombre**.-respondía cortante.

R: **Encantada**- Rachel lanzó la mano con algo de entusiasmo para saludar a la chica pero ésta apenas la rozó con la suya.

F: **No vayáis a despertar a Scott**- espetó tras el leve gesto.

Q: **Tranquila, no haremos ruido**.- se excusó.

Frannie se apartaba de las chicas, perdiéndose por el interior de la casa ante la confusa mirada de la morena, que aún sentía el mal gesto que le había hecho la chica.

Q**: No te molestes, es así de estúpida con mis amigos**- susurró cerca de la morena, tratando de evitar que se sintiera mal por el rechazo.

R: **Vaya…veo que tienes razón, no es muy amable**- murmuró.

Q: **Ignórala, bien…¿qué tal?.**

R: **Bien, muy bien, pero soy yo la que te tiene que preguntar a ti, ¿qué te ha pasado?.**

Q: **Ah…nada, no te preocupes, se ve que la resaca y no haber dormido apenas ésta noche no me sentó muy bien.**

R: **Pero, ¿te encuentras ya mejor?, quiero decir, si te encuentras mal o estás cansada lo dejamos…**

Q: **Estoy bien Rachel**- interrumpía justo en el instante en el que un leve quejido provenía del salón- **oh oh, me temo que se ha despertado…ven**- la invitó a que le acompañase hasta el salón.

Rachel seguía incrédula los pasos de la rubia y poco a poco se iba percatando que el leve quejido era producido por el pequeño Scott, que dormitaba en una cuna situada en el salón.

Q: **Hey pequeñin, ¿te hemos despertado?-** cuestionó con dulzura al tiempo que alzaba al chico en brazos.

Rachel se limitaba a observar la escena y un pequeño nudo comenzó a apoderarse de su estomago.

Ver a Quinn tratar con aquella dulzura a su sobrino, le hizo recordar lo mal que lo tuvo que pasar al entregar a Beth y lo poco justa que fue su familia con ella.

Q: **¡Frannie!-** exclamó llamando la atención de su hermana que no tardó en asomarse al salón.

F: **¿Se despertó?.**

Q**: Sí, pero aún tiene sueño, lo subo conmigo, ¿ok?.**

Un breve movimiento de la cabeza fue suficiente para aceptar la propuesta de Quinn y la rubia no dudó en tomar un peluche del interior de la cuna y acercarse a la morena, que impasible, observaba la escena.

Q: **Mira Scottie, ella es Rachel**- hablaba de forma divertida.

R: **Hola guapo**- espetó la morena tratando de provocar la sonrisa en el chico, pero éste la ignoró por completo y terminó posando la cabeza sobre el hombro de la rubia.

Q: **Mmmm, me temo que tiene mucho sueño, ¿vamos?.**

R: **¿Dónde?.**

Q: **A mi habitación, hoy tenemos la clase allí.**

R: **¿Por?.**

Q**: Mi hermana está en el jardín con su marido y unos amigos, es incomodo estar ahí con ellos.**

R: **Ah…ok.**

Q**: ¿Te importa?.**

R**: No, no para nada…donde tú digas estará bien- **sonrió.

Q**: Ok, pues vamos arriba, lo tengo todo listo.**

Rachel asintió y esperó a que Quinn se adelantase para subir las escaleras.

Q**: Por cierto, hoy no traes el bikini**- bromeó mientras subían los escalones.

R: **No, Dave me dijo que estabas enferma, así que hoy vengo con intenciones de no molestarte demasiado.**

Quinn no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa aún mayor.

Q: **Bien, entonces he de suponer que cuando vienes con el bikini, quieres diversión y cuando vienes con las gafas, pretendes aplicarte en el dibujo, ¿no?.**

Rachel se sorprendió. Había olvidado por completo que llevaba las gafas puestas, las mismas que la noche anterior Quinn descubrió a través de la web cam y que supuestamente le sentaban de maravilla.

Lo había hecho queriendo. Se había colocado las gafas solo para aprovechar ese estado anímico que le había provocado aquel halago y ahora, comenzaba a ruborizarse al creer que la rubia se había dado cuenta del motivo.

R: **Ya que voy a dibujar un ojo, que menos que vea bien, ¿no crees?-** se excusó.

Q: **Cierto…además, la cam no mentía, estás muy guapa**- espetó al tiempo que abría la puerta de la habitación y la invitaba a pasar.

El pequeño Scott ya dormía de nuevo entre sus brazos.

R: **Creí que era "interesante", la palabra que dijiste.**

Q: **Ambas son adecuadas**- espetó sonriente.

Rachel ya se introducía en la habitación y no perdía detalle de nada de lo que había allí.

La cama, perfectamente hecha de un blanco inmaculado, un elegante tocador con decenas de perfumes sobre una mesa y un espejo sobre él. Un pequeño sofá en uno de los laterales, junto a las puertas de un armario del mismo blanco que la cama y un escritorio junto a un ventanal con un asiento a sus pies, cubierto por varios cojines de un tono rosado.

Todo se mostraba armonioso en la habitación, dándole un aire elegante y clásico, acorde perfectamente con la rubia.

Un caballete permanecía junto a la ventana.

Q**: ¿Te gusta?-** preguntó al ver como Rachel no perdía detalle de nada.

R: **Sí, es muy…Quinn Fabray**- sonreía.

Q: **Me alegro, es lo que pretendo**-respondía divertida- **oye, ¿me ayudas a apartar esos cojines?**

Rachel se apresuró en ayudar a la rubia, apartando dos enormes cojines que permanecían en la cabecera de la cama.

Q**: Gracias**- susurró al tiempo que dejaba al pequeño sobre la cama y lo acomodaba, entregándole el peluche y dejándolo completamente relajado, con un profundo sueño.

R: **¿No se va a despertar con nosotras aquí?-** espetó bajando la voz, sin apartar la mirada del pequeño.

Q: **No, tranquila es un dormilón.**

Volvía aquella sensación en la morena. No conseguía asimilar la dulzura con la que Quinn trataba a su sobrino y lo poco que pudo disfrutar de Beth. No había dudas, Quinn habría sido una gran madre pese a su juventud y lo demostraba con aquella forma de tratar al chico, al que por otro lado, apenas podía ver, solo un par de veces al año.

Q: **Vamos, ahí tienes tu caballete**.- le señaló hacia la ventana.

R: **¿Y el tuyo?.**

Q**: Yo no lo voy a utilizar, tengo un lugar perfecto para dibujar.**

R: **¿Cuál?.**

Q**: Tú siéntate y acomoda tus cosas, voy a por algo que dejé en la cocina y ahora vuelvo, ¿ok?.**

R: **Ok.**

Rachel dudó unos segundos, pero al ver como Quinn abandonaba la habitación, optó por tomar asiento bajo la ventana y colocar el bloc de dibujo en el caballete, dispuesta para empezar aquel dibujo que comenzaba a preocuparle.

Quinn apenas tardó un par de minutos en aparecer en la habitación, con una enorme sonrisa mientras portaba una de las cajas de galleta que tanto gustaban a la morena.

R**: Hey, ¿galletas?-** cuestionó divertida.

Q: **Claro, tenemos que alimentarnos**- sonreía mientras abría el envase y sacaba uno de los pequeños paquetes que envolvían las deliciosas galletas.

R: **¿Alimentarnos con galletas?, me temo que eso no entra dentro de mi estructura de vida.**

Q**: ¿Entonces no quieres?-** bromeó al tiempo que se acomodaba en el asiento, quedando justo al lado de la morena.

R: **No he dicho eso**- se excusó- **que no lo considere alimento, no significa que muera por ellas**- sonreía.

Quinn se contagió del gesto y terminó también sonriendo, tratando de no alzar demasiado la voz para molestar al pequeño que permanecía dormido.

Q**: ¿Y bien?, ¿empiezas a dibujar?**

R: **¿Y tú?.**

Q: **Yo ya hice un boceto, así que voy a ver como lo haces tú.**

Quinn alzaba las piernas y las colocaba detrás de la morena, buscando apoyo en el lateral de la ventana y teniendo una perfecta visión de la hoja de dibujo de Rachel, que aún permanecía en blanco.

R**: ¿Ya lo hiciste?, enséñamelo…así tengo una idea de lo que hay que hacer.**

No lo dudó. Quinn hizo acopio de su bloc de dibujo que descansaba junto a ellas, en el suelo y lo abrió, mostrándole el primer boceto del ojo.

R: **Vale, yo no tengo ni idea de cómo se hace eso.**

Q: **Pues Miller lo quiere, así que ponte las pilas.**

R: **Quinn…si aún no terminé el bodegón de las uvas y las manzanas… ¿cómo voy a pintar un ojo?**- se lamentaba.

Q**: A ver…vamos empieza, dibuja una silueta con forma de almendra.**

Rachel la observó completamente seria, gesto que provocó un halo de confusión en la rubia.

Q**: ¿Qué?.**

R: **Te he dicho que no sé dibujar una uva y quieres que dibuje una almendra, ¿estás de broma?.**

Volvía sonreír. El gesto serio de Rachel se transformó en una frustración cómica que terminaba por hacer reír a Quinn.

Q: **Ok…ok, vamos a ver, no tienes que dibujar una almendra, solo haz una silueta…haz esto**- le volvía a mostrar el boceto- **ves, solo esto**- señalaba las líneas que daban forma al ojo.

R: **Ok…allá voy**- espetó tras lanzar varias miradas hacia el dibujo y regresar a su hoja.

El primer trazo fue un autentico desastre que terminó provocando una risotada en Quinn y el malestar exagerado en Rachel.

R: **No tiene gracia que te rías de mi escaso talento con el dibujo**- refunfuñó.

Q: **Tienes razón.**

R: **¿Podrías echarme una mano?, al menos ayúdame a hacer la silueta, el resto lo relleno yo.**

Q**: Ok, pero lo haces tú, ¿eh?.**

R: **Sí.**

Quinn abandonó su posición y se acercó más aún a la morena, que permitió un poco de espacio para que pudiese llegar perfectamente a la hoja.

Q: **Dame el carboncillo.**

Rachel aceptó y le entregó el pequeño trozo de carboncillo. Quinn comenzó a crear varios trazos en el papel con una soltura inusual, ante la sorprendida mirada de Rachel, que veía como aquello que se suponía era un desafío para sus manos, en las de Quinn parecía salir sin dificultad alguna.

R: **¿Cómo lo haces?, ¿cómo plasmas lo que quieres dibujar?**

Q: **Es sencillo**- espetó volviéndole a entregar el carboncillo- **solo hay que practicar y no tener miedo, recuerda que solo es un papel.**

R: **Ya…**

Q: **¿Tú eras capaz de llegar a las notas esas tan altas con tu voz cuando estabas en el colegio?**

R: **No.**

Q: **¿Cómo lo has conseguido?**

R: **Ensayando-** respondía mientras regresaba al bloc, dispuesta a hacer algo más que sorprenderse.

Q: **¿Ves?, lo has conseguido a base de practica y técnicas, pues el dibujo es igual**…

R: **Ya Quinn, pero si no tienes imaginación para saber lo que quieres o tienes que dibujar, es complicado que lo sepas hacer.**

Q: **Por eso te he mostrado el boceto, no es necesario que lo imagines…primero tienes que dibujar cosas que ves, que existen…cuando sepas hacer eso, podrás dibujar lo que imagines, sin duda.**

R: **Lo tendré en cuenta**- espetó buscando la mirada de Quinn. Pero lo que esperaba encontrarse fue distinto a lo que se encontró al mirar a la rubia.

Quinn había vuelto a recostarse sobre el lateral de la ventana y daba un pequeño mordisco a una galleta cuando Rachel no pudo contener la risa.

Q: **¿Qué pasa?-** preguntó confundida.

Rachel no podía evitarlo. Quinn se había rozado en la nariz con la mano después de utilizar el carboncillo y una mancha tiznaba parte de ella y de su pómulo derecho.

Q**:¿De qué te ríes?.**

R: **Tienes… tienes un poco de carboncillo en tu nariz y en la mejilla**- señalaba sonriente.

Q**: ¿Qué?...¿me he llenado?.-**trató de limpiarse. Pero fue peor. La tizne del carboncillo se extendió un poco más.

R**: Me temo que lo estás poniendo peor**.- volvía a resaltar con una enorme sonrisa.

Quinn se levantó rápidamente y se acercó al tocador, donde tomó asiento y se inspeccionó frente al espejo, lamentándose por las manchas que había terminado esparciendo sobre él. Tomó una pequeña toallita húmeda y comenzó a eliminarlas ante la atenta mirada de Rachel, que aun sonriente, observaba cada gesto de la rubia.

La fascinación que había logrado sentir por Quinn le desconcertaba y no terminaba de comprender como había llegado hasta ese punto. Bien es cierto que todo lo que había descubierto con ella, provocó gran parte de esos sentimientos, pero seguía siendo Quinn Fabray, la misma chica del instituto por la que tantas veces terminó llorando en su habitación. Era ella la que la había ridiculizado constantemente, la que había peleado con ella por Finn y ahora estaba allí, en su habitación, con toda su atención, ayudándola a intentar hacer algo que dudaba de conseguir hacer.

Le gustaba recibir aquella atención por parte de la rubia, le gustaba sentirse importante para ella y ver como se preocupaba por ayudarla. Tampoco olvidaba aquella excusa extraña ante el beso que aún rondaba por su mente.

¿Quién lo iba a decir hacia escasas tres semanas?, ¿cómo imaginar que aquel desastroso día en el que no consiguió entrar en el curso de teatro, iba a traer todo aquello?. Definitivamente, el destino siempre le sorprendía y sin duda, aquello era una de las mayores sorpresas que había y que iba a recibir a lo largo de su vida, sin duda.

Perdió toda noción de tiempo observamdo a la rubia a través del espejo, mientras aquellos pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente. Fue Quinn quien la sacó del trance al percatarse de la intensa mirada que le regalaba la morena.

Q: **¿Todo bien?-** preguntó tras eliminar las manchas de carboncillo y regresar a la ventana, tomando asiento junto a la chica.

R: **Perfecto**- susurró sin apartar la mirada de ella- **estás perfecta.**

Volvían los silencios entre ellas, solo rellenados por las miradas que no terminaban de ceder en ninguna de las dos.

Q: **¿Cómo vas?-** cuestionó ignorando el papel.

R: **Mal…-**susurró.

Habían dejado de hablar para hacerlo en susurros que apenas se podían percibir si no estaban cerca la una de la otra.

Q: **A ver…-** Quinn desvió la mirada hacia el papel y descubrió como Rachel había intentado trazar la pupila del ojo. Le sorprendió. No estaba tan mal como podía pensar.- **hey…no está tan mal.**

R: **¿No?.**

Q: **No…vamos, ahora intenta perfilar mejor ésta línea**- indicaba al tiempo que volvía a alzar sus piernas sobre el asiento, colocándolas detrás de la morena y acercando su cuerpo al de la chica.

R**: ¿Me ayudas?.-** le mostró el carboncillo.

Q: **Sí…pero tómalo tú.**

Quinn dejó que Rachel mantuviera el lápiz entre sus manos y fue ella, la que con una gran sutiliza, sujetó la mano de la morena y la acercó al papel, sirviéndole de guía para trazar aquellas líneas que pedía.

Rachel volvía a dejarse llevar. No podía evitarlo. Quinn sujetaba su mano mientras le enseñaba por donde tenía que trazar la línea, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, justo en la distancia que las separaban, ninguna, más concretamente.

Sentía a la rubia junto a su espalda, con su rostro cerca de su hombro mientras su brazo rozaba parte de ella. La escuchaba respirar, notaba el calor que desprendía y comenzó lamentarse.

Se lamentaba porque sentía que no sabía si iba a poder mantenerse firme.

Todo estaba aclarado entre ellas. Eran amigas y nada más. El beso, aunque de manera extraña, también quedó claro entre las dos, sabiendo que todo había sido producto de la magia que les rodeaba en el lago.

Allí no había magia, no había lago, ni luna, ni fuegos artificiales. Solo estaba ella y el pequeño Scott dormido sobre la cama, pero daba igual. Algo comenzaba a removerse en su interior y no creía tener fuerzas para poder controlarlo.

Q**: ¿Ves?, ahora sigue tú, marca las líneas de la pupila y luego traza los parpados.**

Ni parpados, ni pupilas ni nada. Rachel no escuchaba absolutamente nada, solo sentía como su cuerpo iba dejándose caer lentamente hasta chocar con el pecho de la rubia, que notó el movimiento de la chica segundos antes de soltar su mano.

Q: **Rachel…estás….-**susurró. Apenas le dio tiempo a preguntar nada más cuando vio como la morena se giraba y perdía la mirada sobre sus labios.

Quinn no sabía que hacer. Apenas fueron unos segundos, pero sentía como el tiempo se ralentizaba a su alrededor.

Realmente no quería creer lo que estaba a punto de suceder y tuvo la suficiente frialdad como para retirarse un tanto.

Q**: ¿Sabes….sabes que Dave ya no está con Mel?-** espetó tratando de desviar la atención del momento.

Rachel reaccionó tras escuchar la frase, siendo consciente de lo que había sucedido y como Quinn supo abortar aquella misión.

R**: Ah…va…vaya.**

Q**: Ya ves-** se separó un tanto inquieta- **al parecer solo quería sexo.**

R: **Bien…**

Q**:¿Bien?.**

R: **Sí, quiero decir que al menos si llega a funcionar nuestro plan, no le habríamos hecho daño.**

Q: **Tienes razón.**

R**: Ajam…-**Rachel retomaba el dibujo, completamente aturdida.

Q**: ¿Me…me has intentado besar?-** preguntó automáticamente.

La morena volvía a buscar la mirada de la rubia, cerciorándose de que lo que había oído era real y no una ilusión de ella.

Q: **Quiero, quiero decir que te has acercado y…¿me ibas a besar?.**

R: **Yo…yo…**

D: **¡Quinn!**

La voz del chico se oía tras la puerta segundos antes de abrirse.

D: **Hey…Rachel**- se sorprendió al descubrirla junto a la rubia.

Q: **Shhhh-** reaccionó Quinn que rápidamente se levantó para increpar al chico- **cállate Dave, Scott está dormido.**

D: **Ups…lo siento-** murmuró- **no sabía que estaba aquí**.

Q: **¿No te han enseñado a llamar a la puerta?.**

D: **Sí, pero nunca lo hago-** sonreía- **¿qué tal Rachel?, ¿qué hacéis?.**

R: **Dibujar-** susurró.

Un leve quejido proveniente del pequeño terminó por enfadar más a Quinn, que veía como se despertaba por culpa de la interrupción de Dave, sin contar como había destruido aquel momento entre la morena y ella, en el que estaba segura, iba a haber algo más que palabras.

D: **¿Estáis con los ojos?, a ver…uhhh te queda mucho aún**- bromeó**- a eso le falta mucho para parecer un ojo.**

Q: **Dave, quieres bajar el volumen de tu voz, Scott quiere dormir**- espetó al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama y comenzaba a acariciar al pequeño, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

D: **Va…va, lo siento**- volvía a susurrar.

Q**: ¿Qué quieres?.**

D: **Nada, acabo de llegar de Kite y he visto que Frannie estaba en la piscina, le he preguntado donde estabas y me dijo que aquí, venia a hacerte compañía, pero ya veo que estás muy bien acompañada-** sonreía al tiempo que se sentaba junto a Rachel y cogía las galletas que permanecían en el pequeño asiento bajo la ventana.

Q: **¿No tienes nada que hacer?.**

D: **No, al menos que te quieras venir conmigo a Chicago y entonces sí tendría cosas que hacer.**

R: **¿Chicago?, ¿te vas a Chicago?- **miró a la rubia.

Q**: No, eso es lo que quiere él, pero yo no pienso ir a un festival de esos.**

R: **¿Festival?.**

D: **Smashing Pumkings morena, y la aburrida ésta no quiere venir.**

R**: ¿Por?.**

Q**: No se me ha perdido nada ahí.**

R: **Pues tiene buena pinta, aunque no es mi estilo musical.**

D**: ¿Qué más da?, lo importante es estar allí, imagínate…cinco escenarios, conciertos todas las tardes y noches, acampadas con cientos de personas de todo el país…**

R: **Suena muy Woodstock.**

D: **Sí, solo que esto es más grunge…más alternativo**.

Q**: Y yo tengo que estar ahí, ¿verdad?-** ironizaba- **de paso, me hago tatuajes, me pongo piercings…**

D**: Eso estaría bien, quizás también te cambiaba el color de pelo.**

R: **Negro**

D: **No, mejor Azul…**

Q**: Que poco me conocéis**- se levantó de la cama tras ver como el pequeño volvía a dormir**- a mi me queda bien el rosa**- bromeó.

R: **No te veo con el pelo rosa, seria extraño.**

D: **Piénsatelo Quinn, te prometo que nos lo vamos a pasar bien.**

Q**: Olvídalo y ahora vete, Rachel y yo tenemos cosas que hacer.**

D: **Hey…hey, tranquila**- se levantó ante la amenaza de la rubia- **si queréis estar a solas, solo tienes que decirlo, pero no creo que sea normal que haya un menor en la habitación mientras vosotras…**

Q: **No seas imbécil**- interrumpió- **vamos márchate.**

Dave apenas podía contener la risa.

R**: Oye Dave**- espetó la morena**- ¿aún sigues creyendo que Quinn y yo somos pareja?.**

D**: ¿Qué?.**

Quinn la miró incrédula.

R: **Sabes que todo era una broma, ¿no?**

D**: ¿Una broma?, dirás una apuesta, ¿no?.**

R: **No, la apuesta era cosa vuestra, pero lo nuestro era una broma, una pequeña venganza por lo que dijiste de nosotras.**

D: **¿Qué dije?.**

R: **Le dijiste a Mel que estábamos juntas.**

D: **¿Tú también lo sabes?, ¿pero ésta chica no sabe guardar secretos o qué?-** se lamentó.

Q**: Te lo dije, te pasaste con esa estupidez.**

D: **Solo quería dejarle claro que tú y yo no éramos novios- **se excusó.

R: **A mi me dijiste que eras su primo**- interrumpió la morena.

D: **Porque tú no me ibas a creer, además…qué sentido tiene que os hicierais pasar por pareja, solo estabais confirmando mi mentira.**

Quinn comenzó a sonreír.

R: **Teníamos que hacer creer a Mel que tenias razón, que podía confiar en nosotras.**

D**: ¿Para qué?**

Q**: No se si te suena de algo la palabra…G.A.Y.**

D**: ¿Qué?.**

R: **Le dijimos a Mel que eras Gay y de esa forma si nos creyó**- sonreía.

D: **¿Me estáis jodiendo?, ¿le dijisteis eso?, no me lo puedo creer, ahora entiendo por qué me preguntaba por los chicos de Kite, y…y cuando me dijiste que no me lanzara**- miró a la rubia que a duras penas podía contener las risas**.-eres…sois…idiotas.**

Q: **Tienes lo que mereces, por mentir para ligar**- respondía al insulto.

D: **Pues no os ha servido de nada, porque a Mel le he demostrado que no soy gay.**

Q: **Pues mejor para ti.**

D: **¿Qué ganabais vosotras con eso?, ¿os ha merecido la pena?.**

R: **Sin duda-** respondió rápidamente-**han sido las mejores vacaciones de mi vida.**

D: **Ya, claro…pensándolo bien, vosotras también habéis tenido diversión**- espetó con la sonrisa traviesa.

Q: **Basta Dave, lárgate.**

R: **¿A qué te refieres?-** cuestionó la morena ignorando la orden de Quinn.

D: **Bueno, vosotras también os lo habéis pasado bien en esa tienda, ¿no?, al menos la mentira sirvió para algo.**-sonreía.

Quinn comenzaba a lamentarse. Dave hablaba de la supuesta noche de sexo que ambas tuvieron y no sabía como iba a tratar aquel asunto la morena.

R**: Sigo sin entenderte**…-respondía tratando de ocultar la sonrisa.

D: **Vamos Rachel, Mel me dijo que vosotras dos estabais teniendo algo más que palabras y besos hace un par de noches.**

R: **¿Mel nos espió?-**preguntó disimuladamente.

Quinn la observaba en silencio. No sabía ha donde quería llegar la morena con aquella cuestión.

D: **Eh…si, bueno…no es que os espiáramos, es que**…-trató de excusarse.

Q**: ¿Nos espiasteis?, ¿los dos?-** intervino Quinn**-¿estás loco?, ¿quién eres para mirar a dos chicas en una tienda?**.-se mostró dramática.

D: **Hey…hey, yo…yo vi nada, fue Mel la que os vio, yo me negué.**

R: **¿Por qué motivo?.**

D: **Trataba de convencerla de que no erais pareja, pero me sorprendió cuando me dijo que estabais haciendo el amor.**

R: **No, no estábamos haciendo el amor.**

D: **¿Cómo que no?, Mel me lo dijo, os vio por la trampilla de la tienda.**

Q: **No hicimos nada, solo disimulábamos porque sabíamos que ibais a estar ahí.**

D: ¿**Qué?, ¿lo sabíais?, ¿y por qué me has preguntado?-** miró a Rachel que ya había comenzado a reír.

R: **Quería saber que excusa nos dabas para no quedar como un depravado.**

D**: No tiene gracia…además, acabáis de confirmarme que sois unas aburridas a más no poder.**

Q: **¿Qué?.**

S: **Mamá.**

La voz del pequeño interrumpió la conversación. El chico se había despertado y asustado buscaba a su madre. Fue Dave que decidió acercarse y tomarlo entre los brazos.

Q: **Déjalo, ahora lo llevo con Frannie.**

D: **No, me lo llevo yo, no quiero estar más tiempo con unas aburridas**- bromeó.

R: **¿Por qué dices que somos aburridas?.**

D: **Solo dos aburridas como vosotras preferís disimular que tenéis sexo en vez de tenerlo, sois patéticas.**

La sentencia enmudeció a ambas, que completamente incrédulas veían como el chico se dirigía hacia la puerta y abandonaba la habitación con total impunidad tras haber soltado aquella bomba.

Quinn se removía inquieta. Se aseguró de cerrar la puerta tras la salida del chico, pero lo hizo solo para ganar tiempo antes de encontrarse con la morena.

Rachel se mostraba pensativa. Lejos de ruborizarse por lo que había dicho Dave, se cuestionaba si aquello podría haberse llevado a cabo entre ellas.

R: **¿Tú crees que tiene razón?-** preguntó provocando mas nervios en Quinn, que optó por sentarse a los pies de su cama.

Q: **No le hagas caso, es un imbécil.**

R: **No te estoy preguntado eso, te pregunto si tú crees que eso sería lo normal.**

Q**: ¿Me estás preguntado si deberíamos de… ya sabes?.**

R: **¿Lo habrías hecho?.**

Q: **No.**- fue rotunda

R: **¿No?**

Q**: No Rachel, no voy acostándome con la gente a la primera oportunidad que se presenta.**

R: **Va…**

Q**: ¿Tú lo habrías hecho?.**

R**: ¿Yo?...no…no…no sé.**

Q**: ¿No sabes?.**

R**: No, quiero decir…si se dan una serie de circunstancias…**

Q: **Rachel**- interrumpía**- ¿me estás diciendo que estabas dispuesta a tener tu primera vez en una ocasión en la que se supone que estabas fingiendo?, ¿no decías que no estabas preparada?.**

R**: No es lo mismo Quinn, no es lo mismo una chica que un chico.**

Q**: ¿Qué?... ¿como que no es lo mismo?, hacer el amor es hacer el amor, da igual que sea una chica o un chico.**

R: **Pero…no necesitas la misma preparación.**

Q: **No me puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo-** se sorprendía- **Rachel, es un paso importante, no puedes pensar así, es el hecho de dar ese paso, no lo que tienes o vayas a** **hacer.**

R**: No…no me entiendes, yo sé que hacer el amor es lo mismo si es con un chico que con una chica, hasta ahí llego…aunque la practica sea distinta, la teoría es lo misma, pero con un chico hay menos confianza…ellos…ellos no conocen el cuerpo de la chica como otra chica puede conocerlo, no sé si me entiendes…supongo que todo es mas sencillo con alguien que sabe perfectamente lo que está bien o no.**

Quinn la observaba. No terminaba de creer lo que Rachel le estaba confesando, que no era nada más y nada menos, que ella no tendría reparos en mantener relaciones con una chica, en ese instante si fuera necesario.

Q: **Pero…cuando estás con un chico es porque tienes confianza, ellos también saben lo que hay que hacer.**

R: **Sí, pero sigo pensando que no es lo mismo…no sé, yo el amor entre dos chicas lo veo como algo extremadamente dulce, honesto…no, no hay caretas, no hay mascaras, es una complicidad** **distinta.**

Q: **¿Cómo sabes tanto?-** interrumpió curiosa.

R: **No es que lo sepa, es lo que creo que es, como yo me lo imagino.**

Q**: Entonces, ¿tú no tendrías inconveniente en hacerlo por primera vez con una chica?**

R: **No, para nada…siempre y cuando exista amor, claro está.**

Q: **Me acabas de decir que no habrías tenido inconveniente en hacerlo la otra noche.**

R: **No, no…he dicho que no lo sabía, depende de las circunstancias.**

Q**: ¿Lo habrías hecho conmigo?.**

R**: Claro que**….-se detuvo. Rachel descubrió la mirada inquieta de la rubia y fue consciente de lo que estaba a punto de decir con total y absoluta rotundidad.

Q: **¿Claro que qué?- **se impacientó.

F: **Quinn.**

Q: **Mierda**- se lamentó al escuchar la voz de su hermana tras la puerta, interrumpiendo la mejor confesión que iba a escuchar en su vida.

F: **Mamá ha llamado, necesita que vayas a recogerla al club.**

Q**: ¿Yo?.**

F: **Sí tú, ¿quién si no?.**

Q: **Estoy haciendo cosas, ¿por qué no va Dave?.**

F: **¿Por qué Dave no es su hijo?, vamos, no tardes**.- espetó de malhumor.

R: **No te preocupes Quinn**- interrumpió al ver la escena- **yo…yo también pensaba irme pronto, voy a salir a cenar con mis padres y debo estar pronto en casa.**

F: **¿Tú eres la hija de los gays?-** cuestionó la chica.

R: **Eh…sí-** respondía confusa.

El gesto de Frannie se torció por completo, mostrando una mueca de desaprobación que terminó por avergonzar a Quinn.

Q: **No te metas donde no te llaman**- espetó acercándose hasta la puerta.

F: **Yo no digo nada, vamos…mamá te espera**- respondía al tiempo que abandonaba la puerta para marcharse del piso.

Quinn esperó que su hermana se marchase para dirigirse a Rachel, que ya había cerrado su bloc de dibujo y se levantaba de su asiento.

Q: **No le hagas caso, es una estúpida.**

R: **No te preocupes Quinn, estoy acostumbrada a que me pregunten**- esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Q: **Lo sé, pero me avergüenza que alguien de mi familia piense así.**

R: **No te preocupes, de veras**- se acercó a la rubia**- no me ofenden**.

Q: **¿Seguro?.**

R: **Seguro-** dejó un pequeño roce sobre el brazo de la chica, tratando de hacerle ver que todo estaba bien** - sé que no todas las Fabrays piensan igual.**

Quinn sonrió tímidamente, agradecida por el gesto de la morena.

Q: **Siento que te tengas que ir ya.**

R**: No te preocupes, mira**…-abrió el bloc mostrándole el dibujo- **he avanzado mucho mientras Dave nos molestaba.**

Q: **Cierto, incluso has dibujado la silueta de la pupila**- espetó señalando el dibujo.

R**: Ajam...tengo que conseguirlo**- sonreía**- ¿vamos?.**

Q: **Claro, te acompaño.**

Rachel abandonaba la habitación seguida por Quinn, que no dudó en acompañarla hasta la entrada.

Q: **Si tienes alguna duda o algo, me llamas y yo te explico.**

R: **Ok…pero no creo que vaya a dibujar más hoy.**

Q: **Bueno, la oferta es a tiempo ilimitado, da igual cuando sea**- sonreía tras abrir la puerta y ver como Rachel ya salía hasta el porche.

R: **Lo tendré en cuenta…**

Q: **¿Vas a venir mañana?.**

R**: Eh…no, no lo sé**- recordó que aquel día era cuando llegaba Finn y no sabía aún la hora concreta en la que iba a ver al chico.

Q: **Ok, me avisas por la mañana, ¿vale?.**

R: **Claro, claro…no hay problema**.

Q: **Bien…pues será mejor que te deje o va a venir de nuevo la endemoniada de mi hermana.**

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de la rubia.

R: **Ok…cuídate Quinn.**

Q: **Tú también**- sonreía.

La morena se dispuso a abandonar el porche, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia su coche, que permanecía aparcado frente a la casa.

R**: ¡Ah por cierto!-** se giró sobre sus pasos, lanzando una mirada hacia Quinn que aún permanecía en el quicio de la puerta- **la respuesta es SÍ**.- espetó con una gran sonrisa mientras buscaba las llaves en su bolso y se disponía a abrir el coche y meterse en él.

Quinn se mostró confusa. Trataba de averiguar a qué se refería con aquella última frase pero no lo conseguía.

Y no lo hizo hasta que vio como la morena ya se alejaba por la calle y ella cerraba la puerta, adentrándose en el interior de su casa.

Q**: Sí… ¿Qué quiere decir con…¡Oh Dios!**


	32. Algo pasa con Quinn

Cuatro capitulos para el final.

* * *

Capitulo 31

Algo pasa con Quinn.

Rachel está conectada.

Quinn sonreía.

De nuevo, tras la última noche, volvía a sentarse en su escritorio, dispuesta a repasar su correo y esperanzada en hablar con la morena antes de dormir.

Sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, de verla o al menos leer su sonrisa a través de aquella pantalla. Empezaba a adorar aquella página creada por Mike y Kurt para el Glee y su estúpido chat.

Rachel dice:

**¿Estás?: 23:01 pm.**

Quinn dice:

**Para ti, sí. 23:02 pm**

Rachel dice:

**Menudo honor, la reina Quinn me recibe en palacio. 23:03 pm**

Quinn dice:

**Siempre serás bienvenida, ;). ¿Qué tal?. 23:04 pm**

Rachel dice:

**Bien, todo perfecto, ¿y tú?, ¿Cómo te fue con tu madre? 23: 05 pm**

Quinn dice:

**Bueno, me tuvo casi media hora esperándola en la puerta del club náutico, pero no me puedo quejar, si lo hago me recriminan .23:06 pm**

Rachel dice:

**No lo tomes mal, simplemente, déjalo estar. 23: 07 pm**

Quinn dice:

**Eso intento. 23:08 pm**

Rachel dice:

**Hey, olvidé entregarte la camiseta de tu pijama, la tenía en el bolso. 23:09 pm**

Quinn dice:

**No importa, ya me la darás. Yo tampoco lo recordé. 23: 10 pm**

Rachel dice:

**Tenia la cabeza en otro lugar, hoy has conseguido dejarme con una duda bastante grande. 23:11 pm**

Quinn dice:

**¿Duda?, no soy yo la que ha salido de casa dejándome esa confesión como si nada .23:12 pm**

Rachel dice:

**Pues hace referencia a eso .23:13 pm**

Quinn dice:

**¿Ah sí?, a ver, cuéntame que duda es esa. 23:14 pm**

Rachel dice:

**¿Tú sabes lo que hay que hacer cuando se está con una chica?. 23:15 pm**

Quinn tuvo que leer varias veces la pregunta para cerciorarse de que realmente era aquello lo que ponía.

Quinn dice:

**¿Cómo?, creo que no te he entendido. 23: 16 pm**

Rachel dice:

**A ver, hoy me dijiste que hacer el amor es lo mismo si estás con un chico que con una chica, ¿acaso sabes lo que hacen las chicas?. 23:17 pm**

Ahora sí. Se había quedado helada frente al ordenador, tratando de ordenar su mente y confundida por la pregunta tan directa y especial que le hacía.

Quinn dice:

**Rachel, ¿a qué viene eso?, cuando yo te decía que hacer el amor con un chico es lo mismo que hacerlo con una chica, hablaba de lo que significa hacer el amor, no de la práctica en sí. 23:19 pm**

Rachel dice:

**Ahh…23:20pm**

Quinn dice:

**¿No lo habías entendido?. 23:21 pm**

Rachel dice:

**Sí, sí lo entendí pero fue extraño y desde que he llegado no he parado de darle vueltas al tema, tanto que he terminado pensando que tú hablabas con conocimiento de causa. 23:22 pm**

Quinn dice:

**Pues no, no hablo con conocimiento de causa y de todos modos, no creo que sea algo tan extraño como para preguntar. 23:23 pm**

Rachel dice:

**Me perdí. 23:24 pm**

Quinn dice:

**Rachel, ¿de verdad no sabes lo que pueden hacer las chicas? .23:25 pm**

Rachel dice:

**Eh…sí, supongo, pero quería asegurarme. 23:26 pm**

Quinn dice:

**¿Asegurarte?, ¿sientes curiosidad?. 23:27 pm**

Rachel dice:

**Bueno…no todos los días tienes la oportunidad de hablar con Quinn Fabray de experiencias sexuales. 23:28 pm**

Quinn dice:

**Ya hablamos de eso en el campamento, ¿hace falta que te recuerde a Jack y el capitán del Titanic?. 23:30 pm**

Rachel dice:

**Fastidiaste todo ¬¬ .23:31 pm**

Quinn dice:

**;) . 23:32 pm**

Rachel dice:

**En cuanto tengamos una tarde sin dibujo, me vas a explicar todo lo que sabes sobre eso. 23:33 pm**

Quinn dice:

**No sé mucho más que tú, solo supongo como debe ser. 23:34 pm**

Rachel dice:

**Bueno, al menos me explicas que supones, quiero saber si suponemos de igual forma. . 23: 35 pm**

Quinn dice:

**Un segundo, llaman a la puerta .23:36 pm**

Q: **¿Sí?.**

F: **¿Quinn?, ¿estás despierta?-** Frannie abría lentamente la puerta.

Q: **Sí, ¿Qué ocurre?.**

F**: Tim y yo queremos salir un rato con los chicos y Scott no se duerme. Había pensado que quizás no te importase que durmiese aquí contigo.-** se adentró en la habitación- **¿te importa?**

Q: **Bueno…estaba hablando con Rachel, pero no importa, déjalo aquí.**

F: **¿Otra vez con Rachel?.**

Q: **Sí, hablamos casi todas las noches.**

F**: ¿Esa chica no tiene amigas?... ¿o novio?**

Quinn observó el gesto y se sorprendió.

Frannie parecía molesta porque Rachel tuviese confianza con ella y empezaba a sospechar que su "rechazo a la homosexualidad" comenzaba a dejarse ver en su actitud.

Q: **Yo soy su amiga, las amigas hablan, ¿no?.**

F: **Lo que digas, bueno, ¿te quedas con Scott o no?.**

Q**: Claro**- espetó un tanto resentida al tiempo que se levantaba y cogía al pequeño en brazos.

F: **Intenta dormirlo pronto.**

Q: **Ok.**

F**: Y tú también deberías dormir**- respondía tras volver a acercarse a la puerta- **tienes mala cara.**

Quinn ni siquiera respondió. Volvió a tomar asiento frente al escritorio, dispuesta a despedirse de la morena.

Quinn dice:

**Rachel, voy a tener que cerrar, Frannie me ha dejado a Scott y se vuelve a quedar a dormir aquí, conmigo. 23: 35 pm**

Rachel dice:

**Que afortunado Scottie, ¿por qué no tengo una tía como tú?. 23: 36 pm**

Quinn dice:

**Tienes una tía llamada Sophie, ¿no?. 23: 37 pm**

Rachel dice:

**Ni punto de comparación, ella es horrible conmigo. Que descanses reina Quinn 23: 38 pm**

Quinn dice:

**Cuídate Berry. 23:37 pm**

Quinn desconectaba la sesión con una sonrisa en su rostro, al igual que la tenía cuando vio como la morena se conectaba minutos antes.

Se sentía bien teniendo ese tipo de conversación con la chica, le venía bien tener a alguien que parecía entenderla, aunque a veces sacase aquellos extraños temas de conversación, como el que habían tenido esa misma noche.

Solo pensar que Rachel había imaginado o creído que ella había tenido relaciones con chicas, le hacía sonreír. Algo que si hubiera sucedido semanas atrás, antes de que aquella relación de amistad se afianzara, probablemente hubiera provocado malestar en la rubia por el que dirán.

Ahora era distinto. Sentía que no importaba nada ni nadie, que ella podía hacer o deshacer a su antojo y no sentirse cohibida por el que dirán. Había aprendido una enorme lección tras hacerse pasar por pareja de la morena, además de divertirse como nunca lo había hecho.

Confianza. Esa era la palabra que rondaba por su mente mientras observaba al pequeño Scottie a su lado, a punto de conciliar el sueño gracias a una canción de cuna que acertó a entonar y que terminó venciéndola a ella también.

La mañana siguiente no fue muy distinta a como terminó la noche del Lunes.

Quinn volvía a hacerse cargo de Scott, mientras Frannie y Judy salían de compras y el padre del pequeño visitaba a sus antiguas amistades de Lima.

La rubia nunca imaginó que podría disfrutar tanto de su sobrino. Apenas lo había visto unas tres veces a lo largo de aquellos casi dos años y ahora pasaba prácticamente todo el día y la noche junto al pequeño, que había empezado a crear un vinculo especial con ella.

El jardín de su casa y la piscina eran el lugar idóneo para divertirse con el chico mientras Dave regresaba de su curso de Kite surf.

El chico también se había encariñado con el pequeño, al que a base de juegos divertidos, había conseguido conquistar en apenas un par de días.

Quinn esperaba impaciente su regreso.

Un mensaje de Rachel indicándole que no iba poder ir su casa aquella tarde fue suficiente para que la rubia desease la compañía al menos de Dave. Sin embargo, y mientras llegaba el chico, alguien si pensó en Quinn y no dudó en llamarla por teléfono.

Q: **¿Sí?**- la chica atendía la llamada de un número que desconocía.

S**: ¿Reina Quinn?-** Santana se dejó oír tras el auricular con un toque de sarcasmo en sus palabras.

Q: **¿Qué?, San, ¿eres tú?.**

S: **¿Quién más te llama Reina Quinn?-** volvía a bromear.

Q**: ¿Dónde estás?-** ignoró la broma de la latina.

S: **En Nuevo Mexico, con mi familia.**

Q: **Pensé que habías regresado, ¿Qué tal estás?, ¿Cómo estás pasando las vacaciones?.**

S: **Bien, todo muy bien, dormir, salir, comer, dormir…bla…bla…bla.**

Q: **Toda una aventura, por lo que veo**- ironizaba.

S: **Sí, pero no te he llamado para eso, de hecho ni siquiera puedo hablar demasiado porque estoy utilizando el teléfono de mi madre y me lo va a recriminar.**

Q: **¿Entonces para que me llamas?, ¿Qué ocurre?.**

S: **¿Estás con Berry?.**

Quinn estuvo a punto de dejar caer al pequeño, al que mantenía sentado sobre sus rodillas en la hamaca, al escuchar la pregunta.

Q: **¿Qué?, ¿Qué dices?.**

S: **Quinn, no me mientas, ¿estás con ella?**

Q: **¿Cómo que si estoy con ella?, ¿te refieres a si está aquí?.**

S: **No rubia, hablo de estar…estar como yo estoy con…bueno tú ya me entiendes.**

Q**: ¿Qué dices San?-** cuestionó confusa- ¿**Cómo voy a estar con Berry?, ¿por qué dices eso?.**

S: **Por dos motivos, una…hace unos días hablé con Emily, que a su vez habló con Chelsea y me dijo que os vio a Berry y a ti en el Somewhere in time, bailando como una parejita de enamoradas…**

Q**: Mierda**- interrumpió.

S: **¿Es verdad?.**

Q: **Sí, pero fuimos allí porque quedamos con Dave y una chica más.**

S: **Me dijo que estabais solas, de hecho me llamó para preguntarme si vuestra relación era real.**

Q: **Joder-** se lamentó**- ¿no tienen vida?.**

S: **Quinn, ¿me estoy perdiendo algo?.**

Q: **No San, no pasa nada, Rachel y yo fuimos y al final ni Dave ni la chica que iba a venir se presentaron, decidimos quedarnos y tomarnos una copa, no creo que pase nada malo por salir un rato a divertirte.**

S: **¿Y por qué en un bar gay?.**

Q: **Es una larga historia, pero no tiene nada que ver con nosotras, ¿ok?.**

S: **Ok, pero eso no solo me convence a medias, hay otra cosa que realmente me ha sorprendido.**

Q: **Dime…**

S: **¿Te has acostado con chicas?.**

Q: **¿Qué?.**

Santana se limitó a soltar una carcajada.

S: **Ok Quinn, no tengo mucho tiempo más, solo te diré que la próxima vez que chatees con Berry, procura no hacerlo en el chat de la pagina del Glee, las conversaciones se quedan grabadas y las pueden ver todos.**

Q: **¿Qué?-** exclamó incrédula.

S**: Ya lo sabes, reina Quinn, si no quieres que los demás sepamos de qué habláis, borra esas conversaciones o no utilices el chat.**

Q: **Mierda…mierda…**

Santana volvía a reír tras escuchar las lamentaciones de Quinn.

S: **Ya hablamos…corre a borrarlas, no me imagino lo que va a pensar Finn cuando lo lea, ¡dios, Berry es tan gay!**

Q: **Si, voy en seguida…hey…¿Cuándo vuelves?.**

S: **No lo sé, ya te sorprenderé rubia…¡ciao!**

Q: **Ciao Santan….**

No le dio tiempo a despedirse. Santana había colgado la llamada y Quinn optó por coger a Scott en brazos y dirigirse hacia su habitación, dispuesta a eliminar aquellas conversaciones que podían meterla en un buen lio.

D: **¿¡Quinn!.**

Q: **¡En mi cuarto!-** respondía a la llamada del chico que parecía haber llegado justo en el instante en el que ella encendía el ordenador.

D: **¿Qué haces?-** preguntó asomándose a la puerta.

Q: **Salvar mi culo de un buen lio, ¿puedes coger a Scott?.**

Dave accedió por completo a la habitación, dejando el estuche con la guitarra junto a la puerta y dispuesto a tomar en brazos al pequeño.

D: **¿Estáis mojados?, ¿Qué pasa?.**

Q: **Estábamos en la piscina, pero me ha llamado San para que hiciera una cosa y tengo que hacerla ya**- respondía sin apartar la mirada del ordenador.

D: **¿Qué ocurre?, ¿algo malo?.**

Q: **No o sí, depende.**

D: **¿Hablas o lo adivino?-** ironizó al ver que Quinn no daba pista alguna de lo que le sucedía.

Q: **Nada, que suelo hablar con Rachel por un chat y resulta que las conversaciones se quedan grabadas, tengo que borrarlas antes de que las vean todos.**

D: **¿Y se puede saber que escribes que tienes que borrarlo?-** cuestionó divertido mientras se sentaba en la cama y jugueteaba con Scott.

Q: **No es nada, pero no me gusta que nadie se meta en mis asuntos**.

D**: ¿Escondes algo?.**

Q: **No-** fue escueta.

Quinn no había apartado la mirada de la pantalla en ningún momento, excepto cuando sintió como Dave se mantenía en silencio y notaba la mirada del chico clavándose en ella.

Q: **¿Qué haces?, ¿por qué me miras así?.**

D: **Quinn, ¿te has enamorado de Rachel?-** fue directo.

Tanto que la palidez inundó el rostro de la rubia en escasos segundos y el desconcierto se apoderaba de ella, sin permitirle que acertara a responder de ninguna forma.

D: **¿Eso es un sí?-** volvía a cuestionar al ver que no hablaba.

Q: **¿Qué?-** reaccionó al fin.

D**: ¿Te has enamorado de ella?, yo diría que sí, no hay más que ver la cara que has puesto.**

Q: **No…no digas estupideces Dave, ¿qué me voy a enamorar yo de Rachel?.**

D: **Vamos Quinn, hace 3 semanas querías vengarte y dejarla en ridículo y ahora no paras de hablar con ella, vamos estás deseando verla.**

Q: **¿Qué?, no digas tonterías, además…¿qué tiene eso que ver?, somos amigas y te recuerdo que es la única amiga que tengo ahora mismo en la ciudad, ¿no puedo hablar con ella?.**

D: **No te mientas Quinn, igual no quieres aceptarlo pero la forma en la que miras a esa chica y el cambio de actitud que das, deja entrever que hay algo más.**

Q: **Basta Dave, no tengo ganas de escucharte decir idioteces**- Quinn volvía a mirar la pantalla del ordenador, pero los nervios que se habían apoderado de ella no le permitían llevar a cabo lo que fuese que tuviera que hacer. Había olvidado todo, solo la pregunta del chico aparecía por su mente una y otra vez.

D: **¿Ves?, esa es la Quinn Fabray de siempre, la que contesta con ese halo de bordería que tanto te caracteriza, algo que haces con todo el mundo menos con ella, ¿por qué lo ocultas?, no sucede nada por enamorarse de una chica.**

Q: **¿Te quieres callar?-** interrumpió.- **deja de decir eso, ¿ok?.**

D: **¿Te ofendes?.**

Q**: No, pero…solo son tonterías y en ésta casa no se pude ni bromear con eso, ¿entiendes?.**

D: **Ok-** espetó con una traviesa sonrisa.

Q: **Basta Dave, lo que dices es absurdo y no quiero problemas, ¿me oyes?, ya tengo suficiente con las miradas y los reproches de Frannie.**

D: **Ok, ok…no diré nada más.**

J: **¿Quinn?-** la voz de Judy se dejó oír desde el piso inferior.

Q: **Vamos, vamos abajo y no vuelvas a hablar de eso**- amenazó al tiempo que volvía a recuperar a su sobrino y se disponía a abandonar la habitación, con Dave siguiéndole.

Judy la esperaba impaciente en el hall de entrada, con un pequeño sobre en la mano.

J: **¿Qué hacíais arriba?-** preguntó al verlos bajar.

Q: **Estaba mirando algo en el ordenador.**

J: **Creía que estabais en la piscina.**

Q: **Sí, pero tuve que subir…¿dónde está Frannie?.**

J: **Se quedó con Tim, volverá luego.**

Q: **Vaya, ¿recuerda que tiene un niño al que cuidar?-** ironizó.

J: **No te quejes, es tú sobrino y Frannie hace mucho que no viene, es lógico que tenga cosas que hacer.**

Q: **Sí, claro…**

J: **Basta Quinn o vas a hacer que me arrepienta.**

Q: **¿De qué?-** cuestionó confundida.

J: **Toma**- respondió entregándole el sobre.

Quinn lo aceptó a duras penas, mientras conseguía mantener al pequeño entre sus brazos. Dave se adelantó y le ayudó a sostenerlo, liberándola del peso.

Q: **¿Qué es?.**

J: **¿No me dijiste que una amiga tuya quería dar clases de teatro?.**

Quinn se sorprendió.

Q: ¿**Has hablado con tu amigo?.**

J: **Sí, me ha dado esa tarjeta, solo tiene que llamar y hablará con la secretaria que lleva las inscripciones, que lo haga lo antes posible, ahora empieza un curso intensivo y puede que le interese.**

Q**: Pero…¿es muy caro?-** preguntó sin apartar la vista del sobre.

J: **Hija, es mi amigo…si te lo estoy dando es porque no tiene de qué preocuparse y menos por el dinero, le he dicho que era alguien cercano a la familia, así que mas vale que esa chica cumpla y no nos deje en mal lugar.**

Q: **No te preocupes, es la mejor actriz que conozco…lo va a hacer bien.**

J**: Eso espero, vamos, hay que darle la merienda a Scott, prepárasela.**

Quinn asentía. Ahora no podía recriminarle ni quejarse por tener que atender al pequeño mientras su hermana, se lo pasaba bien lejos de la casa.

Q: **Dame, dame a Scott, ya has oído, tiene que comer.**

D: **Prepárale la comida, yo lo entretengo mientras en el jardín**- respondía con serenidad tras ser consciente de la situación.

Q: **¿Seguro?.**

D**: Segurísimo…vamos, cuanto antes le hagas la comida y coma, antes podrás ir a ver a Rachel y entregarle el sobre.**

Lo volvía a hacer. Quinn notó la mirada de Dave al hablarle de Rachel y no pudo disimular. No pudo evitar sentirse cohibida y terminó bajando la cabeza y perdiéndose hacia la cocina.

Aquella sensación se había apoderado de ella desde el mismo instante en el que Dave le preguntó si estaba enamorada de Rachel.

No lo estaba, en absoluto. No podía estarlo. Rachel era una buena chica, era divertida, tanto que incluso su dramatismo lo era. Tenía buen corazón, talento y estaba encantada por haberla conocido más durante aquellos días, pero nada más. Rachel estaba enamorada de Finn y eso era lo único real.

Q: **Mierda**- susurró al tiempo que dejaba caer un pequeño plato sobre la mesa.

Aquellos pensamientos la aturdían, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que había sacado la excusa de que Rachel estaba enamorada de Finn para justificar que no sentía nada por ella. Una excusa absurda que la lanzaba hacia el borde de un precipicio.

D: **¿Estás bien?-** preguntó desde el exterior.

Q: **Todo bien-** mintió.

Como lo estuvo haciendo durante gran parte de la tarde, mientras le daban de comer al pequeño, con ayuda de Dave que se mostró dispuesto a ayudarle en todo momento, jugando con él o simplemente pasando el tiempo, esperando la llegada de Frannie y Tim, que llegaron a la casa casi a punto de empezar a anochecer.

D: **¿Qué vas a hacer ésta noche?.**

Q: **Nada, ducharme, cenar, leer un rato y dormir.**

D: **He quedado con algunos amigos y amigas de Kite, te puedes venir si quieres.**

Q: **No, no me apetece, prefiero quedarme aquí.**

D: **Ok, tú te lo pierdes, ¿no vas a llevarle el sobre a Rachel?-** cuestionó curioso.

Q**: No, mañana se lo doy en el curso**.- respondía sin mirarle.

D: **¿Para qué esperar si puedes entregárselo hoy?-** espetaba sonriente al tiempo que caminaba hacia su habitación.

Q: **No voy a llamarla para que venga, además tenía cosas que hacer, ya se lo daré mañana**.- volvía a responder tratando de quitar importancia.

D**: Como veas, pero yo soy tú, y me iba a su casa a darle la mayor sorpresa del verano**- interrumpió- **bueno, te dejo que me voy a vestir**.

Quinn no volvió a responder.

Accedió al interior de la ducha, dispuesta relajarse, pero no lo logró. Su mente no paraba de especular. La idea de Dave no era en absoluto absurda. Imaginar la cara que pondría Rachel cuando descubriese que tenía la posibilidad de acceder a aquel curso de teatro, destruía todos los contras para no entregárselo aquella misma noche.

Una imagen, la del sobre encima de su cama, dio el golpe definitivo a la rubia, que tras aquella ducha, decidió dejar el pijama a un lado y vestirse para salir a la calle, para salir directa hacia la casa de Rachel y entregarle aquel regalo.

Casi 10 minutos tardó en llegar hasta la acogedora casa de los Berry.

El día se había esfumado, dejando un cielo oscuro que predecía a la noche. La calle, se mostraba tranquila ante ella, con apenas un par de coches transitándola en aquél instante.

Nunca había entrado en la casa de Rachel, no sabía como era por dentro pero no había duda de que debía ser bonita, al menos la parte exterior lo era.

Un perfecto y cuidado jardín daba la entrada al porche. Un garaje en el lado izquierdo y una zona a la derecha que le llamó la atención y le sorprendió.

A escasos metros de la casa, una pequeña placita con varios columpios se mecían por la brisa que en aquél instante, corría por la calle.

La luz del porche destruyó ese momento, provocando que la rubia se detuviese en mitad del jardín, observando el movimiento inminente que parecía verse en el interior de la casa y que terminó con la puerta de entrada abriéndose.

Tragó saliva.

La aparición de Finn en el interior de la casa le alertó y tras varios segundos en los que no sabía qué hacer, optó por tratar de alejarse antes de que el chico se percatase de su presencia.

Fue absurdo. Apenas pudo recorrer varios metros alejándose de la casa cuando escuchó su nombre.

R: **¿Quinn?.**


	33. ¿Quieres ser mi chica?

3 capitulos para el final.

* * *

Capitulo 32

¿Quiere ser mi chica?

R: **¿Quinn?, ¡Quinn!-** la morena se adelantó hacia el jardín, tratando de alcanzar a la rubia que detuvo su fallido intento por huir del lugar.

Q: **Ho…hola**- reaccionó girándose sobre si misma, quedando frente a la morena.

R: **Hey, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿dónde ibas?-** cuestionó al ver el extraño gesto que mostraba la rubia.

F: **Hola Quinn-** saludó el chico que no dudó en acercarse.

Q**: Hola**- respondía esquivando la mirada de Finn.

R: **¿Estás bien?-** se preocupó.

Q**: Sí…si, eh…pasaba cerca y decidí parar para entregarte esto**- espetó mostrándole el sobre.

R**: ¿Qué es?.**

Q: **¿Recuerdas…recuerdas que te dije que mi madre conocía a un profesor de arte dramático?**

R**: Ajam…**

Q: **Hoy, hoy me entregó esto, al parecer va a dar un curso intensivo de teatro y puede que te interese.**

Rachel se sorprendía al tiempo que abría el sobre para descubrir lo que había en su interior.

Q**: Creo que es un número de teléfono, tienes que llamar y preguntar por el nombre que viene ahí**- indicó sin apartar la mirada de la chica, que completamente emocionada, sacaba la tarjeta que se guardaba en el sobre-**dile, dile que vas de parte de mi madre, ellos te están esperando.**

R**: ¡Guau!**- exclamó sin saber muy bien que más decir- **Quinn, es…es Michael Bertoni.**

Q: **No sé quien es, solo sé que es amigo de mi madre.**

R: **Es uno de los profesores de artes escénicas más cotizados del país, es…¡oh dios!, gracias Quinn**- exclamó emocionada.

Q: **No tienes que darme las gracias, somos amigas…¿no?-** espetó con apenas un hilo de voz.

Rachel no pudo evitarlo y terminó abrazando a la rubia, que nerviosa, aceptaba a la chica entre sus brazos, pero sus ojos oscilaron. La intensa mirada de Finn, que no comprendía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo entre ambas, se mostraba impasible.

Quinn lo observó, cruzó la mirada con el chico en varias ocasiones y sintió como algo no iba bien en ella, como algo comenzaba a crearle un nudo en la garganta que apenas podía hacerle hablar.

Q: **Bueno…ya está**- se deshizo del abrazo- **procura llamar cuanto antes, creo que el curso empieza pronto.**

R: **Si, si claro…llamo mañana a primera hora, porque hoy supongo que ya es tarde.**

Q**: Ok…bueno, no os entretengo más…buenas noches.**

R: **¿No vas a salir?.**

Q**: Eh… no, voy…voy a cenar con mi familia, Frannie se va mañana y bueno ya sabes…y luego tengo un libro dispuesto a ser devorado antes de dormir-** trató de sonreír.

Pero Rachel no aceptó aquella sonrisa. Algo le desconcertaba en la actitud de la rubia, que apenas podía mantener la mirada sobre ella. La esquivaba constantemente y eso no era normal en Quinn, quien si por algo se caracterizaba era por tener la suficiente templanza para mantener la mirada a cualquier ser humano.

Sin embargo en aquel instante no lo hacía o no se atrevía.

Q**: Lo dicho…que paséis buena noche, me alegro de verte Finn-** se dirigió al chico antes de comenzar a retroceder hacia el coche.

F: **Yo también Quinn, me alegro mucho**- respondió con honestidad.

La morena no contestó. Se limitaba a observar como la rubia se acercaba al coche, sin una mirada más, sin una de sus sonrisas y excusándose ante Finn, se decidió a volver a acercarse, deteniéndose junto a la ventanilla.

R**: Quinn…¿te veo mañana en el curso?.**

Q: **Claro, como siempre**- respondía esforzándose por mostrar una sonrisa que salía desdibujada en su rostro.

R**: ¿Estás bien?-** preguntó con apenas un susurro, esperanzada en recibir una respuesta que le hiciese olvidar aquella sensación que sentía.

Q: **Sí, todo bien…-**lanzó una mirada a Finn- **¿ves?, yo tenía razón**- espetó regresando la mirada hacia la morena- **estaba deseando verte.**

R: **¿Quién estaba deseando verme?-**trató de hacerla sonreír, pero a cambio recibió una nueva desviación de mirada por parte de Quinn.

La rubia tomó aquella pregunta como algo que realmente le hizo pensar. Era cierto. ¿Quién estaba deseando volver a verla?, ¿Finn o ella misma?.

Q**: Vamos, te está esperando**- espetó tras arrancar el motor- **te veo mañana.**

R**: Cuídate Quinn**- se despidió tratando de sonar tranquila, pero no lo estaba.

Sabía que algo le pasaba, que algo le sucedía y lo sabía por su actitud, por sus gestos, pero sobretodo por su mirada.

F: **Hey… ¿nos vamos?-** Finn interrumpía los pensamientos de la morena mientras observaba como el coche de Quinn se perdía a lo lejos de la calle.

R**: Eh…claro, vamos**- reaccionó.

F: **¿Estás bien?.**

R: **Sí, si…vamos-** se acercó al chico.

F: **¿Ahora te llevas bien con Quinn?-** preguntó curioso.

R: **Sí, si hemos hablado mucho estos días.**

F**: Bien…me alegro, Quinn es buena aunque no lo demuestre.**

R: **¿Te alegras?.**

F: **Claro, sé que para ti es importante llevarte bien con ella y si eso sucede, estaré feliz**- respondió con sinceridad.

R**: Gracias.**

F: **Bueno…¿y me vas a contar como es que a sucedido eso?.**

R**: Claro…pero vamos, no quiero que mi padre vuelva a espiarnos.**

Precisamente como una espía se sentía Quinn, que mientras abandonaba la calle no podía dejar de lanzar miradas por el espejo retrovisor, fijándose en la silueta paralizada de Rachel en el arcén y la de Finn, varios metros más atrás, esperando impasible que "su chica", se decidiera a acompañarle.

Su chica.

Había dejado de serlo. Ya no podrían seguir disimulando, divirtiéndose con aquella infantil venganza que tantos momentos le había regalado. Ahora "su chica", era la chica de Finn y sentía como la impotencia se apoderaba de ella.

No entendía que le sucedía, porqué se sentía así, porqué tenía la sensación de creer que todo se había acabado y sabía que todo era producto de su mente.

Rachel siempre había sido honesta. La conocía, lo había podido comprobar desde que estaba junto a ella en el Glee Club.

Nunca abandonaba a sus amigos porque estuviese con un chico y sabía que no lo iba a hacer con ella, pero aquel nudo en su garganta le hacía sentir todo lo contrario. Que ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

No había sido buena idea la de ir hasta su casa sin avisarle para entregarle el sobre, no había sido ni siquiera una idea suya y ahora se lamentaba.

Aquella sensación se había apoderado de ella durante la cena, dónde tuvo que lidiar con las miradas inquisitorias de su propia hermana cuando su madre le preguntó para quien era la invitación al curso de teatro.

Un suplicio que acabó con ella encerrada en su habitación cuando apenas el reloj marcaba las diez de la noche, sentada frente al ordenador, observando la pantalla, la página del Glee Club, los videos que allí había colgados, las fotos, los comentarios y el chat.

Todos aparecían desconectados, menos ella.

F: **¿Quinn?-** Frannie abría la puerta de la habitación.

Q**: ¿Qué?-** respondía un tanto desganada.

F: **Tim y yo vamos a salir, ¿te importa que Scott duerma contigo?.**

Q**: ¿Sirve de algo mi opinión?.**

F: **¿No quieres?, está bien, se lo dejo a mamá y punto.**

Q: **No, espera**- la detuvo- **déjalo aquí, me gusta dormir con él.**

La chica ni siquiera dudó y terminó de entrar en la habitación para dejar al pequeño entre sus brazos.

F: **¿Qué ves?**- cuestionó al percatarse de una enorme foto que aparecía en la pantalla de cuando estuvieron en las nacionales.

Q: **Fotos.**

F: **¿Esa es la chica esa?, ¿Rachel?-** Señaló hacia el centro de la fotografía.

La imagen estaba captada desde las butacas, con una perspectiva frontal de New Directions al completo sobre el escenario, cuando actuaban en la competición.

Q: **¿No lo ves?.**

F: **¿Cantas con ella?**

Q**: Es compañera del Glee, todos cantamos juntos.**

F: **¿Y ese chico?, le está tomando la mano.**

Q: **Sí-** respondía fijándose ella misma en la imagen.

Finn se mostraba junto a Rachel, sujetando con fuerzas su mano y recordó que justo antes de aquel momento, ambos habían cambiado el porvenir de la actuación con aquel beso frente a todos que nunca debió ocurrir.

F: **¿Es su novio?-** cuestionó sorprendida.

Q: **No**- fue escueta. No mentía. Finn estaba unido a Rachel pero oficialmente no eran pareja.

F: **Ya me extrañaba a mí.**

Q: **¿Qué?.**

F: **Pues que me resultaría raro ver a tu amiga con novio.**

Q: **¿Por?.**

F: **¿Por?, vamos, es hija de gays**- espetó con un gesto repulsivo.

Q: **¿Qué pasa con eso?, ¿acaso eso le prohíbe tener novios?.**

F: **No, pero no hay mas que verla para saber que no va a estar con un chico y tú deberías cuidarte de esa amistad que tienes con ella, ¿no has oído nunca eso de "dime con quien vas y te diré quien eres"?.**

Q: **¿De qué hablas?.**

F**: Quinn, no creo que salir con esa chica te haga un favor, ¿qué van a decir de ti cuando te vean con ella?.**

Q: **¿Que somos amigas?**-cuestionó con sarcasmo.

F: **Seréis amigas, pero la gente va a pensar que eres como ella y que te gustan las chicas.**

Q**: ¿De qué diablos hablas?, a Rachel no le gustan las chicas.**

F: **Si, ya…**

Q: **¿Piensas que le gustan las chicas solo porque sus padres sean gays?, ¿qué mentalidad tienes?.**

F**: La mentalidad de una hermana mayor, no como tú que no te das cuenta de nada.**

Q: **Mira…basta, no quiero discutir más contigo y Scott parece que tiene sueño.**

F: **Eres una incrédula**- espetó acercándose a la puerta- **espero que mamá nunca sospeche nada de ti, ya sería el colmo.**

Q: **Déjame en paz-** espetó malhumorada.

Frannie abandonaba la habitación y Quinn no podía evitar sentir la rabia que había comenzado a apoderarse de su cuerpo. No la soportaba. No podía comprender como llevando su misma sangre, se llevasen tan mal y a la vez no tuviese valor suficiente para recriminarle nada.

De hecho, allí estaba, con su propio hijo entre sus brazos mientras ella salía dispuesta a divertirse.

Por suerte, aquel pequeño de enorme sonrisa, aun conservaba la inocencia que su madre ya había destruido en ella. Apenas tardó 15 minutos en dejarlo completamente dormido en su cama y ella regresaba hacia el escritorio, dispuesta a esperar la tan deseada conexión de Rachel. Pero aquella ventana de chat seguía inmóvil, sin ninguna conexión visible.

D**: ¿Quinn?-** Dave irrumpía en la habitación con varios golpes en la puerta.

Q: **Shhh…no grites,-** se apresuró a responder-**pasa…Scott está dormido**

D: **Ok**- susurró- **Es tu última oportunidad, vístete y te vienes conmigo**- espetó adentrándose en la estancia.

Q: **No Dave no insistas, estoy cansada**, **además, Frannie me pidió que cuidase de Scott.**

D: **¿Estás bien?.-** se preocupó.- **de Scott puede ocuparse tu madre.**

Q: **Sí, perfectamente**- trató de sonreír-**prefiero quedarme yo…por cierto,** **estás muy guapo, ten cuidado no vayas a enamorar a alguno de tus amigos gays-**bromeó.

D**: Já…já, eso no tiene gracia, ¿lo sabes?.**

Q: **Sí, sí que la tiene-** sonreía más relajada.

D: **¿Le has llevado el sobre a Rachel?**- preguntó sentándose en la cama procurando no despertar al pequeño.

Q: **Sí, mi madre me dijo que lo hiciera pronto y pensé que podría entregárselo tal y como tú me dijiste.**

D: **¿Ahora sigues mis consejos**?

Q: **¿Has venido a provocarme?-** cuestionó al chico.

D: **No, he venido porque te he visto demasiado seria en la cena y pensaba que algo te sucedía, pero tengo que mantener mi reputación y provocarte.**- sonreía travieso.

Q: **Pues no me pasa nada, así que tranquilo, puedes salir con tus amigos de kite.**

D: **¿Qué te ha dicho Rachel del curso?.**

Q: **Se ha puesto contenta, mañana llamará a primera hora.**

D: **Es un buen detalle, te lo tiene que agradecer.**

Q: **No tiene nada que agradecer, ella no me ha pedido nada, fui yo quien le dijo que le preguntaría a mi madre.**

D**: Con más razón aun. Es un regalo.**

Q: **Por eso mismo no tiene que agradecer nada.**

D: **¿Estás esperando a alguien?.**

Q: **¿Qué?.**

D: **Lo digo porque veo que tienes ese chat abierto**- señaló hacia la pantalla de ordenador.

Q: **Solo estoy viendo las fotos del Glee, nada más.**

D: **¿Por qué no has salido con Rachel?.**

Q: **Eres un pesado-** se cansó.

D: **Quiero saber donde está, ¿tan malo es?, ¿vas a hablar con ella?.**

Quinn se quedó pensativa. Realmente eso era lo que quería, pero sus esperanzas de hablar con la morena aquella noche se esfumaban al recordar que estaba con Finn.

Q: **No, no creo que se conecte, ¿contento?.**

D: **¿Habéis discutido?, ¿por eso estás así de borde?.**

Q: **No Dave**- se giró- **no he discutido con Rachel, ella estará por ahí, con Finn y ya está, tenemos vidas aparte, ¿lo entiendes?.**

D: **¿Con Finn?**

Q: **Sí, con Finn.**

D: **¿Están juntos?.**

Q: **No-** respondió rápidamente.

D: **Ah…no sé, me habéis hablado tanto de ese chico que juraría que todas estáis locas por él.**

Q: **No, yo no.**

D: **¿Y Rachel?, ¿ella sí está loca por ese tipo?.**

Q: **Dave…¿no has quedado?-** cambió de tema tratando de zanjar aquella conversación que no le estaba haciendo nada bien.

D: **Eh…sí, tienes razón**- respondía mirando el reloj- **vuelvo a repetírtelo, ¿te vienes?.**

Q: **No, no voy a ningún lado más que a dormir**- espetó cerrando de golpe el portátil.

D**: Ok…**-se levantó de la cama- **pues descansa.**

Q: **Y tú diviértete y cuidado con los chicos**- trató de sonreír al tiempo que acompañaba al chico hasta la puerta.

D: **Eres una inoportuna, con lo bien que estaba yo ahora que me había olvidado de eso**- se quejó.

Q: **Te lo mereces, por cotilla…venga, buenas noches.**

D: **Buenas noches prima…ah**- se detuvo en la puerta- **sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad?**- se mostró serio.

Quinn lo notó. Supo que Dave hablaba con total honestidad, con el corazón, sabiendo que algo le ocurría a pesar de intentar camuflarlo.

Q: **Claro…como siempre lo has estado**- fue sincera.

D**: Adiós rubia-** se despidió dejando un beso en la mejilla, mientras ésta, una vez que se recompuso de aquel sorpresivo gesto, optó por regresar a la cama y meterse en ella, dispuesta a acabar con aquella noche a base de un profundo sueño que le iba a costar conciliar. Por suerte, había aprendido un buen truco para que éste llegara.

Q: **100…99…98…97…96…**

Cuenta regresiva, regalo especial de Rachel Berry.

F**:¿Y se dormía así?**

R: **Sí, le contagie mi forma de conciliar el sueño y casi todas las noches, cuando no podía dormir, comenzaba a contar igual que yo, era divertido, pero trataba de disimularlo para que yo no lo supiese ni la escuchase.**

F: **Guau…es increíble.**

El paseo de regreso a casa de Rachel se hizo ameno.

La cena entre los dos había servido para que Rachel pudiera explicarle con total y absoluta claridad, el motivo que le había llevado a pasar las tres ultimas semanas haciendo el curso de dibujo y la última semana de acampada con los chicos. Las anécdotas, lejos de molestar a Finn, parecían sorprenderle, incluso gustarles, algo que a Rachel también parecía hacerle bien.

Lo había pasado mal por culpa de aquella discusión que les tuvo separados no solo en la distancia, sino en las palabras y ahora, después de haber aceptado cenar con él y comentarle lo que había sucedido en su vida durante ese tiempo, se sorprendía por la buena actitud que mostraba el chico.

R: **¿Qué te parece tan increíble?.**

F**: No sé, jamás imaginé verte a ti con Quinn de esa forma, es…es surrealista.**

R: **Bueno, no habíamos tenido oportunidad de conocernos tan bien, ahora…si la hemos tenido y se ve que podemos llevarnos bien.**

F: **Pues me alegro de veras, ya te he dicho que Quinn es una buena chica y aunque a veces actúe mal, no podemos reprochárselo, le han pasado muchas cosas y es casi lógico.**

R: **Sí…totalmente cierto**- respondía bajando la mirada.

Por su mente comenzaron a pasar las imágenes de la rubia con su sobrino, la actitud despectiva de Frannie con ella y como aguantaba sin reprocharle absolutamente nada, ni siquiera cuando casi le obligaba a cuidar de su hijo después de saber lo que Quinn había sufrido por Beth.

F: **¿Estás bien?.**

R: **Eh sí…es solo que, bueno recuerdo algunas cosas que me ha comentado Quinn y la verdad es que…lo ha pasado muy mal, entre ellas que tú y yo…bueno ya sabes, y ni siquiera me guarda rencor, ni a ti.**

F: **¿A mi no?, no creo que eso sea cierto, estoy seguro de que a Quinn no le caigo muy bien.**

R: **No digas eso**- interrumpió- **Quinn ha estado hablándome bien de ti en todo momento, incluso me ha llegado a decir que vendrías a buscarme porque estás loco por mi-** sonrió con timidez.

F**: En eso tiene razón, me conoce bien.**

Rachel se detuvo. Habían llegado a su casa y aquella respuesta de Finn le sorprendió.

R: **¿Estás loco por mi?.**

F: **Totalmente Rachel, por…por eso te he pedido disculpas por mi actitud, no… no quería hacerte daño. Me dejé llevar por lo que me dijiste y no, no quería comprenderlo.**

R**: Ya te has disculpado, no es necesario que lo hagas otra vez**- interrumpía la morena.

F: **Rachel yo te quiero**.

Sonó directo, claro, incluso creyó que lo gritó. Rachel se quedó petrificada al escuchar aquellas palabras, algo que sin duda había deseado escuchar durante mucho tiempo, pero que no sabía si estaba preparada para oírlo aquella noche.

De nuevo la voz de Quinn se adueñaba de su mente, las imágenes de ella dejándole claro que Finn le quería, volvían a golpearla, pero sonaban de una forma tan distinta en sus labios que comenzó a temer.

F: **Te quiero y solo quiero estar contigo, me da igual todo Rachel, yo necesito estar contigo.**

R**: Pero…ya hablamos de eso…**

F: **Rachel, escúchame**- tomó la mano de la chica- **sé que tú quieres tu espacio, que necesitas hacer tus cosas, que ahora quieres dedicarte a hacer tus cosas y me parece bien, me… me he dado cuenta de que yo también necesito hacer mis cosas, por eso quiero prometerte que no te voy a perjudicar.**

R: **Finn, tú no me perjudicas en nada**- interrumpió.

F: **Bueno, tú me entiendes, ya sabes que no soy bueno explicándome**, **yo también voy a hacer mis cosas, estaré con Burt en el taller, quiero aprender cosas de mecánica y también iré a entrenar con los chicos de futbol, no voy a estar reclamándote constantemente, voy a dejar que hagas tus cosas. Solo…solo necesito saber que sigues ahí, que podemos salir a pasear algún día o a cenar por las noches, no…no te voy a exigir nada más Rachel, solo quiero dormirme cada noche sabiendo que estás ahí.**

R: **Yo siempre estoy ahí.**

F: **Sí, pero…yo necesito que me lo confirmes, necesito tener la certeza de que yo estoy en tu vida igual que tú lo estás para mí.**

Rachel bajaba la cabeza. Sabia lo que venía en aquel instante y por su mente sonaba el eco de la voz de Quinn, repitiéndole una y otra vez aquello que le decía en aquél bosque mágico, aquellas palabras que hacían referencia a la vuelta de Finn, a su intención de solucionar todo y estar a su lado, ofreciéndole su apoyo, sin exigirle nada, tal y como ella misma le había pedido antes de que todo aquello sucediera.

R: **Finn yo…yo…**

F: **Rachel-** interrumpía- **¿quieres ser mi chica?**


	34. Mi chico

2 capitulos para el final

* * *

Capitulo 33

Mi chico.

D: **Y se puso histérica.**

Q**: Lógico.**

D: **¿Lógico?, que yo sepa no tenía nada con ella, de hecho, ella no quería nada conmigo que fuese más allá, no tiene sentido que monte en cólera por verme bailar con una chica.**

Q: **Dave, ¿Cuándo vas a entender que cuando una chica dice no, quiere decir sí?.**

D: **Pues nunca, porque eso es una inconcurrencia, no tiene lógica.**

Q: **Pues acéptalo o simplemente acostúmbrate a que te sucedan esas cosas.**

Quinn y Dave ya caminaban por el pasillo del centro cultural, dispuestos a acceder a la clase de dibujo de aquél día, mientras el chico relataba las anécdotas vividas la noche anterior.

La rubia respondía a sus cuestiones, pero su mente no estaba en esa conversación. Sabía que se iba a encontrar con Rachel y probablemente, iba a conocer el resultado de su cita con Finn, algo que por un lado le llenaba de curiosidad pero por otro, le provocaba aquella sensación de nerviosismo que se había apoderado de ella durante toda la mañana.

Tenía la esperanza de llegar antes que ella y prepararse con tranquilidad para aquel encuentro, pero no tuvo tanta suerte como deseaba.

Rachel ya estaba en el interior de la clase, manteniendo una conversación con Miller que parecía ser interesante.

M**: Buenos días chicos**- saludó el profesor sin abandonar la conversación con la morena.

Rachel no dudó en girarse para descubrir quienes eran los alumnos que acaban de entrar en la clase y no pudo evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa al descubrir a Quinn junto a Dave.

Una sonrisa que sorprendió a la rubia.

Rachel desprendía buen humor con aquel simple gesto y supo que todo iba a ser más difícil aún de lo que esperaba.

Apenas tardó un par de minutos más con Miller hasta que optó por regresar hacia la zona donde ya estaba situado su caballete, justo frente al de Quinn, que ya preparaba el material.

R**: Buenos días Fabray**- espetó sonriente.

Q**: Hola Rachel**- respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa- **vuelves a llegar con tiempo de sobra**.

R: **Sí, hoy es un buen día y me apetecía llegar con tiempo.**

Q: **Me alegro…**

R: **Estás muy guapa.**

Quinn se sonrojó. No esperaba aquel piropo, ni aquella sonrisa, ni aquél ímpetu de la morena por demostrarle que era un buen día y que ella podía contagiarse de esa buena vibración que desprendía.

Q: **Te veo emocionada…**

R: **Estoy feliz…-**respondía sonriente.

D: **¿A mi no me dices guapo?-** interrumpió la conversación.

R: **Mmmm…por supuesto, estás guapísimo, pero no puedes compararte con ella**- señaló a Quinn que volvía a ruborizarse.

D: **No, no me puedo comparar porque no tengo el pelo rubio, pero…si lo tuviera, la dejaba por los suelos-** bromeó.

Q: **Eso quisieras tú.**

D: **Rubia, baja un poco ese ego y déjame algún carboncillo, he olvidado los míos**.

Q: **Ok…pero espera, los cojo yo, que la última vez que tocaste mi bolso con esa excusa, me metiste en un buen lio**- recordaba el momento en el que el chico dejó el dibujo de Rachel desnuda bajo su bolso.

Quinn se acercó a la mesa donde descansaba su material mientras Dave, optaba por observar el dibujo que ya había colocado Rachel sobre el caballete.

D: **Vaya, ¿lo has hecho tú?.**

R: **Sí, ayer dediqué algo de tiempo a dibujarlo, quiero…quiero acabarlo.**

D: **Está genial, me sorprende que sepas dibujar el ojo.**

R: **Bueno, Quinn me ayudó, yo solo estoy tratando de acabarlo.**

D**: Ya veo, pues lo haces bien, te has buscado buena profesora.**

R: **Sí, además de guapa, es una gran artista-** sonreía.

D: **Cierto, pero creo que es más guapa que artista, aunque no le digas que lo dije, no quiero que piense que opino eso.**

R: **¿No quieres que piense que no la consideras artista o que te parece guapísima?.**- bromeaba.

D: **Las dos cosas- **sonreía travieso.

Q: **¿Qué cosas?.-**interrumpió.

D: **¡Los ojos tan bonitos que tienes, rubia!**- exclamó tratando de sonar divertido y acabar con aquella conversación mientras tomaba el lápiz de carboncillo que le entregaba la chica.

Q**: ¿Qué le pasa?-** cuestionó lanzando una mirada a Rachel.

R: **Nada, se ha dado cuenta de los ojazos que tienes-** sonreía.

Q**: Ufff…veo que el nivel de intensidad está por las nubes en ambos.**

-**Chicos**- Miller llamaba la atención de la clase al completo- **antes de empezar, tengo que comentaros algo sobre la fiesta del viernes y otro asuntillo que vamos a hacer hoy. **

**Lo primero, deciros que he hablado con el dueño de un local y me ha comentado que nos cede su terraza para la fiesta de despedida, ya sabéis que nos vamos de vacaciones durante dos semanas, así que al final de la clase os doy la dirección del lugar, por cierto, el viernes no hay clases, así que he pensado que el mosaico con los dibujos lo vamos a montar ese mismo día pero en la fiesta, ¿ok?.**

Las miradas entre el grupo y la aceptación fue la respuesta que necesitó el profesor para proseguir con el discurso.

-**Bien, lo segundo es que hoy vamos hacer algo nuevo y que tenéis que acabar hoy precisamente, no valen excusas, ¿ok?.**

D: **¿Qué vamos a dibujar?.-**interrumpió.

- **Pues en un principio y tal y como lo hablé con ella en el campamento, íbamos a dibujar a Melanie, pero como veis, no está en la clase debido a que se encuentra enferma, nada grave, me ha llamado diciendo que solo es un enfriamiento**.

Dave lanzó una mirada hacia Quinn. La chica había estado con él la noche anterior en una discoteca y no presentaba esos síntomas en absoluto, pero prefirió callarlo.

-**Así que al llegar a clase, se lo he comentado a otra de nuestras compañeras y ha accedido, ¿Rachel, me acompañas hasta la tarima?.**

La morena dejó su carboncillo y asintió con una sonrisa ante la sorpresa del grupo al completo y la perpleja mirada de Quinn.

-**Rachel ha atendido mi petición y hoy vamos a hacer un boceto de ella, ojo…nada de desnudos, y no lo digo por ti, Dave**- bromeó lanzando una divertida mirada hacia el chico**- vamos a dibujarla según nuestras perspectiva, como la vemos, lo que intuimos o creemos que guarda en su interior se tiene que reflejar en el boceto. **

**Os preguntareis que sentido tiene, pero lo tiene. El artista ve más allá de unas cuantas curvas o una cara bonita, ve lo que las personas son y eso es lo que quiero que vosotros saquéis a relucir, ese alma de artista que todos tenemos y que nos ha traído hasta aquí, ¿ok?.**

No hubo replicas. Quinn aun mantenía el gesto incrédulo al ver como la morena se posicionaba sobre un pequeño taburete, frente al grupo entero y se disponía a permanecer como modelo durante toda la clase.

La traviesas miradas de Dave y la sincera sonrisa que desprendía la morena creaban un cúmulo de confusiones en la rubia que poco a poco trataba de apartar de ella.

Todos comenzaron con aquella extraña actividad y ella también debía hacerlo, pero dibujar a Rachel iba a suponer un reto, un enorme reto que no tenía ni idea de cómo afrontar.

Miller se percató de la inquietud de Quinn, que parecía ser la única que no sabía qué hacer y no dudó en interesarse.

**-¿Todo bien?-** susurró acercándose a la chica.

Q: **La verdad es que no, no…no tengo ni idea de cómo dibujarla.**

-**Pero tú si sabes dibujar figuras humanas, ¿cuál es el problema?.**

Q: **No lo sé, no tengo ni idea de cómo plasmarla…**

-**Bueno, eso es porque es alguien importante para ti y probablemente todo lo que pienses que puedes dibujar, no se asemeje a la realidad.**

Q: **¿Y cómo lo hago?.**

-**Mírala**- buscó a la morena que completamente distraída, lanzaba miradas a los demás chicos, sonriendo, divertida, un tanto nerviosa pero calmada, segura de saber lo que estaba haciendo- **¿qué ves?.**

Q: **A Rachel…-**susurró clavando su mirada en la chica.

**-¿Nada más?, porque yo veo a una persona curiosa, llena de inquietudes, simpática y…**

Q: **Con talento…-**interrumpió sin apartar la mirada de la morena. Era cierto, Miller tenía razón, Rachel no era solo una persona, una figura humana a la que dibujar, era un ser lleno de talento, de curiosidades, de gestos, de sonrisas y un brillo en los ojos que hablaban por si solos.

**-¿Lo ves ahora?.**

Q: **Sí…creo que sí-** respondía con más confianza- **ya…ya creo que sé lo que voy a dibujar.**

-**Pues adelante, tienes una hora para hacerlo.**

Se puso manos a la obra. No iba a ser la única que no supiera sacar adelante aquella actividad y menos aún, si Rachel formaba parte de ella.

Apenas hubo interrupciones, un par de descansos y poco más durante la hora exhaustiva de dibujo, algo que comenzó a provocar algo de aburrimiento en la morena, al tener que estar expuesta en el mismo lugar frente a todos y no tener otra cosa que hacer más que posar. Pero tener allí a dos amigos como eran Dave y Quinn, le ayudó a pasar aquellos 60 minutos de la forma más divertida que encontró.

Empezó Dave. El chico no disimuló en gesticular y comenzó una batalla de caras divertidas, provocando la sonrisa en Rachel que se contagió y terminó cayendo en el juego.

Los gestos humorísticos y las parodias también consiguieron que Quinn tuviese que aguantar la carcajada en más de una ocasión. Si Dave era un experto en hacer reír sin ni siquiera hablar, Rachel no se quedaba atrás. Un juego que volvía a mostrar otra de las caras ocultas de la morena, demostrando que era más divertida aún de lo que dejaba entrever y que consiguió que aquella hora pasase rápidamente.

-**Bien-** interrumpía Miller- **es la hora…faltan 10 minutos para que acabe la clase y vamos a ver lo que habéis hecho-** se dirigió al grupo**- chicos, un aplauso para Rachel por su saber estar y paciencia como modelo**- espetó alentando al resto de la clase a que regalase aquel aplauso a la morena, que con gracia, comenzó a hacer reverencias y saludar de forma divertida.- **ahora venga…vamos a ver que es lo que habéis hecho, ¿quién es el primero?.**

Nadie alzaba la mano tras la petición del profesor y éste no dudó en elegir él mismo al primero que iba a mostrar su dibujo.

Quinn apenas prestaba atención. Seguía inmersa tratando de dejar los últimos trazos sobre su dibujo cuando las risotadas de todos los chicos la sacaron de su embelesamiento.

-**Dave, he dicho que nada de dibujarla desnuda**- recriminó en tono de humor el profesor al tiempo que descubría el dibujo del chico.

R**: ¿Me ha dibujado desnuda?...¿estás obsesionado conmigo o qué?-** protestó.

D: **No…pero el profesor dijo que sacásemos la belleza, que te dibujásemos tal y como te veíamos.**

**-¿Y tú la ves desnuda?-** interrumpió ante una nueva y sonora carcajada general.

D: **No, pero yo creo que la mujer está mucho más guapa, más bella sin ropa, sin maquillaje ni todas esas cosas que se ponen para supuestamente estar bien**- sentenció provocando un sorprendente silencio en todo el grupo- **una mujer solo necesita su sonrisa y sus ojos para ser hermosa y eso es lo que he tratado de plasmar.**

R: **¡Guau!-** exclamó.

-**Vaya, nos acabas de dar una lección a todos**.

D: **¿Veis como no soy tan predecible?**- bromeó- **aunque también está claro que donde esté una mujer desnuda…**

-**Ok…ok, lo habías hecho bien, así que no lo estropees**- le recriminó.

Dave sonreía, al igual que lo hacía Rachel al contemplar el dibujo que el chico le había hecho y que tal y como hizo en la dichosa broma que le gastó junto a Quinn, había dibujado un pequeño piercing en una zona un tanto intima.

R:** Veo que estás obsesionado por los piercings**.- susurró cerca del chico.

D: **¿He acertado el lugar?-** preguntó travieso.

R: **Quien sabe…-**bromeó apartándose. Rachel ya seguía los pasos del profesor que se acercaba a Quinn.

**-¿Y bien?...¿que has hecho….¡guauuuu!**- terminó exclamando al terminar el dibujo- **Quinn, ¿qué es todo esto?.**

Q: **Mi visión de Rachel**- expresó emocionada.

-**A ver…ven, esto lo tienen que ver y lo tienes que explicar**- se apresuró en tomar el caballete y colocarlo en el centro de la clase, de manera que todos pudieran contemplar el dibujo.

Rachel se mostró curiosa y no dudó en plantarse frente al dibujo, quedándose completamente sorprendida, casi como el resto de la clase al descubrir el boceto.

-**Bien, ¿puedes explicarnos de que trata todo esto?.**

Quinn asintió. Por un momento sintió algo de vergüenza, pero verse frente al dibujo le llenó de confianza para describir lo que había pasado por su mente y ya aparecía plasmado en aquel papel.

Q: **Bien…como veis, he dibujado a Rachel, bueno…al menos lo he intentado**- espetó señalando la figura principal- **es así como yo la veo…**

No era nada realista pero se podía distinguir las cualidades físicas que marcaban a la morena.

Una larga melena con unos perfectos flequillos casi cubriendo unos ojos que ocupaban un tercio del rostro. Unos ojos que aparecían con un brillo extremo.

Q**: El…el peinado es algo característico de ella y…que yo encuentro encantador**- sonreía.

Rachel no podía apartar la mirada del dibujo mientras escuchaba la explicación de la rubia.

Q**: Lleva un jersey con un animal, también algo muy característico de ella…**

-**Sí, todo eso lo vemos Quinn, pero lo que nos llama la atención, al menos a mi, es todo lo que has dibujado alrededor, como por ejemplo ese unicornio…o ese camino de teclas de piano.**

Q: **Bueno…el unicornio es una metáfora, Rachel es…es muy especial, tanto que yo diría que podría asemejarse con una leyenda mitológica, como el unicornio, el camino compuesto por teclas de piano es porque su vida está envuelta en música y hacerlo de forma que no tenga un final, como algo infinito, significa que su camino es largo y recién acaba de comenzar…**

**-¿Y esa caja que lleva?, ¿y eso que tiene en la otra mano?-** interrumpió.

Q: **Es una caja de galletas, son sus favoritas**- sonreía buscando la mirada de la morena, pero esta seguía inmersa en el dibujo, completamente embelesada- **y lo que lleva en la otra mano es una piruleta…**

**-¿Con forma de corazón?, ¿por qué?, ¿te gustan las golosinas?.**

Q: **No es por eso, eso es algo personal…yo…yo pienso que el corazón de las personas es como un caramelo, un caramelo que se entrega con una sonrisa y Rachel…terminará recibiendo muchos corazones que llevará en sus manos y bueno.**

**-¿Y esas estrellas que salen de su pecho?.**

Q: **Es su corazón…estoy completamente convencida de que su corazón tiene forma de estrella**- sonreía- **y que salgan estrellas de su pecho significa que al igual que los demás le entregamos el corazón, ella regala el suyo…el suyo con forma de estrella**- susurró perdiendo la mirada en el dibujo.

-**Guau-** Miller no daba crédito a las explicaciones de Quinn y como había conseguido plasmarlo, dándole sentido a sus palabras.- **increíble…¿ves Dave?, no hace falta dibujar a una mujer desnuda para resaltar su belleza, mira lo que ha hecho Quinn.**

D: **Es aburrido**- bromeó.

**-¿Aburrido?...no digas tonterías**- espetó**- ¿te ha gustado Rachel?-** preguntó a la morena.

R: **Es lo mas hermoso que vi en mi vida-** espetó emocionada- **¿me…me lo puedo quedar?-** preguntó con timidez mirando por primera vez a Quinn.

Q**: Claro…si el profesor quiere.**

-**Todo tuyo…yo incluso lo enmarcaba**- respondió sonriente**- pero date prisa, me temo que tenemos que marcharnos ya, la profesora Hale debe de estar esperando para ocupar la clase**- indicó dando por concluida la clase.

R: **Ok…pero profesor**- lo detuvo- **recuerda que tengo que decir algo…**

**-Ah…cierto, chicos**- volvió a reclamar la atención del grupo entero que ya comenzaba a recoger sus pertenencias- **Rachel va a deciros algo importante, prestad un poco de atención mientras recogéis.**

Quinn se sorprendió.

La morena cogió el dibujo de su caballete y comenzó a enrollarlo mientras ella regresaba a la mesa donde reposaba su maleta.

R: **Bueno…no quiero alargarme mucho**- comenzó a hablar en mitad de la clase- **pero el profesor me ha permitido que hoy no dibuje por un sencillo motivo**- hizo una pausa- **ésta….ésta va a ser mi última clase con vosotros**- espetó apenada.

Quinn detuvo su tarea y lanzó una rápida mirada hacia la morena, que evitaba mirarla en todo momento.

El resto de chicos también esperaron la explicación de la chica, lanzando miradas de confusión.

R**: Me…me han aceptado para un curso intensivo de teatro y es todos los días, por la mañana…empiezo el lunes, pero como el viernes es la fiesta de despedida, pues este es mi último día.**

**-¿Pero cuanto dura el curso?-** preguntó uno de los chicos.

Quinn se lamentaba. Había empezado a sentir como todo se acababa y era por culpa de ella, por haberle dado aquella oportunidad para el curso de teatro. La desilusión comenzó a mostrarse en su rostro y no pasó desapercibida para Dave.

R: **Durará un mes y bueno, después ya empiezan las clases y empieza mi rutina, me temo que no podré volver…**

-**Es una pena**- interrumpió Miller- **Rachel, ya sabes que aquí tienes tu lugar, que somos tus compañeros y podrás venir siempre que quieras.**

R: **Gracias profesor, la verdad es que ha sido la mejor experiencia que he podido vivir y os habéis portado muy bien conmigo, de hecho, es la primera vez que me siento realmente aceptada en un lugar desde el principio y eso, créanme, no es algo normal en mi…no…no me voy a olvidar de eso.**

-**Al menos, cuando seas una actriz famosa, dedícanos un premio**- bromeó tratando de relajar la tensión.

R: **Eso está hecho…bueno, nada más, no quiero entreteneros más…solo que gracias por todo**.

-**Hablo en nombre del grupo cuando digo que ha sido un verdadero placer**- respondía regalando un pequeño abrazo a la morena- **bien chicos…es hora de irse, nos vemos el viernes…os paso la dirección por email-** exclamó dando por concluida la clase.

Rachel terminó de agradecer aquel gesto al profesor y lanzó por primera vez la mirada hacia el lugar que ocupaba Quinn, pero la rubia ya no estaba allí.

Sus ojos solo pudieron ver como una la chica, salía de la clase sin decir adiós.

Se extrañó, tanto que no dudó en comenzar a recoger sus cosas para salir a buscarla. Había algo que debía decirle y tenía que ser cara a cara.

Dave no perdió detalle de nada, ni de la reacción de Quinn, abandonando la clase con el gesto descompuesto ni de la actitud de Rachel dispuesta a encontrarse con la chica.

Se detuvo. En sus manos estaba que ambas pudiesen hablar antes de marcharse de allí y no dudó en retrasar su salida.

Quinn se lamentaba.

Junto al coche maldecía no tener las llaves y ver que Dave no parecía tener prisa por salir de clase y abrir el coche.

No soportaba aquello. Un nudo se apoderaba de su garganta y casi la hacía llorar. Tenía la sensación de haber fastidiado su plan de estar acompañada por la morena durante aquel verano. Ahora la chica se marchaba del curso y ya no habría mas horas juntas en aquella clase, ni quedarían para practicar y probablemente, dejarían de verse debido a que Rachel se involucraría demasiado en aquellas clases de teatro, lo suficiente para no tener tiempo para ella.

Lo odiaba, odiaba aquella sensación que no comprendía porqué casi la hacía llorar y la rabia de querer marcharse de allí rápidamente, para que nadie se percatase de su estado. Ni siquiera se atrevía a volver y recriminar a Dave que se diese prisa, no sabía si iba a poder soportar la mirada inquisitoria del chico, que ya le había dejado claro que sabía que ocurría en su interior y lo sabía incluso mejor que lo que ella misma se atrevía a creer.

R: **¿Quinn?.**

La voz de Rachel terminó por hacerla reaccionar. Quinn tragó saliva y respiró, respiró tomando una gran bocanada de aire antes de girarse y enfrentarse a la morena.

R**: ¿Dónde vas tan rápido?-** cuestionó al llegar junto a ella.

Q: **Tengo prisa**- fue cortante.

R: **¿Estás bien?.**

Q: **Sí…claro…**

R: **¿Seguro?-** se preocupó.

Q: **Sí…**-dudó. No podía mentir- **¿por qué no me has dicho que te ibas?.**

R: **Quería que fuese una sorpresa**- respondió mostrando una leve sonrisa- **¿no es genial?, llamé ésta mañana antes de venir y me dijeron que mañana tenía que ir para rellenar unas solicitudes y por la tarde me harían una prueba para ver mi nivel… y el lunes entro…es…es increíble y todo gracias a ti.**

Q: **Me alegro-** espetó apenada- **te lo mereces.**

R**: ¿Quinn?...¿qué te pasa?.**

Q: **Nada Rachel…no me pasa nada**- mintió. No podía. Aquel nudo estaba subiendo por su garganta, provocando que las lágrimas se acumulasen en sus ojos y temía por dejarlas salir sin su consentimiento**- estúpido Dave, ¿dónde se ha metido?-** susurró buscando al chico.

R: **Cre…creo que está en los servicios**- respondió extrañada por la actitud de la rubia- **Quinn…¿haces algo ésta tarde?.**

Se sorprendió.

Quinn volvía a cuestionar con la mirada a la morena. No esperaba aquella pregunta y mucho menos sabiendo que Finn estaba en la ciudad.

Q: **¿Quieres dibujar?-** preguntó confusa.

R: **No…quiero verte, ¿es posible?.**

Q: **¿Verme?...¿pa…para qué?-** tartamudeó.

R: **Hay algo que quiero decirte…es…es importante.**

Q: **¿Y no me lo puedes decir ahora?.**

R: **No…no, es…algo que tengo que explicarte.**

Q: **Me estás asustando, ¿pasa algo?.**

R: **No, bueno sí…pero no es nada malo es…es bueno, es algo sobre ese corazón del que hablabas en el dibujo- **trató de sonreír- **quiero…quiero decirte algo y necesito que sea hoy.**

Q**: O…ok**- respondía desconcertada. Rachel le estaba hablando de un asunto del corazón y necesitaba contárselo por la tarde, con más tiempo y la sombra de Finn comenzaba a aparecer por su mente- **¿a la misma hora de siempre?.**

R: **Mmmm no, ésta vez quiero que sea más tarde, a eso de las 7:30 u 8…y en mi casa.**

Q: **¿En tu casa?...**

R: **Sí, necesito que estemos a solas y mis padres no estarán a esa hora…nadie nos va a interrumpir.**

Sudor, frio, escalofríos. No sabía que extraña sensación se apoderaba de su cuerpo, pero Quinn se estremeció al escuchar aquellas palabras de la morena. Necesitaba verla justo cuando empezaba a anochecer y estaba sola en casa, evitando algún tipo de interrupción mientras le hablaba del corazón.

No quería creerlo, pero Quinn comenzó a perderse en los ojos de la morena. Brillaban, brillaban como nunca antes lo había visto y una tímida sonrisa aparecía en sus labios, provocando aun más el descontrolado estado de la rubia.

R: **¿Aceptas mi cita?.**

Q: **Clar…claro…allí estaré**- respondió con apenas un susurro.

R: **Bien…te estaré esperando**- respondía sonriente- **gracias**- espetó alzando el dibujo que ya permanecía entre sus manos, hecho un rollo y se alejaba, dispuesta a meterse en su coche.

Q: **De…de nada-** tragó saliva.

D: **¡Hey rubia!**- exclamó el chico que había sido testigo en la lejanía de la conversación y que decidió acudir cuando vio como Rachel ya abría su coche, dispuesta a marcharse.

Quinn ni siquiera respondía. Su mirada permanecía clavada en la morena mientras se disponía a ocupar el asiento del conductor.

D: **¿Qué te pasa?, ¿te has quedado helada?.**

Q: **¿Helada?-** reaccionó volviendo la mirada al chico**- ¿existe el hielo?.**

D: **¿De qué hablas?, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿has visto un fantasma?, ¿has fumado algo?.**

Q: **Gracias**- respondía mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

D: **¿Gracias por qué?.**

Q: **Por ser un pesado**- espetó quitándole las llaves del coche.

D: **¿Por ser un pesado?-** cuestionó al tiempo que rodeaba el vehículo, dispuesto a entrar en él.

Q: **Sí, y por utilizar mentiras para ligar con chicas.**

D: **Vaya…¿ahora te gusta que haga eso?, ¿algo más?.**

Q: **Sí, gracias por ser un imbécil en el campamento, por ponerme de los nervios, por meterte en los asuntos de los demás y por dibujar obscenidades.**

D: **Guau…menudo curriculum, no sé si quiero que continúes o que me lleves a un acantilado para lanzarme desde él**- ironizó.

Quinn dibujó una sonrisa mientras arrancaba el motor del coche.

Q: **Gracias por ser mi chico.**


	35. Es Rosa

Capitulo 34

Es rosa

Nada como el volumen de sus auriculares al máximo y una relajada tarde tumbada en la hamaca, tras un refrescante baño en la piscina.

Quinn optaba por apartar de su mente todas aquellas cuestiones que estaban volviéndola loca y lo hacía de la mejor forma posible; total y absoluto relax en su solitario jardín tras la marcha de su hermana y cuñado, a los que probablemente no iba a echar de menos. Solo el pequeño Scott había conseguido provocar un nudo en su garganta a la hora de la despedida.

Era un crio, un encantador y risueño pequeño que poco o nada tenía que ver con el gen Fabray.

Su inocencia le apartaba completamente de los malos entendidos, de las confusiones y las reprimendas que inundaban su familia constantemente.

Le iba a echar de menos y se lamentaba, ni siquiera sabía cuándo iba a tener ocasión de disfrutar de él tantos días.

Todo aparecía en calma.

La marcha de Frannie y su familia y con Judy en el club náutico, le entregó aquella soledad que necesitaba para apartarse de aquellos pensamientos que se habían instalado en la rubia horas antes, cuando Rachel la invitó a pasar aquella tarde noche junto a ella, en su casa, a solas, con algo importante para decirle, algo que hacía referencia al corazón y a los sentimientos de la morena.

Un sorbo más.

Quinn bebía de la refrescante limonada cada vez que aquella secuencia de sentencias golpeaba su mente. Su garganta se secaba, trataba de no darle sentido. ¿Estaba Rachel dispuesta a algo más?, ¿quería quedarse a solas para abrir su corazón?, ¿por qué justo cuando cae la noche?, ¿por qué sin padres?, ¿qué era tan importante?.

D: **Cuidado, que te vas a caer**- la irreverente voz de Dave destruía todo aquel remanso de paz en el que se hallaba envuelta la rubia.

Q**: Déjame en paz**- espetó sin moverse de la hamaca.

Dave sonreía. No dudó en plantarse frente a ella, desprenderse de la camiseta y lanzarse directamente al agua, como hacía cada tarde desde que estaba allí.

El chapuzón provocó el malestar en Quinn, que vio como el agua conseguía llegar hasta ella.

Q: **Joder Dave…-**se quejó apartando el reproductor de música de la hamaca, evitando que también saliese perjudicado por el agua.

D: **Hey… ¿Qué haces hoy?-** preguntó ignorando las quejas de la chica y colocándose sobre el filo de la piscina, cerca de donde se encontraba la rubia.

Q: **Cosas…**

D: **¿Vas a ver a Rachel?.**

Q**: No te importa.**

D: **Sí, si que me importa, de hecho…me importa demasiado.**

Q: **Pues que no te importe demasiado, no es asunto tuyo**.

D: **Eres mi mejor amiga, es lógico que me importe**- sentenció completamente serio.

Q**: ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?-** cuestionó confundida-**tú tienes amigos y a mi no me importa, ¿no puedo tener yo amigas?.**

D: **No me preocupa que tengas amigas**- se alzó sobre el borde- **me preocupa que te enamores de esas amigas.**

Q: **¿Otra vez con eso?, ¿por qué no dejas de pensar estupideces?-** se quejó.

D: **Porque no son estupideces-** Dave se salió de la piscina por completo y se acercó a la hamaca, interrumpiendo la relajada postura de Quinn sobre ella y apartando sus piernas para ocupar él ese lugar.

Q**: Me estás mojando**- volvía a quejarse al ver como el chico se sentaba junto a sus pies.

D: **Quinn, ¿cuánto tiempo más vas a estar negándolo?.**

Q: **¿Quieres dejar de pensar eso?, empiezas a cansar.**

D**: Está bien**- se enfadó- **haz lo que quieras, yo solo pretendo ayudarte…sé que no estás bien, sé que tienes miles de pensamientos ahí…metidos en esa cabeza que no te dejan tranquila, no hay más que verte…pero si no quieres desahogarte con un amigo, allá tú, cuando realmente lo necesites, busca a uno de esos amiguitos tuyos del instituto y se lo sueltas…mientras tanto, sigue ahí…buscando explicaciones o tratando de negarlo tú misma.**

Quinn se sorprendía tras el intenso ataque del chico. Algo que no esperaba de él y menos en ese instante, en el que casualmente, sentía que todo lo que decía era lo que le estaba sucediendo.

D**: ¿De verdad quieres sobrellevar todo eso a solas?**

Q: **No sé de qué hablas Dave**- trató de sonar con serenidad.

D**: Ok…no insisto más, si necesitas algo…seguiré estando dispuesto a escucharte**- respondía levantándose de la hamaca, dispuesto a marcharse del jardín pero Quinn lo detuvo y lo hizo sin saber por qué.- **¿Qué?.**

Q: **¿Por qué insistes en que estoy enamorada de Rachel?-** cuestionó con apenas un susurro.

D: **Porque no hay más que verte, no hay más que ver como has cambiado en estos días.**

Q: **Sigo siendo yo…**

D: **Sí, ahora…aquí, cuando estoy yo o tu madre o Frannie, ahí si eres tú, pero cuando está ella cambias, dejas de ser odiosa y te transformas en una persona paciente, que trata de ser mejor, más comprensiva y sobretodo, tratas de sorprenderla en cada instante**- hizo una pausa- **eso me ponía en alerta, hasta que hoy vi como reaccionaste cuando Rachel dijo que no volvía al curso.**

Q**: ¿Cómo reaccioné?-** preguntó.

D: **Desilusionada, te pusiste triste rubia…**

Q: **Lógico, es mi amiga y quiero pasar tiempo con ella, no es nada extraño.**

D: **Ya…vamos Quinn, ni siquiera tú entiendes por qué reaccionaste así, no me lo niegues.**

Q**: Estás tratando de ver cosas donde no las hay.**

D: **Está bien…¿y qué pasó la noche de los fuegos?.**

Q: **¿Qué?-** se removió inquieta.

D: **Te vi o mejor dicho, os vi-** espetó sin apartar la mirada de la chica- **allí no había nadie a quien mentir Quinn.**

Q**: No sé de qué me hablas-** respondía al tiempo que se dejaba caer de nuevo sobre el respaldo de la hamaca.

D: **No había nadie a quien engañar y os besasteis o mejor dicho, tú le besaste**

Q: **Yo no…**

D**: Quinn, no**- interrumpió- **me podrás negar lo que sientes, pero no lo que vi, lo que sigo viendo…**

Q: **Como quieras, déjame en paz…quiero relajarme**.

D**: ¿Por qué te pones así?, ¿tan malo es enamorarte de una chi…**

Q: **¡Basta Dave!-** exclamó desesperada.

El chico se asustó. Quinn se elevó rápidamente y se enfrentó a él, mostrando un nerviosismo que no parecía tener segundos antes.

Q: **¿No te das cuenta que no puede ser…que no es normal?**

D: **¿Qué no es normal?...¿ahora eres homofoba?.**

Q: **No seas imbécil…no me refiero a eso.**

D**: ¿Entonces?, ¿qué no es normal?.**

Q**: Que me enamore de ella, no es normal Dave…es Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray no se puede enamorar de ella…¿no lo entiendes?.**

D: **No, no lo entiendo porque tú hablas como si fuese una historia de cine, como si fuese una novela escrita donde los personajes están destinados a estar separados, pero no es así Quinn, es tú vida…es real…**

Q: **No…no…**

D**: ¿No qué?, no te excuses en que las leyes del universo no te permiten enamorarte de Rachel, mejor excúsate en que eres una cobarde que no acepta lo que le pasa.**

Q: **No soy una cobarde**- respondió rápidamente- **creo que lo he demostrado en mi vida.**

D**: ¿Y por qué no lo demuestras ahora?**

Q: **¡Porque no puedo!**- exclamó alterada- **no te das cuenta, ¿pretendes que destruya mi vida?,** **¿sábes como tratan a los homosexuales en el instituto?, no te haces una idea y ¿qué me dirá mi madre?, de ésta me termina echando de casa…**

D: **Pues que te eche…Quinn, es tú vida, son tus sentimientos, lo que quieres o no quieres depende de ti no de los que te rodean…**

Q: **No tienes ni idea de lo que dices**- respondía desganada.

D**: No, la que no me entiende eres tú o mejor dicho, no quieres entenderme, pero sabes qué, da igual…si no te interesa enamorarte de una chica y que esa chica no se enamore de ti, con esa actitud lo tienes perfecto, apuesto a que ella te va a aborrecer cuando vea como piensas sobre eso…**

Q: **¿Qué?-** se mostró confusa- **Rachel no está enamorada de mi…ni se va a enamorar.**

D**: Lógico, si te da miedo y te acobarda una de las cosas por las que ella ha luchado en su vida, es lógico que no se enamore o mejor dicho, que deje de estar enamorada de ti.**

Quinn palideció. No entendía a que se refería, pero escuchar de nuevo esa sentencia de "enamorada de ti", le hacía temblar. Dave había acertado de lleno en sus sentimientos, por mucho que intentase negarlos, sabía que algo ocurría con Rachel, que todas aquellas mariposas en su estomago no era una leyenda urbana, pero no podía aceptarlo, no debía.

Q**: ¿Enamorada de mi?.**

D: **Es lo que veo…es lo que demuestra, ella también te besó en el lago, cada vez que estábamos en la fogata y tú hablabas, ella se quedaba hipnotizada escuchándote, cuando cantaste, su mirada, sus gestos demostraban más de lo que vosotras dos podéis imaginar.**

Q**: ¿Te fijaste en todas esas cosas?**

D: **Quinn, llevo una semana jugando al perro y el gato contigo, buscando una oportunidad para gastaros alguna broma, para hacer cosas divertidas y todo lo que veía eran miradas de complicidad, tomaditas de manos, sonrisas y hasta besos, por no decir lo que Mel vio en vuestra tienda y que yo no pude ver, pero que al parecer era explicito.**

Q: **Estábamos fingiendo.**

D**: Ya…pero también os mentíais a vosotras mismas…**

Q: **Basta Dave…de veras, no quiero seguir escuchado eso porque no tiene sentido**- espetó completamente abatida, tratando de acabar con aquel suplicio.

D: **Ok…**-respondía apartándose de la hamaca, dispuesto a marcharse del jardín.

Quinn lo observó. Su mente le gritaba, le pedía que no se fuese y poder seguir hablando, con la única intención de aclarar de una vez sus sentimientos, pero algo le hacia permanecer en silencio. Miedo.

Era ese miedo a reconocer que se había enamorado de Rachel. No de una chica, no de una compañera de instituto, sino de Rachel Berry. No podía asimilarlo y no lo iba a hacer, al menos eso pensaba hasta que vio como Dave regresaba al jardín, portando un estuche de guitarra.

D: **Toma, olvidé darte esto**- espetó dejando la guitarra junto a la hamaca.

Q**: ¿Qué?... ¿qué es?-** cuestionó sorprendida.

D**: ¿No lo ves?,** **una guitarra**- se mostró serio.

Q: **¿Y para qué me das una guitarra?.**

D**: Perdí la apuesta, ahí la tienes…-**espetó haciendo el intento de regresar al interior de la casa, pero ésta vez Quinn si tuvo fuerzas para detenerlo por completo.

Q: **Espera…espera, ¿cómo que he ganado?, ya no había apuesta, te dije que se acababa todo y…**

D: **Tú terminarías la apuesta**- interrumpió- **pero yo no y ante lo evidente…toma, ahí tienes tu premio.**

Q**: No…no, puede que tú no terminases la apuesta pero…**-tragó saliva**- ¿crees que he ganado?**

D: **Sí, Rachel me lo dijo en el bosque, de hecho su respuesta cuando le pregunté si se había enamorado de ti fue: ¿quién sabe?, y si le sumamos todo lo que vino después y lo que yo si soy capaz de ver, pues sí, has ganado…**-hizo una pausa- **disfrútala, es acústica.**

Q: **Para…para-** se levantó de la hamaca- **Dave…¿de verdad estas seguro de eso?.**

D: **Mira Quinn, no tengo ni idea de si ella lo acepta o lo niega como tú, no tengo ni idea de si eso entra dentro de sus planes o no, de si pretende disfrutar e ir mas a allá o será una cobarde como tú, pero sé lo que veo y lo que veo es a dos imbéciles enamoradas que no quieren aceptarlo y que se conforman con ser amigas, nada más.**

Q: **Rachel no está enamorada de mí de esa forma.**

D: **¿Ah no?, ¿pero es que hay distintas formas de amor?-** preguntó sorprendido.

Q: **Sí, para ella sí y tiene su lógica, ella…ella me dijo que yo era como uno de esos ídolos de los que te enamoras de forma platónica con la diferencia de que soy real, de que estoy cerca de ella, pero nada mas.**

D: **Esa es la excusa más absurda que he visto en mi vida, ¿acaso tú no te lanzarías por tu ídolo?**

Q: **No…no lo sé-** dudó.

D: **Vamos Quinn, el amor platónico es eso, enamorarse de alguien que sabe que no vas a tener oportunidad de lograr, pero si estás ahí, si te tiene cerca, es absurdo…está pillada por ti y no se atreve o no sabe darse cuenta.**

Q**: ¿Tú crees?.**

La duda se instaló por completo en la rubia, que tras aquellas respuestas de Dave, veía o quería ver que era cierto, que Rachel sí sentía algo por ella pero no era capaz de asimilarlo o no sabía como hacerlo.

D: **Apuesto lo que quieras a que si le vuelves a dar un beso, es ella la que no te deja ir**- bromeó.

Q: **Déjate de apuestas por favor**- se lamentó.

D**: Ok…ok, solo trataba de relajarte**.

Q**: ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer?-** cuestionó con apenas un hilo de voz.

D: **¿Lo estás reconociendo?-** se sorprendió.

Quinn bajó la cabeza. No podía más. Aquella duda la estaba matando y no podía seguir ocultándolo más, al menos con Dave.

D: **No tienes que hacer nada mas que lo que quieres hacer-** espetó al ver como Quinn no respondía- **escúchame, si te digo todo esto es para que pienses por ti misma, para que no apartes lo que sientes por el que dirán o por como se lo va a tomar ella, es tú vida, son tus sentimientos y te aseguro que si no los afrontas, dentro de una semana, de dos meses o de 10 años, te lamentarás, te odiarás por no haberlo aceptado.**

Q: **Pero es que no sé que hacer, ¿no lo entiendes?, ¿cómo se supone que debo afrontar esto?, ella…ella no…**

D: **¿Ella no qué?, ¿Por qué hablas de ella sin saber lo que opina?, ¿por qué la excusas si no has sido capaz de decirle lo que sientes?.**

Q: **¿Debo decírselo?.**

D: **Yo solo digo que no debes guardarte eso, si sale bien…te aseguro que sacarás fuerzas para enfrentarte a quien sea, incluida tu madre y si sale mal, no te lamentarás el resto de tu vida por no haberlo intentado. Mírame a mí, me dijiste que ni se me ocurriera lanzarme con Mel y seguí tu malvado consejo, solo conseguí lo que deseaba cuando decidí hacer lo que quería hacer y funcionó.**

Q: **No tanto, que yo sepa Mel ahora mismo no te tiene mucha estima.**

D: **No hablo de eso, hablo del momento…está claro que lo mio con Mel solo ha sido lo que ha sido, pero no habría sucedido si no me dejo llevar por mi corazón, probablemente ahora ella seguiría creyendo que soy gay y yo lamentándome de por qué no me dio opción alguna.**

Q: **Lanzarse o lamentarse.**

D: **He ahí la cuestión.**

Q**: Estúpido corazón**- se quejó cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Dave sonrió. Verla de aquella forma no hizo más que provocar ternura en el chico que optó por la mejor de las opciones que conocía para hacerla sonreír en aquel instante, alzarla de la hamaca entre los brazos y lanzarse al agua con ella.

Las quejas pronto pasaron ha convertirse en carcajadas y juegos que se alargaron por casi una hora más, hasta que Judy acertó a interrumpirlos y obligarlos a salir del agua para hacer varias tareas pendientes de aquel día que ya comenzaba a oscurecer.

Quinn lo tenía claro.

Veía como el cielo comenzaba a perder la luz del día, su reloj marcaba las 7 de la tarde y ya se había duchado, vestido y peinado, dispuesta a enfrentarse a una de las mayores de las batallas que iba a librar en su vida.

Una batalla que se había formado en su corazón en apenas un mes y que parecía llevar ahí toda su vida. Estaba convencida de poder librarla con absoluta entereza después de aquella charla con Dave, que le había regalado toda la confianza que necesitaba para sobrellevar un hecho así.

Q**: Es ahora o nunca, Quinn**- se repetía frente al espejo- **éste verano es especial y va a terminar en fiesta**- sonreía para si misma.

Estaba perfecta.

El espejo retrovisor de su coche también lo afirmaba mientras conducía hacia la casa de Rachel. Apenas 10 minutos de trayecto en los que poco a poco fue adquiriendo los nervios que Dave se había encargado de eliminar con aquel chapuzón en su piscina.

Una sorpresa aguardaba en su maletero y decidió dejarla ahí hasta no saber cuales eran los planes de la morena.

Ni siquiera tuvo que llamar a la puerta. Rachel parecía estar impaciente por su llegada y la esperaba fuera, en el porche de su jardín, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y algo que terminó por fascinar a Quinn.

No sabía qué, no tenía una idea fija de cómo podía haber conseguido aquello pero Rachel estaba distinta. Su pelo permanecía ondulado y solo vestía un ligero vestido blanco. No tenía maquillaje, no tenia nada artificial que destruyese aquel mágico halo que la envolvía.

No podía jurarlo, porque hacía mucho tiempo que conocía a Rachel, pero no recordaba haberla visto tan guapa nunca antes.

R: **Hey…puntual**- espetó sonriente al tiempo que se acercaba a la rubia.

Q: **Siempre-** respondía tratando de ocultar los nervios.

R: **Guau…estás guapísima**- se apresuró en dejar un beso en la mejilla de Quinn, algo que la descolocó por completo y dibujó un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Q: **Gra…gracias.**

R**: Ven…si te pedí que vinieses a ésta hora es porque quiero mostrarte algo**.

Rachel la invitó a que siguiese sus pasos y Quinn no lo dudó cuando vio que se dirigía hacia el lateral de la casa, justo donde se encontraba ese pequeño jardín con un par de columpios que días antes había descubierto.

R: **Mira…hay columpios**- espetó divertida.

Q: **Ya…ya veo.**

R: **Siéntate…ven, vamos…**

Quinn seguía todas y cada una de las indicaciones de la morena y terminó sentándose en el columpio, junto a ella, dispuesta a escuchar aquello tan importante que parecía tener que decirle, pero el silencio y la fascinación por haberla visto de aquella forma, pudo con su curiosidad.

Q**: Rachel…-**susurró llamando su atención- **mírame.**

La morena se giró hacia ella y se sorprendió al ver a Quinn con el teléfono entre las manos, enfocándola directamente.

R: **¿Qué haces?.**

Q**: Necesito la foto final de mi álbum y me temo que vas a ser tú**- respondía sonriente- **sonríe…**

No lo hizo. No necesitó sonreír porque la serenidad que mostraba en su rostro y el brillo de sus ojos fue suficiente para que Quinn se decidiera a sacar la captura.

Una imagen que iba a contemplar en más de una ocasión tras ver el resultado en la pantalla.

R: **¿Ha salido bien?-** preguntó curiosa

Q: **Perfecta, no vas a desentonar con la orquídea ni con ninguna de las otras flores…**

R: **Bien, me alegro**- sonreía- **ahora deja el móvil y mira hacia allí.**

Quinn alzó la mirada hacia la chica y segundos después dirigió su mirada hacia donde señalaba con su mano.

Al fondo, justo en el lateral de la casa, se divisaba un pequeño parque, repleto de una frondosa arboleda que junto a la oscuridad de la noche que iba cayendo, recordaba a los parajes que habían contemplado en el campamento.

Q: **¿Qué quieres que mire?.**

R: **Paciencia…tú fíjate entre los árboles.**

Quinn siguió el consejo de la morena y permaneció atenta a la zona donde debía suceder algo que llamase su atención.

No sabía que iba a suceder pero cuando sucedió, creyó morir de emoción.

Entre los troncos de aquellos árboles, con la ya oscuridad de la noche inundando todo, comenzaron a aparecer unas diminutas luces que iban descendiendo por los árboles hasta casi llegar al césped.

Quinn se sorprendía. Trataba de focalizar su mirada para saber qué era aquello que se iluminaba en la oscuridad pero estaba demasiado lejos. Su instinto natural la hizo levantarse del columpio, dispuesta a recorrer los metros que la separaban, pero Rachel detuvo todo intento.

R: **Si te acercas, se van**- espetó con tranquilidad mientras sujetaba su brazo.

Q**: ¿Qué es?-** preguntó curiosa.

R: **Luciérnagas…**

Q: **¿Luciérnagas?-** cuestionó completamente sorprendida- **vaya…jamás las había visto en vivo.**

R: **Pues ahí las tienes**…- respondía completamente satisfecha.

La emoción en el rostro de Quinn era motivo suficiente para estarlo, pensó la morena que no apartaba la vista de la chica.

R: **Las he visto desde pequeña, pero cada vez que me acercaba, zas…se esfumaban…luego empecé a sentir curiosidad por esos insectos, creo que son los únicos del reino animal que estoy dispuesta a observar-** bromeó tras una breve pausa- **al parecer, necesitan que todo esté tranquilo para iluminarse, solo lo hacen las hembras y está claro…lo hacen como reclamo, ya sabes para llamar la atención de los machos y que sepan donde están…**

Q: **Guau…**-miró a la morena- ¿**Rachel Berry entiende de luciérnagas?**

No pudo evitar sonreír.

R: **No mucho, la verdad es que quise sorprenderte y estuve informándome**- confesó divertida- **yo solo me limitaba a observarlas en verano y pensé que te gustaría verlo.**

Q**: Me encanta…gracias-** volvía a lanzar la mirada hacia el reducido grupo de insectos que habían abandonado los árboles y se perdían entre las pequeñas hojas del césped que poblaba el parque.

R**: ¿Ha merecido la pena hacerte venir?.**

Q: **Sin duda-** respondía con sinceridad.

R: **Bien…porque hay algo más, pero esto no es tan mágico, al menos no de esa forma.**

Q: **Dime**

R: **Bueno-** suspiró- **la verdad es que no sé porque necesito contártelo, supongo que porque eres muy importante para mí y me has ayudado tanto que…**

Q**: Espera…-**interrumpió.

R: **¿Qué?.**

Q: **Espera un momento Rachel, antes de que sigas…quiero entregarte algo.**

La morena se mostró confundida. Quinn no dudó en abandonar el columpio y exigirle que le esperase allí mientras ella se dirigía hacia el coche.

Lo pensó mientras caminaba. Sabía que había detenido la "confesión" de la morena por miedo, por nervios y supo que era el mejor momento para hacerla sonreír y ella poder darse una tregua.

No sabía cuales eran las intenciones de Rachel, pero aquel, "eres muy importante para mi", hizo oscilar su corazón, tanto que no tenía ni idea de que hacer si lo que creía que iba a suceder, sucedía.

Rachel esperó impaciente. Desde allí podía observar a Quinn como abría el maletero de su coche y sacaba algo voluminoso, sin embargo, lo único que aún seguía en su mente, era la perfecta e impresionante mirada de la rubia descubriendo las luciérnagas.

Lo había conseguido. Después de todas las cosas que Quinn le mostró en el bosque, ella había conseguido sorprenderla con aquello.

R**: ¿Qué es eso?-** se apresuró a cuestionar al verla aparecer con el estuche de la guitarra.

Q**: Una guitarra.**

R: **¿Vas a tocar la guitarra?**

Q: **No**

R: **Oh dios, ¿no me digas que se la has robado a Dave para gastarle una broma?.**

Quinn sonreía.

Q: **No Rachel, no se la he robado a nadie… es un regalo que quiero hacer.**

R: **¿Un regalo?...¿a quien?.**

Q**: A ti.**

R**: ¿A mi?-** preguntó incrédula- **¿por qué?.**

Q: **Sí a ti, es tuya**- le entregó la guitarra.

R: **Pero Quinn, ¿por qué?, esto es muy caro, no puedo aceptarlo**.

Q: **Si no lo aceptas, me estarás ofendiendo y no pienses en que es caro, te aseguro que es de las cosas que menos me han costado y más satisfacción me ha dado conseguir.**

R: **¿Pero?...Quinn yo…**

Q: **Siempre has deseado una guitarra, ¿no?, al menos eso me dijiste.**

R: **Sí…si, pero…pensaba comprármela cuando empezase el curso y…**- Rachel perdía la vista sobre la guitarra tras haber abierto la funda.

Q: **Pues ya no es necesario, déjame que sea yo quien te regale tu primera guitarra, ahora espero que la tengas en tu habitación y puedas utilizarla cuando te apetezca.**

R: **Dios Quinn…es…es preciosa**- espetó mirando el instrumento que permanecía en el interior de la funda- **además es rosa y viene bien con mi habitación,** **gracias, gracias de verdad.**

Q: **Sí, eso veo…-**sonreía. Cuando descubrió el color de la guitarra en su casa, supo que Dave le había comprado la misma, ni por asomo tendría una guitarra rosa entre las suyas.

Rachel ignoró el comentario y no dudó en levantarse del columpio para agradecerle el gesto con emotivo abrazo que Quinn acogió nerviosa.

Sentir como la morena le regalaba ese cariño fue el pistoletazo de salida a una serie de pensamientos que comenzaron a agolparse en su mente, dispuestos a generar la mejor de las opciones que había planteado durante toda la tarde.

Rachel regresaba a su asiento, aun con la sorpresa en su rostro por el regalo recibido por parte de la rubia.

R: **Prometo que aprenderé a tocarla y te cantaré canciones**- espetó sonriente.

Q: **Eso espero**- susurró sin apenas ser consciente de su estado. Sus ojos no se apartaban de la morena, pero su mente ya no estaba operativa para poder seguir aquella conversación.

Aquella guerra que se había creado en su interior, comenzaba un nuevo frente en aquel mismo instante. Una batalla distinta a todas las anteriores, una batalla cuyo único objetivo era dar un paso hacia adelante y confesar lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Q: "**Díselo, no lo dudes, ella es comprensible, le puedes decir que lo que te sucede y te entenderá, te apoyará y porqué no, puede que sienta lo mismo, Dave lo sabe, él también ve las cosas que yo he visto por mucho que trate de negarlo, ¿un beso?, sí…si la beso y me corresponde sabré que todo es real, que ella también siente cosas pero…no, no, no puedo hacerle eso, mejor se lo explico, ¿y si le digo que es amor platónico?, es la misma excusa que ella puso para decir que sentía cosas, quizás así me entienda a la perfección y…oh dios, ¿y si le pasan cosas conmigo?, ¿qué hago?, ¿qué hacemos?, dios Santana se va a reír de mi hasta el último día de su vida, vale Quinn, tienes que serenarte, primero escúchala o no…no díselo, dile que te gusta, que no paras de pensar en ella y que la ves tan guapa que…oh dios, está guapísima, ¿por qué no va a así al instituto?, vale Quinn…deja de pensar estupideces y escúchala, te está…"**

R: **Tenias razón, no sabes como me acordé de ti cuando Finn me dijo todo aquello.**

Q: **¿Finn?-** reaccionó tras escuchar el nombre del chico.

Rachel la miró sorprendida. Quinn estaba frente a ella, inmóvil, mirándola fijamente y con un gesto confuso en su rostro.

R: **Sí Finn…**

Q: **¿Qué pasa con Finn?.**

R: **¿Cómo que qué pasa?, ¿no me has escuchado?.**

Tierra trágame. Quinn se incomodó al escuchar aquellas preguntas y se lamentó. Aquel bombardeo de pensamientos la había mantenido totalmente ajena a la conversación que Rachel ya había comenzado y que por lo que veía, trataba del chico.

Q: **Eh…vale, lo siento Rachel…me he perdido-** trató de excusarse- **¿puedes repetirme lo que decías?.**

La morena se sorprendió. Llevaba casi un par de minutos hablando y al parecer la rubia no se había enterado de nada o no le prestaba atención suficiente. Algo le sucedía.

Q**: Estaba…me…malditas luciérnagas, me he puesto a pensar en ellas**- encontró la excusa perfecta para disculparse y Rachel parecía comenzar a entender.

R: **Ok…bueno solo te estaba contando lo que sucedió ayer, cuando vino Finn.**

Q: **Ajam…**

R: **Me invitó a cenar para hablar, tal y como tú me dijiste, y bueno en la cena se disculpó por su actitud durante éstos días, me…me dijo que actuó así porque tenía miedo.**

Q**: ¿Miedo?.**

R: **Sí, dice que cuando le rechacé, creyó que me iba a perder y quiso jugar sus últimas cartas tratando de hacerse la victima, tal y como tú me dijiste**…-volvía a recordar liberando una leve sonrisa**- y luego…bueno yo le expliqué por qué me apunte al curso y lo ha comprendido e incluso le ha gustado.**

Q: **Eso…eso está bien.**

R: **Ajam… y bueno…cuando regresamos aquí, ya me habló completamente en serio**.

Quinn tragó saliva. Intuía que algo sucedía o estaba a punto de suceder y no iba a ser nada agradable para ella.

R**: Me dijo que quería darme tiempo, que él también iba a hacer cosas éste verano o lo que queda de él, que iba a jugar al futbol y a estar en el taller del padre de Kurt, así de esa forma no me iba a molestar para que yo pueda hacer lo que quisiera…**

Q: **Guau…eso es bastante maduro por su parte**- espetó con apenas un susurro.

R: **Pero…**

Q: **¿Pero…?**

R**: Me dijo que él…que él necesitaba saber que yo iba a estar ahí, que si algún día me apetecía salir a cenar, saldríamos o que si quería ir al cine o estar a solas con él, pues no habría problema alguno…**-hizo una pausa**- él…**

No sabía si era pena o rabia, pero Quinn sentía como el mismo nudo en su garganta que todos aquellos días había crecido en su interior, comenzaba a subir de tal forma que empujaba sus lágrimas hacia los ojos.

Le habían explicado que si alguna vez iba a llorar y no quería hacerlo, solo tenía que pegar su lengua en el cielo de su boca, de esa forma, las lágrimas no salían, pero aquello parecía no surtir efecto en aquel instante.

Trataba de mantener la compostura de la mejor de las maneras posibles, pero sabía que en cuanto escuchase lo que estaba a punto de escuchar, perdería todo control.

Rachel permanecía con la cabeza baja, algo que Quinn agradeció, pero no lo hizo en ese instante en el que iba a destruir sus pocas e imaginarias opciones de vivir algo único junto a ella.

R: **Él me pidió que fuera su chica y…**

Lo sabía. Quinn sabía como continuaba aquella sentencia y no quería escucharla, pero no pudo evitarlo.

R: **Y le dije que sí- **trató de sonreír.

Q: **¿Le…le quieres?-** acertó a cuestionar tras ver como la impaciente mirada de Rachel suplicaba alguna respuesta por su parte.

R: **Sí… claro que le quiero**- no sonó convincente, en absoluto, pero fue suficiente para zanjar todo.

Rachel era consciente de todo lo que había vivido con aquella chica, que ahora la miraba completamente serena pero con un brillo en los ojos difícil de asimilar. Era consciente de las sensaciones que Quinn había conseguido provocar en ella en apenas un mes, pero no podía hacer mucho más.

Finn había sido ese primer amor y no tenía dudas en ese instante, no lo suficientemente fuertes como para romper con todo y buscar vivir esas nuevas experiencias que parecían poder crearse en su vida.

Era su último año en el instituto, el último antes de dar el gran paso a la universidad y empezar a vivir su sueños, a llevarlo a cabo y hacerlos real, por encima de todo, incluso por encima del amor.

Tener a Quinn a su lado de aquella forma iba a ser lo mejor que podía pasarle. Era su amiga, se lo había repetido miles de veces para convencerse a si misma y eso no podía cambiar, no si estaba en sus manos.

Q: **Entonces…me alegro, me alegro por ti Rachel**- susurró tratando de mantener la voz.

Le era imposible, tanto que no pudo evitar como de su ojo izquierdo caía una lagrima que trató de contener mordiendo sus labios, en un gesto de rabia.

R: **¿Estás bien?-** cuestionó al ver como caía aquella lágrima.

Q**: Eh...sí-** se excusó cubriéndose el ojo con la mano- **creo…creo que algún árbol de por aquí me provoca alergia- **fingió.

Rachel se levantó y se acercó a la rubia, dispuesta a ayudarle pero su gesto, más que solucionar el problema, lo multiplicó.

La morena apartó la mano de la chica y pudo contemplar como ya no era una sola lágrima la que caía de aquél ojo, ahora eran más y lo hacían de ambos.

R: **Quinn, ¿qué… qué sucede?-** preguntó con la voz quebrada.

Q: **Nada Rachel**- respondía tratando de sonreír- **no…no me hagas caso, es…es alergia…créeme…-**volvía a mentir- **creo…creo que es mejor que me vaya…no quisiera ponerme peor.**

R: **Pero… Quinn por favor, ¿estás bien?-** se preocupó.

Q: **Sí…no te preocupes, estoy bien…ya…ya hablamos, ¿ok?**- trató de ocultar la pena, pero le era imposible.

Su barbilla temblaba, sus ojos habían caído vencidos por una pena que no terminaba de asimilar.

R: **¿Te llevo a casa?**

Q: **No…quédate aquí…ya…ya te aviso cuando llegue**- se excusó- **me…me alegro por ti.**

R: **Pero…**

No comprendía que estaba sucediendo, solo sabía que sentía como su corazón se partía en miles de trozos al verla llorar y no saber por qué, pero fue entonces cuando la duda acerca de los sentimientos de la rubia por Finn volvían a aparecer. Quizás no estaba aún preparada para aceptar su relación con su ex novio, por mucho que lo intentase, siempre iba a quedar algo en ella y Rachel se lamentó.

No quería hacerle daño con ese tema y la angustia también se apoderó de ella.

Q: **Estoy bien Rachel**- se recompuso un tanto- **no…no te preocupes, ahora lo importante eres tú, que estés feliz y segura del paso que has dado y…y que te inspire para escribir las mejores canciones del mundo-** espetó lanzando una mirada hacia la guitarra.- **te…te veo el viernes, ¿ok?.**

Rachel se limitó a asentir. No tenia palabras para responderle, no sabía como hacerlo.

Q: **Cuídate**- susurró al tiempo que dejaba un delicado y suave beso en la mejilla de la chica.

Ese fue el único gesto que tuvo valor de llevar a cabo tras toda aquella marea de opciones que minutos antes la mantuvieron totalmente ajena a la realidad.

Una realidad que le había devuelto a su mundo, al de la chica que volvía a ser abandonada y regresaba a su casa tratando de contener unas lágrimas que iban a terminar por salir en cualquier momento.

Rachel no pudo hacer mucho más que tomar la guitarra entre sus manos y abrazarla con fuerzas, completamente desolada, sin saber que había sucedido en aquel instante y por qué Quinn caminaba hacia su coche, conteniendo un llanto que se hacía evidente en su respiración, en sus ojos.

Quinn pudo contenerlo, pero solo hasta que sintió como la privacidad de su coche, le permitía desahogarse por completo de ese nudo que la asfixiaba, lamentándose por esa sensación de saber que había estado a punto de declararse a su "mejor amiga".

Una mejor amiga que permanecía a lo lejos, junto aquel columpio, abrazando su guitarra, aquella que había conseguido gracias a aquel amor platónico que sentía por ella y rodeada de luciérnagas.

No podía soportarlo, no iba a poder soportar verla de la mano de Finn y lo supo en aquel instante. Pero Rachel no se merecía aquello y solo tenía una opción para evitar hacerla sentir peor.

Uno…dos…tres…tonos hasta que una voz aceptó la llamada.

Q**: Dave…¿cuándo salimos hacia Chicago?.**

* * *

Capitulo final: Sábado 14 de Julio.


	36. En otra vida

Les guste o no lo que van a leer a continuación, les diré que GRACIAS por todos vuestros comentarios y vuestras buenas vibraciones.

Si ahora ven la tercera temporada, apuesto que esto les puede servir a imaginar el sentido de algunas cosas que nuestros queridos guionistas de Glee, no se dignan a explicarnos.

Nos vemos el día 20 en el Four Seasons. Espero que no faltéis a la cita.

Epilogo

En otra vida…

D**: Rubia, no me dejes solo, que Mel me está mirando y me da miedo.**

Q: **No seas imbécil.**

D: **No en serio, me da que esa chica tiene algún problema paranoico y temo por mi integridad física.**

Quinn no sonreía. No lo había vuelto a hacer desde que regresó la noche del miércoles a su casa, envuelta en lágrimas y lamentándose por haber planeado la forma de declararse a Rachel cuando ella solo pretendía contarle que había vuelto con Finn.

Un secreto entre amigas. Palabra sencilla y simple: amiga, eso es lo que quería Rachel y era lo único que existía entre ambas, pero para Quinn aquella situación se había ido de las manos.

No sabía si era vergüenza o impotencia, solo conocía la sensación de pena, la sensación de sentir que tenía el corazón destrozado.

Habían pasado dos días y aquel viernes, a la hora de la fiesta de despedida del curso de dibujo, la rubia se presentaba en la terraza que el profesor Miller había reservado, con Dave a su lado, ofreciéndole todo el apoyo que necesitaba.

El chico no se apartó de su lado en ningún momento y aunque las palabras eran claras por parte de la rubia, mientras le explicaba lo que había sucedido aquella noche, seguía completamente convencido de que algo existía en Rachel que la llevaba hacia Quinn.

D: **¿Estás bien?**

Q: **Sí…vamos, acabemos con esto lo antes posible.**

D**: Bueno…por lo pronto, parece que Miller ha sido bueno y hay bebidas**- espetó acercándose a un nutrido grupo de compañeros que ya charlaban animadamente.

-**Hey Quinn, ¿cómo estás?.**

Q**: Bien profesor, le ha quedado todo muy…especial**- lanzó una mirada a su alrededor.

La terraza anexa a un conocido bar de la ciudad, era un rectángulo perfectamente delimitado por una blanca valla de madera. Hileras de farolillos con luces cruzaban sus cabezas, algo que según había podido comprobar en otros lugares, parecía haberse puesto de moda aquel verano.

Una pequeña barra al fondo con un camero, servía las copas a los alumnos que iban llegando. Nada más. No había mucho más donde entretenerse, más que charlar con los compañeros y esperar que el tiempo pasase.

**-¿No viene Rachel con vosotros?.**

Q: **Eh…no, no me ha dicho nada-** se excusó.

No le había comentado nada, porque ni siquiera habían hablado desde el miércoles.

Rachel apenas tuvo tiempo en aquellos dos días de hacer mucho.

El jueves lo pasó al otro lado de la ciudad, justo donde se encontraba el estudio donde iba a comenzar el curso de teatro. Entrega de solicitud, un pequeño test personal y unas pruebas para medir su nivel, fueron suficiente para tratar de olvidar aquel extraño momento vivido aquella noche junto a Quinn.

El viernes no fue menos. Sabía que aquella tarde noche, volvería a verla y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de asegurarse de que no ocurría nada que pudiese perjudicar su amistad con la rubia.

Un pequeño inconveniente la hizo salir por primera vez tarde de su casa, provocando un retraso en la llegada a la fiesta que no era típico en ella.

Quinn lo sabía.

Ver que Rachel no estaba allí, le resultó extraño y quizás también le otorgó algo de relajación.

**-¿Has traído el dibujo?-** cuestionó el profesor.

Q: **Sí, claro…lo tiene Dave**- buscó al chico.

-**Ok, pues pídeselo porque vamos a montar un puzzle y ya están colocadas algunas piezas.**

Efectivamente. En uno de los laterales de la terraza, una enorme pieza de madera reposaba sobre la pared con varios de los dibujos ya colocados; las piernas, los brazos, la boca y parte del torso permanecían adheridos a la madera, formando un extraño humanoide que provocó una carcajada tanto de Dave como en Quinn.

Dave se encargó de colocar parte del pecho del dibujo y Quinn, con ayuda de Miller que se subió a una pequeña escalera, colocó el ojo.

Un perfecto ojo dibujado a carboncillo, de proporciones exageradas respecto al resto de partes de la cabeza de aquel extraño ser que habían creado, pero que terminó gustando a todos los alumnos.

R: **Creo que falta otro ojo**- la voz de la morena interrumpía el momento en el que Miller comenzaba a bajar y provocaba la atención del resto de chicos que permanecían a su alrededor.

Entre ellos Quinn, que casi ni podía mirar a los ojos de la chica y que cuando lo hizo, descubrió que Rachel no llegaba sola.

Tras ella, con una enorme sonrisa aparecía Finn.

R: **Guau…te ha quedado perfecto**- exclamó acercándose a la rubia- **no sé si el mio va a dar la talla, que digo, no creo que merezca estar ahí puesto.**

-**Todos los dibujos merecen estar aquí puestos, así que vamos…dámelo y lo coloco**- pidió el profesor.

Rachel no dudó en acercarse para entregarle el dibujo que permanecía doblado en varios cuadros.

R: **Hola**- sonrió al regresar junto a la rubia.

Q: **Hola-** acertó a responder.

La seriedad se había apoderado de su rostro. Aquella aparición de Rachel con Finn, le confirmaba lo que había estado sospechando durante aquellos días, no iba a ser capaz de soportar verlos juntos y por primera vez, se alegró de haber tomado la decisión que tomó.

Miller ya procedía a colocar el ojo que Rachel había tenido que dibujar. Para sorpresa de todos, el boceto no estaba nada mal, tanto que incluso sorprendió al profesor.

-**Hey…esto está muy bien, ¿seguro que lo has hecho tú?-** cuestionaba divertido.

R: **Si, aunque Quinn me ayudó, así que parte del merito también es de ella.**

**-¿Cómo que te ayudó?-** se acercó a ambas- **¿ahora haces de profesora?.**

Q: **No, yo no hago de nada, solo…bah no tiene importancia**.

-**Sí, si que la tiene, si has conseguido que Rachel haga eso , deberías plantearte dedicarte a esto…¿qué tal bellas artes?.**

R: **Seguro que hace maravillas**- interrumpió.

Q: **No…no, esto es un hobby.**

**-¿Pero que piensas estudiar?.**

Q: **No lo sé, no lo tengo claro aún.**

R: **Podrías plantearte estudiar eso Quinn.**

F: **Ella quiere ser agente inmobiliario**- interrumpió Finn.

Quinn lanzó una mirada que podría haber fulminado al mayor tanque de guerra que se enfrentase a ella. No aceptaba en aquel instante ningún tipo de comentarios por parte del chico, no lo soportaba y no le apetecía aguantar aquella situación.

Q: **Son muchas cosas las que quiero**- respondía desganada- **si me disculpan, voy a beber algo-** se separó del pequeño grupo que formaban los cuatro.

-**Hola, ¿tú eres…**

F: **Finn, Finn Hudson, el novio de Rachel.**

-**Vaya…encantado, yo soy Miller Shmithz, profesor de Rachel…hey, no sabía que tuvieses novio-** se dirigió hacia la morena, pero ésta apenas le prestó atención.

Su mirada se había desviado, siguiendo los pasos de Quinn tras ver como se mostraba indiferente con ella.

R: **¿Qué?.**

-**No nos has dicho que tenias novio, guardas bien los secretos ¿eh?.**

R**: Eh…sí, bueno…-** no supo que responder.

Quinn se alejaba más y más de la morena. La única razón por la que había ido a la fiesta, era para entregar el maldito dibujo, una vez que lo hizo, ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí y la aparición de Rachel con Finn, fue la gota que colmó el vaso de su paciencia.

No quería soportar aquella noche, no podía.

Q: **Oye Dave, ¿quedara muy mal si me marcho ya?**

D: **¿Qué?...¿por qué?**

Q: **No me apetece estar aquí.**

D: **¿Ese es el tal Hudson?-** lanzó una fugaz mirada hacia la pareja que ya se había separado de Miller y entablaba conversación con alguno de los compañeros.

Q**: Sí.**

D: **Pues no entiendo que le veis, yo como gay oficial del verano, no le veo nada atractivo**- trató de bromear.

Q: **No me vas a hacer reír si es lo que pretendes, creo que me marcho.**

D**: Espera Quinn, no seas imbécil…no puedes irte por ese.**

Q: **No me apetece estar aquí…solo quiero que llegue mañana de una vez y olvidarme de todo.**

D: **Miller se va a dar cuenta.**

Q: **No, voy a salir a hablar por teléfono y me marcho, si te preguntan, le dices que me encontraba mal o algo y han venido a recogerme.**

D: **Hey espera-** la detuvo- **¿te vas andando?.**

Q: **No, voy a pedir un taxi, quédate tú con mi coche.**

D: **Quinn, espera por favor, no seas cría.**

Q: **Dave**- espetó amenazante. Fue suficiente para conseguir que el chico soltase su brazo y la dejase marchar hacia la salida.

Pero Rachel, que observó en todo momento los gestos de la rubia, no estaba por la labor de permitirle ese momento de soledad que parecía buscar al salir de la terraza.

R: **Finn, tengo que hablar con Quinn, ¿me esperas aquí?**

F: **Eh…claro, ¿le pasa algo?.**

R: **No…no lo sé, creo que sí, por eso quiero asegurarme.**

F: **Ok…**

No esperó más. Rachel seguía los pasos de Quinn y Dave se percató de ello. Una traviesa sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en el rostro del chico, que no podía evitar pensar en miles de diferentes estrategias para conseguir que las dos chicas terminasen por llegar a algo, pero ya habían sido suficientes las bromas, ya habían llegado a un límite en el que el dolor, podría destruir todo y no quería ser él el culpable.

R**: ¡Hey…Quinn!**- exclamó deteniéndola en mitad de la acera.

Q: **¿Qué?...¿qué haces aquí?.**- se sorprendió.

R: **Buscarte, ¿dónde vas?.**

Q: **Eh…voy, voy a llamar por teléfono.**

R: **Ah…pero, ¿estás bien?.**

Q: **Sí, si estoy bien**- bajó la mirada un tanto nerviosa.

R: **No, no lo estás Quinn, ¿qué te sucede?.**

Q: **Nada Rachel, de veras, regresa…Finn debe de estar esperándote.**

R: **Ah…es eso, ¿verdad?.**

Q**: ¿Qué?.**

R: **Estás así por Finn, ¿cierto?**

Q: **Rachel no…**

R: **Lo siento Quinn**- interrumpió- **siento haberlo traído pero mi coche dejó de funcionar y llegaba tarde, me llamó para ver como estaba y le pedí que me trajese, no…no lo hice para que te sintieras mal.**

Q: **¿Sentirme mal?-** aquello descolocó a la rubia que no comprendía por qué Rachel se excusaba por haber llevado a su chico.

R: **Sí, bueno ya sé que sientes cosas y…sé que es duro Quinn, pero podemos seguir siendo amigas.**

Tragó saliva. Quinn se descompuso tras escuchar aquellas palabras en las que la morena, dejaba claro que sabía que tenía sentimientos, que le sucedían cosas con ella y lo decía como si nada.

Q: **¿Cómo…cómo lo sabes?-** tartamudeó.

R: **Solo hay que verte, cuando lo viste en mi casa, cambiaste…eras tú, pero no la misma que has sido en el campamento y está claro que la culpa la tiene él…yo, yo sé que lo que hemos vivido es hermoso y no estoy dispuesta a perderme a esa Quinn, no quiero que se aleje de mí y si verme con él te pone mal, prometo hacer lo posible para que no sea así.**

Q: **¿Cómo?...¿para que no sea así?, ¿estás dispuesta a…**

R: **Estoy dispuesta a lo que sea por ti, Quinn**- espetó con sinceridad.

Q: **¿Estás segura de lo que dices?.**

R: **No he estado más segura en mi vida, entiendo perfectamente que sigas sintiendo cosas por Finn, es lógico y normal, yo en tu situación también…**

Q: **Espera…espera…**-interrumpió la conversación- **¿cosas por Finn?, ¿estás hablando de mí?.**

R**: Eh…sí, claro…**-se mostró confundida.

Q: **Oh dios…¿crees que siento cosas por Finn?**

R: **Me lo has dicho…¿no?.**

Q: **¡No!, no siento cosas por Finn y te lo dije en el campamento, creo que eso quedó claro, ¿no lo recuerdas?.**

R**: Eh…sí, pero… ¿entonces por qué estás así?, me acabas de decir que cómo lo sabia…**

Q: **Oh Dios Rachel, no…no siento nada por Finn es…¡dios!**- bajó la mirada completamente avergonzada**- olvídalo ¿si?, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien y…**

R: **No…no puedo olvidarlo Quinn, si no es por Finn, ¿entonces por qué estás así?, ¿por quién…?**

Se detuvo. Quinn alzó la mirada, buscando los ojos de la morena, confesando todo lo que sentía con aquel simple gesto que terminó congelando a Rachel.

R: **¿Quinn?-** susurró**-¿qué…qué esta pasando?.**

Q: **No lo sé Rachel**- respondía siendo consciente de que la morena comenzaba a darse cuenta de la situación- **no sé por qué me pasa eso, ni como ha llegado a suceder.**

R: **¿Estás…estás enamo…**

Q: **No lo sé**- interrumpió- **solo sé que me suceden cosas, que no lo puedo evitar y llevo dos días que no sé como afrontarlo.**

Rachel no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Su corazón latía a mil tras escuchar aquello. Quinn Fabray, declarándole que se había enamorado de ella y que no sabía como afrontarlo, no era algo que pudiese asimilar bien en aquel instante.

R: **Pero… ¿por qué no me has dicho nada?, yo…yo habría tenido más delicadeza, no te habría contado lo de…**

Q**: No Rachel, somos amigas y las amigas se cuentan las cosas, aunque sean cosas relacionadas con tu novio y mi ex.**

R: **Pero Quinn…lo estás pasando mal y…**

Q: **Ya se me pasará, mañana…mañana me voy con Dave a Chicago, voy a ir al festival ese y quizás estaré un par de semanas mas por ahí, seguro que así me aclaro y se me pasa… no tienes que preocuparte.**

R: **¿Te vas?-**se lamentó- **Quinn, no quiero que lo pases mal por mi culpa, yo…yo sé que he tenido la culpa de todo.**

Q**: No has tenido culpa de nada-** interrumpió- **hemos jugado con fuego y yo me he quemado, no hay que darle mas vueltas, el tiempo hará que se enfríe.**

R**: No solo tú te has quemado Quinn**- sentenció.

Q: **¿Qué?**

R: **Yo llevo todo este tiempo luchando contra algo que no sé lo que es, pero está Finn y eso es más complicado aún, porque te miro a ti y veo que eres perfecta y luego pienso en Finn y…y es mi primer amor y todo me lleva hasta él.**

Q: **¿Sientes…sientes cosas por mí?-** preguntó con apenas un hilo de voz.

R**: Es imposible no sentirlas…me has enseñado tantas cosas, me has demostrado que se puede ser feliz observando un simple árbol, ¿cómo no voy a sentir cosas?.**

Q: **Pero…pero eso es cariño Rachel, es admiración…o llámalo como sea.**

R: **Yo sé lo que es Quinn- **interrumpía- **no soy estúpida y conozco mis sentimientos, pero también está él.**

Q: **Y le quieres**- espetó lamentándose.

R: **Le quiero, no sé que pasará mañana, pero hoy le quiero y…**

Q: **No tienes que darme explicaciones Rachel**- interrumpió.

R: **Pero yo necesito dártelas, quiero dártelas para que entiendas por qué no es posible…**

Q: **Sshhhh**- la silenció- **no digas nada de eso, me es suficiente con lo que me has dicho.**

R: **Pero eso te hace daño, ¿no es cierto?.**

Q**: Duele menos sabiendo que no soy la única que perdió la cabeza, solo saber que logré ganarme un hueco en tu corazón es suficiente, yo…yo no estoy preparada para nada más, no estoy preparada para salir a la calle diciendo que me he enamorado de una chica, no puedo, no estoy preparada para eso y sé que necesito tiempo para olvidarlo.**

R**: Pero… ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?, no quiero perderte Quinn.**

Q**: Rachel, esto nos puede hacer daño, mucho daño…**

R: **Haré todo porque no sea así, Quinn, realmente no estoy dispuesta a perderte y si tengo que hacer lo que sea, solo pídemelo.**

Quinn bajaba la cabeza, esbozando una leve sonrisa que comenzaba a tornarse apenada.

Q: **Es una locura, Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry no pueden…no puede llegar a más, por mucho que Santana se empeñe**- trató de sonreír- **por muy mágico que sea todo esto, Rachel no, no estamos preparadas para algo como esto, lo he estado pensado éstos dos días y es una autentica locura.**

R: **Lo sé Quinn, yo…yo quería ser tu amiga, te admiraba mucho, sabía que eras buena chica pero éstos días…he descubierto a alguien muy especial. Me has mostrado alguien completamente distinto, alguien de quien es imposible no enamorarse, da igual como lo llame, platónico…onírico**- hizo una pausa**- es tu corazón Quinn, me has mostrado algo terriblemente hermoso y te juro que no hablo de las mariposas monarcas, ni del lago ni tu rincón mágico, hablo de una persona y…y yo sé que aunque sienta esto, puedo…puedo ser tu amiga, porque es mayor el deseo de ser tu amiga y estar a tu lado, no quiero perderte, te necesito a mi lado.**

Q: **Yo también quiero eso Rachel**- interrumpió**- pero…detrás de todas esas cosas buenas que dices que ves en mi, está lo malo de Quinn Fabray y créeme, sé que no lo haces para hacerme mal, pero verte con él…no sé si ahora mismo puedo asimilarlo…tengo, tengo que alejarme y que todo vuelva a ser como antes…como cuando te vi entrar en el curso y supe que podíamos ser amigas, nada más.**

R: **Entonces…¿vas a seguir siendo mi amiga?.**

Q**: No lo sé…**

R**: ¿No lo sabes?, pero si acabas de decir que…**

Q: **Soy Quinn Fabray- **interrumpió-** tengo que aparentar que no me importa nadie, ¿no es cierto?, es… es así como debe ser, yo te hago la vida imposible mientras te adoro en secreto y tú…tú te encargas de demostrarme que eres lo mejor que hay en ese estúpido instituto, es…es así como debe ser.**

R: **Prometo no decirle a nadie que te importo, seguiré recriminándote tu falta de interés en el Glee Club **– trató de sonreír- **pero prométeme que voy a seguir viendo a ésta Quinn Fabray cuando te mire a los ojos, prométeme que me vas a escuchar como amiga, que vas a permitir que te aconseje cuando vea que haces algo mal y tú, tú me tomarás de la mano y me llevarás al baño, a escondidas de todos para que no vean que te importo y me recriminarás por que esté mal o tratarás de abrirme los ojos cuando más cerrados los tenga, prométemelo Quinn, prométeme que vas a estar aunque no te vea.**

Q**: Lo prometo Rachel, pero tienes que entenderme, he mejorado mucho mi técnica para dibujar cosas obscenas en los baños**- espetó tratando de sonreír- **no puedo desaprovechar ese talento.**

R: **¿Enemigas?-** espetó lanzando la mano, dispuesta a sellar aquel pacto con la rubia.

Un pacto que les regalaba la confesión de un amor secreto que no podía salir la luz, por el bien de ambas. Una enemistad cubierta por lo único que realmente importaba en aquel instante, el corazón.

Q: **Enemigas…-** respondía aceptando la mano.

R: **Aun así, quiero que sepas que voy a seguir luchando porque seas mi amiga delante de todos…que termines aceptándome en tu vida como aceptas a Santana o a Britt…**

Q: **Seré dura y probablemente fría.**

R: **No me importa, Rachel Berry nunca se rinde.**

Quinn se acercó lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente con la morena, lanzando una mirada hacia la mano de ésta, que permanecía aún entrelazada con la suya.

Q**: Estaré aquí-**susurró-**aunque no me veas.**

R: **¿Cuánto tiempo te vas?-** acertó a preguntar tras conseguir soportar la intensa mirada de la rubia.

Q**: No…no lo sé, supongo que lo que dure el festival ese y luego, dependeré de Dave.**

R**: Entonces…¿no te veré hasta que comience el instituto?**

Q: **Probablemente...**

R**: ¿Tendré noticias tuyas antes?, si Dave está empeñado en pintar tu pelo, no quisiera perdérmelo.**

Quinn esbozó una sonrisa.

Q: **Me va a obligar a ver grupos como Alkaline trio o The Dammed, no sé como voy a salir de eso y me temo que mi pelo será lo menos insignificante.**

R**: No tengo ni idea de quienes son, pero…no me importa, solo quiero saber que estás bien, pienso…pienso darte tu tiempo, pero no me dejes sin noticias, por favor.**

Q: **Tendrás noticias mías**- respondía con sinceridad**- pero recuerda que soy tu enemiga.**

R: **Tranquila, cuando vuelva a verte, procuraré no abrazarte.**

Q: **No es algo que me consuele, ¿lo sabes?-** espetó cambiando radicalmente su gesto, mostrando un halo de impotencia y pena que desfiguraban por completo su rostro.

R**: Que no lo haga entonces, no significa que no lo vaya a hacer ahora**- sentenció al tiempo que se lanzaba hacia los brazos de la chica, entregándole un sentido abrazo que nunca jamás iban a volver a olvidar.

Q**: Gracias Rachel-**susurró hundiendo su rostro sobre los hombros de la morena.

D**: Eh…chicas**- Dave interrumpía a la pareja- **siento…siento interrumpir, pero Miller quiere que cantemos algo juntos a modo de despedida y…está buscándote, Rachel.**

Ni siquiera se mostraron sorprendidas. El abrazo fue deshaciéndose con suma delicadeza, sabiendo que iban a tener pocas oportunidades de volver a disfrutar de ese gesto en un lugar público.

R**: Ok - **se dirigió al chico**- pero si quieres que cante, obliga a tu prima a que entre ahí y nos escuche**-respondió sin apartar la mirada de la rubia.

D**: Yo no me meto en vuestros asuntos, solo os digo que nos están esperando.**

R: **¿Vamos Fabray?**

Quinn asintió ante la incrédula mirada de Dave.

Volvía a cambiar, volvía a desaparecer el mal humor que inundaba a la rubia y todo gracias a Rachel, confirmando sus sospechas.

D**: Estúpidas crías-** susurró al tiempo que pasaban junto al chico, dispuestas a volver a la terraza donde todos esperaban a morena.

No sabía de donde había aparecido, pero una guitarra esperaba a Dave y Rachel no dudó en acomodarse junto a él, en mitad de aquel lugar cubierto de luces y caras sonrientes.

D: **¿You and i?- **cuestionó.

R: **No, hoy me apetece cantar otra canción, conoces algo de…**

F: **Hey Quinn**- Finn se acercaba a la rubia, que disimuladamente, se colocó en un lugar estratégico para poder ver a la perfección la pequeña actuación.

Q: **Hola-** respondía sin mirar al chico.

F: **¿Estás bien?, Rachel me ha contado que os habéis conocido más éste verano y está encantada contigo.**

Q: **Me alegro, yo también lo estoy.**

F**: Esta bien eso, realmente me sorprendió pero…creo que era cuestión de tiempo que vosotras dos terminaseis siendo amigas.**

Q**: No te emociones, Finn- **espetó metiéndose de lleno en su nuevo rol**-soy Quinn Fabray, no lo olvides.**

Sentenció de forma que el chico se mostró completamente confundido.

F: **¿Ese chico?, ¿es tu chico?-** miró hacia Dave tratando de ignorar la respuesta de la chica.

Q: **Sí, es mi chico**- respondía con total y absoluta sinceridad.

Dave era su chico, no su novio, ni su amigo, ni su primo. Era su chico, el único que había conseguido que aclarase sus sentimientos, el único que conseguía hacerla reír y rabiar a partes iguales, su chico desde que tenía años respectivamente.

F**: Me alegro…sin duda, me alegro.**

D: **Bien**- Dave alzaba la voz tras una breve e intima conversación con Rachel- **la estrella y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo para la canción que quiere cantar y bueno, esperemos que no sea un fracaso, al menos por mi parte porque nunca toqué nada de ella, pero como insiste en que sea esa canción, pues…**

-**Dave, deja de hablar y toca**- Miller interrumpió el monologo del chico.

D: **Ok…ok…-**miró a Rachel**- ¿lista?.**

R: **Lista.**

D: **Un dos y ….**

R: **Summer after high school when we first met (**El verano después del instituto, cuando nos conocimos por primera vez)

**We make up in your Mustang to Radiohead (**Lo hacíamos en tu Mustang, con Radiohead)

**And on my 18th Birthday (**Y en mi 18 cumpleaños.)

**We got that chain tattoos (**Nos tatuamos)

**Used to steal your parents' liquor (**Solías robar el licor de tus padres)

**And climb to the roof (**Y subir a la azotea)

**Talk about our future (**Para hablar sobre nuestro futuro.)

**like we had a clue (**como si tuivieramos un indicio)

**Never plan that one day (**Nunca planee que un día.)

**I'd be loosing you (**Yo te perdería)

Quinn sonreía. Sonreía a más no poder pero su rostro ni se inmutaba.

Rachel cantaba aquella canción que parecía estar escrita para ellas. Cada palabra, cada frase que entonaba, iba acompañada de una mirada que se cruzaba con la suya y que hacía latir aun más su corazón.

**And in another life (**En otra vida)

**I would be your girl (**Podría ser tu chica)

**We keep for our promises (**Mantendríamos nuestras promesas).

**Be us against the world (**Para enfrentarnos al mundo).

**And in other life (**En otra vida)

**I would make you stay (**Haría que te quedases)

**So I don't have to say (**Así no tendría que decir)

**You were the one that got away (**Que tú eras quien se fue)

**The one that got away (**La única que se fue)

Se iba a marchar, tal y como repetía en aquel estribillo, pero la sonrisa de Rachel le recordaba que entendía aquella decisión. Lo hacía por su bien, por el bien de ambas y no iba a defraudarle.

**I was dreaming you were my Johnny Cash (**Soñé que eras mi Johnny Cash)

**Never one we got the other We made a pact (**Nunca nos tuvimos la una a la otra, hicimos un pacto)

**Sometimes when i miss you** (A veces cuando te echo de menos)

**I put those records on (**Pongo estos discos)

**Someone said you had your tattoo removed (**Alguien dijo que te habias quitado el tatuaje)

**Saw you downtown singing "the Boom" (**Te vieron en los suburbios, cantando The Boom)

**It's time to face the music (**Es hora de afrontar la musica)

**I longer amused (**No soy más tu musa)

**And in another life (**Y en otra vida)

**I would be your girl (**Podría ser tu chica)

**We keep full our promises** (Mantenemos nuestras promesas)

**Be us against the world** (Somos nosotras contra el mundo).

**All these money can't buy me a time machine (noo)**

(Todo éste dinero no puede comprarme una maquina del tiempo).

**Can't replace you with a million rings (noo)**

(No puede reemplazarte por un millon de anillos).**  
**

**Should i told you what you meant to me (woo)**

(Debí decirte lo que significas para mi.)

Q: **Ya lo hiciste**- susurró

**Cause now i pay the price  
**(porque ahora, estoy pagando el precio)

Q**: Por nuestro bien**

**And in another life**

(Y en otra vida)

Q: **Por tu bien.**

**I would be your girl**

(Podría ser tu chica)


End file.
